Deceptions of the Heart
by Shattered-Rayn
Summary: They say dreams hold the secrets of the soul. So when Vincent starts having strange nightmares, are they really lost memories? Only he can find the answers, but that doesn't mean someone won't be there to help him along the way. Yaoi. CidVin, past SephVin
1. Prologue: The Dream

So. You've managed to stumble on this slightly twisted version of Final Fantasy VII. Well, I wouldn't say twisted. But anyway, if you're just starting this, it does follow the game pretty closely starting from right before the Gaia Cliffs. Essentially, right after muffled speech Dammit Vincent, stop doing that!  
Vincent: Well, we can't very well have you giving things away.  
So? It already happened and it was like…the most memorable moment of the game. If they've played it, they know.

Anyway, suppose that's about it for this one. Plus this handy little thing.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or items mentioned here. It all belongs to Square Enix.

**Prologue—The Dream**

"Vincent! Vincent, wait!"

The man turned away from the door, his crimson eyes falling on pale aqua ones. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He laid a gentle hand on the shaking silver head. "It'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Tears rimmed the aqua eyes. "No, no you won't! If you go, you'll never come back, I know it! You know as well as I do that Hojo won't let you go!" A sob broke free from the silver-haired child.

Vincent sighed and then dropped to his knees, wrapping the child into a hard embrace. "You know I have to go," he whispered fiercely. "If I don't, he'll just come for you. Now, please," he added softly, "forget about me." Taking advantage of the child's stunned silence, he rose quickly and reached for the rusted handle before the silver-haired child noticed. Slamming the door behind him, he finally gave in to his emotions as he heard the heart-wrenching cries of his name behind him. What little strength was left in his body disappeared and he slid to the hard floor, his back caressing the rough wood.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, ringing in Vincent's ears. He looked up, his raven hair falling into his vision. But it hardly hid the gaunt, dark-eyed man before him. "Hojo," he whispered, "why must you torment me like this? After all, I'm only human."


	2. The Morning After

Okay. So, chapter one. I know these aren't all that long, but they do get longer,I promise. _Much_ longer. But, possibly finding out what the deal with that little excuse for a prologue was. Lol But as a note, since I already posted the disclaimer in the prologue, it continues throughout the story.

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

"Vincent! Hey, Vince! Wake up, dammit!"

Rough hands shook him violently until finally he escaped the vision, shooting into a sitting position with his head on his knees. His shallow breathing slowed and the glaring light that had burst into his vision had dimmed. Cautiously, he raised his head and saw several people, their forms blurry.

"Man, Vince, what happened?" He cast his eyes over his shoulder to see the speaker. Cid Highwind. So that was who had been shaking him. Concern crossed the pilot's face.

Turning back to face forward, his crimson eyes settled on the man kneeling before him. Cloud Strife's eyes shone with an inner light as he stared at the black-haired man. Mako light. SOLDIER. Sephiroth. That's why he was here. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. What happened?" A look of surprise overtook him. "Vincent, are you…crying?"

Startled by the question, Vincent reached up. Sure enough, when he brought his hand back down, salty water glistened on his fingertips. "I…" he cut off his own voice, shaking his raven head. "No. It's nothing." He closed his eyes. Burning eyes. Mako. Shinra and Hojo. Images flashed in his mind, recalling the vision.

But had he truly been dreaming of Sephiroth? Had there been something that he'd forgotten? It was possible. From what he could gather it was a memory of a time before…_before I became what I am_. Letting out a forced breath, he dropped his head onto his folded arms. He hardly heard Red XIII's voice as he asked to be alone with the man.

When he looked up, Red was patiently sitting in front of him watching with calm reserve. A quick glance around told him that his ears hadn't deceived him. They were alone.

Red sighed and padded over beside Vincent. He flicked his tail slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the man. "Vincent. Everyone's worried. We woke to you shouting and thrashing around. Cid had to restrain you to keep you from harming yourself." He closed his eyes momentarily then lifted his muzzle to the dark sky. "This mountain air, it makes you remember things whether you want to or not. That's what I'm feeling." Red settled down and laid his head on his paws. Another sigh escaped him and the man watched the white cloud rise and dissipate. _Like my mind. Slowly disappearing_. Vincent slid his right hand through his dark hair. Jumping slightly, he glanced at Red, who had placed a paw on his arm. A pure, genuine concern was present in the dark eyes. Red, the only other who possibly understood his pain. Yet, "You don't understand." Chills ran down his body at the sound of his own voice.

Inhaling deeply, Red removed his paw. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

"We?"

"All of us. Not only me, but Cloud, Cid, Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie. Even Cait Sith. And I'm sure, where ever her spirit rests, Aerith is also trying to help. You're not alone." He raised his paw to stop Vincent from speaking. "But, we can't do much if we don't know _what _to do."

Vincent hunched lower into his cloak, half to fight the chill wind, half to hide from his own thoughts. "Then it's no use. How can you even understand when I don't? These dreams plague me, but they make no sense. Why would I be remembering things that far in the past?"

"Now don't start talking like me."

Both turned to the blonde man behind them. Cloud dropped down in front of the two and stretched, yawning widely. "You're supposed to help keep _me _sane, remember? You promised." He smiled lightly.

Vincent shook his head. That boy could change his personality so easily. "Even so, I've been battling to comprehend myself long before you even thought of it." His crimson gaze drifted off toward the horizon, watching as the orange light gracefully caressed the mountains surrounding them. The snowfields glittered sharply in the rising sunlight. Vincent almost smiled at the thought that as close as the fields seemed, they were still days away from each other. If only he could reach those fields, those glistening fields, he might be able to find some peace, no matter how small.

"Well, just hang in there, okay?" Cloud laid a hand on the other man's shoulder and pushed down, forcing himself into a standing position. "We'll figure everything out. But we'd better get going. Yuffie found a village nearby and the others are anxious to get there. So do you think you'll be all right now?"

Vincent took his outstretched hand and dusted himself off. Silently, he nodded and picked up his blanket, pulling leaves and debris from the fabric. He wasn't quite ready to leave. Just to have a few minutes to himself, that's all he wanted. The other two caught on to his thoughts and left him, heading for the cave entrance that would take them out of the tiny valley.

Slowly, Vincent turned and stared at the lightening sky once more. There was only one thing that truly bothered him about the dream. If that had been Sephiroth, then why? Why, when he had seen Hojo's face as he lay there against the door, had he felt as though he'd just lost someone he sincerely loved?

* * *

Reviews always appreciated! Oh. And if there's anything completely wrong in this fic, just tell me, okay? Please? I'll love ya for it. But please no flaming. 


	3. Snowy Village

Chapter 2, at your service. The beginning of the breakdown of Vincent's sanity. Or at least I think so. And yay for Nanaki's advice! I really need to use his real name more. Guess I'm just lazy. Anyway, here it is!

**Chapter 2: Snowy Village**

Yuffie had been right, steering them into a small snow-bound village. A few children were playing among the drifts, a snowman holding frost vigil over them. Vincent held all of this in his mind for a moment, drawing on the serenity. He was hoping to still his thoughts along with his racing heart. Why, why had he had that feeling of love? Did he truly love the child in the room? Did that mean…he loved Sephiroth?

He shook his head. It was possible. If they had been held together in the dungeon of Shinra Mansion, it was possible that Vincent could have looked at the boy as a son. After all, he practically was. But…

Halting suddenly, Vincent realized his mistake of thought. That feeling hadn't been kinship. It had been deep, caring love like he had shared with her. Lucrecia. But it just couldn't be right. Even if Sephiroth wasn't his son, adoptive or otherwise, he was a man! They were both men! So none of it could be right.

Except he knew he had felt those feelings. All right. So maybe he had been weak of heart. Say he had fallen in love with the silver-haired boy. But the keyword was boy. He couldn't have been more than twelve at that time from his looks. So now he was gay and a pedophile?

A hand at his shoulder made him jump and he yelled out, startled. "No! I'm fine! I'm not gay!" He stopped suddenly, realizing what he'd shouted. Turning quickly, he saw Cid standing with a bemused look on his face. Vincent felt the blood rush into his cheeks, coloring his usually pale countenance. "Uh, I mean, what do you want, Highwind?" he stammered.

Cid simply laughed at the outburst. Shrugging, he nodded behind him. "Listen, I don't give a damn _what _you are, and it's all very enlightening, but Strife wants all of us in th' damned inn, 'kay?" He smacked Vincent's back as he left. "I always knew there was somethin' about you," he called over his shoulder.

Vincent clenched his fists, feeling the heat of his embarrassment flooding through him. The few snowflakes that floated onto his skin melted instantly and he wiped the small streams away from his face. Bad enough that Cid now thought he liked men, but he didn't need people thinking he was emotional added to that. He had left those emotions in the past when Hojo had…when he had…

_Dammit! Why can't I think straight? Is all this really bothering me that much?_

Taking one last swipe across his face, he squared his shoulders and entered the inn.

"Vincent! We were wondering where you'd got to." Tifa grasped his left arm and pulled him forward. "Everyone's already in Cloud's room. You're staying with Cid tonight, by the way." She huffed and led the way up a flight of stairs, ignoring Vincent's blanched face.

Rooming with Cid? He could almost see the nightmare. He wondered who to curse for setting up the room arrangements.

Tifa was still chatting aimlessly, unaware no one was paying her a bit of attention. Almost pushing an uncaring Vincent into the door, she finally gave up on talking and announced their presence with a hearty 'found him'. Cloud glanced over from where he was standing. Nodding for both to sit, he cleared his throat.

"So. We're all here? Good. Now, to the problem at hand." He flicked his blue gaze over the group, stopping momentarily on Vincent. Blue locked on red. Something in those eyes disturbed the older man and he turned his crimson gaze away. He just couldn't stand that worried glare of blue. "Anyway," the blonde continued softly, "we need to check around. Find out if Sephiroth has come through here. Barret, Red and Cait Sith? You three ask around, okay? Get any information possible. Also check about the Shinra. We don't need them showing up unexpectedly. Tifa? Yuffie? Would you two stock up on supplies and materia?" The girls nodded and followed the men out of the room. "Oh, and Yuffie?" A brunette head popped back into the room. "Try not to steal any. We have money for a reason."

"Right!" Yuffie disappeared and the remaining three heard her running footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"So, Strife." Cid slipped a fresh cigarette between his lips, his face lighting up in the flame. Snapping the lighter shut, he shoved it into his pocket and glanced lazily at Cloud. "What're you, me, 'n Vampy doing? Just lying around on our asses?" He grinned, proud of his idea.

"You wish, Cid. No," Cloud pulled out a map. "We're going to check the surroundings. It's highly unlikely that Sephiroth didn't pass through the village, but it is possible. If he simply passed through the mountain pass, we'll find out. But that's tomorrow." He sighed deeply and slumped into a chair, his face showing utter exhaustion. Propping his chin on the heel of his hand, he continued. "The others can do their jobs tonight. But since we're actually scouting out the area, we'll need good light. So I suggest you two get some food and sleep, okay?" He smiled sadly as he tucked the map away. "We're very close, I can feel it."

As he stood, Cid stretched his arms above his blonde head, fingertips brushing the ceiling. "Well, I guess we'll leave you t' rest up then." Turning on his heel, he strutted out of the door. "Me? I'm headed below for some booze. How 'bout you, Vampy? Coming?" He waited until he received no answer then shrugged and left.

Vincent let out a breath, slightly relieved. So Cid hadn't said anything about what he'd heard. Listening to the rustle of his crimson cloak, he stood and nodded a quick goodnight to Cloud. He was about to start down the stairs when he heard the other man's voice call him. Turning he found Cloud standing before him, that worried look shining brightly across his entire face.

"Vincent. Are you sure you're all right? You seem out of it or something. Like something's wrong." Vincent's eyes were drawn to Cloud's crossed arms as he squeezed them tighter across his small chest. Apparently the younger man was so concerned it was affecting him.

Vincent stared Cloud full in the eye. "Cloud, I'm fine. Now, please. Let it go. Don't let my problems affect you. You have other things to think about." He whipped around, his cloak brushing Cloud's legs. He had no sooner reached the landing than he heard Cloud's door close.

He stopped at the door of the room he would share with Cid that night. _I can't get any of them involved. For one, it's nothing to do with them. And Red was wrong. I may not be alone, but I have to be. I have to be, even if I have to force them all away._ He dropped onto the bed nearest to the window and stared at the softly falling snow. If only he could have that simplicity. To just drift in the world without a care. If only…

* * *

Ah, Vincent, stop gettin' all angsty. But yeah. There ya have it, chapter 2. Who knew poor Vincent could get flustered so easily? Lol

Reviews always welcome! I need all the help I can get.


	4. A Cold Night in Hell

Yay! Chapter 3:dances: Anyway, this would be one of the chapters that forced me to change the rating to M. Contains soft yaoi, just so you've been warned. I know Vincent's a little OOC, but I don't blame him for the way he acts. Heh. Yay drunk!Cid.

**Chapter 3: A Cold Night in Hell**

"Nngg... Hey, Vinny." Vincent squeezed his eyes shut harder, trying to fall back into his soundless sleep. But someone was keeping him from achieving his wish. Groaning at the shaking he suddenly felt on his shoulder, he opened one eye slowly. "Huh-hey! He's alive!" Vincent shook his head to clear it from its fuzziness when he realized who was speaking.

Cid's face was inches from his. Vincent almost gagged as the alcohol-soaked breath hit him. He felt a weight on his midsection and strained to look down, startled by what he saw. Cid was straddling him, still shaking his shoulder.

"C-Cid! What are you doing?" he hissed menacingly. He shoved at the drunken man, trying to dislodge him from his stomach. The blonde reeked of beer and whiskey. He must have gotten smashed then decided to come up to the room instead of passing out at the bar. Vincent could only guess what had made him end up here. "Cid! I said get off!" He shoved once more, this time managing to get into a sitting position.

Cid grinned, his blue eyes laughing. "Vinnnny, whasyer problem?" Pulling his knees up, he leaned forward and lost all sense of balance. Vincent reached forward instinctively, catching the pilot.

However, the blonde's weight was underestimated and he continued to fall, forcing Vincent back against the bed. A gasp ripped from the dark-haired man's throat at the body suddenly in his arms. "C-Cid, come on. G-get off!" Pushing lightly, Vincent began running ideas through his head. If only he could get out from under Cid, he could drag the pilot over to his own bed. Or, even easier, just leave him there. Then Vincent could find somewhere else to sleep…alone.

He stopped pushing on the other man's shoulders for a second, taking a breath. _I never knew he was this heavy!_ Once again drawing up his strength, Vincent shoved against the pilot. But instead of the expected response, Cid getting up and leaving, he did the most unlikely thing. Vincent gasped again as Cid wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. Searching for something to say he glanced around, desperate for an escape.

"Cid! Get off of me now! This is the last time I'm asking! Next time you're going to find yourself on the floor!" he whispered fiercely. The last thing he wanted was for one of the others to hear him and walk in on the scene.

Cid squeezed Vincent tighter, drawing himself upward. "Nmm…I don't wanna…I just wanna stay here. 's all nice an' warm," the man murmured. Vincent now wished he hadn't decided to take his cloak and shirt off. Cid was far too close for any comfort, but those articles might have added some protection, even if it was thin.

_Well,_ Vincent thought harshly,_ I guess this proves I'm not gay. If I was, I wouldn't be trying my damnedest to escape, would I?_

He closed his eyes for a second to rest, but when he opened them that blonde head was still right below his chin. Groaning from annoyance, he shifted his weight slightly. In the position he was now, there was not a single thing he could do. Cid was practically laying on him completely, arms wrapped around him, hands clasped behind his back. If he could only get his upper body free…

Cid suddenly tightened his grasp again. Vincent winced as the other man drew himself up to fully face him. Through half-closed eyes, the dark-haired man saw the tanned face less than an inch from his own. "Cid, back off! I'm telling yo—"

He hardly stood a chance at finishing the sentence as he felt Cid's lips on his own. Warm breath flowed into his and he pushed away, coughing as the pilot looked at him, confusion crossing his blue eyes. "But Vinny, I know about you, ya know. I mean whasyer problem with it? I know ya like guys." He pushed forward again, but was held at bay by Vincent's hand over his mouth.

"That's enough! I don't like guys, I'm not gay, and I most of all wouldn't do anything with you!" He wriggled around, trying once more to change his position. _I just have to remember, he is drunk. He'd never do this sober. So he doesn't mean it._ Somehow the thoughts didn't help reassure him.

Ever so cautious, he lowered his hand from Cid's mouth, not wanting to suffocate the man. "Now. Are you going to stop, or do I have to knock you out?"

Cid pouted ever so slightly, a most unbecoming look for the man. "But Vinny…" he whined, running one of his hands around to Vincent's front. He stroked the pale chest gently, smiling up all the while.

Finally Vincent couldn't stand it anymore. He grasped Cid's wrist, dragging the other out from behind him. Not paying attention to the blonde's wince of pain he pushed harder than before, knocking Cid off balance and allowing Vincent the room to escape. Letting go quickly, he watched half-focused as the pilot fell from the edge of the bed, a washed-out 'oww' drifting from the floor. Finally able to get a decent breath, he wrapped a fist around his shirt and cloak, making for the door as Cid staggered to his feet. A flash off to his left caught his eye and the black-haired man grasped the room key, slamming the door as he reached the hallway.

Sliding down the door from pure relief, he reached up and listened for that reassuring 'click' that meant Cid was trapped inside. He was hoping that the man would be too drunk to figure out the lock from the inside and give up. One last call of 'Vinny" faded out of the room and he heard a muffled thump. Cid must have fallen to the floor, the alcohol finally taking its final effect.

Still sitting on the floor, Vincent pulled on his shirt, making sure to clasp the cloak securely around his shoulders. Fresh air; that's what he needed. He pulled the collar of red cloth over his lower face. It would be cold outside, but he needed it.

He hardly had any recollection of descending the stairs or pushing the door open, yet he was there. The snow blew against his face, the wind ripping his hair from side to side. How could he have left himself so open to that? It was if he had simply passed out earlier without any thought to the man who would later join him. With a recoil of disgust, he spat the last taste of stale alcohol out of his mouth. What had Cid been thinking? _Had_ he been thinking?

Wiping a hand across his mouth, Vincent turned his crimson gaze to the full moon above him. Why was all this happening now? First the dreams, now this…what could go wrong next? He shuddered, thinking of the possibilities. He had to fix this soon. But how?

Sephiroth. That was the only person who could make this stop. If he could find Sephiroth and confirm the dreams weren't his real memories then he might be able to deal with it. But what if Sephiroth only agreed with him? What if the dreams were real? What if Cid had been on the right track all along? What if…

A searing pain ripped through his head, forcing him to his knees. The snow muffled his gasp as the wind carried it away. Gasping for air, Vincent dropped to his hands, panting at the pain. Lightning seemed to continue tracing through him, blinding his vision to pure white pain.

That's when he saw it. The mansion, the room, the silver-haired child, it was all there. _No, not another one. I can't take another one._ But his silent plea went unnoticed. Watching helplessly, he felt himself drawn into the younger Vincent, drawn into the memory himself.

The child turned, aqua eyes dancing. "Hey, Vincent. We'll always be together, right?" That innocent smile. It couldn't possibly the power-hungry man they knew now. Yet…who else could it be?

Vincent found himself locked by this world of memory. He couldn't consciously move, only watch as the dream played out. He tried desperately to stop himself from pulling the child into his arms. "Yeah. We will. I'll never let you go." A smile he hadn't even known had existed ghosted across his lips as he hugged the child. _No, NO! Please stop!_

His field of vision drew blank and he thought with pure relief that it was over. Instead, when he opened his weary eyes again, those aqua eyes were still locked with him. He could tell this was different than last time, closer to the present.

Unable to hold his own will, he clasped the child to his chest. "Vincent, you know I love you, right?" Those innocent eyes again, this time filled with a delicate adoration. "Right?" The child snuggled closer to him, the warmth of the smaller body mingling with his own.

Vincent watched in horror as he lifted the elegant chin and looked into those piercingly sweet eyes. "Yeah. I know." The child placed his hands on the man's shoulders and sat up, leaning in closer. Vincent almost yelled as their lips touched, the kiss lingering. But he would have gone unheard anyway. _No! I refuse to believe! This can't be real! Somebody stop this nightmare! I can't—_

"Vincent." The sweet voice caressed the man's ears like velvet. The memory had changed again, this time showing a slightly older child before him. But still those silver locks and the aqua gaze remained. That hadn't changed. He watched as he reached forward, pushing a few strands of spun silver out of the child's eyes.

"Yes?"

A faint touch of pink came over the child, a fair blush. "Vincent. I know you love me. A-and I love you. So…" The child looked away, suddenly silent and seeming so much older.

Vincent stroked the pale cheek, turning the fair face to him. "Yes?"

Throwing strong arms around him, the child buried a tired face into his shirt. Vincent could almost feel the tears soaking through the fabric, but something separated him from the sensation. The Vincent in the room looked down at the child softly. "I-I want you Vincent."

Vincent heard a silvery laugh pour from his lips. "But you have me, right here. Do you think I've been an illusion all along?"

"No. But I-I _want_ you." Silver hair fell across that saddening gaze. "It could all disappear tomorrow. If Hojo does come for one of us, I want to know I didn't miss my opportunity."

_What? This kid has got to be kidding! This has got to stop!_ But instead of shouting out the words, his voice was delicate and soft. "You know what you're asking. I can't allow this Se—"

"Please!" Tears rimmed the aqua eyes. _Just like that first time._ "I want the opportunity to _know _you. To know you completely." The child reached up and pulled Vincent's head down, placing a kiss on the man's lips. "Just this once, I want to be part of you." A warm hand slipped under Vincent's shirt, caressing the pale skin of his shoulder. "This is my last request to you."

Vincent gasped, unable to believe what he'd heard. Not only had the child just asked the unthinkable, but he himself had almost said the name. That name. _Sephiroth. No, it's not possible! Just shove the child away and tell him no! Please! I don't want this to happen! That isn't me! That isn't Sephiroth! This isn't real!_ He screamed silently as his body pulled the child closer, placing kisses on the tender skin. The warm hands wound their way down his sides, grasping the ragged shirt to pull it loose from his pants. Nimble fingers quickly unfastened the buttons and soon Vincent's pale chest was revealed, hot against the child's touch.

_No, No, NO! Let me go! Let me escape this! It-it can't happen! It didn't happen! _"NO!" Vincent screamed the word for all he was worth and felt himself falling. Soft snow pillowed his fall and he weakly opened his crimson eyes to pure white. The feeling of the tiny flakes settling on his lashes and cheek made him feel somewhat relieved. Almost…almost safe. The lights of the houses glared warmly at him through the snowstorm as though guiding a lost soul home. But did he even deserve a soul if he did in fact do that?

He breathed in the cold air, almost laughing as it scoured his lungs. Full feeling: that's what he had now. He never knew he could love that sensation so much. A peaceful feeling spread through his body, comforting him. The pure whiteness overtook his vision again, but this time it was different. The glaring white was dimming into black, pulling him into unconsciousness. The last thing he truly felt were his tears running down his cheek to mingle with the melting snow, only to refreeze into crystal drops on his skin.

* * *

Yay for chapter 3! Yeah, more drama. But this is the first glimpse of the angsty goodness lying ahead. I actually feel sorry for Vincent though. Really I do. Well, anyway, next chapter:runs of to think of more angst:

Reviews always welcome! They help me improve. No flaming though, please! I don't think those help anyone.


	5. Cid's Revelation

Ooh! It even starts out dramatically! And why am I so mean to Vincent? I don't mean to, I swear! Anyway, Vincent's starting to get really OOC in some parts, but I'm trying to keep him pretty close. But hey, when you're having a breakdown, you change. Happens all the time. But if any of you are thinking that Cloud has a thing for Vincent from this, sorry, but you're wrong. He's just really worried for his friend and team mate. Maybe. So shame on you. Nah, I read it over and kinda thought that too.

**Chapter 4: Cid's Revelation**

"Cloud! Oh god, Cloud! I found Vincent!"

"Tifa?" The light sound of someone breathing graced Vincent's ears. "Vincent! Vincent! Come on, wake up!"

Vincent heard the voice, trying to place it. He knew it well, but…who? Someone shook him and he heard a groan, never connecting it to himself.

"Vincent! Dammit! He's as cold as death. How long has he been out here?" The male voice sounded distressed, worried. "Tifa, go get Barret. We need to get him inside fast or he won't make it."

The voice seemed to once again turn to Vincent and he forced his eyes open, only able to muster enough strength to slit them. "Unh…Cloud?" He could only see a blurry image of the blonde above him along with the weak puffs of breath coming from his own body. "C-Cloud, I-I can't feel anything." He winced at a sudden pain shooting through his body. Shaking, he took a shallow breath, closing his eyes again.

"Vincent. I thought you were a goner for sure. Just hang in there, okay?" He wrapped his arms around the older man, desperately trying to lend him some of his warmth. "Barret's coming and then we'll get you warm, okay?"

"Hey!" As if guided by a cue, the big man trudged up beside of the pair. "I-is he all right?" Kneeling in the snow, he gingerly picked up Vincent, hissing at the icy chill his body held. "All right. I've got him. Cloud, what's wrong?" He was already at the door of the inn when he saw the blonde still standing where Vincent had lain.

"Look at the tracks. It's as if he came here on his own. But, how could that be? Vincent wouldn't do this to himself, would he?" He gave Barret a wondering look, posing the question again in his blue eyes.

Barret shifted the gunner's weight carefully. "That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting him the hell in there so he doesn't die." Turning quickly, he stepped inside the open door, nodding thanks to Tifa who was holding it for him.

Cloud, worry crossing his face again, decided he'd been defeated in his investigation and followed the big man inside.

Vincent was faintly aware of a shrill female voice yelling his name along with another male, most likely Red, calling to him. Softly he fell into his unconscious again, letting the cries go unheard as he drifted into blank sleep once more.

-----------------------------------

Warmth fell upon Vincent's face, waking him into bright light. Groaning, he turned, burying his face under the blanket.

"So ya finally decided t' wake up. Been thinkin' you might sleep for damned near eternity."

Startled, Vincent raised his head and stared into the blue eyes in front of him. He cried out with surprise and jumped back, smacking his head on the bed's headboard. Cradling his head, he dropped his face onto his bent knees.

"Hey! Calm down, it's only me. God. Don't have t' give yourself a damned concussion over it." He reached forward and patted Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent's crimson eyes glared out at the pilot. "Don't touch me," he whispered.

"Huh? What's yer problem, Vince?" He leaned in, trying to get an understanding of what was going on. "All I did was-"

"I said, don't touch me!" He pushed Cid away, watching uncaringly as the man almost fell out of his chair.

"Damn, Vince! What th' hell?" He straightened out the chair and stood before Vincent, his arms crossed. Something wasn't right here. Vincent never had a particular liking to him, he knew that. But he'd never lashed out like this either. He kneeled on the bed, trying to look at the pale face. "Seriously, Vince. What's going on?" He watched the black-haired head rise slowly.

The look in Vincent's eyes was deadly poison. He pushed at the pilot again, but was overpowered this time. "I said get away! I don't want you anywhere near me, Highwind! Get the hell away!" His curled fist rose up to meet Cid's chin, but it was grasped in a powerful grip instead.

"Vincent, dammit!" He reached up to grip the other wrist too, holding the gunner at bay. "What th' fuck is wrong with you?" He pushed the older man down, his wrists clenched tightly in Cid's hands.

_This is almost like last night,_ Vincent thought quickly. _Does this mean last night wasn't an accident?_ Vincent bucked under the pilot, trying to get free. "Get off me! I told you last night it would never happen! Let me go!" He lashed out again, this time his forehead connecting with Cid's nose. Instantly his wrists were free and he scrambled to his feet, reaching for his gun laying a foot away.

"Ah, shit! Vincent, I wasn't doin' anything! And what th' fuck do you mean 'last night'?" He wiped his hand across his upper lip, drawing a smear of red across his face. "I'm tryin' t' understand here, Vince." He glared at the man. "Vincent, I—Vince, put that down." He drew in a shaky breath as the gunman trained the pistol on him.

"What do you mean?" Vincent's voice was shaky as he clenched the cold steel tighter. "What do you mean you don't remember last night?" His eyes flared with a dangerous fire.

Cid stood stone-still, watching the dark-haired man from lowered eyes. "No, I don't. The last thing I remembered was getting so drunk I couldn't tell th' ceiling from th' floor and comin' up here. I saw you asleep and that's all I remember. Then I woke up on th' floor this mornin'." He slowly drew in a breath, ready to move if those fingers tightened anymore. "I didn't do anything!" Suddenly he was taken aback. If he had had a blackout that long, maybe he had done something. But what could he have done to make Vincent act like this? "Vince, I—I…what happened?" he asked in a frightened whisper.

The gunman kept his pistol trained on the other man. He knew he wouldn't be able to shoot. He was shaking far too much to do that. But it kept Cid back; that's all that mattered right now. "You…you really don't remember?" he whispered fiercely. "Nothing?"

"Nothin'. I swear it."

"I…I…" He looked down at the shaking gun then up at Cid. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he realized what he was prepared to do. He dropped the gun and sank to his knees, staring at his hands in horror. "Dear god, I was about…" He cut himself off, covering his face in his hands.

Cid breathed from relief. So he wasn't going to shoot. Gathering up his confidence, he carefully walked to Vincent, pushing the gun as far away as possible. "Vincent. Vince, what did I do?" He had never questioned the consequences of his blackouts, but then again, he'd never had this effect on someone he knew. Kneeling before the gunner he reached out. After a second thought, he pulled his had back before he had touched the trembling shoulder.

Vincent looked up, his crimson eyes filled with regret. Something inside of him was trying to get out, Cid felt it. Something he desperately needed rid of. "Vincent, I'm only tryin' to help."

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut as if pained by Cid's voice. A tear slipped down his cheek, splashing lightly on the floor. "I—I don't want to think about it," he whispered.

Cid sat back on his heels, contemplating the words. Suddenly something in his mind clicked, putting two and two together. "Oh fuck. I—Vincent, I didn't…did I?" He stared at the man, horror filling his eyes. "I didn't—"

"Shut up!" Vincent sank to the floor completely, his head hidden behind his arms. "I don't want to hear you say it!" he yelled in a muffled voice.

The blonde man could hear the pain in his voice. But for a reason unknown to him, he couldn't stop from speaking. The only thing left in his mind flooded from his lips. "Vincent…did I try to…to…oh shit." He heard Vincent's strangled yell for him to shut up again, but it didn't sink in. He had. He truly had tried to hurt his teammate. Disgusted with himself, he stood up, shaking his head before he stumbled out of the room.

A few more tears rolled down Vincent's cheek as he listened to Cloud calling to Cid. Weakly he looked up. The blonde was no where to be seen. He tried to pull himself together, tried his hardest to stand, but it was all too much. The weakness from his night outside coupled with what he had just gone through combined and he stayed where he was, unable to move save for the involuntary shaking.

He eyed the pistol lying across the room. If only he could get to it. Then he could end it all. If he could reach the gun, lift it to his temple, squeeze the trigger, it would all be over. The nightmares, the waking problems, his life, it would all be over. Everyone would be far better off.

Trembling from his lack of strength, he pulled himself toward the glinting pistol. Just a little farther, almost there.

His fingers had just grazed the smooth metal when his weakness overtook him and he fell, exhausted, his face pressed against the cool wood. _Why?_ he thought fiercely,_ why can't I do it? Why do I feel that even if I get it, I can't raise it to my own head? Why do I feel there's a reason to keep living?_

Giving up, he drew his hand back to his body. He lay there, curled on the floor, crying into his hands as the door opened and footsteps stopped by his back. Soft hands gathered him into strong arms and he collapsed, every ounce of his will gone. "God, Vincent. What happened?"

Tifa smoothed his damp hair away from his face. The black silk strands clung mercilessly to his cheeks. She held him closer, laying her head on top of his as he sobbed into her shoulder. She glanced behind her as Cloud raced up the stairs, Barret close behind him. Concern creased his smooth features as he knelt beside the two, laying a hand on Vincent's back. "Hey, Vincent, are you all right?" he asked softly.

Tifa's eyes shot straight through Cloud. "Of course he isn't! Look at him! Does this look like the normal Vincent?" She hugged him closer, a protective glare in her eyes.

Barret decided he needed to pull them apart before they began fighting with Vincent right in the middle. "Okay guys. Tifa, calm down. None of us are used to seeing Vincent so damn worked up over whatever the hell it is. The guy's obviously had somethin' happen to him or else he wouldn't be actin' all strange like this." He glanced toward the window. "And add in that damned Cid, runnin' off like that. Damn fool's gonna freeze out there."

Tifa felt Vincent stiffen in her arms. Something was really bothering him and she had a feeling that Cid had something to do with it. However, she decided to keep her realization to herself to possibly save Vincent from anymore pain.

* * *

Wow. I'm getting in way over my head now. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Plus the language! You'd hardly ever catch me actually using that language. Well, used to. But this shows how smart I am. I needed inspiration, so for the first part when Vincent's outside I went outside to write it! And suffice it to say, but it's not that warm in the middle of January in Mid-Ohio. Plus I was by a river. Let's just say I got that part down good, but earned a frozen body for it. Don't try this at home, kids.

Reviews always welcome! Ooh! And if you have any suggestions that you think might be good, go ahead and say them. I'll credit you along with major hugs if it inspires me.


	6. Snowfall

W00t for crappy chapter titles! lol I think I just put that because my brain was blank from just finishing the chapter along with a play on the word 'freefall'. But that'll make more sense on in the chapter. But it's chapter 5! My writing is an escape. But I tend to overdo it sometimes. But anyway, no weird parts this chapter, unless you consider really, really faint sappiness weird. Well, guess it is considering who they are. But I'm not gonna give it away. Hmm, still following the game so you'll probably recognize this stuff if you've played it. Anyway, go for it!

**Chapter 5: Snowfall**

Vincent laughed harshly. Feeling this tired and sore wasn't his thing. Unfortunately he had no control over it so yesterday's events left him emotionally and, more noticeably, physically drained. He had eventually fallen asleep in Tifa's arms and slept peacefully until morning. Cloud had woken him by shaking him gently.

The blinding light pierced his eyes and he raised a hand, covering them from the sun. It was hard to believe that a little less that twenty-four hours ago Tifa and Cloud had found his half-frozen body. The scuffled impression where he had lain was now erased by the scampering children of the village.

A chill ran through him and he shivered involuntarily, catching Cloud's attention. "Vincent, are you sure you're fine? We can always stay anot—"

"Enough Strife. I'm fine. Now please, stop asking." He glared at the younger man, his crimson eyes turning dark. He had already allowed Cloud to see one hidden side of him. The blonde didn't need to know more. He sent the message clearly with his steady gaze.

Turning with a slight uncomfortable feeling, Cloud left. He called over his shoulder that they were leaving in an hour. Vincent reached a hand below his cloak, ensuring that his supplies were ready and packed. The small collection of potions, his materia, his pistol; it was all there. As his fingers brushed the cold steel his mind flashed back to yesterday morning when he had held the gun pointed at Cid. He shook his head, black tresses falling over his shoulders.

He couldn't think of that now. He was about to go with Cloud to search for Sephiroth. And Cid was joining them. The important thing was to get rid of those thoughts, at least for right now. For if he didn't, he knew he wouldn't be able to look at the other man, a huge deal considering their teamwork would be completely shot. _Bad word usage_. It brought up the images of the gun in his hands, shaking as he aimed it at Cid.

He ran his right hand across his face. Looking up at a crunching in the snow, his gaze met with blue eyes. Regret, shame, pain: these were the emotions practically pouring out of Cid's face. Standing still, he watched the blonde approach him carefully. It was as if Cid was frightened that Vincent might take off running any second.

A stray wind whipped through the village, tearing Vincent's hair away from his face and flinging it behind him. He ducked into the high collar of his cloak, his crimson eyes regarding the pilot with slight unease.

Stopping a few feet from the gunner, Cid broke their eye contact, flicking his gaze to the ground. "Vincent, I—I'm really sorry. I—yesterday I thought about it all and I truly am sorry. You can't understand…" he looked again at the crimson eyes, his voice breaking, "how much I regret that."

Vincent stared, unsure whether he had in fact seen a crystal tear slide down the other man's cheek. "You—Vincent, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose. Damn! I wasn't acting of my own will! So please, could you ever forgive me?" He bowed his head, closing his blue eyes.

A whisper was Vincent's only response. "How can someone damned ever have the right to forgive?" He turned away and headed in the direction Cloud had gone. Then a lightness in his chest made him stop. "But if I could, I would Cid."

Cid raised his head quickly watching the gunman disappear behind the inn. Surprise filled his mind as he saw the flicker of red on white. _He was willing to forgive me? After what I did?_ Unsure at Vincent's thoughts, he hurried to catch up with the other two, a small smile of relief hovering on his lips.

-------------------------

"You know, I'm not so sure about this."

Cloud was standing at the edge of a steep slope at the end of Snowy Village. Eyeing the slipping drifts and slick spots of ice, he glanced back at the other two. They both held snowboards, ready to follow Cloud down the snowy mountain. He was sure neither of them had ever even touched a snowboard, let alone ridden one.

Cid stepped forward and pushed a bit on the younger man's back. "Are you plannin' on going or are we gonna stand around freezing our fuckin' asses off?" He rubbed his legs to accentuate the question. "What th' hell are you afraid of?"

Not quite ready to take the plunge into that white blur, he whipped around, clutching the snowboard to his side. Grabbing the pilot's arm, he pulled the older man directly beside him and jabbed downward with the snowboard. "You want to go first, Cid? Because I'm quite willing to let you."

"Holy—" The pilot stumbled backward and fell at Vincent's feet. "You mean we have t' go down _that_? We'll fuckin' kill ourselves!" He glared at the blonde boy then switched his blue gaze upward. "Vince, you've got some damned sense. Tell him he's crazy!"

The gunner simply brushed a flake of snow off of his nose and stepped up next to Cloud. He turned his crimson eyes on the man, nodding. "Cid may be right," he said quietly, earning a 'hell yeah!' from the pilot, "but, we have to do it."

"What!" There was a scuffling behind them and a snow-covered Cid appeared between the two. "Are you both out of your fuckin' minds?" He shook his arms quickly, ridding himself of the gathering snow. Sighing, he reached up, pulling his goggles down over his blue eyes. "Well, let's do this."

Cloud smiled wanly and placed his board on the powdery snow. Glancing at the others once more he slipped his boots into the straps and pushed off, the wind rushing past his ears.

Cid watched the boy disappear into the forming blizzard. He heard a swooshing sound beside him and looked over to see the empty spot where Vincent had stood. "Well, guess I have no choice," he mumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the board over the edge of the slope, unable to keep himself from shouting as he lost his balance, plummeting down the mountain.

------------------------

Bright light pounded on Cloud's face. Groaning, he rolled over, pressing his face into the covers of the bed. But…why was it so cold? "Mmm…Barret, close the damn window…" he mumbled. But instead of a response from the big man he got a mouthful of snow. Sitting up quickly, he gritted his teeth at the intense heat flaring through his numb legs and he pushed himself up, gasping at the pure whiteness around him.

Snow. It covered everything. Cloud sat still, trying to remember where and why he was here when he saw a snowboard laying a few feet from him. The bright colors shocked him back into reality and he stared at the expanse with wide eyes. He faintly recalled standing at the edge of the mountain, gazing down at the steep slope. Cid and Vincent had been there also, but…

_Cid! Vincent!_ Cloud realized they were no where to be seen and clambered to his feet, ignoring the shooting pains running through his body. Scanning the newly fallen snow, he picked out a patch of blue. "Cid! Cid, are you all right? Answer me Cid!" He forced his way to the other man, the snow growing deeper by the second.

The blonde moaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit," he muttered under his breath. A hand landed on his shoulder and he saw Cloud kneel down beside him.

"Hey, how're you doing?" he asked Cid softly. "Not hurt, are you?"

"Ah, this hurt me?" He jabbed a thumb back toward the mountain. "Hell. I've been beat up worse than this loads of times. Little mountain didn't do shit." He gave Cloud a bluish grin. Running a hand over his short hair, he stood and picked up his goggles from the snow. He grinned again, this time a little sourly. "Like I said, we'll kill ourselves."

"I don't believe those were your exact words, Highwind."

Both the men turned and stared at Vincent. He in turn glanced from one to the other and then shifted his attention to the snowy field before them. Red eyes watched the flying white flakes. "There's going to be a blizzard. Soon. We'd best find some shelter or we won't make it very far." There was almost a shade of worry in his voice.

Cloud looked at Cid, confused at yet another change in Vincent, before standing and pulling a rolled piece of paper out of his jacket. "Okay, let's get a look at the map. Maybe we can figure out where to go from there." Unrolling the paper, he spread it in front of them, pointing at a red x placed on the image. "I think that this is the mountain and we're here right now. So all we have to do…" he trailed a finger over the parchment, stopping at another mountain, "is get there."

"Yeah…but how do we get there?" Cid glanced up at Cloud, his voice carrying a worried tone.

"Simple." The boy crossed his arms and rubbed them momentarily, trying to bring back his warmth. "All we need to do is find this path. See? And that'll lead us straight to the glacier."

Vincent looked around skeptically. "There are no trails. Just a field." Another gaze confirmed a suspicion he'd had. "No landmarks either."

Cid stopped both by raising his hands. "Whoa. Wait a minute. We're going t' a glacier? What th' hell do we wanna go there for? And how th' hell are we supposed t' find a trail that isn't even here?" Swinging an arm around, he motioned to the growing snowstorm. "And we can't just sit around here chit-chatting all damned day either. So I suggest we just get up and go in th' general direction." Jabbing at the map in Cloud's hands he announced the way. "That way sound good with everyone else?"

Vincent's crimson eyes turned away from the pilot. Something always went wrong when Cid started making rash decisions like this. Besides, Cid had just pointed back at the mountain they'd just descended. He stood, realizing that Cid was getting no where. "Highwind, the idea might work, but not that way. That is, unless you want to climb back up the mountain."

Realizing his mistake, Cid whirled around, an embarrassed pink spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, well, th' damned snow made it hard t' see. So, okay," he bent over the map again, rubbing his chin, "that way?" He motioned away from the slope, more or less to the area directly behind Vincent.

Cloud suddenly jumped up from his position of kneeling in the snow and rolled the map back up. After securing it tightly and ensuring that his sword was easily accessible, he clapped his hands together once as if to symbolize a decision has been reached. "Okay, that way," he said, agreeing on Cid's second choice. He gathered up his courage and headed into the whipping wind, the snow hitting him from all sides.

Cid felt the crimson gaze on him again. Instead of acknowledging it however, he stepped past Vincent and followed Cloud. He knew he wouldn't be able to say anything if he looked into those eyes. Listening carefully, he heard the shuffling of Vincent's body fighting its own way through the snow drifts. He focused forward and fell in line behind Cloud, trying to keep up with the ex-SOLDIER.

Vincent kept his eyes on the blonde head bobbing in front of him like a beacon. He was almost glad that Cid hadn't looked at him. He stared blankly ahead, trying to focus on just the trail he was following and not the person making it.

Cloud stopped after a while, glancing around to see if the surroundings had changed any. They hadn't. He tried to pull the map out again but it was in a small pouch, wedged between his body and his sword. The way the snow surrounded him kept the huge blade pressed against his back tightly so there was no freeing the pouch or its contents.

Shrugging, his continued forward until he finally became aware of a feeling that had been floating at the base of his mind all along. He was tired. Incredibly tired. He shook himself suddenly, fighting off the sensation, the urge to fall asleep. He knew that to do so would be potentially dangerous, maybe even lethal, but he felt so weak. His vision dimmed along with his hearing and he hardly noticed Cid coming up along side of him. Finally unable to keep fighting his own body, his legs buckled underneath him and he fell, the snow cushioning his fall.

Cid had just passed Cloud when he heard the muffled _whoomph_ behind him. Turning slowly he saw Cloud, his eyes closed and breathing rather shallowly. Cid instantly became fully aware of the situation, yelling back to Vincent.

The raven-haired gunman looked up at Cid's voice. Something about Cloud. Cloud…passed out? He quickly rushed forward to see the boy in Cid's arms, his blue eyes shut. His cheeks were already gathering frost.

Cid looked anxiously at Vincent. "Is-is he…what happened?"

"I was just about to ask you the same."

Cloud, still able to hear his teammates tried to answer, tried to yell out that he just wanted to sleep, but no sound broke from his frozen lips. Slowly, ever so painstakingly slow, his vision gave out completely and he receded into the silent blackness.

* * *

Whew, that was actually a longer chapter. Or it seemed like it. But how's it going so far? I know the next part's pretty obvious if you go by the game, but who knows what I'll get inspired to throw in? I need to get back to the subject this whole thing started with. But I guess I'm just unconsciously building up to it. Who knows? Sorry if this seems a little blah compared to the rest, but I have had a lot of other stuff on my mind as well. So that's my lame excuse. And I'll still accept suggestions.

Reviews always welcome!


	7. Holzoff

Okay. Chapter 6...is done! Yay! Sorry it's a little longer than the other chapters, but it just kept going. And going. And going. And I think you get the point. But anyway, wow, this is going a long way from my angsty self I think. A little more on the light side. Maybe. It'll probably turn back around soon. Who knows? But I was asked by Toystore, a very sweet and helpful watcher, if I could make Cid more lovable. An interesting thought and as I've found, a little hard. O.o But I tried a little. Next chapter will probably have me trying a little harder just 'cause it's fun.

**Chapter 6: Holzoff**

The man leaned back from the bed, scratching his head. "I think he'll be fine. Just needed a little bit of sleep and warmth, that's all." Folding his arms he nodded at Cloud whose eyes remained closed. "He'll probably wake up anytime."

A sigh of relief rushed out of Vincent. When Cloud had collapsed on the mountain both he and Cid had panicked, unable to awaken the boy. Luckily, the blizzard had cleared and they were able to carry the unconscious blonde to the first house they saw. Even more lucky, the man they found inside had an extensive knowledge of medicinal and survival techniques. So Cloud had been saved.

He was about to go downstairs to tell Cid when a moan escaped the boy's lips. Vincent quickly leaned over, glancing at the old man beside him before returning his attention to the reviving Cloud. Blonde eyelashes fluttered and finally raised, mako-blue eyes shining through. "Cloud? How are you feeling?" He talked slowly in case the blonde wasn't fully awake yet.

The sound of Vincent's voice must have jolted Cloud into full consciousness as he sprang up, a hand shooting to his head. Cringing at the pain flaring through his body, he looked blankly around the room. His gaze settled on the crimson-eyed gunner at his side. "Wha—where am I?"

Vincent was prepared to answer, but their host spoke up before him. "Well, my boy, glad to see you're awake. But welcome to my home; the name's Holzoff. You were mighty lucky your friends found me. Wandering around like that is dangerous." He stopped momentarily to shove a steaming cup into Cloud's hands. He handed another to Vincent and looked them both over. "Drink it quick, it's got a few potions added in."

Holzoff watched the two as they gulped the solutions down then wasted no time in pushing another cup into Vincent's hand. At the gunman's lost look he motioned toward the stairs. "For the bad-mouthed one," he said quietly.

Nodding, Vincent realized he was groaning inside. He and Cid had spent the entire time in Holzoff's avoiding each other. Cid's reason was unknown, perhaps embarrassment, but Vincent was a little hesitant at seeing the pilot for a number of reasons, least of all being that Cid still thought of Vincent as homosexual.

Speaking of which, it dawned on him that he hadn't had a nightmare since Snowy Village. Maybe it had all been a huge fluke, something that never really happened. _God, I hope so. I don't know if I can take another_—

"Vincent! Watch out!"

His crimson gaze shot forward as one foot stepped off of the loft. He hadn't been paying attention, drawn deep within his thoughts, and he hadn't noticed that he'd already descended the stairs, passed Cid and continued toward the open space above the main room. The mug crashed to the floor, shattering.

Vincent gasped as he flailed his arms, trying his hardest to regain his balance and not join the cup below him. He was about to tip over the edge completely when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto the loft. Actually, pulling might have been an understatement.

He fell backward, tumbling to the floor in a mass of red cloth, the body beneath him cushioning his fall. Dazed, the gunner just laid on his back, catching his breath in between shallow gasps.

A moan of pain beneath him brought him back to reality and he rolled over, pulling the cloak from the person. Cid's blue eyes stared upward, locking with Vincent's. Tearing his gaze away from the crimson eyes, Cid crawled to his knees, brushing himself off. Vincent could tell Cid was trying to avoid looking at him. "Damn Vince, what th' hell were you thinking? Just walking off int' space like that. You're gonna find yourself at the bottom of some damned ravine someday." He stood quickly, straightening his shirt. "Just glad you're so light. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able t' help you."

Vincent brushed back a lock of hair that was dangling in his face. Cid was actually admitting to helping someone on purpose? The whole idea seemed strange to Vincent; maybe a little too strange. He followed Cid's example and stood, shaking out his cloak as he did. "I'm sorry Highwind. I didn't mean to fall on you like that."

Cid had sat down on a couch along the side of the loft, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Vince. It was just a lucky break that I saw you in time. But seriously," he looked up at the gunman carefully, his blue eyes peeking out from below his goggles, "what could have made you zone out that bad?"

Vincent turned away. He couldn't tell Cid about anything. That would only get Cid involved and of course then Cloud would be right along with the rest following him. Then it wouldn't just be his problem. No. He had to take care of it alone. He made to leave when Cid reached out and grasped a corner of his cloak. Vincent glared from the fist clenching scarlet cloth to questioning blue eyes.

"Cid, let me—"

"I'm not lettin' go until you at least give me some damned hint as t' why you've been so jumpy lately." He tightened his grip on the cloth earning an impatient glare from Vincent. "I just want t' help you. T', you know, try and apologize for what I did. So will you let me or not?" His voice had grown quiet as he stared at the other man.

He was holding true to his word. Vincent didn't see any opportunity to get free without causing a huge scene or injuring one or both of them. "All right, Cid! You want to know what's been bothering me?" He flopped down on the coach on the opposite end from Cid. "Fine. Here it is. We're trailing Sephiroth, a dangerous experiment gone wrong who could at any minute show up and blow us to and past oblivion in a millisecond. Now," Cid's eyes widened as Vincent's voice grew dark, "do you want to ask me again why I'm so jumpy or are you going to let me go?"

So what if he hadn't told the entire truth? It was enough. Apparently Vincent's words had caused something to click inside of Cid's mind and he saw the pilot drop the cloak. Pulling it close to him, the gunner began to rise when Cloud came rushing downstairs, Holzoff close behind him.

The blonde boy stood panting, staring at the two. He seemed better than before, but it was still so obvious that he needed more rest. Vincent made a mental note to ask Holzoff to add a sleeping potion to Cloud's next drink. _The boy's going to run himself to death soon in the state he's in_.

Unaware of Vincent's plot, Cloud brushed a hand back through his spiky hair. "What happened down here? All I know is that you left in a daze and then we heard Cid yelling something and there was this big crash." He stumbled over to the couch, practically falling into the soft cushions between the two. "And now I come down and here you are having a chat. I thought one of you had killed the other." A weak laugh rose from him as he slid further into the sofa.

Vincent stood quickly and turned his crimson eyes toward Holzoff before he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "You know where we're headed, right? Any tips we may need?" His voice was slightly unsteady, but he shoved the thought away. Between almost falling thirty feet and having an outburst at Cid, he figured he had earned the right to sound like that.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Holzoff had been lazily watching the group, nursing one of his own tonics himself. "The Great Glacier. Very dangerous area. Some of the world's best climbers have never come down from that peak. I almost disappeared on that glacier myself and I would still be there if it hadn't been for Yamski."

The others kept a sharp watch on the man, careful to pick up on any hints that might help them later. However, none of them understood this last statement from Holzoff. The man noticed their confused looks and continued. "Ah, that's right. You've probably never heard of him. He was my friend and climbing partner back when I was still an enthusiast. One of those people who was always willing to help a friend. Always climbed below me incase something happened." A melancholy smile crossed his face as he stared into the steaming cup in his hands. "He cut the rope to save me one day. I've never seen him since then."

Cloud's blue gaze swept over his teammates and their host. "I—I'm sorry," he said quietly extending sympathy to the man. He was surprised when Holzoff raised his head smiling brightly.

"I thank you for that, but it's all right. I realize that it was something he wanted. He wanted to save my life and if he could he'd probably be telling me to stop moping around. So I don't think too much on the subject." He stopped and glanced at Cloud for a moment before a knock at the door caught his attention. "Hmm? More visitors? Say, if they need a little help would you mind joining me for a little while?" He waited for Cloud to nod silently before opening the door.

"Oh, hello!" A cheery female voice reached the group inside and Cloud looked up trying to see around Holzoff. "Sorry to bother you, but we're looking for someone."

Holzoff cleared his throat and shifted a bit on his right foot. "Hmm, big group. Good traveling form. Not sure if I can help you or not though. Not too many people coming through this area, especially now of all times. But I can try. What does this person look like?"

Vincent thought about the voice they had heard. She did sound somewhat familiar, but why? He started toward the hallway when he got his answer from the voice herself. "Well, actually, its three people we're looking for, three men. Two blondes and—Vincent!"

Vincent prepared himself as Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened a bit recalling the last time he had felt this, when Tifa had held him that morning in Snowy Village. He waited until she had loosened her grip before he pulled away. "Tifa, you found us. Hope the journey wasn't too hard."

Tifa smiled and flicked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nah, we had Red navigating and Cait Sith plowing ahead of us. So it wasn't too bad. Plus we had the fire materia to keep us warm even though Barret almost caught his clothes on fire." She laughed easily and snuggled into her jacket. "Plus Yuffie and I found these extra-warm coats in the item shop. I guess not many people wanted them. We were going to get you guys some too, but we figured you already had picked some up." Glancing behind her at the rest of the group she motioned at Holzoff. "So, who's he?"

Vincent looked past her at the old man. "His name's Holzoff. He helped us when Cloud passed out on the mountain." He instantly regretted saying that. Tifa's demeanor had taken a complete turn and now she was staring worriedly at Vincent, her brown eyes anxious.

"Cloud…did something happen to Cloud? He's all right, isn't he?" She tried to push past him. "Please Vincent; tell me he's all right!"

"He's—"

"I'm fine Tifa! Calm down!" A gloved hand was placed on Vincent's shoulder and he moved to the side to let the blonde through. Almost immediately Cloud was thrown to the floor by Tifa, her arms wrapping around his neck as she started sobbing onto his shoulder. "See? I told you I was fine. Just a little accident, that's all."

Vincent decided to leave the two alone and returned to the main room, taking up his previous spot again. Closing his eyes he could hear the happy greetings from the others outside to Cloud. Though he was glad to see them, Vincent wasn't one to join in their reunion. He heard a sigh and opened his crimson eyes to see Cid still sitting on the couch, his head laid on the arm of the sofa. For some odd reason unknown to Vincent, the other man just looked…tired, like he was worn down past all his limits. Vincent knew the feeling well.

"Highwind?" His voice was soft as he spoke the pilot's name. Cid looked up, his head still resting on the arm. "Aren't you going to join them out there?"

Cid glanced toward the hallway and the sounds coming from there. "Nah. They don't need me. They're plenty happy as they are. Besides, don't really see the point in getting' up from here." He closed his eyes and sighed again, slipping his own arm under his head. "I just figured I'd stay in here. That all right with you, Vince?"

"Hmm? Oh. Sure. Go ahead." He was a little thrown off track by Cid's change in behavior. Instead of the usual loud-mouthed cussing fiend they all knew, lately Cid had turned into a quiet worrier. Normally he wouldn't mind being in the middle of everyone's attention. In fact, he'd be relishing it. But now…he was avoiding everyone, not just Vincent. Almost as if he had something to hide. Maybe he did. Vincent didn't consider it his job to go around and investigate those things.

He shook his head to get a few strands of hair out of his face. "Well, now that Tifa and the others are here, there won't be much more time before Cloud wants to leave. And as worried as I am for his health, I don't think I can stop him. We'll just have to be ready to follow him as soon as he's ready." Half-glancing at the pilot, he turned and walked through the hallway, squinting slightly as he stepped into the bright sunlight.

"Hey, Vincent!" Barret's right arm hooked around the gunner's shoulders, almost pushing the smaller man to the ground. "Wonderin' when you were gonna show up. So what're you thinkin' about this climb? Gonna be easy or we in for a hell of a fight?"

Vincent escaped Barret's arm and brushed a hand across his face. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it, if that's what you mean," he stated quietly. It was the truth even though he wasn't speaking strictly of the climb. He _wasn't_ looking forward to it for one reason: he knew that Sephiroth was waiting on the other side. No, not like he knew, just like he _felt_ it, like he could feel Sephiroth's presence exerting itself on his surroundings. He let out a breath, whispering the silver-haired man's name with it.

Sephiroth was waiting and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Cloud was determined to find him and Vincent wasn't about to stand in his way. But he couldn't abandon the blonde boy either. Besides, he still had some…_issues_ to clear up with Sephiroth.

Barret noticed Vincent's lapse in focus and slapped him on the back. "Ah, no problem. We're all a little nervous about facin' that thing, but we gotta do it. No use worryin' about it." He smiled and walked away headed in the direction of Cloud.

"He seems a little too happy."

Vincent whirled around at the voice. Cid stood behind him sorting his materia carefully and storing precious potions and elixirs where he could find them quickly. The pilot still had that tired look to him, but he seemed to be ignoring it for the moment. "Hmm, yes." Vincent let the response slide out easily and held out a hand to the man.

Cid glanced up, startled by Vincent's sudden move. The snow was beginning to fall lightly and a few flakes settled on his ebony hair, standing out like stars. His right hand was extended and his crimson eyes watched every move the pilot took. "Vince, what's—"

"I just figured that we'd better get all of this out of the way now. Something's been keeping both of us from even looking at easy other straight and I want to get rid of that." He suddenly thought of what Cid had said back in Snowy Village before their confrontation. "I mean, I just think there are some things we both need to clear up before we continue with this journey or else we may be caught somewhere where we need to depend on each other, but can't because of something little that remained unspoken." His eyes had taken on a strange look and Cid recognized the emotions floating in his gaze.

Vincent was afraid of something. That's what he wanted to talk to Cid about, it had to be. And to think that he actually only trusted the pilot to say this too? Cid couldn't believe his ears especially after the way he had treated the pale gunner over the entire time they'd known each other. Or maybe it was the issue of Snowy Village. _Could that still be on his mind so clearly? _Cid knew he felt regret for it every minute. "Ah…just a minute, 'kay?" he asked quietly before passing Vincent and stepping up to Cloud.

Vincent watched solemnly as he exchanged a few words with the blonde leader then returned, a sincere look shining in his blue eyes. "A—all right. I asked Cloud if we could have a moment alone. I'm guessin' you didn't wanna talk about whatever this is around them." He tilted his head behind him toward the group.

Yuffie saw the two men disappear behind the small house they'd just found. "Hmm? What's with them?" She tugged on Tifa's coat sleeve and motioned toward the tracks of the men. "You have any idea where they're going?"

"What? Who?" Tifa looked around silently counting up the members of the party in her mind.

Yuffie craned her neck trying to see around the corner. "Cid and Vincent. They just went behind there. Looked pretty serious too. Wonder what's going on?"

"What?" The taller girl started forward. Something wasn't right between those two and she knew it. Those two going off like that couldn't be anything good. A hand on her arm stopped her though and she looked back into blue eyes.

Cloud nodded toward the house. "Don't interrupt them. Cid asked if they could be alone, said they needed to talk some things over. Just let them be, okay?" His voice was gentle, almost as if he were just asking a favor, not telling her what to do.

Sighing, Tifa nodded and glanced back once more at the building. _I hope Vincent will be all right._ _I know he can take care of himself, but still_. The memory of Vincent huddled in her arms like a child with fear flooding his eyes was almost too much for her to bear. She prayed that wouldn't have to be repeated today.

* * *

W00t! Yes, I definitely think I wasn't using my full angsty-potential in this one. But as long as it's still good, I guess that doesn't matter too much. Too much angst can get a little overbearing sometimes. So, Vincent's ready to reveal some things, but is Cid ready for what he's going to hear? And will Cid have some secrets of his own? O.o Suspense...I just randomly felt like putting that. Lol But I really apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the previous ones. My mind's been working strangely lately. But if you're worried this might turn into a huge Cid/Vincent fluff, it won't. Lol. At least…it won't be fluff. Heheh.

As always, reviews always appreciated. Suggestions too :D


	8. Confessions

Urgg...How did I do this? Another chapter on one day? There must be some sort of time warp here. But I guess my only excuse is that I just kept going straight on with this one. It's a little shorter than the last chapter and I know it's kinda drawn out. Yes, they're still at Holzoff's. But they really are leaving soon, I swear! I just found out exactly how much more I'm going to need to do for this story if I'm going to follow it to the end of the game (which I probably will) But I'm only on disc two of the game? O.o Impossible! lol But true. So yeah. Uh, a little more angst as Vincent's gonna reveal some of his worries plus a lil' bit of fluffiness. Not much. Just a tiny bit. But I have no excuse for that. It just happened. I wrote it before noticing _what_ I'd written. O.o But that's just how I work. Anyway, enough of my yapping, chapter 7! Hope it's not too crappy. I know I did it extremely fast.

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

A rogue wind blew the drifting snow into Cid's face as he watched Vincent wandering away. He stood firm as the other man returned, the flakes remaining on his wind-chilled cheeks. It amazed him at how the whiteness of the snow almost blended perfectly into that smooth, pale skin. Almost as if Vincent was as pure as the snow, yet tainted by something only he could see.

"Cid, you look worried."

Vincent's voice was clear, unflawed as silk. It pained him to hear the steady front the man was forcing into his speech when it was so easy to see every emotion flowing through those crimson eyes. He gathered his words then spoke carefully, unsure of every word as they passed his lips. "Vincent, can you blame me? You—you've been actin' so strange lately while the others just go on like nothin' happened. And as far as I can tell, nothin' has happened. With th' one exception that is." He lowered his blue eyes away from the gunner.

Vincent turned his back on Cid. "No, I suppose I can't blame you," he whispered quietly.

The pilot almost cringed at the sheer intensity he felt in that one sentence. "You wanted t' talk t' me about something." Desperate to avoid causing a breakdown in Vincent, he changed the subject. His eyes were still downcast and he didn't notice Vincent had leaned against the house wall beside him.

The gunman closed his eyes and sighed again, a small cloud rising before his flushed face. _Wait,_ though Cid, _when did that happen? A few minutes before he was as pale as always_.

Vincent took note of Cid's confused look and nodded his head. "Yes, I did. Like I said, I just feel that we need to get a few things out of our system. Or at least…I do." He was giving off the impression that he didn't want to do as he said, but he continued nevertheless. Glancing at Cid, he allowed the pilot a brief glimpse at the pain settled there. "You wanted to know the truth."

"Huh?" Cid was startled by the man's statement and tried to place what he was speaking of.

"Earlier, in the house. You asked me what was bothering me."

Now Cid was thoroughly confused. "But didn't you answer me? You said that—"

"I know what I said." Vincent's sharp whisper sent chills down Cid's back. Had something had been hidden in what he had said back then? Had he completely missed a point the gunner was trying to show him? Or had he intended not to let the pilot know what he was thinking? Maybe that decision had changed. "I told you the truth, but not the entirety. I am afraid of Sephiroth, but not because he has the power to destroy us. No. I fear him because…because of my past with him."

A breath rolled out of the pilot. "So, that's it? Damn, Vince, that's not something t' get so worked up over. We've all had our pasts with Sephiroth or else we wouldn't be here." He smiled softly at the gunman, receiving only a cold stare. "Vince, what—I don't get what you're tryin' t' say. Help me out here." A slight unease was beginning to fill him.

"I—I think I had a relationship with Sephiroth." Cid's eyes grew wide but he allowed Vincent to continue uninterrupted. "It was after I was…_expelled_ from the Turks." He spat the name of the group out forcefully. "It's actually the Turks' fault when I think of it. If I hadn't been with them I wouldn't have been associated with Shinra, Hojo, or…Sephiroth."

Cid drew it all in quietly. "That's right. I forgot you were a Turk once." He whispered the realization lowly, not really intending for Vincent to hear him.

The ebony-haired man nodded. So he had heard. "But no. I'm wrong. It has nothing to do with the fault of the Turks. _I _was the one to join them." Brushing his snow-laden hair back, he slid down the wall until he sat on the frozen ground, his cloak the only cushion between him and the ice. "I was the one who willingly threw himself to Hojo." He buried his head in his arms.

_He's beginning to act like his old, self-loathing self again. For some reason, I don't see that as a good thing_. Cid shook his head and kneeled before the anguished man. "Vince, I wanna help you and, dammit, I'm tryin'. But you have t' _let_ me. What do you mean by a 'relationship with Sephiroth'?"

Vincent looked up and Cid was astonished to see sparkling tears on his cheeks. "I think I loved him," he whispered harshly. "Both mentally and physically. All I really know is that it was before Hojo had started experimenting with me." He wiped his right hand across his face. "Actually, I'm not even sure that it happened. There are just…memories." Dipping his head behind his arms again, he stared silently at the snow between them.

"M—memories?" The information he'd just heard stunned Cid immensely, but he still managed to make a connection of sorts. "The dream…that dream back on th' mountain, that's when you saw th' memories, wasn't it?" It was the only explanation since that was when the man had started acting odd. "Wha—wait a second. Before Hojo started th' experiments? But that was…that means that Sephiroth wasn't even…this makes no sense."

The only reply from Vincent was a sharp nod. He didn't want to hurt the gunner any more, but he also knew he had to help get to the bottom of this. "All right. So say by some freak chance it did happen. Do you love him now?"

Startled, Vincent's head shot up, his crimson eyes full of surprise. "Do I—no. I don't." He smiled a little at the sudden insight. "I don't. But what does that have to do—"

"It means you don't love him, simple as that. You may fall out of love with someone, but there's always a feeling in th' back of your mind reminding you that you did at one time. So maybe if you aren't feeling that, it didn't happen. At least…it sounds right." Cid crossed his arms and watched the gunman carefully. "So what are you plannin' to do now?"

Vincent sighed, his smile fading. "The only thing I can do. I have to speak with Sephiroth and find out the truth of what happened back then in the Shinra Mansion." He glanced away from Cid and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. "I just don't know if I can."

Reaching out, Cid wiped another tear away before it could reach Vincent's chin. "Hey Vince. Just don't forget that I'm here t' help, 'kay? Always remember that." Shaking away a sudden urge to embrace the man, he leaned forward. "So, you're not alone in this, got it?"

Vincent smiled again, a little longer this time. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me." Vincent looked up into Cid's eyes and suddenly became aware of the tiniest blush spreading across the blonde's cheeks. "Cid? Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." He turned his head quickly breaking his eye contact with Vincent. "It's just…I thought I heard Cloud calling us. Yeah, that's it." He started to rise, but Vincent's touch made him stop. He looked down at the pale hand grasping his wrist.

"Cid, I want to repay you for what you did today. So, if there's anything you need to speak of, do it now while you still have a chance." He removed his hand slowly, his face full of sincerity.

_God, he means it. He really wants me to tell him what's running through my mind right now? He really wants to know what I'm feeling. But…I don't think I—_

"Cid?"

Vincent's voice was all he needed. Cid felt his resolve crumble completely and he dropped to his knees as his legs gave out. The crimson eyes grew wide as the pilot pulled him into his arms, holding him close. Almost laughing at the tear that was making its way down his cheek, the blonde buried his face into Vincent's hair, ebony silk caressing him. "God Vincent, why couldn't you have just let me go?" He was fully aware of the strain in his voice, but didn't care at all. All that mattered was that he was holding Vincent.

The gunman sat still as Cid buried his face in his neck. A few wet drops landed on his smooth skin and Vincent became conscious of the fact that the man was crying. "Cid…why should I have let you leave? What are you—"

"Goddammit Vincent, don't you get it yet?" He pulled the man closer still, threading his fingers through Vincent's silky hair. "Vincent, I—shit! I don't know how to say this!" _But I want to say it! I want to more than you can ever understand! I just don't know if this is right._

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Vincent raised a hand to the back of the blonde head nestled on his shoulder. "Cid, I…" He fell silent unable to grasp the right words. Was Cid really trying to say what he thought he was? He felt Cid's grip relax and looked into blue eyes as Cid sat back, releasing Vincent.

He sniffed once and looked away. "Shit. I feel so stupid right now." A sad smile graced his face before he turned away. "I just, I don't know what came over me, you know?"

"No, I don't," Vincent lied when in fact he had a fairly good idea at what Cid had been about to say. Still, he wasn't going to make assumptions until he knew they were correct. The man in front of him sniffed again then caught his eyes. Blue stared into deep crimson and Cid leaned forward, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "I—I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean t', honestly." He started to stand when he knew only one word from Vincent would make him stay.

"Wait. You…just say it Cid. If you have something you need to get out, do it now before—" He stopped short as Cid caressed his cheek. A shiver ran through him as he felt the other man's lips press lightly against his own. But it wasn't like last time. No, this time Cid meant it.

Pulling back slightly, Cid stared into Vincent's eyes, their noses barely touching. "All right." The blonde's voice was soft, almost a whisper as he spoke. "You wanted t' know what I'm feelin'? I love you Vincent Valentine. There. I said it. I love you and I probably always have, I just didn't realize it." He let go of the pale cheek and turned away, breathing out heavily. "Any more questions?" A glimmer of sadness was breeching his blue eyes.

Vincent sat quietly, stunned into silence. "But you're not—"

"Gay? No. Or at least I didn't used t' be. I guess I am now if I love you, aren't I?" Cid laughed lightly, sweeping a hand through his short hair. "Shit, what'll the guys think when they hear this?"

Vincent suddenly caught on to another part of Cid's thoughts. "Cid, you know that I'm not…right? I mean, even if the whole thing in my dreams did…happen, that doesn't mean I am now." He said it softly, allowing time for it to sink into the other man's head. Surely Cid hadn't thought he was this whole time.

The pilot leaned back, flicking a snowflake off of his nose. "Nah, I caught on not too long after that morning'." His sad smile returned. "And I realize that this probably won't ever be anything more than one-sided. But that doesn't matter. It took me long enough to figure all this shit out and I'm not gonna just toss it away like that. Got it?" He stood quickly, snow falling from his jacket as he shook it lightly. "So that just means that I _will_ always be there for you."

Cid's last words hung in Vincent's mind as he watched the blonde pilot go. It was almost as if the pilot had just sworn to always protect him. From anything, the way he'd said it. Sighing, the gunner stared at the spot where Cid had knelt before him. Had he really been serious? "What else could he have been?" Vincent's voice echoed his thoughts as he bowed his head, wiping the collar of his cloak against his face.

He stepped from behind the building as Cloud turned the corner, running into the older man. Vincent instinctively reached out and steadied the blonde and himself at the same time. "Hey Vincent. I was just coming to get you. We're ready to go, so we'll be leaving really soon. You ready?" He seemed happy for his current health condition and Vincent decided not to question him.

Nodding once, he straightened his cloak. "Yes. I'll be ready in a moment." He patted the boy on the shoulder and watched as he ran back to the group, most likely to announce that they were leaving. Bowing his head again, he smiled softly. Maybe it had been a good idea to talk to Cid. He had doubted it when the conversation had started, but it seemed as though a huge weight had been lifted from his soul. Even if that new development had appeared.

Yuffie looked over to where Vincent was pulling out his lariat and started placing materia carefully. "He seems better," she said absentmindedly. "Wonder what snapped him out of that…well, whatever that was he was in. When he was acting all weird." She whirled around and stood on her tiptoes, straining to look Cid in the eyes. "What'd you do to him?"

Cid raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What'd I do t' him? What's that supposed t' mean?"

Tifa had heard Yuffie's question and had been wondering the same thing. Especially with whatever had happened between the two in Snowy Village. "Yeah, Cid, what _did_ you do to him?"

"Huh?" Cid backed up, the two girls in front of him advancing menacingly. "I didn't do nothin'! Why the hell're you lookin' at me like that?" He felt a fence post behind him and vaulted himself over the wooden post easily, laughing as Tifa and Yuffie climbed under it. "I'm tellin' you girls, I'm innocent!" He ran past Vincent, grinning a little at the sight of the shadowy smile on his pale lips.

Somehow things just seemed…better. At least that's how Vincent saw it. Like things were turning around. Maybe this friendship thing wasn't so bad after all.

--------------------------------

"All right. You've got your ropes, hooks, picks? Good, good. Now I have two points for you. Watch out in the caves. A lot of nasty creatures live up there. And always be sure to keep your temperatures up, okay? Stop every once in a while to warm up. The quickest way to die up there is to freeze to death. So you got that? Great." Holzoff pushed a small bag into Cloud's hands. Here, this'll help when ever one of you gets injured badly. It's a mix of potions, ethers and—"

"Hey!" Cid jumped forward, grabbing the man's hand. "What th' hell do you mean by '_when_ one of you gets injured'? That makes it sound like it's damned near impossible t' make this climb without losing a damn limb or something." He busied himself with patting his arms, then his legs. "If you don't mind, I wish t' keep all parts of my body intact as long as damn near possible."

Holzoff laughed at Cid's image. "No, there's a good possibility that you could all get out of there unscathed. That is, as long as you work together and don't screw up too horribly bad." He motioned toward the others. "But what about them? Aren't they all going too?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but not right now. We were going to go first, lay out the trail, that sort of thing." Glancing around he signaled for them to leave. "Thanks Holzoff! They won't be here for too long, but maybe you can get them to help. The little girl's quite good at getting hard to reach things." He grinned as Yuffie shouted something indecipherable at him. "Ready guys?"

Cid looked from Cloud to Vincent. "I think so. What do you think, Vince? We ready?"

"Yeah." Vincent agreed quickly, ready to move away from the threatening cries of Yuffie. He didn't want to be around if she did intend to do as she said and use a rock to smash his…Vincent winced at the thought of the pain such an action would bring. No man deserved that. Well, maybe it would be fun to see Rufus in that pain. Vincent chuckled softly. He was beginning to pick up on Cid's twisted sense of humor apparently.

"Okay, good deal. So we're off!" Cloud waved momentarily to the group before turning to face his two teammates. "Ready?"

Cid covered his face with a gloved hand. "You already asked that, kid. And for the second time, yeah we're ready t' get th' hell outta here. So are we goin' or not?" He lightly smacked his own leg. "I'm already gettin' cold here."

"All right! All right! We're going! Just keep Holzoff's tip in mind about keeping warm, okay?" He turned and grinned at the other blonde. "I don't want to have to use your frozen body as a sled to get down the other side."

The pilot smirked at Cloud. "Wow, what a friend. But I remember dragging your spiky ass t' this very spot, so take that." He hooked an arm around Cloud's neck and ruffled the blonde hair hanging in Cloud's face.

Vincent watched, slightly amused as the two started a round of fake fighting. Shaking his head as he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face, he followed the two. They almost made Vincent think of two brothers, so far from agreeing, yet so close. Surprised at the light laugh that spilled from his lips, he hurried to catch up with them, his crimson eyes dancing in the fading light.

Yes, Vincent was definitely beginning to enjoy this friendship deal. Perhaps they could even help him find a way to overcome his sins and rise past them. He shook his head, unable to believe what he'd just thought. That wasn't the normal Vincent. But then again, people could change, couldn't they?

* * *

Ahhh...:goes off to die in a corner: I'm really not cut out for romance stuff. As is obvious from above chapter. Again, not really sure why it's there other than it just happened that way. I sincerely apologize if it was entirely off-track from the story. I didn't mean for it to be.

But I couldn't resist giving Vincent a little taste of twisted humor. I'm guessing I didn't need to put exactly what Yuffie's threat was. lol But now I'm a little screwed up in the head. Writing that part between Cid an' Vincent almost ruined one of my favorite songs. I was listening to Gackt's Freesia when I wrote it and now every time I hear it I think of those two. Oh well. I'll survive. But hope it was still good. I swear it's going to get more on-track soon.

As always, reviews and suggestions welcome.


	9. Trails of Ice

:snaps fingers: I knew I couldn't stay on a break for very long. But I guess spending time with my friend helped me think some. We were coming up with ideas for each other's stories, so I picked up a few things for this one. But starting off, they finally got away from Holzoff's! Yay. I was wondering how long the story was going to stick around there. But I hope you forgive me for skipping the whole climbing deal. I just went straight for the main cave. Oh. And yay for adding in scenes that didn't happen! lol I just hope they fit in pretty well. Ah...more unintended stuff going on between Cid an' Vincent. I really didn't mean for it to happen, it just...did. But I just think it'd be so fun to watch Cid stumbling over his own words. Oh. And I really, _really_ suck at battle sequences, just so you know. Lol

**Chapter 8: Trails of Ice**

"All right! We made it!" Cloud lifted his arms above his head and breathed the crisp, cold air. Flipping the snow from his blonde hair he whirled around, facing the other two. "Thought we'd never stop climbing."

Cid gave a harsh laugh as he dropped into the snow and stretched out completely, the white powder crunching underneath his body. "Yeah, I was beginnin' t' think along th' same lines. Damn rope was startin' t' chafe." He raised his hands to the sky as emphasis. Dropping one, he started digging around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette. "Ah, nicotine, sweet nicotine."

Cloud laughed as he watched the man puffing happily. "Right. So, are we up to getting out of this snow?" Motioning toward the cave behind him, he glanced at the third man as he hauled up the rope. "How about you, Vincent?"

The black-haired man finished his job and looked at the blonde boy. "I believe so. I've had my fill of this weather for a while. But him?" Vincent passed by Cid and, sparing not even a glance at the man, dropped the rope on his chest. "I'm not dragging him in after us."

"Funny. Really damn funny, Vince." Cid rolled over and spat out his cigarette butt. A sizzling rose from the snow, diminishing as more flakes drifted softly down to add a new layer of white powder. Grunting, the pilot stood. He brushed snow from his backside and pushed the coil back into Vincent's hands. "Believe this is yours?" he asked almost coyly, adding a grin to the mix.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, confused. Obviously he'd missed some joke or something. Not that he was going to ask. They had bigger things to attend to right now. "Yeah. So…the caves?"

"Hold yer chocobos, Spiky. I'm getting' there." Cid's voice had an amused sound to it. "So, exactly what's past here?"

Peeking inside the cave entrance, Cloud answered tentatively. "Well, Holzoff said that these caves go through the entire glacier. They're the only way over the top." Seeing nothing to disturb his caution, he stepped inside. Instantly the smell of wet gypsum and limestone reached his nose, along with…no. But what else could it be? Cloud knew that particular scent well, having been part of SOLDIER. Mako. But only a huge quantity of Mako produced that strong of a scent. So, what was that much doing out here in the center of a glacier?

"Hey, what's th' holdup?" Cid followed the boy, drawing back instinctively. "Damn! This place smells like shit!" He covered his lower face with a gloved hand, motioning toward the awaiting darkness. "What th' hell's making that smell? Sulfur?" A quick glance around showed no yellow material. "Cloud? You got any idea?"

The ex-SOLDIER was staring blankly into the cave, his head tilted slightly. He seemed to be in a dreamy state and Cid considered smacking his to bring him around. Instead, the boy answered slowly. "It—it's mako."

Vincent joined the duo and sniffed lightly. "So it is." He looked at Cid, the only one of them who couldn't stand the scent.

"So, why's it so bad?" Cid's voice was muffled as he moved his hand over his mouth. The scent of the mako was getting to him. Badly.

Vincent took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. "Mako has a very…distinctive scent. Those who have never really been exposed find it very repulsive while those who have had extensive exposure find it somewhat pleasant. It's a…reaction of sorts. The outside mako reacts with infused mako and the result is a euphoric feeling."

Cloud nodded as if it was all he could do. The pilot looked from him to Vincent, shaking his head. "So you guys actually like it? But Vince, I thought you were never part of SOLDIER. Why're you getting' affected?" Quickly, without waiting for a response, he pulled his scarf from his neck. Cid was glad there was no struggle from the boy as he wrapped the white cloth around Cloud's face. He needed to get the smell cut off. Otherwise, they may be carrying him the rest of the way. Slowly the light began to come back into Cloud's blue eyes. "Plus, you're just enjoyin' it while he's completely out of it."

Shaking his ebony head to clear it, Vincent pulled his cloak tight around his lower face. Soon he began to feel the effects wearing off and thought of an answer to Cid's question. "No, I wasn't ever in SOLDIER. Only Cloud was. But I was in Shinra. As part of the Turks, I was exposed to minuscule amounts of mako. But when Hojo got a hold of me, he injected mako along with whatever else he did. Therefore, I have an affinity to the scent, but I have some restraint against it." He ran a hand over the cave wall, shining liquid coming off on his fingertips.

Cloud had begun to regain consciousness and tried pulling the scarf from his face. Cid just barely caught him as he wrapped his fingers around the knot. "Nope, don't even think about it. You need it or else you're gonna be completely out of it and I'm not draggin' your ass through these caves. So stop—I said stop pullin' on that dammit!"

Cloud did as he was told and locked his eyes with Cid. A cold chill was sent down the pilot's spine. _Cloud has a death glare? Who knew?_ He shook the feeling away and let go of the boy. "At least I didn't gag you. You can still talk, you know."

"I _know_," Cloud said fiercely. "But did you have to do that?" His voice was clear despite the muffled tone of it.

Vincent stepped forward, resting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "If he hadn't, we might have lost you to the mako. Strange as it sounds, I believe it is possible here. The walls of this cave are lined with ice infused with mako. Add to that the scent reflecting off of the icy surfaces themselves and you're in for a ton of mako-induced unconsciousness." Taking another step, he turned toward Cid. "I believe that if you allow yourself, you may grow accustomed to the scent. At least there's one of us who isn't at risk for mako poisoning."

"Poisoning? You mean this stuff can actually fuckin' _poison_ you?" The older blond raised his hands above his head. "Great. So now we're goin' further int' this damned cave where, I'm guessing here, this influence will only get stronger?"

Vincent took a test sniff, nodding, and rewrapped his lower face. "I believe that's true. There seems to be a wind pulling it out of the cave, so the source must be further inside. I think that we're only affected this badly because we both have been away from any presence of mako, save for materia which doesn't count. In the condensed form, mako has no outright influence."

Cid copied the gunman's earlier action and wiped a hand against the nearest wall. "So this stuff's pure?" He raised his hand, the green-tinted ice glistening in the fading light. Soon they'd have to light their lamps and hope for the best.

Cloud reached over and pulled Cid's hand close. "Yeah," he whispered. "Sure is." Smoothing his blonde hair back, he turned and headed past Vincent. "The sooner we get out of this cave, the better." He was soon swallowed by the shadows.

Cid strained to hear his fading footsteps as he lit a new cigarette. "Dammit, Cloud! Don't go running off like that! Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get your skinny ass in—"

A loud shout emanated from behind Vincent. The gunman whirled around and was soon chasing after the sound, Cid at his side. "Was…that Cloud?" Cid said breathlessly as he struggled to keep up with the more agile Vincent.

"Definitely sounded like him." Vincent lowered his head and continued forward, speeding up slightly. Something had happened to Cloud already, he knew it. Gasping as he barely avoided running into the sharp turn of the path, he stopped short. Cid slammed into him a few seconds later and both tumbled to the ground, Vincent's cloak obscuring any sight of their surroundings. When they came to rest, Cid threw back the crimson cloth, mouth agape at what he saw.

Cloud was struggling against a huge monster, its two heads swinging wildly above it. Vincent soon escaped the confines of his cloak and drew himself up, facing the creature. "Cid! Up! We need to get him down from there!"

Needing no other provocation, he stood, taking his place next to Vincent. The monster turned one great head toward them, staring out with angry eyes. Cloud must have run right into it. The second head shot out a blast of hot air before Cid had noticed and he barely missed being scorched by the flames. "What is this thing!" he yelled out to whoever would listen.

"Schizo, I think." Cid was startled by the calm sound of Vincent's voice. He watched the man take aim, a bullet ripped through the first head's neck. The gunshot echoed through the cave, enraging the beast. "Cid, fire! On the left! It'll let go of Cloud then." The gunner then busied himself with quickly loading a new shell.

"Fire? But dammit Vince, I don't have a gun!" He rushed forward, stabbing the left side with his spear then avoiding a slash from the creature. He pulled back, hot blood spraying him. "Ah, shit! Come on, Vince! I need some help here!" He avoided a well-aimed slash and forced the spear into the monster's thick flesh once again. This time though he wasn't able to withdraw fast enough and a claw snagged his body, throwing him backward.

Vincent made a quick check that the man was still able to fight before setting an ice spell on the right head. It roared furiously as the attack hit, ice shards sparkling in the light of its fire. Cid finally grasped what the crimson eyed gunner had been getting at. Fire _magic_. He felt like smacking himself, but decided to save that for another time. Right now they needed to rescue Cloud. "All right Cloud! Get ready to drop!" He carefully stabbed his spear into the cave floor and started gathering a fire spell in his mind.

Cloud pulled up his feet, yelping as Cid's spell hit its target, the flames licking the boy's body. "Watch it Cid! You trying to kill me too?" He gasped as he felt the claws surrounding him loosen. With a dull thump, he landed at the monster's feet, scrambling to rejoin the other two. Grabbing up his sword from a far corner, he stood ready to attack.

The left head send out a stream of icy breath, grazing Vincent's shoulder. He heard the man hiss as the cold worked its way down his left arm, frost gathering on the shining metal. In retaliation, Vincent sent out a fierce earthquake, the ground trembling as he glowered at the creature. Cloud turned his attention back to his own side of the fight, taking a claw right beneath his chest. Sticky wetness quickly drenched his stomach and he dropped to his knees, the strength he had just found flowing out of him with his blood.

"Cloud!" Cid jumped forward and caught the younger man before he fell completely. Sparing not even a second, he lifted a hand above the wound. Cloud's face twisted in pain as a greenish glow began to surround them. Gasping, Cloud glanced down at his freshly healed stomach and nodded a brief thanks to Cid. He stood, feeling his power returning. The pilot had already returned to attacking the beast and wasn't paying the least bit of attention to anything else.

A yell rose from Vincent and Cid backed off as the other man cowered down, his form becoming covered by the mist of the spell he was working on himself. A breath pulled itself out of the older blonde. He had seen the transformation before, had seen Vincent's other forms in action, but he had never been this fast. The beast that was Vincent roared as he slashed mercilessly at the creature. Seeing his teammate struck back pushed a button in Cid and he leapt forward, his lance slicing through the air.

Schizo shuddered as the blow landed, piercing straight through its left leg. Cid heard Cloud's shout for him to get out of the way and pulled back. His spear dripped with the thick blood of the monster and it roared its anger at losing the precious fluid.

Cloud had shouldered his blade and Cid saw the gleam surrounding the metal. Blade beam. Good thing Cloud had called them back. Vincent was fighting himself now and trying to return to his normal form, but at least he wasn't out near the monster. Cid watched as the blade was swung downward, the power that had been coursing through Cloud now headed through the ground straight for the beast. The first hit struck the right, the leftover power reflecting onto the left.

Cid whooped as the right head drooped slightly, unable to attack any further. Halfway there. Now to get rid of the left. He reached behind him, pulling a stick of dynamite from his belt. "May I, Cloud?"

Cloud took his eyes off of the monster momentarily, grinning at Cid's choice. "Sure! Let it have it!"

Cid raised the stick to his mouth, holding it while he lit it off of his smoldering cigarette. "Happy Birthday, ya freak," he mumbled as the fuse caught and he threw it as hard as possible toward the creature. A wide grin spread across his face as the left head snapped up the stick, the teeth coming together with a sharp chink. "May I suggest we take cover?" He turned suddenly and ducked behind the nearest boulder. Cloud joined him and the blast followed not long after, pieces of flesh smacking the walls with wet slaps.

Cid chuckled and pulled out another cigarette. "Guess that's done." He inhaled deeply as Cloud coughed in the smoke. "Oh. And you? Don't do that again."

"What? What'd I do?" Cloud waved a hand before his still muffled face. The edges of the scarf were a little singed, but Cid ignored the fact.

"What'd you do? I'll tell you what you did, ya little ass. You ran off without us and got yourself caught by a damned monster, that's what. If we hadn't have been here you might as well be Schizo-shit by now." He grimaced and slumped against the cave wall. "Just glad you're safe."

Cloud joined Cid at the wall and glanced around. "Man, what a mess. I'd hate to step in this crap. It's hard to get off _skin_." He rubbed a patch on his arm as an example. "You can just imagine what it'd be like to get it all over your clothes. You'd smell like Schizo for weeks." Another glance around showed him something new. Or more like something that was missing. "Hey, where's Vincent?"

Cid opened his eyes slowly and puffed at the cigarette. "Behind one of those other rocks, I'm guessin'. I know I saw him before I turned. Probably wondering the same about us." He sighed and rose up on his knees, glancing over the boulder.

Cloud heard the pilot choke on his cigarette and pulled on the man's jacket, rising to join him. He gasped at what had caused Cid to choke. Vincent glared down at them through crimson eyes.

"Well, Cloud, I suppose we'll get to put your theory to test, won't we." He turned, unhappily swiping the thick blood from his clothes. He must not have made it to hiding before the monster had exploded.

_Oh man, he's covered in it._ Cloud resisted the urge to laugh, dropping back behind the boulder instead. Cid glanced down at him as a snort escaped his lips and he couldn't resist it any further. Laughter filled the cavern as Cloud fell back, tears falling from his eyes as he continued his fit. He was so wrapped up in the humor of it that he didn't see Cid leave his spot or Vincent looming above him.

Cid grimaced and held back his own laughter as he heard the sickening plop of the bloody mess landing on Cloud's head. _Guess that's what you get for making fun of Vincent._ He made a mental note to do it less often in the future.

He turned away from the two and stared down the tunnel that had been behind Schizo. A trickling sound was echoing through it and he drew closer. As soon as he reached the tunnel mouth he realized what he was hearing. "Hey guys!" he yelled over his shoulder, "I think there's an underground river in here!"

Vincent was soon by his side, Cloud trailing behind him. "Really? Good, 'cause I need to get some of this crap out of my hair. You didn't have to smash it in, Vincent." The boy glared at the gunman with sharp blue eyes.

Simply shrugging, Vincent started forward. Sure enough, he came across a small but fast-flowing stream. The cold water splashed against the cave walls softly. Mist touched his face, wetting it gently.

Cloud popped up beside of him, shivering. "Wow. Looks cold. But," he headed for the nearest bank, setting himself on a large rock, "I guess I gotta do it." Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and plunged his head into the icy water.

Vincent heard his muffled shriek as Cid pushed him completely in. He needed to do that. Not push Cloud, just get in the stream himself. _Being covered from head-to-toe with this mess isn't helping anyone. _He turned a corner and checked. Yes, he was still within hearing range. Sighing, he unclasped his cloak, the garment falling to the ground softly.

"So, I just figured you needed a whole bath for once." Cid grinned as Cloud tried to splash him. The failed attempt ran back into the rushing stream. Ignoring Cloud's yells, he turned to face the direction Vincent had gone. Or at least he thought that's where Vincent had gone. When he had come into the cavern Cloud had been busy washing his hair and the gunman was already gone. "Hey, Cloud. You see where Vince ran off t'?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up from wringing out the white scarf. "Yeah, I think he went that way." He pointed the same way Cid had figured. Nodding, he glanced at the boy. Cloud was stuffing the cloth inside his pouch, obviously having forgotten the problem from earlier. "You know, I was thinking. Vincent has been acting kinda weird lately, hasn't he?"

Cid was caught off guard by the question. "Uh, how d'you mean?"

"Well, he's been a little more open." Ruffling his hair to dry it, he sat back on his claimed rock and watched the pilot. "Doesn't seem to be so down anymore. But then he'll have those times when he just seems so depressed and worried that I think he's going to go crawl off in a hole to hide somewhere." He tilted his head slightly, blue eyes sparkling. "You know what I mean?"

Cid sighed. "Yeah. I know exactly. But, don't worry 'bout him, kid. He's just got a few things on his mind botherin' him, just like us all." Sending the boy a small smile, he turned in the direction Cloud had pointed. "I'm just gonna go talk t' him, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure." Cloud had already turned his attention to drying himself with a towel he'd found stashed in his pouch. He reminded himself to thank Tifa for sticking that in later.

Cid rounded the corner, his eyes downcast. He had known that Vincent was acting different. Hell, he even knew the reason now. But why had Cloud's words worried him? It was as if Cloud had picked up on something that he had missed completely.

A splashing sound brought his eyes forward and he stopped dead, quickly turning away. "I—I'm sorry," he stammered as fast as he could. "I didn't know you were—were—" _Completely naked!_ He felt the warmth of blood creeping across his face, coloring his cheeks red.

"Cid!" The splashing continued and then abruptly stopped, followed by the swishing of cloth. He must have gotten out.

_Stop it!_ He yelled at himself. _Yeah sure, he's naked, but that's no reason to start acting like a stupid schoolgirl! He's just you teammate, that's all. That's all! So get that dumbass blush off your face and look at him like that's all he is. _Struggling fiercely, he managed to calm down fairly quickly and whirled around, almost stumbling over his own feet.

Vincent stood watching him cautiously as if Cid might attack at the first possible moment. _I wouldn't mind it, but…no! Gotta stop thinking that!_ A strange look must have crossed his face because Vincent was now staring at him, crimson eyes suspicious. "You all right Cid? You've got a little—" He motioned toward his own face.

_Damn, it's not gone? I don't know how much more I can take this…_ He had been trying his hardest to treat Vincent like he'd always done ever since Holzoff's. They didn't need the awkwardness. Or more correctly, Cid didn't need it. It was hard enough just having Vincent nearby, but now add the fact that he was naked save for his wet cloak wrapped around his waist. Very _loosely_ wrapped around his waist Cid noted. Like he'd done it quickly, which he had. Realizing that Vincent was waiting for some sort of answer, he forced himself to say something, _anything_. "Uh, n—no, I'm fine," he said softly while he avoided Vincent's crimson eyes.

Swiping a few strands of wet hair out of his face, Vincent retied his cloak making sure it wouldn't fall. Cid gasped as he caught sight of creamy pale skin before the cloth covered it once more. Vincent, grasping his unintended mistake, turned away for a moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Carefully he reached down and picked up his remaining clothing. He had been lucky to get all of the Schizo's remains out of his clothes. But now he had the problem of Cid to deal with.

"N—no, that's okay. I—maybe I should go, you know, now." He was having a hard time trying to string together a full sentence. He'd never been this shy, never in his life. Not with anyone. So what was it about Vincent that made him act like this?

He raised his eyes slowly, making sure that Vincent was decently covered. Well, most likely right now he'd have to be wrapped from head-to-toe in anything for him to be decently covered. Even the sight of Vincent's bare chest was making Cid nervous. _Dammit, why does he have to be so beautiful? Doesn't he know how much this is killing me?_ _No. He doesn't. _Biting his lower lip, he nodded toward the tunnel. "Uh, Cloud's almost, you know, ready. So I just thought I'd come get you, I mean, tell you that." Laughing shakily, he turned to leave, but found he couldn't.

Vincent watched the blonde man struggling with himself. Was it possible that Cid was tortured by what he felt for him? It was possible, especially from what he was seeing now. The blush along the pilot's cheeks had grown more distinct and now he was avoiding any sight of the gunner. Vincent placed his clothes on a stone and pulled his damp shirt over his ebony head. Carefully, he turned away and pulled his pants on, tugging the cloak away only after he had finished. No need to cause Cid more stress than he was already going through. He finished silently and draping his cloak over one shoulder, stepped up beside Cid. "So, are we going?"

Cid visibly jumped and glanced at the other man. "Uh, yeah. Just ah, um, never mind." He fell silent, suppressing the need to hold the man and kiss him like before. Cid didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to look at Vincent if this continued. Instead, he moved forward, rubbing his face as he tried to make the blush disappear.

Cloud looked up as the two entered, Cid with his hand covering his face and Vincent with damp clothes on. "What happened with you two?" He raised a curious eyebrow at them. He loved watching Cid squirm in weird situations, so he added a smirk along with it all.

The pilot glared at the boy, his blue eyes burning. "You—what was that supposed to mean! I'll have you know tha—ah, Vincent?" He stopped as the black-haired man pushed forward.

Easily lowering himself to the ground, he looked up at Cid. "Nothing. He came up behind me and startled me. I accidentally hit him in the face, that's all." His face was calm as he lied to Cloud.

Cid held in a breath. Vincent was covering for him? Why? Why didn't he just tell Cloud that the pilot had a thing for him? _Probably doesn't want to make things awkward for himself_, Cid decided. It seemed the most likely reason. Vincent definitely didn't have anything to gain from simply helping Cid out.

"Well, anyway, I'm ready to get somewhere that we can build a fire. That little dunk you gave me is starting to really get to me." Cloud rubbed his hands on his arms, trying to get some heat from the friction. He must have truly forgotten about the mako incident because he hadn't mentioned it either of the two times Cid had talked to him.

Vincent cleared his throat and pulled his cloak around him, fastening it below his chin as always. "It may be a good idea to keep the scarf on, Cloud. The mako may have been cleared out of here from the stream, but further down we'll probably encounter it again."

"Oh, right." Cloud dug around in his pouch, retrieving the scarf. Cid watched him retie it carefully. So Vincent had been having the same thought as him. At least on that level. He shook his head, the mist gathered on his short hair flying into the air.

Maybe it would be best for him to stay a little behind the other two, or at least Vincent. He didn't need to get worked up again, no matter how much he enjoyed that weightless feeling. This wasn't the place and most definitely not the time for that.

The blonde pilot sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped they would be out of the cave soon. Then he wouldn't be in such close proximity with Vincent. He shuddered, an electric tingle running down his spine. Even thinking of being near the man was affecting him. He almost sank to his knees when a hand grasped his arm.

His eyes snapped open as he was pulled forward. The back of a raven head filled his vision and he gasped, almost falling into the red-cloaked figure. "Vincent! What're you—"

"I already saved you once today; I'm not turning around to search for you an hour later too." The other man turned his head the slightest, his crimson eyes shining. "Would you rather have Cloud come after you?" A soft smile was hovering on his face.

Cid smiled back, silent. Allowing Vincent to lead him, he lowered his head in quiet thanks. A bright light shone in front of the other man and Cid raised his other arm to protect his eyes.

Cloud watched as Cid was pulled out of the cave entrance. The snow was softly falling, hardly noticeable in the bright sunlight. "There you are. I was wondering. First Cid, then Vincent; you guys need to stop taking off like that." Sighing, he turned to face the last steep path. "We made it. There's something back there, I know it. I can feel it."

Vincent shivered in a sudden wind. "Yes. It's…strong. It seems…familiar almost. Mako?"

The pilot had regained his senses and was standing between the two. "Definitely smells like it." He wrinkled him nose and glanced at the two men. "So, is this the end of the journey? I mean, after we cross the peak, it that it?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know, Cid. I just don't know."

* * *

I just realized how long that chapter was. Sorry 'bout that. But I was trying to find a good spot to stop at and well...it didn't want to come. Hmm, and again, I love him, but I apparently can't go without torturing Vincent somehow, can I? But could Vincent be warming up to Cid? O.o Don't ask me. I'm not even sure yet. lol But I just gotta say, Cid's lucky. :3 He got like the full fan-service sight. lol But I've been trying to get them back into character a little more while preserving the qualities I've stuck them with. I don't need them going so far away from their original personalities that they're unrecognizable, save for name.

As always, reviews welcome. :D


	10. A Winter Night's Dream

Hmm, another long chapter. Oh well, I couldn't very well break it off in the middle of...things. Not that I'm gonna give anything away, but I'm apparently getting attached to this pair. I don't know why, I didn't even like this pairing of Cid and Vincent before around chapter 6 or so. lol You can probably guess where this chapter is headed. But you know, it being me writing this, there's no way this chapter will go straight through without at least a few plot twists. lol A couple of them even _I_ didn't see coming. So, make of it as you will, chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: A Winter Night's Dream**

The trio stared, speechlessness striking them all. The fountain of green shone before them, sparkling tendrils reaching for the sky. The entire spout rose around fifty feet before tumbling back to earth, shining motes dancing in the air.

Cid felt a breeze push some towards him, an electric shock running down his spine. _Amazing_, he thought, too breathless to say it aloud. _This has to be the most mako…anywhere. It's as if it all gathered here. Could this be…_

"The Promised Land."

The other two men stared at Cloud. Was he right? Could this be the Promised Land everyone was searching for? Vincent doubted it somehow. Why would the Promised Land be this easy to find? Anyone with the strength and will to make it through the glacier could find this place. No. The Promised Land must still be hidden. But still, there was something.

"It's not here." Cloud knelt down, gently touching the green-tinted snow with a gloved hand. "This might be close, but it's not the Promised Land. I can feel Sephiroth, but this isn't what he's looking for. I—I'm sure of it." Unsteadily climbing to his feet, he turned to the others.

Cid began to speak, but a black cloaked figure caught his eye, making him change the words. "Cloud, turn around. Look behind you," he whispered.

The mercenary gave Cid a confused looks but listened. Slowly, he turned on his heel, eyes wide at the figure before him. The man was swaying ever so slightly. "You…who are you?" Cloud kept his voice low so as not to startle the man.

One step, then another. The figure drew closer the abruptly fell forward, collapsing on the icy ground. "Seph…iroth. Return…to Sephiroth." The strangled voice sent chills down the three men. What had he meant? Return to Sephiroth?

Suddenly the pilot yelped, pointing at the man. "What th' fuck? He just fucking disappeared! Where'd he go?"

Cloud knelt down again, feeling of the snow. "No sign he was even here." Standing, he wiped his hand on his pants as if he had been contaminated by whatever the man was. "I say we keep going. Sound good?"

A shout rang out through the icy air. Standing quickly, Cloud drew his sword watching the shape approaching them carefully. He gasped and replaced his blade, grabbing Tifa as she ran into his arms. "Tifa, what…where are the others?"

The fighter breathed deeply. She had run the entire way trying to catch up with the small group before she lost them completely. With a smile she answered. "They're at the cave entrance. I came ahead to catch you."

"Why?" Cloud's question was simple enough, but Tifa stood back, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I want to go with you. Please. I've got a few things I need to take care of. To avenge for." She bowed her head, brown hair falling in her eyes.

The blonde looked torn. "Tifa, I understand, but…it's too dangerous. I can't let you." He looked at Vincent and Cid as if asking for help. All he got in return were a couple of looks he interpreted as 'you're on your own, buddy'.

Tifa folded her arms. "Don't give me that 'dangerous' crap. Cloud, I have to do this. Please." Her eyes shone in the mako light and the boy saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Tifa…all right!" He sighed and looked at the three. But now they had a problem.

Cid realized it at the same time as Cloud. One of them would have to stay. Either way Cloud chose didn't really matter. A crunching behind them made him turn, grimacing. Yuffie waved from the front of the second group, shouting his name.

Vincent watched silently as the groups joined together. So now Cloud had a big decision. He could only take one other. Turning away, he began to scope out the surroundings. Those who stayed behind would need shelter and he was figuring on being one of the ones left. He wasn't about to let himself freeze to death when he'd come this far. Even though he almost had already.

Shaking his raven head, he tried clearing his mind. Except it wasn't working. The light of the mako reflected off the snow, filling his vision with aqua green. That color. The color of his eyes, those soft, caring eyes. Gasping, he saw the silver-haired child standing before him.

So delicate. So…innocent. The boy smiled, his eyes dancing to meet Vincent's. He stood before the man, hands clasped behind his back. The boy looked about fourteen, maybe even older. But how was that possible? Hadn't he been locked in his coffin for thirty years? If Sephiroth was, as rumored, twenty-five, then he wouldn't have been born yet. But both the boy in his dreams and the one standing before him were obviously teens.

"Still haven't figured it out?" A light laugh accompanied the question. The boy tilted his silver head and smiled, speaking again. "It never occurred to you that maybe you had been tricked? You weren't in the mansion for thirty years. Only nine."

The shock of talking consciously with the boy was only cushioned by this new discovery. "Nine? Then you were—"

"Sixteen when you last saw me. When Hojo came, that is." He brushed back a lock of silken hair. "It wasn't long after that when I was placed in SOLDIER."

Vincent was stunned. This apparition, spirit, whatever it was, had just confirmed everything, had just released all doubt that he had ever been with Sephiroth back then. But maybe this was only a dream too. Maybe his mind was trying to fool him. How could he actually be talking with the Sephiroth of nine years ago?

"Vincent! Hey, whatcha up to?"

He jumped, turning his head to Yuffie who had just stepped behind him. Glancing forward again, he gasped. The boy was gone, not even impressions in the snow to show his passing.

Yuffie huffed, not liking the idea she was being ignored. "Hellooo, earth to Vinny. Cloud wants to talk to ya." She reached forward to pull on his cloak when he whirled around, looking at her. A small gasp escaped her. His usual melancholy, depressed look had been replaced by something far more emotional. _He looks like he might start crying_, she thought quickly, silently stepping out of his way.

A few moments later, Cloud stood with Cid and Vincent, apart from the rest of the group. He breathed out slowly, unsure of what to do. "Okay, here's the deal. You know I can only take one other person. I would rather keep both of you with me, seeing as how you are my strongest teammates. But…I already promised Tifa."

Cid crossed his arms. "So why not take one of th' others instead?"

"Because, I need someone truly powerful along if Tifa's coming. I know she can hold her own, but she also isn't exactly physically strong. She has to depend a lot on magic so I need someone who can balance that factor out. Got my point?" Cloud's eyes slipped from one man to the other.

Vincent sat silently, still thinking about the boy he'd just spoken with. He didn't notice Cloud or Cid watching him, but he jumped as Cid's voice broke the silence. "Take Vince."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, watching the pilot. "I figured you'd be all over this one, Cid. What's the deal?"

Running a hand over his short hair, Cid sighed. "Normally I'd be jumpin' for th' chance t' do somethin' like this. But…I believe Vincent has a few more reasons t' go than me." He nodded at the disbelief in the gunman's crimson eyes. "I mean it, dammit, so stop looking at me like I'm a ravin' lunatic. Geez." He flung his arms out, sticking a cigarette in his mouth as he did. "Thought you wanted an honest opinion."

"I did." Cloud shook his head. Cid was acting strangely. "So I guess it's decided then. Everything all right with you Vincent?"

The dark-haired gunner continued looking at the pilot, then nodded. "Yes, I'm fine with it."

Smiling, the blonde boy stood, wiping snow from his pants. "Good. I'd say we'd start now, but," he glanced at the quickly setting sun, "it's getting dark. Plus, we'll need a little rest, all of us. Usual sleeping arrangements?" A nod from each of the two men. "Okay. Oh. And I guess that Tifa and Yuffie managed to find some small tents so we don't have to sleep outside tonight." With that last statement, Cloud rose and headed toward the main group.

Sure enough, ten minutes later four tents were set up under the cover the few trees of the area provided. Tifa and Yuffie had already disappeared into their tent, arguing over who would sleep where. They settled down soon though, the only sound the crackling of the small fire between them all. That and the steady dull sound of the nearby mako fountain.

Cait Sith and Red soon agreed to turn in and they were soon followed by Barret and Cloud. Cloud stopped at the tent entrance, glancing back at Vincent. "Hey, just try to get some good sleep, okay? We'll try to leave as soon as possible."

Vincent nodded and watched the blonde enter his tent. If he could get any sleep, Vincent would welcome it happily. However, the thought of the boy from earlier was still tugging at his mind. Running a hand over his face, he stood. "I—I think I'll take a walk."

The pilot glanced up, blue eyes concerned. Vincent had seemed distant the entire night. "Uh, sure. Just be careful, okay?" The hair falling down Vincent's back moved slightly, a sign he had nodded. "I'll be in th' tent if you need anything."

The gunman stood silently as he heard Cid zip the tent shut. The night was cold, cloudless. Shining brightly above him, the moon seemed to make things clearer, maybe purer. Almost as if nothing had happened at all. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and made his way forward.

Stopping at the edge of the mako-tinted snow, he knelt. Here. This was where he'd seen the child, the young Sephiroth. But how had any of it been possible? It had to be a trick of his mind. There was no way he could have talked conversationally with a boy who was no longer a boy, but a man who wanted to kill the planet for his own purposes.

He was about to rise when a glint of silver caught his attention. Reaching down, he picked up the hair, pulling its length taunt. Silver. Just like his, Sephiroth's. So…had he in fact spoken with the child? Sucking in a breath, he drew it out of his hand until he came to the tip. Black. _What? That—that makes no sense_. He held out the entire strand. Silver at the root turning to black near the tip. It was his own.

Laughing from relief, he dropped the hair. So it wasn't Sephiroth's, only his. Perhaps he was just getting old. Laughing again despite himself, he dusted the stray snowflakes from his cloak and headed back toward camp.

The fire had just about died out and was now on its last embers. He considered rebuilding it, but one glance at the sky above destroyed the idea. Snow clouds were gathering. It would be useless to build it up only to have it snuffed out again by the new snow.

He slowly unzipped the tent, trying to remain as quiet as humanly possible. They had been given the tent farthest from the others (a good twenty feet or so, Vincent guessed), mostly because everyone besides Vincent had complained about Cid's snoring. A rustling inside startled him and he jumped as the pilot's voice reached him.

"Ya don't have t' be so damn quiet, Vince. I'm still up." He felt the zipper tugged from his hand and Cid pulled it upward, the small lamp inside pouring light onto Vincent's face. "Damn. Getting' cold, huh? Better get in here before you freeze your ass off."

Vincent leaned over and crawled in, grateful for the lamp. It added a small warmth to the tent along with the light. Shivering at the change in temperature, he slid under his blanket.

After rezipping the entrance, Cid leaned back and pulled his goggles from his head. He brushed a hand over the blonde hair before lying back down. Glancing over, the saw the hidden twinge of pain from Vincent. Reaching over, he touched the man's shoulder. "Vince, something wrong? Looks like somethin's hurtin' you."

Vincent shrugged the pilot's hand off and slipped his cloak from his shoulders. "It's nothing. Just a little bruise, that's all." Carefully, he folded the crimson cloth, laying it down as a pillow. _Come on Cid, just believe me_.

Vincent wasn't getting his wish. "Vince, that's no 'little' bruise. Little bruises don't cause people t' flinch, especially people with pain tolerances as high as yours." He reached over again, hissing as his hand was slapped away. "Vincent, I'm just tryin' t' help here. Will you at least let me see?"

_Dammit! Cid, why don't you just give up? Why do you care so much?_ But he couldn't stop the voice in his mind telling him that Cid was right, there was something wrong with his back. Sighing, he reached down and tugged his shirt over his ebony head.

The pilot hissed again, this time at the huge bruise covering Vincent's back. The dark blue-black mark spread from his shoulders to his lower back. He was no doctor, but he at least knew that marks like that meant hidden injuries, most likely broken ribs. "This—you got this in that last fight, didn't you? When Schizo threw you backwards." He pulled his pack closer, dragging his spare materia out. "Here, this should do the trick."

A shiver ran down Vincent's back as smooth fingertips brushed his spine. Then icy fire. The cure materia was doing its job quite well and soon the dull ache that had covered his back was gone, replaced by the pressure of the pilot's fingertips once more.

"There, see? All better." Cid's voice had lost its volume, dropping to a whisper. All he could see was the man before him, black hair parting over pale shoulders, revealing the gently curving neck and the smooth, soft skin of his back where Cid's hand rested. The man he loved.

Suddenly the cold distance between them was too much and he reached out, wrapping his arms around Vincent's chest. The space disappeared and Vincent's eyes snapped open at the warmth pressed against his back. Cid's chin rested on his shoulder, heated breath caressing his cheek.

"Cid…what are you doing?" he whispered to the man. He didn't want to hurt him by making him feel unwanted, but it was somewhat awkward.

The blonde tightened his embrace slightly. "I just want t' be near you, that's all. I mean, tomorrow you'll be goin' with Cloud and all that shit and I'll—I'll still be here." He closed his blue eyes. _Please, just let me stay, at least for a little longer_.

Something about what Cid had said struck a chord in Vincent. He was right. They would be apart from now on. That meant no one he could just talk to, no one who would understand his problems. A sinking feeling in his stomach made him duck his head. _I don't want to leave him. But…why? What does it mean?_ He shivered.

Cid didn't fight when the gunman removed his arms. He shouldn't have grabbed Vincent like that anyway. The man had every right to push him away. "I—I'm sorry Vince. That was a completely stupid thing for me t'—" He stopped short, confused by the look in Vincent's crimson eyes. The gunner had turned around, his body only inches from the pilot's. Almost close enough to—

"No, it's fine. I—I think I know how you feel, actually." He averted his eyes, staring at the lamplight reflected on his left arm. _I feel so foolish saying these things_. He felt a hand cup his chin, lifting his face. Cid's eyes were soft as he leaned in, sealing Vincent's lips with a kiss.

A revelation hit Vincent as Cid sough to deepen the kiss. He _wanted_ this. He wanted to feel the other man's arms holding him close, the comforting feel of the pilot's breath on his skin. Allowing the pilot his wish, he wrapped his arms around Cid's neck.

Tiny jolts of an unfamiliar sensation ran down Vincent as the tip of Cid's tongue brushed his. The sinking feeling flip-flopped and turned into something else, a combination of desire and pleasure.

Yes. This was what he wanted. Forget the promise he'd forced himself to make, that he'd never let anyone get close, that he'd never love again. Just for tonight, he wanted to let all of that go. All of his past, his pain, his anguish; just to throw it away for one night. Just to be a normal man.

He almost cried out as Cid pulled away, his blue eyes full of concern. It was beginning to become an ordinary look for him. "Vince, I…about this…are you sure? Are you sure you're fine with it all?" So caring. Who would have thought that under his gruff exterior of the cursing, badmouthing pilot he hid a man capable of being so different? It seemed almost a shame that he constantly hid this secret side of himself.

Vincent brushed his right hand against Cid's cheek. "Yes. I'm sure." Removing his hand, he laid it above the edge of his left gauntlet. Holding Cid's eyes with his steady gaze, he slipped a finger under the metal, flipping a clasp. The entire appendage loosened and he easily slipped it off.

Cid held a breath and reached out to touch the newly exposed skin. Perfect porcelain flesh, same as the rest of his body. There wasn't a thing wrong with his arm. "But…I thought..." He tried to speak, but the right words were lost to him as he felt Vincent's left palm press against his cheek. "Why?"

"It was never truly part of me, just an…addition. I only kept it because of its usefulness and out of habit, I suppose. But," he stopped, searching for the words he wanted, "when I'm with you I feel I don't have to be that person. I can be someone different, who I used to be." Slowly he returned Cid's kiss, closing his eyes.

The blonde pulled away slightly, his nose brushing Vincent's. "Idiot," he growled softly, "It doesn't matter who you pretend to be, you'll always be who you were." He brushed back a few strands of black silk, his hand following the hairs as they fell down the man's back. "You'll always be the man I love." A small laugh passed through his lips, startling Vincent. "Damn. When did I get so cheesy, spoutin' out love lines like that?" Softly he smiled.

"No," the gunman held him closer, "not cheesy, just the truth." Smiling back, he delivered another kiss, desperate to feel that sensation again.

The pilot made not protest as Vincent's soft hands pushed his jacket away. Easing his arms away from Vincent while still maintaining the contact, he pulled it off completely. He gasped into the crimson-eyed man's mouth as warm hands greeted his skin, pushing his shirt up. Following the intention, he also relieved himself of the cloth, shivering at the shock of air on skin. Soon enough though, he was warmed as he pulled the other man closer.

_Could—could this be a dream? _Cid thought as a hand caressed his neck. _Could I just wake up now and find myself alone, none of this ever have happened? God, I hope not. Don't let this be a dream, please._ He was quickly pulled back into reality as Vincent lost his balance, falling backward, Cid landing on top of him.

He rose up on his elbows, watching the raven-haired man. "Don't tell me you're _that_ clumsy. Come on. Aren't you supposed t' be graceful?" A smile graced his face as Vincent blushed, his cheeks bright pink.

"N—no, it's just that I got—I mean, all the blood went rushing to my head, okay? That's all!" A finger at his lips stopped him and he suddenly discovered his mistake.

A silvery laugh flowed from Cid's lips. "Didn't mean for you t' take it so damn seriously. It's perfectly understandable, considerin' the situation." Removing his finger, he replaced it with his mouth, Vincent drawing him closer with clasped arms.

Too soon Cid left, trailing kisses down the gunner's jaw instead. Already Vincent missed the warmth, trembling for Cid to return, but halted as the man nipped his throat. The blonde head continued downward, trailing those sweet affections down his smooth chest. But…_where's he headed with this?_

He soon got his answer, biting down on his lip hard as Cid's tongue circled a nipple. His heart began to race uncontrollably as he fought to keep his mouth shut, fought to remain quiet. But he was overcome, moaning as Cid bit down lightly. He tried to stay calm and failed, his fingers digging into the pilot's hair. Arching his back, he gasped as a hand slid down his side. Gentle fingers slipped under the cloth there, stroking the pale skin of his hip. That sensation, so familiar, caused him to stop. Why should it be familiar?

His eyes snapped open and he forced his head up, staring at the head on his chest. Silver. It was all silver. Slowly the head rose, aqua eyes glittering at him from between locks of spun silver.

Fear quickly replaced the pleasure he'd felt from mere seconds ago. _No. No. I won't believe it. That—that's not him. That's not Sephiroth._ He tried to cry out but found he couldn't, a small whimper escaping in its place. _Cid…where are you? Where is he!_ He wanted to scream at the silver-haired man above him.

A deep laugh made him stiffen and a rough hand grasped his chin. "What. Scared? But Vincent," he tightened his grip, "I thought this was what you wanted." A cruel smile had settled on the younger man's face. He was enjoying this. He was torturing Vincent and enjoying every second.

An inner strength coming forward, Vincent pulled his chin out of Sephiroth's grip and pushed forward, forcing the man away. "I won't let you do this! Why? Why do you keep up this game? Why don't you just let me be!" The words echoed in his head and he realized he hadn't said them at all. Another whimper passed through his lips as those rough hands grasped his wrists.

He closed his eyes, turning away from those burning ones. Eyes the color of mako, the color of the fountain only minutes away. Had Sephiroth drawn them there as a trap?

A tear fell down his cheek as the rough arms grasped him in a crushing embrace, lips planting a hot kiss on his forehead. "Hmm, sweet. Just like sugar." The deep voice rumbled again as it laughed.

Vincent tried to tear away, tried to ignore it all. But the idea alone seemed impossible. Another drop fell, splashing lightly on his bare shoulder. _No, it's not—it's not—_

"Vincent!" The arms holding his body shook him, but somehow it was different. "Come on Vincent, snap out of it!" The voice. It wasn't him. Relief washed over him as he opened his eyes, Cid's face close to his own. "Vincent! God, Vincent, are you—what happened?"

He allowed the man to hold him close, hiding in the safety of Cid's arms. His tears were flowing freely now, crystalline drops on his and the pilot's skin. _Why? Why couldn't I have had one moment of happiness, one moment of peace?_ Sobbing, he buried his face in Cid's chest. That hadn't been the child from his nightmares, not even the teen from this evening. No. That had been Sephiroth as they had last seen him, at twenty-five years of age, hating and power-hungry. But…how…why had he been here? Why had he seen Sephiroth?

Cid held Vincent tighter as the gunman continued sobbing. Something had happened that he didn't understand and he wanted to know what it was. The gunner had been fine one moment then thrashing and whimpering the next. And even though every part of him was creaming he was crazy, he was sure the man had whispered 'Sephiroth'.

Even though he wanted desperately to know, he held back any questions. Vincent was in no state to speak about anything. All Cid knew was that at that moment, the ebony-haired man needed him more that ever. He held him tighter, trying to calm the frantic gunman.

Finally, Cid felt the grip around his own body loosen and he glanced downward, aware of Vincent's steady breathing. Smiling sadly, he placed a kiss on the top of the ebony head, a tear of his own falling upon the silken hair. Carefully, he lay down, the gunner still in his arms. He smiled again, concern clouding his vision with salty mist.

Vincent had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Bluahhh...I thought it'd never end. The typing part anyway. I wrote most of it in one night. You could say I was 'in the moment'. Okay, scratch that. It sounds really creepy considering what most of the chapter was. lol But I know, getting closer to yaoi here. I'm sorry to anyone who hates me now for it. It just happened. O.o Why can I see that being the excuse of those two? lol But I think now it's staring to actually fit within the timeline of the story since no one knows what went on in the years before Nibelheim and Seph was around twenty then (I'm figuring on the whole Nibelheim being five years before n all that stuff) I hope the math's adding up right.

Remember to always tip your waitress and review helpfully. Thank you :)


	11. Morning Discoveries

Okay. I must be at my limit :shoots self: I am NEVER writing on Valentine's Eve again. Which means I need to keep myself from writing tomorrow too. If this chapter was to extend any further than this, I'd have to change the freakin' category to romance. And I'm just not a romance writer. Really. I'm not. But I think all the resentment I have towards V-Day is coming out in this little relationship going on here. Warning: really sappy n crap. I guess it was bound to happen seeing as how ahem...developed their relationship is getting. But there is a little bit of drama and humor stuck in there so hopefully that counteracts all the sappiness. Hopefully. _Please don't let this chapter ruin the entire story. Please, please, please..._ Yeah. But good news if this chapter makes you slightly queasy from the sugar, it's gonna get more like the past chapters soon. You'll see why.

**Chapter 10: Morning Discoveries**

A cold breeze rushed over Vincent's face and he turned, pulling the covers tighter around himself. Morning. He groaned lightly, not wanting to think of getting up. It was just too comfortable wrapped in the blankets here. And then last night…what had happened last night?

He thought back, trying to remember. There. Meeting the group, the daydream, Cloud's decision, the fire, the tent, Cid's sweet kisses and…him. The last nightmare. Involuntarily he shivered, moving closer to the warmth beside him.

Sharp rustlings came from outside and Vincent jumped as the body next to him moved ever so slightly. "Hey! You guys gonna get up sometime this year? Breakfast is almost ready!" Cloud's voice was chipper, probably glad to be getting a hot meal for once.

"Dammit Cloud, in a minute. Give us a chance t' wake up," Cid growled at the younger man outside. He heard a short response of 'okay', followed by the crunching snow signaling he had left.

Vincent looked up, his black hair falling into his eyes. Cid was still beside him, his back propped against his folded clothes, puffing away at a cigarette. Vincent took notice of the open screen window behind them. It was a good thing or else he might have never woken up.

Reaching to his side, the pilot snuffed out the cigarette. Blue eyes turned on red as he looked down, a smile greeting Vincent. "Hey. Sleep good? Sorry you had t' wake up t' th' idiot out there, but you can't really stop th' little guy." He leaned over, lightly kissing Vincent's forehead.

"Hmm, yeah. As good as possible I suppose." The gunman sat up, shivering as the blanket slid from his bare chest. Hastily he grabbed it up again, curling closer to Cid. "Cold out."

Cid laughed, shaking his head. "'Course it's cold. We got about five more inches of snow last night. It's gonna be hell walking in that mess." Sighing, he snuggled deeper into the covers.

A thought struck Vincent. "Uh, Cid? About…last night…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." The pilot's smile had faded, replaced by distress. "Ah, I mean, it has nothing to do with you, honest."

Glancing away, Cid took a deep breath. "Vince, last night was crazy. But still…what happened with you? It freaked me out. One second you're fine, the next you were goin' nuts like someone was tryin' t' hurt you." He allowed the gunman to snuggle closer. "I'm just tryin' t' understand."

A tiny drop hit Vincent's arm. He flipped over, burying his face in Cid's chest again. "I—I don't know. Just…all I know is that you were there and then…you weren't." Cid stared at the ebony head, confused at the man's words. "It's just…it wasn't you anymore, it was…him. And he…he…God, I don't know anymore. And then I was back with you."

Hugging the gunman, Cid laid his chin on Vincent's head. "You mean th' kid? Sephiroth? Was it another nightmare?" A chill ran down his back and he held the man tighter.

"No. Not the child. It was Sephiroth as we know him now." Vincent's voice was wavering, giving proof to his delicate emotional state. Silently, he sank further under the covers, further into Cid's embrace.

The pilot glanced at the sunlight pouring through the window. Turning his blue eyes back to Vincent, he sighed. "Hey. Everything's okay now, right? I won't let anyone hurt you so long as I can help it." The crimson-eyed man looked up, gratefulness flooding his face.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," he whispered.

Both men jumped as a sharp thump sounded, the remains of a snowball sliding down the side of their tent. "Hello! Anyone alive in there?" Cloud's voice was slightly faded. At least it meant he wasn't right near the tent.

Cid untangled himself from Vincent, sticking his head out of a small hole he unzipped. "Dammit Cloud, shut up already! We'll get there when we're good and fuckin' ready!" He yelled out as another snowball smacked him full in the face. "Shit that's cold! Cloud, you fucktard! You're gonna die!"

Shaking the ice out of his short hair, he leaned back in the tent. Vincent smiled trying his hardest not to laugh. But Cid just looked so…funny, for lack of a better word, with his blonde hair spiked from the water and a huge red mark on his left cheek. "Nice. I guess you make a good target." He grinned, highly amused by Cid's expression. "What?"

"Target, my ass," the pilot growled as he lunged for the other man. Reaching up, he brushed snow onto Vincent, laughing as the man gasped at the ice falling on his bare skin. "I say you're a _much_ better target." Pulling himself closer to Vincent, he kissed the man. "You hungry?"

"Hmm, not really." He glanced at a drop of water shining on the pilot's shoulder. Suddenly he flushed, a band of bright pink stretching over his face.

Cid laughed at the growl emitting from Vincent's stomach. "You sure 'bout that?" He waited for no answer and sat up, grabbing his shirt. "Guess we'd better get out there. Don't need Cloud peekin' in here." Quickly he pulled the cloth over his head, shrugging his jacket on. Smiling again at the man, he tilted his head toward the entrance. "You comin'?" Vincent nodded, dressing rapidly.

The wind had died down over the night and it was fairly clear considering the occasional flakes of snow. The fire had been revived and was now blazing. Instinctively, Vincent moved toward the heat. Tiny cracklings of embers rose, reminding him of stars. He hadn't actually looked at the stars for a while now, had he? Maybe he should. It couldn't hurt. Clear his thoughts a little maybe.

Tifa handed him a dish and he sat down, Cid joining him to his right. The blonde pointed at his own breakfast. "So…what th' hell is this?" He poked the fluffy yellow mass with a finger, earning a stern look from Tifa.

The girl moved before him, staring down at the man. "What? Never seen eggs before?" She pulled the dish out of Cid's hands, ignoring his protests. "I'm sure if you don't want it someone else will." Smiling deviously, she turned away.

"Now wait one damn minute!" He snatched the dish back, glaring at the girl. "You don't go grabbin' food away from people like that, 'specially people who haven't had a decent caffeine fix in two fuckin' days." He trailed off, mumbling about tea and coffee as he started downing the eggs.

Vincent couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He realized Tifa was watching and covered it by beginning his own breakfast. The scene around the fire grew quiet and he suddenly wished he was back in the tent. At least no one knew about that. They just thought he was acting strangely.

The silence was only broken by a sneeze from Red and Barret could swear he heard a few sighs of relief. "Damn. You all right, Red? Never heard you sneeze before. Got a cold?"

The beast lifted his head from his paws. "Ah, no. I usually don't. I'm very well-protected against the common cold. I just happen to have an allergy to chocobos eggs." He wiped a paw across his muzzle and then lay back down. He'd caught a rabbit for himself earlier while the others had been gathering the eggs so he wasn't hungry.

"Hmm. Just wonderin'. It just sounded kinda weird." Barret turned back to his meal, afraid the silence would return.

Tifa, however, wasn't about to let that happen. Now that Barret had mentioned something along those lines, she was now able to bring up something. "You know, speaking of weird sounds," she stopped, turning her eyes to the pair sitting opposite her, "I heard some weird things coming from _your_ tent last night, Cid."

The blonde choked on a bite of eggs, pounding on his chest. Finally he managed to swallow the mouthful, staring at the girl. "What's that supposed t' mean?" He tried to keep his voice level, but something in the back of his mind made it rise the tiniest.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to answer that." Cid was definitely getting agitated now. "All I know is that last night I heard some really weird sounds coming from your tent. Sounds along the lines of…oh, I'd say moaning and the like?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, staring at Cid and Vincent. Barret had allowed his mouth to hang open and Red was watching the two silently. Cait Sith folded his arms, the moogle-doll following suit. Yuffie gasped, pointing. "So that's what I heard!"

Tifa tipped her head. "Well? What's the explanation? Something going on we should know about?"

Cid coughed and glanced around the group. "N—no, should there be? I have no idea what—"

"It was me."

The entire group, including Cid, stared at the gunman. He opened his eyes, nodding. "I had another nightmare, that's all." He stood, handing his empty disk to the stunned Tifa. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Cloud shook his head. "Wait. Another nightmare? Like you had on the mountain? Before Snowy Village?"

"And why was Cid dodging the question if that's all?" Tifa was still eyeing the pilot.

Vincent nodded again. "Yes, it was like that one. Only maybe it could be considered worse. But on the case of Cid," he glanced at the blonde, "I asked him not to speak of it. I didn't want to worry anyone with my problems." He smiled inwardly at the silent 'thank you' those blue eyes were sending him.

After contemplating Vincent's words, Cloud raised his head. "What are these nightmares about?" he asked softly. "What could be bothering you this badly? I knew something wasn't right ever since Snowy Village. What is it?"

Vincent's eyes flared pure red for a second. "I don't want to talk about them. Please, drop the subject."

However, Vincent's pleas made no impact on Cloud. "Vincent, we can help. Just tell us what—"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about them!" The bite in the gunman's words made the blonde stumble on his words. Watching in silence, he let the raven-haired man turn and walk away. The image of the pure anger in Vincent's crimson eyes scared him slightly. Never had he seen the man like this.

Cid followed the man striding farther from the group before turning on Cloud. "Dammit Cloud, don't you have any sense of decency? He asked you not to keep on, but you did anyway. You can't force him t' tell you these things." The cold edge in Cid's voice was the second hit to Cloud. "I'll go get him." He started to follow Vincent, but turned, blue eyes settling on the boy. "I suggest next time you actually listen t' him." His voice was low, just loud enough for Cloud to hear. A shiver ran through the younger man as he sat quietly.

Barret coughed. "What the hell's going on here? First Vincent turns on Cloud 'n' then Cid? All in about…five seconds?" He glanced at the blonde mercenary. "Did I miss somethin'?"

"I think we all did," Tifa murmured. "I can see Vincent getting angry at Cloud. Cid was right; it was a little uncalled for to keep after him, Cloud. But Cid? Since when was he so…" She broke off, unable to find the right word.

"Protective?" The group turned as a whole to Red who was sitting up, his tail flicking slowly. "I sensed he had changed somehow, but I still can't figure out how or why. And," he rubbed his right paw against his left leg, the fur rumpling, "was I the only one to notice Vincent's left arm?"

Yuffie cocked her head at the animal. "His left arm? Looked normal to me. Why?"

"Exactly. The metal appendage we're used to seeing was gone. Something is going on here that we don't understand in the least. I believe that both are hiding a few other things as well. However, I say let them be for now. There will be plenty of time to confront both of them when they are apart." Sighing, he began to return to the tent he shared with Cait Sith.

Cait Sith nodded. "He's right. I felt that too. They are hiding some things. But he's also right about the second thing. If we try to get anything out of them now, they'll just join up. Apart, we can get the info we want."

Tifa looked sideways at the cat. "Hard to tell you were a spy." She ignored the cat's protests and stood. "I'm going after them."

Cloud finally came to his senses, rising to grab her arm. "No Tifa. Remember what Red just said? Leave them alone for right now." He glanced away. "It's my fault they ran off anyway. You don't need to get mixed up in this right now."

Impatiently, she pulled her arm free. "Cloud, I'm not actually going to bother them, just watch from a distance. That's all. And in the area of it being your fault, I agree. But you're not the only one who will be with Vincent for the next who knows how many days. Okay?"

---------------------------------

"Dammit, Vince! Slow down!" Cid finally caught up with the man at the entrance to a cave. He grasped Vincent's arm, yelping as his hand was slapped away. "Vince, what's wrong?"

The gunman turned on Cid, crimson eyes flaring. He stood staring fiercely at Cid, almost seeming as though he didn't recognize the blonde. _Maybe he doesn't_, Cid thought. _Maybe he's too angry to recognize anything right now._

Slowly, the man's face softened and he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Cid, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this." He released a breath, his entire body shaking. "I just got so…so swept away there and I…I had to try so hard not to just hit him right then and there. I don't know what I'm going to do when I just have Tifa to keep me from doing anything stupid." A loud breath escaped him. "Who will keep me from truly hurting him, Tifa or myself?"

Cid sighed, pulling the man into an embrace. "Vince, you'll just have t' try. I wish t' god I could go with you. But..." he stopped, looking into Vincent's crimson eyes, "I can't. You just have to hang in there; I know you can." Gently, he pushed Vincent's hair back from his face. "So trust me when I say you can do it. Okay?" Vincent stayed quiet in Cid's arms, avoiding his eyes. "Vincent, you do trust me, don't you?" The pilot's voice had fallen to an uncertain whisper.

Crimson eyes closed. Did he trust Cid? He knew what the he wanted his answer to be, but did he truly trust the man? Did he truly trust anyone, even himself? Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet the blue gaze. Cid, the one who listened, the one who cared. Here stood his friend, asking for a simple yes, that he did trust him. No, not friend. Vincent figured they were far past that now. Here stood his lover, asking for the truth. He smiled softly. "Yes. I trust you."

Smiling back, Cid kissed the man. "I knew it." Happily, he wrapped his arms tighter around the man, sighing as he heard four little words fall from Vincent's lips.

"I love you, Cid."

----------------------------

Tifa gasped as she saw the two men come together again in a kiss. She was hidden well out of their line of vision, around twenty feet from them. So something _was_ going on, but not what they'd thought. The whole thing from earlier had been a complete joke. She had gotten the impression that they had just gotten physically closer, but it seemed she had been wrong. As far as she could gather, they were in love. At least, that's how people acted when they were in love, in her experiences.

Turning away from the scene, she bit her lip. Now what? Obviously she'd already seen how the others would react: not well. So should she keep it a secret for them? Or tell the rest of the group? _Damn! I didn't think a decision like this would be so hard!_

She slumped against the rock wall she was near, contemplating her next move. She could just say nothing. After all, they were going to be split up today. But…maybe that was a bad thing. What if…

"Tifa!"

Bolting upright, she glanced at Cid, searching for an exit. "Uh, hey Cid. I was just coming to, ah, get you two. Cloud said he wants to leave pretty soon, so…yeah." She avoided his blue eyes afraid he'd get upset that she knew. There was no way she couldn't have known as close as she'd been to them. So all she had left was to hope. Maybe an apology would smooth the path… "I'm sorry about back there. I wasn't trying to cause a scene or anything." She said the words slowly, praying he wouldn't get too angry.

Cid glanced back at Vincent then placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. She jumped as if afraid of what he would do. "Just…" His voice was soft, drawing her face upwards. He almost seemed like a whole different person. "Don't mention this, 'kay? Please? It would…cause too much trouble." He lifted his hand, turning away from her.

"But…" Tifa didn't know what she was to do, she had no idea. She reached over, stopping the pilot. Her brown eyes drifted from the blonde to the ebony-haired man behind him. "What's really going on? I mean, I don't mean any offense here, but are you two…" her words trailed off as she swallowed the next words. But something brought them back into her mouth. "Are you guys in love or something?"

The pilot flicked his gaze to Vincent and returned it to her. Silently, he smiled. It was all the answer she needed. Nodding, she smiled back. So they were. "All right. I'll keep it secret. They won't find out from me."

Vincent extended a wordless thanks and then headed back toward the camp, Cid close behind. _Could Cid's change have been from this? The relationship with Vincent? But only about a week ago they were acting normal towards each other. What made them start this?_ She thought about it for a moment more, wondering about the new development to the group and particularly everything that had happened in Snowy Village. Suddenly her mind wandered, making her blush slightly. _Exactly…how far have they gone?_ She shook her head and ran after the two, forcing the question to the back of her mind.

---------------------------------

"Okay. So we're agreeing on the plan? We'll go first, then the rest of you follow us, right?" Cloud watched the group nod as a whole and nodded himself. "Good. Tifa, Vincent? You ready?" He stood, swinging his sword into its sheath. Jumping down from the stone, he hefted his pack over one shoulder.

Tifa was doing the same, checking that everything was in properly in place. Vincent had sat down momentarily, fixing the metal appendage back on his left arm. The girl stopped, watching the gunner and the approaching Cid.

Blue eyes glancing around, he confirmed that no one was looking their way except Tifa before slipping a small package into Vincent's hand. "Here. Just a small thing, but it'll hopefully work. Haven't used it in years." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I guess we'll be meeting back up in a few days, huh?" A glimmer of sadness breeched his eyes as he smiled. "Take care, 'kay?"

Vincent nodded, pressing the gift to his chest. "I will," he whispered back. Wishing he could embrace his lover once more, he turned before the urge took control of him. He breathed deeply, joining Cloud and Tifa.

The girl watched Vincent carefully, attentive to any sign of emotion she might want to cover for their sakes. But there was none. Vincent's face was stone-still, as melancholy as it had always been. She might have even doubted the entire relationship with Cid if she hadn't seen them together moments before. And the thing that still crept at the back of her mind was Vincent's face then. He had been happy, smiling. Could it be that Vincent was beginning to change also?

As they started out, she heard those left behind shouting their goodbyes. Still watching the gunman, she saw a fleeting impression of sadness at the sound of Cid's voice. Then he was still again, the only sign to his inner suffering the small crystal drop tracing down his cheek.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Never, never again. I don't even know where all this stuff is coming from. Again, I think my resentment at V-day got turned around somehow. But yeah. No more sappiness though for a while cause there's a whole butt-load of stuff to go through before they even meet up again. But that'd be giving away info about future chapters, wouldn't it? But, as always, I unconsciously had to hurt Vincent somehow, this time by taking away the one person he's able to be himself with. I really am sorry, Vincent. :hugs Vincent: I'm sorry to Cid too. I must be considered an evil writer, always putting my favorite characters through such things. But, the evilness continues. :sigh: And Tifa, stop thinking those things! Geez :) Maybe this last chapter just _had_ to happen, who knows. Hopefully it fits in okay and doesn't ruin the story. :) 

Please review. Seriously. They give me encouragement to keep writing. :)


	12. Tears in the Wind

lol Bad chapter title once again. But it is relevant since it's set in Whirlwind Maze. Yep, it follows that whole line of stuff, so you probably have some idea how it's going to go. Probably not my most favorite chapter just for the plot twist I threw in. So many fangirls will want to kill me over this. I know Vincent would if he could. But it's just another one of those things that just kinda popped in. I didn't mean for it to go that way but it did. But just a note, I'm really bad about showing emotions in writing. Well anyways, before I give anything away, I'm gonna go shut up now. But please, please don't flame me over what happens in this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Tears in the Wind**

"Ahh! Dammit!" Cloud picked himself up, pounding a fist on the ground as he did. Baring his teeth, he rushed at the gap again. The same results: the wind blowing through the chasm whipped him back, smashing him into the ground once more. "Dammit!"

Tifa grabbed onto the blonde before he could take off again. "All right, Cloud! Enough! You're gonna get yourself beat to a bloody pulp from the wind itself if you keep this up." Still clinging to the mercenary, she turned her brown eyes on Vincent. "Don't you have any suggestions here?"

Folding his arms, he nodded. "I do. I was waiting for Cloud to stop his self-abuse long enough for me to speak." He stepped forward, his right hand pressing his gun to his leg. "You have to wait until the right…" the winds cleared and he took a running leap, landing solidly on the opposite side, "time."

Cloud huffed. He could have done that. So what if he'd been a little impatient? Grumbling, he stood before the chasm, staring at the whirling winds. Soon a flash of red showed through and he pushed off, landing next to the gunman. "Hah. See? That wasn't so bad." He brushed a bit of dust off of his coat then waved across at Tifa.

_Why does he have to be so cocky sometimes? Honestly, doesn't he realize it gets him nowhere?_ She sighed, taking her own leap. Seconds later she set foot on the other side, stumbling slightly on a rock. Vincent, the closest, reached out, catching her. Tifa smiled up at the man, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "I blame turbulence." The man gave her a strange look then released her, straightening his cloak. "What! Well, I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, but this isn't time for funny, Tifa." Cloud was already headed up the path, several feet ahead of them. He disappeared behind the rise in the path, the sound of tumbling stones the only sign of his passage. "You coming or wha—what the hell?"

Tifa glanced at Vincent then ran ahead, stopping at the rise. Cloud was below her, a black-cloaked man at his feet. "One of those guys," she said quietly. Like the first ones they'd met, this man hardly moved, him bobbing head the only proof he lived. "Cloud, what's he doing?"

Vincent had joined her in this time and stared at the figure. "Like the one yesterday. Cloud, be careful." His voice was steady and his hand was poised above his gun, ready to shoot if needed. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be necessary though. Slowly, he pushed past the girl, approaching the two men. The smell of mako was strong, the scent covering the man. Also, the hint of…Sephiroth. Vincent cringed slightly at the thought. This creature was closely connected with the silver-haired man.

Cloud stepped forward, hand reached out to touch the black cloak. Instead, he balked, drawing his hand back as the figure collapsed, just like before. Leaning down, he waited to hear the words of this one. None came. "Nothing. Nothing at all—" A brisk wind passed through the area, filling Cloud's vision with flying snow. When the wind died down he was faced with a familiar scene: the black-cloaked man had vanished. _Same as before. Exactly the same. Well, maybe minus out Cid's screaming of the obvious and then it's the same._

A red glint stopped him from returning to the others. He reached down, brushing the snow from the red orb. Materia. No, not just any materia…

"A summon." Vincent touched the slick surface. "But…I can't tell what it's for. It's too hazy. Can you?" He removed his hand, shaking it to rid himself of the tingling sensation spreading through it. The summon was powerful, whatever it was.

Tifa joined them, taking hold of the orb. "Hey. This looks kinda familiar. Like…Cloud, turn around." She grasped his shoulder, forcing him to turn his back on her.

"Wha—why? Tifa, what're you up to?" The blonde tried to look over his shoulder at the girl with little success. He could barely see Vincent standing back, watching as the girl knelt behind him. "Uh, Tifa? An explanation please? Gettin' kinda nervous here." He tried to step forward, but she reached up and grabbed his left leg. He squeaked at the contact. As far as he concerned that hand was way above the level of his knee. "T—Tifa—"

"Hold on Cloud. I'm trying to figure this out." She moved her hand and pushed against his sword. Curving one finger nimbly, she smiled, holding up the newly released materia. "Got it!"

Cloud turned, forcing the flush out of his cheeks. "Got what?" Frowning, he took the two crimson materia from her hands. "But this is my Bahamut summon, isn't it?" he asked as he raised one.

Vincent took the other, rolling it in his palm. "I see. They're almost the same. Maybe this is an adaptation to the Bahamut summon." He held the orb up, the sunlight shining through to cast a blood-red shadow on the man's face. "A neo?"

Tifa, her job done, stood and brushed the snow from her cloths. "I've heard of the neos before though I've never seen them. How about you, Cloud?"

"Huh? What? Oh. Uh, I've heard of a few, but never set eyes on them before." He pointed ahead at the next chasm. The wind was beginning to clear as it had before and another flash of black was visible on the other side. "Is that what I think it is?"

The wind cleared further, revealing the figure. "Another one?" Tifa huffed and stepped up to the very edge of the gap. Raising her voice, she yelled across to the man. "Hey! How many of you guys are there! Why don't you all just disappear like the first ones did!" She continued watching as the figure turned and shuffled away. "Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you! Get back here you—"

"Tifa! You're yelling at nothing!" Cloud jabbed a finger at the other side. He was right. The black-cloaked figure had indeed disappeared, just like all the rest. "There's no point in trying to talk to them. They don't seem to understand." Sighing, he waited impatiently for the wind to go through its next phase.

Crimson eyes scanned the surroundings quickly. He could have sworn he'd heard the word 'reunion' whispered right behind him. Maybe he'd been dreaming again. _Hopefully not. But then again, what does 'reunion' have to do with anything, even the matter at hand? Is there more here than we're seeing?_ Running his hand past his ear, he dismissed the word. There was no connection to the word anywhere in him mind. _Reunion…_

By the time Vincent had snapped out of his thoughts, the other two had already traversed the chasm. Taking a breath, he followed them, trailing behind the pair slightly. That word…reunion. Why was it bothering him? What did it mean? For some reason he swore it had something to do with Sephiroth. That's it. Back in Nibelheim. Cloud had told him that there had been several of the black-cloaked men and some whispered things about Sephiroth, others about a sort of reunion. Maybe they were all headed to this gathering. They had spoken of wanting to return to Sephiroth and his glory, so maybe…just maybe these men would lead them straight to the silver-haired man himself. He shuddered, thinking of how close they might be.

Tifa had stopped and was looked back at him. "Hey, everything all right?" She pushed a lock of brown hair back, glancing ahead at Cloud. Again in his own zone, he didn't notice that his teammates had stopped following. "You seem a little out of it."

Vincent sighed. "No. I'm just…thinking. About things."

"Ohhhh…" Tifa smiled and nodded. "Got it. You miss him already?" She had to admit, though it was weird to think of her two teammates together, it was interesting. Fitting almost. _Well, as they say, opposites attract—_

"I wasn't referring to that," he said flatly. Now was not the time to start thinking about Cid. He didn't need the emotions in his way. "I heard something just a few minutes ago. It sounded as if someone had whispered the word 'reunion'. Does it have any meaning to you?"

Tifa bit her lower lip, kicking the ground as she thought. "No, not really. Except there was that one time. Yeah. Back in Nibelheim. But I thought Cloud told you about that?" She could have sworn he had. Speaking of Cloud…She turned and looked in the direction he had gone. Nothing. Not even a single trace of the blonde. A little apprehension drifted into her voice as she spoke again. "Maybe we should keep going?"

Then they heard a shout, Cloud's voice carrying over the wind. "Hey guys! Come look at this! It's insane!" Both glanced at each other then began running in his direction. Something had come up and if Cloud thought it interesting enough to lose his voice from shouting over it, it was probably worth seeing. Fast.

They breeched the next rise in the path, stopping behind Cloud. He was staring forward at the huge zigzagging path of stone. Or more correctly, he was staring at the tens of black-cloaked figures making their way down the path. Every three or so one would stumble, dissipating into the air. "It's like a gathering of some sort."

"Reunion." Vincent turned the word over on his tongue, letting it slip out of his mouth. He hadn't intended to, but nevertheless he had said it.

The blonde turned, eyes wide. "Yeah. Almost like a reunion. Hey, that's what…is that what this is? The reunion they all spoke of?" He faced forward again, his blue gaze following the creatures. Cloud was beginning to even doubt their humanity, what with the way they just disintegrated like that, diffusing into the wind like dust. That couldn't be human. How could it? And what were they all so fiercely drawn to?

Cloud grasped his sword tightly. There were more than those figures down there. He stepped forward. _I have to follow them. They'll lead us right to what we've been searching for…right to Sephiroth. Back to Sephiroth._ His heart was racing as he moved closer to the line.

Tifa shrugged and started after the blonde. There was no way she was about to let him out of her sight again. Vincent, on the other hand, was reluctant. Something wasn't right with Cloud. He seemed too willing to follow as if he was being led, not leading. Almost as if he was one of the cloaked figures. Dismissing the thought, he fell in step behind the fighter. He kept a sharp watch on Cloud, speeding up slightly as the blonde reached the end.

The last figure before the blonde stopped, shoulders slumped as it knelt down. Though he had passed several of the others like this one, Cloud felt…drawn to the creature before him. Slowly, he reached out, hand trembling. He hardly heard Tifa yelling his name.

"Dammit Cloud, get back!" A shot rang out and Cloud felt the air move as a bullet whizzed by his cheek. The black shroud fluttered to the ground, empty of the creature that had hidden inside. Gone. A deep chuckle raced through Cloud's brain and he stared upward, shading his eyes against the sunlight glinting off of…metal?

Shouting, he jumped aside, slamming hard into the rocky ground as the shining blade sliced into the ground. Gasping for his breath, he wrapped one hand around his own sword's hilt. "Se—Sephiroth!"

The man before him rose slowly, his silver hair shining in the light. "Good job, Cloud. I'm proud of you." He easily drew the Masamune from the earth. "I didn't think you would make it this far." He chuckled again, regarding the blonde through icy, aqua eyes. "And to think that you _still_ don't know the truth."

"What?" Cloud hissed through clenched teeth. He was ready to counter an attack at any time, but Sephiroth seemed to be almost stalling. Why? Normally he'd have attacked right off. And _what_ did Cloud not know? His grip on the sword loosened and he fumbled to recover it quickly.

"Now." Sephiroth dashed forward toward the scrambling Cloud, blade raised high. The blonde looked up just in time and swung his sword upward, meeting the advance. Yelping as sparks flew from steel, he fell under the weight forced on him and landed face-up on the ground. And Sephiroth…Sephiroth was gone.

Looking back, he saw Vincent with his gun raised and Tifa with a stunned look resting on her face. "Wha—what happened?" he asked softly. One second he'd been fighting for his life and the next…he was confused. Something seemed wrong, like Sephiroth was still present. _But he's not. He's nowhere, at least nowhere we can—_

"Cloud!" His eyes whipped forward as a monster finished appearing. Scrambling backward, he let the gunman pull him to his feet. "Cloud, what is that?"

He stood watching the monster carefully. "I—I don't know. But I think Sephiroth's back there, behind it." He narrowed his blue eyes. "Like it's protecting him."

Tifa stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Cloud's left arm. "Jenova Death," she whispered slowly. The creature in front of them shook and moved a bit closer.

"What? You mean like that Jenova Life a while back?" Cloud's eyes never left the advancing monster. "But that one was easy almost. So shouldn't this one?"

Vincent, his eyes dark, moved in front of the two and aimed carefully. "Never underestimate, Cloud," were his only words as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew true, hitting dead-on the area where its heart was. Or should be. The creature shuddered as four more rounds followed the first, each hitting the same as before. Too fast for any of them to see, it whipped out an appendage. Vincent gasped as he connected hard with the ground, his breath driven from him. The pendant Cid had given him fell swung loose and he felt it grow warm against his chest. Groaning, he leaned up. "See what I mean? Don't let it get the better of you!"

Cloud was already forward, attacking with every opportunity he found. Slash, duck, slash, slash, dodge, these were the only things running through his mind. That and the fact that this creature was the only thing standing between him and Sephiroth.

Vincent had recovered enough and was now launching his own attacks with surprising speed. However, he caught himself faltering. When he had seen the silver-haired man appear, he had frozen. Completely unable to act of his own will, he had watched as Sephiroth had come close to taking Cloud's life. And he had done nothing. Shaking with anger, he let another round fly. He knew as well as Cloud that Sephiroth had disappeared behind the monster. All they had to do was defeat it. Then…maybe then he could get some answers.

Fury blinded him for a second and his hand slipped, the gun falling to the ground. Tifa saw this and felt worry creeping into her heart. Not only was Cloud acting strange, different from his usual careful, calculating self, but now Vincent seemed distracted by something. A rumbling rose up and she stared forward, hoping the earth spell she'd just cast had some effect.

The creature shook again and a dark shroud surrounded it. Cloud leapt back and executed another attack, yelling as the creature's black blood almost splashed him. They were winning, but still…what was that dark mist? Tifa searched through her knowledge, finally finding the right information. Eyes wide, she yelled out, running for Cloud as she did. She had to get him out of there. "Cloud! Get back! That's its death attack! If it hits it can kill instantly!" She cried out as she stumbled, falling to the earth.

Cloud jumped back, yelping as he dodged another attack. "What? Are you serious!" _No, she wouldn't joke about something like that. _The mist condensed suddenly and was discharged forward, barely grazing Cloud's shoulder. He hissed as fiery pain lanced through his body, but he was still alive. Most of the attack had missed, flying behind him. Quickly he used restore and the pain succeeded, drawn out of him. That's when he noticed the monster's reaction.

It lashed out once more, throwing Cloud backward before it collapsed on itself, all life gone from it. He took a deep breath as the restore spell finished. They had done it.

"No!"

He whirled around to Tifa who was running somewhere behind them. Twisting further, he gasped, choking on his breath. Vincent was sprawled on the ground, his gun far from his hand. And there…the faintest trace of darkness surrounding him. "No…no. It can't—" He stumbled to the man as Tifa fell to her knees, gathering the pale gunner into her arms. "No, he can't—it only touched him, right? It didn't hit directly?" He felt a lump growing in his throat and found he couldn't swallow. _No, it's not supposed to be this way. Wake up, Vincent. Dammit, wake up!_ A small tear fell to the ground as he dropped down. He gasped as he touched the lifeless body. Vincent was gone.

Tifa lowered her head, brown hair spilling over Vincent's still chest. "Come on Vincent, wake up! Please! You can't be dead!" She squeezed the man, shoulders shaking as she cried, the tears falling on the gunman's calm face. Crystal drops on crystal skin.

Snow crunched and both Cloud and Tifa looked up. The second group had caught up and in the lead…"What? What the hell's goin' on here?" Cid's voice was low, almost breaking as he looked from Cloud to Tifa then back to Vincent lying in the girl's arms. But something wasn't right. Why were they crying? _And why—why isn't Vincent moving?_ He saw Tifa shake her head, turning away.

Red moved up beside the shaking blonde. "He—he's dead?" Silence fell across the group as Red voiced their worst fears. They had already lost Aerith…now Vincent?

"N—no." Cid's eyes were downcast as he clenched his fists. "I—I won't believe it. He's not dead!" He screamed the last words, feeling Barret grasp him tightly, trying to restrain the man. "You can't be dead! Get up you bastard! Get up!" He struggled against the other man's hold.

Tifa, the only one who understood, squeezed her eyes shut. "I—I'm sorry Cid." Her speech was hushed as she felt another tear fall from her chin.

"Dammit man, calm down." Barret held the pilot tighter, his own voice shaking. "We're all upset, but you don't have to take it out on Vincent!" The blonde in his arms stopped struggling and dropped, his legs having given out.

Yuffie glanced from the fallen Vincent to Tifa. _Is he really dead? But isn't he supposed to be immortal or something?_ But he hadn't moved, hadn't even taken a breath in over five minutes. Sadness overwhelmed her and she began crying, tears soaking the moogle doll as Cait Sith hugged her, sniffling himself.

Cid was now fighting his own tears, holding them back as best he could. But he knew he wouldn't last for long. Tifa caught this and whispered something to Cloud. A sad nod and he strode forward, asking all but Cid to go talk with him.

Tifa watched as the group departed, stroking back Vincent's dark hair as Cid struggled forward. He sank to his knees before her, gathering the other man into his arms. After trying once more, he finally gave in, sobs shaking his body as he held Vincent close.

"Why Vince? Why did you have t' go and get yourself fuckin' killed?" He lowered his head, resting his cheek on the man's chest. "Why? Goddammit Vince, please wake up! Please! Don't leave me like this!" His voice gave out and he lost all words, only able to hold his lover's cold body close, only able to fight the complete breakdown that was threatening to take him over.

Tifa watched silently, wiping her own tears away. There was nothing she could do. Reaching out, she pulled the pilot into her embrace, trying to comfort him if only a little. "Cid, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching more carefully. I should have let him know sooner. I should have—"

"It wasn't your fault." Cid's voice was weak as he brushed back Vincent's hair. His face was so serene in death. As if he had found some sort of peace. _Why couldn't he have found it when he was alive? Why couldn't I have at least been here for him?_ A single drop fell, splashing lightly as it traced a path down Vincent's cheek. Silently, Cid leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the man's lips. _The last time I'll ever kiss him. The last time I'll ever be able to hold him. _Finally he gave up completely, breaking down in the girl's arms.

Neither noticed the glowing pendant lying against Vincent's throat. Cid leaned over again, shaking as he ran a palm over the smooth face. He bowed his head, blonde hair falling free as he removed his goggles. "Why didn't you listen and be careful? What am I supposed t' do without you?" he whispered softly. "I…I feel so lost."

Another trail of tears ran down his cheek as a hand pressed against his face. "Didn't I say I'd take care?"

Cid raise his eyes slightly, blue shining through the salty tears. The voice graced his thoughts like a soft touch, bringing his eyes forward. He gasped, shaking as he wrapped his arms around Vincent, crying again. But this time it was different. This time…this time he was crying from pure, untainted joy.

* * *

Ah, I hate myself sometimes. I don't know why I kept this chapter this way and didn't rewrite it. But I guess I just couldn't think of any other way for it to go. But thinking of Cid completely broken like that is kinda weird. When I reread this chapter to see what exactly I had written, I was surprised. I would have never imagined Cid being that affected by something. But then again I never imagined him getting so attached to someone like he did with Vincent. But I'm sorry to anyone who hates cliffhangers. I know it's pretty obvious what happened though. I accidentally made it too obvious. But anyway, how did it come out? I'm just waiting for the fangirls to come with their pitchforks. lol Best if you don't ask about that one.

Uh, please review? At least I ask nicely. :)


	13. Streaming Truths

Whew! Finally let me post. I actually had this ready to go three days ago, but there was some sort of glitch. Oh well. Chapter 12! A little more fluffy than the last chapter, but then again...what isn't? I mean, come on. lol But sorry Toystore, not juicy fluff. Just normal. Maybe in the future though. :) lol But...some questions do get answered here. Uh...kind of. At least the whole main question that's been going through Vincent's mind anyway. But unfortunately with a few answered questions comes...more questions! Gahh! The questions of doom! They will destroy you! Ahem. Sorry. But I guess it's an equal trade. Maybe. And what the hell's with that title? I don't know.

**Chapter 12: Streaming Truths**

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you fuckin' ever do that again!" Cid squeezed the pale man tighter, tears soaking the black silk strands of hair. "God, you scared the shit out of me! Why the fuckin' hell would you ever do that!" The pilot's voice grew weak as he continued hugging the man. Just when it had seemed that everything was lost to him, he had heard a voice as smooth as silk and had looked down into crimson eyes.

Cloud had heard Cid's yelling and was running back to them, the rest following in confusion. The blonde mercenary gasped, watching as a man he had seen as dead, a man he had felt as dead, sat up with the help of the pilot. "What? Wha—I don't get it." Silently he knelt beside the trio, eyes wide as they locked with Vincent's. "You—you're alive?"

Vincent blinked, puzzled. "Shouldn't I be?" he asked slowly as Cloud raised a hand to his shoulder. It seemed as if the blonde couldn't believe just from sight alone. He had to feel that Vincent was living.

"Vincent!" The cry echoed through the air and arms locked around his neck as a weight slammed into him. He lost all sense of balance and fell backward, coughing as the arms tightened. "Vincent! I thought you were dead! Why would you ever do something like that!" Tears soaked his shirt as Yuffie buried her face in his chest. She was almost shaking with her happiness.

"Wha—did I miss something here?" The gunman's steady gaze drifted from Cloud to Tifa, Red, Barret and Cait Sith, finally resting on Cid. The pilot's face was torn between elation and grief as if he was still confused himself. "What does she mean?"

Tifa looked at Cloud, then back to Vincent. "You don't remember anything?"

Remember? Sure, he remembered. "I remember the battle. We were defeating it and then this darkness enveloped me and I couldn't see. I thought it had cast a sleeping spell or something of the like…" He fell silent as Cloud looked away. "What? What happened while I was asleep?"

"Vincent," Tifa started, pushing back a lock of brown hair, "you weren't asleep. That monster…it killed you. You were dead for fifteen minutes." She said it slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the gunner with his own death. "And then you just…recovered. Like nothing had happened."

Yuffie suddenly pulled back, wincing. "Ow. What have you got under there?" she asked, pointing to Vincent's chest. Her tears had just about dried and one small hand was rubbing her cheek. "Something poked me."

Wondering himself, he reached down his shirt, pulling up the chain he felt on his skin. Slowly, he drew out the pendant that had grown cold. The smooth green exterior glinted in the sun as he held it out from his body, eyes shooting to Cid.

"Shit." Cid gasped and raised one hand to his mouth as the other reached for the pendant. "I almost forgot about this." Releasing it as Cloud took hold of the chain, he shook his head. "But…it was never that strong. I mean, sure it was good for th' basic shit, but never that strong." He realized he was mumbling to himself and swallowed hard.

Cloud looked closely at the green stone surrounded in a silver casing. "This—this is materia. Where did you get this Vincent?" Silently, he allowed the pendant to fall back against the man's chest where it shone briefly.

Cid stood quickly, wiping any sign of tears from his face. As much as he wanted to stay by Vincent's side he knew if he slipped up in any way that their secret would be ruined. No, he couldn't do that to Vincent. "I gave it t' him. As a good luck gift. It was just somethin' I had, that's all." He turned away, not able to look into Vincent's crimson eyes without wanting to hug him and never let go.

Cloud touched the pendant again. "But…you didn't know this was a mastered materia?" His voice remained low as he watched the pilot. He had a hunch that Cid didn't just give him this on a whim. No. There was a stronger reason than 'just because' here. "Cid, this thing saved his life."

The elder blonde scuffed the ground, sighing. Like he didn't know that? But still, it wasn't he who had saved Vincent. It was that pendant. He silently thanked his mother, the original owner of the silver-bound materia. "Nah, I just used it for th' simple shit. You know, like hangovers, those kinds of things." He felt his voice falter and covered it the best he could with a cough.

Vincent saw right through Cid's ploy. He knew the man was hurting inside. But that was because he was also. Cid _had _saved his life, whether directly or through his gift, it didn't matter. Cid had done it when you reached the end conclusion. And he wasn't even able to thank him without the others finding out anything. He turned his crimson gaze from the man, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. His strength had now returned in full and he stood, pulling the still clinging Yuffie from his neck. "I—I need a moment. Please." His voice was soft as he stepped away from the group.

Tifa sighed and smiled sadly. At least he was all right. But was he really? Could anyone die and still be fine? She doubted it. But then again, he hadn't even known. He'd just been under the impression that he'd been asleep. Cloud started after him and she tugged on his shirt, shaking her head, a few more tears rolled down her cheek as she did so. "No. He needs to think over it all. Think how you would react if you were just told that you had died?" Cloud's face changed. He understood.

Vincent walked away from the group, stumbling slightly. He had truly died? But then how was he still here? He understood that Cid's gift was extremely advanced curative materia, but still…was it strong enough to bring back the dead? No. Nothing was that strong, was it? Sighing, he slumped to the ground, his back pressed against the cold surface of the rock wall he was against. He closed his eyes, desperate for some sort of peace from his raging mind. Peace. If he had died…shouldn't he have felt peace then? But maybe he had been wrong all along. Maybe death wasn't the peace he imagined it to be. It was just silence.

A shadow passed over his closed eyes and he opened them slowly, just able to draw in a breath before arms enfolded him in a tight embrace. "You shouldn't run off like that. Might get hurt." Vincent could hear the raw emotion in Cid's voice and he wrapped his arms around the man. "Tifa sent me t' get you."

"Thank you," he whispered as Cid reached behind his head, wiping a stray drop away. "I'm sorry I couldn't thank you properly back there, but…well, you know… " He let his words trail off and hugged the pilot tightly.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again." Cid leaned back and stared into Vincent's crimson eyes. His gaze was sad, almost surreal in the way the light played in those cerulean eyes. "I thought…I thought you were gone forever."

A soft smile hovered on Vincent's lips as he kissed the man. "I could never leave you. I'll never let you go." A pang of remembrance floated through his heart. He had said those same words before. But where? Pushing the thought away, he returned his mind to the matter before him. Cid looked so tired as he knelt before the gunner, his eyes shining from the tears that were still pooling on his lashes. Vincent reached up with his right hand, pushing back Cid's blonde hair. "I promise."

Red glanced upward, his eyes catching the pair in the fading light. Cid was walking slowly, Vincent leaning against him, ebony head pillowed on the pilot's shoulder. He wondered about that, considering that the blonde was shorter than the gunner by about four inches. However, they both seemed fine, considering what they had just gone through. But still…they seemed far closer than just friends from where Red was watching.

Perhaps they were. Not that he had anything against the idea. He was just happy that Vincent was alive and safe. No, just alive. None of them were truly safe here. He stood quietly and padded up to meet the two approaching men.

"Vincent. Cid." The pair jumped and they instantly let go of each other as if frightened something would be found out. So they were more than just friends, they were just hiding it. "It's all right. I know. You don't have to hide it any longer around me." He sat in front of them, fiery tail flicking, tracing lines in the falling darkness. "Cloud wishes to see you as soon as possible."

Vincent bowed his head in silent comprehension. Cid, however, wasn't about to let the first thing the fire-cat had said go free. "Whaddya mean you 'know'? You know what exactly? Oh, whoa, wait. It was Tifa, wasn't it? She told all of you. Dammit and she fuckin' promised not to!" He started forward, fists clenched as Red rose up. The paws at his chest made the pilot stop and glare down at the creature. "What! I've got a few words for her, that's all."

Red ignored the grumbling undertone to Cid's voice. "No! She said nothing. I figured it out on my own. Now, please. Calm down Cid. Can't you see that this isn't the important matter right now?" Gold eyes flashed in the light of his flaming tail.

"He's right." Vincent reached out and grasped Cid's hand. The steady sound of his speech calmed the pilot immensely. He squeezed the man's hand back, thanking him for the reassurance.

The gunman smiled, something he hadn't done for a while now. "We'd best be getting back before Cloud—ahh!" Blinding pain shot through him, his vision flashing white. The shouts of Cid and Red seemed so far from him, like echoes through water. Water. He forced his eyes open, gasping as the scene before him exploded into view.

He took another gasp, choking as liquid flooded his lungs. _I can't breathe. I'm under water and I can't breathe!_ The cold water flowed around him, swirling against his skin. And for a short moment, Vincent wasn't frightened anymore. _But, where am I? What is this?_

A hand reached out and cupped his chin. Starting at the contact, he squinted into the blinding light surrounding him. All he could do was stare unbelieving at the sympathy held in the face before him. Sympathy emanating from aqua eyes.

Stretching his right hand forward, he stroked the silver hair, half expecting his fingers to pass right through nothing. But no. His hand trembled as the silver threads wound themselves around his fingers. It was real. The whole person before him was real. Sephiroth. His smile was relieved, glad to see the soft eyes of the sixteen year old. He could have been looking at much worse.

The boy smiled back and pale lips parted. "Hey, you look cold." The statement itself stunned Vincent more than the fact the boy was speaking. A stoic look came over the young face. "You have to go back. I only brought you here for a short time."

_What? What do you mean? Only a short time? Where are we?_ Vincent winced as his thoughts flooded every cavity of his mind. It was almost painful to think like this, to try to force the thoughts to Sephiroth's mind. But he had so many questions. _Why am I here?_

The boy glanced away, his silver hair rippling from the movement. "It's hard to explain and I cannot tell you where we are. Only my elder self can do that. But what I can tell you is that what you are seeing is not a vision. It is not a dream. All of it has been real." Vincent made a startled movement and the boy joined hands with him, bringing them nose-to-nose. Feathers drifted around them as a pure white wing burst from the child's right shoulder blade. "Yes, even the memories. But you must stay alive. You must confront my elder self and finish this. Only then will you get the answers you want. Please. I'm begging you." A grief-stricken glaze covered the aqua eyes as he let go of Vincent's hands. "I want release."

The whisper shot straight to Vincent's heart. _Release? Release from what?_ He tried to reach out for the boy, to comfort the silver-haired child like he'd done so long ago. But it wasn't meant to be. His fingertips brushed the silver strands as Sephiroth leaned away, falling backward into the dark green water below them. Sinking into oblivion, far from his reach. _No! No, wait! Please tell me! What do you mean with this? I only—_

"I only want to help!" He gasped loudly as the words burst from his mouth. Cold air brushed his face. Air…he was back? He gasped and allowed his eyes to snap open, the faces of Cid and Red hovering above him.

The blonde picked him up, hugging the pale man. "God Vincent, what th' hell was that? You just passed out and then—Vincent!" The gunner spasmed and Cid held him tightly as water spilled from his lips. He finally finished expelling the water, dragging in a ragged breath. "What—what th' hell?" Vincent was ice cold, his skin clammy as if he'd been underwater. Not to mention that he'd just coughed up enough liquid to drown a man.

Red sniffed the liquid, his nose crinkling in disgust. "Mako. If I didn't know any better…" He motioned toward the water which had changed from almost clear to a sparkling green. "I would say he's been inside the Lifestream." The last word was hushed as if he had been afraid to speak it.

"But that can't be. He's alive! Plus he never left! I thought the only way t' get inside th' damned Lifestream was t' die!" He clutched Vincent closer, wrapping his jacket around them both. He was also shivering now, Vincent's body drawing on his heat. "But if we don't get him warmed up soon he may be floatin' around in it soon."

Red watched the man stand quickly, grunting under the weight of the other man. "All right. I'll go ahead, tell the others. Just keep him warm until you get back."

"I plan on it." He hoped that the others would stay put and build a fire, not come hounding him with questions over what had occurred. But what _had_ occurred? He glanced down at Vincent's shadowed face. And what had he yelled out? He wanted to help? Who? Maybe he had had another nightmare. Cid dismissed the fainting as a result of a nightmare, but what about that water? No one just randomly goes around coughing up that much water.

He almost dropped the gunner as he stumbled over a stone. "Dammit! I sure hope they got a decent fire goin'. We're gonna need it, huh Vinny?" He looked down again as he righted himself, smiling wanly at the crimson gaze he saw there.

Vincent winced, a tremor running through his body. "It hurts to breathe," he said quietly. Wrapping his arms around Cid, he snuggled closer to the other man and his warmth. "I feel so cold."

"No wonder. You just hacked up about a gallon of water that turned t' mako. I'd be feelin' kind of like that too." He sighed and continued forward. A fire was now visible and he quickened his pace slightly making sure not to shake Vincent too badly. "But we'll get you t' feelin' better soon, don't worry about that."

Red loped back to them, following in silence the rest of the way. Once, the gunner lowered a hand, feeling the soft fur of Red's head brush against his palm. Absently he glanced around. "No, wait. Where is he?" His voice was small, still weak from the ordeal he'd gone through. Cid had said he'd coughed up water. Did that mean he had actually been with the child in body?

"He? Who?" The pilot's eyes flicked downward catching a familiar glare in Vincent's crimson gaze. "You mean th' kid? You saw him again?" The man in his arms nodded. "What did he do this time?"

"He…he asked me to release him. I don't think he's a part of Sephiroth anymore. I feel as if he's…separate." Crimson eyes closed and he sighed as another chill ran through him. Red was now staring at them, golden eyes wide.

The feline sat back forcing Cid to stop. "Sephiroth? What does he have to do with what happened to you Vincent? He's farther along the path, isn't he?" Confusion, a rare emotion in the creature, fell across his gaze as he watched the two men closely. "What does this mean?"

Cid looked at Vincent. He wasn't about to say anything unless he knew it was all right. But even then, it wasn't his place to tell. Vincent shivered again. "I—I don't feel up to explaining it right now. I hope you understand." Bowing his head, he shied away from the outside world, hiding under a curtain of black silk.

Red nodded, his eyes shining. "I understand. I won't pressure you." Slipping aw ay into the darkness, he settled near the fire and laid his head on soft paws.

Cloud saw him do this and looked up, dropping his materia into a pouch. The colored orbs clinked together as he let the pouch fall to the ground, striding over to meet the pair. "Vincent. Are you all right? What's wrong?" He touched the man's left shoulder, drawing back at the chill he felt there. "You—you're freezing!" As if leading Cid, he took hold of the older blonde's arm, pulling him toward the leaping flames. The rest of them watched silently, curious about their sudden stop. All except for Tifa anyway.

The girl stood, pulling a blanket from her pack and draping it around the two. Brown eyes worried, she moved close to them. "Is everything all right? I can ask him to postpone the trip until a few days. It would be best—"

"No." Vincent's crimson gaze appeared beneath the silken hair. "We can waste no more time. What if we wait around for a few more days and during that time Sephiroth decides to just _take_ the black materia instead of whatever he has planned? Then where would we be—ow!" He lifted his dangling left arm, clenching his clawed fist momentarily.

Cid shrugged and resettled Vincent's weight. "You must have injured your damned arm when you fell. That thing might be good defense, but I guess nothing can stand up t' hittin' the ground that hard." He smiled wanly again. "And I agree with Tifa. If only for one night, you need some rest. How would it be if you got in the middle of a fight with Sephiroth when…well, you know."

Vincent nodded, giving in to Cid's request. "But I'm not sure whether they can exist simultaneously or not."

Cloud had been listening carefully. "What? Well, anyway, both of them are right. You do need your rest. And I can take you off the mission completely if you think it shouldn't be held up." He jumped back as both Cid and Vincent yelled a fierce 'no' at him. "All right, then get some rest. I'll have a tent set up, okay? God knows you don't need to be out in this weather in your condition."

"Damn right he doesn't." Barret appeared behind Cloud and winked at Vincent. "You just get ta thinkin' about gettin' better, got it?" Hefting a large pack, he tipped his head toward it. "I'll get this set up 'n all that. Cid, you still got that materia lamp?" he yelled back as he started forward. For all his rough and tough acting, he was pretty caring when it came to his teammates. He was loyal. A good thing.

Cid flipped his bangs back with a quick snap of his neck. "'Course I do! What, you think I'd just fuckin' leave it somewhere? It's in my bag. You just gotta move some shit outta th' way." A lock of unruly blonde hair fell back into his eyes. And they wondered why he always wore those goggles. He was wishing for a third arm just to push it away when Vincent freed his right hand and reached up, tenderly brushing the hair from his face. "Thanks. I was just about t' do that though." He moved closer to the fire. No sense making absolutely no use of the heat while they waited.

Vincent smiled and did the same with his own raven hair. "Really. And how did you plan on doing that with no free hands?" He kept his voice low, far past the level the others could hear. "Especially when you're still holding me like this?" Tifa's blanket slipped down on Cid's shoulder, covering the gunman more.

"You want me t' put you down?" One blonde eyebrow rose as he looked at the flames leaping into the air. Reaching for the stars. He sighed, glancing up at the twinkling lights above. Would he ever be up there? Maybe, maybe not. But for some reason he felt as if it didn't bother him so much anymore.

"No."

Cerulean eyes returned to the calm face of Vincent. He had closed his eyes and was now breathing peacefully, falling swiftly into a light sleep. _Good. He needs it badly. To think he went through all that in one day. Seeing Sephiroth, dieing, seeing the child…will this ever end? Or will he forever be plagued by everything? _But something was bothering him. Why hadn't Vincent said anything about Sephiroth? Not the child, the man they had faced only hours ago. Maybe he could ask tomorrow. Right now he needed to remain in the dreamless sleep he was in.

Cid jumped slightly at the touch on his shoulder. Cloud moved beside him. "It's ready if you want me to take him in." He held out his arms, ready if Cid decided to give up his self-appointed responsibility.

"No, I'm all right. I'll take him. Don't need t' wake him up once he's asleep." Nodding thanks, he headed toward the lamp Tifa was holding up. The fire materia cast a reddish glow on her face, warming her tired features. "Thanks. I'll take it from here." One hand was freed enough to grasp the handle. Ducking inside, he tried to get Vincent to let go of him, but the gunman held fast. He looked up, unsure as to what to do.

A silvery laugh came from the girl as she peeked inside to see the problem. "Looks like he wants you to stay." At Cid's wondering glance in the direction of the fire, she shook her head. "I'll just tell them that he wouldn't let go. It's something both Barret and Cloud are familiar with since they spend so much time with Marlene. Call it an involuntary response that kids do when they feel safe. Anyway, good night." She disappeared from the entrance, the flap falling closed with a sharp rustle. A zipping sound soon followed and he could see her shadow diminishing as she neared the fire.

"G'night," he whispered to no one in particular. Looking down at the sleeping man in his arms, he smiled. An involuntary response? Perhaps. But he had a feeling it was a little more than that. One hand brushed the silky hair from Vincent's face as he slid down into a more comfortable position. He rested his chin above his lover's head and soon found himself falling asleep, lulled by the crackling fire and the soft warmth growing in the tent. One last glimpse upward rewarded him with the star filled sky. _Maybe it's not so bad not being able to touch the stars when you can see them like this. _A green sparkle between two stars caught his eye. _Lifestream? And what's with what happened earlier? _He looked down at Vincent's sleeping face. _Did you truly enter the Lifestream and live?_

* * *

lol I'm just wondering how many people read this and went 'Of course you can enter Lifestream when you're alive! Cloud did it!' Well, keep in mind that this is _before_ Cloud falls in the Lifestream, plus this is Cid thinking. From what I've gathered from my playing of the game is that he's not quite as up-to-speed with all this as the others. He just kinda got drug into it and decided 'why the hell not?'. So that's where I'm coming from there. But still even I'm wondering if entering Lifestream by spirit can affect the body. It's not exactly something that was brought up in the game (As far as I am anyways). But I know people are gonna be like 'Seph has one wing. A _black_ one on his _left_. And he doesn't even have it until the end of the game.' Well, I know this. Believe me, I've seen the end like 3 times plus I'm a total Seph geek. But you have to remember that the Seph Vincent spoke to (in a sense) was part of Sephiroth but separate at the same time. It'll all become clearer soon. Seph himself will explain it, I know that much. But I'm gonna shut up before I give away stuff.

But yeah. Reviews always welcome! I store them away to cheer me up when I need it. Not really. I just need the encouragement. Knowing people read and like this helps me keep writing. :)


	14. Maybe, Maybe Not?

Hmm, sorry this is kind of a short chapter but I had to break it off here. If I didn't then this would have been a huge chapter. I just didn't want that. So...wow. A few more questions actually get answered here. Hence the title. Or more like speculated upon. Leave it to Vincent and Cid to come up with theories. lol But I'm really trying to get the questions answered, just not too fast. When I keep coming up with them like this_ I_ start to lose track. And that is not good.

**Chapter 13: Maybe, Maybe Not**

Cid woke to a murmuring in his ear. Breathing in the scent of Tifa's blanket, he sighed and forced his eyes open. He was lying on his stomach, Vincent's arms wrapped around his waist and there…ah, that was that sound. The gunman's face was next to his right ear and soft whispers were coming from his pale lips. But he was still asleep. The even flow of his breath made that evident enough.

Smiling, he reached up and pushed his blonde hair back. Vincent was talking in his sleep. Carefully he turned over. _There. Much better. Okay, now to get him settled back without waking him..._Cideased the ebony head down, allowing it to rest on the blanket.

A sudden pang hit the pilot and he looked around the tent for his bag. There it was. Dragging the bag over to him proved quite a challenge since he was still encased in Vincent's arms. But still…he had to have it…_hah! Gotcha, you little devil!_ An accomplished smile resting on his face, he lifted the cigarette to his lips, lighting it from the materia lamp that was still burning. He took a long drag. _Finally. I've gone way too long without this,_ he thought to himself. Shaking the pack, he frowned. Only two left. Guess that meant he'd have to start storing away the gil once they were over this whole mess. Cigarettes were getting mighty expensive since the production of tobacco had slowed considerably. It wasn't even heard of as commercialism anymore. Yet there were a few families still willing to grow the plants on their land over in the Western Continent.

The man beside him groaned and lifted his ebony head. "Hmm…Cid? Issit mornin' yet?" _Funny how people could sound drunk when they've just woken up_. Vincent yawned widely and settled his head on Cid's chest. "I don't wanna get up yet. Too tired." He let his eyes slip shut again, sighing as Cid's hand stroked his back.

"Sorry, but it sure is. Not sure what time, but it sure as hell is mornin'." He looked from his lover to the cigarette in his right hand. "Wanna drag? Might wake you up some."

Vincent raised one eyelid, glaring at Cid the best he could. "Are you kidding? Instead of you trying to get me to start I should be trying to get you to stop." He yawned again, wiping his hand over his face.

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before." He took another puff and smiled. "So…how you feelin'?"

Vincent let out a strained breath. "Like I said, tired. But other than that, fine I suppose." Sitting up, he rubbed his forehead. "Why?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just wonderin' some things about yesterday." _Man, I don't know if I should be asking this. What if he closes up and won't speak or has another dream or somethin'? Maybe this is a bad idea—_"Well, I mean like what happened exactly? With you an' th' kid?" He kept his voice soft. The last thing he wanted was for Vincent to feel pressured. He had been feeling enough of that lately.

A cold glaze ran across Vincent's crimson eyes. "The kid. Sephiroth." Shuddering at the thought of the cold water rushing across his skin, he pulled his knees to his chest and nestled his chin between them. "I…I'm not completely sure what happened then. I was…just surrounded by water and then this light appeared." Raising his hands, he stared at them, one soft and pale, the other encased in gleaming metal. "He—he just appeared and told me that I needed to finish it all by confronting Sephiroth. That's why I'm starting to see him as a different entity. He can consciously detach himself from the present Sephiroth, I think." Coughing once, he rested a cheek on his knees.

Cid's mouth gaped slightly until he managed to grasp the words he wanted. "Whoa. Wait. You mean th' kid's _real_? As in 'Hey! It's me!' real? But how do you know?"

"I don't. That's the problem. But I do know that I saw him and when I touched him, he was solid. He was there, speaking to me." He stared forward. The child had to have been real. He had even _said_ so. But still…there were too many holes, to many doubts. Maybe he'd imagined that also? No. While there were a lot of things pointing the occurrence toward illusion, there were many more forcing it all into the light of reality.

"Okay. The kid _spoke_ t' you. _Underwater_. How th' hell'd he do that?" _Too many things just aren't adding up here,_ Cid thought briefly.

Sighing loudly, Vincent bowed his head. "I don't know! I just don't know!" he yelled through a curtain of black silk. Didn't Cid get his point?

Determined not to let the man break down, the pilot wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning the gunner into his side. "Hey, it's all right, 'kay?" Hugging gently, he stared at the flickering lamp. "All right. Here's an idea. We can't really put th' whole thing off as another dream. You apparently got th' damned water from somewhere. So, say you actually were there an' th' kid is real along with everything else. Red thinks you were in th' Lifestream somehow which would explain why th' water turned t' mako. But…" He trailed off, watching the gunner raise his head slightly.

"But why was he in the Lifestream?" Vincent's eyes lit up with understanding. "If he is separate from Sephiroth, then…maybe…"

"Yeah! I think I see where you're getting' at here! When you die, your spirit or whatever returns t' th' Lifestream. That's what Bugenhagen said, right? So when Sephiroth was killed five years ago, then th' kid would have gone with him. So he took _you_ t' th' Lifestream to tell you all that shit and…and…ah, damn! That can't work! Sephiroth's still alive. Shit! This is confusing." Shaking his head, he pushed back his blonde bangs. "You just saw Sephiroth."

Vincent closed his eyes. "No. That man Cloud fought wasn't Sephiroth. He was false."

The pilot stared, unbelieving. "What? You mean we've been followin' a fake?" At the other man's nod, he punched the hard ground, growling. "Damn! We've been runnin' around on a wild fuckin' goose chase!"

"You're kidding!" The two looked upwards as Tifa stared at them equally wide-eyed. She pushed into the tent, settling in front of the pair. "So what's this about a goose chase? We've been following the wrong guy?"

Vincent lowered his crimson gaze to the space between them. "Yes, in a way. But in a way we haven't. See, that man who attacked Cloud was _part _of Sephiroth in the extent that he was one of the clones. One of the men we've seen this whole time." He fell silent allowing the others time to think.

"So he was another one of those black cloaked guys?" Cid rubbed the back of his head. "Damn! So where's th' real Sephiroth? Is he really dead like we all thought before? Or is he wanderin' around somewhere?" The whole idea was beginning to bother him. Not to mention he was getting restless.

Tifa bit her lower lip momentarily. "So if that guy _was_ fake, then where are we headed?" She glanced in the direction of where the rest had spent the night. "Cloud's still leading us somewhere and he seems to know where he's going." Suddenly she remembered an important point. "But he doesn't know about the fake, does he."

"No. And I suggest we don't tell him." At the surprised glares from Cid and Tifa, Vincent held up his hand. "Think about it. Cloud hasn't been acting right. I know you've noticed it also, Tifa. He's more focused on something that no one understands. Even if we asked Cloud he wouldn't be able to tell us what he's searching for anymore. I believe that there's something slightly more powerful at work here than we previously thought." Leaning back, he sighed. He still felt tired, but talking about all of this was helping. Besides, they needed to figure out what was going to happen before it was too late.

But when would it be too late? He drew in a sharp breath. _This is all getting so complicated. Everything seems to be leading to one point, but…what is that point? What exactly are we searching for anymore?_

"So…what do we do?" Cid picked up his forgotten cigarette, taking a final hit before he stubbed it out. "I mean, someone is obviously fuckin' with our minds here. Otherwise we might be gettin' somewhere. And let me get this straight: we're not tellin' Cloud about any of this? And this is a good idea why? I must have missed it th' first time around, 'cause I still don't get it. We're just gonna let him keep chasin' this fake guy?"

Tifa looked from the pilot to Vincent. "He's got a point. What if that fake Sephiroth is leading us away from what we want?" Crossing her arms, she peeked outside.

The gunner sighed. He was getting frustrated. Why was it so hard for them to understand? "Okay. I'm sure this false Sephiroth isn't leading us in the wrong direction. The main reason? Tifa, you remember when I brought up the 'reunion'? I believe _still_ that we are being led there. And from watching those men and then observing Cloud's behavior, I've come to a conclusion: Cloud's not looking for Sephiroth so much as he is being led to him. They all act the same."

"All right, got that. So you're sayin' that Cloud might be one of th' evil guys?" Cid gave Vincent a skeptical looks before bursting out into laughter. "Nice one Vince, but I think you missed a few things. Cloud's with _us_. Besides, Tifa's been with him for who knows how long except for those what? Five years or so in SOLDIER? An' you know he wasn't doin' anythin' 'evil' there." He sat back, still trying to smile. But the stone-cold look on Vincent's face kept him from doing so.

"You forget that we are fighting against Shinra. They are the ones who started this whole ordeal and we're left cleaning up after them." His eyes narrowed, crimson deepening to almost black. "_And_ don't forget that Sephiroth was once part of SOLDIER. First-Class general I believe. Now Cloud claims to have been a First-Class also. Wouldn't that put them into fairly close proximity? Who's to say that they weren't connected in some way and aren't still? A lot can change in five years, just keep that in mind." Standing quickly, he pushed past Tifa, entering into the bright sunlight.

The girl stared at Cid. "Could he be right?" It was hard to miss the soft undertone of worry deeply intertwined in her voice. "I mean, could Cloud really be connected to Sephiroth in some way and we're just…walking into a trap?"

Unable to answer, the blonde remained quiet. Vincent had given them a lot to think about. Now the problem was sorting the truth from the theories. And that was going to take a long time. "The only thing that's absolutely screamin' that Vincent is wrong is that if Cloud was an' still is connected to Sephiroth, then why does he wanna kill him so damn badly? He doesn't seem t' be the kind of guy who would just turn around an' decide 'I'm gonna be evil an' kill all of your asses'. You know?" Stuffing a few items into his pack and blowing out the lamp, he stretched and sighed. "But I wouldn't worry on it too much, Tifa. You're goin' ahead an' need t' be on yer feet. Don't need t' be distracted by something that most likely isn't true. Besides," he rocked to his knees, groaning as he stood, "as far as we know, Sephiroth is still dead, floatin' around in th' Lifestream. And I've definitely never heard of a spirit bein' able t' just start directin' people around. So just keep an eye out an' stay focused, 'kay?"  
Tifa smiled, nodding as Cid pushed through the entrance. She heard him shout something, but was unable to decipher it, deciding to put her mind to rest by folding the blanket. Reaching out, she touched the cloth then pulled back. What if Vincent _had_ been right? What if everything he'd said was true? Did that mean that Cloud was going to turn on them? Shuddering, she wrapped the cloth around her arms and stepped out into the cold air.

A welcoming shout drifted her way and she glanced up, taking a breath as the spiky-haired blonde approached her. _Cloud, you can't be with them. You said you'd protect me, right? I know you'd never break a promise._

"Tifa! You ready to go? Barret said they're just gonna leave that up, so don't worry about it. We've got a ways to get today and—hey, what's wrong?" He reached over, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Tifa, why're you crying?"

Unable to take it anymore, Tifa dropped the blanket and threw her arms around Cloud's neck. After a few minutes, she let go, staring into his mako-blue eyes. Mako. He had gone through the infusions, just like Sephiroth. Just like all SOLDIERs. "I—it's nothing. I'm just a little scared, okay?" She smiled, pushing back a lock of brown hair. "It's just…" _I don't want you to change. Please, Cloud. Don't change. Don't leave me. Don't let Vincent be right._ "Never mind." Her voice was small as she cast her eyes downward.

Cloud, still confused about Tifa's actions, rubbed his neck absently. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it. We're all a little scared. Even me. I mean, we're about to go against Sephiroth. Anyone in their right mind would be scared." Smiling easily, he held out a hand to her. "So, how about it? Ready?"

"Hmm, yeah." Smiling, she took his hand and followed him to the still-burning fire. As they passed by Vincent, she could see the suspicious look in his crimson eyes as he watched Cloud silently.

--------------------------------

"This time you better be more careful, got it?" Cid patted Vincent's shoulder then reconsidered, pulling him into an embrace. "Don't you fuckin' _dare_ pull a stunt like that again. Look. I love you and I want you t' come back t' me in one piece," he whispered before releasing the gunner. "Got it?"

Crimson eyes shone as Vincent nodded. "I _will_, Cid. How many times do I have to say it? Now I need to go before they notice." Tilting his head in the direction of the group, he smiled. "Just be sure _you_ stay out of any trouble also. I don't want to have to bail you out of something."

"Gee, thanks. I—"

"Hey! Vincent! We're gonna leave ya if you don't hurry up!" Cloud's voice rang out through the crisp air. He was still about fifty feet away, Tifa and Barret by his side.

Cid growled and curled his fist. "In a minute, man! Can't you see we're fuckin' talkin' here?" He raised his hand, shaking his fist at the boy. "And stop laughin', you skinny punk! Damn! Can't get any privacy around that kid." Running a hand through his short hair, he sighed. "So, anyway. Don't worry 'bout me. You've got enough things on yer mind." A thought popped into his head and he motioned toward the gunman's throat. "You still got that necklace?"

Vincent reached into the neck of his cloak. Pulling the silver chain loose from his clothes, he held up the pendant. "Of course. Did you think I'd lost it already?"

"No, I just—I just wanted to make sure you still had it. You know, in case you _don't_ listen t' me and get your ass kicked or something. You know?" Cid didn't know why he was getting worked up. _I'll see him soon, won't I? But then again, look what happened last time. Guess I have a right to be nervous about him leaving_. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vincent, somehow sensing Cloud's anxiousness to leave, smiled. Bending down slightly, he heard Cid gasp as he kissed him on the cheek lightly then turned and started walking away. When he was just out of reaching range, he looked over his shoulder at the stunned man.

Unable to speak, Cid watched the ebony head turn back his way, Vincent's pale face smiling. He almost swore he saw those lips move, mouthing out the words 'love you too'. Maybe he had. _And to think that he—maybe he doesn't care if they find out? It seems like it. But then again, why should he? Maybe even more importantly, why should I? Guess I'm still getting used to it._ Sighing, he nodded, adding a small grin to the mix. Everything would be fine. He just felt it. It had to be.

----------------------------------

"What? Another one!" Cloud kicked a stone, watching it roll toward the chasm. "I can't believe this! I thought we were past all of these stupid things!" He sighed loudly. "This is so ridiculous." Steeling himself against the wind, he prepared to leap the gap when Tifa touched his shoulder.

"Cloud, I was just wondering. What did you do with the black materia?" She seemed slightly nervous. Cloud wondered at her expression but answered her anyway.

"The black materia? I asked Red to hang onto it. I figured that we might have another run-in with Sephiroth like before. Can't have him just snatching it when we're distracted." He smiled softly. "It's in safe hands. Err…paws."

"Right. Okay, guess we'd better think about getting past this—hey!" Tifa stared across the chasm, focusing on the red cloth blowing in the wind. "Vincent! Why didn't you tell us we could go!" She stormed up to the gap, glaring at the gunman.

Vincent shrugged. "You two seemed to be conversing. I didn't want to interrupt." It was a simple enough answer and he turned away, staring down the path. An ominous feeling was creeping down his spine and he kept his eyes on the path as Cloud and Tifa joined him. "There. Something is back there."

Tifa locked arms with Cloud, staring in the same direction. "So…what is it?"

"Hmm, not sure. But it's where we've gotta go, I know that." Cloud shrugged the girl off and started forward, hand near his sword. "Just be ready."

The girl looked from Vincent to Cloud. "Is he right? We have to go there? What if it is the wrong way?" She kept her voice low so only the gunner could hear. "What if he's about to walk into a trap?"

"Tifa. Calm down. Yes, we do have to go, but," settling his left hand on his lariat, Vincent nodded to her, "I don't think it will be as bad as previously thought. I felt a presence ahead, but for some reason it seems to have…changed." Shaking his raven head, he placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We can't let him get too far ahead."

He was right of course. She nodded. Cloud had that tendency to get too far ahead and when he did that he usually found trouble. "Okay, let's go."

She ran ahead slightly, keeping an even distance between the two men. When going against a hidden enemy, it was better to be spread out than to make it easy for two to get taken out at once. She mentally thanked her mentor Zangan for his wise advice. Looking down, she saw Cloud's footsteps in the dust on the ground. Placing one foot inside a print, she smiled. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of walking in his footsteps made her feel happy. Almost as if she was getting a chance to see the world through his point of view…

"Ah! What the hell?"

The world flashed white as Cloud's yell echoed through the area. "Tifa? Vincent? Are you guys all right?"

"Cloud!" Tifa reached in front of her, feeling only air. "Cloud! Where are you! What's going on?" She was beginning to panic, still unable to make contact with the blonde mercenary. Stepping forward a little more, she bumped into something solid. "Cloud! Do you know where we are?"

The body she was pressed against moved slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "No. But we just have to stay alert. Anything could happen. Vince! Hey, you still out there?"

A groan sounded from somewhere behind them. "Yes. I just ran into a boulder. I think that if we keep walking straight that we'll come out of—huh?"

Vincent blinked and covered his eyes as the world burst back into view. "So. Now the question is…what was that?" He heard no response and removed his hand. Silence flooded him as he stared in wonder at the sight before him. Instead of the maze they had been in, they were now standing at the entrance of a village. Or more correctly, a village that looked far too familiar. A shiver of recognition ran through his body as he felt a warm breeze float over his skin.

"This…" Cloud stepped forward, gaping wide-eyed at the houses closest to him. "This is…this is Nibelheim!"

* * *

Ahh! Not Nibelheim! Anything but that! Hmm...need to lay off the sugar. lol But yep, guess where we are! Upcoming: long-ass convos with Sephy-chan! But I don't actually like this chapter as much as others. Not sure why, I just don't. Guess I don't like answering questions. XD Wouldn't it be horrible if I never answered any of them? Ooh! So evil! But don't worry, I won't do that. I'll be nice for once. But man! I think Vincent got psychic or something. lol At least close. Heh. For some odd reason I just saw Vincent with a crystal ball and tarot cards. XD I think too much. But I think that if you have ever played FFVII then you know what's next. But...never expect it to be exactly the same. It is being written by me after all. Heheh.

Reviews pwease! I'll be so happy. :) :watches Vincent debate whether she's _too_ happy: Am not!


	15. Aquacolored Realizations

Uhh...for some reason I decided to join what I had planned for chapter 14 and chapter 13 together, so here's what you get, a big ass chapter. Well, maybe not that big. Just a little bit. But the longest chapter so far. This chapter does follow the original story plot of the 'Nibelheim' trick pretty closely except Vincent plays a little more of a role than just standing there and occasionally saying "Cloud..." like he does in the game. But it does take a different twist once it enters the crater itself. And guess what? Answers! Yay! I mean it this time, too. Even though they were already speculated on earlier, they get definite answers now. Or at least some of them do. Yay for teen-Sephy's knowledge! lol But without further ado, chapter 14! Title for a later event in the chapter but it's still a crappy title. Oh well.

**Chapter 14: Aqua-colored Realizations**

"What is this?" Tifa stepped forward, shaking her head in confusion as she grasped Cloud's hand. "This—this can't be Nibelheim."

"But it is." The pair turned to the dark voice. Vincent was glaring around the town, his crimson eyes almost black as his hatred filled him. This was Nibelheim, or at least it was real enough to incite these feelings in him. Everything was the same, every house where he'd last seen it, every sign still swinging in the soft breeze. And there…there was the path leading to Shinra Mansion. Leading to his memories. He lifted a hand to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

Cloud started forward when Tifa's grip on his arm tightened and she pointed behind the gunman. "Is that—no! It can't be! That's not him." Letting Cloud go, she stepped to the side, watching as Cloud mirrored her on the other side. Vincent had retreated to the shadows, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark. She turned her eyes back to the man she'd seen approaching, holding back a gasp.

Sephiroth entered the village slowly, his aqua eyes roving the small path. Vincent felt the rage growing in him as the teal gaze passed over him. But he had a right to be angry at _this_ Sephiroth. It was just another fake like the one they had already encountered. But still, that didn't explain why the man didn't seem to notice the trio. "So. How does it feel to be back? To come home?" He spoke to no one they could see and turned back toward the trail.

"It's an illusion." Cloud raised a hand, waving it in front of the false Sephiroth. "See? He's messing with our minds, that's all. This isn't real, not even the village. Sephiroth's trying to trick us with memories from five years ago." Moving closer, he stopped, shocked into silence as three more men emerged in the village.

Two were the standard Shinra grunts, probably to stand guard around the village. No, it was the third man who surprised Cloud. "Tha—that's not me," he whispered harshly. "Who is this? What is this joke?" Shaking his head roughly, Cloud stared at the black-haired man who had entered behind the grunts. He walked toward the blonde slowly, never taking note of him.

"And isn't that your sword?" Tifa pointed toward the large blade strapped to the black-haired man's back. Sure enough, it was the same sword Cloud had his hand on at that very moment. "What does this mean?"

Cloud glanced from the strange man to Tifa, then to Sephiroth. "Isn't it obvious? It's all just part of his sick little joke. That's supposed to be me and he's trying to make you all doubt me, along with myself." He laughed curtly. "It's not going to work. I know who I am. These little tricks won't work on me." He turned and faced the silver-haired man, his hands raised above his head. "Did you hear me, Sephiroth? It's not gonna work!"

Vincent grimaced as the scent of burning wood reached him. Cloud was still shouting into the stale air, oblivious to the stench of fire. "Cloud! Snap out of it!" He ran forward, grasping the boy's arms. "He's not here. He can't here you! You're yelling at nothing!"

A severe heat grazed his face as flames leapt between the two. Gasping, he released Cloud, waving a hand before his face. The smoke was beginning to bother him so he glanced around, searching for a way out. There. A path was still clear from the bright flames and he made his way there, joining up with Tifa and Cloud.

"Watch. I bet that the person who'll come out of there won't be me." He motioned toward the steel gate they were standing before.

A sharp chill ran through Vincent despite the scorching flames licking his body. The mansion. He drew a shaky breath as images flooded his mind, filling him with memories of days spent below the surface of that very building. His concentration was gladly broken though as the gateway was shoved open, a gasping man stumbling out through the swinging gates.

Again they were faced with the mysterious black-haired man with Cloud's sword. The blonde started forward when Tifa reached out, pulling him back to her. "No! Just stay here, Cloud. We'll see what he does." She held tightly to the mercenary, making sure he didn't wander away again. The scene might be an illusion, as Cloud kept saying, but he could still get drawn into it.

"All right, fine. But I knew that wouldn't be me. Hey! What's he doing?" Craning his head to see over the flames, he watched the other man kneel beside a pair of people. "Isn't that Zangan, your old master?"

Vincent searched the village with his crimson eyes, astounded. "All this occurred while I slept beneath the mansion? How could I have not known?" He began feeling anxious again as he turned, a deep voice rumbling through the crackling fire.

"So. Do you finally understand?"

Vincent whirled around to stand nose-to-nose with a grinning Sephiroth. Still a fake, yet he was in the same realm as them. In other words, he wasn't just a memory. "Y—You!" The gunman stumbled backward, falling to his backside as he approached Tifa and Cloud.

"I ask you again, Cloud. Do you understand now? None of this was experienced by you. You were never here." A smug grin crossed the drawn lips of the silver-haired man. Taking a short step, he drew his long sword, the Masamune shimmering in the flames.

Cloud, rage filling his body, jumped forward and out of Tifa's grasp. "What do you mean? I remember it all! I can still feel the heat of the flames on my skin, the racing of my heart! I was there!" Swinging and arm out, he pointed back toward where the black-haired man had been. "_He's_ the imposter! I _know_ I was there!"

Sephiroth chuckled and raised a hand to his head. "You are _so_ very amusing sometimes, Cloud. You can still feel the heat, your heart racing? You're just a puppet. You can't feel, you have no heart! This is no illusion. What I have shown you is reality; the memory is the illusion." He straightened and stood towering above the blonde. "Do you understand now?"

Cloud clenched his teeth before flinging an arm out. "I don't want to understand! I won't ever believe what you're showing me! There's no way you will ever win this battle! I know who I am!" he yelled at the older man standing calmly before him.

"It doesn't matter." Pushing his silver hair back, he waved a hand toward the trio. "I want to take you back to your old self, Cloud." His expression changed, a bemused look growing larger as he considered the mercenary. "Who would have ever thought a failed experiment could prove so useful?"

"What?" Vincent's voice was shallow as he stood shakily. The word 'experiment' drove painful memories through him, images of Hojo's late-night sessions bringing vengeful tears to his crimson eyes. "What are you saying, that Cloud was an experiment?"

Cloud whirled around, his eyes wild. "That's nonsense! How can I be an experiment? I have a life! I always have! I've never been an experiment!" Remembering who he had turned his back on, he returned his steady blue stare to Sephiroth's face. "There's no way," he said coldly.

Another chuckle rolled from the pale man. "So you say. But you forget that even those who live can become experiments. Isn't that right…Vincent Valentine?" His aqua eyes dove to black then returned to their shining mako color.

Tifa gasped and glanced at Vincent. "Don't listen to him Vincent! Just remember what you told me about this whole thing. Okay?" Her eyes flashed concern as she returned her gaze to Cloud's shaking form.

Sephiroth let out a breath, almost forming it into a yawn. "I must say, you three are entertaining, but I must insist we get back on track. Now, where were we? Ah yes. I was about to tell you how you were created." A dark glare shone in his aqua eyes as he turned his hand, the Masamune impaled into the ground. "I believe it was five years ago, wasn't it? Right in this time range of the memories, wasn't it?"

"Shut up." Cloud gritted his teeth, straining to keep calm against his enemy's accusations.

"Hmm, but won't you just accept the fact? After I was 'destroyed', as you like to put it, Hojo felt the need to create another specimen through the same methods, injecting mako and Jenova cells. He attempted to create another me. Of course, he was using _you_." A disapproving frown came over his face. "We all know how that ended up. You, an incomplete clone, who stands before the one you were meant to replace. You who wasn't even given a number."

Cloud stared forward, his words stolen by the new statement. Had he really been created as Sephiroth claimed?

Vincent's eyes flew from the now doubting Cloud to Tifa. "He's losing it. Tifa, we need to snap him back to reality. If he believes, we're finished!" he glanced up at the watching Sephiroth. "If he believes, _he's_ finished."

The gunner's last words sent a shock through Tifa and she opened her mouth, breathing in before she yelled out. "Cloud! It's not true! You know it can't be! We still have our memories! The memories of us growing up. Those can't just be fake!" She began to run forward when Vincent's hand at her shoulder made her halt.

Laughing, the silver haired man leaned forward, smiling at Tifa. "Should I show you what _truly_ lies within your heart? Do you honestly believe the words you're speaking?" He straightened slowly, fading into the flickering flames.

Cloud finally broke free from his semiconscious state and stared at the spot where Sephiroth had stood. "Where'd he go?" Turning, he saw Tifa standing aside, avoiding his eyes. "Tifa, you don't really believe him, do you? I know I never will. 'Long time, no see Cloud'. Right? I'm the same guy you grew up with. The only thing that matters is your opinion here." He touched her chin lightly and she turned away. "Tifa.—"

"It's not true. Just…give me some time." She sighed, squeezing her brown eyes shut. "It's just all happening so fast."

Vincent was about to approach her when a deep chuckle sounded behind him again. "Don't blame Tifa, Cloud. It's not her fault. Jenova merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. That is the power Jenova can hold over a body, changing it to any person, fitting it into any life. Essentially, creating the perfect creature." Sephiroth calmly strode past Vincent, sparing him a sidelong glance. "But, your transformation was interrupted so you were left the broken experiment you are today."

"No. No, it—it can't be…" Cloud raised his hands to his head, shaking it as he stared at the man before him. He whipped around, facing Tifa. "It can't be," he whispered in her direction.

"Cloud! Don't listen to him! Just ignore it all." The girl shouted for all she was worth, but Sephiroth's calm voice held in the boy's mind. Still, she tried, frantic to displace the doubts creeping into both the blonde's and her mind. "Just don't think about it!"

Sephiroth began to seem anxious, his borrowed sense of calm slipping. "No, you _must_ think Cloud. No, wait." He paused and looked over the young man. "I almost forgot, you don't have a name. You never did and never will. You don't even have a number. Is it beginning to sink it yet?"

Smiling at the trio, he nodded as Cloud remained silent. "No? Then I have one last thing that should do the trick. That photo, taken right before the expedition to the reactor. You remember it, don't you Tifa?" He turned and walked toward an injured man who had been lying off to the side, almost hidden in the shadow of a nearby building. "Now where is it…ah. Here we are. Want to take a look Cloud? It came out rather well, if I may say so."

Tifa reached out and her fingertips just barely brushed Cloud's arm as he started forward. "No, you don't have to do this." Tears were forming in her eyes along with a sense of…doubt?

Cloud tried to ignore that shadowy look, concentrating on her hands instead. "I have to. Either way, I know what really happened, I was there. I know I should be in that picture, but most likely Sephiroth messed around with it and that strange black-haired guy's in it." He removed her hand, smiling softly. "I'll be fine. I know the truth, remember?"

Calmly, almost serenely, Cloud walked to Sephiroth and nodded, taking a deep breath as Sephiroth showed him the picture. "See? I knew it. It's just another one of your cheap illusions. I know I was here five years ago. I visited my mom and the people living here. We were going on a mission to check the reactor in the mountain. I remember how proud my mom was that I was a SOLDIER First Class." He stopped and looked around, confused. "SOLDIER? When did I ever enter SOLDIER? I—I can't remember…"

Vincent's crimson eyes watched the blonde silently. Sephiroth's words had finally ground down Cloud's reserve to not believe and now he distrusted his own memory heavily. But was it possible for him to just…forget? Like he'd just done? _I knew there was something more behind him, but I never imagined this. What if the fake is right and the human Cloud never existed? Only this creation?_ He shook his head vigorously. No, Cloud didn't need his teammates to start wondering now.

Sephiroth chuckled again and faded backward into the now dying flames. "See? I told you. Nothing more than an experiment. There never was a Cloud." His words echoed through the village as the final wisp of his essence disappeared, leaving the trio alone.

Cloud had fallen to his knees, clenching his teeth against some hidden pain. "I—I don't…I can't remember…" he muttered as Tifa knelt beside his. Softly she held him to her, brushing his damp hair away from his forehead. "I…I…Tifa?" His glazed eyes aimed upward at her. "Wha—I…that's right." He lowered his gaze to the ground where the fallen photograph lay. "I remember now." Tifa gasped as he pushed himself up, holding a hand out to her. "Come on, let's go.

Vincent stepped forward still wary of the blonde. First he had been so sure of his memory then lost it and gained it right back. Something was definitely at play here and he was betting it was more powerful than any imagined. He nodded silently when Cloud's blue eyes were turned on him. "Yes. Let's go."

He was about to join the pair when another flash of white caught them off guard. Tifa cried out, clutching Cloud's arm to her chest. Cloud himself just waited patiently. He knew, somehow, that this whiteout wouldn't last long and when it did end, they would be somewhere completely different.

Vincent stood still, his heart pounding. The fake was gone; all sense of him had vanished from the surroundings. But there was that stronger presence, the one that he feared. Narrowing his eyes against the blinding whiteness, he waited for the scene to clear.

"What the—" A voice rang out in alarm as Vincent felt himself jolted, the light receding as quick as it had come. Calmly he glanced around him. They had ended up in a cave, the ceiling of which seemed to be made of pure mako deposits. A tree had descended its long roots into the medium, forming a cathedral roof that stood high above them all. The voice from before asked a question and he turned his focus away from the ceiling only to see a familiar blonde staring at him, his eyes wide. The white coat he wore had been stained, most likely by the rough trip up here, wherever here was. "Rufus." He kept his voice low, a slight ominous tone added in.

Rufus Shinra glanced around nervously. "Wha—where did you all come from?" he asked again, sure he hadn't been heard the first time. His gaze passed from Vincent to Tifa and finally to Cloud who was kneeling, carefully touching the earth in front of him. "Cloud…"

The mercenary stood and turned to Rufus, his eyes carrying a far-off glare. "Don't know…it might get rough. You'd better leave now." His voice held the same hint that he wasn't completely focused on the matter at hand.

"What?" Rufus was confused as he watched Cloud turn away again, the younger man raising his face to the mako overhead. "What do you mean by that? Why should we leave?" He started forward and grasped the other man's shoulder. "Don't you get it? This is it! I'm not leaving now!" Anger grew inside of him. Cloud wanted them to leave? Right when they'd finally found the Promised Land? He was clearly insane.

Cloud simply pulled away, letting the President's hand drop to his white-clad side. Touching the closest wall of the cave, he closed his eyes. "Reunion. This is where it begins and ends, right here."

Vincent continued watching in worried silence as Cloud's head perked up and he looked over toward the cave entrance. A padding sound soon followed and the gunman held his breath as Red appeared, panting. "Cloud! Cloud, I came. Are you all right?" Catching his breath, the fire-cat closed the distance between himself and the man. "Cloud, Tifa told me you were in trouble."

The girl started, finally shocked out of her stupor. "What? I never…Red, I didn't…" She fell silent once again as Cloud raised his hand. Glancing back at Vincent, she returned her eyes to Cloud. Something definitely wasn't right here. She'd never approached Red saying Cloud needed help.

The mercenary slowly stepped closer to Red, his eyes still glazed over. "Red…you still have the black materia, right?"

"What? Yes, I was keeping it safe—"

"I need it." Cloud held out a hand, his eyes dark, unreadable. His entire persona was unable to be deciphered and Red hesitated before nodding and using his teeth to pull a small bundle from behind his headdress adornment. Carefully and fully unsure of what Cloud's intentions were, Red placed the materia into his waiting hand. A sad smile crossed his face as he cupped the cold orb in his hand. "I'm sorry." The whisper was barely audible, but Red's sharp ears picked it up instantly. Uncertainty rushed through his brain as he watched the blonde turn to the rest of them.

"I—I'm sorry. I really am." His words were slow as he turned his eyes on Vincent. "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry it turned out like this. And Tifa…" he whirled around, sad eyes falling on anxious ones, "I'm sorry I never lived up to being 'Cloud'."

A soft chuckle sounded from the shadows off to Cloud's right. Vincent felt his fury grow at the sight of the black-haired man. His glasses reflected the mako light from the ceiling into the cavern. "Perfect!" Hojo clapped his hands together once, grinning darkly. "An experiment success. Now, tell me your number." He waved a gloved hand in Cloud's direction, still walking toward the blonde. "Come on, your number."

Cloud lowered his eyes away from the man's piercing stare. "I—you didn't give me number. You said I was a—a failure." He raised his eyes to Hojo's, flinging out his arms. "Please Professor! Give me a number! Please."

The professor's face screwed up in disgust. "A failure? Are you telling me only a failure made it this far? Out of all the clones, only you made it?" He tilted his glasses downward, glaring at Cloud over the rims.

"Yes." Cloud's voice was light as he answered. "Please, I want to have a number."

"Shut up you miserable failure." Hojo turned away from Cloud, facing Rufus who was glancing from the mercenary to the scientist.

"What are you talking about? What is all this talk about 'clones' and 'numbers'?" The President shot a look at Scarlet who had all but been forgotten. "Do you know about this?"

Hojo shook his head. "No, she knows as much as you do. That is, unless she's been trying to snoop through my files again." He eyed the woman suspiciously. "But I am referring to the true identity of the man you call 'Cloud'. He is truthfully just a failed test subject from five years ago. I created him from my combined knowledge of mako and Jenova cells. Essentially, he was to be the next Sephiroth. You have to admit, it was a good plan."

"Are you kidding? Sephiroth tried to destroy Nibelheim back then and he's trying to destroy the planet now!" Tifa screamed at the scientist. She threw all caution to the wind and stepped up into his face, pointing a finger at him. "This is all your fault and you're trying to count it all off as a successful project? Are you truly _that_ insane?"

Vincent rushed forward, drawing her away from the black-eyes man. "Tifa, calm down. Yelling isn't going to help anything." He was contradicting himself however as the need to scream his own accusations at the man he so loathed. The images of those never-ending nights in the mansion's laboratory flashed into view again and he almost cried out at the accompanying pain that flared through his chest. The demon inside was struggling, feeding off of Vincent's fury.

"Ah. Vincent, good to see you're still as…lively as ever." He smiled wickedly, his black eyes giving off a cold shine. "How's that companion of yours doing?" Ignoring the flush of blood in the man's cheeks from his anger, Hojo turned away from Vincent and once again faced Rufus. "But to continue, it's the Jenova Reunion Theory that is being put into play here. The theory that is being proven true by our friend here." He motioned toward the silent Cloud.

He reached out to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but jumped back surprised as Cloud rose into the air, maintaining his height. The group watched as he drifted higher, closer to the spreading roots of the tree above. Soon he was lost among the extensions and Hojo returned his attention back to the President. "See? The Jenova cells inside his body are calling him to Sephiroth. The theory is being proven right before my eyes. 'All cells of Jenova will one day rejoin, recreating Jenova'. Recreating a power that is unimaginable." He smiled smugly, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

A sudden cracking made them all look upward. Tifa covered her eyes against the falling earth, gasping as Vincent's arms closed around her, protecting her from the raining stones. Rufus and Scarlet had run for cover under a rocky projection, leaving Hojo to stand in the midst of the rock fall, staring upward excitedly. "Yes! Yes! I knew it! Look!" He pointed upward, not even bothering to avoid the larger stones that were now falling around him.

Tifa peeked out from under Vincent's arm and gasped loudly, causing Vincent to glance upward also. His mouth dropped open as he took in what he was seeing. Silver hair flowed around the firm body, a body that hadn't moved in over five years. "Se—Sephiroth!" His whisper was brushed away as Hojo laughed manically, waving at the spectacle. _But…it can't be…_

"I knew it! Sephiroth wouldn't allow himself to just dissipate into the Lifestream. He wasn't content to have that sort of finality. He wanted to control the clones on his own!" Amazement filled the scientist's face as he raised his arms toward the silver-haired man suspended in the orb above him.

Vincent shuddered, the shaking forcing him to his knees. He hardly heard Tifa screaming his name as he felt the cold ground greet his cheek. He had fallen, that much he knew. Other than that, he was clueless.

"Vincent. I knew you'd make it."

He felt himself floating, that feeling of liquid surrounding him again. Whirling around, he faced the silver-haired boy. _What is this? What's going on! Explain this! I insist you do!_ He only wished he could yell the words out loud. The pressure of their force was about to make him explode.

The boy glanced at something behind him. "I…it's hard to explain. But Vincent, you must listen. This is not all it seems. Yes, Sephiroth did not diffuse into the Lifestream five years ago. Instead he remained here, his spirit building in power." He paused, allowing Vincent time for any questions.

_But…aren't you Sephiroth? What do you mean by that?_ Vincent narrowed his eyes, their crimson brightness turning almost black.

Sighing, the boy took Vincent's hand. "I'll show you." He pulled gently at the gunman, leading him further into the darkness. Soon light greeted his crimson eyes and Vincent was stunned to look down, the cavern spread out below him. And there. He saw Tifa kneeling beside his unconscious body, shaking him as silent pleas flowed from her mouth. Turning away, he faced the boy once more. _What…what is this? Where are we? _A sudden thought struck him as a familiar scent pervaded his nose. Mako. Lifestream. They were near it anyway.

"You still don't understand?" A saddened look crossed the boy's face. "I am Sephiroth, but you were right in your speculation before. I am also separate from the one you know best as Sephiroth." One smooth hand motioned behind him toward something Vincent couldn't see. Squinting slightly, he gasped as the form of Sephiroth came into sight. "You see? I was simply part of his memory at one time, but as he felt the time drawing closer and began calling the clones, he rejected me. Threw me away essentially. In that way I was able to contact you."

Vincent ran the words through his head. _So…you're the boy from back then, but he's different now because you've been separated from him? He doesn't remember any of it? _His crimson eyes crossed the still body.

"No, he remembers. No matter how hard he'll try, he can never fully forget. But as a separate entity I carry all the details of those memories. In his mind they are little more than shadows of something that happened. Nothing more." Silence innervated and Vincent turned his gaze to the scene below again.

_You're like his innocence._

"Exactly," came the boy's quiet response. "That's why I need your help along with you needing mine." Vincent focused on the soft face again, silently urging him to continue. "If you can manage to release me from his mind, my prison, then I will be able to join the Lifestream. I only want to go in peace and remain there."

_And how can you help us? How do we need your assistance?_ The gunner searched through his own mind, trying to find something that might fit.

"If I am released, his memories will return to him. Then you will be able to defeat him. His memories are his weakness. If he remembers, it will be his downfall." He nodded, casting any doubts Vincent had away from him instantly. He spoke the complete truth.

_All right. But…if you are trapped inside his mind, how are you here? How is it that you were able to speak with me outside of the Lifestream? I saw you on the mountain that one day._ He stared at the boy, hoping for a clear answer but realizing it was a shallow wish. Nothing was ever definite when it came to Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure; I just know that I can. It's usually when his mind is at rest so you won't see much of me once he reawakens." A touch of sadness glazed the soft aqua eyes. "Please, finish this soon." The whisper shot straight through Vincent's heart.

Nodding, the ebony-haired man glanced downward again. _I'll try. But, what do you know about Cloud? Is it true?_ He felt as though he should find out, at least for Tifa.

"Cloud…honestly I don't know much about him. But what everyone has said is true. He was an experiment of Hojo's, designed to be the next Sephiroth. And…he's closer than you think, so keep a close watch on him. Sephiroth still has some control over the clones Hojo had made, including Cloud. I believe this event will allow Cloud to overcome that control, but it's hard to say now." A rumbling sounded below them and the boy whipped around, staring at the cavern. "Now, you must go. I'll try to reach you again soon. Just keep everything I've said in mind." He placed his hands on Vincent's chest, smiling sadly. "Now, go!"

Vincent gasped, the Lifestream surrounding him flowing freely into his mouth as he felt himself falling weightlessly away from the boy. The pale face watched as he fell away, slowly fading into the darkening green around him.

Pain erupted through his body as he made contact with the hard ground and his own body, gasping as he sat up in Tifa's arms. Coughing, he tried breathing deeply as he looked up into brown eyes. "Tifa. I know! The boy, Sephiroth, the memories, they're—"

"What the hell?"

Vincent turned his eyes to the orb containing Sephiroth. Cloud was hovering before it, facing the silver-haired man. "No. No, Cloud! Don't do it!" he yelled as the blonde extended his hand toward Sephiroth. He knew what was contained in that hand, same as the rest of them did.

Hojo had fallen into another lapse of laughter. "He's really doing it. He will finish what I started, bringing Sephiroth back into this world!" He sneered, watching the mercenary closely. "My plan is almost complete."

"Your plan? Don't you get it? Cloud's going to summon Meteor!" Tifa would have run at the scientist if she hadn't been holding onto Vincent who was still too weak to stand. "If he succeeds, we're all dead!" She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch Cloud as he continued his mission.

Vincent shook his head in disbelief as Cloud's hand passed through the orb and pressed palm-down against the other man's chest. A ripple flowed through the silver-haired man as the black materia was absorbed into his body and Cloud was pulled inside the Lifestream where Sephiroth dwelt.

A large crash behind him forced Vincent to rip his eyes from the sight, turning to Rufus who was shouting something incoherent at the other two of his own group. The blonde ran over to them and pointed toward the cave entrance. "Come on! If you don't get out of here, you'll be crushed!" He grasped the wrists of Tifa and Vincent, pulling them to their feet. "My airship's right outside. It's the only way out!" He stopped as the two remained where they were. Sighing, he lowered his voice. "Look, I'm not thrilled about saving you, but I have to. We're on the same side now whether we like it or not, so come on!" He pulled once more, this time the pair following. As Vincent glanced back he saw the far wall crumble, something moving beyond it.

As they reached the airship, a roar erupted from the crater they had been inside of. The ship took flight, reaching the needed altitude quickly, but they were still able to see the five bright streaks shooting from the crater. "Weapon," Tifa whispered. Suddenly one of the streaks turned, heading straight for the ship. Frantic yells were heard in the background and Vincent was thrown to the deck as the creature rammed the airship. He saw Tifa falling but was in no position to catch her, sighing as Barret appeared in time to stop her fall.

He was about to stand once again when a sharp voice behind him spoke. "Sorry, but you're not goin' anywhere." His vision broke into a multitude of colors as the steel bar connected with his head and he fell, the last of his consciousness allowing him a last look over the crater where Sephiroth, and now Cloud, slept in the Lifestream. Then all fell to black and he lost sense of everything.

* * *

Yes, I wanna go hunt down who smacked Vincent with that bar and strangle him. But it had to be done. Well...I guess it could have been avoided, but I've gotta make it fit with my idea for the next chapter. I'm sorry if this one was a little...bland. I was trying to stick to the story for this one so I didn't have all that much room to insert my own stuff. But I made do when they were in the cavern. Really hope some of this is starting to make a little more sense now. I know it's starting to clear up in my head. Yeah, I'm about on the same page as anyone reading this. Believe me, I write that way. lol But if anything is seriously unclear from this, just ask. But writing Hojo is hard! Exactly how do you put that creepiness into words? But yes, I know Scarlet hardly had a part in this except for a few mentions of her. But face it, she doesn't do all that much once Cloud and the others show up anyway. Plus she's not my favorite, so I didn't mind it too much. Okay, so it wasn't my best chapter. I'm not to worried about it because the next chapter is gonna be what you don't see during the game. You see what happens with Tifa and Barret, but what about on Vincent's end? Mwahaha, all pure creation. :rubs hands evilly: Well! Must get to work soon then. Sorry for the semidelay. I got sidetracked by doing a few small oneshots but they helped clear my thoughts and I was able to finish this chapter.

Reading? Please review! Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you hated, whatever. They really do help. :)


	16. Standing to Fall Again

Chapter 15. Yeah, sorry about any mishaps with the alerts. I did post this chapter earlier, back on Friday actually, but I had to remove it for proffing, adjustments, those sorts of things. But here it is, as far as I'm gonna go with this. It's probably not even gonna seem like it belongs because you _could_ call it a filler almost. Just shows what happened that you didn't see on the _Highwind_. But it's almost humorous in nature, with an exception to the first part. That's just...ahem. I'll let you find out. But this is where my weakness comes out in writing. I can't write a decent scene like that for my life. So, it's kind of disappointing for one huge reason. But you'll see that. So, sorries ahead of time for that. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I wasn't? Who knows. The title? Refers to that scene. You'll know which one I'm talking about when you get to it.

**Chapter 15--Standing to Fall Again**

Light invaded Vincent's sight and he groaned, coming back to reality. He was lying on something soft, damp cloth pressed against his cheek. Sunlight poured over him from some unknown source, warmth spreading over his face. He groaned again and forced his eyes shut, wincing at a sharp pain running through his head. _That's right. Someone hit me on the deck._ Reaching up, he gently touched the spot where he'd been injured. There was no bump or swollen spot leading him to wonder how long he'd been unconscious.

Rolling over proved more simple that he thought at first and he was surprised that aside from his pounding head he was fine. He sat up and glanced around the room he was in. Wooden walls surrounded him, smelling of cedar and oil. A lurching in his stomach made him aware that the whole room was moving. A light dimmed slightly and Vincent stepped over to the large window built into the far wall.

He gasped, pressing a hand against the glass as he tried his best to look down. The entire room _was _moving, just not on its own. He was still on Rufus' airship. A thought struck him and his mind instantly jumped to Tifa and Barret. Were they all right? He remembered seeing them briefly before he had lost consciousness. Were they in the same shape as him or even worse? Shaking his head, he sighed. There was no way to know.

His eyes wandered over to the wooden door, its silver handle gleaming in the reappearing sunlight. _Maybe…could I really be that lucky?_ He strode over to it, lightly touching the metal before pushing the handle downward. Locked. He almost swore but stopped himself. Maybe there was someone outside? What if they were with whoever had knocked him out? He felt his side, smiling at the still-holstered gun he found there. Wait, that didn't make any sense. Why would they lock him in here and still allow him his weapon? Something wasn't adding up and it was beginning to weigh on his mind.

There was a shuffling outside of the door and Vincent froze, pressing his back against the wall next to the door. If someone came in, he was in the perfect position to attack. The shuffling sounded again and he heard a whispered voice speaking to itself. There was only one voice. A frown overcame his face and he knelt down, listening carefully.

"No. Not here. This one's empty too. Shit. Goddammit Vince, where are you?" The voice huffed and fell silent. The gunman heard another faded curse and gasped as the voice was placed.

His mouth opened once but no words came out. Shaking his ebony head, he pounded on the door, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Cid! Cid, I'm in here!" He slid down the wooden surface, relief overcoming him. He'd been holding the question of Cid's condition in the back of his mind, not wanting to think of the matter. But now he knew. Cid was fine.

"Vince? Vincent! Shit, it's really you." The pilot's rough voice sounded strained through the door. "Are you all right? They didn't hurt ya, did they?" There was a rustling as Cid moved outside of the door.

"No, not too bad. They just hit me upside the head with something. I'm fine." He jiggled the handle lightly, the silver metal reflecting light onto the ceiling. "The door's locked," he said softly.

Cid's voice was a slightly amused sound mixed with relief. "No shit. Listen, I don't have the key but I can still get you outta here. But you've gotta listen to me and do _exactly_ what I say, 'kay?"

Vincent smiled. Cid knew what he was doing. "All right. What do I have to do?"

"Okay. These dumbshits obviously forgot who built this ship," he mumbled. Vincent figured he had meant that to just be a statement to himself. Cid had built this ship? Then was it the one he had spoken of before? "Ya don't mess with Highwind. 'Kay. Now you see that closet over on your…uh, your…left?"

Vincent checked. "Right. But I do see it."

"Good deal. Now go open it and in the bottom there's a small crack along the back. See it?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. For some reason Vincent had the feeling he was rushed. "Now you should be able to stick your fingers in there. Pull it back and a pretty big piece should come free. You'll see a box under there. It's the key."

Vincent lifted the small box and pulled the key from it, the tarnished metal cold in his palm. "Got it." Outside he heard a scuffling and hurried to unlock the door. He thought it slightly strange that the key locked it from the inside, but then again, he thought of who had made it. Cid had been known for his eccentrics from time to time after all.

Taking a breath, he swung the door open, his mouth dropping open as he stared at the man kneeling by the door. "Just…don't say a fuckin' word, Vince. All I know is that I'm stuck like this. Now mover yer ass and let me in there!" He pushed past the gaping man. "Shit. It's fuckin' cold in here."

Swallowing the surprised laugh that threatened to break loose, he closed the door quickly. He turned to the pilot who was now sitting on the bed Vincent had woken up on. "Ah, Cid? Wh—where are your clothes?" He sat beside the man, trying his hardest not to laugh. Deciding against any further words, he began to remove his golden claw. It had been slightly banged up in the escape and he sighed, knowing he'd have to fix it soon.

"How the fuck am I supposed t' know?" Cid crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling as he pulled at the white cloth there. "All I know is that I was tryin' to get the damned blood and shit off of me when that fuckin' Scarlet showed up. Damn bitch, I didn't know she'd go _that_ low." He coughed. "Shit, I need a cigarette."

Vincent's expression had taken a whole different turn and he stared accusingly at the pilot. "Scarlet? You didn't—"

"What? Are you out of your fuckin' mind? I didn't do shit! I was in the bathroom tryin' to clean up and my clothes were on the bed. She grabbed them an' ran." He stared back to Vincent. "She stole my clothes, _that's all_." He slammed his hand into the covers between them. "I saw her as she was leavin' and she was laughin' that fuckin' horse laugh through the door. At least she did leave this, not much if you ask me, though." He tugged at the white bath robe he was wearing. "Guess they were wantin' to humiliate me. Well, guess they got their fuckin' wish," he muttered.

Vincent let out a breath, relaxing a little. "All right, so you're stuck in a robe. Could be worse. At least she left you _something_." He had a feeling if she hadn't then he would still be locked in the room, Cid afraid to step outside of his own. He decided to change pace, switching the conversation. "So, have you heard anything from the others?"

"Ah, they're fine. Last time I checked Barret and Cait were with Tifa up front. 'Course they were fightin' 'bout where to go now, but they were fine. Red n' Yuffie, I don't know. Haven't heard anything 'bout them. I'm sure they're fine too, though. They're probably together, Yuffie buggin' the shit outta Red. Normal." He leaned back, falling onto the bed.

Vincent smiled. "That's true." His mind instantly jumped to the silver haired boy and he shook his head. He didn't want think about him, Cloud or Sephiroth right now. A sharp pain lanced through his head and he winced, drawing Cid's attention to him.

"Hey, somethin' the matter?" He sat back up and ignored Vincent's answer of no. "Nah, you said they smacked you in the head, right? Let me see." He turned on the bed and pulled Vincent backward until the gunman lay against him, his ebony head just below Cid's chin. Almost immediately he spotted the ruddy color staining the raven strands. "Here?" Carefully he touched the spot and sighed as Vincent nodded. "Yeah, they got ya good, didn't they?"

"Not that bad, really. It doesn't hurt all that much or anything." Vincent began to sit up but Cid's arm around his chest made him stop. "Cid." His tone was soft as he felt the man behind him laid a cheek against his back.

"I'm glad you're all right. I was kinda worried, you know." Cid's eyes closed as he hugged his lover closer. "I missed this. I know it was only a few days but I missed it."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Cid the best he could. "What're you up to exactly," he asked softly.

"Whatever you want." The whisper flew straight to Vincent's heart, making it jump. Cid allowed the gunman to fully face him and he saw the other man's features change slightly, a stern look growing in his eyes. "What?"

Placing his hand on Cid's shoulder, he sighed. "This is hardly the time or place for anything like that and you know it." He started to stand and search for something besides the loose robe to cover the pilot. It had fallen open, offering him a generous view. The sight of Cid's usually hidden skin was about to make him have a heart attack if he didn't calm down. _Either that or I'll start hyperventilating. Neither would have a very good outcome._ He ignored the desire growing inside of him and averted his eyes instead.

"Who said?" Cid grasped the gunman's hand, pulling him back to the bed. "This is my airship after all." The kiss he placed on Vincent's neck was quick but effective.

_Oh, so effective,_ Vincent thought as he struggled to remain calm. His blood was racing, burning against his skin as Cid kissed his neck again, sliding soft lips over his half-covered shoulder. "C—Cid, we're not alone here. Isn't Shinra still onboard?"

Blue eyes blazed as he proceeded to work a hand under Vincent's shirt. "You kiddin'? They bailed out as soon as we landed. I just had the crew retaliate, or whatever you wanna call it, and I had the ship back." He kissed the delicate neck again, running his tongue over Vincent's throat. "Simple as that."

"B—but the others." Vincent was beginning to lose himself in the weightless sensation that was spreading through his body. "What if they…they…" he stopped, biting back a moan as Cid's hand dipped lower. Strong fingers slipped under the black cloth surrounding his hips.

"What about 'em? The crew's followin' my orders, Tifa's in the lead an' everyone else is where ever," Cid whispered into Vincent's neck. He felt a hand pushing weakly against his shoulder but continued his affections. Smiling, he nipped the delicate skin above Vincent's collarbone. A sharp hiss flowed between the gunman's clenched teeth.

"C—Cid…this isn't…s—stop…" He pushed again, ebony hair falling over blonde. He wanted the man to stop, but couldn't find the strength to keep him away. He was stunned as Cid pulled back, removing him hand from Vincent's pants.

The blonde watched his lover, nodding slightly. _No, I'd never force him. It'd be like that time back in Snowy Village. I wouldn't ever do that to him_. He placed a hand on Vincent's cheek and leaned in closer until their noses almost touched. "You really want me to stop?" He had meant the question in all honesty, no matter how it sounded when he said it. All he wanted was for Vincent to place complete trust in him. Maybe he already did. Only one more reason for him to not break that questioned trust by forcing him.

The gunner trembled. Cid was so close, yet so far from him. Maybe too far. The heated breath flowed over his face and he breathed it in as if it were the only connection to his lover. "No."

Blue eyes full of surprise watched him carefully. What was that supposed to mean? First he had full out rejected Cid's advances, now he was welcoming them? Cid remained silent though as Vincent pulled him closer, the feel of the other's mouth closing over his own sending electric chills of desire through him.

The robe made a soft thump as it hit the floor. Cid's eyes followed it briefly before he turned them back to Vincent. His pale cheeks were flushed as the blonde reached up and unclasped the cloak, crimson cloth flowing over his skin like silk. He smiled and wrapped the cloak around Vincent, drawing their bodies together.

Crimson eyes shone as Cid unbuttoned Vincent's shirt, tugging the black silk away from porcelain skin. "God, you're so beautiful," Cid whispered as he ran a hand down the smooth chest. "So fucking beautiful it hurts." Careful not to startle Vincent, he gently pushed the gunman back. Ebony hair spread out like water and lay shimmering in the sunlight as Vincent reached up, pulling his lover down to him.

Soft hands on burning skin. Fiery kisses on wanting lips. Heated blood ran through Vincent, filling him with an unmistakable lust that he couldn't deny. Giving in to his inhibitions he let himself go, falling into the yearning that filled him. The sensation of cloth sliding down his skin made him gasp and he fell into pure blissfulness.

-----------------------

Tifa sighed. They hadn't seen three of their party for some time now. Barret had disappeared also, leaving her with the young pilot, Red and Cait Sith. She sighed again, wishing someone would break the impending silence.

Five more minutes passed without a word and she finally couldn't take it anymore. "You know what?" Red glanced up from where he lay at her feet, his golden eyes tired. "I'm going to go find them. There's no reason those three should be gone this long. I mean, I saw Cid earlier, you did too, right?" She settled her gaze on the pilot.

The young man nodded nervously. "The Captain? Yeah, I saw him but that was like…a few hours ago." He kept his eyes straight ahead, never losing sight of the flight path. "I wouldn't worry about the Captain though. He's a pretty good guy and can handle himself."

_I know that. It's not him I'm worried about; it's whatever trouble he's managed to get himself into. Or at least the reason why he hasn't been seen._ "Whatever. Any thought on where he might be?" She felt a weariness creeping up on her but shook it away. No, she needed to stay alert. They were looking for any sign of where Cloud might be now. The only thing she knew for sure was that he fell into the Lifestream. Where that went though, she had absolutely no idea.

Cait Sith scratched his ear lightly before speaking. "Say, we're pretty close to Junon. Maybe someone there might know where the Lifestream ends up." He shrugged, the moogle beneath him doing the same. "But you might want to check the cabins. I think Cid said something about a nap? Maybe not." He shrugged again and the moogle turned to face the window allowing the cat a view of the world below.

"He did?" She vaguely remembered passing the cabin on her way here. She nodded and started into the hallway when she stuck her head back in the door. "Oh. And Cait, that was a good idea. We'll land at Junon, okay?" She waited for the pilot to nod before continuing on her way.

Cait Sith might have been right. She seemed to remember the blonde saying something about a nap. Now all she had to do was remember where his cabin was. She peeked down another hallway. "Ah, how am I supposed to find anything around here when it all looks the same?" Flinging her hands in the air, she whirled around almost colliding with a blue suited man. "What the—?"

"Can I help you?" The man tilted his head. "You look a little confused." He stood straight again, gazing down at her with friendly eyes. "You haven't been on the _Highwind_ before?"

"Ah, no," she said hesitantly. The man seemed friendly enough, but she found it hard to be trustful. "I, ah, I was just looking for the cabins. You know, the rooms." Watching for any sign of hostility, she crossed her arms.

The man nodded. "Okay. Then you're going the wrong way. The cabins are back down the hallway and to your second left. Once you hit that passage you'll start seeing the cabins. There's only a few so they're hard to miss." He nodded politely and started away. "Oh. And if you ever have any more problems, just ask around. I'm usually in the conference room just so you know." He smiled. "I sure am glad you guys brought the Captain back to us. We were having it rough under Shinra. So if you ever need anything, it's all yours. As thanks." Smiling again, he headed back in the direction he had come from, opposite the way he had pointed her in.

Nodding thanks, she corrected her path and soon found the corridor he had spoken of. "All right, now to find his room…." She stopped at one that seemed familiar and knocked lightly. When the door creaked open she peeked inside. Empty. Sighing, she measured up the rooms. Around ten, more or less, that she could see. But the corridor split at the end signifying the possibility of more. "I thought he said there were only a few."

"Tifa!" Hey!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled as the big man approached her. "Hey. I found Yuffie by accident." He laughed a little. "You want me to bring her up?"

Something about his behavior tipped her off that something wasn't all right. "Barret, what's wrong with her."

"Nothin'. She just gets really sick on ships, I guess. That's what she told me anyway." He chuckled. "Guess we all have our secrets. Too bad that damn Highwind didn't tell us 'bout this thing earlier. Woulda come in handy, I know that."

Tifa smiled at the thought of the young ninja suffering from airsickness. Not that it was funny in itself, just that it was ironic since she was always bragging about her great health and fabulous condition. Now she was almost paying for it all. "Where is she?"

"Ah, down on th' deck. Don't understand why she's there though. If she's so sick of the damned movement, why th' hell's she watchin' the damn ship move?" He shook his head and blew out a loud breath. "Ah, she's hopeless. Least she ain't torturin' any of us with her annoying…ness. Whatever th' hell you wanna call it."

"Hey! I'm NOT annoying!" They both turned to see Yuffie standing behind them. Barret had been right about the airsickness as was evident from the look of utter misery upon her face.

Tifa smiled softly. "'Course not. Barret's just being…Barret. Remember? Now, you want to go lie down? It might help." She nodded toward the empty room she stood by. No one had used it for a while and it was obvious that it was unoccupied. The girl figured that the closer Yuffie was to everything, the better.

Yuffie felt her stomach take a turn. "Uhh…I think I might just room in the bathroom tonight." She stumbled away from them, clutching her stomach. "I don't think anyone will mind."

"The hell we won't! What're we s'posed t' do then?" Barret shook his fist at her playfully. "C'mon Yuff, lighten up. It's not that bad. Ya just gotta get over it. You'll be fine soon." Turning away, he lowered his voice so only Tifa could hear. "Unfortunately," he added in.

Smiling, Tifa shook her brunette head. Now that the matter of Yuffie was taken care of as much as possible for the moment, she turned her mind back to checking the rooms. Cid had to be here somewhere. She wanted him to give her a quick tour so she'd actually know where she was going. He had decided to place her in charge but then he forgot that she knew nothing about airships, especially this one he had built himself.

Barret scratched his head and turned away from the ailing Yuffie. "So, who's up fer lunch?" Laughing, he patted the young ninja on the back. "Might do ya some good. Get a little food rollin' around in there." He grinned as she pressed a hand against her mouth. "What's yer problem?"

Yuffie glared at the big man over her hand. "Barret…I—I hate you!" She turned and ran away from the pair. Tifa simply shook her head. The girl would get over her sickness soon. Everyone did no matter how susceptible they were to motion sickness.

"You don't think that was going overboard just a little?"

Laughing again, Barret strode away. "Nah, she'd better get used to it. I'm takin' a damn stand against her annoying ass. Let's see her take some of her own medicine now." Tifa watched him disappear into a room and sighed.

_Well, that's one less one to check. Now, Cid where are you hiding? _She concentrated on the corridor checking for any smoke. That would be the quickest way to find him. Just look for the room that was on fire. She smiled and shook her head. "All right. Better start at the beginning."

She had just poked her head in the second door when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, whatcha doin'? Spyin' on people now?" A soft laugh and then the voice spoke again. "Oh wait, you already did that."

She whirled around coming face-to-face with the pilot. He had changed clothes but he was at least there. "Where have you been?" she asked forcefully as she poked his chest with a finger. "I've been looking all over this stupid ship for you, you know. The least you could have done was told me where your room was." Folding her arms, she stared at him with dark eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not allowed to go anywhere without tellin' you now? That's bullshit." He stood facing her with his arms crossed over his chest. "What makes you think you can just start settin' rules like that?"

"Because I don't want to have to go searching for you every time I need help! Besides," she huffed and imitated his stance, "we equals here so there's no 'I'm better than you', okay?"

Cid laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Really? Sorry, but I've got you beat in quite a few categories." He smirked, narrowing his eyes at her competitively.

"Really. Name one really good one you've got me beat in."

"_I've_ got a boyfriend." He laughed at Tifa's flushed face. "So, whaddya have to say to that?" He smiled down at her, his blue eyes shining.

Tifa shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thought his statement had just induced. "Tha—that's no fair!" She blushed again and looked away as Cid laughed and patted her shoulder. "Anyway, if we can get off that subject, I'm tired of getting lost around here. So, a little help here? You should be the leader anyway, seeing as how this is your ship." She titled her head, brown hair falling over her shoulder. "By the way, where is Vincent?"

Cid waved a hand. "It's kinda hard to get lost around here. But I'll show ya around later." He coughed. The nicotine withdrawal was really getting to him now. He'd smoked his last cigarette back before they had gotten on the _Highwind_ and that had been a good three days ago. Going from chain smoking to nothing wasn't exactly doing him any good. "Ah, Vince's sleepin'. Just leave him be, 'kay? He took a pretty hard hit to the head a while back."

"Yeah, I saw that. It was that guy in white back in the cave that whacked him in the back of his head. I was a little worried about him."

"Rufus?" Cid couldn't see the President going that far. He'd have one of his flunkies do it. Rufus Shinra would never dirty his own hands.

Tifa shook her head. "Nah, it was that scientist. Hojo." She shook her head again to try and get the image of him out of her head. He almost left a nasty taste inside of him mouth as if breathing the same air as him had had an effect. "But he's fine?"

Cid raised a blonde eyebrow slightly before he realized he'd done it. "Ah, yeah. He's fine. Don't worry 'bout him." He smiled and started away from her. "As for me, I'm headin' for the kitchen. Gotta get some food. Damned withdrawal symptoms." Sighing, he headed down a different hall before stopping. "You comin'? Thought you wanted a tour or whatever?"

Tifa nodded and caught up with the pilot. Something was different about Cid aside from the withdrawal symptoms he was complaining about. He seemed almost personable and…happy. Maybe too happy. She bit back a laugh as she tried to think of a reason. _Maybe he's got some sort of 'special' cigarettes around here. I wouldn't put it past him._ Giggling at the thought of Cid on a high, she followed him at a distance so he didn't hear her.

-------------------------

"Dammit Barret, pass the fuckin' butter already!" Cid glared at the big man across the table from him. "You plannin' on eatin' the whole stick on one piece of toast?" He leaned over the table and snatched the stick out of Barret's hand. "Damn! It's half gone!"

The man laughed and bit into his toast. "Your own damn fault you got here late. Not mine." He mumbled something through his mouthful but Cid wasn't able to comprehend it.

Tifa sighed and raised her hands between the two. "Boys! Can't we get along here? I mean, come on. You're fighting over butter for gods sakes!" She sat back down, slumping in her chair. Red raised his head slightly and glanced up at her, a comforting smile on his muzzle. "Too bad they can't be like you. At least you know how to be courteous."

The fire-cat laid his head back down. "I'll take that as a compliment, I think." His golden gaze passed over the two men and he sighed. She was right and they didn't even know when to stop and listen. Shaking his head at the fighting men, he stood and padded silently out of the room, opting for the quiet of his own cabin to this ruckus.

The girl sighed and propped her chin on her hand. Now that Red had left she was alone with them. The two were still going on but had changed subjects. Not caring either way and feeling sick of the noise, she stood and followed Red's lead, heading for her own room.

She stopped at the windows lining the outer hallway and peered out. They were flying over the Junon area now. It was only a matter of time before they landed. She figured it best to get ready for the landing and ran through a list of items she would need to take. She was about to turn when she saw Vincent step up beside her. "Vincent! Uh, evening."

"Hmm? Oh. Good evening, Tifa." He sighed and stared out at the passing clouds. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The sun was beginning to sink lower, painting the clouds various shades of red and orange.

"Yeah." She suddenly remembered the incident she had seen. "Uh, Vincent? How's your head? I mean, are you all right? You got smacked pretty hard." She stood back a little, watching the sunset reflect onto his pale face. Crimson eyes closed, black lashed lying against the delicately colored skin. He truly was a beautiful creature despite his self-accusations of being a monster. No wonder Cid had found it easy to fall in love with him.

"Oh. That." He ran his hand through his ebony hair and Tifa only now noticed it was slightly damp. Tiny water droplets shone in the light as they fell from the silken strands. "It's fine. They didn't do much damage and Cid healed it up fairly well." His voice was soft as he continued gazing out of the window.

Tifa watched him carefully. He seemed to be reverting back to his old self, the quiet, reserved Vincent they hadn't seen for a while now. She wondered at it for a moment. _Maybe he's just a little down. Don't know why though._ She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what's wrong?"

Vincent turned, his eyes confused. "What's wrong? Nothing." He glanced away for a second, thinking. "Why?"

"Well, there's no reason, it just seems like you're a little depressed or something. That's all." She looked away, avoiding his crimson gaze.

"Depressed? Tifa, I have nothing to be depressed about. In fact, I'm far from it." His voice was soft as he stated his mind. "I'm simply enjoying the sunset, nothing more." He brushed a lock of raven hair away from his face and smiled lightly, the expression giving his face a whole new light.

"Yeah, I guess I was jumping to conclusions a little. Sorry." She smiled back and watched as he gave a short wave and moved in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh! Are you going in there?" Vincent nodded and she laughed. "Good luck. Barret and Cid were having a battle of some sorts when I left. They're probably still at it."

Vincent chuckled softly. "Thank you for the warning. It's most likely not a good idea to go in there unwarned, hmm?"

"Exactly." She grinned and saw him turn. Watching him, she caught onto something that she hadn't seen earlier. It was slight, but still, it was there, making itself painfully obvious as he walked away. Add that with Cid's cheerfulness earlier and that strange glow on Vincent's face…Tifa's face flushed as she thought of the only reason why he might be limping.

---------------------------------

Yeah, cheesy crap at the end, I know. But hey. Why not throw in a common misconception or two? lol But again, sorry I didn't go through with a full-out yaoi scene. But I'm just not good enough to do one. I've tried and they just suck. No pun intended, seriously. They're just no good. Pathetic drabble crap, so it doesn't make it in the story. But I tried to fill in some stuff to give some kind of glimpse into their onboard experiences. But that scene I did so horribly with did have a poitn. It showed that Vincent's finally getting to the point that he trusts someone besides himself and plus...this whole thing was headed this way ever since chapter...uh, crap. 9. Yeah, even since they _almost_ made it. But I was thinking maybe he pulled a muscle and that was the reason he was limping. Not necessarily the direct effect of anything. But yeah. Whatever. Cid's happy, Vincent's happy, I'm happy this chapter's done. lol But I couldn't resist the chance for Cid to pick on Tifa's biggest complex: her relationship with Cloud. Or non-relationship, that is. lol And please don't ask e why they're eating toast during supper? Maybe Barret has weird habits. :shrugs: But anyway, probably the only humor chapter you'll see for a while. Maybe not. Who knows for sure?

Reviews...reviews...getchyer reviews :waves hand: I'll take some please. :)


	17. Heading Towards the Aftermath

Ah, sorry this one took so long. I didn't mean for it to. But I got delayed by a few things. Plus finals are this week, but I've figured out that that fact will probably mean more chapters. I tend to work on this storybetter under stress. Helps with the angst and all that I suppose. That may be why the last chapter and this one are a little more toned down in a way. Again, this isn't one of my favorite chapters. But it helps get a few things out of the waypertaining to this relationship-ial hole I've dug myself into. lol Like that made sense. But I know one part in the whole Junon scene here didn't happen. I just had to throw it in. I mean, Shinra has got to be looking for them at this time. And then they go and land in Junon? I don't know. It just seems kind of strange that no one saw them. lol But maybe things are starting to get a little rocky with these two? Who knows. lol Sorry if thisis a crappy chapter. Really I am. But anyway, chapter 16!

**Chapter 16--Heading Towards the Aftermath**

"Solid ground! Ah, I love you so much!"

"Right." Tifa stretched the word out as she stared at the young ninja. Shaking her brown head, she pulled the girl away from the tree she had attached herself to. "Come on, Yuffie. We're trying to find out something about Cloud, remember?"

Yuffie looked up and brushed back her black hair. "I know. But can you blame me? I'm freakin' ecstatic to get offa that stupid thing." She pointed back at the _Highwind_, earning a smack on the head. "Ow! What was that for!" Black eyes burning, she glared at Cid.

"She's not stupid so shut yer trap. It's thanks to her that your skinny ass is alive!" He jabbed a gloved finger at her face stopping an inch from her nose. "But," folding his arms, the pilot turned, "I'd be happy to leave ya, if that's what you want."

"Why you—"

"That's enough! Please!" Tifa pushed her way between the two, waving her arms. "Come on! Get along already!" Taking hold of Yuffie's shoulders became first priority as the girl tried to attack her target of the blonde pilot.

Cid jumped as a hand was placed on his own shoulder. Glancing up, his blue eyes locked with crimson ones. However, they soon turned on the girls. "She's right. If we're going to find Cloud we need to at least cooperate." His hushed voice was enough to calm the raging ninja. Vincent waited for her nod before turning back to Cid. "And you?"

"Ah, dammit Vince, you know I was just jokin'. She just takes things too literally." He grinned and patted the gunman's back. "So." Pushing blonde hair from his goggles, he gazed around. "Where do we start?"

The brunette sighed. "Thanks Vincent." He acknowledged it, but remained silent, awaiting her plan. "All right, I guess we just ask around, see if anyone knows where the Lifestream ends up. Sound good?"

Red padded up to her side. "I have news. There's a girl who may know."

"Red! You found that out already?" Amazement passed over Tifa's face. They had only been on the ground for ten minutes at the most.

Calmly the animal closed his golden eyes. "I don't believe it takes very long to do something as simple as ask a few questions. I did it while you three were arguing."

"All right, Red!" The fire-cat gasped as Yuffie flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his ruff. "I knew we could count on you!" Smiling, she hugged him tighter. Red sent up a pitiful look and mouthed the words 'help me' silently.

Tifa took pity on him and pulled the girl away. "Okay, Yuffie. I think you've strangled Red enough for today."

"But…what?" She looked at Red, her eyes questioning. "All I did was hug him."

Cid sighed and finally removed his hand from Vincent's back. "Listen. Are we gonna stand around here yakkin' or are we gonna hear what he's got to say?" When the girls' eyes fell to him he nodded. "Thank you. Red? I'm turnin' it over to you."

"Uh, thanks." Unsure of Cid's actions, he continued anyway. "All right, this girl lives up on the second floor over there. Above that shop, see it?" The four nodded as a whole and he stepped forward, pointing a paw in the general direction. "That way."

Tifa smiled softly. They were one step closer to finding Cloud, one step closer to solving this whole deal. "Come on. Cid? Vincent? You two with me?" She held out her hands in a questioning manner.

The two looked at each other then back to her. A quick confirmation from each of them was all she needed. Turning, she began toward the shop Red had pointed out.

"Wha—wait!" Yuffie flung herself forward, clinging to Tifa's arm. "You're just gonna leave me? Why don't I get to go?" She glared at Tifa, a pout settling onto her young face. "I wanna help too. So, can I come?"

"Yuffie, I—"

"Please!" The girl squeezed Tifa's arm tighter.

The brunette carefully shook her off. "I'm sorry Yuffie, but this we have some things to talk over too. It's not for children."

"Wha…wha…you're only like five years older than me or something! That doesn't make any sense! I still—huh?" She cried out, kicking at the blonde man who had picked her up. "Lemme go, you stupid idiot!" Still kicking, she began pounding her fists on his back.

Cid ignored the assault and dropped her onto her own feet at the entrance to the _Highwind_. "Now, keep yer ass here, got it? We've got stuff to talk about that doesn't concern you. It's not any of yer business. So stay here an' try not to wreck my ship. Got it?" He squatted down, coming eye-to-eye with her. "You getting' what I'm sayin'? And keep yerself safe. They're still lookin' for us here, remember?"

The girl blew out a breath of air and looked away. "Fine," she eventually said in a disappointed voice. "I'll stay."

"Good girl." Cid reached out and ruffled her short hair much to her disapproval. Ignoring the fresh torrent of shouts aimed at him, Cid returned to the group. "Got that done with." Three pairs of staring eyes greeted him. "What?"

Vincent finally broke the silence by speaking what they were all thinking. "It's nothing. We just never saw you as being good with children." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled so softly that Cid was the only one who caught it. "We never saw it coming."

"Really." Cid laughed and patted the man on his shoulder. "Well, let's just say I had plenty of experience back when that damned Shera used to baby-sit every once in a while. But," his blue eyes changed from amusement to seriousness, "I think we should get going. What was this thing we needed to talk about, Tifa?"

She had already turned away when he asked the question. "Oh, that? It was just something I said to get rid of Yuffie." Avoiding both of their eyes was easier when she kept her back to them. Then she could keep her mind focused on what was ahead of her, not on what exactly what happened yesterday evening. Of course, maybe nothing had happened. Vincent could have easily tripped and done something to his leg, but still….she shook her head. What kind of a person was she, thinking about her friend's like that? If they did anything it was their business and their's alone. She had no place to just start asking or snooping around. But, who was stopping her from thinking?

"Hey, Tifa! Slow down, dammit!" Cid caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "I thought we were supposed to be with you, not left in your damned dust." He frowned as she turned her head. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, letting out a sigh. "Just…come on. We'd better find this gi—"

"Ahh! You freakin' pervert! Get out of my house!" The scream pierced the peaceful town and both Tifa and Cid's eyes flew to the second story balcony where a red cloaked man was being beaten back by a girl armed with a pillow. "I said get out!" She swung again, the pillow hitting its mark quite hard and Vincent lost his balance, falling over the railing.

"Vincent!" Cid ran forward ahead of Tifa and crouched beside the gunman. "Hey. You all right?" Cautiously, he helped the man stand and was relieved to see no injuries. "Damn. What was with that bitch?"

Vincent held out a hand to keep Cid from storming up the stairs. "No. I deserved it. I was just thinking about helping Cloud and walked in. I didn't realize she would attack like that." Sweeping his raven hair back, he glanced up at the girl.

"That'll show ya! Don't you ever try to mess with Pricilla again!" She stuck out her tongue and whirled around.

Tifa suddenly caught hold of what was going on and started up the steps. "Wait! Pricilla? That's you? Wait a minute! Didn't we help you one time?" She motioned toward the girl. Somewhere, Tifa was sure they had helped her. "Don't you remember us?"

The girl turned, her face defiant. "No. I would remember two freaks like them." Cid shouted something at her but Tifa raised a hand, stopping him. "But you, you might look a little familiar." She came down a few steps to get a closer look. "Yeah. I remember you. Didn't you have some brown-haired girl with you too? And…Cloud. Yeah! That's right; you were the girls with Cloud! Oh, where is he!" A smile lit up her face and she ran the rest of the way down the steps.

Tifa shook her head. "That's why we're here actually. Cloud…he's missing."

"Missing?" The girl's eyes grew wide. "Where? Where is he?" She grabbed a hold of Tifa's arm and pulled her down to eye-level. "Please! He means the world to me!"

Tifa was taken aback for a moment. "He…what?" Shaking the statement out of her mind, she released her arms from the girl's grasp. "We don't know where he is. We were told that you know where the Lifestream ends up? Where it stops?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't think it ever stops, but it goes down past the three-pronged island south of the continent. Mr. Dolphin goes there. It's his playground." She nudged a rock with her foot, staring out at the bay. "It that where Cloud is? In the Lifestream?"

Cid sniffed and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, that what we're figurin'. So this three-pronged island. Where is it exactly?" Vincent was standing behind him, still brushing the dust from his clothes. Pricilla looked at both of them curiously.

"I already told you. It's south of the continent. I don't know much more than that. But, please help Cloud." She aimed her tearing eyes at the three. "Please?"

Cid waved a hand and smiled. "No problem. We'll get 'em back, soon as we get our asses down there. So you don't know the actual name of the place?" Pricilla shook her head. "Damn. Guess we'll just have to try an' find it then. Whaddya say, Tifa?" Twisting his scarf around one hand, he watched the brunette. "Sound like a plan?" The whole deal was making him anxious to get back on the ship. Not only were they still wanted around this area, but Pricilla's scream must have gotten more attention then theirs. It was only a matter of time before the people in charge showed up. And he was willing to bet his life that Shinra would be with them.

"Fine. We'll go soon." Tifa sighed and held out a hand to the girl. "Thank you for the help. We would have still been searching without it. But we'll find Cloud and make sure he's fine. I'm making it my personal mission anyway. It couldn't hurt to add you in there too." She smiled as the girl shook her hand. Turning away, she placed her hand on her hips and nodded toward the ship. "So, we ready?"

Vincent, who had remained quiet until now, spoke up. "Yes. I believe we should leave as soon as possible. We don't need to stay around here too long. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." He cast his crimson eyes about the town. Something didn't feel right and he didn't like it. Something just wasn't adding up about this silence. "We should leave now."

The low tone of his voice sent chills through Tifa. Glancing around, she caught sight of a man standing at the far end of the town. His blue uniform clashed heavily with the shock of cherry red hair. "Reno!" Tifa stepped back, alarmed slightly. _What is he doing here? And is that…_"Get down! She flung her arms over the two men, dragging them to the ground with her. The gunshot echoed as the bullet barely missed, whizzing over their heads. Coughing as the dust invaded her lungs, Tifa glanced up at Reno.

He had disappeared. One shot and he had left. Trembling, she pulled herself up until she was standing. Vincent joined her and helped Cid to his feet. "What was that?" His voice was calm, yet there was a measured coldness to it. He had felt that something would happen, she knew it.

"It was Reno. He just…showed up and shot at us. And then he…left." She shook her head. It didn't make sense. The Turk had put them in a vulnerable position. If he had wanted to do any damage he could have easily killed them then. But…was it just a warning? It had to be. Either that or Shinra had something else planned.

"Come on." Cid dusted himself off while keeping a sharp watch on the far end of the village. "We'd better just go. No need to start up more trouble before we find Cloud."

Tifa nodded. He was absolutely right, after all. She allowed her gaze to drift over to where Pricilla had been standing. She wasn't there anymore and the door to her house was closed. At least she was all right. "Okay. Let's go."

-----------------------

"So? Did you find out where he is? And what was that gunshot? Vincent, did you kill someone? Did someone else shoot at you? Where are we going now? Come on guys, what's—"

"Shut up already!" Cid rubbed his temples as he pushed past the ninja. "Just get on the fuckin' ship."

"What?" Yuffie stood back as Vincent and finally Tifa followed the pilot. "What do you mean? We're leaving?" She grabbed a hold of Tifa's arm as she walked by. "Will someone tell me what's going on here?" She shot Cid's dirty look of annoyance right back at him.

Sighing, Tifa half-pulled the girl inside. "We have to leave, that's all. We did find out where Cloud probably is, but it's down below the continent." The others were already inside so she closed up the hatch, latching it securely.

"Y—you mean we have to fly again?" Yuffie gulped. _Another trip on this stupid thing? I don't think I'll make it._ She clung onto Tifa's arm ever harder. "But I don't wanna. I spent the last trip puking my guts out; I don't wanna spend this one like that too."

Cid took a deep breath trying desperately to calm himself. "Then take some fucking medicine! Goddammit Yuffie, we were gettin' shot at! We need to leave now!" He turned on her, blue eyes blazing. "Got any more questions? Because it would be _so_ fuckin' easy to dump you off right here." A soft touch to his shoulder made his breath again, drawing in a large gulp of air. _Just keep it calm. No need to explode on anyone. It can't help the situation_.

The blonde turned to Vincent. "Cid, it's okay. None of us got hurt. We'll just start going, all right?" His voice soothed Cid temporarily. But he knew it wouldn't last. "Come. We'll leave these two to talk." Grasping the pilot's right arm, he pulled him away from the two girls. When they were out of sight and earshot, he whirled around to the blonde. "Just…you've got more of an authority here than Tifa. We're all looking to you for directions. Just keep that in mind, all right?" He smiled softly.

His blonde hair falling in his eyes, Cid nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll try." Sighing, he allowed Vincent to kiss him lightly. Smiling at the caress, he laughed harshly. "I can't promise anything though. You have my warning."

"And I take it as such." The gunman lowered his head, black hair cascading over his shoulders. "Now, I believe there's someone up front awaiting your orders." He reached up to brush back his hair when Cid beat him to it.

The pilot carefully wiped away a small trickle of blood that had been running down Vincent's temple. "You musta hit your head when Tifa shoved us down. You okay?" The crimson liquid shone brightly on his gloves.

"I'm _fine_. Now, stop worrying about me and get your priorities straightened out." He laughed lightly, the sound falling like rain upon Cid's ears. He hadn't heard a laugh like that out of Vincent for a while.

It was almost a carefree laugh. But was Vincent ever truly carefree? He doubted it. Even last night, as he had lain in Cid's arms, he had been thinking of everything that had occurred so far. From the first encounter with the false Sephiroth to the last sighting of the true man, it all seemed to be pointing them in a direction. But in the direction of what exactly? He had remembered thinking that it might all be gone the next day, that he might wake up to find it had all been a dream. That none of it was real. That was the thought that constantly haunted his mind.

So much had happened and so much of it had been good. Surly something was bound to break his newfound happiness. There had to be something out there, just waiting to take advantage of his new weaknesses. Maybe opening up like he had to the others had been a bad idea. He shook his head, driving the thought away. _No. If I hadn't then things would have turned out different. Painfully, if not horribly, different. _But would he regret his actions? That was the one question he couldn't keep from asking himself.

Cid had taken notice of the glazed look in Vincent's crimson eyes. "Hey. You don't look so good. You sure you're all right?" Gently he cupped Vincent's chin in his hand.

"No. I…I just need to lie down, I think," he whispered. Taking a breath, he left the pilot standing there, a wondering look on his face. He would have looked back but the want to never leave the man was too strong right now. Thinking of how everything might disappear had induced the reaction and Vincent hated himself for it. Even forming the idea in his head was torturous. Then to place them in contact with the real world? He took a shaky breath as he stepped inside the room he now shared with Cid.

The door clicked as he shut it, the wood smooth against his back. Emotions broke free from the tight restraint he held them under and he sank to the floor, sobbing into his folded arms. As much as he denied it, he wanted everything to stay. There wasn't a thing he would change about this new life he'd found himself in. But…who was to stop it from doing just that?

-------------------------

Cid slumped against the navigation desk. His sleep deprivation was finally catching up with him. He hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in three days between worrying about everything, traveling and just plain insomnia. Even last night when he was lying next to Vincent, he should have been able to sleep. But something had been nagging the back of his mind. Yet, as much as it was on his mind, he couldn't place it.

He bowed his head, his blue eyes sliding shut. Just a few minutes, that's all he needed. Then he would feel better. But he knew it was a lie. Sighing, he yawned and laid his head on his arm. _Maybe I should just turn the navigation over to Barret. He knows it well enough and we're on a straight course anyway. That young trainee should be able to do it alone, but…I don't quite trust him that thoroughly. He could probably get us to every city on the planet by himself, but he just seems too damned…anxious. Like he's scared. _

Sighing again, Cid managed to drag himself away from the desk and wandered over to where Barret was sitting on the floor. "Hey. Barret." He nudged the big man with a shoe, blinking at the heaviness of his eyelids. "Hey." He nudged Barret again.

"I heard ya, whaddya want?" Barret droned as he continued staring out of the window.

"Think you could take over the navi? I need to get some sleep. Otherwise, I'm not gonna make it much further." He yawned again and wiped a hand over his face.

Barret glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Not sleepin' good?"

"Nah. Been thinkin' too much 'bout all this shit. It's been botherin' me." Cid scratched the back of his head, twisting it slightly. "So? How 'bout it? Wanna help me out here?"

The big man thought for a second. "Yeah, s'pose so." He stood up, stretching beside on the pilot. "You want me to come wake ya up when we get there?"

Cid nodded as he started toward the door. "That'll work. You know the room, right?" He stopped at the entrance, barely keeping his eyes open. The combined exhaustion was starting to take its toll, and fast at that.

"Yup." Barret settled himself into the navigator's chair, leaning it back a little to see the pilot.

Cid couldn't even find the strength to answer. Instead he half-heartedly waved and shuffled out into the main corridor. Dim light seeped through the windows onto his tired face. Stopping at one, he placed his hands on the cool glass and looked downward. They were flying over the ocean now. The blue expanse glittered in the falling sun. And then up ahead…he watched carefully as the sun hit the horizon. There! The flash of green faded away as quickly as it had appeared. _Hmm…maybe it'll mean a good day? God, I hope so._ He shook his head slowly and began toward the room.

"Vincent?" He called the name softly, not wanting to startle the man. No answer. Slowly, he pushed open the door. Suppressing a yawn and trying to keep himself from falling asleep standing, he made his way over to the bed. A small smile touched his lips. Vincent mumbled something as Cid pulled the covers over him and the pilot made sure he was still asleep. Yes.

One thought invaded his mind and he couldn't resist its pull any longer. Struggling against it proved too much and he gave in, almost falling onto the bed, his blue eyes already closing. The last thing he remembered was Vincent's arm curling around him in a soft embrace.

-------------------------

"Damn. Wish I didn't have to do this." Barret stopped before the closed door again. Checking for the fifth time, he finally decided it was the right room. Taking a breath, he knocked lightly. "Cid? You up in there?"

Someone groaned and he heard the shuffling of sheets. So Cid had gotten some sleep. He had looked fairly worn down and Barret almost regretted waking him. The pilot was the only one who knew anything about this contraption they were on. He needed his sleep. Not to mention that he wasn't well-known for being a morning person.

The lock clicked and he saw the handle turn. _Well, wonder how much he's gonna be pissed at me for wakin' him up?_ He was prepared for any number of Cid's infamous explosions. But what he saw stunned him into complete silence.

"Barret?" Vincent rubbed a hand across his face and yawned. "What's going on?" He was still half-asleep, the grogginess clouding his mind. "Something wrong?"

The big man shook his head. "Uh…no. Guess I got th' wrong room, that's all. Sorry 'bout that. They all look th' same an' all." He was starting to recount the doors when a voice called out from inside.

"Hey Vince, come back t' bed already. Issnot even midnight yet. Whaddya doin'?" Barret stopped dead in his thoughts and whirled around. Vincent had also turned, his back to the gun-armed man, and the hushed conversation was all too audible. The voice inside was slurred, full of sleep. But it was also familiar. Far too familiar. "Huh? Barret? Holy shit!" A few seconds later Cid appeared at the door, buttoning up a shirt. "Hey Barret, didn't know it was you. So, what's up?" He ran a hand through his hair and attempted to get it back to normal.

Silence filled the hallway. Barret stood staring at the pilot, and behind him, the gunman. Unable to find his voice, he started motioning sporadically at the two. Both glanced at each other, confused.

Cid growled. He was finally fed up with Barret's charade game. Reaching out, he grabbed the big man's arm. "Dammit Barret, what's yer fuckin' deal already?" That did the trick. Barret stopped his flailing and simply stared at them.

"Wha—wha—why the fuck are you two sleepin' in the same bed?" he finally spit out, trying to keep his voice steady. But he knew it was hopeless. It wouldn't stay level for very long. Not after hearing any kind of excuse for this.

The blonde looked surprised. "I…well, uh, no reason." His expression firmed as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Like hell there is! There's somethin' goin' on with you two, ain't there?" Barret crossed his arms and glared down at Cid. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vincent turn away. "Admit it. I knew somethin' weird was goin' on. I just never thought it'd be this. Oh shit, don't tell me you two did any—"

"All right!" Cid's voice echoed through the corridor. His blue eyes were a dangerous shade of indigo as he took a breath. "You wanna know? Fine! I'll tell ya!" The quick motions of his arms made the door fly back, slamming it against the wall. "I'll fuckin' tell you it all!"

Tifa glanced up at the sound. Yuffie raised her head slightly. She was still feeling airsick but it was ebbing away in the shadow of the yell. "Is that…Cid?" Tifa had been taking her back to her room. The ninja looked at the brown-haired fighter, thinking over her words.

She nodded. "Sure sounded like him. Barret too." She closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her and pointed. "That way." Right toward Cid's room.

_Great. All we need, a fight going on between _those _two. Better go split this up before one of them get's a broken nose or something._ "Come on." Tugging on the young ninja's arm, she started in the direction of the fight. However, once she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. Yuffie bumped into her and peeked around her shoulder.

Barret was backed up against the far wall, Cid shouting in his face. Vincent was still inside the room, barely visible in the shadows. "Well, guess what!" Cid's voice had grown in intensity and Tifa almost winced. What were they fighting about anyway? "You're right! We are together! So if you've got a fuckin' problem, let's hear it!"

"Cid." Vincent reached out to the pilot but his hand was slapped away.

"Well? Let's hear it Goddammit! And while you're thinkin' here's somethin' else! Your question about us 'doin' anything'? Yeah. We did." He poked a finger at Barret's chest, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Cid.—"

"And we liked it! And ya know what else? I love him! He loves me!"

"Cid—"

"And we would appreciate it if you would learn to keep yer fuckin' nose outta our privacy!"

"Cid!"

"Haven't ya ever heard of respectin' other people's choices!" He stood back and drew in a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking of his body. The adrenaline was still rushing through his body but the realization of what he'd just done was hitting him full on. _I—I really said all that?_

He turned to Vincent. The gunman wasn't there. Glancing around, he discovered that Barret wasn't the only one to hear. Tifa and Yuffie were standing at the entrance to the corridor, the younger girl's black eyes wide. Behind them, Red shook his head slowly. Cait Sith was silent from his spot on Red's back. Barret had been verbally beaten into submission, him mouth hanging open as he watched the pilot's every move. But still…Vincent wasn't there.

Tifa inclined her head, motioning toward the outer corridor. Cid's fury melted away and he stood gazing blankly at the group. "I—I'm sorry," he whispered as he pushed past the girls.

Vincent threw open the balcony door, the wind whipping ebony hair furiously over his face. He clutched the railing angrily. Cid had just blown the whole thing into the open. Now they all knew. He cursed and hung his head. What would they have to deal with now? It was bad enough that he was plagued by his dreams. Now was he to be plagued by the real world also? Just because he'd allowed himself to love again, was he to endure more suffering? The railing shook as he slammed his fist onto it.

"Vincent! Vince, wait up!" Cid almost fell as he pushed the door open. The cold glare in the gunman's crimson eyes made him shiver. _Why's he lookin' at me like that?_ "Vince, why'd you run off like that?" He laid a hand on the black-clad shoulder. Vincent hadn't had time to grab his cloak apparently. He gasped as his hand was the one to be slapped away. "Vince—"

"You just don't get it, do you?" The gunman's voice was low, dark. He whirled around to face the pilot. "It was hard enough having Tifa and Red knowing. Now Barret, Yuffie and Cait Sith? And I thought that you were the one worried about them finding out." A burst of wind caught his ebony hair, flinging it out behind him. He turned and faced the dark night sky again, silken strands catching on his forehead.

Cid carefully slid up beside him. "Vince, I'm sorry. I fucked up, big time. And…I really didn't mean it." He glanced over at the gunman and gently pushed his raven hair back. Startled a little, he wiped away the tear tracing down Vincent's pale cheek. "I really didn't." The whisper faded away as he hugged his lover. Strong arms wrapped around his body in return.

Vincent took a breath, relishing in the cold night air. "I…it's just gotten so hard. First the nightmares, then having to hide everything, Sephiroth's return, Cloud's disappearance, now this…when will it end?" He tightened his embrace, burying his face into Cid's neck. "I just want it all to end."

"We all do, Vince. We all do."

------------------------------

So, chapter 16. I don't have much to say afterwards. Except that I really need to get them all back into character. :nervous laugh: I've noticed that they're really starting to drift away, something I didn't want to happen. So yeah. That's about all except that I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Oh! And for the sake of randomness, Deceptions officially has had 2913 views at the time of this posting! Thank you all so much :hands out hugs:

Please review! Still looking for way to improve 'n' all that. :)


	18. Distant Memories

Whoo! It's my return! Or whatever. Sorry for the wait. I had a week-long break and then was acting up last night. But good news? I got three chapters completely finished! So will that serve as a properapology? lol Anyway, pretty basic stuff here. I shouldn't have spent so much time on Mideeel now that I look at it. But oh well, it still works out okay. But as the title states, yes there are some weird memories here. lol That's the only think I can place them as. But it sets you up for something else in a later chapter.Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 17--Distant Memories**

Footsteps fell lightly on the soft grass as Tifa glanced around. The area seemed quiet and peaceful enough, but then again…you just could never tell. Up ahead she saw the buildings of a small town rising above the treetops. Cid had already gone and was now standing at the edge of the forest, waving to her. She sighed. _I hope this is it. Cloud, please be all right._

Catching up to the pilot, she peeked through the trees into the village. It was fairly normal looking in her opinion. Could this really be where the Lifestream passed through? Cid saw her concern and coughed. "Hey, I'm sure he's here, I know it. And I'm sure he's fine too. Probably up an' kickin' monster ass out there somewhere just waitin' for us to show up."

She smiled weakly. "I hope you're right. I don't know what I'll do if he's not." Gathering up her courage, she started into the town.

"Hey pretty lady, here for a treatment?" Tifa whirled around at the voice. She faced an older man sitting before a house and watched carefully as he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"This here's Mideel." The man jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the village. "Spa town. You never heard of it?" At Tifa's response he continued. "That's a shame. You can get the best spa treatments ever here. It's from all that Lifestream. Flows rights below the town, you know?" He waved a hand over toward the village entrance. She figured he was truly indicating the sign posted near it. The bright letters spelled out everything he'd just said perfectly.

Mideel. So they had found it. She felt the excitement growing inside as she whirled around to Cid. The pilot grinned at her wide smile. "So this is it. Now t' find the kid." He turned around, his eyes wandering back toward the ship. They had left the rest off the group there, just in case something went wrong. Vincent was the only other who would be joining them in the town.

Tifa was wondering about his sudden disappearance as much as Cid. The gunman had been right behind them only mere moments ago and now…nothing. Not even a glimpse of his crimson eyes or cloak. Squaring her shoulders, she put the question out of her mind. Vincent could definitely take care of himself and if he got into any trouble, they'd be sure to hear the gunshot. "So…any idea where we start?" She was anxious to find the mercenary but realized she didn't even have any idea where in this village he was. Or if he was even in this village.

"Hell no." Cid stood silently, his body slightly jittery. "I know one thing though. As soon as we find 'im, I'm hittin' the closest store. This goin' with no cigs is fuckin' killin' me," he grumbled impatiently.

Tifa glanced at the pilot out of the corner of her eye. "You know," she began as she started into the village, "quitting might not be so bad. Might be _good_ for you." She knew it was true, but still. _Is it even possible to picture Cid without cigarettes? Completely? Probably not._ The urge to find Cloud finally took full priority and she sped up slightly. Her eyes constantly roved the quiet village. Someone had to know about Cloud.

"You know, I feel for that strange boy. The way they found him floating in the Lifestream like that?"

"True. It's a wonder he was still alive. I suppose that's why he's in that coma. Got too much of it into his system. Must be pretty strong to still be going though."

"Yeah. You think he might be part of Shinra?"

Tifa turned on her heels, almost running into Vincent. The raven haired man took a hold of her shoulders, steadying her. "Something wrong?"

"Those three. Behind you. I think…I think they were talking about Cloud!" She pushed around him and confronted the small group. "Excuse me, but you were talking about a strange boy. Wh—what does he look like?" Her voice was shaky. Had they really found him? It all seemed too easy.

The only woman of the group looked in her direction. "The boy they pulled from the Lifestream? Oh, probably around eighteen, nineteen years old, I'd guess. Blonde, really beautiful blue eyes. Never seen eyes like his—"

"Enough with your jabbering, Eileen. The girl doesn't want to know you think he's pretty." The second speaker jabbed a finger down the pathway. "He's down at the doc's. You friends?"

Cid placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder, steadying the shaking brunette. Her elation was about to make her strength give out. She was grateful for the pilot's strong hold. "Yeah, we're his friends. So he's down thata way?" Cid nodded in the direction that had been indicated. "Good deal. C'mon Tifa. We'll go get him. Bet he's just fine. That little bastard's probably waitin' for us as we speak." He grinned at her, receiving a small smile.

"Yeah. I hope so." She managed to retain her strength and started forward by herself. The doctor's. She quickened her pace as she caught sight of the swinging sign. "Cloud? Oh god Cloud, please be all right!" She stopped at the closed door and balked, her hand hovering above the door handle.

A shiver ran down Cid's neck as Vincent leaned in close, whispering. "But they just said that he's in some sort of coma. Then how—"

"It was t' make her feel a little better, all right? She's sufferin' enough without addin' the actual knowin' he's hurt. I can be a nice guy sometimes, ya know." He sighed, the fake smile fading from his lips. But how would she react when she saw the truth? How would _they_ react? He shook his blonde head. There was only one way to find out.

The girl was till standing before the door, her hands clutched to her chest. "I—I can't do it," she whispered. "What…what if he's not all right? What if he's hurt, or he's sick, or he's—"

"Tifa! You're not makin' it any better worryin' about it!" Cid narrowed his blue eyes and reached out. The door creaked slightly as he pulled it open, his eyes adjusting from the bright light outside. "Hello?"

A brown-haired woman turned toward him. "Oh. Do you have an appointment? The doctor's busy with a patient right now, but—"

"Cloud!" Tifa pushed under Cid's arm into the room. "Is he here? Please, tell me he's all right. Please." The tears were starting to gather in her brown eyes. "_Please._"

The scene went on inside with a doctor finally appearing, but crimson eyes were aimed elsewhere. Vincent had a feeling that something was about to happen. And it wasn't going to be good. Stepping back, he glanced around the village. Something just wasn't right. And then…he sniffed lightly. _That scent. Mako?_ He hadn't noticed it before, almost as if it were growing stronger. And fast.

He whirled around as Cid touched his shoulder. "Hey, whatcha so damn jumpy about? We finally found 'im. Sure, he's a little outta the loop, but the kid'll come around." He grinned and laughed. But he was smiling alone. "Vin, what's wrong? You look kinda…worried." Concern crossed the pilot's face as his smile faded away.

"Don't you smell it?" Vincent's tone was low, almost a whisper. "Mako. Lifestream." He ducked his lower face below the collar of his cloak. "It's too close."

Cid scratched his head. "Wait. Too close? Dammit Vince, this town was built on the fuckin' Lifestream. 'Course it's close. Otherwise they wouldn't have any business." He patted the gunman's back. "Just nervous 'bout stuff, huh? Yeah, me—fuck!" He stumbled backward as a tremor ran through the ground. Losing his balance didn't take much and he fell to his back, pain arching through his body as he landed hard on the ground. "Shit! What the fuck is that?"

Vincent swiftly moved to his side, helping him to sit up as the tremor faded away. "Something's not right here. I think we may be in danger," he stated calmly. The door to the clinic burst open and Tifa glanced around nervously before dropping beside the two. "How is he?"

"Huh?" Tifa still looked somewhat shaken. "First off, what was that? Everything started shaking!" She rocked back onto her heels, watching the two men. "Earthquake?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to Vincent. "No. It was something else. I don't know what exactly, but it was no earthquake." A low rumble passed through the air. "I don't like it. Maybe we should think of leaving. Is Cloud fine?"

Tifa's face dropped. "No."

"No? No? Whaddya mean no? What's wrong with the kid? He's not really in a coma is he?" The pilot stood suddenly and stared down at her. "Well? What's goin' on here?" He knelt down and held out a hand in questioning. He just didn't expect her to fall into his arms, wrapping him in an embrace. "Tifa?"

"They said he might not recover! They said he might be in that coma forever! What if he doesn't? What if he never comes back?" She buried her face in his jacket, tears turning the fabric indigo. She was glad he didn't completely reject her want for comfort.

Cid sighed and glanced over at Vincent. "Tifa, he'll snap out of it. He's always been a strong kid as long as I've known him. Don't get so damned depressed! We're supposed to be here for him aren't we? T' help him through this?" He pushed her back slightly, peering into her brown eyes. "'Kay?"

The girl sniffed. A small smile settled on her face as she nodded. "Yeah," she whispered quietly.

Vincent was still searching around the village with his crimson gaze. "So…what now? Do we stay or try to take Cloud with us?" The tremors from before were still worrying him and he wasn't too keen on the idea of staying. Besides, they needed to get back on track as soon as possible. With or without Cloud. He almost felt a pain of betrayal, but it was true. If Cloud couldn't continue then they would have to do it for him.

Tifa wiped her face and looked over at the gunman. "I'll stay."

"What?" Cid was stunned. He hadn't figured on her doing something like that. "You'll stay? You mean, like us _leave_ you here?" Clearly the girl wasn't thinking right. That was the only explanation.

Tifa stood with a hand from Vincent. "Yes, I'll stay with Cloud until he wakes up. You guys should just go on with everything. I'll…I'll take care of him." Her voice shrank away to nothing as she turned. The clinic door loomed before her and inside…It had almost killed her to see those listless eyes, their perfect blue marred by the mako poisoning. If only he had said one word, if only he had smiled at her, if only…but he had remained still, his labored breathing his only sound. But she would stay. She would stay there waiting for something to happen, be it good or bad.

There was no way to change her mind and Cid knew it. "All right." He wasn't about to go against her. _If she wants to stay, let her. Someone needs to watch him, I guess. Better it be someone he's close to. _Scratching his blonde head, he smiled softly. "All right. We'll come by an' check up every now an' then. You keep him safe, 'kay?" Tifa smiled back at him before nodding and disappearing inside the small building.

A chill ran through Cid. Same as Vincent, the Lifestream tremors still worried him. It was evident from Tifa's reaction that there was no moving Cloud. Her choice was about the best decision. Shaking the feeling away, he slowly faced the gunner. "Guess we should...go," he said softly.

The walk back to the _Highwind_ was fairly quiet, the only sound from the wind rustling Vincent's cloak. Cid could find no reason for the silence, yet…was there a reason to break it? He felt that if he were pressed to talk that he might explode. Everything had been going reasonably well until this had happened. Now, not only was Cloud gone but Tifa was also. It kept running through his mind exactly how he would tell the others. He just knew no one would be very pleased.

Vincent was thinking along the same lines. Not only were they without a leader yet again, they had no leads. They didn't even know where to go next. The thoughts were bothering him and there was no way around the fact. Were they truly lost without Cloud? Maybe…

He allowed the idea to trail off as he boarded the _Highwind_. Cid had already gone ahead and he could here the pilot explaining. Then Barret's voice rang out. The big man spoke true. "Cid, you should be the new leader! Hell, you know what yer doin', plus you know how t' run this thing. Why not?" Vincent knew the pilot too well. There was no way he would refuse.

Barely smiling, he turned away. He knew the answer even before a sharp "okay!" echoed through the corridor. Barret was right in thinking Cid to be the best. It was all for the best anymore; that was their aim. And maybe it was for the best that Vincent should start going back to how he had been, if only a little. As much as he loved the safe, protected feeling he got around Cid anymore, he needed to be more independent again. He feared he was distracting the man too much. And now that he was in charge he needed even less distractions.

Sighing, he closed the door to their room. A single light flickered and he reached over, snapping it off. Only then did the sunlight seem to penetrate the room. His crimson eyes narrowed a bit at the light. For some reason he felt drawn forward, his gaze settling on the bed. Blankets were strewn about. Neither of them had bothered to make it this morning. Not that it mattered.

A yawn escaped him and he laid down, his head sinking into the soft pillows and his own ebony hair. When had he last just lain down like this? When had he last thought more on sleep than on the problems wracking his mind? He wondered briefly if he had ever had a pure sleep, one free from any worry, fear, anger, anything.

The though guided Vincent as he allowed his eyes to close, shutting the world out. A little nap couldn't hurt anyone. Besides, it wasn't as is he was needed at that exact moment. _I see no problem with it._ Another yawn burst from him and he slipped from the waking world into a shallow sleep.

-------------------

Vincent woke with a start to the forceful kiss covering his mouth. It took him a moment to place himself but he knew it wasn't right. Even without opening his eyes he knew he wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. Instead of the soft bed, he felt a hard surface pressed against his back. Hard and cold. Stone. A stone wall most likely since he knew he was standing. Or at least almost standing. Something was holding him against the wall. Or someone.

Another rough kiss. He wanted to cry out to stop the kiss, to stop the strong hand pushing his clothing away, to stop the tough of fingertips slipping down his hip. He wanted to cry out to stop it all yet he couldn't force the sound around the cloth gag. Something most definitely wasn't right here. But he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

His lack of physical strength kept him from fighting back. He could only hold his breath as the hand traveled his skin. When another body pressed him closer to the wall he choked, the air forced from his lungs. Yet none of if scared him half as much as the whispered growl he heard in his ear.

"But Vincent, I thought this was what you wanted."

The voice ran through him like a blade of ice. Swallowing down the shout threatening to rip free from his mouth, Vincent forced his eyes open. Silver greeted his eyes and he gulped air, the breath hardly drawn around the cloth gag. _No. No no no no! Why! Why is this happening?_

--------------------

He shot forward, stuffing his hand against his mouth as his gag reflex kicked in. Coughing, he swallowed it down, his body shaking from the cold sweat covering him. "It was a dream," he whispered slowly. The bed sheet clung to him and he threw it aside, staring at the soaked cloth as it fell to the floor.

Stumbling to the window, he shoved it open, his weakness leaving him clinging to the sill. Cold air blasted through the room and the droplets of sweat chilled on his pale face. _Another dream? Why now? I…I…none of this makes sense._

Maybe he had been too cocky in letting the recent events lull him into a sense of security. He had almost forgotten the nightmares, had almost forgotten about anything pertaining to his connection to the silver-haired devil.

_But this…what did it mean?_ He had known instantly the age of Sephiroth in the dream. Not the younger man, the one from his past. No. He had been the same as the night outside of the maze when he had first heard those words. Or had it been the first? There had to be a reason that he'd felt he'd heard those words before during both times. Could it also have been a memory? One he'd wanted to forget forever?

He leaned his head against the cool glass as the door opened. Cid's greeting was cut short and the sound of an object hitting the floor met his ears, but he couldn't find the strength to look up. Only when a pair of gentle hands grasped his shoulders did he dare glance upwards, crimson mixing with cerulean.

"Vincent, Vin, what…what's the deal? What happened?" The pilot pulled him closer and he fell against the man. There was no want of independence inside of him right now. "Vince, what—"

"Nothing, I just…got a little dizzy. Lost my balance. Nothing more." _If only it were nothing more_. But something was holding him back. He couldn't tell Cid, not right now. He had too many other things on his mind to worry about without adding one more. At the lingering concern in the blue eyes Vincent sighed. "I mean it, that's all."

Cid rocked back on his heels and looked the other man over. "You're sure?" At Vincent's nod he smiled, relieved. "I thought it might have been another one of those damned dreams. You scared the shit outta me, you know." Giving the gunman a strong embrace, he pulled him to his unsteady feet. "So…we've landed. Just thought I should tell you."

Usually Vincent would have thought the statement normal. It was the nervous undertone to Cid's voice that tipped him off that it wasn't. "Cid, where are we?"

As if he had seen the question ahead of time, the blonde shook his head and rubbed his neck. "I swear I didn't want to land here. But we were runnin' low on fuel and we're a hell of a ways from anywhere else, so—"

"Cid. Where are we?"

Defeated, the pilot swallowed hard. "Nibelheim." He winced at the visible hatred growing in Vincent's crimson eyes. "Listen, we'll be outta here in around a half hour. As soon as the ship's refueled, we're gone. You don't even have t' leave." The look on Vincent's face told him otherwise.

"No. I have to." Strength returned to him and he grabbed his cloak on the way out of the room. Cid remained by the window, stunned to silence. He had to? There was no reason possible that he would have to enter Nibelheim, unless…_The dreams. Is he hoping to find something about them? But why would there be anything?_

The questions raced through Cid's mind as he ran down the hallway to the cockpit. He had to tell them to hold on, to just wait. There were a few unfinished problems in this town and they weren't leaving without solving them.

-------------------

The door creaked loudly as Vincent shoved it open. Dust covered everything. The so-called Shinra Mansion had all but fallen apart. Nothing was as it had been back then when he had last entered through this doorway.

Was he crazy for coming here? Maybe so, but how else could he possibly find answers? From Sephiroth himself? That was out of the question. The man's spirit was locked away inside of the Northern Crater. He would get nothing there. So only one choice remained…the mansion.

He stepped inside, his footsteps echoing through the vast foyer. Glancing upward, he gasped. Had it really been this big? Or was it just an illusion that made the shattered glass chandelier so far up? Either way, he turned his attention forward. The less time he spent here, the better. Far too many memories had been created in this building along with the town itself.

But his main focus was on the double staircase before him. Choosing the right, he forced down his fear as his feet traced out the familiar steps. How many times had he taken this exact route was unknown, but each and every time he had ended up in the same place. The room was almost empty now; only a wrecked table and bed graced the gray dust. And there in one corner...

A small tremor of fear crept into his body as he pressed the switch. By the time the secret door had slid open he felt ready to run, just to be away from it all. But he was still, planted to the spot. Crimson eyes narrowed as he stared down the spiraling staircase.

Grateful for the steadying wall, he slowly began downward. Darkness soon covered him and he stopped to grope blindly for a torch. Fingertips brushed oiled cloth. With the help of a small fire spell he soon had a blazing light, the heat barely penetrating the chill that had set into his body. But maybe it should be that way. After all, he was returning to a place he'd hoped to never see again. Why should he feel warm or comforted?

The torch flickered and he skipped a step, falling forward. Crying out, he reached backward, clinging to anything he could grab. He gasped as an arm curled around his waist and pulled him back to his feet. With no time to spare, he whirled around to face his rescuer.

Torchlight reflected off of golden strands as blue eyes peered at him curiously. "Good thing I caught ya, huh? Don't wanna be pickin' you off the floor down there." He nodded down the center of the staircase. "Long way down if you know what I mean."

Vincent sighed, relieved his rescuer hadn't turned into an attacker. "It's only you," he breathed out as he hugged the pilot for support.

"Only me? Damn Vince, I thought I meant a whole hell of a lot more that." A small grin crept onto Cid's face. "Hell, we've been through a lot for me t' just be 'only you'."

Crimson eyes betrayed Vincent's anxiousness despite his smile. "Of course you are, but right now," he glanced down the steps," right now I have a few things to take care of." He was glad the see Cid nod understandingly.

But instead of leaving as the gunman thought he would, the blonde stayed put, his arm still around the slim waist. "Does that mean you have t' do it alone? I know this isn't gonna be easy for ya. Look where you're headed. But if ya want, I'll stay. You know that." His blue eyes grew soft as Vincent looked away.

He knew he should tell Cid to go. He knew he should face it alone. But maybe he just wasn't ready for it. He wanted Cid there. Silent, he pulled on the other man's arm and began leading him further into the darkness.

Dampness filled the air as he pushed the basement door open and he held his breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. _Wait. Light? Why should there be light? The mansion's been abandoned ever since I left and that was a good three months ago. _Three months. Had he really been with them that long? He could hardly believe it.

Cid whistled lowly and took a firm grip on Vincent's cold hand. "Must have some heavy duty generator or somethin' down here. I think I remember these damned lights were goin' back when we…" He allowed his voice to break off as Vincent pushed open a door. _The_ door if he remembered correctly. And right beyond that…he could almost see the moment when Cloud had opened the coffin with the sleeping man inside.

A tug at his hand brought him back and he saw the ebony-haired man nod toward a far door. He found it hard to understand Vincent's intentions until it struck him. The library. The lab. That was where Hojo had done everything. He half-considered stopping the gunman but it wouldn't be his place to do so. Vincent was here for whatever reason he had and it would be wrong for Cid to stop him.

Stale air crossed their faces as the door was shoved inward. He half remembered the dreary room and before had given it no notice. Now however...he was disgusted. Just the thought of what all might have gone on here made him sick. Sephiroth's creation, Cloud's alterations, and then…His eyes flicked to Vincent who was standing before a table, staring at the rust-splotched leather straps. No, not rust. The true identities of the stains were far too evident as he stepped closer.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he touched a strap. The stain glared at him like a burning light. Blood. His blood. A wave of reminiscent pain washed over him, forcing his eyes shut. Too easily he recalled the events that had occurred. The pain, the burning sensation of a blade slicing through his skin was all too real. He had been awake, fully conscious throughout the entire procedure. It was well-known that Hojo loved hearing his results through tortured screams.

Screams. Vincent had almost gone deaf back then from the sound of his own voice. But it was the only thing he could do as Hojo's blade ripped through skin and muscle. It was the only thing he could do as the hour-long infusions filled his body with burning hot mako. It was the only thing he could do as his body was invaded by a demon. So he screamed.

The echoes ran through his head like fiery blazes. He had thought when he finally faced this room that he would only feel anger. Now he knew wrong he had been. No anger, no fury. Only agonizingly clear memories of the days and nights he spent here. He didn't even realize his body was trembling until he slammed his fists down on the table. Metal cracked under him and he almost collapsed, shoulders shaking.

Strong arms lifted him to his feet and he leaned against the other man. He truly was glad that Cid had stayed. Right now he needed the silent support. Without speaking once, he motioned toward the library. Once he was away from the lab everything would be fine.

The dim light filled the library also, thousands of book spines glaring down at him darkly. In the center of the room stood a forlorn table and chair, dust covering the wooden surfaces. But something was out of place.

Cid caught it quickly and picked up a thin volume from the desk. "Someone's been here recently." Shaking the book, he glanced at Vincent. "No dust." The gunman had already moved to another in the corner so Cid flipped open the book. "'Case Study number three. Both patients are still fully involved in the study. Only one seems to be responding to the treatments. The former SOLDIER has no reaction while the civilian does. Further research will be performed on both specimens along with alterations in the dosages. Special attention will be focused on the civilian...' Shit. I can't read this part. Looks like a name too. You find somethin' Vince?" He started to toss the book back onto the table when a pale hand reached for it.

"I wish to keep these to get a better look. Maybe they can reveal some things we've been searching for." The book was added to four others he had picked up. Three mentioned what he presumed to be the same case that Cid had just read from and the fourth…that was one he wouldn't leave.

Cid grabbed the fourth book and glanced at the title. "'Case Study number thirty-six: Vin…Vincent Valentine. Vince, this," he raised the book slightly, "this is about you." His astonished whisper ripped through the gunman.

Vincent grasped another volume and pulled it from the shelf. The name was what had drawn him. Adding it to the pile, he ignored Cid's gasp of "Sephiroth?". Another spine label caught his eye and he allowed his fingertips to brush it lightly. _Lucrecia_. Sighing, he forced himself away. This one had been moved also yet he couldn't bring himself to take it. Maybe it was out of respect for the woman or maybe it was his own selfish reasons. He didn't know. But he left it.

"Here." The pilot extended a few more that were obviously from the third study. Something about them had caught his attention and it was begging to be seen. Especially the mention of the civilian in the study. He had noticed quite a few details from flipping through that seemed familiar. But who was it referring to? Cid didn't know of anyone connected to Shinra like this with the exception of former Turk Vincent and the former SOLDIERs Sephiroth and Cloud. And it was clearly stated through one of his skimmings that the SOLDIER in the study had black hair. And the fact that neither of them fit the physical description of the person in question put them even further from the case. So why was he bothered by it?

Cold fingers wrapped around his arm and he jumped. "I'm ready if you are," Vincent whispered cautiously. It was almost as if the raven-haired gunner was afraid of alerting someone. _Or something, given the place_. Cid shuddered visibly and followed the gunner out, his arms wrapped around the books he'd picked up.

Dull apprehension crept into him as they entered the lab but it melted away when the heavy door slammed shut behind them enclosing them in the dark staircase. _Almost out, just a little more._ He was more than ready to put this behind him. I was easy to tell that Vincent felt the same way.

As they started up the spiral stairs, Cid felt the silence grow thick, covering everything. Something was on the other man's mind, yet he hadn't said a word. Had something Cid hadn't caught happened to him down there? No matter what it was, the pilot kept his questions to himself. Vincent was in no state to be caught up in questions and answers.

Feeling the overwhelming silence also, Vincent cleared his throat. "So." He was aware of how weak he sounded right then but that didn't matter. "Where are we headed to now?" If anything would get their minds off of the rooms below it would be the mission.

"Now? Oh, right." Cid shook his blonde head, an unannounced wave of fatigue striking him. Stifling a small yawn, he continued. "Well, when you were sleepin' a while back, Cait Sith picked up a conversation between the Shinra. I guess Rufus is plannin' on findin' some huge materia or somethin' and rammin' it all into that damned Meteor. I sure as hell don't see it workin' though. Anyway—oww! Hey, what the fuck?" Cid flung his arm back, tugging at his jacket. The blue cloth remained trapped in the sliding door.

Vincent turned and reentered the room. Quickly he pushed the switch and pulled the pilot out into the hallway before the door slid shut again. He had seen the last of that room and staircase as far as he was concerned. And if he never saw any of it again? He would be the happiest man alive.

"Hey, ow ow ow! Vincent! You're gonna yank my hand off dammit! Slow down!" A sharp tug and he has slipped his hand out of the gunman's grasp. "Shit!" he yelled as the books tumbled from his other hand. Dropping down, he began regathering the scattered volumes as Vincent stood above him, his own armload held tightly. "I know you're ready t' get outta here an' so am I. But hell. We're outta th' damned basement, aren't we? What's with th' sudden overdrive t' get outta the house?"

Crimson eyes turned away from him, their expression unreadable. Now that they were out of the lab, out of the room, it was only a little further until they were free of the mansion. It seemed so close, yet... "I just want to leave," he whispered. Facing up to his fears had been enough. He wasn't about to stay around until the replaying memories drove him insane. No. He had to get out of there and soon. It was only a matter of time.

Any minute. "Any minute and Hojo could walk through that door. It could all disappear tomorrow." Aiming his eyes forward, Vincent caught the fading image of Sephiroth. He gasped, trying hard to shout something at the apparition.

Instead it only came out as a soft whisper. "I don't want to speak with you right now. Not now." Ducking his head, he started for the exit, desperate to feel the sunlight on his skin. It was the sole thought on his mind and he rushed forward as he caught sight of the double staircase. Almost free.

Cid stared into the darkness, confused. First Vincent had tried to hurry them out, then he started talking to himself and now...he was gone. An echo passed through the mansion as the front door slammed open.

_Wonder what made Vince freak like that? I sure as hell didn't hear nothing._ Slowly he managed to stand with his load tucked under one arm. He could understand the gunner's reasoning, but only partially. Why was he more anxious to leave the room than the lab itself? Could it have simply been the prospect of being out of the mansion again? Whichever, Cid was ready to follow. Nothing could make him stay longer than necessary.

After being in the dim light of the mansion, the sun was blinding. He didn't see Vincent anywhere yet he did catch sight of the flaming tail of Red. The fire-cat was sitting patiently near the heavy gates, waiting. At the sound of gravel crunching under Cid's shoes he turned and looked up. "Ah, there you are. The _Highwind_ is full and prepared, so whenever—"

"Did Vincent come by here?" His blue eyes followed the path through town. Still no sign of the scarlet-cloaked gunman.

Red seemed slightly anxious. He was ready to leave the town also. "Yes, a few minutes ago. He didn't say anything except that you were still inside. Other than that, nothing." Silently he rose and stretched. "Did something occur down there? He's fine, isn't he?"

Cid held the books in his arms tighter. "I sure as hell hope so." He still felt as though something was terribly wrong even though he was outside and in the town now. Or maybe it was the entire town itself. So many things had happened here and most weren't too good. Especially if it had all started here. However Sephiroth was made, it was done here. And this was the very town the man had destroyed back when the truth had been revealed.

Trying his best to ignore it all, he picked up his speed, catching up with Red. Once he got to the _Highwind_ he would feel better. He just knew it.

Of course once he actually boarded the ship it was a different story. He had forgotten about who else was aboard. As soon as he had laid down the books, Barret had appeared and before Cid knew it, he had been drug down to the cockpit. He figured that Barret was having some sort of trouble seeing as how the big man was staring him down. "Okay, Cid. We're fueled n' all that, so where t' now? Cait Sith said Shinra was headin' t' th' reactors in North Corel n' that Fort. I think it was Condor or sumthin' like that." He pointed at the stuffed moogle. "Yo, Cait! Which one were they goin' t' first?"

The mog remained silent, still slumped against the wall. "Well, I overheard the mention of plans to move toward Corel first, so—"

"What the fuck?" Barret grabbed the moogle's stuffed arm. "This thing's not talkin' so where the hell's the voice comin' from?" He dropped the doll and whirled around, surprising Cid with his agility. "So, where is he? Huh? What the—?" A furry creature had jumped onto his shoulder and he turned his head enough to see the black and white cat staring at him.

Cait Sith closed his eyes momentarily. "Like I said, they mentioned Corel first." After measuring the distance, he jumped down to the pilot's shoulder. Green eyes smiled at Cid. "I find it much safer here if you see my point," he whispered.

Cid nodded. He did see it and quite clearly. "So. Corel, then? I'll tell th' trainee an' we'll get this show on th' damned road. I've had more that enough of this place." He winced as four sets of claws dug into his shoulder, keeping the cat on its perch as he started forward.

When he had reached the hallway Cait Sith jumped down. "Sorry about that," he apologized while motioning to Cid's shoulder. "But what's been the deal lately? Everyone seems on edge so much. Even Red." He shook his small head and wiped a paw across his nose. Things being this full of tension couldn't be good for anyone.

"Yeah, well, we all have our reasons," Cid grumbled. He gathered up the books once more from the crate he had laid them on before Barret had pulled him away. About to leave, he turned and stopped. "By the way, don't suppose you heard Shinra say anythin' about tobacco, huh?" Not waiting for an answer, he started forward quickly.

The cat sighed before disappearing behind a crate and grasping a small package. Catching up with the pilot was easy and he dropped the pack at Cid's feet. "You're lucky. I found this the other day." Silently he padded away into the cockpit.

Amazed, Cid bent down and picked up the pack, the tangy scent already hitting him. "That damned cat," he said smiling. "Where the hell'd he get a pack of cigarettes?" Grinning, he stuck one in his mouth and shoved the rest of the pack into his jacket pocket. His search for a lighter was short though. He had left it in the room. A small shrug and he turned down the corridor, preparing for whatever he would find in the room. _Probably Vince sleepin'_.

Cracking the door quietly was harder than he thought and he groaned inwardly as a squeak filled the air. He entered backwards and tried to close the door silently. Turning, he found Vincent in the middle of the bed, books scattered around him.

Without lifting his eyes from the text, the gunman acknowledged his presence. "You don't have to try to be so quiet," he said softly. His rave hair had fallen forward, draping him in the silken strands. The fading sunlight glinted off of his skin and cast a rosy glow to the pale man's face.

"I—I thought you might be asleep." Careful not to disturb the man, Cid laid his armload down on the covers. "Is there anything you need some help with? I mean, that's a hell of a lot of books for one guy to read." He laughed uneasily until Vincent shook his ebony head. Sighing, he picked up his lighter from the bedside table. "So, I'll just go then. Supper's at six, 'kay?" A half-hearted nod was all he got in return.

Slipping out of the room, he closed the door softly. _What's going on here?_ he thought as he flicked the lighter open. _He seems so distant. It might have been normal a while back, but now? Something's not right. _The first breath of smoke calmed him immensely. But it did nothing to ease the feeling that was looming over his head. _Something's definitely not right here._

--------------------

Yep, really should have spent less time on Mideel. Oh well. It's all in the past now. lol But if some of you are going "wait, where'd all that stuff in Nibelheim come from?", well, I can actually answer that. I found out, by some strange completely uncalled for visit there, that if you go down into the library before going to either of the huge materia missions that you can read these books about a case stody. Now, providing that you knew some stuff you shouldn't have yet back when you played it, it's pretty obvious they are about Cloud and Zack, plus their escape. No, the other books weren't there, but why not? I'm sure the good professor kept detailed reports of all of his experiments. But that seems to be all for this one.

:waves hands: I'm really sorry for the delay and I know I don't deserve them, but I'd appreciate reviews. :)


	19. Highwind's Fall to Reality

Don't even ask me about the title. I guess it reffers to something that occurs in the chapter. Well, it makes sense to me. A little. Okay, I lied. But anyway, for some odd reason there is nothing with Vincent in this chapter. Well, aside from some memtions of him. But he never really appears, if you get my drift. Oh. And if this seems a little off from the real events, its because I played through this a while back and forgot some of the finer details. And...I may have taken a few liberties at the story, just a few. lol But I hope it doesn't throw it off. It shouldn't. Doesn't seem to do so to me. But anyway, my problem of hurting my favorite characters seemed to kick in on this chapter. :sigh: Oh well. It's all got a point I suppose.

**Chapter 18--Highwind's Fall to Reality**

North Corel. Barret cringed as he took in the sight of his old town. Sure, he'd seen it like this when he'd come with Cloud. But still, every time it seemed a little worse. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. It hurt badly to look out over the town like this. Shinra had completely destroyed it.

"So they went to th' reactor? You're sure?" Cid shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Thanks. We appreciate it." The boy he'd been speaking with turned and ran off, leaving the pilot to chew on the end of his cigarette thoughtfully. "Th' reactor. You up for it?"

Barret jumped. Even without facing him, Cid had known he was close. "Uh, yeah, guess so." He was still uneasy about the whole thing. The entire town still saw him as the sole reason for it's downfall, no matter who told them otherwise. But at least they had backed down a little and no longer threatened him outright. Maybe that could be seen as an improvement.

A clattering behind him caught his attention and he turned to see Red, the fire-cat fighting his way through the rubble. "You're comin'? What about Vincent?" The creature shook the dust from his fur. "Well? Change in plans or sumthin'?"

Red nodded while he tried to wipe the dust from his face. "Yes. Vincent wasn't feeling well so he asked that I take his place. I couldn't very well turn him down. After all, I also needed to stretch a little outside of the ship."

"Meanin' you jest wanted away from Yuffie, right?" Barret grinned and patted the unwilling beast on the head. He was apparently putting no consideration into the force he was using and had turned away before he could see Red's ears flatten. "Anyways, we better get goin' or Cid's gonna leave us behind. Damn pilot thinks he knows th' area. Huh. He's more likely t' fall in a hole somewhere 'round here. Probably do it before he leaves th' town." Grumbling about pilots and mineshafts, he started picking his way after Cid.

Red sighed. It did seem strange however that Vincent had stayed behind. Ever since the Nibelheim visit the pale gunner had been acting strangely. He hadn't been speaking or eating much and judging by the always-present fatigue in his crimson eyes, he hadn't been sleeping much either. Red had tried to speak with him before they had departed today, but Vincent had remained in the room, his books still scattered around him. It was beginning to worry the fire-cat. Was he possibly reverting back to his old behavior? Maybe, but Red doubted it heavily.

But this wasn't the time to think on it. They needed to get to the reactor and stop Shinra from obtaining the huge materia. He had heard a little about them when he was younger from his grandfather. Bugenhagen had explained that they were very rare and almost impossible to find anymore in the natural world. Only in the reactors could they be found easily.

The highest concentration of mako possible. That's what he'd been told they were. And Shinra thought they could slam the huge materia into Meteor and _that_ would stop it? It sounded more like a desperate plea of attention to him.

Shaking the dust off of his red fur again, he followed the trail left by Barret. Relief filled him as he exited the town. That was, he was relieved until he saw the obstacle now facing the trio. "Oh, no. You can't be serious." The creature carefully approached the other two and stared forward at the same object.

The rope bridge swung gently in the wind, the supports creaking lightly in the wind. Cid sighed. "I know it looks like shit, but it's safer that it looks. I remember crossin' this thing back th' first time we came here with Cloud. Sure he almost fell over, but that was only 'cause he was screwin' around an' tryin' t' show off. Otherwise, we made it just fine over an' back." Shaking the closest support post he grinned sheepishly as a plank fell to the river below. "Ah, yeah. That's normal."

Barret pushed the smaller man out of his way. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's safe, so get yer skinny white ass outta my way. I'll be across this thing before you two even decide what th' hell yer gonna do with the spare time." Turning on one foot, he laughed out loud and ducked down as a rock went sailing past his head. "C'mon, can't ya throw any harder that that?"

"Ah, shut yer damn mouth Barret!" Cid grinned and tossed another rock, missing on purpose. Laughing, he smiled down at Red. "So, you ready?"

Red sighed and padded up to the bridge. "Well, now or never I suppose." Swallowing, he placed a paw on the first plank. When it held steady, he felt his confidence grow and took another step. He continued in this manner and when he glanced up he was halfway across the huge chasm. Barret was, as he had said, already across the bridge and was sitting at the end, waiting with semi-patience.

Cid halted suddenly as Red took a step back. "Hey, what the hell Red? Somethin' the matter?" He looked around the creature but could see no reason for his balking. "So? What's up?"

Golden eyes glanced down between the planks. "I, ah, I'm not so sure about this anymore." He tried to back-peddle but ran into Cid's legs. He had no where else to go but forward. "Cid, I…I can't do this." The vertigo was beginning to affect him.

Cid glared down at the fire-cat. His tail was dangerously close to the pilot's pants but he was more worried about the entire animal pressing against him. "Dammit Red, you live in Cosmo Canyon! That place it higher that this. You should be at home on somethin' like this! Why're you freakin' out?" Reaching forward, he pushed Red away and tried to increase the distance between them. "Come on, Red! Get yer ass up there!"

The blonde's words did nothing to calm him though. The vertigo was growing by the second and his legs felt weak. "I...Cid, I'm not used to things like _this_!" Taking a hesitant step forward, he yelped as Cid shoved against his rump. The fire-cat's front left paw broke through a lank, the beast lurching forward with sickening speed. "Cid, I'm going to fall!"

The pilot wrapped his arms around Red's waist, or what he presumed to be his waist, and pulled back. Grunting, he finally managed to help the creature to pull his paw free of the ropes. Releasing his grip, Cid tried to squeeze next to him to see his condition. "You all right? Come on Red. Snap outta this and get across here." Grasping him around his furry neck, Cid pulled forward gently. "If you don't move, I'm gonna leave you here," he said softly. "I'll do it too."

When Red didn't respond, he let go and stood slowly. One step and he was in front of the fire-cat, frowning down at the red-furred creature. "All right, I told you so." Throwing his hands up, he started walking away from Red. Barret was clinging to the supports on the opposite side, an anxious look on his face.

He reached the opposite side and stepped onto the ground. Barret moved out of his way and leaned down. "Yo, Cid. Look behind ya." The big man turned the pilot forcefully and pointed him back toward the rope bridge. Startled, Cid watched as Red crept along the bridge, one step at a time. But he was getting across.

"Hmm. Whaddya know," he said to himself. "Come on Red, almost there!" Standing back, he smiled as the creature touched the hard-packed ground, shaking. "There, see? Ya made it fine, didn't ya?"

Sighing from pure relief, Red moved quickly away from the bridge and stared at the two men. "L—let's not speak of this again, please? I don't think it would go over too well with the others." The fire-cat glared around, his eyes settling on a pair of tracks nearby. "What are those?"

Cid glanced at Barret and grinned. "Uh, sure. We won't say anythin'." Walking up to Red, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I mean, we've all got some sort of secret, right? Only natural that you do to. I mean, hell. You're 'bout as human as anything." Gently he smacked the animal on his shoulder, ignoring the small growl Red let out in his direction.

The big man behind them coughed then started laughing. "Right. Like your little secrets, huh Cid?" Still laughing, he passed the pilot, ignoring the death glare he was receiving. He started forward and took a good look at the tracks. "Uh, those're the tracks t' th' reactor. Should lead right t'—ow! What the fuck? Cid! You ass!" Barret gripped the spear he had been smacked upside the head with. Cid hadn't swing hard, just enough to make the man regret his words. "Okay, I'm sorry. So stop beatin' on me with that stupid thing, ya little shithead." Rubbing the sore spot on his head, he shoved the spear back at the pilot.

Growling, Cid grabbed his weapon back. "Better keep yer damn mouth shut. If you still have a problem, I'm ready t' settle it for ya." He was prepared to defend his relationship with Vincent at any cost even if it meant going against his friend and teammate, but he was shoved back as Red pushed between them. The calm golden eyes drove right into his own, settling him. Huffing out a breath, he turned away from them both. "Whatever. I'll let it go this time." Stabbing the earth once, he pulled the spear free and strode toward the tracks.

Barret crossed his thick arms and watched the pilot stomp away. "Damn, didn't think he'd jest 'splode like that. I was jest kiddin' anyways." Red gave him a sour look, his muzzle creasing. "What? I was jest jokin'! C'mon!" Raising his hand, he shook his head. Some days he just didn't understand the rest of them. Or maybe it was that they didn't understand him. Either way, it was just difficult sometimes.

The pilot sighed and started to light another cigarette. He knew the big man meant well and was just kidding with him. But still…it just got to him. _Come to think of it, everything's been getting to me lately. Maybe it's just because Vincent and I have been so…so…hell, I don't know. Things just don't seem the same as they did. He's seems so far away._ Cid breathed deeply and watched the smoke drift away.

Red moved close to the blonde, his head raised. "So. We're going to follow those?" The tracks loomed ahead of them, one set headed back toward Corel, one into the mountains. "I believe those would be best," he stated softly.

"I know what you're doin'. I don't need ya to calm me down, 'kay?" Cid snapped at the cat. Not waiting for either of the others to catch up, he began walking down the second set. He didn't want to feel any sympathy from either of them. That just made him feel pitied. And pitied was one thing he hated feeling.

Red dropped back to Barret's side, deciding to give the blonde his space. He may not know that much about any of the group but he knew enough about their personalities to recognize when to avoid them. And Cid was one who had to be avoided constantly anymore. Only Vincent could calm him down right now but that was impossible at the moment. The gunner was most likely still too deeply absorbed in his books to notice anything and besides, he was back on the ship. So they would just have to deal with Cid the way he was.

After ten deathly silent minutes of trailing after the sulking pilot, they reached a small rail bridge extending across the chasm separating them from their destination. The reactor sat before them, the machinery inside clanking loudly enough to hear outside. Cid sneezed as the tiny particles of mako reached him and he glanced upward, the thin cloud distorting the sun. Was this what it was like around a working reactor? The mako dust was already settling on his clothes, shining green covering him like mist.

Turning quickly, he faced the other two. They both were quiet, watching him carefully. "What?"

Red moved forward, bridging the distance between them. "Nothing. Are we going in there?" Nodding toward the track entrance, he kept his eyes locked on the pilot.

Cid whirled around and stared into the entrance. "We sure as hell are." A small smile appeared on his tanned face, his blue eyes shining. "We sure as hell are goin' in there an' we're gonna stop their dumb corporate asses." Grinning, he marched into the entrance, fully aware the other two weren't following. If they didn't want to join him in this then so be it.

A rumbling suddenly filled his ears, the tunnel he was in shaking around him. _What the… _"Oh shit!" He turned as the light blinded him briefly and started running, trying to keep ahead of the oncoming train. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh—fuck!" He tumbled forward, the rough gravel cutting into his cheek. The fall itself wasn't so bad. Any other time and he would have just walked away, calm as could be. Of course, any other time he usually didn't have a train right behind him in a tunnel barely big enough for the _train_.

Picking himself up, he scrambled forward, his shoes skidding on the loose rocks. "Dammit! Come on!" he yelled as he finally got the traction to move. The light outside grew larger and he picked up an extra burst of energy, catching sight of Barret and Red standing in front of the tunnel entrance. "Dammit, get outta the way!" he shouted as he pushed past the two. Barret grabbed him as he went past and he slammed into the big man, both of them falling to the side as the train burst out of the tunnel.

Gasping for breath, Cid stumbled to his feet, gaping at the speeding train. "Th—there it is! They got the huge materia already?" Kicking a stone at the passing cars, he yelled out at them. "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He whirled around as Barret climbed to his feet. "Whaddo we do now? The fuckin' materia's gone!" Growling, he threw a stone at the next car.

The last car passed by them, the cloud of mako swirling ever so slightly. Cursing didn't make the matter better, but as he stood on the tracks watching it drive away, it made him _feel_ better.

Red padded over to the pilot then reconsidered his idea to try and speak to him. Instead, he turned and carefully entered the tunnel, keeping to the side. A minute or so into the darkness he sighted the gleam of metal and curious, jumped aboard the parked train. Sniffing the dusty controls, he pressed a lever with one paw. A spark shot out of the engine and he yelped, the echo drowned out by the rumbling. That's when he noticed that he was no longer stationary. "Oh no."

Cid threw his arms down and huffed loudly. "Shit. Now what are we gonna do. We can't go after them. Well, we could, but _how?_" He turned to face the no longer present fire-cat. "Hey, where's Red?"

"Watch out!"

Barret glanced back into the tunnel, his eyes growing wide. "Oh shit. Cid, move!" Grabbing the pilot's jacket collar, he yanked the blonde man backward as his other hand latched onto the handrail of the engine car. He launched himself over the railing and pulled Cid along behind him, the pilot shouting the whole time. It wasn't until the train hit a sharp turn that threw the pilot from the gun-armed man's grip did he fall silent, his head smacking against the metal door of the engine room.

Red jumped out of the engine room window and landed solidly beside Barret. "So you both made it? Where's Cid?" The words fell from his mouth as he saw the pilot, his blonde head leaning on his shoulder. "What happened?" A few steps and he was at the man's side and close enough to see the blood trickling down his neck. "Cid, Cid!" He pushed against the man with his head. "Cid, wake up!"

Barret leaned down and pulled the man away from the door. His blonde hair was stained crimson in one spot and he hissed as Cid fell limply against his arm. "Dammit, come on Cid."

Blonde eyebrows drew together and a groan rose from the pilot. "Shit, that hurt." Reaching back, he rubbed the sore spot above his neck and winced. Groaning again, he stared at the crimson liquid covering his fingertips. "Great. Isn't this wonderful. First we loose the materia we're supposed to save an' now I'm stuck on a damned train with a fuckin' head injury!" Flinging his hand to the side, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then it hit him. "Wait. A train?"

Red moved forward, steadying the pilot as he shot forward and tried to stand. "Cid, calm down. You just got injured badly just now. Are you sure you should be up and moving?" He tried to force Cid back into a sitting position but the blonde was stronger overall.

"Ah, screw that. I'm fine." He patted down his pockets but came away disappointed. After searching through his jacket, he finally tugged his scarf free from his neck and folded it as he approached the controls. "So, how do we do this? I think we can still catch them if we try."

Barret and Red watched silently as he pressed the cloth to his head. Not only did he just go through a huge recovery, now he was going to drive the train? "Are you insane, man?" Barret grasped the pilot's shoulder, steadying his as the smaller man faltered slightly. "Yer still staggerin' around! What makes ya thing ya can drive a fuckin' train?"

His blue eyes shone as he pushed down a lever. "Sure as hell am. Why?"

Red was still a little confused. "Wait. Do you even know _how_ to drive this thing?" He knew the man was an efficient airship pilot along with most terrain-based vehicles. But a train? That was a huge question that neither of the two knew.

Cid laughed as he pressed another lever down. The cloth in his other hand had darkened, the pristine white now a pale red. However the pilot was hardly worried. "Do I know how t' drive this thing? Yeah." He glanced back at the man and fire-cat and tried to shake the anxiousness he saw in their eyes. "No."

"What?" Barret stepped away from the blonde. "You don't know what yer doin'? Great! We're all gonna die n' it'll all be yer fault Cid!" Disgusted, he turned away.

Cid's determination grew stronger. "Yeah, well, it can't be that hard! Okay, we've got what? Two levers here? It's gotta be somethin' with alternatin' them." The train sped up and he let out a short laugh. "See? Nothin' to it!"

"Hey! Look!" Red pointed a paw forward and Cid whooped. The first train was in view and they were gaining fast, the rumbling of both shaking the surroundings. "We're going to make it!" Jumping to the right of Cid provided a better view and the proof that they were quickly coming up alongside of the last car.

Cid suddenly let go of the controls and took a flying leap. His landed shakily on top of the car and slipped as he turned to face the others. "Come on already! Ya gotta jump or we're gonna miss it all!" Waving wildly, he watched as Red leaped to his side. Then only Barret was left. "Well, what're you waitin' for?"

"Are you fuckin' insane? I can't do that!" The big man motioned at the distance between them. "There's _no_ way!" He wasn't the most athletic man in the world, that was for sure. And then add in that his train was slowing ever so slightly. Or maybe the other was speeding up. No, they were separating. The train he was aboard was slowly getting further away from the first. "Oh shit. I can't do it, dammit!"

Cid huffed out. "Barret, get yer big ass over here! If we don't get this thing stopped then it's gonna smash right int' Corel!"

That got the big man moving. Shaking his head, Barret took a deep breath. _Okay, just focus. It's not really that far anyway. You can do it, just take another breath, step back a little, and…_ "Get outta th' way!" he yelled as he landed on the car, tripping and falling onto his stomach. "Shit! That hurt!"

Red laughed and pressed a paw to his am. "But you made it."

"You sure as hell did. Now," Cid faced the next car, his heart already racing from the jump, "let's save that town!" Laughing out loud, he watched as Red leaped forward, his flaming tail arching gracefully behind him.

The train turned a corner, the smoke blowing back into their faces. But nothing dampened the spirits of the trio now. Nothing could hold them back now. Barret shouted out as the wind blasted his face, giving him strength as he jumped to the next car.

Cid followed close behind, the stained scarf retied around his neck. "C'mon guys! Let's get this over wi—huh?" He stumbled and fell to his knees as the train shook violently. "What the hell happened?" Picking himself up, he glanced forward to where Red was sprawled across the next car, digging his claws in for traction.

The gun-armed man was clinging to the car ahead of the fire-cat. He forced his head up. "Oh shit," he managed to whisper. Gasping in a breath of smoky air was just enough and he faced behind him. "We're gonna crash! There's no way t' make it! We're gonna fuckin' crash!"

Cid pushed himself up until he was balanced precariously on his feet, the wind buffeting him hard. "Where?" He felt stupid for asking. There was only one possibility for where they were headed.

"Where? Where!" Barret felt his face burning. "Where the fuck d'ya think we're headed! Corel, dammit, Corel! Right fer the center!" Another jolt shook the train and he gritted his teeth as the engine car derailed, the wheels throwing up sparks into the wind.

Red yelped as a spark caught a rope near him on fire. "Cid! We need to bail out! There are no way we—oh!" The creature slid sideways, his claws scrabbling on the slick roof. "I can't hold on!"

Cid tried to jump cars but the tremor running through the train made him tumble forward. Grabbing a hold on the support bar was all he could do to keep from falling to the tracks. He was in no place to escape the train and he wouldn't as long as the others were still on. He just wasn't about to leave them like that.

Grunting, he pulled against the bar, finally attaining the position to wrap his arm around the bar. The bar strained against his weight. He gasped, his strength giving out as he tried to pull himself up onto the car. _Shit, I can't hold on much longer…_ Another car derailed and his soon followed. The force of the crash threw him forward and he felt his world drop as the train jolted again, the sparks reaching for him.

Shimmering pieces of metal flew by him as his body fell, the free fall turning him slowly. The world seemed to shift and he gasped as a glimpse of crimson flashed before his eyes. Then the heat was upon him and he hit, the ground rock-hard as he was slammed into it, his consciousness fading quickly as pain flooded his body. Orange and crimson surrounded him as his vision blacked out. Crimson faded out in his mind and he felt a tear slide down his cheek, the last sensation he could remember before he lost touch with the world.

------------------

"Hey. Hey, are you _ever_ going to wake up? Hey mister!"

The voice bled through his dreams and Cid groaned, rolling over. Soft warmth greeted his skin and he curled closer to it, the spicy scent greeting him gently. Wrapping one arm around the body beside him came naturally. It was only when he touched fur did it register that he wasn't where he thought he was.

Breathing in the scent again, he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. A fuzzy feeling was slowly fading from his body and he blinked, trying to clear his vision. "Nmm…Vincent?" he whispered as the body moved. "What time issit?" Pushing himself up, he got his first clear look at who we had been holding.

Red sighed and glanced around. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not on the _Highwind_," he said softly. The fire-cat slipped out of his arms and jumped off of the bed, his feet landing with silent thuds. "Barret's next door. I'll go tell him you've woken."

Cid was still stunned as he watched the creature pad out of the room, his tail barely waving. "What happened," he asked quietly. He wasn't expecting to get a response so he jumped when another voice rang out.

"You crashed, doncha remember? Lucky there wasn't an explosion, that's what my dad said." A small boy came into the room, a tray balanced on his small hands. "I don't know who you guys are, but you sure made a mess out of our town. Not too many people are happy you're still here." He set the tray down beside the bed and disappeared out of the room. Returning again, he placed a glass of water next to the still silent man. "But, we weren't about to throw you out while you were still in this kind of shape. You were pretty banged up, you know."

The pilot grunted and pushed himself up on one arm. The boy was watching him curiously. His blue eyes still locked on the child, he reached for the water and swallowed down the thick feeling surrounding his throat. A cough suddenly wracked his body and he doubled over, the boy instantly at his side. "Hey, are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

Waving the boy away, he wiped a shaking hand across his mouth. "I'm fine, kid. Just…I need some air." A deep breath settled him slightly but he was still confused. Why was he alive? Hadn't the train blown up? Maybe he had just been dreaming, seeing things?

The boy had already turned his attention to a pile of clothes he was carrying into the room. "You know, you've got some pretty good friends there. That big guy carried you all the way here and that...cat-thing, he stayed here all night and kept you warm. You're lucky at that one since you were in one of those cold sweat deals and we don't have much in the way of heat right now. Especially now that the train's wrecked here." He looked up from where he was folding and held up a familiar stained scarf. "What happened here?"

The shock that the boy had been folding a blue jacket and pair of pants made him pass the question. Gripping the thin blanket covering him, he peeked under it. A few tracts of bandages met his eyes but nothing else did. "I…why am I naked?" He tried to keep his voice reasonably calm. After all, the boy was most likely just his attendant. He probably had nothing to do with his condition. But he had no one else to ask. Cid was suddenly grateful that the blanket had been wrapped around him tightly. Red must have been lying on the outside. _That_ at least made him feel a little better.

"Hmm?" The boy glanced from him to the clothes. "Oh. Here. My mom cleaned them up a little for you. With all your scrapes and stuff my dad had to take them off to get to them all. You're lucky he's a good healer." The clothes were pushed in his direction and he nodded a small thanks as he gathered them closer to him. _So it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Wait._ Cid did a double take, remembering something the boy had just said. "Did you say there wasn't an explosion?"

The child nodded absently. "Yeah. The train just crashed into town. With all the sparks and stuff we _thought_ it would, but there never was an explosion. Then we ran into you three." Switching his focus to a door opening outside, he disappeared.

_No explosion? But then what was all that flame and stuff that I saw? I know I did._ He paused and leaned his head back, the patterns in the wood ceiling tracing images in his mind. _Didn't I?_ His eyes slipped shut, the blackness of sleep so inviting. Frowning, he watched as the blackness shifted, shapes coming forth from the dark. It took all of his will power not to tear his eyes open when a strand of silver floated through his vision. Am I dreaming?

Another strand followed the first and he found himself floating, almost weightless. Shaking, he reached out, his fingertips brushing something silky. A gasp ran through his body and he opened his eyes, staring at the unfamiliarity surrounding him. "Wh—what is this?" he breathed out, astonished.

Snow crunched underfoot, and he stepped back, not believing in what he was seeing. A gentle wind blew around him and stirred the snow slightly. A few flakes landed on his skin, melting away to nothing. Glancing down, he found another surprise. He was dressed, his usual clothes in perfect condition as if he'd never left Rocket Town. "I…what is this?"

"You don't know?"

Cid whirled around and stumbled backward as he came face-to-face with a boy. The softly tinted face turned slightly and he knelt to where the pilot had fallen. The fact that he wasn't alone in this world wasn't the biggest surprise. It was the color of the boy's hair. "You…you're…Sephiroth," he whispered. But could that be possible? Was this the man who had destroyed too many lives to count, the man who they were hunting down, the man who was killing the planet for his own selfish gains? No. This person was different. Cid could feel nothing of the man he knew inside this one.

The silver-haired boy sat back on his heels and smiled softly. "No, not quite how you might be thinking." Brushing back a few silken strands, he reached down and touched the frozen ground. "_This_ is Sephiroth." One swipe of his hand and he pushed the snow away, a gleaming surface hidden underneath. A few more movements of his slim hand and enough had been uncovered for the pilot to see clearly below them.

Silver and green. Lifestream and Sephiroth. Both were entangled with each other, both fighting for dominance. One the spirit of a vengeful man wishing to rise again. The other the spirit of a planet in distress. Both twisting together, trying to overcome the other. Was this the true struggle for the planet's fate? And why was he seeing this? Why him?

Whipping his blue gaze upward, he caught the aqua-green eyes of the boy. "Then…who—" Breaking off, he stared incoherent. This was the boy who was haunting Vincent's thoughts. This was the boy who had explained everything to Vincent. Then why was he contacting him? Why not Vincent? "I don't get it. Am I just dreamin' and you're not here? Is that it? Why're you talkin' t' me? I thought only Vince could see you."

The boy looked away. "I can't get through to him." Simple enough yet it held a huge impact in Cid's heart.

"Why not?" He was aware his voice was shaking but it didn't matter. Reaching forward he grasped the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Why can't you get through? What's wrong with him? Tell me dammit!" The boy simply sat still as the pilot's grip fell loose and he lowered his hands to the snow. Staring dumbly at the backs of his own hands, Cid felt the strength draining from him. Suddenly the only explanation came clear, the only reason he was seeing and feeling these things. "I…I'm dead, ain't I?"

Aqua eyes shot to his and Cid swore he saw laughter dancing in them. "Dead? No, you're not dead! I just brought you here to show you these things. And Vincent is fine physically. Mentally though, I'm just not sure. Something is continuously plaguing his mind and I can't get a grasp on it. The only time I can communicate with anyone now is through their unconscious." Cid kept watching the teen, his own thoughts still. "Vincent hasn't been in an unconscious state lately. He's been kept awake by something, like he's afraid to sleep. I have a suspicion, but I don't want to rely on suspicion alone."

The blonde sat back and rubbed his forehead. "So you chose me." It actually made sense. If this entity, Sephiroth's innocence as Vincent had explained him as, had needed a connection to the living world, why not him? This entity could keep tract of Vincent's sub and unconscious so it was only natural that he knew about the relationship with Cid. If he needed to get a message to the gunner, go for the one closest to the target. Shaking his head, Cid glanced down at the swirling battle below him. "So what is this supposed to mean? What am I supposed t' understand here?"

The silver-haired youth glanced up, his aqua eyes suddenly full of apprehension. "Can't you see it? Can't you _feel_ it?" His voice was soft like brushed velvet. "Sephiroth is winning."

The realization that the boy was right hit him hard. The planet was slowly but surly failing in its fight to keep the other spirit contained. Staring down, he saw the main reason for the turn in power. A small black orb floated between the two battling forces. "The black materia. But I thought it could only summon Meteor. How's it helpin' him win?"

Silver silk glistened as the boy shook his head. "If only I knew. But it is up to you and the others. I no longer have any affect over him or his decisions. Vincent knows the rest of the details. But right now," a sigh escaped the gentle face, "I fear for him. Whatever is plaguing him is slowly backing him into a corner and soon he won't be able to fight it. He needs your help." Sadness crossed the glimmering aqua eyes.

Cid glanced down once more and shuddered. Sephiroth truly was winning the battle. But what did he mean that he feared for Vincent? Was whatever was haunting him that bad? Was that why he'd been so distant lately? He was being bothered by this...problem? "Then, what do I—huh?"He stared at the empty space where the silver-haired teen had just been. The snow was still in place; none of it had melted whatsoever despite the body that had been sitting there.

A sharp wind blew up, flakes of snow flying wildly around him, blurring his vision to white. Crying out at the cold stings assaulting his skin, Cid flung his arms out, trying to fight to snow. The cold wrapped around him like a sheet, the filmy cloth clinging to him, suffocating him. He rolled away from the danger and felt himself enter a fall, his body hitting the floor with a head-jarring impact.

"Cid!" Strong hands helped him sit up and he tore the sheet away from him, fresh air breaching his lungs. Deep gasps slowly calmed him and he opened his eyes, glancing around at the faces surrounding him. Barret was closest, his hand on Cid's bare shoulder. "Cid, ya all right? You were tossin' around like crazy n' then ya just fell outta th' bed."

Another man leaned close, his face steady as he bent the pilot's head and examined the injury above his neck. "Hmm. Still closed. Good thing, that was a toughie." Leaning back, he extended a hand. "The name's Brent. Glad to see you up and moving. Or at least awake. You had some pretty good wounds going on there."

Cid was confused as he shook the man's hand in silence. Red sighed and stood, padding away and disappearing outside of the room. The boy came back, peeking over a pile of fresh blankets. "He all right?"

Brent glanced back, smiling. "Yeah, he just fell out of bed. Probably had a dream or something." Turning back to the pilot, he tipped his head. "That right?"

Clenching his fists in the blanket, Cid pulled the cloth closer around him. Had it been a dream? Had he just been thinking too hard about Vincent and how he had dreamed of the silver-haired boy and that just influenced him? No. He had never heard anything from Vincent about the battle between the two spirits. And not to mention the matter of something haunting Vincent. No, it hadn't been a dream. He wasn't sure of much anymore, but he was sure of that. Standing, he shuffled past the group that had gathered around him and made his way toward the door.

"Wha—wait! Cid!" Barret scrambled to his feet and reached out, grasping the pilot's arm. "Where d'ya think yer goin'?" The big man tightened his grip as Cid strained against him. Glaring into the blue eyes, he felt shock flow through his body. Cid wasn't all the way there. He was in some sort of daze. Shaking the man, Barret stared into his faded blue eyes. "Cid, snap outta it! What th' hell's the matter with ya!"

Cid felt the shaking of his body and gasped. "Barret, st—stop it!" He pulled away from the man, clutching the blanket closer still. "What's yer problem? I'm goin' t' th' _Highwind_, goddammit. I just _have_ to." Facing the group was too much and he turned, his mind set on the ship again.

Red came forward from the front room, his tail swinging. "I understand that something is bothering you and you wish to return, but can you wait enough for this man to check your wounds?" Patiently he waited for the blonde to turn back. "And for god sakes, get your clothes on."

A rosy flush covered Cid's face as the group burst out laughing. Blushing, he grabbed the armload of clothes and moved in the direction the laughing Brent was pointing to, grumbling as he shut the bathroom door, the snickering following him.

--------------

lol Yeah, I crashed the train so that's what happened. But even if I hadn't I would have still had it crash. Just got a better dramatic flair to it then they simply got the materia and walked off. But oh my god! Little Sephy's stalking them now! XD Or something like that. But personally? I think he's lying about how he acan contact people. Don't worry if that makes no sense. It's all a little clearer in a later chapter from something he does. But hey, now that Cid can see him too, wonder if he'll make them all sit down sometime and drink some damned tea. lol I'd love to see something like that. But that's way out there for some odd reason. But I feel so sad for hurting Cid so much. He's gotta be one of my favorites and here I am giving him all these injuries and things to worry about! I'm so bad. I'm sorry Cid, really I am.

:sigh: All right, you can say it Cid. For apology for the wounds and stuff.  
Cid: Yeah! Okay. Now all you people need t' just go down there an' click that little button. See it? Give a review before she fuckin' kills us already. Clicky-clicky. :hysterical laugh:  
O.o That was strange...


	20. Some Things Were Meant to Stay Hidden

Or the other title to this chapter: five thousand-some words full of angst, angst and more angst. This is one of the chapters that definitely require that little rating of M. Big tim. Not only is there all this angsty crap but there's also my first public attempt at full out yaoi. Now it could have been way better if it was just plain yaoi, but the circumstance was special and it was a little difficult to write it while retaining the emotions involved. Not that I felt I pulled it off very well. But remember that little nightmare Vince had a while back that confused the hell out him? Well, it's back. But this time he goes thrrough almost the enitre memory. Yeah. Then throw in a little sappiness for good measure and a hell of a chapter ending. Again with the hurting favorite characters. Sheesh. It's like I can't stop. But anyway, on with the chapter. But if you're disturbed by things along the side of, oh let's say rape, you may not wanna read this. Just another quick warning.

Chapter 19--**Some Things are Meant to Stay Hidden**

"I can't believe we're finally free of that place." Cid scratched the back of his head, the healed injury still sore. Wincing lightly, he climbed aboard the ship. "I'm just glad t' get back here." The urge to stretch took over and he raised his arms, fingertips brushing the low ceiling. He was about to turn back to the others when two small arms flung themselves around his neck, a small body landing against his back.

"Cid! You're all back! It's been so crazy here. Did you know that Cait Sith's heard some more again, something about Fort Condor. Guess Shinra's going there next. Oh! And did you know that Vincent's locked himself in his room? Can't get the guy to come out! Neither of us has seen him for like, the whole time you were gone. And then—"

"Yuffie!" Cid reached up and pried the girl's arms from his neck. "Would you _shut up_?" Sighing, he dropped her and faced the ninja. "Now, if you're able to slow down and talk intelligibly, I'll listen. Otherwise, I'm ready t' sit down an' rest a little."

Pushing past the girl only made matters worse. To reduce the pressure on his wounds he had decided to keep his shirt off, wearing only his jacket buttoned up. But when Yuffie reached out a second time she snagged the jacket, a few buttons coming loose. Gasping, she pulled back her hands quickly at the sight of the bandages. "Oh god, Cid. What happened?" she breathed out.

Wrapping the jacket closer to him, Cid moved into the main cargo hold. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to explain anything. He just wanted to get back to his room. That was all. Speeding up, he left the problem of Yuffie to Barret and Red. They could explain it all.

The small sound of padding feet moved beside him and he glanced down. A tiny black and white face looked back. "Something go wrong? You seem a little...off." The cat bounded forward and jumped to the top of a crate. "You all right?"

Not wanting to talk to Cait Sith either, he pulled back the jacket, flashing his wounds. "Any more questions?" he grumbled. The cat's mouth hung open and he turned to watch the pilot pass, almost falling from the crate as he did. Gaping, he righted himself and stared as the other three joined him.

A few of the crew nodded in polite welcome as he passed but no one asked questions. That was the way he liked it. If he had problems only he and those he wanted would know. Simple as that, no questions asked. Exactly.

------------

Pain shot through the man's head. Vincent winced and rubbed his temple, the pain slowly fading. Sleep. That's what he needed. He hadn't had a single minute since Cid had left. _How long was that? A few days? _It was beginning to wear on him. But still, he couldn't sleep. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't sleep.

Something about that dream from a few nights ago was on his mind. Something kept tormenting his mind. How could he have been near Sephiroth like that? The only time he'd ever seen the grown man was after he'd been woken by Cloud. And he knew that he had never been with Sephiroth after that. Besides. The man they saw anymore was just an impostor. The true Sephiroth lay in the Northern Crater, his spirit entrapped in the Lifestream. So how was it even possible?

Laying the book in his hands down before him, he rubbed his eyes. The words had grown blurry and he was still no where. The books he'd looked through already gave no information toward anything they were facing.

The only thing that might have been important was the case on the two men being tested on. It happened after the Nibelheim incident, he knew that much for sure. The study mentioned several events from those days. There were a few mentions of Sephiroth but they only confused him more. Hojo had been trying to do something he didn't understand. Something along the lines of recreating Sephiroth. There were several statements about failed experiments that had turned into mindless creatures. These two were hoped to be the successes of Hojo's experiments, but the ex-SOLDIER seemed to have been too strong. Only the civilian had been responding positively to the tests.

A wave of nausea passed over him. Swallowing it down, he shook his ebony head slowly. It was becoming a regular practice. Coughing, he wiped his mouth and settled his crimson gaze on another book. The title glared at him, his own name printed in Hojo's scrawling hand. Disgusted, he picked it up.

He had purposely been avoiding it, fearful of what he might find. But now was the time to open it. He had found nothing in the others. Even Sephiroth's volume provided nothing past what he knew besides the gory details. But nothing of use. So now he only had the secrets of himself left. Reaching out, his fingertips brushed the crumbling cover and with a deep breath he carefully opened it to the first page.

The sun had fallen low so he reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp. Light flooded to pale pages, the script almost brown. It had been closed for a long while aside from whoever had opened it before they had arrived. Glancing toward the window he saw the sky, the clouds painted in oranges and reds. It faded quickly, turning to dark purple and indigo. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

Sighing, he turned to the book and started reading.

---------------

Darkness. Something was confining him and he tried to stretch but his palms were greeted by cold wood. He was surrounded by wood. That's right. He was in his coffin sleeping away what was left of his life. It had been destroyed and he had no other way to repent for his sins. So he had locked himself away in the Shinra mansion, away from anyone he could harm. He knew he was a monster. There was no denying that.

But why had he awakened? A sound. That's what had drawn him from his death-like slumber. The sound repeated again. Outside. It sounded again and he heard the door shake, the lock falling to the hard ground. _Go away._ He wished he could shout the words but then whoever had invaded his sleep would know he was there. That he didn't want. If he was lucky, and if the person who had dared enter his room was lucky, the other coffins would deter the intruder.

Taking a silent breath, Vincent closed his eyes. It would just be better if he went back to sleep. Then he would have no problem. Let the newcomer think him dead. It would have a better result than if they met him conscious. He began to fall back into his precious darkness when another sound rang out.

A crack appeared above him and light flooded his face. Involuntary reflexes made him frown and he winced as the light pierced his eyelids. A gentle had touched his face, suede-clad fingertips caressing his cheek. The tangy scent of cloth and leather reached him and he tried to hold his breath until a soft voice whispered. "Vincent?"

The hand slipped under his head, fingers winding through his silken hair. His head tipped backward and he kept his eyes closed. Maybe he could still fool the invader. Another hand touched his face, trailing down his jaw to his throat. The caress ran tremors through him and he took a shuddering breath.

Trying to get his breathing under control, he took a quick gasp. Lips gently grazed his own and he gasped again, this time from the sensation running down his body. The hands pulled him upward and released him from the coffin, holding him against a strong body.

It was evident that whoever had a hold on him wasn't about to let go. The fact that they knew him was enough. But that they were kissing him?

The grogginess from his sleep was still affecting him and he found it hard to concentrate on what was going on. _What _is_ going on here? Do I know this person?_ He struggled against the fog clouding his mind. He felt himself lifted, strong arms wrapped around him.

Vincent was still a little dizzy and the feel of the hands on his back and shoulders wasn't helping. He decided the first thing to do was to get his eyes open, to see who was doing this. Forcing his heavy eyelids up, his crimson gaze caught blackness. At first he thought he was still asleep but then the texture became clear. Black leather. The assurance that he knew no one who wore leather was pressing upon him. Then a strand of silver fell into his vision.

Recognition shocked him as more soft kisses trailed down his jaw. "S…Seph…iroth?" He managed to get the word out and the response amazed him. Instead of drawing back, the man held him tighter and stepped forward steadily. Reflex caused Vincent to wrap his arms around the silver-haired man. His lover had come back to him. But why? Why now?

Sephiroth moved forward still, pressing the raven-haired man against the stone wall. Vincent wrapped his arms tighter. He'd missed the feeling of Sephiroth in his arms. But...why was it happening now? Why was something so good happening? He didn't deserve it. Pushing the man away, he looked into the aqua-green eyes he'd missed. "Seph…Sephiroth, I don't think…" A finger was placed on his lips and a kiss replaced it. He wanted to believe it was right. He wanted to believe it more that he thought possible. But something just felt_ wrong_.

He wrenched his head away from Sephiroth, turning his cheek on the silver-haired man. "I…I can't. This isn't right," he whispered. The smooth hand tried to turn his head again but he refused. "No, I…I…what do you want from me?"It might have been clear any other time, but right now he was lost. From the weakness in his own body to the sinking feeling from staring into those aqua eyes, he felt lost. He tried to push the man off of him and escape the crushing body. But it was almost impossible.

The kisses were becoming forceful now and he began to feel the panic creeping up into him. Sephiroth slipped a hand under his shirt, the cold leather raising goose-bumps. Sephiroth's deep voice sent vibrations through him as he felt the SOLDIER speak, firm mouth pressed against his pale skin. "What do I want? What do you think I want?"

At a loss for words, Vincent simply pushed against the man's broad shoulders. What _did_ he want" How could Vincent possibly know the answer to that? He winced a little. The kisses weren't the only things turning increasingly forceful. The strength of Sephiroth's hold along with the upward pressing of his body was forcing the ebony-haired man higher, the stone wall scraping along his back. Soon he was off the ground with the toes of his boots barely touching the packed earth.

A loud gasp ripped from his throat as a leather-clad knee pushed its way up, forcing its way between his thighs. The aqua eyes locked on his again. He shivered as they moved away, lips brushing his ear as the husky whisper filled his mind. "You know what I want, don't you? It's what I wanted back then, what I wanted four years ago. But I never got that, did I? All I wanted was to be with you. But you backed out in the last second. But now," Vincent shook, already understanding his plan before it was spoken, "I'll just _take_ what I want." A silken tongue slid over his skin and he felt the mouth brush him again. "Because now, I get anything I want."

"No." He couldn't believe that he'd managed to force the whispered refusal out, but he had. And it gave him strength. "No. No, you can't do this," he yelled out, his voice growing louder by the second. "You can't do this!" Shoving back, he felt the younger man's hold buckle slightly. It didn't last long, however.

His initial concentration shattered by the shouts, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and pushed against the man harder. "We can't very well have this, can we?" he growled. Keeping a steady hold on the other, he reached up and tore the scarlet strip of cloth from Vincent's forehead. A satisfied look crossed his eyes as he tied the strip around the pale face, the cloth catching in the older man's mouth. The gag complete, he turned his focus to Vincent's still free hands. It didn't take long before he found a rope and tied the thin wrists together.

Vincent choked as Sephiroth slipped between his bound wrists. His own arms were providing the leverage the other wanted. Another forceful kiss on his lips and he almost collapsed. What little physical strength he'd had was now completely gone; the only thing holding him was the man before him.

Sephiroth moved so the smaller man's weight was held by his knee and chest alone, leaving both hands free. One began sliding up Vincent's side, catching on the silk shirt. The silver-haired man growled again. Repositioning, he quickly unbuttoned the offending garment before pushing it away. He smiled and lowered his lips to the smooth chest.

Wanting to cry out against it all, Vincent was forced to watch as the silver head dipped lower, his back arching as the mouth and fingertips explored him. The feel of the lips and slick tongue over his skin was too much and he couldn't help the involuntary moan that slipped from his lips.

The feeling stopped and Vincent breathed a small sigh of relief as the aqua eyes returned to lock with his own. Maybe Sephiroth had come to his senses and had realized what he was doing. Maybe. But maybe just wasn't part of his life that day. Another hard kiss and he felt the knee ride higher, pressing into him. He was disgusted as another small moan slipped free. Why was his body doing this? He didn't want it!

That's when he felt the second hand. Deft and still-nimble fingers made quick work of the clasp and the zipper soon followed, his pants becoming loose around his waist. Questing hands slipped down and grasped his hips. Another movement of the knee and Vincent thrust forward though he wasn't sure why anymore. He wished he could say it was him trying to escape the grip. But he knew the truth. His body was responding. And not the way he wanted.

A tight-lipped grin spread over Sephiroth's face and he hooked his fingers over the cloth, slowly stripping it from the pale skin. Reality finally kicked in and Vincent tried to kick out, tried to fight. But the SOLDIER had thought well and the crimson-eyed man glanced around in panic. The constricting pants around his ankles made it impossible to move. But if Sephiroth was truly going to go through with this in the position they were in, he'd have to remove them sometime. Then Vincent would get his chance.

All though of escape was wiped away in a flash of white ecstasy as a gloved hand closed around him. He was trembling and knew he should be disgusted with himself for the way he was reacting. But what if he deserved this? Was he being made to pay for the sins he'd committed, the people he'd killed? Was this how he was to repent, by being forced by his former lover? He tried to think, tried to keep his mind on those things. But as the fingers started stoking his erection he found all thought impossible.

His whole body began trembling as the stroking turned to pumping, another moan breaking free. The silver-haired man smiled and continued. He was getting his results. Aqua eyes glowed with lust as he pressed the man further against the wall.

The air was being pushed out of him. Alarm rose and he bucked under the SOLDIER's hands, fighting every sickeningly ecstatic touch. It would be easy to give in now. But he couldn't. Some sense of self hidden far in his mind kept him lucid. He was beginning to recover when he heard them, the nine words that would forever haunt him: "But Vincent, I thought this was what you wanted."

He bucked again as the hand continued its work. A soft chuckle sounded as he arched his back and he felt the motions speeding up. The knee pressed higher, stroking him slowly. He groaned, almost crying out as the second hand held his hip and he bucked once more, coming into Sephiroth's hand.

Vincent was panting as Sephiroth moved downward, completely removing the crumpled pants and boots. There was no fight left in the crimson-eyed man. He had no control over what was happening. But, had he ever had control?

Both hands released him and he faintly heard the clicking of belt buckles. He was even less aware when his legs were lifted and placed around the younger man's waist. Still fighting for air, he watched hazily through sweat-soaked bangs. Instinct took over and he wrapped his legs around the slender waist, hugging himself closer to the man's midsection. That's when he felt it.

Simply a tickle at first, he gasped as a finger slid over his backside. Only when it entered into him did he moan, this time from pain. A second finger entered, scissoring with the first and he cried out, the scream forced around the gag. He bent his head forward, his forehead resting on the other's chest. A third finger and he reared back, screaming again as they went deeper, widening him to Sephiroth's liking.

Then it was gone. The feeling of the fingers sliding out of his was pure bliss, the pain slowly throbbing through him. He felt a tear mingle with the sweat on his face and he tipped his head forward again. _Please. Isn't this enough? Just let me go. Stop this, please._ How he wanted to say those words right then. But even if he could have he knew the result. Sephiroth wouldn't listen to him. Nothing in the world could make him listen right then.

Sephiroth repositioned Vincent slightly and reached below the older man. He was almost panting himself at the reactions he had earned from Vincent and he carefully stroked a thumb down his own erection, responding instantly. He could wait no longer. The crimson eyes saw through forming tears the expression written all over his face. He would get what he wanted.

The crimson eyes closed, blocking the world out and he braced himself. Moment's passed. He was beginning to think the other had given up, had decided to let him go. The he felt the quick thrust and as Sephiroth drove him against the wall, drove deeper into him to the hilt, he leaned back his head and screamed for all he was worth.

---------------

Vincent shot forward, panting as he tumbled from the bed. The hard jolt of hitting the floor woke him enough and he stared blankly at the sheet he was entangled in. _No. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened._ He was struggling with himself. And he was losing.

Tears slipped down his cheek and dropped onto the sweat-soaked sheets. Faintly he realized his throat was sore. Had he really screamed when he had woken? The sound was still fresh in his mind, but it only brought images of Sephiroth. Nausea forced him up and he staggered to the small bathroom.

The floor scuffed his knees as he fell yet it didn't bother him. No, he was far to terrified to be bothered by something like that. Hands propped him up and he hung his head above the toilet. All he could do was wait for it to pass. And it would pass…wouldn't it? Doubling over, he felt the dry heaves shaking his body, the nausea induced by another flash of images.

He was trembling too badly to stand by the time he finished and instead he sank back, leaning against the cool wall. Pulling his knees to his chest, he buried his face in them, sobs only making the trembling worse. But it didn't mater. Nothing mattered right then. He curled up further, his arms wrapped around his knees.

It didn't even register to him that the door had opened. He didn't hear the strained voice calling his name. He just wanted to forget it all, forget he even existed.

"Oh god." A voice whispered the words from the bathroom door. "Oh god, Vincent. Vincent, look at me Vince." A pair of arms pulled him forward and he tried to focus on who was doing it. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. The gentle fingers that pushed his damp hair from his face.

"Cid?" It was the tiniest whisper yet he managed to force it out. He choked, suddenly aware he was still sobbing. His ebony head bowed and the pilot hugged him tighter as he buried his face in the man's shoulder.

He felt himself lifted and he automatically wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, his grip weak. But he held on. Only when he felt the soft bed beneath him did he release.

Cid watched as his lover tried to pull him closer and failed. Vincent was just too weak. He had been heading for the cockpit for a quick check around when the scream had ripped through the air. When he had finally unlocked the room door and found no one, he had felt panic creeping into his chest, the sinking feeling almost devastating. Then he had seen the sheets, the books, and most importantly, the bathroom door swinging slightly. He just hadn't been prepared for what he saw.

The gunman had been so still he had first thought him dead. Or mortally wounded. The thought of suicide was still strong in his mind as he held the gunman close, the shallow breaths warming his neck. Thank god he'd started choking on his own sobs back in the small room.

_What did this to him?_ The child had said something was bothering him but was it bad enough to cause a breakdown? It was possible; thinking back on some of the things he'd gone through already it was extremely possible. "Vince? Hey Vince, can you tell me what's wrong?" He felt his own voice straining. What if he wasn't ready for the answer? What if it was far worse that he ever imagined? Instead of stalling, he spoke again. "Vince? What did this to you?"

Crimson eyes squeezed shut, blocking out any sight. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to hear, he didn't want to feel. He didn't want to _be_. But he was there whether he liked it or not. He was just glad he wasn't alone. He heard Cid ask again and he buried his face deeper in the pilot's clothing. The last thing he wanted to do was speak of what had happened.

A gasp from the door made Cid glance upward, his eyes falling on the four figures standing there. Yuffie held a hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "What happened to him? Was he the one screaming?" The other three waited for the answer, all remaining silent behind the girl.

Cid winced slightly as Vincent's embrace pressed against his wounds. "I—I don't know," he whispered. "But can I have some time alone with him? Please?" His blue eyes swam with sincerity and the girl nodded silently. After their own glances at the gunman, Barret, Cait Sith and Red all followed her, the big man softly closing the door behind them.

Vincent's shuddering breaths were evening out now and he released his tight grip on the other man. It killed him to look at Cid and see those blue eyes full of questions that he couldn't answer. No, not couldn't. Wouldn't. There was no way he could bring that pain upon himself again. Not again.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling of those leather gloves sliding over his skin. Maybe it was just his memory tormenting him. Or maybe it was Cid's gloved hands rubbing his back. Either way, he couldn't stand it any longer. One moment of stillness and he was pushing against the pilot, trying to free himself from the man's arms.

Cid frowned, confused by Vincent's sudden attempt at escape. "Vince, what're you doin'?" He tried to hold the man tighter fearing if he got free he would just end up hurting himself somehow. A hand slipped between them and he was shoved away, his embrace broken. "Vincent?"

The gunman still had his head lowered, his hair forming a black silk curtain around his face. "I…just don't. Not right now. I…I need a moment," he whispered. His voice was unsteady, his thin shoulders shaking as he breathed. He just needed to get away. _That's all, just to get away. To get away from it all._ He started to stand and leave when he was drug back down, Cid's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not lettin' you just leave, not the way you're actin'." The pilot strained further, draggin him back to the bed completely. "You don't even have to tell me anything right now. But at least tell me if I'm right." His voice was shaking as much as Vincent's. Why, the gunman couldn't see. But it was an undeniable fact. Still not able to meet those blue eyes, he nodded.

"All right."

Cid sighed. At least he'd made some progress. If it could be considered as much. He would still be no where if he asked the wrong questions. "Is it the dreams?"

_Why does he always have to be so right?_ Vincent nodded slowly, still unable to look up.

"Okay. So is it the child? The kid?" A small pang of something ran through him. He knew what it felt like to face the child now, didn't he? He could see how that would push Vincent over the edge.

But instead of the nod, the ebony head shook sideways.

"No. Then," he paused for a moment, wondering if he should say the name, "Sephiroth?" Had Vincent seen the same dream as him? Maybe the child had finally gotten through to him.

Vincent stopped short, the name piercing his soul. After a few moments of trying to restrain the images and memories, he nodded.

_So maybe he _did_ see the same dream. No, wait. Then he would have said yes at the question about the boy. So only Sephiroth?_ He felt a lump growing in his throat and he tried to swallow it down. "Is…was it like the night in the tent?" he whispered. He remembered every word Vincent had told him vividly. He still thought of it, trying to understand what had happened back then.

A tear rolled down Vincent's cheek, breaking free from his chin as he nodded.

"Vincent, what did he do?"

Crimson eyes closed then reopened, focusing on the pilot's face. The pain flowing through those pools of red stung Cid. Had he asked too soon? No. He had to get it out. Another drop fell, splashing lightly on the gunner's hand. The liquid was covered by another hand, the first gripped tightly. "I…I can't," he said softly as Cid drew him forward. Soon he was enveloped in the warm embrace once more but he didn't fight this time.

"Yes, yes you can. Please Vincent. I just want t' help." A hand pressed against his back and he felt the other man's breath as he whispered the words. He knew the blonde wanted to help but did he trust himself to say it? What was to keep him from falling back into those nightmares?

A soft kiss on his head made him choke, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "He…five years ago…he…" breaking off, he choked again as Cid pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Five years ago? But you weren't awake, were you?" The small nod changed everything. But he still didn't see what the man was getting at. Another memory? One with him and Sephiroth? He already knew of the relationship Vincent had held with the child, but five years ago? That was after he'd been changed, after Sephiroth had gone crazy. But they both had been in the mansion. That connection had to hold something. But how was he missing it? He felt as thought it were standing in front of him screaming his name. Maybe it was, the explanation, but he still was blind to it.

A knock at the door made him look up, eyes catching sight of the small cat. "What?" He didn't mean for it to come out as the growl it did. But he didn't see any reason to apologize for it.

"I'm sorry Cid, to come bother you like this. Especially when, well, you know." He inclined his small head toward the gunman. "But we've arrived at Fort Condor. A man just appeared and he said they were being attacked." Cait Sith looked away for a second. "I think you should come and see."

_No need getting pissed at the messenger, I suppose. Besides,_ he aimed his soft blue eyes at Vincent. The man was still shaking, his face still hidden by the gleaming curtain. _I don't think I should push him any further. _Taking a breath of air, he reached out and touched the gunman's cheek. "Vince? You gonna be all right if I leave? I won't go if you don't want me to." He moved forward, his lips touching his lover's forehead in a soft kiss.

Vincent bit his lip then nodded. Maybe he would even be better off alone right now. It sounded crazy to him, but maybe he just _needed_ to be alone. He sat still, breathing shallowly as the pilot stood and left, closing the door behind him as he did.

When the voices faded outside, he peered forward through his raven hair. Why did it have to be so hard? He wished he could explain what was happening in his mind. But he couldn't stand the memory of the silver-haired man. How had he ever let himself become that weak, that vulnerable? How could he have let that happen?

For almost an hour he sat there simply staring at the wall, the feeling of emptiness growing every minute. He hated himself. That was the pure and simple truth right now. He hated himself for allowing it, for not fighting harder. He cast his crimson gaze around the room, his eyes settling on his equipment lying on the dresser. And there, gleaming under the scarlet cloth of his cloak, lay Death Penalty. He shook as he stumbled to the dresser and picked up the gun, the metal cold in his hands.

It would just be so easy. _I could end it all right now. I could just pull the trigger and it would be over._ Sliding to the floor, he held the gun tightly, running his fingers over the barrel, over the trigger. Swallowing down the catch in his throat, he lowered his head, the end of the barrel resting against his chest. _I'm sorry. I just can't do this any more. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

-------------

Cid growled as he waited for the man to stop thanking him. He'd already heard the repeated appreciations four times and it was beginning to aggravate him. They had the huge materia; they'd saved the condor's chick. Wasn't that enough? Did they have to stand here and listen to the whole place thank them over and over? He just wanted to get back to the ship. _I hope Vince's doing all right. I know he said he would be, but still…why do I have a bad feeling about this all?_ The old man had already explained everything and he was just ready to leave.

Barret noticed him fidgeting and turned to the speaking man. Lowering his voice so only they could hear, he spoke softly. "Hey, th' man just wants t' get back t' his ship. Can't ya let him go? We're all happy n' shit that yer safe n' all that but there's a really sick guy on board. Needs taken care of if ya get my point." He patted the man on his shoulder and nodded toward the rest of the Fort's inhabitants. "Well, we thank ya fer this n' all that but we really gotta get goin'. So, anythin' ya wanted t' say Cid?" He could be a nice guy sometimes. Besides, the blonde needed it right now.

The pilot glanced up and shook his head. For once he was silent, at a loss for words. He allowed a final passing of thanks and then turned, his mind set on the ship. Or more importantly, set on the man inside.

Red padded up to Barret's side and watched as Cid started toward the _Highwind_. He was anxious to find out what had occurred also, but his thoughts flicked to another blonde. "Barret, when did we leave Mideel?"

"Huh?" The big man glanced down at the fire-cat. "I dunno. A week ago, I guess. Maybe more. Why?" He couldn't see where the creature was headed until it hit him. Cloud and Tifa. They were supposed to stop by occasionally and hadn't done it once so far. "You worried 'bout those two? I'd guess they're fine. Tifa'd keep Cloud in line n' all that. But ya do have a point."

The fire-cat shook his head. "Yes. I think we should head back soon." Leaving the subject to drop, he followed in Cid's footsteps toward the ship. Maybe he could get the other's to help him convince the crew to take them there without Cid's orders. The man didn't seem to be in much of a captaining mood right now.

Cid was out of breath by the time he reached the cargo hold. Only a few more minutes and he would be at the door and he could get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach. Nothing could have gone wrong in the past hour, could it?

"Cid! Wait up, Cid!"

He turned and faced the voice calling his name. Red bounded to his side, breathing heavily. "Red? I…what?" He didn't see the point for the cat's urgency.

"I just wanted to catch you before you went back in there. I think we should head for Mideel. It has been a week since we last checked on Cloud and Tifa. Perhaps he's gotten better." With a quick sigh, he sat, flaming tail flickering. "Barret agrees."

Blue eyes roved the hold. "Yeah, sure, okay. We'll go there. Just tell the crew it's from me an' they'll listen t' ya." Glancing once more at Red he moved away slowly, drawn by the eerie silence. Listening closely, he shook his head. Nothing. There should have been _something_.He was about to say something about the silence to Red when he heard it, a knife of fear going through his heart.

A gunshot had just fired.

-------------------------

Dear god, I have problems. I never meant for this chapter to end like this but you know how those little thoughts that creep around in the back of your mind finally break free? Yeah. It happened. But sadly I am still writing the next chapter so it may be a while before it's up. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but well...it almost seems obvious, doesn't it? But how's this gonna impact all of what's supposed to happen? Don't know yet. I'm still working on that as I go.But I for some reason found another excuse for the pathetic excuse for a sex scene, rape or not. I just got done with a biology course and the last thing we learned was that fun little section on reproduction so I was fighting the scholastic side of my brain trying not to get too technical. Just hope it turned out fairly well. I don't know. Damn.I'm_still_ trying to get over the ending myself. What was I thinking?

Anyway, the usual. I was going to ask Vincent to say something, but well...yeah. So...reviews?


	21. To Hell and Back Again

Ah, why do I do this to myself? I about had a freakin' mental breakdown when I was trying to write the first part simply becuase I could see it so clear and yet couldn't put it into words. I still think it goes a little to fast and I realize that it seems repititious a little, but there's a different turn to it. So yeah. I'm gonna get myself beat up by Vincent one of these days just from doing all this crap to him. But lessee...what else...can't think of anything without givving stuff away. So, short one this time. Anyway, hope it works out good when it's read.

**Chapter 20--To Hell and Back Again**

The door slammed against the wall as Cid flung it open, stopping in cold terror. He was frozen. Red appeared behind him, Yuffie and Cait Sith soon following. The girl covered her mouth, tears forming.

"No." Cid could barely say the word as he forced himself to move. He knelt, fingers touching the burgundy liquid in disbelief. With a choked sob, he lifted the still body to himself, unable to speak. The crimson eyes were closed, black lashes against pale cheeks.

Barret finally made it to the door, almost tripping over Red as he stared at the scene before them. Blood covered the floor, the pool shimmering as a few drops fell from the gunman's limp hand. His eyes remained closed, his chest still as Cid hugged the body to him, sobbing into the black silk shirt. It was slick, crimson-stained from the wound in the man's chest. A gun lay beside his, a discharged shell glistening in the growing pool. Vincent had shot himself.

Yuffie turned and wrapped her arms around Red's neck, crying into his soft fur as he looked away, the sight just too much. A small black and white cat joined them, his own eyes sad. The big man shuddered as he saw the pool still growing by the second.

However, it was Cid who was affected the most. He held the motionless gunner close, pushing back the silken black hair framing the too-pale face. The sight of his lover's still body had stunned him into silence. Now the same thing broke him, his breath coming out in harsh whispers. "Vince, why? Why did you have t' do it?" Salty droplets gathered on his chin, falling onto the calm face. "Dammit, why did you have t'? Vince, Vince…" he lowered his face to the gunner's cheek, his breath falling unfelt. "Don't leave me." The whisper was too low to be heard, but he knew he had said it. It was the only thing racing through his mind as the sobs took over. His shoulders shook as he held the man closer still and gently kissed the cold cheek. "Don't leave me."

Barret bowed his head in passing respect as he laid a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. He silently motioned her and Red out of the room, Cait Sith following, his whiskers drooping as he walked. "Let 'im be alone," he said to them, his voice quiet. Amazingly, they listened and left, heading toward the cockpit in utter silence.

Blonde hair brushed the ashen skin as Cid laid his forehead on Vincent's chest. _How did it all go so wrong?_ He felt a constricting weight grow around his throat, the sobs straining past it. _I've already gone through this once Vince, don't do it again. Please, don't do it again. _He brushed his hand through the black hair, his vision blurring through the tears. Choking, he ran a hand around the man's neck, brushing the stray hairs away. That's when it hit him. _The necklace._

Desperation was replaced by hope as he felt along the man's throat. Any touch of the silver chain. That was all he wanted. Then he knew there might be a chance. It had worked before, why not now? But his hands encountered only deathly cold skin. Pulling back the front of the silk shirt, he knew all was lost. No gleam of silver or green met his eyes.

Glancing toward the bedside table, he felt his heart drop. There, hanging over the edge, was the thin silver chain. Vincent hadn't been wearing it. He had taken it loose before he had pulled the trigger. He had _meant_ to die.

Cid was confused and hurt. His grief changed, morphed into saddened fury. Lightly shaking the still man, he hissed. "Is this what you wanted? You wanted t' die? You wanted t' just _give up_? Well, ya got it, didn't ya? I hope you're happy now, wherever th' hell you are. You better be fuckin' happy! I hope you regret this later. I hope…I hope…" he broke off. It was too much to keep up the angry tirade. "I just want you back."

He shivered as a cold breeze filled the room. Glaring around angrily, he stared at the window. It was closed. So was the door. Confusion filled him and he glanced down at the serene face of his lover. He was an angel when he slept; Cid had always thought so. But now, was he truly? "Why did you have t' die?" he whispered as he kissed the pale cheek again.

A small laugh chimed through the air. "He's not dead."

Cid's head flew up, his eyes landing on the pair of glowing green eyes. "You. What do you want?" He didn't want to see the boy right now. Not now. It just wasn't the time. Not with Vincent…this way.

"Hmm. So you don't want my help? Fine." The boy sitting on the bed flipped his silver hair behind him. "I only came to tell you the truth. But," he stood and began fading away, "if you're going to act that way I'll just leave."

"No, no wait! What do you mean 'the truth'? What're you talkin' about?" The pilot's voice was shaky yet he still retained a bit of his forcefulness. If the boy had something to say, he wanted to hear it. Especially if he could, as he said, help.

The boy came back into view, his green eyes thoughtful. "That's he's not dead. You've almost gone and buried him while he's still living. I believe that would be considered murder on your part." Absently he reached over and lifted the silver chain. "Understand me now?"

Cid's eyes returned from the swinging pendant to Vincent's face. Was he really still there? He desperately clung to the small hope that he was. But could he truly trust the silver-haired boy? No matter whether he was Sephiroth's innocence or not, he was still part of Sephiroth.

"Well?" The boy tilted his head before swinging the necklace into his hand. "Do you want to know how to save him?" The silky voice was calm, patient. After all, he had an eternity to wait. It was the others who had to worry about time.

"I…I…" The pilot let out a shaking breath as he brought the fallen gunman closer. "How?" He was willing to do anything, even if it was from the child. Just as long as it saved him.

The sound of shuffling cloth reached his ears and he glanced over, pain flaring through his arm when the boy gripped him. The translucent nails dug into his skin, drawing blood to the surface. He winced, biting his lip as he stared into the aqua eyes. "How much do you love him? How much would you risk to save him?" A dangerous looking smile played across pale lips. "Your own life, perhaps?"

He released his grip on the pilot's arm, crimson staining his soft fingertips. Cid watched uneasily as he reached down, stirring his fingers in the pool surrounding them. His blood mixed with Vincent's. But what would he risk? His own life? Did the boy know what he was asking? Silent, he turned his cerulean gaze downward, tracing a finger down the smooth cheek. "Yes."

Silver eyebrows arched at the whisper. He was willing to risk himself to save the man he loved. "Well then." His voice had taken on a different tone, one that felt of finality to the blonde. "If that's the case, then you only have to trade your life for his. Simple enough if you ask me. Even trade, quite fair really. That is, if you really do love him that much." He smirked at the serious expression on the pilot's face.

Testing. That was all he was doing, testing him to see if he would do it. But the pilot had caught on too soon. Cid narrowed his eyes as the boy sat back laughing. "You bastard. You think this is funny? You thing this is fuckin' funny?" He felt like punching the grinning boy and he would have if he had not been holding Vincent's body. "Fuck you," he growled.

The laughter drained from the aqua eyes. "Don't be so serious, Cid. You look as though you'd like to kill me right now."

"Maybe I do." His gaze was turning a dangerous shade of indigo, his fury rising at the boy. "Why are you even still here?"

A thin hand brushed a few silver strand of hair back. "That wouldn't be wise. To kill the only one who could possibly help you save him? Very unwise." He settled himself in front of the pair and leaned forward, silver draping over the gunman. "And why am I still here? Because you want my help and you know it."

Protectiveness kicked in and he pulled his lover away from the boy. But he was still trying to claim he could help? How? He didn't even see how Vincent was still alive. "How can you help? And without being th' complete asshole that you are." He turned his attention back to Vincent. He was as motionless as ever, his eyes still closed, his lashes still on the pale cheeks.

The child rubbed his forehead. "You realize while we are going in circles that he's slipping away, don't you? The longer we continue arguing, the closer to death he gets." Sighing, he stared the other man in the eyes.

"You—you want him to live?" Cid was shocked at the very idea. He had only thought of the boy using Vincent for his own purposes anymore. But maybe there was something more. He had to have a reason why he wanted to save the gunner.

Aqua eyes flared green for a moment. "Of course I want him to live! You think I'd be happy to just let him die? This hurts me as much as it does you!" he snapped, silver hair falling over his shoulders. His cheeks flushed at the outburst and he turned away, staring hard at the floor.

Cid felt first surprise at the outburst then shame for his own thinking. He had forgotten that the boy had loved Vincent also. And maybe he still did. Perhaps joking was his way of trying to deal. Shaking blonde bangs from his face, he looked at the boy. "I—I'm sorry. But tell me this. How's he still alive?" The question had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for a while but he hadn't seen an appropriate time to ask until now.

A sigh escaped the child. "When he was aiming, he was aiming for his heart. But when he actually pulled the trigger his grip slipped a little and he missed. It actually missed everything except for one of the major arteries." Glancing behind them, he pointed toward the far wall. "Went straight through, in fact. The only reason he's like that is because of the shock and blood lost."

Sure enough, a small blood-spattered mark graced the far wall, placing where the bullet had entered the wood. Instantly he placed his fingers against the gunman's neck. He had never been an expert at finding pulses. In fact, he hadn't ever found one. But right now he just wanted to feel the throbbing against his fingertips, just wanted the proof. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt a tear slip out as he smiled weakly. There it was. The rhythm was far too faint and slow but it was there. He had almost given him up as dead. Almost laughing from relief, he opened his eyes to look at the silver-haired boy again. "But…what can I do?" He felt the relief slipping away little by little as he faced the facts. He knew nothing of how to save Vincent.

A soft tinkle of metal on metal brought his eyes forward as the pendant was hung before him. The green orb glowed slightly in the light and he glanced up at the hand holding it. Above that stood the boy, looking down upon him, his eyes clam and steady. Lifting one hand, he took hold of it gently. A wave of cold passed over his fingers as the thin hand released the chain, the pendant falling gracefully into the pilot's palm. "The only thing you can."

He started to place the pendant against the gunner's chest when he noticed the silver-haired boy disappearing. "Hey, no wait! Where are ya goin'?" The silver head turned, aqua eyes telling on him. "Why're you leavin' now?"

"I simply have no more time to spend here. I have to get back before it's found out that I'm gone. I've never tried to travel outside of the unconscious realms ever since Whirlwind maze and that was only for a second. I don't know what to expect by being gone for so long." He fell silent, his face softening as he gazed at Vincent. "Just…take care of him. Please."

Another question raced through Cid's mind and he reached out, ignoring the biting cold that ravaged his hand when he grasped the boy's thin arm. "You said earlier that you had a suspicion of what was botherin' Vincent. Was it right?" The boy nodded and he felt a spark of hope. If he found out what was wrong with the man then maybe he could help him through it. That was the plan anyway. "Wh—what was it? What did Sephiroth do to him five years ago?"

Silver shimmered as the head shook. "You should really be hearing this from Vincent himself. But, I will tell you." The words Cid heard next smashed into him like a ton of bricks. "Sephiroth raped him back then. That's what's been affecting him." Sighing once more, the boy disappeared, leaving a stunned Cid staring at the spot he'd been standing in.

Vincent? Raped? And then it all fell into place. That was why Vincent had reacted the way he did to Cid's first drunken advances. That was why he was constantly haunted by the silver-haired man. That was why he'd never allowed anyone else close to him before Cid. He'd been betrayed once and was afraid it would happen again.

Cerulean eyes watched carefully as he pressed the pendant to Vincent's chest, his head bowed in a silent prayer. If only he could be returned to him. He would swear to Vincent's face that he would never betray him. He would swear to never let another hurt him the way Sephiroth had.

-------------------

Black eyes traveled the room, the owner sighing. Yuffie was sitting on a small crate and swinging her legs. They had been waiting for over thirty minutes now. She glanced over at Cait Sith who was perched atop him moogle once more. "So…how much longer do you think?" The cat raised his head, flicking an ear in questioning. "How much longer until they come out?" She was getting tired of just sitting there and not knowing what was happening.

Around a half hour ago, Cid had dashed into the cockpit and told them that Vincent still lived. She didn't see how it was possible, but when they all checked to make sure Cid hadn't just gone crazy from his loss, they found he was right. Though his eyes were still closed, the gunman had been breathing. She still wondered at that. How had he come back like that? Was it just another false alarm like when they had found him dead in the maze? She huffed out a frustrated breath. It just didn't make sense to her. _One of these days he's going to really be dead and we'll just leave him expecting him to wake up. Stupid man. _Restraining the urge to just go yell at the recovering gunner, she stuffed her fists between her knees, clutching the wooden crate.

Cait Sith decided to finally answer her and perked up his ears. "I don't hear anything. Probably soon though. Maybe…one of us should go look?" He cast his green gaze around the small group.

"No. Leave th' man be. He's gone through a whole lotta shit lately n' neither of 'em need us crowdin' up th' space." Barret crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He also wanted to know what was going on but he at least knew the first thing when it came to seeing someone recovering from something like that: you have to give them their space. And since Cid was still in there with him, that meant space for both of them. But still…he wished he could see what was happening.

His gaze wandered over to where Red laid with his head between his paws. The big cat had been blaming himself ever since they had first seen the damage. The only reason he was quiet now and not spouting his apologies was because Barret had told him to shut up. He had grown tied of hearing how if only Red hadn't delayed Cid then Vincent would have been caught and he never would have pulled the trigger.

The man sighed. If Vincent was going to do it, he would have whether Cid was there to stop him or not. That's just the way those kinds of things went. He winced, remembering how he had pleaded with Dyne not to kill himself. But in the end, he had watched as his friend jumped from the cliff, leaving his life behind.

A loud banging startled Barret and he turned to see Cid storming through the door. He slammed it closed and it shook from the sheer force. Pulling a cigarette free from his pocket, he stuffed it in his mouth, fumbling with the lighter. Frustration coursed through him and he finally managed to get it open and lit, the fire casting a strange light on his skin. Flicking it closed, he shoved it back into his pocket, inhaling deeply.

All four stared at him as he stalked to the front balcony; the small door was also slammed shut behind him. After silently motioning toward the pilot, Barret was chosen to speak with him. Grumbling inside, he carefully approached the disgruntled man. "Uh, hey Cid. Everythin' all right? Ya uh, seem kinda upset."

"More like pissed," the blonde growled. "Fuckin' pissed." He took another long drag, the smoke drifting away on the wind. He knew he should be happy that everything had turned out but he just wasn't. His gripped the railing, the scene replaying in his mind. "Dammit!" he shouted, slamming his fists down on the railing. Barret let go as the metal trembled from the impact.

"So, uh…what's wrong?" He couldn't see why Cid was so angry. Vincent was alive so what had caused his bad mood? He figured that when he finally saw the pilot again the blonde would be the happiest man alive. But what he was seeing was the complete opposite.

Cid's mind was racing as he stared down toward the earth. When Vincent had finally opened his eyes and spoken, he had just blown up. It was probably mostly the stress, but the words themselves were what set him off. _What the hell gives him the idea he can just start saying things like that?_

He still saw Vincent's crimson eyes clouding over as the words rang through him. "Why? Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave me be?" Even though he had simply whispered the words they had impacted him, perhaps a little too deeply.

Whirling around, he pushed back through the balcony door without giving Barret an answer. The three waiting quickly scrambled out of his way as he shoved into the main hallway, shouted out to head for Mideel and started toward the rooms. His footsteps echoed through the lonely corridor as he stormed back, slamming the door open.

Vincent stared up at him from where he sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Still fuming, he stood over the man, glaring down at him. "What the hell'd you mean by just leave you be?"

Vincent pulled his legs beneath him and he pushed himself up, coming face to face with the pilot. "I wanted to know why you saved me." His voice was harsh as it slipped past his lips. "So tell me why I'm not dead."

"Why you're not—dammit Vincent! Did you think I'd just let you die? Is that what you thought? That I wouldn't even try?" He shoved the gunner back, ebony hair falling over his shoulder as he slammed against the wall. Wrapping his fists in the black silk shirt, he pulled Vincent close until he could feel the other's breath on his face. "What in the world possessed you to think that?" He had dropped his tone to a low growl as he shoved him away again, Vincent's back crashing into the wall.

Vincent took a shuddering breath, his own hands curling into shaking fists. "What possessed me?" He finally couldn't stand the feel of Cid's knuckles pressed against his neck. Bringing his hands forward, he forced the other man back, slamming him into the opposite wall. Now it was his turn to snap. "What the hell possessed me! Goddammit, Cid you should have just left me! I _wanted_ to die! Don't you get that? I've had enough!" He pounded his fists against the other's chest once, his eyes flashing to black. "I've fucking had enough! I would have been happy! I would have been _free_! And then you had to go and…and…" his voice faded off as burning tears blurred his vision. "I would have been free," he whispered as his fists unclenched and fell to his side.

He felt defeated as he gave in to the tears and let his head drop. He didn't even fight the blonde when his arms encircled his thin shoulders, pulling him close. His forehead leaned against Cid's chest and he breathed in with its soft movement, hating the hot drops that traced down his skin. Still shaking, he slowly placed his arms around the pilot. "I could hate you sometimes," he whispered softly.

Cid almost pushed him away at the comment to stare into his crimson eyes. But he resisted and remained holding the man. "So why don't you?" He sighed. "Goddammit Vince, what am I gonna do with you?" Strangely enough his fury had melted away, leaving a feeling of exhaustion in its place. With a soft kiss on the top of the raven head, he pulled Vincent closer. If there was one thing the gunner needed right now it was someone to help him through it all. "Just…never do that again. Please."

The whispered plea struck Vincent. He shrugged away from the blonde and turned his back on him. "But you just don't…you don't understand." Raising his hands, he looked at the dried blood staining them. His blood, the very blood that he himself had spilt. How had it all gone so wrong? All he'd wanted was freedom, release from this life. He paused. _Release? That's what the child said. _He shuddered as thoughts of the boy entered his mind. "You just don't understand what…what…"

"What caused you to do it?" Cid pushed his blonde hair back, closing his eyes. "I know exactly what it was. It was that nightmare you had. That memory, wasn't it? But still, you didn't have to try suicide over it!" He reached out, turning the gunner to face him. Crimson eyes shot downward to avoid his gaze.

"Yes I did. You don't know what ha—"

"I know exactly what happened! That fuckin' kid told me! He told me how Sephiroth raped you! And yeah, add that in with everything else and it's a hell of a lot of shit to deal with, but I never thought you'd sink that low. Not enough to try that." He saw another retort from Vincent starting and he placed a hand over the pale mouth. "No, don't say anything! I don't wanna hear it right now. And you can also blame him, not me, for your bein' alive." Releasing the man, he opened the door and started out, but not before pausing right outside. "I could have helped you through it, you know. You were just too damn stubborn to see it. At least figure out your mistakes before you repeat them."

Vincent watched as the pilot left, shivering at the coldness in Cid's voice. He knew? How could he possibly know? And what did he mean about the kid? Not him…no. No other choice but him. And it would make sense that he knew first off since he was probably still part of Sephiroth, even if it wasn't actively.

He cringed at the thought of the silver-haired man. If only he could have kept on forgetting that he would have been fine. If only it had stayed in his memories, where it belonged. Where he didn't remember. Why had it even resurfaced? Was there a point or was his mind just torturing itself?

Vincent backed up until he felt the wall press against his back. Sliding down, he buried his face in his folded arms. He knew Cid was there for him. He even knew the others were also, to an extent. But he just couldn't take their help. The trust just wasn't there. Once upon a time he had trusted them, had even trusted Cid with his whole being. But now…how could he when he held no trust in himself?

Maybe he had made the wrong decision and Cid had been right. Maybe he had made a mistake. But at the time it had seemed his only option, the only way he would ever rise above the problems in this world and his own mind. Suicide was just another word to him that held no meaning. It was the action he cared for. The finality. But now even that option was gone.

Cid had made sure of that before he had stormed out of the room the first time. His guns were now somewhere; he wasn't sure where the pilot had stashed them. He had even hidden his own spears, afraid the gunman might slit his wrists. Which was probably the same reason he now was without his metal arm. The claws were sharp enough to tear through wood and steel so it would have been no problem to rip open his own wrists. However, the thought of suicide was now fading, retreating to a corner of him mind. That was until he glanced at the window.

Pulling himself up, he moved toward the glass, pushing it. It wouldn't open. Cid must have locked it, seeing the possibility. He was one step ahead of the gunner. He always was, wasn't he? He was always ahead, waiting for him to follow, waiting with a helping hand. Vincent just regretted that he couldn't take that hand. Not this time.

Silent, he fell onto the bed, his hands stretched out to his sides. Why was it so hard? He felt like he wanted to scream as loud as he could, just to get the anguish and pain out. But it caught in his throat. The inability to force it out made him furious and he turned over, shoving his face into the comforter.

As he lay there breathing in the scent of the cloth, he felt an overwhelming calm settle over him. He recognized that scent. It was soft, like cotton and snow. Clean. Raising his head, he allowed his eyes to travel the length of the bed. A shimmering thread lay near the edge and he reached out, pulling it closer. No, not a thread. A hair. A pure silver hair. _But that would mean that the boy had been here. Wait. What was it that Cid said? 'You can also blame him, not me, for your being alive'. Wh…what did he mean by that?_

Stretching the hair out, he felt it cut into his skin, tiny lines of red appearing on his fingertips. Then it snapped, the two pieces falling gracefully to the bed. He realized that it was how everything worked. How every_one_ worked. They're completely steady and strong, but place just that tiny extra strain on them and they snap.

He shuddered as he saw it explaining everyone he had ever known. Sephiroth had felt the extra strain sometime five years ago and had snapped by going insane and slaughtering an entire village. Cloud had felt it also, only recently, and he responded by doubting himself far too heavily. Vincent almost feared it could turn worse and he would become lost in his own mind. Even Cid had felt it, the strain of his whole life dragging him down into a slow spiral. Vincent could see it in the pilot's weary eyes, in his lined face. And here he was, probably making it worse with his own breakdowns. It seemed everyone reacted differently, some having better outcomes than others. But maybe that was just the way it was. And maybe his way had been wrong.

Taking a sharp breath, he slowly stood and walked to the door, allowing his hand to touch the handle before he turned it. He had seen it. The mistake he'd made. Those around him were going through much worse than him yet they still went on with their lives. They were strong. And here he was, standing on the brink of his life and he could feel the stares. Stares aimed at him, saying with burning eyes that he was weak, that he should just die, that he couldn't handle it. But as he turned the handle he smiled. He wouldn't go down that path, not after feeling those accusations of weakness. No, he would live. He would do it to prove them wrong. And maybe, just a little, to prove himself wrong.

-----------------

Vincent gulped, swallowing down the apprehension clouding his mind. The small burst of confidence he had felt earlier was fading fast as he entered the cockpit. Everyone's eyes fell on him and him alone. No doubt they had heard his argument with Cid. So now they probably though he was crazy. He could almost see a nonverbal contact going through them saying 'Don't get too close. He might go insane on you and do something stupid again.' Wincing at the tension in the air, he neared the ship's control center.

Cid had taken command not too long ago to give the trainee a break. He'd been doing it for some time without anyone knowing. It was usually at night when everyone was asleep, including Vincent. The only reason he was doing it now was to try and forget his anger at the other man. Flying took his mind off of it, if only a little. But sometimes a little was enough.

He pushed back a golden lock of hair as he corrected the path slightly, sighing. They were about a twenty minute flight from Mideel now. Then they would get Tifa and Cloud back with them and everything would change again. He hoped it was for the better. He didn't know how much more of it all he could take.

A black-haired profile appeared to his left and he jumped slightly as he turned. "Decide to finally come out?" His voice was steady despite the turmoil he felt inside. He wanted to be mad at the man, tell him off, give him advice and hug him all at the same time. Instead he merely waited for Vincent's reply.

"Yes. I…thought things over," he said softly. Twining a finger in his ebony hair, he glanced over at the pilot. "I saw my mistake."

"That so." Cid reached down with one hand and pulled a cigarette free. Patting his pockets he cursed. "Musta dropped it in th' room last time. Damn. Hey, Bar—" he cut himself off as a flame came into sight, hovering before the cigarette. Blue eyes wandered down to where Vincent's hand was holding his lighter. Nodding, he leaned forward and lit the tip, inhaling deeply. _Damn. I can't believe after I got all that shit outta there I manage to drop my fucking lighter. He could have burned himself with it on purpose or some shit like that. I've seen it. How could I have just left it there?_ He looked over at the gunman. _Maybe he _has_ seen the other side of it._

The lighter flared as Vincent snapped it shut, dropping it into the blonde's jacket pocket. The movement was so quick that Cid didn't even know he'd done it until he felt the jacket move with the impact. Crimson eyes met his own as he looked up into Vincent's face. "I hope you can forgive me. I never meant for it to turn out this way. I never meant for any of it to turn out this way."

Cid shot a wary glance over his shoulder, satisfied that no one else was there. The others must have let, feeling that they needed to speak alone. Turning back, he stared straight ahead, not meeting the gunner's eyes. "Goddammit, Vince. No one _means_ for these things t' happen. They just do. An' what th' hell do you mean by you hope I can forgive ya. You think I'm just gonna say no an' that's it? Sure, I'm mad as fuck that you tried somethin' like that, but it's not gonna keep me from forgivin' ya." He softly slammed his hand against the wheel. "I just don't work that way. An' I know you have a lot t' deal with, but what you did? That's no way t' fuckin' deal. That's just a way to run away." He fell silent, lowering his blue eyes. "I would know."

Shock ran through Vincent as he stared at the other man. "What do you mean by that?" He feared what Cid might say next. Maybe he knew a lot more about this kind of thing than he had let on before.

Cid rubbed his neck with a free hand, the other tightly gripping the wheel. "I did it once. Tried t' kill myself. Got drunk an' took a whole shitload of pills. Hoped it'd work, but that damned Shera found me. Right after th' whole Shinra incident an' all that shit. Thought I didn't have a reason t' keep goin'." He pulled his goggles free, blonde bangs falling into his eyes. "I know exactly what you're goin' through. So dammit, for th' love of anything, don't go tryin' t' sound like no one understands ya."

He kept his gaze forward and tried not to look at the silent man. It took everything he had not to yell at him to say something, anything. The urge was a little too strong but he was saved as Vincent finally broke the silence, his voice shaky. "I—I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, no one knew. 'Cept for me an' Shera. An' now you. No one else knows. Didn't need it goin' on my record that I was a potential suicide risk. Shit, though all the therapists had quite a fuckin' time tryin' t' figure me out." He smiled a little, actually relieved that Vincent knew now. At least he didn't have to hide that. One less thing to worry about.

A soft beeping alerted him and he glanced forward at the forest they were flying over. And there, peeking through the treetops, was Mideel. He sighed. Vincent and he would have to continue later. Pushing a small button, he just barely looked in Vincent's direction before leaning in close to speak. "Well, ah, guess you all should get your lazy asses in here," he said heavily. "We're here."

-------------------------

Okay. I know there's no mention of Cid trying suicide anywhere. But hey. It's a different turn. Gives him a better perspective on the whole thing that if he was just an outsider to the idea. But I personally do believe in that little theory Vincent discovers with the hair deal. When you've gone through it a lot yourself, it's hard not to. But honestly, it just takes a little to push people over the edge. Maybe I got to thinking about that becuase of my english class and it's topic. It has to do with the same thing. But yes, Vincent lived. I couldn't very well kill off the main character of this story when it's no where near the end, now could I? And I don't think I could ever really kill Vince. Hmm...we'll just see. Anyway, that little trick lil' Sephy pulled was what I was referring to in the last chapter. Tricky little guy. Well, not so little. lol But it's interesting to look at the different ways people react to things. Even lil' Seph was affected. And yes, he's a little sarcastic here, but he _is_ a hormonal teenager. lol Nah, that's not why. It's more like what Cid thought up there. His way of coping. Grr. Vincent's gonna drive everyone nuts by the time this is done, I swear.

Anyway, questions, comments, reviews? Please? I know I haven't been putting it, but ideas? I'm running low becuase of the part I'm getting to. Yeah, so---hold on. Vincent! C'mere! Okay. Now say something?  
Vincent:...  
C'mon already, say something!  
Vincent: I hate you. There. But yes, please review so she doesn't kill me..._again_. :glares:  
Well, guess I should have seen that one coming...


	22. Riding Waves

Okay. I am really, really sorry for taking a while on this one. But there have been a whole lot of messed up things coming up recently, all at once or something along those lines. I know it's a bad excuse; I usually use the fanfic to get away from those problems. But I don't know. Lately it just hasn't been working. Thank god I get to just have fun this weekend and get rid of all that annoying crap. Then I should be back to normal. But I think I had originally planned something different for this chapter along the lines of what actually happened. But that whole train of though was recently lost thanks to some very annoying neighbors. So I had to try and recover it. This isn't the best chapter in the world, but then again, this is a really sketchy scene in the game. But yes, I decided to bypass the entire deal with Cloud's memories. I think we all know what happened there, an besides. He tells the rest of them all the important parts later. No use just repeated the same thing over again. So instead, how about focusing on a different aspect? But this is actually a kind of short chapter, I'm sorry again. And the fact that it turned kind of fluffy near the end. Really sorry about that, especially to myself because now I want to illustrate the scene. It's just too cute in my mind. But anyway, on with the chapter. And sorry again for the wait. Haha...crappy title.

**Chapter 21--Riding Waves**

As Cid neared the clinic he could already feel the tension growing. Red was following close behind him, Vincent trailing them both. He had asked to come along this time, but for what reasons Cid didn't know. Maybe he didn't trust himself being alone for long anymore. Or maybe he just had to get away from the _Highwind_. Either choice was perfectly acceptable by Cid's book, but it still made him wonder.

He stopped before the door and took a breath as he took hold of the handle. "Well, here's hopin' they're both fine. 'Specially Cloud." He watched as both nodded and then turned the handle. The door swung open and he stood a moment allowing his eyes to adjust from the bright sunlight outside. Then a brunette girl looked up, her face tired.

"Cid? Cid, is that you?" Tifa stood, wiping a hand unceremoniously across her face. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Maybe she hadn't. His gaze drifted around the room before resettling on the girl.

"So, how's everythin' goin'? You doin' all right?" He let her hug him once, the thin arms squeezing him. He'd never thought of himself as the supporting type, but maybe people just naturally saw him as a steady guy to turn to. Either way, he was the one people seemed to look to in a crisis. But did that mean… "How's Cloud?"

Tifa stiffened and pulled back, running a hand through her tangled hair more out of restlessness than purpose. "He…he…well, I'll just show you." Her voice was soft and strained at the same time as she led him around to the patient rooms. He vaguely heard Red speaking to Vincent, but his entire attention was placed into the blonde sitting before him, blue eyes shaded with glowing green.

He let out a held breath as he knelt before the wheelchair. "Oh shit, Cloud. You're still…" He suddenly turned to Tifa, his face concerned. "What did th' doc say? He's gonna get better, right?" Cloud moaned incoherently and Cid carefully glanced back. He hadn't moved save to hang his head a little, blonde spikes of hair dangling in his half-closed eyes.

"They said he probably will never…recover." Tifa suddenly knelt beside him, tears staining her cheeks. She reached up and clasped one of Cloud's hands in her own. "I just want him to come back. I know he's still in there…somewhere. But I just can't reach him." Her voice faded off as she bowed her head.

"He's lost."

They both turned at the shadowed voice, staring upwards at Vincent. He slowly came forward and stood between them, reaching out to touch Cloud's forehead. "He's lost inside of himself. It's caused by too much mako, Lifestream, whatever you want to call it. Not everyone is affected in this manner, but those with weak minds and who hold no faith in themselves often fall under this. Mako poisoning, if you want to put a name to it." He tipped Cloud's head up, staring into his mako-mottled eyes. Snapping his fingers, he tried to get a response from the mumbling boy. Nothing. Simply more undecipherable murmurings.

He was about the try speaking to the boy when he stumbled, a tremor shaking the building. Reeling backward, he grasped a hold of Cid's shoulder, steadying himself. The pilot rose, pulling Tifa up with him. "Okay. What the fuck was that? Another one of those damn Lifestream uprisin's or whatever?"

"That's what the doctor's been saying. They've been happening even since we came here. Actually, ever since Meteor was summoned. Everyone's told me that." Tifa kept a firm hold on the blonde's arm as another tremor shook the building. "But it was never this bad."

"Yeah, well," Cid pulled away from the two, "I'm tired of this shit. I'm gettin' a look at this myself." He pushed through the door, almost tripping over Red in the process. Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sunlight gleamed over the shining scales as the monster rose higher into the air, an ear-shattering roar ripping through the sky. He had seen that creature once before, back when they had escaped from the Northern Crater. Gasping, he stumbled backward, stepping into Vincent. "WEAPON," he whispered to anyone who would hear.

"But what is it doing here?" Vincent steadied the blonde, staring at the creature above them. Red quickly joined them and stared in equal confusion at the monster flying above them.

Cid glanced from his teammates to the beast, frowning as the air around them swirled from its passing. "That damned thing. It should be off protectin' the planet from Sephiroth, not botherin' us! What the hell's it want?" A gust of wind threw dust in their faces and Cid growled as he threw up his arm to protect his eyes. "Goddammit, what the fuck do you want!"

Vincent yelped and pulled the pilot back as a wing swept over their heads, WEAPON settling firmly in the clearing outside on the village. It roared once more, its tail swiping around to destroy one of the closest houses. "It…it wants to fight us."

"What? Why?" Cid pulled himself loose from the gunman's grasp and turned to the other two. "Why the fuck would it want t' fight _us_?"

A small sound alerted both men and they looked down to see Red snarling at the beast. "It thinks we're harming the planet so it is attacking. Mideel is the reason. It is sucking the Lifestream out and using it. WEAPON thinks we are to blame." He clenched his jaws, sharp teeth visible. "It won't let us leave. And if we don't do something, it will level this town to dust." He took a tentative step forward, glancing back once.

Vincent nodded and placed a hand at his side. "I'm with you, Red. It won't leave and we are the only ones who can stop it." He hissed as his fingers wrapped around thin air. "My gun."

Cid was all but lost now, staring from the monster to Vincent. "Your gun? What about it? We've gotta get rid of this thing before it kills this whole damned town and here you are wondering about your gun? Goddammit, Vincent! This isn't the time!" He gasped, coughing as Vincent took a firm grasp on his collar, bringing him close.

"No, you still have it! I can't go against this thing empty-handed and you damned well know it!" He had had his fill of Cid's thick-headedness for the day. "So give me back my gun or you'll have to fight WEAPON alone. Understand?"

Red looked as if he were torn between prying the pair apart and backing Vincent up. Either way they needed to make a move fast. He jumped back as a scrap of smashed wood landed near his paws. "Both of you, shut up! We need to do something! Cid, if you have his gun, just give it back! I highly doubt he'll have the time to do anything, not when we're facing WEAPON. So just get over your little battle and straighten out your priorities!" He locked his teeth into Vincent's cape, dragging the taller man away as Cid fumbled under his jacket.

Slowly and almost with regret, Cid handed the Death Penalty back to Vincent. His hands shook as the gunman quickly checked the chamber, ensuring that it was still loaded. So maybe he still didn't completely trust Vincent with the gun. He had a good reason, after all. However, Red was right. There wouldn't be much time to do anything except fight the creature.

Crimson eyes locked with his, a shiver running down his back. He had seen that look before. It was the look of a killer, one who felt no remorse about bringing death. But before it had always seemed resistant. Maybe his willingness to kill himself had changed that. Was it possible that this wasn't the Vincent he knew? Had he really changed that much? The gaze ripped away, leaving him shaking. No, he wasn't the same any more.

Silent, Vincent moved forward, Red on his left. Cid watched in stunned amazement at the smooth methodical moves they both made, each blow landing the most damage possible. Had they all changed? Had _he_ changed as well? It was all confusing him and he lost his balance, slamming face-first into the ground as WEAPON's tail hooked behind his knees.

Grunting, he pulled himself up and shook his head clear. He could think of all that later. Right now they needed help. Glancing around, he caught sight of his spear, the metal gleaming in the sunlight where it had landed. He lurched to his feet, catching it in his right hand as he ran past, a yell ripping free from his throat. "Goddammit, fucking leave us alone!"

The spear drove deep into the hide, a pain-filled roar filling his ears as the monster threw him off. Dust filled his vision and pain flooded through his body where he laid, the dirty air making his choke. When he regained his sight, he gasped. WEAPON was flailing, snapping unsuccessfully at the spear lodged in its back. Vincent and Red were hanging back, the gunman running to his side. "Are you all right? It threw you pretty far. Nothing's broken, is it?"

Carefully he was sat up, his previous wounds stinging as the bandages cut into them. Wincing, he glared at the creature. It was taking off, the gusts of wind from its wings making the dust swirl. Thousands of tiny whirlwinds surrounded them, dissipating as the creature rose higher. "Yeah, you better run! You fuckin' coward, you better run goddammit!" I don't ever wanna see your ugly mug around here again!" He swung a fist in the direction of the departing WEAPON, cursing under his breath.

Vincent hissed as he pulled back Cid's jacket, the bandages slowly soaking to bright scarlet. "Where did you get these?" he asked in a low whisper. He hadn't noticed them earlier though he couldn't see how he had missed them. Cid winced as he gently touched one of the bandaged wounds.

"Back in Corel. No big deal though. Just a couple scrapes and shit." He smiled weakly as another tremor ran through the ground, Vincent stumbling to his knees. But the vibrations didn't stop this time. Instead they continued, the ground shaking violently. They heard a shout behind them and Cid saw Tifa, Cloud in the wheelchair before her. "Tifa! What the hell! You're supposed t' be in the damned clinic!"

Tifa jolted forward as the front wheels caught on a crack. "Yeah, well, we can't very well stay there when it collapses, can we?" She maneuvered around the fissure, crying out as another opened to her left. "What's going on!"

"The island's breaking." Cid whirled around, facing Vincent. The gunman had closed his eyes and had fallen silent.

"Breaking? What the fuck do you mean by breaking!" When he got no response, he turned back toward Tifa, waving hurriedly. "C'mon already! Vin says this island's not gonna last long!" He started forward to help her when another tremor shook him from his feet. "No! Tifa! Cloud!" He watched helpless as the two fell, plummeting into the swirling Lifestream below. "No!" Only Vincent's arms around his waist stopped him from reaching the edge of the crevice.

His blue eyes mirrored glowing green as a jet of Lifestream shot through the fissure, blanketing them in the mako flood. He gasped as the strong grip around his waist was torn away, Vincent disappearing from his sight as he felt the mako grow stronger, the flow separating them.

Vincent yelled out, Cid ripped from his arms. He had tried to keep them all together when the Lifestream had crested, but Red had slipped away as well. Now they were floating free, their bodies carried by the overflowing mako. He gulped a breath as he was forced under the green surface, his vision blacking out as he was slammed into something solid, his consciousness slipping away as easily as the mako itself.

------------------------------

Pain. It was the first sensation that greeted Vincent as he groaned. He clenched his hand, sand sifting through his fingers as he lifted it slightly. Prying open his eyes, he gasped. _Where am I? I don't recognize this…wait. Is this still Mideel?_ He pushed himself up slowly, hissing at the pain racing through his body. Once he managed to sit up, he quickly checked over his body. No major injuries, just a few scrapes and a rather large bruise on his side. Nothing else. He must have come off lucky. _But what about the others?_

It took a small struggle but he soon rose to his unsteady feet, crimson eyes tracing over the shore. Then a shock of black against the white sands. He staggered to the small body, shaking the girl's shoulder gently as he knelt beside her. When he received no answer his shaking became more urgent, his voice more strained. "Yuffie!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as one black eyebrow twitched, the obsidian eyes glittering under the half-opened lids. "Wh—what? Vincent? Ow!" She rose up, clutching her arm to her chest. A long cut ran down its smooth length, blood slowly dripping down her elbow to fall on the crystal sands. She winced as Vincent pulled her arm out, wiping it clean with his cloak. "Where are we?"

Silence greeted her question as Vincent took another look around the beach from his new position. Nothing else stood out of place. That was, nothing except the small black and white creature dragging itself toward them. "Vincent? Yuffie? Oh thank god I found you." Cait Sith's whiskers drooped as Yuffie picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Barret and Red are over there. I think they're all right."

The brush clung to Vincent's cloak as he pushed his way through. A few more palm fronds were moved aside and he fell backward, yelping as a fire-red creature met him, their noses almost touching. "Red!" He looked at the fire-cat, unaware his eyes were still wide with surprise.

"Wow. Keep that up and yer eyes'll fall out, ya know." A strong hand clasped around his arm, pulling him to his feet. Whirling around, he glanced away from Barret's eyes. "Damn. Didn't know ya had any emotions n here we find ya getting' spooked by Red! Gotta settle down a little, Vince." He slapped a hand against the gunman's back, ignoring his gasp to regain his breath.

So he'd found Yuffie, caught up with Cait Sith and Red and had been found by Barret. But what about the others? Cid and Cloud and Tifa? Were they all right? Were they lying somewhere hurt…or worse? He shook his head, ebony hair flying around his pale face. He couldn't think like that.

A wave crashed nearby and Vincent pulled away from Barret and the others. If he didn't find the three he could at least get a rough idea of where they were. He had a feeling they might still be on Mideel, but it wasn't very likely they were anywhere near the _Highwind_. Either way, finding the others came first.

He finally stumbled out to the ocean's edge, the turquoise waters lapping his boots. But there was no sign of Cid, Cloud or Tifa. Another wave rose toward him, cresting and softly swirling around his ankles. Nothing.

The scuffling of sand alerted him to the group's arrival behind him. Red padded through the sand until he was almost touching Vincent, the water rushing up to soak his paws. "No signs, nothing." He raised his muzzle to the sea air. "Where could they be?"

An answer hovered on Vincent's tongue, but he bit it back. The fire-cat jumped away as he moved forward and started fighting his way into the ocean. "Vincent? Vincent!" He whirled around as Barret and Yuffie joined him. "He's going insane! He's lost it, going out there like that!" Water splashed him as a large wave crested and he bristled. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Another wave hit Vincent as he glanced back and he gasped as the icy water reached his chest. But he kept moving forward. The next wave forced him under, choking his as his breath was stolen. As his ebony head burst back through the surface, he saw his target. The weight of his crimson cloak was dragging him down, but he ignored the fact. All that mattered was that he reached that bobbing golden head.

It took every bit of his strength to swim out to the blonde, wrapping an arm around Cid's waist. Blue eyes turned on him surprised, but he wasn't able to answer. _He's all right._ Relief flowed through Vincent as a different body was pushed into his arms, replacing Cid's. Tifa's eyes were closed, her breathing raspy and shallow.

Glancing over at Cid, he saw Cloud in his arms. How long had he been swimming with both of them? Exhaustion filled his cerulean eyes and they closed briefly as he dipped below the surface. A moment later he resurfaced, Cloud still unconscious.

Vincent was having his own trial with fighting the waves as they threatened to carry them further out into the open ocean. _This can't be happening. No. We need to get to shore! But…it's so far._ He coughed as salt water trickled down his throat. It was getting harder to swim every second and the shore still seemed as far away as it had.

"Shit." Cid shook his blonde hair away from his face, water droplets flying. His grip on Cloud slipped a little and he regained his hold, pulling the other blonde up higher. "Shit, I don't think…I don't think we're gonna make it, Vince." He smiled wryly at the raven-haired man. "Not…not unless we get a fuckin' miracle." He gasped down a breath as another wave crested behind his head. The water forced him down and he fought back to the surface, Cloud still held tight in his grasp.

Vincent glanced up into the sky. Maybe he was right. It seemed almost impossible right now. Not to mention that their strengths were fading fast. They wouldn't be able to last much longer. He almost laughed. "A miracle…would be…perfect right now."

Tifa slipped from his arms for a second, her weight pulling him down under the surface. He stared upward as he fought back up, the sunlight shimmering through the water. It almost seemed like a dream. _If only it were a dream._ It struck him as strange that it appeared so peaceful when their situation was anything but. Then the thought struck him. He glanced downward, the water distorting his view.

At first he thought it was just the water playing tricks on him. But as he narrowed his eyes, he saw it was true. They were only about three feet from the bottom, the sand below them mottled with the wave-shattered sunlight.

His head broke free again, air rushing into his lungs. Gasping, he pulled Tifa higher as she started coughing involuntarily, her body shaking in his arms. The cold was starting to get to him also. And to think that both of them, along with Cid, had all been in for who knew how much longer than he.

Turning the best he could, he caught Cid's gaze. "Cid! We're almost there. The…the bottom's just below us!" They would make it if he had to secure that promise himself. If he had to he would get them all to shore. Even if he didn't make it himself, he would make sure they did. What was he thinking? Why wouldn't he make it as well? Groaning, he pulled the brunette higher still, keeping her face clear from the water.

"Hey! Hey, it's them! Vincent! Cid!" Crimson eyes shot forward as Barret floundered out to them, waving his arms madly. "Hey, Cloud n Tifa too! Yuffie, get yer ass out here! We're gonna need help!" Yuffie soon splashed to his side, shading her eyes against the sunlight.

Vincent's feet brushed solid ground and he pushed forward. The sand slipped under his boots, but at least it was there. The water was still up to his chin and a few small waves rolled over his head, plastering his raven hair to his face. But he soon gained the traction he needed and sloshed forward until he felt the water dripping down his back, meeting the water at his hips. Barret took Tifa from his arms just in time as he fell to his knees, panting as the water lapped against his chest.

Cid collapsed next to him, Cloud now supported between Yuffie and Cait Sith's moogle. "Well," he gasped, placing a hand on the gunman's shoulder," We made it after all." He grinned up at Vincent as another wave rolled by, splashing his full in the face. He stood quickly, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled blindly to the shore. "Goddamn salt-water! This is why I never go swimmin' in th' ocean!" Shuffling up the beach, he dropped down and stretched out on the sun-warmed sand. "Now this, I could do this all day."

Vincent shook his head, pushing his sodden hair back from his face. A light smile settled itself on his lips and he followed Cid's lead, dragging himself up to the beach. But he thoughts of relaxing were quickly erased as he caught sight of Cloud and Tifa, now side-by-side near the water's edge.

Kneeling, he sent an anxious gaze at Barret. "Will they be all right?" Barret turned his eyes on Vincent, nodding. He watched as both were lifted and carried to a safer spot. Then Vincent's sights turned to the beach itself.

It was almost too clear that the town had been at least partially destroyed. In fact, it was hard that he had missed it in the first place. Wooden planks and debris covered the once-pristine shoreline. A few bottles shone brightly in the light and he saw a half buried shop sign, the letters still announcing some sort of sale. It was just about enough to make him take the sign, just to see what shop it had been, if they had been there, if they knew the owners. He suddenly thought back to the priest they had encountered many times in Mideel as he stood watching the town at work. He had said he would pray for them. But it appeared that the town itself had needed his prayers more than they had.

But that was over. He knew how it went. Even if the town hadn't been destroyed they would probably be seen as the ones who caused it all. After all, Shinra was trying to soil their names by placing the entire mess everyone was in on their shoulders. They would never be let back into the town. Or at least never welcomed back into the town as guests. He sighed. As much as he wished it wouldn't be that way he had the creeping suspicion it would. But then again, that town had surprised him on more than one occasion.

He moved away from the group, shuffling through the scattered remains of the town. Every once in a while he found something he knew for certain was from Mideel. But he found no other people. So was that a good thing? He glanced down at a bottle near his boot, the shimmering surface reflecting his image. He almost didn't recognize himself from the worn face to the overall exhaustion looming over his whole person. It just wasn't him. Closing his crimson eyes, he kicked at the bottle, the glass shattering into iridescent slivers of reflected light.

There was no way it was him. He had never been this person. He had always been the one who hung back until they were needed, the one everyone avoided, the one who had stayed to himself gazing into the past. And there he had been, taking charge of the situation. Maybe it had just been instinct for him to take the head of the group instead of passing it to Barret. Or maybe he was just changing.

He sighed, slumping to the sand and wrapped his arms around his knees. He didn't need the responsibility. After all, they had the others back. He just couldn't take handling something like that. It was hard to see how Cid did it, let alone Cloud or Tifa. Maybe they just had something he didn't. Either way it didn't matter. He wouldn't have anything to do with the front line anymore. He probably wouldn't even be part of the group for very much longer. _Not after Cloud wakes up and hears what all had happened while he was lost. He'd be a fool to keep me around._

Sighing again, he settled his forehead between his knees, closing his eyes. He just didn't want to think about any of it right now. They just had to all hope that Cloud _would_ wake up. He had been lost for some time now. Hadn't he found what he was looking for yet? Had he been _that_ lost inside himself?

Vincent had seen several people who had gone through the same thing back when he'd been kept along side Hojo's project. He had seen what falling into the depths of their own minds did to people. It changed them. But would Cloud be changed? After all, he was the only one to ever truly make it through Hojo's little science experiment. The recreation of Sephiroth. Jenova's reunion. Whatever it was called it all was the same to him: something that should have never been done.

A breeze rippled over his damp clothes, sending a chill down his back. He huddled deeper into his cloak, the soaked fabric clinging to him. It was almost suffocating. Almost suffocating, yet strangely comforting. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the scene before him. He had distanced himself from the good a good bit, their faded voices too far off for him to understand. But they had seen him leave. He had felt their eyes on his back as he had walked away. If they wanted him they knew where to come.

The sun sparkled down on the ocean, silver shimmers dancing above the surface. Every few minutes a wave would crest, pearly white foam resting against the sand as it retreated. _It's so peaceful. I just wish it could stay like this. Just this. Nothing else. No mission, no Shinra, no Sephiroth, no Meteor. Just this._

He was deep in his thoughts when a shuffling sounded behind him, two arms wrapping around him from behind. A chin settled on his shoulder, soft words whispered into his ear. "What're you thinkin' about? You look so calm."

Vincent leaned back into the embrace, resting his head against the man's chest. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Crimson eyes opened and he gazed half-focused up at the sky. Blue. Pure cerulean just like the eyes watching him right now. Leaning back more, he turned his gaze to meet Cid's.

"You sure?" His voice was soft as he reached up and brushed back a lock of his raven hair. "How do you stand this? Always getting' in your way an' all?" A gentle laugh passed through his lips. "Not that I don't like it long."

The gunner leaned his cheek against Cid's. He was surprised at the warmth of his lover's skin, but then again, he had been sitting here in the shade for a while. Anything would feel warm to him right now. "So you wouldn't like it if I cut it." He mumbled the words, wondering if Cid had actually heard them.

"What?" The blonde's eyebrows knit together. "You wouldn't dare." He smiled and set a small kiss upon the pale cheek. "But anyway, just thought I'd come tell you what's going on."

Vincent's head perked up. "Are they all right? Did they wake up?" A finger at his mouth made him fall silent, crimson eyes watching questioningly as Cid shook his head, laughing.

"Damn. I think you've been hangin' around Yuffie too long. Startin' to get all questiony like her. But yeah, they woke up. Both fine, just swallowed a little sea water. Nasty shit, but just a little won't hurt ya. They got lucky." He swiped a hand across his own hair, blonde bangs falling over his forehead. "Cloud was wonderin' about ya."

"You didn't tell him anything yet, did you?" The ebony head dipped again, the silken strands falling over his face. He didn't want to ever speak of those things again, but Cloud had to know. It would just be better if he was there to clarify things. If it was just sprung on him then Cloud might not know how to react and Vincent might not have a place with them anymore. Not if he didn't understand what he was told.

Cid sighed faintly, the breath flowing past Vincent's ear. "No. I didn't say anything. I made sure Barret wouldn't yap either. The kid just woke up. He doesn't need t' have all that pushed on him at once." He laid his head back down on Vincent's shoulder. "But I was really surprised today. That sure was a hell of a brave thing ya did, comin' out there like that."

Vincent shook his head. "I wasn't brave, I just wasn't thinking straight. I saw you and my mind went blank. It was the only thing I could think to do." He shivered as another breeze blew over them. The entire beach grew dark as a cloud passed overhead, shadowing the sands to grey. "I don't know how to be brave," he whispered.

Cid's head shot up and he stared at Vincent. "You know what? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." He wrapped his arms tighter, pressing his forehead into Vincent's back. "But then again, this is all bullshit if you ask me."

Biting his lip, Vincent hid the smile that tried to appear as Cid laughed softly. Quietly he opened his eyes, gazing out at the ocean before them. The sun was slowly sinking and he noted the faint ginger color that was starting to bleed into the clouds gathering overhead. He fell further into Cid's embrace, the sheer tenderness of the hand caressing his neck making him sigh. "You know, you never told me how you got those wounds…" A small bird flew into sight, drifting on the ocean winds and he followed it with tired eyes, slowly falling into a shallow sleep, the bird leading him into muted dreams. _Maybe a little sleep will make everything more bearable._

"Hmm?" Cid glanced around Vincent's shoulder, holding back his words. The crimson eyes had closed, the man lying in a half-way conscious sleep against his chest. Bowing his head slightly, he laid another soft kiss against his cheek and leaned his head against his lover's, golden threads mixing with ebony silk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, fluffy. Ah, I didn't mean for it to be so fluffy at the end, I swear. It just...happened. But not too much to say about this one that I haven't already. So, this is gonna be a short one. Plus I'm slightly tired and feeling a little emotionally drained. So yeah. I'll leave off with that note, and the normal soliciting of reviews. 'Cause I'm weird like that. Haha. Well, hope it still is somewhat good.


	23. While I Was Sleeping

Hohmigod, an update! XD Sorry, really sorry for taking a while. I got sidetracked by some other stuff and just wasn't in the Deceptions state of mind. But, I'm back. Yay. lol I would have had this done earlier, but I got a visit and wasn't able to work on it over the weekend and all that. So, many apologies. Hee hee. But yay, Cloud's back. lol But since I skipped the entire memory sequence with Cloud and Tifa, I decided to go through the explanation he gives inside the Highwind. I might have screwed up a few detail though because I haven't played the game for a while at all and that part was way in the past. So I forgot some stuff. And my memory is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Haha, but I got through it. But...it had to happen. And what's Cloud gonna do when he finds out some of what happened while he was away? Hmm? Interesting thoughts, haha. But anyway, sorry again for the delay and all that! Haha, but I seriously couldn't think of a title aside from that cheesy thing. I know it's almost the name of amovie and all, but it kind of fits. He's going over all that happened while he was all drugged out on mako. Haha, druggie Cloud. XD

**Chapter 22-WhileI Was Sleeping**

Cloud looked out at his audience, seven pairs of eyes and ears watching and listening, hanging on his every word. Placing a steadying hand on the table, he closed his eyes and began. "I—I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wasn't under my own control or…something like that. I'm not really sure. All I know is that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." He opened his blue eyes, watching the others.

Tifa looked away for a second before standing. "Cloud, it's not your fault. You couldn't help what—"

"No. It was all my fault. I—I'm not who you all think I am." He lowered his gaze. It hurt him to look upon the faces of the people who had trusted him with their lives, with their planet's life. And he had failed them all. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes as he thought over what he was about to say. "I…I'm not Cloud."

"That's ridiculous!" Tifa smacked her hand against the table, bringing his startled gaze upward. Her brown eyes were dark as she stared into his. "How can you not be Cloud? We grew up together! I know Cloud! _You_ are Cloud!" She swept a lock of hair behind her shoulder as it fell into her eyes. "You are the only Cloud there ever was."

Cloud gaped at her, grasping for any words that would come. "But…but I didn't do all that stuff I said. I wasn't the one there with Sephiroth. I never made it into SOLDIER. I was never higher than a common grunt in the force." Ashamed, he hung his head. So they knew now. Would they hate him? Would they make him leave? Would they ever be able to trust him again? "I was stealing someone else's life," he whispered.

Barret shook his head and reached up to rub his temple. "Whoa, wait a damn minute. You stole someone else's life? How th' hell can ya do that?"

A loud sigh sounded and everyone looked at Tifa, the brunette watching Cloud carefully. "Cloud, just tell them about Zack. That should explain everything." She laid her head on her arms and waited while the blonde remained silent. "Please? Just…explain it all like that and it will be better."

"But how do you know about Zack?"

"Don't you remember? I was there with you when you figured it all out." The blonde head shook, blue eyes confused. "I suppose you wouldn't," she said quietly. "But please explain it. For the rest of them."

Cloud still didn't understand what Tifa had meant by she had been there with him. He had been alone as far as he could remember when he'd encountered those memories of the past he'd made his own. But she was right. That was the only way to explain it clearly and as painlessly as possible. "All right. God, I don't even know where to start. It's just all—"

"Jest as long as ya say something soon that makes sense." Barret leaned back and folded his arms against his chest. "You're jest getting' more confusin' as ya go on." He knew the blonde had his moments, but this was getting out of hand in his opinion. Cloud had never acted like he was now. But then again, how much of Cloud's life had Barret seen? The big man put the question away, focusing on the blue-eyed blonde before them all.

Red lifted a paw, placing it on the table as if to signal his speaking. "Cloud? Why not start with this Zack? It seems that he is a big part of this so it's only logical to start there." He gently prodded the man with a calm gaze. "We're waiting."

Cloud gulped as he took a deep breath. "All right. Zack. I guess I should start from the beginning. What Tifa remembers, her and I growing up together and my leaving, that all did happen. But it was after that…that's what was fake. I never even got close to being a full SOLDIER. They said I wasn't good enough and tried to send me home." He paused, glancing to his right where his sword stood propped against the wall. "I couldn't go home. Not after I'd promised to come back a SOLDIER. Not after I'd failed like that. I joined the main ranks and became one of Shinra's grunts."

"It all went fine for years. I made a few acquaintances here and there, everything was going fine. Then we got the announcement that a mako reactor in a small town was malfunctioning. I was placed on the mission team along with a few other grunts and them. Sephiroth and Zack. Both were first class SOLDIERS, the best in their field. All those years I had dreamed of being like them and here was my chance to work with them. As expected, I was ecstatic. To work with my heroes? What else could a boy want? It wasn't until we were on the train that I found out we were going to Nibelheim. I panicked. I couldn't let the town see me like that."

He stopped, taking a breath. He had thought it would be hard to tell the story, but it seemed to be flowing out of him a hundred words at a time. Looking around the table, he saw Vincent move to sit up, speaking slowly. "This Zack. Was he the one we saw in those visions that Sephiroth showed us? The one who carried your sword?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. That was Zack. It was never me." Clearing his throat, he brushed a hand through his blonde hair. "That was him. He befriended me somewhat through the trip and tried his best to comfort me even though he didn't understand what was wrong. But I knew where I was headed and I didn't want to face it no matter how much encouragement I got from him."

"When we arrived I hid myself. I couldn't face anyone. It almost killed me to see you standing there, Tifa, and not be able to do anything. But I had to stay hidden or else everyone would know my failure. Zack and Sephiroth supervised the entire ordeal until Sephiroth went insane. He slaughtered my entire village almost in front of my eyes. My hero had destroyed my hometown. When I found out that he had gone to the reactor while Tifa was there, I panicked again. I knew she was in danger, but Zack ordered me to help Zangan while he went after the two."

"I finally was able to make it to the reactor, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. First off was Tifa's father." He fell silent at this point as Tifa lowered her eyes. "I kept going and found Tifa inside. I thought she was dead at first, but she was only unconscious. I remember looking up and seeing Zack. He was badly wounded, lying in the crumpled remains of one of the reactor pods where I figured Sephiroth had thrown him. All I felt was the anger that everything was going wrong. Sephiroth had destroyed my town, my family, my friends, my life. I had nothing left except to take him down. If I was to die, he would too."

He took a shuddering breath as the images raced through his mind. Zack's bloody body, Tifa's unconscious form, the village in a raging fire, Sephiroth standing stoically and showing no emotion. It wasn't hard to see the silver-haired man going insane; he had just could have never seen it coming true. "The last words I heard from Zack there were 'finish him off, Cloud'. Those words still haunt me because I never did that. It was one of the last orders he ever gave me and I still haven't completed it."

"But that day I tried. That was the day I took up Zack's sword and took a stand against the man who had ruined my life. I though the first blow had finished him off. No one could possibly survive a sword through the chest."

"No one normal, anyway," Cid grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette. After tapping it on the table a few times, he replaced it to the pack, looking back at Cloud. "Well?"

"Yes. No one normal. But he wasn't normal. I had never felt anything like the burning pain of his sword slicing through me. I don't know how I survived that alone. But the next time I opened my eyes, I was standing and watching him fall into the mako below. After that, nothing. At least not until I awoke inside a capsule, Zack in another to my side"

"He managed to explain that Shinra's main scientist, Hojo, had taken us as test subjects. They told us several things but we both knew the truth. Hojo wanted to recreate Sephiroth using the men who had defeated him. His plan may have worked if we hadn't escaped one day. Or, more like Zack escaped with me in tow."

"By then I had gone through far too much exposure to mako and was in the same state I had been in before. The mako poisoning had left me incapable of anything except a blurred vision of the world. But I couldn't walk, talk, nothing. I was, in a sense, not alive. At least not consciously alive. I remember Zack and a truck. He had gotten us a ride while we were on the run from Shinra. He was talking about what we would do with our lives now, where we would go."

"We got let off somewhere around the Midgar area and everything seemed fine until we heard them. Gunshots fired around us and Zack was hit. I was only able to lie there while Shinra grunts, the same people I had worked with for years, surrounded him and killed him in cold blood, right before my eyes. I still hear those gunshots sometimes when it's too quiet, but I never understood them until I remembered. But they left me to die out there. I'm not sure how long I laid there just staring at Zack's lifeless body. The only person in Shinra who had cared for me whatsoever was dead and I was alone."

"Eventually I was able to move and took his sword, somehow gaining the impression that he had never existed. It was probably the mako poisoning, but I believed it all. I believed that I had been the SOLDIER first class; I believed that I had been alongside Sephiroth; I believed that I was Zack. I made it back to Midgar where I was found by Tifa and, well…you all know the rest from there. I am the master of my own imaginary world." Silence fell across the room, all eyes turned on the blonde. Fighting the threatening emotions crowding his mind, he sat down, leaning his forehead against his palm. He had told his story. Now they had to choose.

"I don't ever expect you to forgive me. There's no possible way, I know. I just want to say I'm sorry and that…that it never should have happened. It may be best if I just le—"

"Cloud Strife! Don't you dare finish that sentence or by god, I'll hurt you!" Tifa stood quickly, leaning on the table. "How could you ever think of leaving us?"

Barret narrowed his black eyes, staring at the youth. "Are ya insane? Yer thinkin' of leavin' us?" He stood also, pounding a fist against the hard wood. "I swear t' everythin' that means anythin', if ya leave I'll track yer ass down n' make ya come back if it fuckin' kills me."

"I'm with 'im." Cid joined the other two, crossing his arms. "You're th' leader, Cloud. And we need a leader. It can't be me, it can't be Tifa. It's you. You're th' only one who knows what t' do an' when t' do it. You say there's no way we can forgive you. Well, do you know what's goin' on in our minds? Fuck, you don't even know what's goin' on in your own mind half the damn time. So don't go puttin' words int' our fuckin' mouths, 'kay? If we were gonna get rid of you an' never forgive you, we would have left your skinny ass on Mideel. We wouldn't have come for you and you'd still be wonderin' if your name was Cloud or Cracker. You see where I'm getting' at?" He stopped abruptly, staring steadily at the other blonde.

Cloud lowered his gaze, smiling slightly. They all had good points. He wanted to believe them, but were they truly speaking what they meant? "But I could do it again. I could go under at any moment, you just never know. I could turn on you at any time."

A small black and white cat jumped onto the table and padded up to him, whiskers quivering. "Cloud, that won't happen. You won't let it happen again and now we know it all. We won't let it happen either. Don't let us down, Cloud. We need you."

"Yeah, 'cause Cid's th' worst leader ever. We need someone who can tell his ass from the next hill." Barret grinned and watched as both blondes laughed. He had made his point. So had almost everyone else. Now it was up to Cloud.

A silence fell across them again as Vincent stood, his crimson eyes closed. "Cloud. You may not see it, but we do need you. In our on ways, we are all lost like you. No one truly knows what will happen or if they could turn on each other in the next instant. It's a fact of the world and we must all get used to it. But," he raised his head and opened his eyes, the crimson gaze settling on Cloud's face, "as the fact that we are all going through it, there's no reason you should leave. If that were the reason to leave, we would all be on our separate paths right now and considering ourselves unworthy to help each other. But it needs to be said that we do trust you."

Cloud watched in amazement as the gunman closed his crimson eyes again. He had never heard the man speak so much before in one moment and he had never heard something like that fall from those pale lips. But everything that he had said made complete sense. When he stopped to think about it no one in the room had gone through life without some sort of event that could have destroyed their lives. But they had transcended those events and found ways to still go on. Maybe he had a lesson to learn and they were the ones to teach him.

Sighing, he looked back up, his blue gaze crossing the table. A small smile breeched his solemn expression. "All right, I'll stay. I'll stay and fight if you'll still have me." He raised his head and smiled wider as the group looked at him expectantly. "Well, I guess it's like you always used to say Barret."

The big man laughed. "There ain't no gettin' offa this train!" Cloud smiled as he echoed the words, the group joining in as the silence dissolved into scattered conversation and laughter.

"Uh, geez." Cloud stretched his arms above his head as he walked through the _Highwind_. The sun was almost blinding as it shone through the windows and he smiled. _It's hard to believe that just yesterday all that happened. I'm still amazed that I'm still here. Guess I was jumping to conclusions._ He glanced up at the clock over the cockpit door. Eight fifteen. Still early. He knew from the past that Tifa liked to sleep in as did Barret. When they could, anyway. _Maybe I'll go find Cid, ask him what all's been going on. We need to figure out where to go next. _

Nodding at his decision, he started down the hallway. He knew where everyone's rooms were. Tifa had shown him around briefly last night. It still stunned him that Cid had built this airship himself. He stopped and peeked out of a window, the trees moving gently in the wind. They had landed for the night on the coast of the Eastern Continent. In the distance he could see Fort Condor, but it was different. The golden bird was no longer settled on the top. Shrugging, he added it to the list of questions he would ask the pilot.

He turned away and started down another hallway, the light fading as he moved deeper into the ship. He mentally pointed out the different rooms as he passed, picking Tifa, Yuffie and Barret's rooms out easily. He knew that Red preferred to sleep in the cargo hold where he had easy access to the lower balcony. He also figured that Cait Sith was in Yuffie's room, the little cat curled up in the girl's arms. She didn't seem to mind that he was a robot or that he was being controlled by a man they had never seen. It seemed she just took a liking to cuddling the tiny creature. He wondered briefly how the man who controlled Cait Sith felt about it.

He finally caught sight of the last corridor where Cid's room was. _Wait. I just realized that Tifa never told me where Vincent sleeps. I could talk to him since he seems to understand all this best. And I sort of want to find out why he seems different. He'd never spoken like he did yesterday. I think that was the most amount of words I'd ever heard come out of him at once._ But he didn't know the room. He thought about asking Tifa, but quickly abandoned the idea since she was most likely still asleep. Cid could probably tell him. He knew the pilot had a habit of getting up rather early. Shaking his head, he continued on his original path and made a mental note to ask Tifa to explain better next time.

"Vincent." The whisper sliced through his dreams and he groaned, rolling over. "Vince, come on." Groaning again, he stuffed his face in the pillow. He didn't want to wake up no matter who was doing the waking. "Vince, don't make me wake you up by force. I'll do it."

He pushed his face further into the fabric. "I don't want to get up," he mumbled. He felt a hand rub his back through the blanket and he sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm tired. Let me go back to sleep, please." The hand moved upward, moving his hair away from the pale neck. Fingers ran over his skin and were replaced by something far warmer. He moved slightly as the kisses continued along his neck to his ear.

"All right, guess you leave me no choice." The soft lips gently caressed his earlobe and he smiled into the pillow. The other man wasn't about to give up. Carefully he rolled over gazing up at the blonde with half-closed crimson eyes. "Hah. See? It worked." Cid gave him a small grin.

"Maybe." The gunner reached up, wrapping his bare arms around the pilot's neck and dragging him down. "But who's to say I won't just fall back asleep?" The blue eyes smirked at him as he kissed his lover.

Cid pulled away just slightly, his forehead against Vincent's. "Because you won't if I'm doing this." A grin settled on his lips as he reached under the blanket, stroking Vincent's pale chest. He leaned down to kiss him again, his mouth moving away from the gunner's lips to his throat.

Vincent sighed as the caresses continued along his shoulder, the blanket pulled away to reveal his bare chest. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms tighter. Fingers entwined into the golden hair as Cid's kisses steadily moved downward, passing over his milky skin. He gasped as the pilot's mouth covered a pert nipple, teeth nipping gently. A soft moan slipped free and he arched his back into the blonde while hands roamed his lower waist.

"Hey Cid, you up?"

The door opened suddenly and Vincent shot upward, crimson eyes wide at the sight of the second blonde. "C—Cloud!"

The pilot abandoned his work, turning quickly to see the mercenary gaping. "Cloud?" He saw the blue eyes darting from him to Vincent and scrambled off of the bed, straightening his jacket. "Cloud, I can explain. Cloud, hey Cloud, wait!"

But the blonde swordsman had already stumbled away from the door. With a quick glance to Vincent, Cid followed him, grasping the tanned arm as he caught up. "Dammit Cloud, let me explain."

"No. No, no, no, no." The spiky head shook back and forth as if he was trying to erase the image he'd just seen. "There's no explanation needed! You—you're—I can't believe this!" He yanked his arm loose, flinging them out wide. "You're—"

"Cloud?" Tifa stepped out of her room, wiping her eyes. "Something wrong? Why're you shouting like that?" Yuffie popped her head out of her door, Cait Sith settled in her arms. Barret also joined them, rubbing his head in confusion.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? He's what's wrong!" He pointed at Cid, the pilot turning his head slightly. "He was in there kissing, hugging, no, practically _molesting_ Vincent!" He waved his arms wildly, blue eyes aimed at the pilot.

"He was not molesting me, Cloud." The group looked as a whole behind Cid where Vincent was standing, only a bathrobe covering his thin body. "But if you will let us explain then it wouldn't seem so bad."

Cloud shook his head again. "No! Like I said, it needs no explanation! I'm not blind! I can see what's going on here and I don't need you two to spell it out like I'm a little kid!" He huffed, staring at the pair incredulously.

Growling, Cid threw up his arms. "Fine! Be your stubborn-ass self! Goddammit that we try to make you understand!" He whirled around, brushing past Vincent as he stormed away. Vincent glanced from the pilot to the group, shaking his ebony head. Turning away, he followed the man in silence.

"Ah, dammit!" Cloud crossed his arms and stared after the pair. "What the hell's going on here?" He turned his eyes on the others, watching as Barret and Yuffie both disappeared into their own rooms. "Hey, what the—where are you going?"

Tifa mirrored him and crossed her own arms. "You should have just let them talk. It's not what you think." The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I've know about it this whole time. The rest of them found out while you were in Mideel." She tilted her head, giving him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't pin them down like that."

"Pin—pin them down? How the hell am I pinning them down? All _I_ did was walk in on them having a tumble on the bed! So how is that pin—"

"Cloud! You blew up at them! I never thought you'd be like this. Even Barret understood it better than you." She glared at the blonde. "I never knew you were homophobic."

Sighing, the swordsman rubbed his forehead. "I'm not. I could care less if two guys are with each other. But it's _them_. It's just not…"

"Right? How does that figure in?" The brunette leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe she was making this much of a stand, but then again, who else would? Cid didn't have the patience to deal with Cloud like this and Vincent was the only one who could calm the pilot down. The others didn't care what Cloud thought about it one way or another. So that left her. "Well?"

"It's Cid and Vincent." He stretched it out, emphasizing his point.

"I'm aware of that, Cloud."

"But…I can see Vincent. He's always been a little strange and we don't know squat about the guy other than he's some experiment Hojo screwed with." He saw Tifa frown at his choice of words. "Not that way. But I can see Vincent being that way. But Cid? Damn, Cid's as straight as a guy can be!"

Tifa shook her head and closed her brown eyes. "Cid's about as straight as a circle, Cloud. He's the one who started it all, not Vincent." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, a skeptical look coming into his cerulean eyes. "It's not about the sex with them. They're in it for the love. Figure it out from there." She turned, her umber hair tossed over her shoulder as she closed her door on him.

Silence filled the corridor as Cloud stared at the closed doors. Was everyone truly mad at him? So he'd been surprised. Anyone would have done the same if they found out their teammates were sleeping with each other. And maybe he had overreacted a little. He understood now why Tifa hadn't shown him Vincent's room location. It was the same as Cid's.

But what the girl had said was hanging in his mind. They were in love? It wasn't just some mutual want for another person's body? He had heard of that sort of thing happening, but he never expected it to happen so close to himself. But from Tifa's words it appeared as though it had been going on for a while.

He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets along with his pride and started down the corridor. If he wanted answers he would have to suck up and apologize. He at least saw that clearly. Everything else about it all seemed a blur though. The pilot's door came into sight and he slowed, pressing his ear against the wood. Voices filtered through to him, one soft and low, the other loud enough to understand.

"That goddamned kid, who does he think he is? Thinks he can just start sayin' what's wrong an' what's right. No, don't even think about tryin' t' calm me down; I'm royally pissed at the little asshole! He should've kept his nose outta our business if he didn't want t' know!"

Cloud bit his lip as the first voice spoke again, the gentle measured tones barely audible through the door. "Cid, he just doesn't understand. Give him some time and it'll sink in that it's not what it seems. But I suppose it's partially our fault. The door wasn't locked."

"Don't start on me not lockin' the fuckin' door. It was closed. He could've knocked." He heard a loud sigh and the pilot's voice softened in tone. "I just don't know. We already went through this when Barret an' th' others found out. Now we have t' go through it again? What about everyone else in th' world we know? What about when we have t' explain t' them? Shit. It only seems t' be getting' harder, Vince. I just don't know what t' do anymore. Maybe it would be best it we weren't—"

"Cid, don't start doing that. I know it's hard, but…I'll talk to him. If I have to force him, I'll make him understand. And if he doesn't…well, that's his own problem. I love you and I won't let something this small break us apart." The voice stopped and Cloud backed up as he heard a hand on the door. It opened and he stared into surprised crimson eyes.

"Vincent, I just—"

"Not here," he said quietly as he took hold of the blonde's arm. When they were a fair distance from the room, the gunner turned and faced him. "You heard, didn't you?"

Cloud shook his head violently. "No, I heard nothing. I was just—"

"I'm not deaf or blind, Cloud. Or stupid, for that matter." He folded his thin arms and turned away to gaze out of the nearest window. "I know you were out there listening." Though his voice was soft and calm, almost the same tone he'd held with Cid, it was missing the gentleness. Cloud could tell he was bothered by everything even though he didn't show it.

The blonde stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Yeah, but I didn't really hear anything. But I was actually going to…say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that, it's just…I don't know. I'm not used to dealing with these kinds of things." He sighed and moved over to Vincent's side. "Tifa explained it somewhat. That you guys aren't in it for just each other. That you're in it for love. Is that right?"

Vincent aimed his crimson eyes on Cloud and the blonde could see the sheer sincerity swirling in them. "Yes. It might just seem like we are fooling around as some people like to call it, but we are truly in it for more reasons. I'm not sure how to explain it any different words other than, yes, we do love each other."

The mercenary nodded his head. "So…how long has this been going on? Tifa said something about while I was in Mideel."

"Oh. No. That's when the others discovered it. No, we were actually together back in the Whirlwind Maze. Actually, that night before we entered when everyone was suspecting…things." His voice fell silent and he stared out at the green fields around the _Highwind_.

Cloud jolted, surprise shaking him. Back then? How had he never seen it? How had he not known? Was it simply because they didn't have to hide it anymore that he'd found out? "So…is there anything else I should know about? Anything that happened while I was away that I might stumble across like this whole deal?"

Vincent lowered his head, thinking. "We've been collecting huge materia from Shinra. They are planning on sending a rocket up to Meteor in hopes the rocket and materia will destroy it." A small look of shame crossed his face. "But other than that…nothing." He couldn't tell Cloud about himself. He still feared what the blonde youth's reaction would be.

"That's it?" Cloud took another look at Vincent, his blue eyes suspicious. "Why do I have the feeling there's more that that?" He took a breath, watching the raven-haired gunman shift around. "Vincent, please. Just tell me—" He cut himself off as Vincent pulled the top of the robe open, the mark over his left breast all too clear. "Vincent. What…what happened?"

The crimson gaze looked away. "I couldn't take it anymore and tried to kill myself," he whispered sadly. Cloud gasped slightly, staring at the gunner. "I had found out several things that I didn't want to know and, combined with everything that had happened, I felt like I couldn't take any more. I regret what I did. I just lost it all back then and the only thing I could think to do was to kill myself. It seemed the only way out. I didn't know what else to—"

"Vincent, stop!" Cloud held out a hand. "I get it. You don't have to keep explaining." He had never seen the crimson-eyed man like this before, rambling almost incoherently. "I know how it's like to feel like everything's going wrong and will never be right again, but still. Suicide? I never thought someone like you would do that. I always saw you as stronger than that." He shook his head, blonde spikes falling over his eyes.

"I understand." Vincent lowered his head even further, his hair forming a raven waterfall over his face. "I—I'll leave then. I can see why you wouldn't want someone with a weakness like that around." He nodded his head once before starting to turn away.

"No, no wait! Vincent, dammit, I never said I wanted you gone. I just said that I never saw you as doing something like that. But I definitely don't want you to leave. Hell, you're one of the best fighters I've ever met." He rubbed the back of his head. "I would never ask you to leave. I'm fine with all of this, really. A little disappointed, but fine. I…I just need a little time to get used to it all." The ebony-haired man flinched as he reached out and touched the cotton-clad shoulder. "Really. So, just a little time? And…can you explain that to Cid and tell him I'm sorry? I don't think he'd want to see me right now."

Vincent smiled. It was small, but it was there. _Maybe this whole thing was for the better. It seems to have changed him. I've never seen him like this._ He smiled back and watched as the gunner strode away, the sun shining on his obsidian locks as he passed by the windows. _Yes, he's definitely changed_, Cloud thought as he smiled again.

"All right! Let's get this girl goin'!" Cid pulled down on a lever, laughing as the _Highwind _lurched into the air and began rising steadily. He reached out and caught Vincent as the taller man stumbled from the advance and grinned. "God, it feels fuckin' great t' be back in th' big blue. 'Specially when it's not the damn ocean!" He laughed again, pullin Vincent closer. Ever since he had heard that Cloud had thrown his giant ego away and apologized, he'd been in the best mood ever.

Brushing his long hair back, the gunman smiled. "Happy are we?" he asked as he steadied himself with the pilot's shoulder.

Cid wrapped his free arm around the slim waist and checked that they were still alone. "Happy? Sure as hell am. Although," he tilted his head, nipping at the other man's neck, "I would be fuckin' ecstatic if we were doin' somethin' else right now." He grinned as Vincent shot him a warning look. "Yeah, yeah, not right now." He laughed again as he rubbed the gunner's back.

Vincent tried to give him a stern look but he failed, laughing lightly. "I believe you have a problem. Can't you wait even a little bit? You've a job to do." He unwound himself from the blonde pilot, gasping as a cold hand reached under his shirt, drawing him back. "Cid, come on."

"You come on," he whispered as he kissed the smooth neck, nipping lightly as Vincent's right ear. "Hell, we're alone, aren't we? I can always get th' trainee up here an' then we can—"

"Cid. Not right now." Crimson eyes gazed at him softly. "You really do have a problem. I think that nicotine and caffeine aren't the only things you're addicted to." His earned response was another nibble on his earlobe. He shook his head, sighing. "What am I going to do with you?"

The blonde chuckled as he aimed his blue eyes forward again. "Not my fault that you're so fuckin' irresistible. Maybe then I'd be able t' contain myself. Maybe." He glanced back at the gunner, grinning widely. "And, it's not my fault that we got interrupted." Another kiss was laid on the gently curving throat and he smiled, the vibrations from Vincent's voice running through his lips.

"Maybe not, but I should think that you could hold off for longer than a day." His thin hand reached up, pushing the hair away from his face.

"You should, but you don't," Cid's whisper ran along Vincent's throat as he spoke, the pilot's mouth brushing his skin just barely. The ebony-haired man shivered as the kisses trailed along his chin.

The door slipped shut quietly behind them, Cloud turning back to Tifa. She had brought him up here to tell Cid the plans when they had seen Vincent with him. Tifa had insisted that they leave them be, but it didn't stop her from making him look through a tiny crack in the open door to confirm what she had told him. But even now he was still a little skeptical. "You know, I was all for believing you, but after watching Cid I have one question. Are you sure they're not just in it for the sex?"

Tifa smacked her forehead. _What a time for Cid to get one of his primal urges_, she thought silently. Sighing, she pushed open the door, watching as both men turned toward her, the pilot's arm still around Vincent's waist. "Okay. Break it up guys. We've got work to do, don't we? Cloud?"

The second blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Okay. So Tifa's filled me in on everything pretty much and I guess we need to head toward Junon. That's where they'd have to take the huge materia to get it to Rocket Town, right? To get it on the ship or whatever they're using?" He raised his hands slightly, shrugging.

"Rocket Town?" Cid shook his head. "What's Rocket Town got t' do with anything? I thought they were gonna shoot th' materia at Meteor on a rock…oh no. Oh no, they are not! They are not fuckin' with my town or my rocket, goddammit! I'll kick all of their sleazy corporate asses before they can do anything, I swear it!" He smacked the wheel, turning it sharply. "We're goin' t' Junon an' head 'em off before they can do shit, right? Right!"

"Right." Cloud echoed the shout, his face calm as the _Highwind_ turned toward their next target, the lights of the ocean port already gleaming in the distance.

Whee. Somewhat juicy fluff. XD I seriously love that phrase now. Gotta thank Toystore for that. lol But this chapter's a little too soft for me for some reason. Maybe it's just because the majority of it is Cloud explaining the whole Zack deal. But I almost feel sorry for Cloud, walking in on Cid and Vin like that. Hee hee, talk about your mental trauma. Especially when you're not expecting it. XD But I'm sorry for how Cloud acts at first. But almost everyone automatically pegs him as either gay or all for it in fandom, not that's I'm not guilty lol, but I guess I was going for a different first impression. But I think I've finally figured out for myself why Tifa is so supportive of them. Hee hee. She sees it as a way to ensure less competition for Cloud. I'm sorry, I just do for some odd reason. Not that I want Cloud with Tifa. I much prefer other pairings. Haha, I'm innocent! Really! Not. Bad yaoi. But it just seems that maybe she sees Vincent as a threat toward her chances with Cloud? Hell, he's smexy enough to get anyone he wants. lmao Smexy Vincent. Haha, I'm talkative today. Oh well. But yep, next up is that fun little trip to Junon. I swear, I kept getting lost in that stupid airstrip. XD Maybe that's just me. But yeah. At least we get to see Reno next chapter. Yay.

Woot. I actually updated, so pwease gimme reviews? Hee hee, I'm starting to sound like some pathetic child. Oh well, maybe I am. XD A pathetic 18-year old child. lol Asking for reviews on a yaoi story. Haha, I'm so weird.


	24. Every Action Has Its Consequence

This can't be real...an update? O.o But it is! Oh my god! lol I was beginning to think I'd never get out of that writer's block. But I was saved and managed to pop this little thing out! Haha, little. Yeah right. Longest I've done so far. But anyway, for some reason the Junon airstrip did not want to be written. I don't know why. But yeah. Maybe I was dreading the Carry Armor? I hated that thing. Really. Would have been cool if it was fighting for me, but that's not the way it goes. So anyway, enough with the random chat, on with the chapter! Really sorry for taking so long! I mean that.

**Chapter 23--Every Action has its Consequence**

"Sorry buddy, but this elevator's Shinra only. So scram." The guard turned his back on the group and returned to chatting with his friend. "Damn outsiders. Don't know the rules of a place then expect to just go bargin' in. Who the hell do they think they—"

"Goddammit you fuckin' asshole, let us in that damn elevator now!" The guard was caught by the collar of his shirt and he grunted as the middle-sized blonde picked him off of the ground. His toes just barely touched the ground as he hung from the pilot's fists. The blazing blue eyes were whipped at his friend. "An' don't you get any ideas pal. You want yer friend t' be fine? Let us in th' damned elevator. We got business with Shinra an' I'll be fuckin' damned if we don't get there in the next five minutes."

The guard grimaced as the grip was tightened and a puff of smoke floated into his face. "A—all right, fine." The blonde released him and he dropped back to his feet, gasping for air. _The little guy was stronger than he looked._ "I'll let you all go, but not for nothing." He watched as the blonde raised his fist again, threatening him. "Thirty gil."

"Thirty gil. Thirty gil my ass! You're not getting' any of our damned mo—"

"Cid! Please calm down. You're going to get us more attention than we want." Cloud pushed the pilot back, digging for his bag. "We'll pay it. Just get us up there and fast." He glared at the second blonde as the door opened slowly.

The two guards watched cautiously as the two blondes and a third man with shining black hair enter the elevator. Cloud held a hand across the door and leaned out, Tifa running to him. "You're in charge of the rest, okay? You can get the inn rooms and meet us in a few days?" She nodded to each, smiling. "All right. And one of us will call you if we get into any trouble. So be ready at any time, right?"

"Right." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck in a small hug. "Be careful, okay?" she asked as she released him, watching the door close.

"Sure will," he called back. Then the door snapped shut and Cloud stepped back against the wall. "Well, guess we're on our way. What do you think we'll find?" A few possibilities were chasing themselves around in his head and he didn't particularly like any of them.

"Fuck if I know," Cid grumbled as he pulled a cigarette free from his jacket pocket. Stuffing it in his mouth, he searched his pants pocket, dragging a lighter free and inhaling the first puff. He smiled grimly, thinking along the same lines as Cloud. "One thing's for sure. We'll probably have t' face th' damned Shinra more that we want to."

Cloud nodded. "That's definitely for sure. Just wonder if they ever got the Turks back in order or if they're still trying to deal with that new girl." He noticed the flinch from Vincent as he said the group's name and regretted it. "I'm sorry. I forgot about you being—"

"It's nothing. Just a leftover reaction." Vincent lowered his face, hiding the bottom half behind his cloak. Reaching to his side he pulled free his gun and looked over it quickly. The materia he'd placed were still in the right slots along with a fresh load of bullets. Cid tensed lightly off to his side at the sight of the gun, but he ignored the blonde. "Are we ready?"

Cloud took a deep breath. He had no idea what they would face once they stepped off of the elevator. Would anything even happen? He had no idea whatsoever. Bracing himself as their ascent slowed, he gripped the handle of his sword just in case he would need it. You could never be too safe after all.

The door shook slightly as it slid open, the lights from the hallway shining into the elevator. Cloud stepped out first, his grip still firm on the hilt of his sword. "I think it's good. Don't see anything." He turned around and waved the other two out.

A low pounding was heard outside and after glancing to make sure Cloud and Vincent were occupied, Cid poked his head outside of the hallway door. Another hallway. Sighing, he inhaled a breath of smoke and stepped into the corridor. Cloud soon followed out of curiosity, Vincent behind him out of habit. "So, exactly what are we lookin' for here?"

The younger blonde slipped past him and pushed open the door at the end of the corridor, light bursting through into their faces. "That. The airstrip base." He disappeared into the blinding light and Cid hurried to catch up before he lost the boy. "Come on! We need to find that reactor!"

Cloud started down the strip at a full run, but stumbled as he tripped over a child. The little boy had been running toward him and neither had seen each other. He managed to right himself and looked back at the dazed child. "Hey, are you all right? Really sorry about that. I didn't see you."

The boy looked up at Cloud. "Nah, I'm fine. Hey. What's with that big sword? Are you with Shinra or something?" He pointed at Cloud's back as Cid and Vincent caught up to them.

"Shinra?" Cid eyed the boy cautiously. "Nah, we're th' one's tryin' t' stop 'em." When the boy cocked his head with confusion, he reached up and rubbed his neck. "Ever heard of Avalanche, kid?"

The boy's eyes grew wide at the mention of the group and stumbled backward. "You—you're the guys who brought Meteor! What are you doing here? You should be in jail!" The three looked at each other warily as he turned around and dashed into one of the shops.

"Well. Wasn't that interesting." Cloud turned to Cid. "Next time, I suggest you don't say anything. If you remember, Shinra blamed us for summoning Meteor. Even though it was my fault, it has nothing to do with you two or the others." He reached behind him and pulled his sword loose, thrusting it into the pavement in front of him.

"Bullshit. It wasn't your fuckin' fault so stop goin' on about that. It was all Shinra from th' start." Cid paused. "But we shouldn't be stickin' out so much. And we wouldn't if you didn't have that thing stabbin' anything less than five feet from you." He leaned on the hilt of Cloud's sword, nudging it with his foot.

"Well, what do you suggest then? You don't exactly have a tiny weapon either." He pulled the sword loose, shoving Cid off as he did. Swinging the blade upward, he settled it into the sheath strapped across his back.

The elder blonde pulled a short metal rod loose from his belt, laughing. "This thing? You're fuckin' kidding, right? Least mine slides into itself. It doesn't stay that long." He waved the piece of metal and pressed a small switch near his thumb, laughing again as Cloud ducked away with a shout from the extended spear. "A little jumpy there?"

"You almost impaled me with that thing! You're lucky I don't shove it up your ass, you jerk." Cloud pushed the spear away, avoiding the razor-sharp tip. He started to pull it free from the pilot's grasp when Vincent beat him to it.

The crimson eyes traveled down the length as he balanced it in one hand. "So that's how it works," he mumbled. "I always wondered where you hid it." He flicked the switch, watching as the spear contracted back to the foot-long length again, the razor edge hidden safely inside. The blonde accepted it as Vincent handed it back carefully. "But, I might suggest that you do get a different weapon, Cloud. He does have a point."

"So you think I should ditch the sword? But what the hell am I going to use—"

"For God-fuckin'-sakes Cloud, he didn't say go unarmed, he said switch. Get something smaller or less noticeable. Hell, I'll do it too. This thing's getting' a little dull anyway. Doesn't mean I'm completely tradin' though." He nodded toward the shop across the pavement from Cloud. "There. We'll just go in there an' do it an' stop arguin' about it, all right?"

Cloud threw up his hands. "All right, fine! God. I didn't know I'd be facing a two-headed demon here." He stalked off toward the shop, leaving Cid and Vincent to watch him push through the door.

The gunner lowered his crimson eyes. "I have a feeling that he still isn't all right with this," he said softly as he gazed over at Cid. "Do you think he ever will?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe. But fuck, the kid's gone through a lot. It's gotta be kinda weird to come back from all that shit and find out his two friends are fuckin' each other." He shoved the spear back into his belt and laid an arm across Vincent's shoulder. "Come on, we'd better get over there before he gets something that could reach th' fuckin' Meteor itself."

"Such the eloquent speaker," the gunner mumbled. "But, true enough. And he does have the tendency to choose large weapons, doesn't he?" Vincent buckled slightly under the pilot's weight as they crossed the pavement. Cid paused outside of the shop and unwound his arm from the other's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Cid glanced inside at Cloud who was looking at a few blades hanging on the wall and then turned his eyes to the surrounding area. "I just think it might be a little better if you stayed out here. Keep an eye out an' all that shit. That's all."

The gunner nodded. "Sounds like an idea." He moved off to the side where the canopy over the door was casting some shade. "Don't forget to tell Cloud so he doesn't think I've disappeared."

Blue eyes shone brightly as Cid glanced back into the shop. "Sure thing." He reached up and pulled the pale face down, kissing Vincent on the cheek lightly.

"All right! Break it up and get your ass in here Cid. We don't need you sharing your bedroom moments with the world." Cloud appeared and took hold of the pilot's arm, dragging him into the shop.

Vincent shook his head as he heard the two arguing over the items inside. Sighing, he glanced around at the few people milling around in the sun. He was about to check inside when a familiar voice reached him. Whirling around, he caught the sight of a cherry red ponytail fading into the crown. "Reno?"

"Hey Vince, everything okay? You look kinda distracted or somethin'." Cid laid a gentle hand on the red-cloaked shoulder, glancing in the same direction the crimson eyes were aimed. "Vince?"

"Thought I saw someth—what the hell is that?" He stepped back and stared at the object in Cid's hands. "It that a _mop_?" Grasping the handle, he pulled it out to get a closer look.

The pilot shrugged and laughed. "Yeah. Mr. Chocobo here thought it would help me blend in a little. I sure as fuck didn't know that meant lookin' like th' local janitor. But I don't think that thing's gonna be much in a fight." He swung the mop around, smacking Cloud on the head lightly. "Oh. Look at that. Might clean out his head a little." Laughing, he dodged the fake punch thrown at him by the other blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cloud leaned against the wall, spinning his new choice on one end. "So, are we ready to get up there and find this thing? I don't even know what a huge materia looks like, so you're gonna have to help me out there."

The pilot grinned. "When aren't we helping you? You'd be completely fuckin' lost without us there t' hold your hands all the time. Admit it." He ignored the blonde's glare and wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders. "So, you ready?"

"Yes. I, just, well, what does Cloud have? I can't figure that out, really." He nodded toward Cloud who was already heading toward the end of the strip, the weapon he'd chosen hanging from his hand. It resembled a bat with nails sticking from it, but Vincent couldn't be sure.

"Oh that. Well, th' shop didn't have anything that he liked that wouldn't stick out like a damn sore thumb so he had t' go with that. Looks like some sort of sadistic thing if you ask me, but hell. It's Cloud." He squeezed his arm slightly. "C'mon, we'd better catch him before he gets his skinny ass in trouble."

"Hey! Get back here! That's the underwater reactor, you fools!"

The two glanced at each other then took off in the direction they'd last seen Cloud heading in. He was simply standing at the edge of the strip, staring down an entrance of sorts. A confused expression was settled on his face and he jumped when Cid coughed behind him. "What th' hell was that about? That wasn't you yellin', was it?"

"Huh? Oh. No, it was that commander. He was just standing here with some of his troops and tried to attack me, but they all hightailed it down that way. Then he said something about the underwater reactor. That's where we need to go, right?" Cloud scratched his head, settling the bat across his shoulder.

Vincent nodded silently. "Yes. It seems that they just showed us the way, no?" Brushing a hand across his gun, he nodded again.

"Sure as hell does. So, we goin' or what? I don't think that materia's gonna save itself." Cid shoved past the younger blonde and started down the alleyway Cloud had pointed to. "If you're just gonna stand around here then I'll go save th' fuckin' thing. I'm not about t' let those assholes mess with my town or my rocket." Growling, he disappeared around a corner.

"Is it all right to let him just go like that?" Cloud aimed a measured glance at Vincent who was calmly rechecking his gun. "I mean, shouldn't we go make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

"Cid can handle himself quite well, I can assure you. He hasn't been making the brash decisions he used to." After pushing a fresh clip into his gun, the ebony-haired man turned to Cloud. "You're not all right with this, are you?" His voice was lowered to almost a whisper as Cloud shivered.

"A—all right with what? This mission? Sure, I'm fine and all that—"

"No, I mean _us_." Vincent nodded toward the now-empty entrance. "I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. You don't like this." Moving his eyes toward the sky, he sighed.

"Well, I don't exactly. I mean," Cloud took a breath, trying to overcome his stumbling speech, "I'm just not used to it. I mean, really. You two used to hate each other. At least that was the last impression I got before we reached the Gaia Cliffs. And then you started being all buddy-buddy. It confused me." He shook his head. "And then this. But seriously, if you give me time, I will get used to it." He laughed. "It's almost like when we found Yuffie. At first I couldn't stand the thought of her at all, but now she's just there. I've gotten used to her and I'll get used to this."

"It still makes you uncomfortable."

Cloud rubbed his blonde hair. "Well, sure it does. I'm used to guys and girls, not…this. I guess I'm just mostly surprised by the fact that it's you two and not the fact that you're men. I mean, you two are as different as night and day."

"We're not so different." Vincent pulled his cloak around himself, rearranging it so it fell over his gun. There was no need to alarm anyone they didn't need to. Facing the blonde, he raised an ebony brow. "So were you expecting something else maybe?"

"Maybe." The swordsman looked at his feet and kicked at a stone near his feet. "I just thought you'd go for someone more like yourself. I don't know," he realized he was fidgeting, but couldn't stop himself, "I saw you with someone more like…I don't know."

"More like you perhaps?" Vincent was already walking down the alleyway. Cloud was startled, surprised by the comment. He ran up to Vincent's side. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

The swordsman lowered his gaze. "I didn't mean anything like that. I don't know where you got that idea. I don't think of you as any more than a friend and teammate."

"I never mentioned what you thought of me, Cloud. I simply said that you were thinking I should be with someone _like_ you, not necessarily you." The blonde averted his gaze again as Vincent looked at him. "Now you're making implications."

"I am not!" Flushing badly, Cloud rushed ahead to get away from the curious crimson gaze. He turned the corner and stopped, running smack into Cid. "C—Cid! Wha—what's going on?"

Blonde brows furrowed as Cid eyed the boy. "Nothin' as far as I know. What're you all flustered and shit about? You're blushin' like a schoolgirl." He smirked and laughed. "Do somethin' stupid and make an ass of yourself?"

"N—no, I just, ah! Never mind! I'm done! No more!" He threw up his hands and stormed down the alleyway, kicking at a stone that was in his path. Cid simply stood silent, his arms crossed over his chest.

The gunman joined him soon, standing beside him and looking down the path. "Okay. What th' fuck was that? What happened?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. All I know is that I asked him about how he was dealing and he started going on about strange things." Vincent sighed and crossed his arms also. "Kept going on about how he thought I should be with someone like him instead of you."

"Oh whoa. Hold th' fuck up there." Cid shook his head and raised his hands in confusion. "Are you sayin' he's got a thing for you? That he wants you for himself an' that's why he doesn't like this?" He stared to where Cloud had disappeared, frowning in disbelief. "That can't be right. That kid's just fucked up or somethin'."

Vincent smiled lightly. "Well, he does spend time with you after all." An arm suddenly wrapped around his neck, dragging him down. "Hey, what the—"

"Funny Vince, funny. That's liable t' get your ass kicked right int' a bed somewhere," Cid grumbled playfully. He wrapped his other arm around the slim waist and pulled the gunner close, laying a kiss on the warm lips. "But then in that case, go right ahead an' keep on with it."

"Hmm, much as I'd love to comply, we have something we need to be doing." Unwinding himself from Cid's grasp, he started down the alleyway. Not protesting when Cid's left arm slid around his waist, he glanced ahead to where a door was hanging open slightly. "Think he went in there?"

The blue eyes traversed the alley. "Don't see anywhere else he would've gone. Kid gets worked up too easy if you ask me." Releasing Vincent, he pushed open the door and peeked inside. "Seems clear t' me."

"And you don't get worked up easily?" Crimson eyes looked over to where Cid was standing in front of the open door. He was waiting, standing still in front of the entrance. "Well?"

"Hang on, I'm tryin' t' figure somethin' out here. Those guys said this was the path to th' underwater reactor, right? An' that's where they ran t', right?" he sighed. "Damn. That stupid kid. He just ran right int' a huge trap. He can be so…_blonde_ sometimes."

The gunner shook his head, raven locks falling over his shoulder. "Sounds like someone I know," he mumbled as he passed by Cid. The pilot waited a few moments before following, faking a laugh at Vincent's comment.

Darkness surrounded them as they entered a tunnel, the walls closing in on them until they were walking against each other. Gently, an arm curled around the slim waist and Cid turned his face to the gunner. Crimson eyes aimed straight forward, seemingly unaware of the pilot's hold.

They finally stepped free of the darkness, a soft blue light casting down on them. "Strange lights," Cid mumbled as he carefully looked around and released Vincent. A shadow passed over them ands he reached back for the pale hand, pointing up. "Uh…that's not what I think it is, is it? Please tell me that's not a fuckin' shark."

The gunman peered upward, amazed. The light was actually filtering through water, water which they now realized was surrounding them. But not only water greeted his wide eyes. "Yes Cid, I do believe that is a shark," he stated quietly as his hand was squeezed again.

"Shit!" The pilot ducked instinctively as the creature took another pass over them. "This is fuckin' insane if you ask me. Whaddyou make of this Vince? Vince? Hey, what th' fuck are you doin'?" He reached over and pulled the taller man back, the clawed hand moving away from the glass wall just as the shark from before reappeared and slammed into the tunnel. "Goddamn! That thing about went through th' fuckin' wall!"

Crimson eyes rolled as Vincent struggled to get free. "Cid, I appreciate the gesture of help, but you don't need to cling to me." He glanced down to where the blonde's arms were tightly wrapped around his body, the tanned face pressed against his shoulder.

"All right already, this isn't the Tunnel of Love." Both men stared forward to where Cloud was leaning against the far wall. He lifted his hand and knocked on the glass, scaring a small school of silver minnows away from him. "Don't want to bet Mr. Hammerhead angry there."

Cid released the gunner, straightening out his jacket. "So what's up ahead? We up for a hell of a fight or what?" Smirking, he gazed at the blonde swordsman. "Guess not. You're still alive."

"Funny." Cloud whirled around and disappeared back into the shadowed curve of the tunnel. "But there's not much ahead. Just the reactor." The words echoed back through the tunnel, bouncing off of the glass until it sounded as if there were four Clouds, all talking at once and fighting for attention.

The real Cloud however, was far past asking for their attention. _If they want to stay back there and do whatever, fine by me. But I'm headed for that reactor whether they help me or not. It's up to them._ He glanced over his shoulder, almost surprised to see the pair following at a distance. Maybe he'd been too brusque with them. He had acted rather strange back there. But even he didn't understand why. Especially his conversation with Vincent. What had made those ideas pop into his head? _"I saw you with someone more like…" Why did I do that? And then I had to start saying all that stupid stuff about how I thought of him. Now he thinks the wrong thing and I can't face him about it without getting a blush the size of Midgar across my face! What's going on here?_

Growling, he pushed through a set of doors, not even wincing as they slammed against the wall. An unsteady whirring caught his ear and he whipped his blue gaze upward, frowning at the sight before him. "Uh, guys? You'd better come see this!" The doors swung open again, Vincent and Cid appearing at his side. "I don't think that's a good thing," he stated softly as he aimed a gloved hand forward.

It wasn't the reactor that held their attention. It wasn't even the huge glowing chunk of materia that they were seeking. It was the mechanical claw that was tugging the materia free that they were worried about. The machine pulled upward steadily, the casing around the materia breaking loose and allowing the arm to swing through the air. It disappeared into a small shaft, the glow dissipating into darkness.

Cid stepped forward, his mouth hanging open slightly. "That…th' materia…no way! No fuckin' way! They did not just fuckin' take that right before our damn eyes!" A hand at his shoulder stopped him from following the mechanical arm. Blue eyes met blue and he growled. "Are you just gonna let them take it?"

"No, but you can't just rush in there." Cloud released the blonde pilot, waving a hand at the small door tucked away at the end of the walkway. "Look. I know you're not one to take things carefully, but you have to this time. Shinra's placing its entire success on that materia and there's no way they would leave it unguarded enough for one man to take it away. Got it? That place has got to be swarming with guards."

"Ah, fuck guards." But the blonde remained in place instead of storming through the entrance. Closing his eyes, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "You really think there's a whole shitload of guys in there ready t' kick our asses over that chunk of mako?"

The spiky-haired swordsman nodded. "No doubt. Probably some Shinra suits there too." He glanced back at the clicking behind him and solemnly noted Vincent cocking his gun. "Ready?"

"No, but is there any other choice?" The crimson eyes were cold and Cloud shivered. Those weren't the eyes of the gunman he knew. Those were the eyes of a killer. He held a silent breath as the pale-skinned man brushed past him, silken obsidian strands falling to cover the blood-red gaze. It scared him a little to see the usually passive man this way.

The door creaked as Vincent's gloved hand pressed against it, slowly forcing it open. Several shouts of commands drifted through the crack as Cloud edged closer. But he was sure to keep his distance. At least he didn't feel alone in the act. Even Cid had stepped aside, carefully eyeing the other man questioningly.

_Maybe it's just a phase or something. Could be sick. No reason to get worried because he's acting different suddenly. He's still the same—_"Vincent!" The mercenary rushed forward, Cid fast behind him as the raven-haired man ran into the loading bay. He didn't see them man stop and couldn't keep himself from running into the broad back. "Vincent?"

A gloved hand whipped out and he looked forward, blue eyes settling on the man standing before them. A cell phone was pressed to his ear and he was talking furiously, his back turned to the trio. But it took no more than one guess to figure out who the cherry-red hair belonged to. "Reno!" Cloud pushed away from Vincent and stepped between him and the Turk.

The redhead noted his name and waved a hand toward the submarine in front of him. A line of uniformed men were steadily making their way up a runway, a sudden glow lighting up overhead. The phone was snapped shut and Reno pointed toward the line, his back still turned to them. "Well?" You just gonna stand there or get your asses in gear and load?" Shoving the phone in his pocket, he turned to them. The green eyes widened in surprise. "C—Cloud!"

"Nice to see you too, Reno!" The mercenary narrowed his eyes, staring at the redhead fiercely. He nodded toward the submarine. "Looks like we got here just in time. Isn't that right guys?"

Cid stepped forward, a sinister glare in his eyes. "Sure is. An' I'll have you know that I don't work for cheap, buddy." His grip on his weapon tightened. "In fact, you better be payin' me what that damn president of yours makes before I even consider workin' for you assholes." He turned his head, glaring at Reno out of the corner of his eye. "An' then it'd still be no."

Crimson eyes flaring, Vincent moved to Cloud's side. His gloved hand stretched out and he focused his glare on the Turk. "The materia if you will," he said slowly, the words like spoken ice.

Reno started, his steadiness faltering under the cold stare. Shaking his head, he regathered his focus the best he could. "As much as I'd like to hang around here and play, my priorities are elsewhere." He pulled a small remote control device from his pocket and smiled as he punched a button. "Hope you enjoy my little friend, though."

A loud crash sounded of to the side and he stepped back as the group's attention was drawn to the machine approaching them. When he was free to do so, Reno moved away onto the walkway. "Come on, go faster yo!" he urged the man in front of him. Grabbing a hold of two guards rushing up behind him, he pulled them close. "Stay here, got that? Just in case they get through. I can't have this messed up by them."

The two guards nodded nervously at the growled command. The railing shook as Reno smacked a hand against it and turned. The submarine loomed before him and tucked inside was the materia he was responsible for transporting to Rocket Town. Rude was waiting in the hanger outside with the huge materia from Mount Nibel and Corel. All he had to do was send the sub off and meet up with his partner.

A cry of surprise ripped through the air and he smiled. _Sounds like that's doing the trick. I have to admit, that was an interesting little trick they added to this one with that ability to use one of its enemies as a shield. Think I'm gonna have to add it to one of my favorites of the things Shinra's managed to pop out. What was this one? Carry Armor? Guess it fits. Oh well. Back to work. Just a little disappointed that I don't get to see this._ He turned away and replaced his attention on the submarine.

Cloud gasped for air, wiping a hand across his face to try and clear his vision. He had been put against several different adversaries before and many of them had been associated with Shinra. He liked to think that he almost understood their ideas when he came across a new one. But this machine, creature, whatever it was had him completely lost. Not only was it able to fully function on its own and appear to think, but it also had just caught them all off guard by grabbing a hold of Cid and dragging the pilot far above them.

The constricting grasp was getting to be too much for the blonde and he choked, gasping for a breath as he stared unfocused down at his two teammates. Cloud rushed forward and disappeared from his sight, but he felt the tremor running through the machine. If he hadn't been fighting for a breath he would have been amazed at the technical aspect of the creature. But he was fighting and losing. His vision faded slightly and he moved his eyes toward Vincent who was standing frozen, staring up at him. Their eyes locked and Cid saw that the gunner's previous icy glare had melted and was now replaced by pure fear, fear for him.

The gun in Vincent's hand shook and he tried to will himself to stop, but knew it was useless. There was only one spot that would defeat the creature and he was the only one who could reach it. Or rather, his gun was the only one able to reach it. He would have fired in an instant, and still would, if only that crucial spot wasn't being covered by the man he loved. He grasped for words he knew weren't there and continued staring at Cid, completely unable to act.

Cloud jumped back as the second claw slammed down, barely missing him. He called a lighting spell, stepping back as the crackling energy hit its target. The second arm cracked and snapped free from what he presumed to be the main body. Blue eyes whipped to Vincent and his mouth almost dropped. "Vincent! What're you doing? Get in there!"

The gunner felt the fear gripping him again and he stared helplessly up at Cid. "I—I can't. I just can't. I—"

"Goddammit Vince, do it!" Cid choked again as the claws squeezed tighter against his outburst. He knew what had to be done and wasn't about to watch the other two get injured just because he was in their way. Sucking in another breath, he locked gazes with Vincent, almost screaming. "I said do it!"

"But—but what about you? I'll end up hitting you!" His grip on the gun loosened and it almost fell from his hand.

The pilot groaned from the pain lacing through his body as one of the claws dug into his skin. He tried to move away, but was still held too tight. Vincent was visibly shaking as he turned his cerulean gaze on him. "Vince, that doesn't matter! If you don't then that fucking Reno is gonna get away, you an' Cloud are gonna get yourselves destroyed, and this whole fucking world is gonna go down th' shithole! An' me? I'm already fucked here. Either I get smashed beyond applesauce or I get shot. I'd rather risk it being th' second." He fell silent, watching as the gun fell from its owner's hand. The ebony head started shaking back and forth violently. "Goddammit, don't you dare say no to me! Do it!"

Cloud turned his own eyes on the trembling man. "Vincent, listen to him! If you don't do it, I'll have to and we all know I can't shoot straight for my life. I'd be more likely to hurt him that you!" He took a step toward the gunman. "Vincent!"

"Pick up th' damn gun an' do it! Please!" Crimson eyes turned to the pain-filled blue gaze. "Please."

Shaking, Vincent felt the gun placed in his hand, the cold metal greeting his fingertips. He was stunned as he glanced down at the weapon. Cloud's hand was still on it, pressing it further into his grasp. "Do it, Vincent."

The calm voice shot straight through him. Taking a shuddering breath, he raised the gun, aiming straight ahead. He knew where he needed to hit. Blood rushed into his mouth as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He might fire, but he wasn't about to watch. The world seemed to be drowned out by the single gunshot that filled his ears.

The gun dropped and the discharged shell glinted in the lights as a scream filled the air. Cloud moved forward as Cid was dropped, his weapon cleaving the remaining arm from the creature. The machine fell back, the bat striking it again and delivering the final blow. Panting, he whirled around, his eyes settling on the still pilot. "Cid!"

Vincent stumbled forward and dropped to his knees, pulling the fallen man into his lap. A saddened smile flitted over his face as the golden lashes moved and sky blue eyes showed through. The pilot coughed and wiped a hand across his mouth. The tan leather came away streaked with faded scarlet. "I thought you were supposed t' be th' best, Vin." Cid laughed weakly. "You missed."

Tears clouded the crimson eyes as he pulled the pilot close, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered fiercely as he buried his face against his lover's shoulder. Fingers wound through his hair, holding him close and he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Cloud moved his gaze away from the pair and stepped aside. The abandoned pistol lay shining under the lights and he reached down, picking it up. It was heavy in his grasp, the metal still warm against his palm. Glancing back, he watched silently as Vincent leaned back and ran a hand over Cid's cheek. _So Tifa was really right. At least he's okay though. Nothing a little cure spell won't fix._

He sighed and slumped against the nearest wall. Sure, he was happy that Cid was fine. But why was he so troubled about it all? Was it just because he was seeing a different side of Vincent he never even imagined? He was almost afraid to admit that this softer more emotional side scared him a little. He had always imagined the gunner as someone who would look off to the side and not get worked up if something happened. But to see him almost emotionally broken down over something this small...Cloud was astounded that the strong, silent man had such a weakness. _I never saw it coming_.

A thought suddenly clicked in his mind and he turned his gaze to the loading bay. The water rippled faintly as an unfelt breeze passed over it, but...wasn't there supposed to be... "Oh no. You have got to be kidding me!" Unconsciously shoving the gun into his belt, he stormed forward to the edge of the water. "Shit! The sub's gone!"

Cid winced as he sat up, the effects of the cure spell wearing away. "What? It's gone?" He wrapped an arm around Vincent's neck, allowing the man to help him stand. "No fuckin' way. Ow, shit. Goddammit!" He hissed as a lasting wave of pain rolled through him. The spell had healed him completely, but there was no getting rid of the pain magically. He had to deal with that on his own.

With the gunner's help, he managed to make it to the blonde's side and stared into the inky water. "Fuck! Now what. How the hell do you stop a submarine?" He glanced around the bay, his eyes landing on the two guards Reno had ordered to stay. They were hiding, or trying to hide, behind a large stack of crates, their weapons held at the ready. "Sneaky bastards. Ya might as well get your asses out here! We can see you. Now come out here an' we might consider not kickin' your sleazy asses between your shoulders!"

The two guards glanced at each other before slowly stepping out from behind the crates. They were instantly caught by surprise as Cloud's bat slid underneath both of their chins. "I suggest you drop the weapons and tell us where they went." The swordsman's voice was smooth and steady and he narrowed his eyes as the guards' guns dropped to the ground. "Good. Now, I'll ask again. Where did they go?"

The man nearest to Cloud gulped, pointing with a shaking hand. "T—to Rocket Town. They—they're taking the materia there. That's all we—we were told." He dropped his hand, closing his eyes as Cloud growled.

"Not good enough. Tell us how to stop them."

At this the second, just a teenage boy, raised his own hand and pointed, the sleeve hanging over his fingers. "There's a second sub," he said quietly. The first glared at him, but held his words. "It's the only way unless you wait for them at Rocket Town."

Cloud nodded, approving of the answer. He lowered his weapon, watching as the guards stumbled backward before mumbling a small spell. Vincent and Cid joined him, staring at the frozen men. "What? Had to keep them from running off. Now come on. We need to get that back."

Not looking at the two, he pushed through a door into a second loading dock. Just as the boy had said, there was the second submarine. A few guards milled around not paying attention, but one spotted him and shouted. Cursing under his breath, he ran forward and delivered a quick punch, the man falling to the ground unconscious. The remaining guards looked from their fallen comrade to the almost fuming blonde before turning and retreating the other way.

Cid glanced at Vincent. "I'm just gonna take a guess here, but I think somethin's pissed him off," he whispered low enough so the swordsman couldn't hear. The raven-haired man nodded in agreement and helped Cid into the port.

Cloud had already stormed ahead and was now facing the open door to the cockpit, a shaking officer standing before him. "I, uh, no! This is terrible! I don't want to die!" the officer dropped to his knees, the hands held over his head as the blonde stared indifferently down at him.

"Get up. I don't need you in my way," he growled. The officer started, glancing up as Cloud pushed past him into the cockpit. While the blonde's back was turned, he started to sneak away, yelping as a nail-covered bat suddenly blocked his path. "I don't think I said leave. You're staying here." The cold blue eyes were almost glowing green, the emerald halo growing and swallowing the cerulean. With a single push of his hand, the officer fell back into a seat against the wall, staring in fear up at him. "And you'd better stay there."

Cid's eyes traced over the submarine as he and Vincent entered to cockpit. The officer glanced up at them in surprise, but remained silent, his fear of the intruders making him behave. "So, now what? You know what you're doin', Cloud?"

"Do I know what I'm doing." Cloud stared at the control panel, shaking his head. "Do you think I know what I'm doing? I don't know a thing about this type of deal!" He tried pressing a few buttons, but got no response. Shaking his head again, he slumped to the ground. "Please, someone else do it. I—I don't like this."

The two were stunned at his sudden change in behavior and Cid pushed away from Vincent. When the crimson-eyed gunner tried to reclaim his hold, he shook his head. "I'm fine, Vince. Really. Now," he said as he limped to the panel and glanced downward, "all we have to do is this..." He pressed a sequence of buttons. "Piece of Shinra junk. I could have made somethin' better that this."

"Well, you didn't, so please get on with it!" cried Cloud from the floor. He was clutching at his head in a manner that reminded Cid of Yuffie and her airsickness.

Shaking his head, he punched a few more buttons, a red light flashing suddenly. "Ha! See? There we go, manual override th' autopilot an' we're set t' go!" He stood back and admired his work proudly, stumbling a little as the sub lurched backward into the dock. "Okay. Now you take over Cloud."

"Heh, guess you're right. I actually do feel a little better now," he stated as he glared at Cid. The sub had just barely bumped the dock, but it was still in reverse. "At least I can tell what's forward."

The elder blonde crossed his arms. "It was a guess. I've never driven one of these things before, so sue me."

Cloud slid into the captain's seat, gazing over the panel. "Wouldn't get too much," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled a lever and sent the sub forward. A second lever and they were descending, the lights swallowed by the dark water. The headlights burst to life and Cloud gasped at the scene suddenly laid out before them.

A million pinpoints of light surrounded the sub, the tiny fish they belonged to carefully investigating the new object. Cid pressed his palms against the window, staring in wonder. "Look almost like stars, huh? Wonder if space looks kinda like this. Uh, minus the fish and seaweed anyway." He chuckled softly, pulling Vincent close and pointing. "See? Kinda just floatin' around out there. Think that's what it's like?"

"I wouldn't know."

The pilot looked over at the soft reply, smiling. "Well, fuck Vince. You've seen th' stars before haven't you? I kinda see you as one of those guys who just likes t' hang out at night an' watch them. Did you do that a lot before…never mind." He silenced himself before he spoke the words. None of them needed to bring up the past. Especially with the way the past was haunting them in the present. A light laugh fell on his ears and he whirled around, catching the fading glimpse of silver.

Ebony brows knit together. "Something wrong?" He turned crimson eyes to where the blonde was staring, but nothing was there. His eyes drifted off to the side, settling on the officer. He had apparently passed out and was slumped over in his seat, unconscious. But that didn't even explain what Cid was so attentive to. "Cid?"

"Ah, uh, nothing. Just thought I saw something." Blonde bangs fell into his eyes as he pulled his goggles free and slid into the closest seat. Everything seemed to be going fine and running smoothly so why was he here? There was no reason for the boy to appear now. Or at least there wasn't an obvious one. Frowning, he turned his attention toward the screen in front of him and the blinking green blip. "Ah, Cloud? Are we comin' up on somethin'? Th' radar's pickin' somethin' up."

The mercenary leaned closer to the glass, peering into the darkness. "I think we might. Could be the other sub." He glanced back. "Think we could be that lucky?"

"Maybe." Cid pressed a few buttons experimentally and sighed when nothing more happened. The faster they got the materia back, the faster they could get to Rocket Town and stop Shinra. That's how he was looking at it anyway. The less chasing they had to do, the better. Then they could get past this whole mess with Shinra and get to the real business: Sephiroth.

The fact that he was now seeing the child was also bothering him, but not as much as the fact that the child was a middle-man of sorts. Ever since he had seen him that day on the _Highwind_, he'd begun wondering. If the child was giving them information, what was to keep him from turning around and passing information about them to Sephiroth? He was, after all, a part of the man. Were they just to trust him and ask no questions? Maybe, but he just didn't like the idea. Having the knowledge that they were gaining was good all right, but what if they were being truly being sold out to the silver-haired man instead of being helped? What then?

Cid shook his head, the ideas rolling around in his mind. Either the kid would turn on them or stay with they. It was one or the other. Or was it both? The mischievous grin he'd seen last time still stuck in his mind like a film on pause. But he had seen some of the child's true intentions that day also. He still felt for the ebony-haired man. Was that just a weakness on his part or an advantage for them? Tracing the pathways of thought, he tried unsuccessfully to come to some sort of conclusion. But they all led to the same final idea: they just didn't know and had no way of knowing. Simple as that. _But if it's so simple, why don't I understand?_

Vincent moved his worried gaze to the pilot's face. There was something he wasn't saying and it was starting to get to the gunner. He'd acted as though he'd seen something, but then wouldn't say what. He'd also stopped himself from mentioning the past. And then there was the long silent he had fallen into and was still hiding in. The crimson eyes narrowed in concern as he tried to piece the puzzle together. Either Cid was going crazy or there was a reasonable explanation. And that comment he'd made back on the _Highwind_ that was still plaguing his mind. Why had the man said something about the boy Sephiroth? He'd acted back then as if he had spoken to the child himself. _But that's impossible…isn't it?_

A sudden beeping drew him from his thoughts and he glanced forward, taking notice of the growing light. Cloud looked over his shoulder at them momentarily before turning back to the control panel. "So, is that what we're looking for? Sure as hell looks like a sub to me."

Huffing, Cid nodded. "Sure is. Ready t' get that materia back?"

"And we would do that how exactly?" Cloud's blue eyes scanned the panel for some hint as the pilot stepped to his side. After staring at the buttons and levers for a second, the elder stopped his hand above a large switch and smiled.

"That's how. We'll blow their asses right out of th' sea if we have to." He licked his lips and stared ahead, slamming his palm down on the switch. A light flared below the sub and an object raced before them, streams of bubbles flaring from behind it. As the missile impacted, the entire area exploded with white light, the blonde's face lit up as a smirk rolled across his features. "See you in hell, number one."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh yeah. Like I said, long. Heehee. But anyway, the whole number one thing? hopefully that's clear. In the game they call your sub number two, so wouldn't that kind of make the one you're hunting down number one? I don't know. But lots of confronting stuff in the chapter. And dammit Cid, I'm trying to answer questions, not make more! lol Sorry, that slipped out. lol But I'm sorry the one part with the Carry Armor went so long, but hell. We have to have emotional stuff somewhere. lol But that whole thing with Cloud and his little internal confusions? Heh, not saying a thing. So I shall take my leave now until the next chapter. Again., really sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long. Shouldn't. I'll be coming up on a part I've been wanting to do for a while. Yay. lol So, that's it for this chapter.

So, so, so...reviews  
:pushes a chibi Vincent wearing a "review me" sign out:  
C'mon, you know you wanna. lol But really, the reviews help me and keep the encouragement flowing. :D


	25. When Alone Isn't Alone

Oh wow. I'm really getting bad about these updates, aren't I? I really don't mean it, I promise! But it seems that my creative streaking is running dry at times anymore. But, fear not. Tis finals time again which means I'll probably be updating again soon. Already have the next chapter strated, but that doesn't really mean anything. But...continuing where we left off. AndI guess I didn't want to stick to the storyline so tightly here and took some liberties. Heh. Next chapter's gonna have tons of those, you can be assured. But since I apparently have trouble making short notes, I'll stop here. Again, really sorry about the slow update.

**Chapter 24--When Alone Isn't Alone**

"Shinra Submarine….its….you…ead? Do….read?"

Vincent moved his gaze toward the crackling radio as another bout of scrambled transmission made its way through. With a nod from the other two, he picked it up slowly and focused the station. A second later the same transmission came through completely clear. "All Shinra Submarine units. Do you read? Shinra Submarine number two, do you read?"

Cloud reached over and took the radio. "Is that us?"

"Not sure," Cid grumbled as he flipped through the manual. "There's gotta be somethin' in one of these damned things. Hah! Here it is. Yeah, we're number two or whatever." Slapping the manual, he dropped it on his lap.

"I also saw it written on the dock when we left." A gloved hand reached over and tapped the manual. "Along with that, we have our answer."

"All right. So," Cloud held up the radio receiver, "who wants to talk?" No one answered. "Okay, fine. I get it. No one else will do it, fine." He turned away and raised the receiver to his face. "Guess I'm the only brave one here," he muttered before pressing the button. "Yes, number two reporting. Everything's fine here."

Cid clenched his fist momentarily and stared at the younger blonde. "It's not that we're chicken, it's just that you're supposed t' be th' damned leader here. Plus, you've got the experience with dealin' with these guys. Fuck, I'd be the most likely t' tip them off that somethin' is wrong." Shrugging as Cloud's eyes turned on him, he reached back and grabbed Vincent's hand. "An' he probably doesn't want shit t' do with Shinra."

"Whatever." The swordsman glanced out of the main window and watched as a few creatures drifted past. He was about to respond again when another crackle came through. He held the radio back, waiting for the orders. After all, what else would come from Shinra?

"Roger. Return to Junon dock. Those without assignment will attend guard duty while those already given orders will transport the huge materia to Rocket Town. That is all. Over and out." The transmission faded out, static taking its place.

"Well, what now? Do we listen t' them Shinra stiffs or are we gonna do what we want?" Pulling his goggles loose and brushing a hand through his blonde hair, Cid tilted his head to look at Cloud better. "Whaddya say, kid?"

The radio clicked as it was shut off and set down. After slumping into his own chair, Cloud ran his hands over his face. "I guess we listen. What else is there to do? They're loading the huge materia up there right now and if we don't stop them soon then it'll be on its way to Rocket Town." He jabbed a thumb towards the controls. "I say we go up."

"I agree." Vincent shook his head as Cid stared uncertainly at him. "This materia here will be fine for the time being. No one will waste their time trying to track it down and we know its location." Moving away, the gunner tapped his clawed hand on the window. "All that's left right now is up. Cloud?"

The blonde simply shook his head. Everything was suddenly pressing down on him and he felt unable to move, let alone pilot the submarine right. "Please. Someone else do it for me," he said quietly. Both of the others watched silently as he sank further into the chair, his head held between his shaking hands. "I—I don't know why, I just don't feel so well. Please…"

Blue eyes passed from the almost trembling blonde to the stoic gunman. Without saying a word, Cid pushed past Vincent and grabbed the controls. "All right, but I hope you know this mean you owe me somethin'," he said with a faded smile. The sooner they got to Rocket Town the better. And Cid was willing to do anything possible to save his home. At least what used to be his home. He wasn't sure if he still had the privilege to call it that anymore.

Concern grew in the crimson eyes as he watched the blonde brows crease deeply. Every step of the whole thing was becoming harder now. At first it only concerned Cloud and AVALANCHE, but it had quickly grown to affect them all. Now even Cid and Yuffie, those two had the least to do with the ordeal, were now deeply intertwined in it. The whole planet was. It wasn't a simple fight against a company or a faded memory, but it was now a fight for the planet, a fight that had them all trapped.

A light, all-too familiar laugh made him turn, his eyes settling on Cloud. No, not Cloud. The silver-haired boy behind him was stealing Vincent's attention. Sephiroth laughed again as he leaned back against the wall. "Finally starting to figure things out Vincent? It's not just about him or them or even you anymore. It's about you all. And unless you start fighting back, there won't be anything left for you all to fight for. And if you don't start listening harder, you will never find those answers you want so badly." Aqua-green eyes fell on the shaking Cloud and a gentle hand stroked his back. "He's the key to it all, but so are you. While Cloud can lead you right to where he lies, only you can hear what I have to say and understand the secrets of his past. Only you can see his weaknesses."

"But…but so can Cid. Why does it have to be just me?" he whispered, his clenched fists falling to his side. He would have given anything to forget the boy, his connection to the actual Sephiroth, and everything involved with the two. But that would mean forgetting everything that had happened since he'd joined the Turks. His whole life was interconnected with the silver-haired man's.

Cloud raised his head at Vincent's whisper, trying to understand the words. When his gaze fell upon the gunner, he was even more lost. The crimson eyes were staring straight at him. No. Right through him. Like there was someone else there and not him. Carefully, he lifted a hand and waved it slightly. Nothing. No response came from the man. "Vincent? You all right?" A sudden shiver ran through his body and he wrapped his still-shaking arms around himself in an effort to get rid of that feeling.

The boy lifted his hand away from Cloud's back again and smiled softly at Vincent. "He's worried about you. Kind of cute, huh? As for Highwind, he might be able to hear and see me, but he doesn't understand anything about what I have to say. You do."

The crimson eyes narrowed as they settled on aqua pools. He remembered looking into those eyes once and the fear that was always buried in them. But now…now he just saw a glimmer of hope that was slowly fading. His act of messing around was simply that: an act. He was looking up to them to save the planet and possibly him, but was he hoping in vain?

Vincent shook his head. Those weren't the things he needed to be asking himself right now. Those questions could wait until everything was said and done, when those questions didn't matter anymore. He wanted to child to leave, but something kept tugging at his mind. Taking a steadying breath, he closed his eyes. "All right. I'm ready to listen."

"Right now you're not. Right now you have to keep your mind on what's in front of you, not what's behind. But don't worry." A smile graced the boy's thin lips and he touched a finger to his temple. "I'll be back, that's for sure."

"But…wait! You just said—"

"Vince! Hey Vince! Who the hell you talkin' to?" Vincent finally snapped back to his present state, his hands rising quickly to push Cid away. The pilot had been shaking him, trying to bring him back so he was caught off-guard when the gunman suddenly shoved him away. "Vince?"

Crimson eyes flashed around the submarine as his heart settled back into its normal pace. He hadn't thought he'd dazed off so deeply, but he must have. When he'd regained control over his body, he turned to face the other two. Cloud was staring at him, his blue eyes confused. But his attention quickly flew to Cid who had grabbed his right hand.

"Dammit. Vince, what the hell was goin' on there?" he asked as he grabbed his already blood-stained scarf and wrapped it around the gunner's right hand. He raised his hand slightly, wondering at the pilot's actions when it came to him. His nails had sliced open his palm from clenching his fist so tightly. That was the steady pain that was now throbbing through his right arm. But none of it mattered for the moment.

Pulling his arm free, he stumbled back a little. "No…he was here."

Cloud frowned and steadied himself against the chair. "He? Who's he? Vincent, we're the only ones here." He waved a hand around the cockpit, including the forgotten officer as well. "Maybe you just need a little fresh air. It's just getting to you, that's all."

Cid moved toward him, but stopped as Vincent held out his hand. "Vince, no one's here. We've stopped so we'll just get you outside, get you some air an' space an' you'll be all right, right?" He held out his own hand, offering it to Vincent.

But instead of accepting, Vincent drew back his own back and shook his head furiously. "No. He was here! I don't need any air, I don't need any space. I'm not going crazy." His heels bumped the wall and he was forced to stop, his back pressed against the cold metal. If they didn't believe him, that was their fault. But he knew what he had seen and they weren't about to make him say different. If he had to, he would stand his ground right here until they agreed.

_Wait. That's not like me. Why am I doing this? I've never backed away from them like this. I've never acted this way._ Shaking his head again, he slowly sank to the floor, his palms pressed against his temples. "This isn't right," he whispered harshly.

Cloud moved toward the gunner, but an arm halted him. "No. You go on out an' all. I'll—I'll figure this out." When the younger blonde's eyes turned on Cid's, he tilted his head toward Vincent. "I think I know what's going on. Please. Just…go? We'll be there soon." He caught sight of the officer who was slowly gaining consciousness. "An' take him too, will ya?"

After a few seconds hesitation, Cloud nodded. "Just make sure you get out there soon, all right? Who knows what kind of trouble's waiting for us. And keep in mind," he started as he lifted the officer to his feet, "there's only a matter of time before they take off for Rocket Town."

"Believe me, I know that. Got that drilled right int' my mind here." Cid tapped his forehead as Cloud turned and made his way toward the exit. When he heard the hatch scraping open, he moved quickly to Vincent's side. "All right Vince. Now what the hell's goin' on? Who was here?"

"Him. He was here. Right behind Cloud." The crimson eyes were hidden under the ebony hair so the blonde couldn't read his emotions. But it was clear enough that something was stressing Vincent beyond what anything on the submarine should. Something only he could see. _Someone_ only he could see.

He placed his hands on Vincent's shoulders. "The kid." The other man cringed slightly under his grip. "What did that little bastard say this time?" His hands were shaking as he cupped Vincent's cheek in his right palm. "You—you're freezing."

Vincent tried to pull away from the warm touch, but he couldn't break free and gave in, laying his forehead against Cid's chest. "I—he said that I was the other key and I was the only one able to find Sephiroth's weakness." He took a breath as Cid's arms surrounded him. "I—I don't want that responsibility."

The forced whisper tore at the pilot's heart. He might have heard that same tone from Vincent before, but it still hurt to hear it every time. "Vince, no one said you had to an' you damn well know that."

"No. No, he did. He said I was the other key." He shook his head again, raven hair scruffing lightly against the pilot's shirt. "I just want to stop it all. I don't understand it and I just either want him to make up his mind or stop."

"Yeah, well, it's all beyond my reasoning here. But Goddammit Vince, don't you dare break down over this. This is just a little thing. A fuckin' little thing that we don't have to worry about until we're there." Both soft fingers and metallic claws dug into his sides as he tried to pull away. "Vince—"

"No! You just don't get any of it! This isn't just some little thing that's going to go away. This is something that is bigger than any of us can even fathom and I'm torn. I can either do what you're saying and try to outrun it, something we both know won't work, or I can stand up and face this. But," he buried his face against Cid's chest, the motion from his steady breathing calming him, "I'm scared."

"Scared? Dammit, you're Vincent Valentine! You went through bein' a goddamned Turk an' weren't scared. You stuck yourself in a coffin for however long that was an' weren't scared. Dammit Vince, you died twice with probably a hell of a lot of close calls an' weren't scared. And now you're tellin' me that one little thing that kid said is scarin' the shit outta ya?" Blue eyes closed slightly as he pushed Vincent away. Looking forward, he locked on the crimson gaze and held it. "Vince, you're one of th' strongest guys I know. Fuck. You've got more guts than me, Cloud, an' Barret put together if you ask me."

"But—"

Growling softly, Cid placed his hand on the ebony head. "No more buts, Vince. No more. Just keep your mind on what's in front of you, not behind an' you'll be just fine. Get what I'm sayin'?" He waited, sighing when the gunner shook his head. "All right. Look at it this way. If we all stood around chasin' our pasts instead of th' present, we'd all just be runnin' around in circles chasin' our own asses. 'Cause that's all that's left. The past is the past, no matter what th' hell happened. Sure, I could go on forever about how Shinra fucked me over, but you don't see me doin' it, do ya? Cloud could go on about how he used t' be in SOLDIER an' all the shit he did that gave him a guilty conscience because of it, but he doesn't."

Vincent turned his face away, staring half-heartedly at the control panel. He wasn't too particularly interested in it, but it distracted him from having to look into those piercing eyes that knew him so well. Maybe too well considering that he hadn't told the pilot all that much about himself. And the fact that both he and the child had said the same thing about watching the past…he didn't know what to make of that.

The blonde waited for him to look back, but he didn't. He sighed again and passed a hand over his face. "Listen. All I'm tryin' t' say is that if you keep livin' in th' past, one of these days the present's gonna come right up and smack you in th' face. An' then it'll be too late t' do anything about it."

"Hey." Cloud popped his head through the entrance of the cockpit. "You guys about ready? I don't wanna be standing around here when they decide to take off, you know."

Cid glanced from the swordsman to Vincent. "I think we're done here," he said softly. Carefully, he stood, a task made much easier this time since the gunman had let go of him already.

There was hint of sadness hidden in the pilot's voice and Vincent was sure he was the only one to catch it. He realized that Cid was only trying to help, but he just didn't understand any of what was occurring. And as hard as he tried, he would never understand the way that Vincent did. And maybe he had been strong through all of those years just as the pilot had said, but did that mean that he couldn't have a weakness every now and then, that he couldn't break down and just be scared? He wasn't allowed to be human?

_Am I even human anymore? _He shook his head; he didn't know. Maybe that was why they all looked at him like he was something else. Maybe that's why they all expected so much of him. Even Cid, the one who should know how human he was, was beginning to look at him in that same way. Like he'd changed the way he looked at the gunner. Like they all had changed. _Or maybe…maybe I'm the one who's changed._

---------------------------------------------------

A rough wind tore at Vincent's cloak as he followed the two blondes. Cloud was already running full-speed toward the airstrip, Cid close behind. But Vincent…he had felt the need to hang back a bit, if only to try and figure out everything he'd just heard. But through it all he only received more questions than answers. Now instead of holding the answer to why he was feeling everything he was, he held ten questions on who he was now and everything that had made him that way. He'd never contemplated his own existence much before; most of his thinking had gone to his sins and all that had gone wrong in his life.

_My sins. Lucrecia._ He sighed and rubbed his right palm over his eyes. _One ghost haunting me is enough. I don't need to add another to it all. But still…_

"Goddammit! The fuckin' materia!"

His eyes shot open at the shout and he managed to glance upward just as the shadow of the plane fell over him. Whirling around, he watched as it disappeared into the setting sun. Cid soon appeared at his side, panting for breath as he leaned against Vincent for support. "They've left already."

"No shit," growled the pilot. "It's not like I didn't just see th' plane fly away, now is it?" After he caught his breath, he stood on his own, one hand still settled on the gunner's cloaked shoulder. "So. Now the question of where that thing's goin'."

"Wha—what d'you mean?" Cloud stopped next to Cid, catching his own breath. "Rocket Town, isn't it?"

"Fuck no. They're goin' th' wrong way. That's off toward th' plains and shit, not Rocket Town. Unless they don't know how t' navigate. But then there's a small chance we'd actually get there before them." He brushed his free hand through his hair, groaning as a few stands few before his eyes.

Cloud seemed to open his mouth to speak when a rumbling made his gape in surprise at the sky. The plane was returning so it seemed, and was now headed in the direction Cid had pointed out. "What the—"

"Oh hell no! Those jackasses went an' turned around! Goddammit, get yer asses back here!" He started to move forward and toward the once-again disappearing plane, but Vincent caught a hold on his arm with a firm grip. Whirling on the gunman, he stared. "What? Why're you holdin' me back Vince? They're fuckin' getting' away!"

"And what are you planning on doing Highwind? Flying after them with no plane?"

The cold words struck Cid hard and he pulled his arm away from shock. Vincent hadn't called him by his surname since they had been on the Northern Continent. So why was he doing it now? "Vince…"

"If you want to go after them, I suggest we get back to the airship rather than running around here after nothing." Falling silent once more, the gunner turned and headed back inside the compound.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Cid in question. "Something happen between you two down in that sub? Seems like he's kind of, I don't know, mad at you for some reason."

"Well I sure as hell don't know why," the elder muttered as he moved toward the door Vincent had gone through. "Definitely don't know why."

Vincent raised a hand to his forehead. _What happened out there? I feel…lost. Like I wasn't doing anything. Like I was just…watching._ Frowning at the thought, he slumped against the wall, leaning his head against the cold metal. Something was messing with his mind and he wanted to know what. It was all driving him crazy.

A hand closed around his wrist and he felt himself pulled away from the wall. The grip tightened and he stared forward straight into cerulean eyes. "C—Cid!"

"Expectin' someone else? And where's the 'Highwind' this time? Am I suddenly back to whatever I was before and not just a name?" He squeezed the thin wrist harder, watching as Vincent winced slightly. "I wanna know why. Why did you do all that back there?"

"I—I…I don't know." He looked away, his eyes closing as the whispered answer passed from his mouth. "I just don't know right now."

The pilot released his wrist only to grasp his shoulders instead and slam them against the wall lightly. "And what is with this shit about not lookin' at me? That's one thing I can't understand for th' life of me."

Vincent swallowed and carefully moved his eyes to Cid's. But he was stunned by what he saw. Instead of the expected anger he saw only concern and a small glimmer of sorrow. "I…I'm sorry," he finally forced out, the words strained and weak. "It's all so confusing now and I feel…I feel as if that wasn't me back there. Like I wasn't the one speaking to you like that."

"So who was it? If it wasn't you, then who?" Cid wrapped his hands around Vincent's thin wrists again, forcing the crimson eyes to look at him. "Vincent, what th' fuck is going on here? Just tell me already!"

"I don't know!" Vincent yanked his hands free, accidentally smacking his temple against the wall. As pain flared through his head he chanced a look at Cid who was standing in slight confusion. When the blonde tried to reach out of him, he slapped it away. He couldn't deal with it right now.

"Hey guys? What's going on? I just heard all this shouting and—Vincent?" Cloud raised his hands slightly above his head as the gunner pushed past him, leaving the two blondes in stunned silence. Finally Cloud turned to Cid. "What happened?"

The pilot shook his head. "I'm still tryin' t' figure that out myself." He started to follow Vincent's lead, but a flash of scarlet off to the side made him stop. The blood was still warm as he tugged one glove off and carefully ran his fingers through it. After simply staring at the streak of red for a few seconds, he wiped his hand across his pants leg and left Cloud in pursuit of Vincent. "We'll meet you in the _Highwind_," he said gruffly to the swordsman as he entered the bright light once again.

----------------------------------------

"So they are heading toward Rocket Town?" Cloud shook his head slowly. "This isn't going to go good, is it? We've only got so long before they do anything."

Cait Sith nodded briefly. "Yes. That's what Heidegger was saying anyway. They're finally planning on using that old rocket and, unfortunately, the huge materia also. I'm not sure whether it could work or not, but I think it's more for Shinra trying to save face than anything. It'll look like they're trying to do something anyway." The cat tipped one paw in the direction of the nearest window. "After all, the public is looking at Shinra to somehow stop Meteor. They have to do something to keep their support."

Blue eyes traced to the window, his gaze falling on the abandoned pilot's post. Neither Cid nor Vincent had come back yet and he was beginning to worry a little. Ordinarily he wouldn't even think of worrying when they were together, but after overhearing part of their argument earlier he had to wonder how safe they were in each other's company. Then one thing he'd heard they speak of popped into his mind. "Hey Cait Sith?"

"Yes?" the black ears perked up slightly. "Something you need?"

"Actually, yeah. Do you happen to know where Tifa is?" Cloud might have asked the cat himself about the overheard detail, but he figured that Tifa wold know more. After all, she seemed to be spending a lot of time with them and probably knew what was going on better than anyone else on board right now.

The cat raised a paw to his mouth in thought, the moogle doll following suit. "Last I remember she was headed for her room. Said something about wanting a nap."

"You're kidding. The one time I really need to talk to her and she's off sleeping." Cloud tipped back his head, blue eyes closed.

"Well, that was a good hour ago so maybe she's up now. Might as well try your chances, I suppose." Cait Sith shrugged and Cloud had to move so as not to be hit by the moogle trying to shrug also. "Worth a try, isn't it? I mean, if it really is important."

The blonde glanced around the cockpit again, still feeling a little worried about the pilot and gunner. He knew he shouldn't, but he found it hard not to. _And to think tht I was the one who supposedly didn't care about anyone_. Shrugging himself, he left the cat alone and silently traced out the steps to Tifa's room.

The door was closed as he expected, but he still raised his hand to the wood, gently knocking. A few seconds passed and he heard nothing. He was about to leave when the door opened slowly, a slightly ruffled-looking Tifa gazing out at him. "Cloud? What is it?"

Cloud tried his best to suppress a laugh at the girl's frazzled hair, evidence that she had been sleeping and not well at that. _Never would have seen her as one to toss around in her sleep. But it's hard to really know things until you see them for yourself, right? Think I've been getting that lesson thrown at me enough lately to figure it out by now._ But as much as he tried to keep his mind off of the laugh caught in his throat by thinking, it still slipped through. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to look like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She propped a hand on her hip, running the other through her hair hurriedly. "So I just woke up. Deal with it, all right?"

"Hey. I said I was sorry," he said softly as he tried to hide a smile behind a faked yawn.

The girl pushed her brunette hair back over her shoulder. "Whatever. So did you want something? Or did you just decide to interrupt my sleep to laugh at me?" She held the door open further, watching in slight interest as he entered to room. "Well?"

"Hey don't start jumping down my throat because I'm not talking fast enough. I just came to ask a few questions." Cloud glanced around the room cautiously, half expecting Tifa to tell him to leave. When she didn't, he chanced a look at her face and saw her nod for him to continue. "It's about Vincent."

Brown eyes rolled slightly as Tifa sat down on the bed. "Listen Cloud, just get over it. They're together and—"

"No, it's not that," the blonde blurted out, cutting her off. He took a breath and sat next to her, the main stream of his thoughts fighting to get out. "No, this has nothing to do with that. It's strictly about Vincent. Well, and maybe someone else; I'm not sure."

"'Maybe about someone else'? Cloud, who're you talking about?" She couldn't catch onto his line of thinking unless he said more. If he didn't mean Cid, then who else was there?

"I accidentally overhead him talking to Cid about a child. I don't know if it's the same or not, but I heard him mention something like that before. Has he said anything to you about it?" He was sure he'd heard something about the child being in the submarine, but how was that possible? There hadn't been anyone else in there with them.

"A child…" Tifa suddenly fell silent, her entire behavior taking a different turn. She wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not since it had to do with Sephiroth. Or to be more correct according to what she'd been told, he was Sephiroth. But she had to say something. Cloud knew she knew something he didn't. "Well, he—"

"Cloud?" A soft knocking sounded outside, the voice cutting off Tifa's words. She was glad and almost silently thanking whoever had chosen that time to come get him. When she opened the door, she was slightly surprised to see Red sitting patiently outside. "I am sorry Tifa. I was told that Cloud was here."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder. "No, he's here. Cloud?" He joined her at the door and she stepped back so he could stand before the fire-red creature.

"Something wrong?" Cloud brushed a hand through his hair, watching as Red nodded in the direction of the cargo hold. "What?"

"I just thought I should tell you that Highwind isn't in a very personable mood and that it might be wise to not set him off. I don't think we need any more battles amongst ourselves for the time being." Red started to rise and leave, but Cloud stepped through the door and stood beside him. "Yes?"

The swordsman's first instinct was to ask why Cid was in a bad mood, but he decided against it. He would probably have to get that answer from the man himself. "So he's back?" The fire-cat nodded. "And Vincent?"

"I only actually saw Highwind, but I would presume that he is also." This time Cloud didn't move to stop him from leaving and he padded back through the corridor, headed back for the cargo hold.

"Right. Makes sense," Cloud said to himself. He whirled around and faced Tifa again. "Uh, I'll come back later, okay?"

"Sure. I'll still be here. Give you another chance to wake me up, after all." She smiled and ruffled his blonde hair slightly before he turned away, hurriedly fixing it. In truth, she was happy that Red had come in when he had. She didn't want to lie to Cloud but she had promised not to say anything. Besides, it was almost common sense. Cloud always went ballistic whenever the silver-haired man was mentioned.

Cloud turned the corner, still wondering exactly why he wanted to talk to Cid so badly. Maybe it was to find the answers he was going to ask of Tifa. Or even more likely, he just wanted to find out what happened.

He was about to decide whether to look in the cockpit or the room for the pilot when a hand settled on his shoulder. Whirling around, he jumped a little at the sight of Cid standing before him. "C—Cid!"

"Yeah. Who the fuck else would it be?" The pilot pulled his pack of cigarettes free and stuck one in his mouth. Quickly lighting the end, he glared at Cloud as the lighter snapped shut. "Well what the hell're you starin' all bug-eyed at? Actin' like you never saw me before."

"I, uh, nothing really. I…just heard you weren't in the best mood, so yeah." Cloud could have mentally slapped himself if it didn't look as if Cid was about to do it himself. _Of all the things you could have said to him, you say he's in a foul mood. Good job Cloud. Been nice knowing you and all. Be interesting to see what it feels to be killed by your teammate._ But nothing happened. The swordsman glanced carefully at Cid.

"'Course I'm in a shitty mood. Anyone would be," the pilot grumbled as he shoved his hand into his pocket and forced his way past the younger blonde. Cloud followed in silence until Cid stopped by the cockpit door and turned on him. "You plannin' on followin' me all day or somethin'?"

Cloud jumped back slightly, aiming is blue eyes away from the pilot. "No, I was just kind of wondering, you know, why you're so…"

"Why I'm so pissed off?" Cid offered gruffly as he pushed open the cockpit door. Cait Sith waved and called out a friendly hello, but Cid ignored it and instead went straight for the wheel. "Well, that's it, isn't it?"

Cloud knew he had just asked another question that was liable to dig him deeper in a hole he'd never escape, but for some reason Cid wasn't doing anything. "Uh, yeah. I mean, is it something with Vincent?"

"Vince?" Cid glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. "Hell no. We got all that shit resolved. Nah, I'm more pissed over th' fact that we're not gonna make it t' Rocket Town tonight. Least there's a damn slim chance we will."

"What? Why's that?" Cloud felt an unexplained happiness that it wasn't a problem with the pale gunner. But still. What would hold them up so badly? And enough to make Cid this angry also? He was fairly sure there weren't too many things capable of doing both at once.

The pilot rammed a lever forward, the engines starting their rumbling hum beneath them. "There's a huge-ass storm right in our way. Kinda hoverin' around Rocket Town right now, but there's a good chance it'll move fast an' right int' us. So we've got two choices." He turned the wheel sharply, the airship turning slowly as it started it's ascent. "We can either try an' make it an' take th' chance it can rip this here airship apart or we can see how far we make it an' land before we reach it. Which one Cloud?"

"Me?" The blonde didn't quite understand the pilot's intention, but he did see that the final decision would fall to him. He also knew there would be no trying to pass on the decision to Cid. The elder wouldn't take it. "All right. I guess we do the second. No point in committing suicide when we're almost there, huh?"

"Whatever." Even though he sounded disappointed in the decision, Cloud could tell that Cid agreed. _So now all that's left is to wait and see what happens. _He began to turn away when a low grumble made him pause. "You say something Cid?"

The blonde head remained turned away from him. "Just seemed like you had somethin' you wanted t' ask me. You got a question or am I just goin' crazy here?"

Cloud swallowed down the question he'd asked Tifa and managed to shake his head, a movement that Cid didn't see. But he felt better doing it for some reason. "No. I…no. There's nothing."

"Have it your way." Cid pressed another lever forward as he glanced over his shoulder again, blue eyes sharp. "Just don't ever think you can't ask. Don't need you wanderin' around here wonderin' about stupid shit just 'cause you're afraid t' ask me, got that?"

"Yeah. Got it clearly," Cloud said softly as he smiled. The pilot didn't seem to be as upset anymore so he figured it was his best chance to leave. _Maybe Tifa had the right idea with that nap. Besides, we just spent all day chasing around something we still didn't catch. I think we kind of deserve it in a way. _He had half a mind to tell Cid to get some sleep himself and let the trainee fly, but he knew as well as any of them that flying was the only thing, next to Vincent, that could calm the raging man.

Nodding to no one in particular, he stepped out of the cockpit and faced the main corridor. So they were on their way and everything seemed to be back to normal. _Well, if you count out the overall weird things going on and the fact that everyone seems either on edge or just plain strange. Then it almost seems normal. Almost._

_

* * *

_Oh my god, fear it for I have decided to actually use those handly little lines they give you. Or not. Your choice. So yay for light angst and some other stuff, ne? Sorry if Vince was a little out of character, but hell. He's not alone in there anymore, now is he? Just wait until we go visit Lucrecia. Oh the fun that awaits us there. Haha. Actually, that'll have to wait a good while apparently. Or maybe not. I'm bad about timing out things. But I do know what's coming up next chapter. Heehee. Just wonder how it will go... 

Anyway! Before I give anything away ('cause we all know that no one wants that) I'll stop and go on with the asking of reviews, ne? So?  
:points to an empty basket:  
Reviews go here please so I can read them and say stuff back to ya, kay? And to let you say how it's going and all that fun stuff. Whatever you want to put, really. Heh. I think I'm done now...clicky-clicky. :)


	26. I Didn't Mean It

And we all go "oh my god! Another updaate! Oh noez!" lol Or not. It's just how I feel since I just submitted a chapter like...two days ago or something? Proof it's Finals time I suppose. But again another angsty chapter just 'cause it is. Well, there's a little humor to add in and some semi-juicy stuff, but I'm not gonna say what. Some people may be disappointed in me though. I'm sorry! They were asking for it! lol But anyway, the title...heh. It actually has relevance this time! Well, they all do, but this one really does. It'll give you an idea at least that something gets apologized for. Anyway, hope too many fangirls of a certain pairing don't come after me with flaming torches. Heh. That could be taken two ways, but I really meant the physical version. Anyway, enough out of me!

**Chapter 25--I Didn't Mean It**

A tremor ran through the airship, jolting the ebony-haired man from his sleep. He was about to dismiss it as his imagination when another tremor shook the ship. Crimson eyes searching the darkness of the room, he saw no explanation for what had woken him. When he slid out of the bed and checked the door he wasn't too surprised that it was still locked, but he checked for anyone else in the room anyway.

Vincent suddenly noticed the sharp chill running through the room and made his way to the window. The wind flew into his face as he shoved the glass open and he gasped. Streaks of lightening were tracing through the sky, rain pelting his skin as the strong bursts of wind buffeted the airship. With a small groan he pushed the window closed and wiped a hand across his rain-soaked face. Something wasn't right. He knew that Cid wasn't as stupid as to keep going through a storm this strong.

He ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed the scarlet cloak from the dresser. Wrapping around his shoulders fought off some of the chill, but he still felt the icy water tricking down his neck. He shivered involuntarily, waiting for the cold to pass.

The corridor was as dark as the room had been with only a single light at the far end. Crimson eyes carefully traced the darkness just to assure himself that there was no one there. _But who would be here? Who am I watching for?_ He tried to convince himself that he was just acting foolish, that there wasn't anyone who would bother him. But he knew how much he was lying. He was watching, waiting, _wondering_ when the child Sephiroth would dare show his face again and begin his torment anew.

Or that other that was now haunting his mind. Whatever it was. It had been hard enough with just the child, but now he was being tortured inside by something he didn't understand. He wanted to say it was just his own mind doing it except he knew better. It was something else.

And the worst part wasn't even the fact that he himself didn't understand it all. No. It was that he couldn't explain it to anyone else when he knew they would all be running to hear a reason. At least Cid knew his predicament with the child so he did understand somewhat. But the others? Tifa knew a little, but not much. And the rest, including Cloud who would be first to ask, had no idea. They would try to dismiss it as him going crazy or as a nightmare that somehow affected him.

_If only it were one of those. I would rather be losing my mind than dealing with whatever this is._ Cid had given him an idea about it being one of the demons locked inside of him, but he didn't see how that could be. He had never heard anything before and how many years had he lain with them in that coffin? Why would one suddenly be trying to take over now when it would have been so much easier before? It just didn't make sense and it was beginning to bother him more every second.

He was struck with surprise as he continued making his way through the _Highwind_. Normally he would have run into at least one other by now, but he hadn't even heard anything. Even Yuffie was missing from her usual spot outside of the cockpit. Uneasiness crept into him as he glanced around once more, his hand gently settling on the icy handle of the door.

He wasn't really sure what he would see in the cockpit when he opened the door, but it was probably the most reassuring thing he could have seen at that moment. It actually made sense now that he thought of it. Everyone had done the same as him. They had all headed toward the cockpit to see what was going on.

Cait Sith was standing closest to the door and turned to acknowledge him as he passed by. Catching sight of Tifa standing off to the side, he stepped close to her. "Tifa, what is going on here?"

"Hey Vincent." She waved a hand in the direction of the two blondes standing with their backs to everyone else. "I'm not really sure yet. I guess they're trying to figure out to do, but it seems pretty obvious to me."

"Land the ship?" Vincent offered lightly as he turned his gaze toward the main window. Another fork of lightening traced across the sky, illuminating the entire cockpit in white light. He turned his head away for a second as the accompanying roll of thunder deafened him.

Tifa removed her hands from her ears and nodded. "Yeah. Seems like the most logical idea."

The gunner nodded also. Cloud was now leaving the pilot and heading toward Cait Sith, most likely to find out if Shinra had stopped. "But you have to remember. Neither of them are well-known for logical thinking. They are more likely to follow their gut feeling than anything." He closed his eyes against another flash of lightening and stepped away from the girl.

Cid was concentrating hard on the rain-slicked pane of glass before them even thought it was completely black. But he heard the familiar footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder, almost smiling at the sight of the gunner. "Was wonderin' if you'd manage t' sleep through this thing or not."

"Hmm. Well, I do sleep through your snoring, so I suppose I could have." He smiled softly at Cid as the pilot sneaked a small kiss. "I think it was more of your terrible navigation that woke me than the storm."

"Oh, but you can be the biggest smartass sometimes, can't you?" the blonde whispered as he pointed toward the navigation map. "Anyway, we've gotta keep goin'. No stoppin' now."

The playful feeling had disappeared instantly. "What? Why? I thought you said once that the _Highwind _couldn't take strong storms. It seems almost insane to keep going like this."

"Yeah, well, check out th' screen." He tapped the green navigation screen with a gloved finger. "We can't land over th' damned ocean. An' we're too far t' go back t' Junon. Our only choice is t' keep headin' for Costa del Sol an' wait it out. Let's just hope th' Lady's with us 'till we get there."

"'The Lady'?" Vincent was fairly sure he'd heard Cid mention the Lady before, but he'd never asked.

The pilot laughed sharply. "Lady Luck, Vince, Lady Luck. She's never failed me yet an' I don't see her as takin' a break today just 'cause it's rainin'." A strong burst of wind caught the broad side of the _Highwind_ and everyone stumbled as the ship lurched to the left. "Dammit! How we goin' over there guys?"

One of Cid's workers glanced up from his post. "We're about ten minutes out. Almost there, but we're picking up some winds that could hit a hundred Captain. They're headed straight for us."

"A hundred? As in a hundred miles per hour?" Barret finally made his presence know as he stood, getting the pilot's attention. "Cid, this is crazy! Yer gonna get us all killed if ya don't turn around or somethin'. Isn't there somewhere else we could land?"

"No!" Cid slammed his fist against the wheel. "This is my goddamned ship and I know how much she can take! Now if any of you wanna try an' stop me an' turn her around yourself, you're welcome t' it. But I'm not givin' up when we're ten fuckin' minutes away, you hear me?" He faced the wheel again, breathing heavily. "Now. If any of you have any more problems, just keep 'em t' yourselves, got that?"

Cloud was the first to recover from the verbal outburst and he strode quickly to the pilot's side. "Cid, he has a point. It'd be better to lose time turning around than to lose our lives going on."

The elder closed his blue eyes for a moment. "Strife, I know I've always listened t' you before, but believe me. This time I've gotta go against those orders. I've seen these kinds of storms and what's behind us is worse than what's in front. Goin' back is the suicide, not goin' forward. So please. Just let me do this an' shut up." The cerulean eyes opened finally, settling on the matching pair.

The swordsman nodded uncertainly, lifting his gaze to the crimson eyes peering over the pilot's head. Vincent tipped his head in encouragement. _Well, if he trusts Cid then I guess we should too. Even if they are lovers, Vincent still doesn't trust that easily. I guess he believes him._ "All right. Keep us going then."

"Captain!" One of the others stretched out a hand, pointing toward the window. "What are those?"

"Th' lights of Costa del Sol. C'mon guys, this isn't over yet. Still gotta find a place t' put her down. I'm sure th' officials wouldn't appreciate us just landin' in th' middle of their town." Moving his left hand off of the wheel, he felt fingers twine around his own. He glanced up to see Vincent staring straight ahead, his face calm as he watched the lights draw nearer. At first Cid thought it was to reassure the gunner, but now he understood that it was more likely something to help him settle down as he finished off the flight. Turning his gaze back to the window, he squeezed the thin fingers gently, smiling as they returned the motion. "Told ya we'd make it."

"I wasn't the one who doubted you, was I?" Instead of waiting for an answer, the gunman turned his eyes toward Cloud again. "Now the question is whether we have a plan or not."

Cloud glanced from the crimson gaze to the growing lights of the beach town. "I guess we'll figure that out when we get there." He quickly moved his sights away from the ebony-haired man in favor for Tifa and Yuffie. Trying to get his mind away from the pair, he stepped toward the girls. "So, what do you two think?"

The entire ship jolted as Cid cursed in the background. Tifa glanced from the elder blonde to Cloud, shrugging. "I have no idea for a long term plan, but about staying the night—"

"I'm getting off, no matter what! Even if I have to pay for my own inn room, I'm not staying on this thing one second after it lands." Yuffie crossed her arms over her stomach, glaring around the cockpit. "Got that? Inn. That's my plan."

Tifa nodded slowly. "That actually seems like a good idea. I know I wouldn't mind getting off for a while and maybe getting something decently hot to eat."

"What? I'll have you know that half of th' damned food was cooked by you!" Cid glared at her as he pushed a lever forward. "Not my fault that neither of us can cook like a fuckin' gourmet so deal with what you've got."

"All right, let me rephrase that. I'd like something _different_ for once. That better?" She pointed a finger in the general direction of the kitchen. "And I know that half of the meals cooked are by me. But maybe I'd like a break from cooking for a little while, all right? If you love it that much then stay on here and cook. I don't have a problem with it, but I'm going with Yuffie." She propped a hand on her hip and sent a playful glare in the pilot's direction. "Besides. She can't go alone."

"Can too!" Yuffie jumped up from her seat, but quickly retreated again, curling into her ball in the seat again.

The blonde shrugged and pulled back a few levers with a grunt. "Do whatever you want. But we're here. Now who said that we should turn back an' do all that ridiculous shit?"

"Shut up," Barret grumbled as he stood stiffly and started to follow the two departing girls. "I'm goin' with them if anyone cares."

Red nodded his head. "If anyone should need me I will be in my usually place in the stable." When the remaining said their shortened goodbyes, he turned and disappeared into the darkened corridor silently.

"And you Cait Si—oh. I forgot about that." Cloud moved toward the stuffed moogle, the mechanical cat already shut down in the cushioned lap. Instead, he turned toward the last two. Vincent and Cid had already started talking, probably discussing their own plans. "And you guys?"

A pair of cerulean eyes flicked onto his own. "We're figurin' that out. If we stay, we stay. If we go, you'll see us in there. 'Kay?" Cid shrugged his shoulders back, more to relieve the stiffness in them than anything. "Either way th' _Highwind_'ll be locked so you'll have t' get us by the PHS. So it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Suppose not," Cloud said softly as he waved and left them to themselves.

Cid watched through the front pane of glass as Cloud raced through the rain, a streak of lightening lighting his way momentarily. "That kid's got some issues sometimes. Why's he care what we do?"

"Maybe he just cares about us all and we don't know it," Vincent said as he started to walk away. His departure was stopped by a hand closing around his wrist and pulling him backward. "Cid, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," the blonde mumbled as he pulled the fair face down to his own. The kiss was broken only when a crack of thunder made them both jump. "So. What're you thinking? Stay here or go?"

The ebony-haired gunner smoothed back his bangs. "I'm not sure. Why am I choosing?"

"Don't want you t' think I'm biased." He pulled back, looking into the crimson eyes. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "You wanna go t' the inn too, don't you?"

Vincent frowned. "Where did you get that idea?" It seemed more like he had plucked the thought right of the air rather than gotten it from the gunman.

"'Cause I can see it in your eyes. I guess even I'd get tired of stayin' around here constantly too if I hadn't built her." He shrugged and wrapped an arm around the thin waist as he led them out toward the storm.

Vincent stopped the pilot just as he started to open the door. "I still don't see where you got that. I don't mind where I stay. I don't really prefer one place over another when it comes to sleeping. After all, I spent years in the basement of a house I can't stand in a coffin." He pulled Cid into his own embrace. "Do you truly think that I would prefer an inn over the _Highwind_? It doesn't matter to me where I am as long as you are there too."

Cid couldn't help the grin that was taking over his face. "Nice an' smooth there, Vince. Know just what t' say, don't you?" Snatching another kiss, he quickly punched in the code for the lock. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky as the hatch opened slowly, Vincent's cloak stretched above them as they made their way across the soaked field.

---------------------------------

"C'mon Vince, have a drink. It won't hurt you or anything." Cid raised the glass slightly, trying to force it into the gunner's unresponsive hand. They had already gotten the room and were now downstairs in the small bar, the smell of alcohol about to choke Vincent. He shook his head, trying to push the glass away. "Vince."

"I just don't want any, all right? I never was much of a drinker." He lifted his water to his lips, watching the pilot shrug and down the small glass of amber liquid. "And I don't quite see the reasoning behind getting drunk."

The blonde smiled and draped an arm around the black-clad shoulders. "I'm not getting' drunk. Just unwindin' a bit. You should really try it. Promise it won't hurt you."

Fingers brushed his throat and traveled upward toward his ear. Shivering at the touch, he made the mistake of looking Cid in the eyes. The cerulean gaze was almost pleading as if he simply wanted to share the moment. Taking a breath, he sighed. "Fine. But only a few. I'm not getting drunk, if that's what you are going for."

"That's it!" Cid grinned as he pulled the bottle closer and filled the small glass. Placing a tiny kiss on the smooth cheek, he handed the glass over to Vincent. "Knew you'd come around sometime."

"This had better not be a mistake." The crimson eyes closed as he tipped back the glass, grimacing at the bitter fire that ran down his throat. Coughing, he almost dropped the glass, but Cid quickly grabbed it from him and started laughing. Finally regaining enough breath to speak, he glared at the pilot. "What are you laughing about? That was not funny, I'll have to know."

"Sure it was. You just weren't lookin' for the humor, that's all." He poured another drink, sliding back toward Vincent. "It gets easier as you go on you know."

Vincent eyed the pilot and then the glass. "Like I'm supposed to believe you aren't trying to get me drunk when you keep pushing this toward me." But he picked up the glass anyway, forcing the bitter liquid down. A rush of dizziness ran through him and he shook his head against it. "What is this stuff?" he finally asked when the dizziness started to pass.

Cid picked up the bottle, inspecting the label. "Hell if I know. But whatever it is, it sure is some good shit. Another?" He held out the bottle, offering to refill the glass. Vincent started to protest, but he did it anyway, pushing the glass into the man's hand. "C'mon Vince, don't wimp out on me now."

All right. But this is the last one." He lifted the glass to eye-level, staring at the blonde through the amber liquid. "We have an agreement?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Spoil my fun," he said jokingly. He watched as Vincent replaced the empty glass to the bar, the sharp chink filling the almost silent room. He glanced around. They were almost alone save for a couple people in the far corner. It seemed a little strange that the bar was this empty, but it didn't matter that much. All that really mattered was that they were there. Black flashed out of the corner of his eye and he looked up to see Vincent standing slowly. "Hey. Where you goin'?" He reached out, laying a hand on the slim wrist.

A hand wiped across the milky face, brushing back the raven hair at the same time. "Up to the room. I wouldn't mind getting a bath tonight and I would rather get up the stairs before you make so I can't." He smiled lightly as a small expression that resembled a pout crossed the pilot's face. "Don't spend all your money down here, all right?"

"Meanin' don't get shit-faced, right?" he asked as he pulled the gunner down again, pressing their lips together. "Don't worry. I won't go overboard or anything. Be up in a few, 'kay?" Vincent smiled as they kissed again and finally broke away, heading for the stairs.

A slightly lopsided grin settled on Cid's face as he turned his attention back toward the bottle. Glancing through the glass, he caught sight of the bartender staring at him. The grin disappeared and he peered around the bottle. "Somethin' interestin'?"

------------------------------

The light reflected off of the water, shining droplets falling toward the floor. Vincent had just spent the past hour or so thinking over everything and he still couldn't make any sense of it. Shaking his head, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. Running a hand through his damp hair, he switched off the light and stretched out on the bed.

Nothing was fitting together whatsoever. All he wanted to do was forget the child and anything that was associated with him. But that was near impossible, especially when he had that knack of just showing up whenever he liked. The only thing the crimson-eyed man could do was hope it would be resolved soon and try to find some sort of understanding in the whole mess.

He glanced at the bedside clock. Midnight. Cid still hadn't returned to the room meaning he was most likely still downstairs in the bar. Vincent sighed. He knew he should go get him but he didn't even feel like moving at the moment. Everything seemed to be bearing down on him as if the air now weighed enough to crush him. He started to close his eyes and drift into his silent sleep when a knock brought him back.

He frowned. He had locked the door, sure. Both he and Cid had keys so there was no need to leave it unlocked. And for some reason the others' rooms were clear on the other side of the inn, quite a walk for in the middle of the night. _Well, I suppose there is one explanation._ He slowly stood to avoid the slight dizziness looming over his head that was more from the hot bath than anything. "Don't tell me you lost your key already—Cloud." He stared uncertainly at the blonde youth, watching as he gaped for words. Apparently he hadn't expected to come across Vincent mostly naked save for the towel wrapped around his thin waist. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I just, uh, wanted to talk to you, that's all." He shook his head a little, trying to clear it from the stun of seeing Vincent the way he was. He'd never seen the man less than fully-clothed and the sight of his bare skin was a shock.

"Oh. Let me go put on some clothes then and we'll—"

"No!" Cloud reached out but stopped himself from touching the pearly skin. "I mean, it's really important. That's what I meant."

Vincent tilted his head. "It can't wait a few minutes?"

"Not really. It's just something quick, I promise. Just a few questions." Cloud managed to tear his eyes away from the gunner and turned them on the clock instead. "You weren't sleeping were you?"

Vincent followed his gaze to the clock. "No. I was just waiting." He opened the door further, allowing Cloud to enter the room. A slight unease crept through him as he watched the blonde carefully looking around. The blue eyes settled on Cid's wallet which he had left upstairs just in case.

"Nice picture," he whispered to himself as he looked closer at the photograph. He wasn't entirely sure when they had gotten it taken, but it was there. The thing that caught him was the fact that they both were smiling and happily smiling at that. Cid was kneeling down, Vincent perched on his shoulders as if he was about to carry the gunner off. He whirled around, facing Vincent once more.

"So. You had some questions." He was fairly certain he knew what they were about, especially based on their conversation in Junon. Arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Cloud to speak.

"Yeah." The blonde abandoned the wallet and motioned for Vincent to sit down. He obliged and Cloud pulled the only chair out and settled himself. "Who's the child?"

The words caught Vincent by surprise. He'd expected something about his relationship with Cid, but here was Cloud asking about the child he'd never mentioned. "How did you—"

"I overheard you speaking of some child a few times. It always seemed to me like this kid, whoever he is, is bothering you and in some obscure way, us also. So who is he?" Cloud's voice had gone slightly hard. He wanted the answer and fast.

The crimson gaze flicked away and toward the far wall. Anything to keep him from having to look into those blue eyes. "I—I don't want to speak of him," he whispered harshly.

"Vincent, just tell me—"

"I said I don't wish to speak of him! Just drop the subject, all right?" Vincent turned his gaze back to Cloud and the younger man started. He'd seen that glare and heard that tone of voice once before when he'd asked about the gunner's nightmares. So maybe that was a clue that the two were connected. But it still didn't matter if he had no idea what either of them were.

Cloud swallowed. "Fine. I won't ask anymore. But I would like it if you would tell me sometime before it's too late." He started to stand but halted.

"Is there something else?" Vincent was now feeling that unease again as Cloud pushed the chair back into place and stopped, his hand at the door.

"Yeah." The swordsman's voice was soft as he stared at the closed door, his back to the gunner. "Why him?" A soft whisper of cloth told him that Vincent had risen also. "Why was it him?"

_I knew it would come to this eventually._ "Because it just happened that way." He couldn't think of any other reason that wouldn't bring up more questions. He just wanted to get Cloud out of the room so he could get changed and go get Cid.

"That's how it happened?" Cloud whirled around, catching the crimson eyes. "Why? Why was it him and not…not me?" He took in the stunned expression taking over Vincent's face as a sign to continue while he still had the courage. "Why didn't you choose me? What does he have that I can't give you?"

The gunner gaped slightly as he fought to search for some logical answer. "C—Cloud…"

"Just tell me and I'll leave. I won't ask about it ever again. But just tell me. What can he give you that I can't?" The blonde stepped forward, drawing closer to him every second.

Soon Vincent couldn't back up anymore, his legs pressed against the edge of the bed. "Cloud, what are you—"

"Just tell me dammit! Is it that hard? Or is there really nothing? Is that it? There's nothing that he has me beat at?" He reached out and grasped the thin wrist, blue eyes locking with the crimson stare. "If anything, I have him beat. How is someone who drinks and smokes constantly, has the loudest and foulest mouth in existence, and puts down just about everyone, even you sometimes, better than me? I just don't see it."

Vincent tried to wrench his hand free, but Cloud's grip was too strong. "Cloud, you're drunk."

"I'm perfectly sober. Your lover's the one downstairs getting so drunk that he can't remember his or your name! Not me! Why is that better?" He pressed forward, his face only inches from the pale gunner's. "Just tell me one thing that he can give you that I can't."

Vincent swallowed, his throat thick with apprehension. He couldn't answer simply because he couldn't think. Never had he seen Cloud like this and it completely stunned him into silence. Cloud pressed forward again and he tripped, falling back onto his back, Cloud's grip on his wrist bringing him also. When he opened his eyes, the blonde was holding himself above his body, his wrists held tightly above his head. "C—Cloud, get off of me!"

"Not until I show you what I can give you." He leaned down, pressing his lips against the gunner's in a forced kiss. Tightening his grasp on the thin wrists, he pressed forward again, the kiss interrupted by his tongue sliding through the soft lips. Vincent shuddered under him, the tremor making him want to seek more of the man.

Transferring both wrists to one hand, he ran the other down the smooth chest as it shuddered again from the breathless gasp. Only when the ebony-haired man had stopped struggling did he release the petal-soft lips and lean back to gaze into the half-frightened crimson eyes. "Can you honestly say that he's still better than me now?" he whispered as he dipped down again, lips brushing the milky skin of Vincent's throat.

"C—Cloud….please….leave me alone." Again he started to struggle, but his first fight had left him tired. Not to mention that that dizziness was still hanging around his head and making everything seems foggy, otherworldly almost.

Then his wrists were released and he gasped in surprise. He hadn't thought that Cloud would listen, let alone free him. Moving his hands before his face, he rubbed at the red marks stretching across them. If it hadn't been for those marks he would have thought it all a dream. Those marks and the man still straddling his waist anyway.

The sapphire eyes gaze was turned away as if he couldn't stand the sight of Vincent. "I—I'm sorry," he whispered, running his hands over his face. "I just—I just don't understand what you see in him. I guess I just wanted a chance." Vincent started to rise up, but he reached out and pressed the raven-haired gunner back down. "That's all I want, Vincent. A chance. Will you give me that?" He brushed another kiss against the unwilling lips, this time stopping when he was pushed.

Raven silk framed the crimson eyes. "Cloud, I'm sorry. I can't." He hated knowing he had caused the look of sorrow that crossed the swordsman's face in that instant, but he could do nothing about it. "Cloud, I can't leave him. I love him. I would never go against—"

"Cloud! Vincent!" The blonde twisted around to see Tifa standing at the still open door, her hand raised to her mouth. And behind her, the pair of eyes that mirrored his own.

Cid was glaring at him furiously, his hands clenched against his sides in an effort not to outright attack the younger man. "What's going on here?" he growled as he pushed past the girl to stare at the two. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it was incredibly hard not to when all he saw was Vincent clothed in only a towel under Cloud. "I—I want an explanation now, dammit!"

Cloud quickly scrambled off of the bed to stand before the elder. "I—he—there's nothing going on." He faced the pilot, thinking his supposed courage to be plain stupidity right now. _After all, you have to be pretty stupid to try and lie right to the man's face. He's liable to kill you right here for this._ His fingers crossed for some unknown reason as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Bullshit! You expect me t' believe that when I come in here an' see you like that? I'm not fuckin' stupid, Cloud." He lowered his voice to a dangerous tone, staring straight into the swordsman's eyes. "Now you gonna tell me why the fuck I just found you two in bed together?"

"Cid!" Tifa wrapped her arms around the elder blonde, trying her hardest to pull him back from Cloud. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation besides what you're thinking! Now just let him talk and stop threatening him!"

"I'm not even close t' threatenin' him yet so shut up, Tifa! This doesn't involve you, all right?" Flinging his arm back, he knocked her grip loose. His other hand reached out and grasped Cloud's shirt, twisting the collar until he had drawn the boy closer. "Now. Answers." His eyes flicked to Vincent who was still sitting in the bed as though he wasn't sure of what to do.

Cloud coughed, pushing against the larger man. "I told you, there's nothing going on! It's all a misunderstanding!" He gasped for breath as the grip tightened slowly. "I'm serious! This isn't what you think, really! It's not his fault!" He could have kicked himself for that last line, but it was too late now. The grasp on his shirt disappeared and he coughed again, dragging a few painful breaths into his body.

"What do you mean it's not his fault? You sayin' that you were tryin' t' force him?" He moved his eyes to the gunner again, locking on the crimson gaze. "Was that it?"

"No!" Cloud fumbled with his words and shook his head. "I mean, yes and no. I wasn't really doing anything that was forced, all right?" Raising a hand to his neck, he rubbed a little at the welt under his hair the shirt had caused.

Cid's glare changed from one man to the other, finally settling on Cloud again. "Whatever. Just get your ass out of here. We'll finish this later, got that?" he growled under his breath as he shoved the younger blonde out of the room. Tifa stood back, catching hold of the stumbling boy as he stared back at the room.

When they finally turned away and started down the hall Cid moved his attention back inside. The door shook slightly as he slammed it. "And you. What the hell was that about?"

Vincent's eyes widened. Cid actually thought he was cheating on him? "But I—"

"Was he tellin' th' truth or not? About not forcin' you." Cid stood before the bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the gunner.

"I—it wasn't exactly forcing, I suppose," he finally whispered. "It wasn't like he was going to do anything."

The pilot huffed and flicked his gaze toward the window. "Then what did he do? If he didn't force you t' do anything, then what did you do?"

Vincent sat up on his knees on the bed. "_We_ didn't do anything. All that happened was he came in saying he had some questions. One of them was why I was with you and not him. Then he just kissed me. Nothing more. He kept asking for me to give him a chance."

"And?" The blue eyes moved back to him and Vincent distinctly saw a look of anxiety floating in the cerulean pools. Cid was worried that he would choose Cloud over him.

The gunman sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, his knees sinking a little in the soft mattress. "Cid, I told him plainly what the deal was." One slim hand reached out and pulled the pilot closer. "I told him that it would never happen. That I would never leave you." Wrapping his arms around the pilot's neck, he stretched upward until his lips brushed his lover's.

The blonde sighed. He saw where he'd gone wrong, but still. Anyone with half a mind would have reacted the same. But he was relieved to hear the actual story and not just the one his brain had been shouting at him the second he'd seen them through the open door.

Leaning down, he knelt on the bed also, his weight suddenly placed on the mattress unbalancing Vincent. Trapping him in a soft kiss was easy enough and he smiled as nimble fingers laced through his hair. The he heard those three whispered words that made him melt every time.

A gentle hand pushed under his shirt collar and he almost laughed as the fingertips caressed his collarbone, ticking the skin there ever so slightly. Drawing away slightly, he ran his lips over the smooth neck, his tongue tracing soft trails over Vincent's throat. Lips closed around his right earlobe and he sucked in a breath as teeth gently pressed against it. The gunner always had that uncanny way of driving him crazy with that simple act and he ran a hand up his lover's back to try and keep himself calm.

He was about to return to kissing the porcelain skin when a knock at the door made him jump. The gentle nibbling was stopped abruptly and the gunner bit down in his surprise, warm fluid soaking his tongue. "Shit!" Pulling away, Cid raised a hand to his ear.

Vincent wiped a streak of blood from his chin and reached behind him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault Vince. It's whoever's stupid enough t' bother us." He grabbed the tissues that Vincent was holding out, pressing a handful to his ear. The stinging had subsided already, but he could feel the blood soaking the thin paper. A growl slipped loose as he stood and pulled open the door. "What the—Tifa?"

The girl seemed stunned to see him holding a wad of bloodied tissues to his ear. "Did…something happen?"

The door clicked as he stepped into the hallway and closed it. "Yeah. Decided I wanted t' get my ear pierced. Got a problem with that?" Hissing, he checked his ear again. Luckily, only a few of Vincent's teeth had actually gone through. "Guess I'll have t' get an earring now."

"Isn't it on the wrong ear?" Tifa reached up and tipped his head to get a better look. Two tiny holes perforated his earlobe, the crimson liquid still dripping from them. "Thought they always went on the left ear."

"I was jokin', Tifa. Figure it out. Your damned knockin' scared Vince an' he bit me, okay?" He tugged his head free and glared at her. "What're you doin' here anyway?"

Tifa arched a brow. "Well, I was coming to see if you had gotten things worked out or not. But apparently you two have. I guess I don't need to tell you what I heard from Cloud."

The blonde checked his ear again and stuffed the tissues in his pocket. "No. I heard it already. An' you can tell th' little punk not t' try it again or I'll kick his skinny ass up between his shoulders. An' let him know I'm still royally pissed at him while you're at it."

Tifa nodded, her umber hair falling over her shoulder. "He figured as much." Turning, she glanced over her shoulder. "And sorry about that. Didn't mean to interrupt or anything. But it seems like the plan is to leave early tomorrow. Around nine. Thought I'd tell you that too."

"Leave early. The kid's lucky I'm not leavin' his ass here. But," he waved a hand, "I'll go with th' plan. Nine it is." Cid spun on his heel, reaching for the door handle. Then a thought struck him. "Oh. Thanks for ruinin' th' mood an' all. Don't think I can manage that myself."

The girl smiled. "Gladly. Don't need you getting too happy after all."

"Suppose pilots aren't allowed t' be happy now? Damn. Guess I need t' go for a career change then." He nodded and smiled back lightly, slipping into the room.

Vincent looked up from where his side of the bed. "What was that about?" he asked softly as Cid stripped off his shirt and pulled back the covers.

"Ah, she was wantin' t' find out how things went on our end an' t' tell us what time we're leavin' tomorrow. Guess th' weather'll clear up by then." He laid back and watched out of the corner of his eye as Vincent curled against his side. "Least she said sorry for interrruptin'."

The gunner smiled as he wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling himself closer. Laying his head on his lover's chest, the crimson eyes closed. "Guess we'd better get some sleep then," he mumbled against the tanned skin. "I am sorry about that."

"Yeah, well, don't worry 'bout it. Guess I was bound t' get injured somehow tonight. Better it's from you than Strife." Cid raised his eyes to the light burning overhead and reached up to turn it off. As darkness overtook the room, he peered out toward the window. Stars twinkled in the black expanse and seemed as if they were almost greeting him. Then his eyes fell on the glowing mass that dwarfed every star in sight. Quickly turning his head, he rested his chin on the top of the ebony hair. But still Meteor burned in his mind even after he closed his eyes.

* * *

Like I said, I hope no Cloud/Vincent fans come after me. But I couldn't very well have it be all happy and have some good lovin' between those two can I? That would be much too simple and plus, kind of goes against everything that's set up so far. lol But at least I didn't make Cloud all forceful like "You're my biatch, now give me what I want or I'll just go ahead and tie you to the bed." Heh. Bad fangirly mind a-working here. But there's someone to blame for this new love of Cloud/Vince or Vince/Cloud, whichever you prefer. And I 3 her big time for it. lol But no worries, I refuse to give up on these two! Really. But I think I could use some of whatever those two were drinking. lol I'd probably already be passed out in Cid's lap after those three drinks since I've never touched alcohol. Hmm...I like that idea. lol Stupid, stupid fangil mind. Need to get rid of it somehow. Anyway, hope the fast update didn't scare anyone too badly. 

:takes out a huge piece of chalk and starts writing on the wall:  
Vincent: "Please review and I'll..." what?  
Give you lots of hugs and write more good stuff!  
Cid: What're you definin' as good stuff?  
Eh heh, we'll just have to see about that. Anyway, as Vinny said, please review? Lots of love to whoever does and I promise I'll get back to you soon!


	27. Letting Go of the Past

Hoo. So...please forgive for another long wait. Well, okay, I admit it wasn't as long as some of the other times, but still. It wasn't short. Heh. The wait or the chapter. For some reason it ended up being kind of long, so for you people who like that kind of thing, be happy dammit! Lol Just kidding. Well, I hope you _are_ happy, but I don't think I'd ever force someone to be happy. Anyway, finally getting to that one part in the whole game that actually _featured_ Vincent! Homigod, yeah, that part. Well, at least it's most of the chapter. Just don't ask about the first. I have no idea. Really.

**Chapter 26: Letting Go of the Past**

The sky was on fire. That was the first thing that crossed Vincent's mind as he stared at the horizon through the foggy window. The sun was slowly peeking over the edge, licking the clouds with its scarlet flames. He'd heard the age-old adage that a red sky in morning was a sailor's warning far too many times than he cared to recall. Combined with the chill running down his bare back from the artificial breeze of the air conditioner, he had the feeling that something would go wrong today.

The slight suspicion that whatever would go wrong was connected to last night's incidents kept creeping into his mind and making him feel sick. He didn't want to think about it or today; he didn't want to think period. All he wanted was the blissful feeling of a blank mind and that was the one thing he knew was impossible at the moment.

"You're going to get sick standing there like that." He cringed at the voice as more chills ran down his spine. Rubbing his palms against his arms, he slowly faced the boy. "You worry too much."

"It's all I have left to do anymore." Crimson eyes glanced back at the window once more. "Why are you here?"

The simple shrug he got in response didn't answer his question. "Because I am. If you want a better reason, well then, because I wanted to speak with you." The boy leaned forward, one hand pressed against the glass. "It's definitely something out there, isn't it?"

Vincent's gaze flicked to the bed. The unmoving bundle of covers he'd barely pulled himself free from earlier was still sleeping soundly, the tiniest tuft of blonde hair peeking out. Sufficiently assured that the pilot was still asleep, he joined the boy at the window. A few strands of silver fluttered in the soft breath, but not a single foggy trace was left on the pane of glass. _Almost like he isn't here._ "Did you come to speak about something or just to chat?"

"You make me seem stupid sometimes, Vincent. Of course I came here to talk about something particular. Something that affects you more than you know." He laughed softly, the breath still making no trace on the glass. "That was quite a show last night, I'll tell you."

_So he's here about that._ Glaring at the silver-haired boy, he turned and leaned back against the wall. "Maybe for you. I'm glad our problems give you entertainment." Tearing his eyes away from the gleaming aqua gaze, he let out a heavy breath.

Another chuckle from his side. "Of course it's amusing. Especially when it seems like I'm the only one who knows that if this continues, if you don't do something about it, someone's going to get hurt." Sliming darkly, he traced an invisible path on the window with his finger. "But that's just part of your past, isn't it? You always end up hurting the ones you love. How long until either Cid or Cloud gets caught up in it?"

"Stop it." The crimson eyes narrowed as the gunner pressed a hand to his forehead. He didn't want to see those burning memories the child spoke of. But he had no way to hold them back and they flooded his thoughts until he felt like screaming. Instead, he held his voice and just squeezed his eyes shut against his palm. "I don't want to think of those things. I don't—"

"Lucrecia."

His eyes shot open and he stared at the boy, too stunned to speak. So many things were about to fall from his lips, but before any of them could make it free, a finger pressed against his mouth.

"Yes, I know about Lucrecia. How could I not? You're always thinking of her in one way or another even when you don't realize it." The gunner blanched as the boy leaned closer, the smaller hand tipping his head down until his eyes locked on the glowing aqua. "She's always there. But, there are other ways of finding these things out. Especially when I heard them straight from her mouth."

"But…she…" Vincent's gaze broke free and shot to the fiery sky, "She's gone, isn't she?" The last time he had seen her had been right after his confrontation with Hojo and that memory was almost too fuzzy to be coherent. And that had been years ago. Since his reawakening he had heard nothing of the scientist. Even when he had seen Hojo again back in the crater, the man hadn't mentioned anything of his wife. He had presumed her either gone or dead with the second being the best in his mind. He didn't see her as deserving enough to have to deal with everything happening now.

The boy shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "Actually, no. I saw her last a few years ago when I came across her. It was admittedly after Sephiroth had separated me from his being, but I did see her. And she was quite alive." He raised a hand to the gunner's cheek. "Did you forget what all had been done to her? She can't die. The Jenova cells won't let her."

The truth hit Vincent full force. Deep down he'd known all along that there was that chance, but he had never imagined it to be real. To hear that she still walked the planet made his heart sink with a sensation he hadn't felt in years. "W—where?" he whispered as the icy fingers stroked his skin.

"Right between here and Rocket Town, I believe. You'll probably pass it when you're flying there today. Just remember that the water in a bowl sometimes hides secrets." He chuckled softly as Vincent's face twisted in confusion. "That's all you get. No more clues."

He felt dizzy as the fingers left his cheek and warmth rushed back into his skin. He now knew where she was as long as he could figure out the riddle. It was only a matter of unraveling the clue and then he could have her back in his arms once…more. He turned, his eyes falling on the sleeping pilot. _What am I thinking? I can't do that. I don't even love her anymore. _He stepped toward the bed, brows furrowing as he moved faster. _Something's wrong._

The boy appeared at his side, gazing down on the pilot. "Doesn't look so good, does he? Maybe he heard you talking about Lucrecia and think he's going to lose you." A wry smile crept onto his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Vincent tried to ignore the child's words. He leaned down, picking up on some of the mumbled words that were forcing their way through Cid's lips. He shook his head slowly. They might have been words, but they didn't string together. There was no meaning. The man was completely incoherent. To the gunner's knowledge, he had never done that before.

Frowning worriedly he brushed a hand against the blonde's forehead. It came away damp. Wiping his palm on his pants leg, he pulled the covers down slightly, enough to get a good view of the man's face and upper chest. The blankets were soaked clear through, the sweat making them cling to the tanned skin. Vincent reached out again and felt the heated forehead. "He's got a fever."

"Told you he didn't look so good." The silver-headed boy arched his back, hands stretched above his head. "Probably got it from that guy downstairs last night."

"What guy?" Vincent asked as he quickly disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a cold washcloth. He wiped down the pilot's face, cringing at the meaningless whispers.

"After you left the bar last night. Some man came up and started talking to him. He left about a half of an hour later claiming he was feeling sick." The boy held a hand to his forehead. "I thought something strange was going on. I think it's just going through the whole town."

It made sense as far as Vincent cared. Except that one thing bothered him about it. "So why don't I have it? If he caught it by just being near that man then I should have it also, right?"

"Well, someone normal playing tongue tag with him like you were would have it. But I think you're forgetting about what Hojo did." The gunner froze, his hand hovering above the blonde's forehead. "You aren't normal, Vincent."

A chill ran through the man. The only thing he could think to do was shout at the child to make him stop, do anything to halt those painful truths that kept coming from him. But nothing escaped him and he simply stared downward at the strained face before him.

Silence filled the room making him nervous. Was the boy going to say something else or just stand there letting him drown in the tension? He saw a hand start to reach for him when it yanked back, a knock at the door shattering the silence. Vincent's eyes flicked to the teen before standing and hurrying to the door. Cracking it slightly, he was relieved to see Tifa standing outside. "Tifa."

"Hey. Hope I didn't cause any…trouble this time. Don't see you coming out with any injuries anyway." She smiled and motioned toward the room. "So anyway, I think we decided to leave a little early. Guess there's some sort of flu going around that hits pretty hard. Cloud wanted to get out before any of us got it." A strange expression passed over the gunman's face momentarily. "Something wrong?"

"Too late for that." She frowned and waited for him to continue, but he held open the door and let her look inside instead of speaking again. However he didn't let her step any further than the threshold. "I think Cid's got whatever it is."

Tifa moved her eyes from the mumbling pilot to Vincent. "So…why not you?"

The gunner sighed. "I think it's from the mako injections and…other things," he finished quietly. Shifting his gaze back to the bed, Tifa caught the strained look in his eyes.

_In other words, all that stuff that Hojo did is keeping him immune._ _But then…_"Wait here," she said quickly, whirling around and heading back down the hallway. "I'll be right back."

"Tifa! What are you—" But the girl was already gone, the door leading toward the stairwell swinging lightly. _What is she up to? It doesn't matter who she gets, this thing is obviously highly transmittable. Whoever gets near him will get it, so who can help without catching it themselves? _He crossed his arms and approached the bed once more. Trying to keep the worry from visibly showing, he knelt down and brushed back the sweat-soaked blonde hair. "Cid? Can you hear me?"

"Vincent!" The gunner glanced up in shock at the male voice. Cloud motioned for Tifa to stay back as he slowly stepped into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Cloud! You shouldn't be here. You could—"

"You're forgetting, Vincent. I went through the same process as Sephiroth. I've probably got better protection than you if you think about it." The mercenary was right of course and Vincent nodded. "Now. You have any materia with you?"

Crimson eyes flashed toward the desk where his gun was wrapped in the scarlet cloak. "No. You were the only one with the cure materia. Besides, I left most of mine on the ship." He fell silent as Cloud bent next to him and pressed a hand against the pilot's forehead.

Huffing almost disappointedly, the younger blonde stood. "Same place I left mine." Motioning for Vincent to move, he leaned down and hefted the pilot into his arms. "We'll have to take him back to the ship since there's no healers staying here and the only doctor is out of town. You have the key to the _Highwind_, right?"

Vincent nodded. It wasn't so much a key as a passcode, but he knew it. He would have rather been the one to carry Cid, but Cloud was already standing at the door waiting. Tifa had disappeared again, most likely to retrieve the others from wherever they were. Standing shakily, he hurried to gather what little possessions they had brought and follow the swordsman as he made his way toward the stairs.

A rough wind tore at his cloak as he slung it over his shoulders when they stepped outside. The sky was still an angry red, a color now resembling the gunner's eyes. It disturbed him a little, but not as much as the black clouds gathering over the ocean. He heard a small shout and picked up his pace, stepping in line beside of Cloud. "Do you think it will get bad again?"

"What? The infection or the weather?" He raised a blonde eyebrow as his blue gaze flicked to the ebony-haired man. Waiting wasn't something he liked to do, but he did so until he was certain that Vincent wasn't going to answer. Tired of the silence, he sighed loudly. "Look. I'm sorry, all right? Is that what you want?"

The gunman started, staring at Cloud. It took him a minute to figure out the words, but then it hit him: last night. He was apologizing for last night. "Cloud—"

"Just…don't. I know where you stand and all that so you don't have to tell me again." The man in his arms moved slightly, mumbling something that resembled the gunner's name. "You know, this guy's pretty lucky to have you," he said softly.

The crimson gaze flicked away, settling on the _Highwind_ before them. "No he's not. I'm more of a hassle than anything good." The whisper brought Cloud's eyes to his face, but he moved ahead avoiding the blue stare.

Cold metal greeted his fingers as he punched in the passcode, the hatch sliding open slowly. Moving into the shadows, he allowed Cloud to enter before closing the hatch once more. Cloud was strangely silent as he was led down the main corridor to the room tucked away in the back of the ship. He had never actually been inside the pilot's room and was surprised to find it no different than the rest. In fact, he thought a few of the others might have been nicer. He found it odd that Cid hadn't saved the best for himself, but there were a lot of things that he was recently discovering about the pilot that surprised him beyond words.

Gently laying the man on the bed, he stepped back for Vincent to take over. In what seemed like a few second he had his lover settled in a blanket and was pressing a glowing green orb to the man's chest. Cloud was impressed with the tenderness the gunner was showing and sighed softly to himself as he turned and left. Better to leave them to themselves than to get Cid riled up about him being there. And alone with only Vincent while he was unconscious no less.

The corridor was still dark as he crossed through it and entered the cockpit. Through the window he saw the others being ushered along by Tifa. The thought made him smile. The girl might have her moments, but no one dared cross her strong will. Not even he would try it. He was just glad that he was one of the few always on her good side or else he would have several injuries from her alone. Especially with what occurred last night. He had absolutely hated the look she'd given him when he'd explained everything. Sure, he knew she loved him. Everyone knew that. But he just didn't feel that same and was glad she understood.

Slumping back into one of the navigation chairs, he ran a hand through his hair. But what did he really feel for the pale gunner? He wanted to say he loved the man, but he just wasn't sure. It _felt_ like he loved him or at least he figured it did. He'd never really been in love so he wasn't sure what it was. But for some reason it only truly bothered him when he saw him with Cid. Other than that it was all somewhat normal. Well, used to be. Now there was the tension that filled the air every time he chanced a look at the man. _I shouldn't have done that, I know. But…I just couldn't stop myself. I just…I just wanted something more, I guess._ He took his hand away, smacking his forehead lightly. _How could I be so stupid as to think he'd be all for running off with me? He's loyal to a fault and I know it. There's no way—_

"Cloud?"

His head shot up, blue eyes wide at the silky voice. Realization that he was staring at the gunner kicked in and he forced his eyes away. "So, uh, how is he?" he asked timidly just to get his mind off of the man approaching him.

Vincent sighed and slid down the wall until he was sitting, his head tipped back. The crimson eyes were closed behind the veil of ebony bangs, but Cloud still felt ensnared by the piercing gaze that wasn't even there. After a few second the pale lips finally parted in another sigh. "He's fine. Almost had to tie him to the bed to make him rest, but he's fine." He fell silent again, this time turning his head and opening his eyes onto the swordsman. "Thank you for helping."

Heat rushed into Cloud's face and he hastily turned away, opting to stare at the opposite wall instead. "No problem," he said quietly. He had never really been thanked by Vincent before and now he was completely unsure of what to do considering the circumstances. Standing quickly, he rushed past the gunman. "Better go let the others in," he mumbled just loud enough for it to be his excuse.

The cockpit door almost slammed shut and Vincent shrugged. He didn't like how Cloud was acting, but there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. Well, there was, but he wasn't about to abandon Cid just to make the swordsman stop fumbling around him. Huffing lightly, he stood and made his way back through the door and retreated into the cool darkness of the corridor.

Cid was still grumbling when he reentered the room and closed the door softly. "Wonderin' when you'd come back. What'd you go do?" He tossed the blanket aside and started to get up when a hand pushed him back down. "All right, I get it. Stay in bed."

Vincent nodded his approval and removed his hand. "I was just thanking Cloud. He helped get you here." With a feather-soft touch he pushed the blonde bangs back and pressed his palm to Cid's forehead. "A least you seem better now."

"'Course I do. I'm fine. Now what's this about Cloud helpin' t' get me here? What did that little punk do?" A blonde brow arched as he waited for an answer. He didn't particularly like the idea that the swordsman had been anywhere near him this soon. He wasn't quite ready to make up and forget what had occurred. "Well?"

"I went to thank him for carrying you here. I was actually surprised he did help," the gunner stated softly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He _carried_ me here? You're fuckin' with my mind, aren't you?" He waited silently as Vincent shook his head. Huffing off to the side, he crossed his arms and stared at the window. "All right, so th' kid helped me. Still doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive him just for that." Deciding to try his luck once more, he slid one leg off of the bed.

"I never asked you too. Neither did he. And I see what you're doing." He stood beside the bed, blocking that side as an escape route. "I wish you would stay still until the spell's done. I'm sure there's still a little infection running around in there since you're acting like this. No one asked you to forgive anyone." He reached out again and pressed his palm flat against the broad chest. "Please just listen to me?"

The pilot sighed and glanced at the crimson eyes. "Fine! I'll stay put. But you know," he uncrossed his arms and reached forward, dragging the ebony-haired man off of his feet, "it'd be much easier if you were in here with me."

Catching his breath, Vincent pushed his raven hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure it would," he muttered as he repositioned himself slightly. Cid had more of less pulled him straight down, his body now lying over the blonde's. Folding his arms on the man's chest, he rested his head on them. "Now. Are you planning on keeping me here all day?"

"As long as you're makin' me stay here I am." A small smirk crossed his features as he laid his hands against the slim waist. "You have a problem with that?"

Vincent cocked his head, obsidian hair spilling over his shoulder to pool onto Cid's stomach. "I have the distinct feeling that I don't have much of a say in the matter." Smiling lightly, he leaned stretched forward and placed a soft kiss against the pilot's mouth.

"Got that right," he mumbled in return, his lips brushing Vincent's. A hand crept under the black silk shirt and he moved to kiss the gently curving throat. Vibrations ran through him as the gunner laughed quietly. "What? Somethin' funny?"

Crimson eyes shone as Vincent pulled away and rubbed a hand against his neck. "No. I was just thinking of how you need to shave. It…tickles." He laughed again as Cid frowned at him and he ran a hand along the sharp-cut jaw. "It wouldn't kill you."

"Well, it'd be weird, all right? You probably wouldn't even know me if I went an' shaved all smooth an' pretty like you." A smirk grew on his face and he slipped his hands even further under the ebony silk, running his fingers over the smooth flesh. "An' that ticklin's nothin' compared t' what I could be doin' right now."

"Really. Well, if that doesn't sound like a proposition then—" He jumped, cut off as a knocking filled the room.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," Cid grumbled, a hand pressed against his face as Vincent slid off of the bed. The door creaked slightly as it was opened and he caught sight of familiar brown hair. "Goddammit Tifa, don't you have anythin' else t' do but interrupt our lives?"

The girl shrugged slightly and smiled at him. "Sorry Cid. Maybe I just have good timing. But it's nice to see you're feeling back to normal." She smiled at the grumbled curse sent her way and turned her attention back to Vincent who was waiting patiently. "I actually came for you though. Since Cid's temporarily out of commission—"

"Am not!"

"—we all figured it would best if you took over. None of us are really sure how to get to Rocket Town by air and, well, you had training in that sort of thing, right?" She scratched her neck lightly, aware she was treading on delicate ground. Any mention of his Turk past always brought some sort of visible effect and it usually wasn't good.

Instead, the gunner simply nodded. "Yes. I suppose I did," he stated solemnly. Turning and moving back toward the bed, he stood over Cid. "I'll be right back, all right? Please just listen to me and stay here?"

Blue eyes rolled and he huffed lightly. "Yes mommy. I'll stay." Taking advantage of the gunner's wonderment at his words, he rose up and pulled him down into a kiss. Finally he let go, smiling. "Just don't get us lost or I'll have t' come up there no matter what you say, got that?"

Vincent shook his head in amusement. "Understood, Captain." Playfully tipping a salute in the blonde's direction, he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

------------------------------

"So…just stay straight and we'll get there?" Cloud stared at the aerial map Vincent had brought up on the screen, his finger tracing out the path. "That's it?"

The crimson eyes closed for a moment and the gunner sighed. "Yes. That's it. We should get there in an hour or so." He didn't mind showing the blonde the route, but this made the third time he'd confirmed the direction and path. He was beginning to think it was simply a way for the swordsman to be near him without raising suspicion. Either way, he was tired of pointing out the same path, the same landmarks, and the same direction. He had actually found out after he'd arrived in the cockpit that the trainee knew exactly where they were going. The question of why he was actually needed up here kept hovering in his mind, but he kept it silent. No need to bring up any unwanted issues. Besides, Cid needed sleep more than anything else that might come about from them being alone in the same room.

Sighing again, he stepped away from the navigation and slid into one of the seats lining the wall. Clouds rushed past the window and he stared unfocused into the white expanses. The storm that had troubled him from before had dissipated almost as soon as they took off, blue breaking through the angry cloudbanks. The ground flashed into view every once in a while, green mixed with grey as they passed over the mountains.

He was about to either fall into his own sleep or just leave altogether when something blue flashed out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head toward the window once again, he picked out the cerulean flash. Water. They had passed plenty of lakes and rivers so far, but this one stood out to him for some reason. Frowning, he placed a hand on the glass and tried to get a better look.

"Something up?" Tifa asked as she caught sight of him peering out of the window. Stepping closer, she joined him and gasped lightly. "I've never seen anything like that. It's almost like a crater or something. It's so pretty." Smiling, she looked at Vincent. "Have you ever seen that before?"

"No," he whispered as he drew back. Never had he seen anything that resembled the lake below them. He couldn't think of anything to describe it until the right words came to him. "It looks like a bowl almost." _"Just remember that the water in a bowl sometimes hides secrets." That's what he…_ Suddenly he whirled around and moved to the front of the airship where he could look down from the wide main window. Sure enough, the bowl stretched out below them, sparkling water held inside. "Stop."

Cloud's head perked up slightly at the word, blue eyes confused. "Stop? What do you mean stop?"

"I mean stop the ship. Descend. Do whatever, just _land_!" Vincent rushed past the standing blonde and approached the trainee. The man looked over at the raven haired gunner uncertainly before switching his gaze to Cloud.

"Vincent, you're not making any sense. What do you want to land for? There's nothing there—"

"Yes there is! Just trust me. I know what's there and I need to go. Please. Just land." Turning his crimson eyes on the swordsman, he tried to convey his feeling of urgency. This might be the only time he would be able to find out if the child had spoken true. This might be his only chance to…see her. "Please."

Cloud glanced around the cockpit unsure of the gunman's intentions. But finally both the crimson stare and the wondering glance from the pilot became too much. Sighing and smacking his hands against his sides, he nodded. "All right. Do as he says."

"Thank you," Vincent whispered as he moved away from the pilot toward the door. He was ready to head for the cargo hold to make a quick exit when he stopped. Turning back to the swordsman, he set a straight face. "Please don't follow me."

The blonde nodded again, waiting to turn his attention back toward the pilot until after the raven-haired man had left. Slowly the trainee dipped his head, pushing a few levers forward and closing his eyes as the ship began to descend into the crater.  
---------------------------------

It was the sudden jostling of the ship landing that shook Cid from his shallow sleep. Groaning, he rolled over to face the window, shading his eyes against the sun filtering through the glass. But something wasn't right. They hadn't landed normally in the smooth way of an airstrip or even a field. And to add to his confusion, there was no way they had been flying long enough to be at Rocket Town. He knew for a fact that there was more than enough fuel, so why had they stopped?

Groaning again, he slid out of the bed, the floor chill to the touch. He rubbed a hand against his temple as he frowned and peered out of the glass window. Nothing was familiar. As far as he could tell, they had landed near some sort of lake, the clear blue water reflecting the burning sunlight. No, he'd definitely never seen this place before. Shaking his head, he pulled his shirt on, catching the image of long-forgotten yet healed scars in the widow's reflection of him. He ignored the white lines. There was no time to wonder on them now. Now he just wanted to find out what was going on. _I'm sorry, Vince. But just this once I'm gonna have to go against your orders_.

It seemed everyone in the cockpit turned to stare at him as one as he entered, the small squeak of the door announcing his arrival. Tifa, always the first to remember who had said what, stepped forward and took hold of his arm. "Cid, what are you doing up?" she hissed at him. "I thought Vincent said for you to stay put and r—"

"Not now, Tifa. I wanna know what's goin' on. Why'd we stop?" The entire room fell silent, everyone looking at each other. "Well?" He moved his gaze to each person, waiting for an answer. Then he noticed that his gaze was skipping over someone. "Where's Vince?"

Cloud swallowed and stepped forward, his hand scratching his neck. "Well, he just told us to stop here. He wouldn't say why and then…he just left."

"What?" Cid started to move toward the swordsman when his glance caught a flash of red. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer to the window and pressed a hand against it. Vincent was outside, standing before a large cavern, his hands held at his sides. Without removing his blue gaze from the gunner, he waved Cloud over. "What's he doin' out there? An' no funny shit either."

"He just said he had to do something." The younger blonde crossed his arms, peering out of the window also. "He asked that I not follow him," he added carefully.

"He what? An' you listened t' him?" Cid whirled around, almost knocking Tifa off of her feet. "I can't believe this! What th' hell does he think he's doin', especially with not takin' anyone with him. He must be crazy t' think I'm not at least goin' out there!" He smacked his hand against the wall as he passed through the cockpit door, almost storming to the cargo hold. He didn't know what the gunner was up to, but he wasn't about to just let him walk off like that.

"No, wait, Cid!" Cloud caught up, catching himself on the door to the hold. "You're going out there?"

"Of course! You think I'm just gonna stand back an' let him do whatever without even a clue? You're both insane in that case." Pressing the switch to the hatch, he turned back toward the younger man. "So you comin' or not?"

Cloud was more stunned that he was offering than at the fact he was being so personable. He still had the feeling that Cid wasn't too happy with him and couldn't see the reason for the sudden change. But maybe he was more worried for the gunner than their problems at the moment. He nodded briskly, checking to make sure his sword was in place before following the pilot outside of the airship.

A strange silence greeted the pair as they stepped onto the springy earth, the mosses beneath their feet giving off a slight lemon scent as they were crushed. Blue eyes traveled the area, half expecting something to just strike them as ordinary. .But it never came. Nothing came. Cid shivered slightly at the chilly sensation running down his back. He felt as though they were being watched. _Maybe we are. After all, it's hard to end up at some place like this alone._

However nothing showed, dangerous or otherwise. The pilot was beginning to get slightly nervous when a flash of red again caught his attention. "Vince," he whispered. Breaking away from Cloud, he moved forward until he was close enough to wrap his hand around the thin wrist. "Vince, what th' hell're you doin'?"

Crimson eyes full of surprise flashed to his face. "C—Cid! What are you—"

"Don't ask me what I'm doin', I asked you first. Now. What th' hell are you doin'?" He pressed a hand to the gunner's face as he asked, ensuring that he was more worried than upset. Chancing a glance at the cavern, he gasped. Faded blue light almost bled from the rocks themselves until he narrowed his eyes and saw the crystals. They were glowing, sending the delicate azure light into the air. "Vince…what is this place?"

But instead of an answer, the gunman held up his hand for silence. Even he wasn't completely sure of what lay inside that gleaming cavern, but he was ready to find out. Sure, he had the boy's words that his lost love truly was inside of here, but was he ready to believe? _Not until I see her. Not until I hear her. Then I'll believe. But until then…_ Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, the light behind him overshadowed by the soft azure glow surrounding him.

He could have said he'd seen wonders like this before, but it would be lying. And as much as he did it, he didn't like to lie, especially to himself. So instead he simply squared his shoulders and continued forward until he felt water lapping his boots. Moving back just the slightest, he brought his crimson gaze upward, gasping as blue burst into his view. It was the blue of the sky on a calm day, of a steady lake, of his lover's eyes. But it wasn't the blue catching his attention. No. It was something else.

"Vincent."

Cid started at the sound of the soft voice whispering the gunner's name. Whirling around, he saw Cloud's eyes searching the cavern also, confirming that the boy hadn't said the name. If neither of the three had said it, who had? Turning back to Vincent, he gasped as he saw the man's black gloved hand reaching forward, the fingertips stretching to reach across the water to something. He wasn't sure what held the man's attention. Then he looked closer into the blue haze and gasped. Vincent's hand wasn't the only one reaching out.

Gaping, the pilot tried to grasp the situation, but abandoned it in favor of just getting the gunner's attention away from that slim hand reaching for his. "I don't know what th' hell's goin' on here, but I'm not just gonna sit back an' wonder, ya got me?" Still there came no response from the crimson-eyed man. Shaking his head, Cid wrapped his hands around Vincent's arm and pulled backward, his strength winning over the man's will. "Snap outta it Vince!"

Reality flashed back into Vincent's vision and he shoved at the gloved hands pulling him away from what he sough, pulling him away from her. "Cid, let me go! Lucrecia!" He flung the name into the azure glow, hoping to bring her back to him.

"Lu—Lurecia?" The blonde balked, dropping his hands away from the mist-chilled skin. He heard a muffled gasp behind him, one that he placed as Cloud's. The gunner stumbled forward as he was freed and the sound of splashing greeted Cid's ears. Whipping his eyes forward, he saw the scarlet-cloaked man standing knee-deep in the inky water. "Vince…"

"No. Don't come any closer, Vincent."

That voice again. Vincent was fighting the ache in his body to ignore the words, to run to her and hold her like he always wanted to. But…that wasn't right, was it? He didn't love her that way anymore. So, why did he want to so badly? "Lucrecia, you—you're alive," he whispered, still unable to believe what he himself was saying.

"Not so much alive as just sustained, forced to remain here." The cavern suddenly brightened, the luminescent crystals flaring to provide them with the light. Shielding his eyes against the offending light, Vincent stared straight ahead, his gaze reflected into brown eyes. "Vincent…you look well." The woman across the water smiled sadly at him.

"Lucrecia, please, tell me why you are here." Vincent was almost pleading. It was killing him that she had been here all this time and he had never known. But the question of how she was still here bothered him more.

The woman shook her head, umber hair softly falling over her shoulder. "Even I do not know that. But I believe that it is because of the Jenova cells. They won't let me die." She closed her hazel eyes. "But I tried. I wanted to die, to end it all, but it just wasn't meant to be. So, I have remained here."

Vincent started to move forward again, but was once again brought back to his senses by the touch of Cid's hand on his am. Glancing back at the blonde, he spoke again. "Then…why are you here? Why are you not out there with—"

"I can't go. Not now." The umber bangs fell, covering her eyes as she tilted her head down. "I just can't." Lucrecia's voice had fallen to a whisper and Vincent felt it tug at him. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and protect her, if only for a little while. But he'd already tried and failed once, hadn't he?

The still-painful memory of himself talking with Lucrecia for the last personal time almost brought tears to his eyes. But he held them in as the image of himself giving her the ring replayed in his mind. He had wanted to protect her then, had wanted to be with her forever. But he had been rejected, had been forced away. And later when he'd found out the truth of Hojo's experiments, he tried to confront the scientist, had tried to save her then. But all he'd gotten in return was a bullet to the chest and a lifetime of guilt for not having saved her. He had failed harder than anyone he'd even known. So what made him think he could save her now? What gave him that power when he needed saved himself?

Try as he might, he couldn't shake that question, that feeling that he was unable to do anything even if he was asked. But he hadn't been asked. In fact it was almost the opposite. She had deliberately told him not to come near her.

"Vincent?" His eyes whipped back up to meet hers and he almost reached out at the torn look caught in that hazel gaze. "Will you—can you tell me anything about him? About my son?"

The gunner shivered at the mention of the man. He didn't want to think about him at the moment or at any moment, for that matter. It was still just too hard. But he was the only one who could tell her. It had fallen on him. "He…he's…" _Dead? A spirit? Preparing to destroy the planet? I can't say anything to her. Nothing will help her rest. I have_—

"Vincent…please." Her hazel eyes were crying out to him to tell her something, _anything_, just as long as it pertained to her son. "Tell me about Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud suddenly broke free of the slight trance he'd been under and strode forward, his hand landing on Vincent's shoulder. "Sephiroth is your son?"

Lucrecia clasped her hands together, her eyes bright. "Yes. Please. Tell me anything you know of him. I—I can feel him, but I can't understand anything. It isn't making sense to me." She lowered her head again, the hazel eyes once more disappearing beneath the umber veil. "I would appreciate anything."

"Sephiroth's in the Northern Crater trying to kill us all. That's what he's doing. And as for how he is, well, I don't know that. But he obviously doesn't know about you or else he wouldn't be trying to destroy the planet because his mother is telling him too. And I know for a fact that you're not Jenova." He finished with a huff, staring across the shimmering water toward the stunned woman.

Vincent felt his fury growing toward the young man, yet he held it back. But still…who was he to hurt Lucrecia like that? Who was he to tell her the truth that he was afraid to speak? Then he saw it clearly. He _had_ been afraid to tell her because he'd been afraid to hurt her. As much as he wanted to protect the fragile woman, he knew the truth would only hurt her further than what she was already. And he just couldn't do that.

Umber brows creased as Lucrecia moved her melancholic gaze to the gunner. "Is this true? Is what he said true, Vincent?"

Taking a shuddering breath, he nodded. "Yes. He spoke true." It almost killed him to see the tears building in his first love's eyes. If that alone hurt her so much then he dared not speak of what only he knew, of the past he shared with her son. That would only make matters worse and it didn't even matter to anyone besides him, right? Either way, he couldn't tell her that on top of everything else.

"I see." Hazel eyes closed momentarily and the crystal glow faded slightly. She started to fade into the growing darkness and Vincent forced his way forward as a soft "thank you" passed through the cavern.

"Lucrecia." The gunner's hand fell, the water splashing lightly as the last of the azure glow faded away. A light flared behind him and he caught the gleam reflecting in the water as Cloud held up a makeshift torch. It suddenly dawned on him that he was standing waist-deep in the icy water. Lucrecia was gone and it didn't matter how much he called her name; she wasn't going to come back.

He sighed, lifting his right hand to his face, the chilly water sliding down his face as he pressed his fist against his forehead. He wanted her back…but he didn't. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Except that he wanted her to be happy. That he was sure of. As long as she was happy then he was happy for her. Shaking his head, he recalled the many other times he'd told himself that. _But it's true. It was true then and it's true now. Just as long as she's…what?_

The black water surrounding him rippled lightly as he reached down and grasped for the gleaming light. Something was down there and he wasn't about to just ask and not have an answer. Gritting his teeth against the sudden cold racing up his arm, he tightened his grip on the slick orb. Finally he pulled it free from the water, holding it tightly against his chest. Whatever it was, it was from Lucrecia and he would keep it close to his heart.

Closing his crimson eyes, he felt a tear tracing down his cheek as a warm sensation bled through his shirt. A rushed gasp ripped from his throat as the warmth turned hot and he felt something like liquid fire sinking into his skin. Clutching his now-empty hands to his chest, he doubled over from the pain, the water lapping lightly as he started to sink to his knees.

Hurried splashing along with the faded sound of his name came from behind him and he bit down on his lip as arms surrounded him. The water shimmered in the light as burgundy liquid spread through it and Vincent's eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of that same liquid running down his throat. The pain was slowly sinking away, the warmth spreading through every inch of his body.

"Vincent, hey, Vin. Say somethin', please." Cid slipped his arm under the gunner's soaked legs, rushing him out of the cavern's dark confines. "Vince, snap outta it!" He stopped and laid the man down at the edge of the cave, Cloud close behind them. Vincent was silent, his teeth still clenched tightly as the pain finally faded away to nothing, leaving him simply clinging to the pilot. Carefully opening his eyes, he relaxed his jaw and released his fingers from the blonde's shoulders. "Vince? You all right? You just started actin' like somethin' was hurtin' you."

"It was," he whispered, running a hand across his still-heated chest. No trace of the orb remained save for that unnatural warmth. _But…what was it?_ It still wasn't too clear what had occurred after Lucrecia had left, but he knew something had. And whatever it was, he wasn't the same anymore. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if he were no longer alone in his body.

"_There's a reason for that you know._"

Vincent started, shooting upright in Cid's arms. The pilot's grip grew tighter as he fought to hold the struggling man. "Dammit, Vince, what th' hell's wrong with you?"

"No! There's someone here! They—"

"Vince!" The blonde crossed his arms over Vincent's chest, pressing his forehead against the scarlet-cloaked shoulder. "There's no one here. No one 'cept me an' Cloud. Now what th' hell happened back there?"

Vincent felt as if he were about to crumble from everything. Nothing was making sense anymore. First Lucrecia, the strange orb, the voice, everything. _What does this all mean? I just_—_I just don't see it._

"_No one said you should. Hardly anyone understands what goes on in their lives until it's too late, isn't that right? You've known that all along, Vincent Valentine."_

"Who…" But he fell silent. Cid was right. There wasn't anyone else there, only himself and the two blondes. No one else to be speaking the words he was hearing so clearly inside of his head. _That's it. Inside of my_—

"_I'm glad you figured it out, Vincent. Just keep in mind that this isn't the first time you've contacted me and it by far won't be the last." _The voice faded away and he felt a strange sort of calm pass over his mind. Almost as if the entity he'd encountered had…disappeared.

Cloud, almost forgotten through the entire event, now stepped closer and placed a steady hand on the elder blonde's shoulder. "Cid, maybe we had better be getting back to the _Highwind_. We've been gone a while and plus…Rocket Town. If we leave now we might still make it by nightfall, right?"

The cerulean eyes moved to the ebony-haired man who was staring unfocused back at the cavern. "Yeah. Guess we should get movin'," he said softly, careful not to startle the gunner. Something was troubling him deeply; the pilot could read it on his face. "Vince? You—you ready t' get goin'?"

The crimson eyes traveled back toward the cavern again, but nothing of the misty blue light remained. Lucrecia was gone and, for the time being, so was the strange voice. He fought against the urge to just run back into that icy water and shout for the woman until she appeared and wrapped his arms around the pilot's neck instead. If just for now, he didn't feel like standing on his own. He felt like he was drowning in everything and all he wanted was to feel those familiar arms holding him close. "Yes. I think…it may be best," he whispered as Cid leaned down to pick him up once more.

The pilot nodded and motioned toward the ship with a tip of his head. Casting his eyes back toward the cavern that held Vincent's interest so much, he sighed softly and moved away slowly. Vincent had faced his past love back there and had won over whatever had been holding him to her. He knew that the gunner still thought of her constantly; his whispers while he slept told Cid that much. But maybe, just maybe, he had finally found peace against his memory of the lost love and could finally let the past stay where it belonged: in the past.

* * *

Well, like I said, kinda long. Oh well. Anyway, I actually found an excuse for being evil to Cid yet again. Call it a lousy excuse, but I had to get Vincent up front, in control, without Cid somehow. So why not make him sick? Or recovering. But it was kind of timed right along when some sort of flu was going around the university. Blame that. Lol Hey, I thought it was an idea and it just got used. But anyway, hope I didn't spend too much time on Lucrecia. But on that...I kind of cheated. I know originally there was no lake, but check Dirge of Cerberus. There's a lake. I just like the idea of that better. And the idea of getting Chaos through the materia. Why not? And I know that entire scene was way different than in the game. But blame me having not sen it for a long while and having a bad memory. And not having the scripts. So I had to pretty much wing it all. Oh well. I think it came out kind of decent. Up to you as the reader, I suppose. Well, off to chapter 27? Holy crap this thing's long. Lol But do I have some plans for that one. Yay. :)

Anyway, reviews welcome! Hee. Love 'em all beyond all words, that's all I can say. Gotta know what people think so I know what I'm doin' right, ne?


	28. How Do I Explain This?

Okay. I'm not gonna kid around with you. This chapter? Most of it is pointless and would be perfectly fine without it. Seriously. So why is half of this chapter in here? Two reasons. Because I wanted it there and because, frankly, the boys deserved it. So if you've got something against lemons, just skip everything between the first set of dashes, 'kay? I swear, it won't affect the story _at all_. And for those who do like them, well, be happy damn it! Lol Just kidding. But really. Don't expect too many more of these full lemons from me because I pretty much suck at them. Haha, play on words. But anyway, not kidding there. Full lemons are one of my weak points. So yeah. I'm giving you fair warning here. But anyway, enjoy the mostly pointless chapter. And the title? Call it a question both me and Cid are asking after that lemon. For very different reasons, but we're both asking it. Heh.

**Chapter 27: How Do I Explain This?**

"Vince. Vince, wake up. We're here." A hand gently shook his shoulder and he groaned, curling closer to the warmth he was laying against. "Vincent, get up already." He groaned again, shaking his head. "Vince, if I have t' dump your ass on th' floor t' wake you up, I'll do it." The voice was soft, but it held a sincerity that the gunner couldn't ignore.

Yawning, he managed to open his eyes enough to look into the cerulean gaze watching him. "We're here?"

"Yeah, we're here. An' it'd really help if you'd get up. My legs've already gone t' sleep and I'm startin' t' think you might have t' carry me." Cid smiled and looked away as he whispered the words.

"Well, in that case, I may as well just stay." He softly returned the smile, reaching up to caress the pilot's cheek.

Cid pulled his face away, confusing Vincent. "That's nice an' all, but maybe we should save that until we're alone, huh?" Physically moving the slim hand down, he moved so that the gunman could look around them.

A slight flush rose on his cheeks as he noticed everyone watching them carefully, their eyes trained on the pair. Glancing downward, he saw that he was curled in Cid's lap, both of them seated in one of the chairs lining the windows. Shyly turning his face away, he focused on the fabric of Cid's shirt and the tiny splotch of rusty dried blood that had come from his own mouth. "I—I didn't know," he mumbled lightly as he swept his legs off of the man's lap. Standing unsteadily, he straightened his clothes the best he could without staring any of the others in the eye. It was awkward enough to know that he had just slept in his lover's lap in front of them all. No need to add to it any further.

Cid rose slowly and stretched, his back popping slightly. Catching the stares of the rest of the group, he frowned and pointed toward the door. "Well, we're here so why're you all standin' around here ooglin' us? We some sort of good show or somerthin'?"

The others looked around quickly as if trying to find anything to take their attention away. Cloud was the first to speak up, moving toward the cockpit door. "Come on guys, let's go get settled in. There's not much we're going to be able to do tonight so we may as well get our inn situation figured out." Deliberately trying to call attention away from the pair, he smacked his hand against the wall.

The others soon agreed and followed, Tifa sparing a last glance at the lovers as she lft last. "You guys gonna be all right? I mean, need us to reserve a room?"

"Nah. You forget that I live here?" Cid cocked his head to the side, cracking his stiff neck. "Vince'll be with me, so you guys go on an' get your rooms. I'd let you all stay, but I'm afraid there's not enough damned room. Sorry." He shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head.

Tifa smiled and shook her brunette head quickly. "Don't worry about it. Just, you two get some rest, okay?" She smiled again and turned to leave until Cid called out, stopping her. She turned on her heel, waiting.

"You're all comin' t' breakfast ya know. No way I'm lettin' you all get off without anythin'. Since I can't spare th' room, it's th' least I can do." Flicking his cerulean gaze to the gunner, he smiled. "'Sides. Heard that inn always serves shitty breakfast."

The girl grinned, nodding. "Got it. I'll let everyone know." Then she turned once more and disappeared behind the cockpit door, the hatch in the cargo hold sliding open a few seconds later.

Yawning, Cid started to follow her when he noticed that he was alone. Whirling around, he saw Vincent staring out of the window toward the grasslands surrounding the town. "Vince? Somethin' th' matter?"

The ebony head shook lightly. "I was just wondering. You said I was staying with you tonight. What about that woman? Shera? I thought she lived there too. I'm sure she won't be too happy to just have a stranger waltz into her house and stay the night." He crossed his arms and watched as a rogue wind ruffled the long grasses outside.

"Ah, Shera doesn't live there. She just sticks around. An' it's not her house anyway. It's mine. So fuck whether she likes you there or not, you're my guest." He grinned and moved closer, enclosing the taller man in an embrace. "You can be more too, if ya want," he whispered into the creamy skin as he kissed Vincent's neck.

The man squirmed under the touch, twisting until he was facing the pilot completely. "I think that such things are highly inappropriate in this setting." He moved toward the door, Cid's arms still tightly wound around his waist.

"Guess ya have a point. Shall I then propose we retire t' my residence?" he teased, faking a gentlemanly accent the best he could. Brushing a hand up the gunner's spine, he pressed the ebony head downward, stealing a small kiss.

-----------------------------

The house was silent as Cid twisted the key and pushed open the door. "Shera? You hidin' in here somewhere?" Receiving no answer, he tossed the keys onto the kitchen table and reached behind the gunner to lock the door. "Can't have just anyone walkin' in here, can we? Wouldn't be too damned proper if ya ask me."

"And what you're proposing is?" Vincent asked as he was drawn into another kiss, the pilot's hands helping him to pull his cloak away. The scarlet cloth rustled softly as Cid tugged it free, draping it over the nearest chair to be forgotten.

"Is if you're goin' by my rules," he whispered. Sliding a hand under the black silk shirt, he pressed another kiss against the gently curving throat, smiling as Vincent gasped. "So whaddya say? We ready t' move this…onwards?"

The crimson eyes closed momentarily as he drew in a breath, a tongue traveling over his adam's apple. "I—I think I'll like wherever you're planning on taking this," he stammered. A hand slid over his chest, pushing at the silken shirt as he was lead backward. Soon he felt another door at his back and he only let go of the pilot to reach behind himself and twist the handle.

He stumbled slightly as the door gave way and he found himself inside a dark room, the light from the full moon through the window the only illumination. Cid found it strange that Vincent's eyes were almost glowing in the scarce light, but he put the idea out of his mind as he practically slammed the door shut, locking it tight. He was about to turn his attention back to the gunner when it was all but stolen, the warm mouth closing over his own before he could do anything. A slick tongue ran over his bottom lip, begging entrance. He parted his mouth slightly, electric passing down his spine as Vincent's tongue began that familiar dance with his own.

He was somewhat disoriented with what was going on, but he knew he liked it. Never had Vincent taken the initiative like he was doing now and it frightened the blonde a little. But that little was no match for the heat rushing through his skin at the man's touch on bare skin. He wanted more of that delicious touch so he moved away just enough to pull his jacket and shirt free, allowing full access to Vincent's wandering hands. Buttons snapped quietly as the black silk shirt was removed and thrown aside to fall against the blue and white cotton.

Cid would have said he knew all of his lover's tricks, but at that very moment he was willing to throw that thought completely out of the so-called window. In all the times he'd ever been this close with the man he'd always been the one to lead, always been the one to make the moves and say what happened. But this time he was at the mercy of the gunner. And he liked it.

A hand slid down his chest and around his waist, slipping inside the hem of his khakis as icy metal grazed his back. He almost shied away from the freezing touch of the claw, but stopped himself as a stretch of delicate pain crossed his shoulder blade. The other hand fell lower still and he gasped lightly into Vincent's mouth as fingertips caressed his hip. Sure, he'd felt this before. But this time it was different. He had no idea why it was so different, but he didn't care, didn't have the time to think as the hand moved upward again and started working at the zipper confining him.

Vincent's fingers slipped and he growled lightly, trying to refocus his attention on getting the offending zipper undone and away from his sight. Or touch, seeing as how he was still kissing the pilot and keeping him on edge. His fingers slipped again and he pulled free from the man as he slipped the metal appendage from his left arm. Cid took a breath, watching as Vincent battled momentarily with the urge to take control and stop the madness he was sending them both into. But it seemed that he won over, his mouth recapturing Cid's tongue as his hands once again took charge at the zipper.

Finally he heard the satisfying sound proving that he had removed the last obstacle between him and his lover and he smiled against Cid's lips as the man moaned. The feel of cloth sliding down his hips was almost too much for him to take and he reached out to reciprocate the action. Soon enough, Vincent's pants were next to his on the floor and he couldn't keep himself from forcing the ebony-haired man backward.

Legs collided with the cushioned edge and both tumbled onto the bed, the kiss between them broken by the fall. Cid rose up just enough to look at his lover. Vincent lay stretched out beneath him, his skin shimmering in the moonlight, same as his half-closed eyes. Ivory scars raced across the milky skin and Cid lowered his head, tracing out the nearest one with his tongue. Vincent shivered under him, the tremor only encouraging the blonde to continue Each scar led to another until he was right below the slim chin and free to kiss the delicately thin lips that had held him so raptured only moments before. He knew how much the ebony-haired man hated his scars, but he had memorized each tiny ivory mark as a carefully planned map, each pathway another way to drive his lover crazy.

Trailing a finger down the smooth chest, he gently smiled as Vincent arched under him, moaning softly as a calloused thumb ran over a nipple. Breaking free from the kiss, the blonde leaned forward and nudged Vincent's ear lightly with his nose, whispering a barely audible "love you" into the heated air.

Fingers dug into Cid's back as he moved again, the friction between them adding to the burning sensation running down his body. Smiling again at the silent pants freeing themselves from Vincent's mouth, he placed his lips against one smooth shoulder and tasted the salty skin of his lover. Slowly, so slowly it was killing _him_, he moved downward, only stopping when his mouth closed over the nipple he'd brushed against moments before.

Vincent gasped, arching upward again as teeth tweaked the delicate skin. Twisting his head, he clenched his teeth, digging his fingers into the blonde's shoulders again. It was all he could do to keep from moaning, to keep from screaming for Cid to stop playing around and to stop teasing him. But he wasn't about to end it when they'd just started. So instead he held it back, arching again as a hand slipped down his side toward his hip. The movement upward forced them together and Cid moaned, the sound reverberating through the gunner.

Finally, the blonde abandoned his work and continued downward as his hands led the way. Stopping momentarily to trace a circle around Vincent's navel, he smiled as fingers entwined themselves in his short hair as he kissed the rippling muscles gently.

Vincent was almost ready to scream from the waiting alone when a blinding flash of desire flashed through him and he tightened his grip on the golden locks as Cid's tongue traced its way up his length. Suddenly he just didn't care about holding it in and he gasped, moaning loudly as lips caressed the tip before his entire length was enveloped in the warmth of Cid's mouth. Never before had he felt something quite like what the man was doing and he was desperate to make it last as long as he could. He tried to move, but found himself confined, strong hands pressing his hips downward to keep him from choking his lover.

Steadily the blonde moved faster, occasionally pulling away completely to brush his tongue over the tip, relishing in the beautifully feral sounds he was pulling from Vincent's depths. Every time before it had always been getting straight to business and now he wondered why he had always passed up this chance to see his lover writhing in pleasure just from the motions of his mouth. Glancing upward, he saw the crimson eyes closed, the flush rising quickly over the pale complexion, the look of pure desire running across that delicate face. And to know that he was causing it all? Cid felt as thought he could die at that moment and he would be satisfied for the rest of eternity. But Vincent was growing impatient, trying to thrust upward, tempting the pilot to continue. Smiling, he returned, reveling in the new moan that ripped through the room.

The grip in his hair tightened again and he closed his eyes against the sensation, focusing on the task at hand instead of the pain. A pant-filled cry poured from the gunman as he bucked, unable to contain himself any further, his release spilling into Cid's mouth. Dutifully the blonde swallowed, memorizing the musky taste of his lover in every way as a tiny trickle escaped and ran down his chin. When he was sure Vincent had finished, he sucked the last of the creamy fluid from him and moved upward, placing a kiss against the panting mouth.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's shoulder's, kissing the side of his mouth weakly as he fought to regain his breath. A strange taste filled his mouth and he took a shuddering breath as he realized it was his own essence. Shaking from the sensation slowly fading from his body, he slowly licked the rest from the sharp-chiseled chin before allowing another breath-stealing kiss to overwhelm him.

Carefully Cid pulled back, brushing the sweat-soaked ebony bangs from Vincent's forehead. "So…whaddid you think?" he whispered into the milky skin of the gunner's neck.

Vincent smiled weakly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Perfect. But," he opened one crimson eye, the other covered by ebony silk, "I hope…that wasn't all…you were planning on…doing." Raising a hand to his lover's head, he brushed back the golden bangs falling over the cerulean eyes.

Carefully, Cid moved upward, kissing the gunner's forehead. "Fuck no. You think I'm gonna leave ya hangin' like that?" Grinning, he ran a finger down the flushed cheek, tracing the path a second later with his tongue. "I'm just not that kinda guy," he mumbled as he pressed his lips against salty skin.

"Well then…what are you waiting—mmm, Cid…" He tipped his head backward, raven silk scrubbing lightly on the pillow as he felt the pilot force them together. Then the feeling was gone, the heat was gone. Forcing his eyes open, he leaned up on his elbows. "Cid?"

But the pilot was looking around, his attention distracted by something. "Much as I'd like t' get on with it, I just realized somethin'," he said softly, grabbing his pants and searching the pockets. "Missin' somethin'."

Shaking his ebony head, Vincent smiled. Only Cid could manage to forget where he had placed that all-important bottle. "Check your jacket. Bottom-right inside pocket. If I remember, that's where you stashed it last time," he added with a light laugh.

Closing his fingers over the bottle, Cid grinned his triumph as he raised it for Vincent to see. "So," he began as he climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Vincent's knees, "how'd you remember that an' I forgot?"

"Because you have a bad memory."

"Is that so?" Cid popped the lid open as he leaned back over the gunner's body, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Vincent's nose. Moving his mouth downward, he snapped the bottle closed and dropped it, entertaining the other's tongue with his own as he slipped an oil-slicked finger down the heated thigh. "Apparently I remembered this," he whispered as he slipped the finger inside of Vincent, kissing him again as he pressed deeper. His breath was stolen as Vincent gasped, wrapping his arms around the pilot's shoulders.

Another moan drifted free from the gunner as a second finger slipped in and Cid stretched them apart, stroking that spot that always drove him crazy. A third was added and he freed his hands from his lover's shoulder, reaching behind his own head for the frame, for the wall, anything to provide him with some sort of support as those fingers slipped in and out of him, pressing each time into his sweet spot.

He thought he might lose himself right there when Cid slipped his hand free, the sensation making him cry out for the pilot to return. But his cry was stolen as another tongue once again entwined with his own, distracting him from the overwhelming lust running through his body as Cid's length pressed against him. Raising his legs automatically, he sucked in a breath and waited for that feeling of being possessed by his lover. H heard the snap, felt the tiny thump, and then a finger traced down his stomach, everything familiar that gave him warning of what was coming next.

Tightening his grip on the metal bars above his head, Vincent whispered the pilot's name, almost begging for him to finish what he started. Only happy to comply, Cid smiled at the call of his name as he thrust forward, tight heat surrounding him as he closed his eyes, waiting for the initial shock to pass. Then slim legs wrapped themselves around his waist and drew the gunner closer around him until he was completely buried in that constricting heat he loved so much. Still he waited until he received the signal from Vincent, that tiny nudge that told him it was all right to continue.

Vincent clenched his teeth, clutching tighter to the bars as he felt the first pain pass. It was a testament of how little they had actually had sex and he hated the feeling that he was being invaded. But it quickly passed even faster than the last time and he tightened his legs, moving the tiniest bit closer to his lover. Anything, _anything_ to feel that dizzying sensation running through him that made it real, that made him believe it wasn't just a dream.

Cid tried to pull out just enough to move, to bring that pleasure, but he was trapped by the gunner's legs around his waist. Leaning down, he kissed the sweat-soaked forehead. "Vince…I can't do anything unless…you let go…" he breathed as the ebony head tipped backward again.

He knew what Cid was saying, but he just didn't want to let go. He was afraid that if he did he would lose either the pilot or himself to everything. He was afraid that if he let go then everything would change and leave him lost within it all. The only thing he wanted was to be safe, to be with Cid with no reason other than to be with him. He knew it was all absurd, but the thought that he would be torn from his lover was haunting him and it had chosen now of all times to show its face and drag him down into his own self-doubt. His grip tightened more and he felt Cid move slightly, trying to escape the confines.

"Vince…Vince…let go," Cid whispered as he pressed another kiss against the damp skin. He could tell something was wrong, but what he didn't know. "Vince…it's all right. Just…let go…"

"Will you…" the words broke through the gunner's lips like they'd been trapped there for eternity. "Will you…will you be there?" The whisper was almost too faded to hear, but Cid caught it instantly.

He wasn't sure whether it was Vincent truly speaking or if he was confused by the fiery sensations running through both of them, but he leaned down and kissed the parted lips anyway. Gently moving his hand to cup a flushed cheek, he kissed him again. "I'll be there," he whispered. "I'll catch you if you fall." He wasn't even sure what he himself was saying, but it felt right.

The gunner smiled faintly, releasing his hold while keeping his legs crossed over the tanned back. Those were the words he'd wanted to hear for so long and finally he had them. Finally he had those words he'd once whispered to two others returned back to him in a quiet whisper that he would hold forever.

A moan slipped free of the gunner as Cid slowly moved, creating his rhythm carefully in time to Vincent's own movements. Each thrust was met and mirrored by the gunner's own motions, each time sinking the pilot clear into the tight heat until he couldn't move any deeper. But still he wasn't getting where he wanted. He was missing that crucial spot, that one area that always made the ebony-haired man melt, each breath accompanied by a panting whimper that nearly drove the blonde mad every time he heard them.

Pulling out almost completely, he smiled wryly at the cry for him to not stop. Letting his eyes wander down his lover's body, he swallowed, the taste of Vincent still fresh in his mouth. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the heaving chest, smiling as Vincent bucked under him, provoking him to continue. Sucking in a breath, he thrust forward, almost crying out himself as Vincent writhed under him, the results of his action all too clear. Again he pulled back, hitting the man's sweet spot once more before he settled into the new rhythm, forehead brushing the gunner's shoulder as he felt the tension building throughout him.

Shaking from the aching need to scream from the pleasure pulling at him, Vincent released the bars above his head in favor for wrapping his arms around the slick shoulders and back. He heard the pilot hiss slightly as his fingers dug into the muscles and tried to bring them even closer. And still the blonde continued his assault, driving deeper every time. He heard someone shout for the blonde to move faster and it didn't dawn on him that it was his own voice until Cid had complied, the thrusts coming faster than he'd ever felt before.

Cid groaned both from the motions and the feeling that he was about to explode. Arching back, he broke free from Vincent's grasp and wrapped a hand around his forgotten erection, pumping furiously as he continued driving into the ebony-haired man. The was no way he was going to be the first, but he wasn't exactly trying to be last either. The cries became louder, more defined and he bit down on his lip as he lost the rhythm, thrusting as the last of his restraint gave way and sent them both tumbling over the edge. The echo of his own name drifted through the room as he came back, the last waves of pleasure ripping through him and he collapsed onto Vincent, panting.

The gunner loosened his hold on his lover's waist and his legs fell to the bed as he wrapped his arms tighter. Still trembling from the second release, he gently pushed back Cid's blonde hair and kissed his damp forehead. The pilot was still buried deep within him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to release him, didn't want to ever be separated from the blonde. Warm fluid trickled down his side and as he caught his breath, he noticed the gleaming of moonlight reflecting off of his semen-streaked stomach. Threading his fingers through the sweat-soaked golden locks, he smiled weakly as Cid sighed, resting a cheek on his shoulder.

The blonde's breath finally returned and he sighed again, moving ever so slightly so he slid free of Vincent, the air cold on his heated skin. Smiling back but still at a lost for words, he laid down next to Vincent, again resting his cheek on the pale shoulder and draping an arm over the slick chest.

Vincent turned his head, pressing his mouth against the pilot's forehead again. "Guess we kind of…made a mess…of your bed, huh?" he whispered, his lips brushing the still overly warm skin.

"Don't…don't worry 'bout it. I'll get it," Cid mumbled as he pushed himself up. He didn't feel like moving at all, but he knew that if he fell asleep now that they would have an even bigger mess in the morning. Shivering slightly from both the chilly air and the sheer exhaustion spreading through him, he made his way to the bathroom and tugged a towel loose from the cabinet. Wetting it slightly, he splashed cold water over his flushed face before stumbling back to the bed.

Vincent was silent as he wiped them both down and abandoned the towel in favor of almost falling back into bed. Tucking himself against the gunner, he leaned his head against the pillow, smiling as Vincent draped an arm over his waist and pulled closer. "So. Whaddya say t' that?" he whispered before the crimson eyes closed, the raven head resting in its usual spot tucked beneath his chin.

A tired smile graced the still-flushed face as he hugged his lover tighter. "I'd say it was the best yet." Tilting his face upward, he kissed the pilot's chin, running a hand down the rough-cut jaw. He was till shaking from the reverberating lust that was slowly fading and saw it as just another reason to hold himself close to the blonde pilot.

Cid grinned the best he could, fighting the exhaustion looming over his head. He aimed his gaze to the side and wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders as he caught the gleam of the moon shining through the branches of a nearby tree. A slight chill raced over his skin and he shivered. The gunner seemed to be thinking along the same lines for soon he felt the blanket they had all but kicked off of the bed being tugged over their bodies. He tipped his head back toward the ebony pillow of silk his chin was resting on. Vincent's head moved slightly, resettling itself until it was tucked perfectly under his chin, warm breath flowing over his chest like water as the other sighed his content.

It suddenly dawned on Cid that he was fighting sleep and he placed a soft kiss on the raven head before glancing out of the window once more. The steady movement against his side alerted him that Vincent had already started his descent into sleep and he didn't see any reason not to follow. Closing his eyes, he smiled and held the gunner tighter, breathing in the scent on the raven hair as he fell into soundless sleep.  
-----------------------------------------

The sun was bright as it poured over the town, the trees swaying in the light breeze. A slim hand lowered the basket it was carrying to the ground, retying the long brown hair instead. The weekend was the only time that Rocket Town ever held a market and it was also the only time to get any kind of fresh food unless you had a deal struck with the many growers located around the outskirts. Unfortunately, Shera didn't have any of those deals made. So to make up for it, she was always up early in the market, gathering the best available. Smiling lightly, she picked up the basket again and headed for the nearest stall, eyes wandering over the assortment of vegetables she found there.

She was just about to reach out for a particularly nice bunch of tomatoes when she happened to glance through the market, catching sight of a familiar blonde head. Smiling broadly, she abandoned the stall and quickly made her way though the already thick crowd until she was only feet away. "Cloud! Cloud Strife!"

The blonde turned at the sound of his name, eyes passing over the crowd in slight confusion. Then he picked out the smallish woman fighting her way through the people, her dark tan hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Shera?" He had known the woman would be here, but he hadn't expected to actually run into her. He suddenly caught himself and realized his mistake. Shera practically worshiped the ground that Cid walked on; of course he would see her some time. "So, how've you been?"

"Ah, so-so I suppose," she laughed out, shrugging. "Been having a few sightings of Shinra around, but other than that everything's been fairly normal."

":Shinra. I was afraid of that. So they are here?" Anxiousness crept into his voice and he cursed the worried sound. "Any news of how much trouble they've caused? Or are planning on causing?"

Shera shrugged, her basket crinkling slightly. "Nothing I've really noticed. There were a few rumors that they were coming to do something with the rocket, but I just don't see them taking an interest all of a sudden." She glanced up at the looming rocket at the edge of the town. "I don't tend to believe those kinds of things."

"Well, you better start believing. We're fairly confident that they're planning on using it in their plan to get rid of Meteor." Grimacing, he crossed his arms unhappily.

The shock was visible on the woman's face. "So they're actually thinking of using that rocket?" Sighing, she wiped a hand across her face. "Cid won't be happy to hear that," she mumbled. Then she brightened up, recalling the pilot. "So, he's here too, right?"

"Cid? Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't see him last night. He said he was going home." Moving his attention over to the vendor they were next to, he dropped a few gil and picked out a rosy apple. Taking a bite, he motioned toward the house settled in the shadow of the rocket.

"Ah." She nodded knowingly and smiled. "No wonder I didn't know then. I don't actually stay there and hardly even go there when he's gone. Only on weekends after the market to check on things for him."

_Makes sense, I suppose. I just always thought they lived together, what with the way they seemed so close. But then again, I guess that didn't really mean anything since he hooked up with…nevermind_. He quickly tore his thoughts away from the pair and took another bite of the apple. "He invited us all over to breakfast this morning."

"Sounds like something he'd do. He may seem all tough and everything, but really he's just a big softy." Smiling, she nodded for him to follow her as she continued checking the stalls. "I just can't believe that he finally admitted to being able to cook. He always used to try and get out of doing anything related to food aside from eating it when I was around to cook."

"Yeah, he's okay I guess." Absently Cloud took a third bite, chewing slowly as she picked up a few apples for herself.

"What time's he asking you over? If you wouldn't mind helping me out here then I can get this done earlier and get over there and help him. Make for a better breakfast, I can tell you that. There's not really all that much left in his house right now. And god knows that he'd never be caught out shopping this early." Smiling, she tilted her head.

"Sure. I think I can spare the time, " he said smiling back. After all, it gave him a chance to talk with someone who wasn't worried about the mission or his sexuality and how it impacted their chances with him. He didn't realize how nice it was to just talk normally until he was laughing, pointing out a few good choices for Shera's cucumber selection. He hadn't missed just acting normal and carefree until he remembered how it was like by doing it. Now it killed him to think of how hard it was to simply forget and act normal in a world that was looking to him as a savior and a destroyer.

Finally Shera raised her basket, checking over her purchases. "Well, I think that's about enough for now. Oh, can you get that?" she asked as an ear of corn fell free from its bag barely held in the basket by the other items. Her other hand was filled by a second bag containing the rest of her purchases and she was essentially helpless to save the falling ear.

Obligingly, he pushed it back onto the pile and nodded toward the armload. "I can take that if you want. It looks a little heavy and all that."

"Thank you," she said as he took over the basket and she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Normally it's a fight to get Cid to come, let alone help me carry the stuff. But, I have missed him. I'm glad everyone's doing so well. I've kind of missed the excitement that comes with you all being in town." Smiling again, she clasped her hands behind her back and started toward the pilot's house.

"Yeah, we do tend to bring up the commotion, don't we?" He laughed softly, sighing at the thought that more would probably come soon. It was only natural seeing at both they and Shinra were in the same area. Eventually they would clash and most likely it wouldn't be silently.

The house came into view and he noticed the woman beside him almost grinning with excitement. He'd known how mush she cared for the pilot back when he'd first met them both, but now… "So, what do you think about this whole deal with Vincent?"

"Vincent?" The green eyes turned on him, slightly confused. "What about him? I mean, I know who you're talking about. I remember him from when you were here before. He was the quiet one, right? With long hair?"

"Yeah," Cloud said slowly. He didn't quite understand why she was acting so strange, but then again… "I guess I just thought you knew. Guess not," he mumbled as he turned his eyes away from the brunette.

"That I knew what? Cloud, I'm not following what you're saying. What about Vincent?" Her brows creased as she frowned, still trying to catch onto his trail of thought. She hadn't exactly heard anything about the group save for the claims that AVALANCHE had brought Meteor upon them. But she knew that was a lie. So what was he…

"That he and Cid are together. I figured you would be one of the first he'd tell since you were always so close. Guess he just hadn't gotten in contact with you." Absently staring off toward the rocket overhead, he jumped as she dropped the extra bag she was carrying. Whirling around, he shivered at the cold stare he was receiving. "Shera?"

"What do you mean together? As friends, right?" She moved closer to Cloud, waiting as he stumbled over his words.

Seeing the hole he'd dug himself into only made matters worse and he shrugged the best he could, smiling awkwardly. "Ah, not really. It's more of the other way really." He could have smacked himself except for the fact that his hands were full. "I mean…well, I mean…I'm sorry," he finally forced out. It seemed the best thing for him to do since he was far past the chance to take it back.

Huffing slightly, Shera moved her gaze away from the blonde and aimed it at the house before them. Then she squared her shoulder and started forward much to Cloud's surprise, forcing the key into the lock and pushing through the door. He followed quickly, swallowing anxiously as he saw her clenching the scarlet cloak in her fist as she stormed to what he presumed to be the pilot's bedroom. Dropping the bag on the kitchen table as she passed, she stopped before the door and raised her hand, pausing before knocking loudly on the door. "Cid Highwind, get your ass out here this instant," she called through the wooden entrance.

Cloud winced as he set the basket down beside the bag and tried his best to fade into the shadows. He hadn't known that she would react this way or else he wouldn't have told her. No, strike that. He probably would have anyways because he didn't know that she had no idea until; he'd said something. One way or another, she would have found out whether he told her or not. _I suppose this is better than he walking in on them._ He cringed as he recalled his introduction to the relationship.

Shera knocked again, opening her mouth to call again when a tired voice shouted back through the door. "Goddammit woman, wait a second willya?" She crossed her arms and stood back, eyes narrowing heavily as she waited for the door to open. Finally it did so and Cid, wearing only his rumpled khakis, stepped into the kitchen. "Now what th' hell're you shoutin' 'bout this early in th' fuckin' mornin', huh? Talk about you're wake-up call."

"Well, would you rather I have left you to be woken by your little lover then?" she retorted, raising on her tiptoes to say the words to his face. Sheer shock crossed the blonde's features and he stepped back slightly as she huffed again. "That's right, I know about the whole thing with _Vincent_," she said loudly.

Cid swallowed and tried to hold his steady gaze, but his eyes betrayed him and every emotion running through his body could be read in the cerulean depths. "All right, so you know. What of it?" he asked gently. He had wanted her to find out when he told her, not however she had discovered the whole deal. His eyes flashed around the room and finally settled on the fidgeting Cloud. "You. You told her, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter if he told me or if a stupid rock told me, I know! Why did you hide it, Cid? Why didn't you say anything to me?" He felt new surprise running through him as he saw the tears building at the corners of her emerald eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he reached behind himself and twisted the handle. "Shera, I…I know I've got a lot of explainin' t' do, but why don't you just let me get a shirt an' we'll go somewhere else, 'kay? I just…don't wanna explain this kind of stuff with him around right now." Shooting a look at the swordsman, he waited for her response.

"Fine. But you _will_ explain it, all of it, or don't even start. If you're not planning on saying it all then I don't plan on listening." She let her arms fall to her sides and turned, facing the front door as he disappeared behind the door and returned a second later, shirt in hand.

Cloud swallowed heavily as Cid passed by him, the cerulean eyes sending him a glare that shot shivers down his back. "Hope you know you've got some payin' t' do for this," he growled as he closed the door ans silence filled the house.

The blonde sighed and slumped down into the chair the scarlet cloak had been tossed over. Crossing his arms, he laid his head down on them and glanced toward the front door. He did owe the pilot for what he'd done, that he understood. But he was more worried over what Vincent would think of it all. The last thing he needed was both Cid and the gunner against him.

The door behind him creaked slightly as it opened slowly and Cloud glanced over his shoulder as the ebony-haired man approached him. "Hey. Sorry about…all of that. I didn't know she didn't know," he said softly as Vincent moved toward the front door. Watching as the gunman peered out of the window, he realized how weak his excuse sounded. But at least it was an excuse. Something was better than nothing, right?

"I understand." Cloud almost jumped at the words. They had been the last things he'd expected to hear from the crimson-eyed man, but there they were. "I was also wondering how she would find out and when he would tell her. It's far too obvious that she loves him," he whispered as he sat down opposite of Cloud. Reaching up, he ran a hand through his sleep-tangled hair.

"Still," Cloud mumbled as he moved his unsteady gaze away from the pale face, "I'm sorry. It deserves that much and probably more. But, well, there you have it."

"Yes, there you have it," Vincent repeated fadedly, his voice disappearing in the silence of the house.  
---------------------------------

About an hour later, the door opened and a very sullen Shera and somewhat silent Cid entered the house. Vincent glanced up, feeling slightly apprehensive as he stood. He was completely ready to give the woman an apology to try and make everything smoother, but what he wasn't prepared for was the fact that she beat him to it. "Vincent? I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." She clasped her hands together, suddenly bowing her head and moving her eyes to the floor between them.

The gunner was shocked and almost completely lost his train of thought when he caught sight of Cid's eyes and nodded. Those blue eyes spoke true: it would be best to just accept and walk away. Nodding again, he smiled weakly. "Thank you. I should be giving you the apology, but thank you anyway." Closing his own eyes, he waited until he heard her rise to open them again.

"No, it is all me. I…I guess I was just trying to hold onto something I knew wasn't mine." She laughed lightly, half to break the tension and half to make herself feel better. "Actually, I guess I should have seen it coming," she said softly, glancing back at Cid who simply frowned and looked away.

Both Cloud and Vincent wondered at her words, but they didn't have time to ask as a shout resembling the swordsman's name ripped through the town. A few other shouts were heard and soon enough they heard a frantic knocking at the door. Cid glanced around the kitchen before pulling the door open, Tifa almost falling into his arms. Once she caught her breath, she stared straight at Cloud, brown eyes full of worry. "Cloud, it's Shinra. They…they're going to try and launch the rocket _today_."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, drama in the end! But what do you expect, hm? This is me. I don't think I can even do anything without adding a little drama in. lol Whether it's Cid's Shera problem or Shinra poppin' in, something serious had to happen I suppose. Maybe. Maybe not? Oh well. It's there. But this chapter about wrecked my sense of security. I swear I was so paranoid when I was writing most of this chapter. But we'll blame that on the fact that I was writing a full sex scene probably ten feet from my mother who has no idea I write this. Heh. Aren't I brave? Stupid's more like it. But it got done, one way or another. I'm still kind of paranoid that she'll end up reading it somehow and therefore bring about my death. Heh. Thank god for password protection, ne? But anyway, I know, I know. I kind of used the classical Shera stereotype that she'd flip out and get all possessive over Cid if she ever found out about anything like this. And I don't even like the stereotype. Really. But for some reason it came out that way and who am I to argue with my muse? Heh. Anyway, enough of me.

Reviews? Please? And maybe some sugar to counteract the lemon? Heh. I'm an idiot. :begs for reviews anyway:


	29. StarryEyed Dreams

Well, getting up in chapters, isn't this. Almost thirty. And my thoughts? Holycrap. Seriously. But…I'm actually kinda sad because, well, there's not all that much left on this, is there? This was the last "Materia quest" and then there's just not all that much left. I'm not going through the whole sub-quest with Yuffie, the Weapons or the chocobos just because they are all purely optional. And because they really don't have that much of an impact on the actual story. But I have a feeling it'll go quick. :cries: Is it all right that I don't want it to end? But anyway, something about this actual chapter…well, I definitely have a problem with hurting the boys, that's about it.

**Chapter 28: Starry-eyed Dreams**

"What!" Cid's grip on Tifa's arms tightened and he stared straight into her eyes. "Whaddid you say?"

"They're going to launch the rocket, huge materia and all." Tifa pulled away, pointing roughly in the direction of the platform. "I just heard it from some of the shopkeepers. I guess they were working on it last night to have it ready for today."

Cloud stood, his hand gripping the back of his chair. "Last night? I thought they wouldn't do anything until daytime, but…didn't you two hear anything?" He moved his gaze to Vincent, and behind him, Cid. "You were here all night; didn't you hear anything suspicious?"

The pilot glanced toward the silent gunner. "We…slept through it all," he said softly as he turned to face the door.

"You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know," Cloud grumbled as he shoved past the elder blonde, staring up at the rocket as he exited the house. "Either way, we've got to do something or it's going to be too late. Any ideas?"

Tifa stepped beside him and nodded back toward the inn. "First off we need to get everyone together. I don't think they're all at the inn anymore, but they shouldn't be too hard to find."

At this the forgotten scientist spoke up, tightening her ponytail. "All right. Here's an idea. You guys go do that and I'll go check up on things in the rocket, see what exactly's going on." She sighed, dropping her hands to her side. "If it's a way to make up for all…this, then I'll do it," she stated as she brought her eyes to Cid's. "I truly am sorry for earlier."

"Goddammit, Shera, we all make mistakes. So stop beatin' yerself up over it, 'kay?" He raised a hand and scratched his blonde hair. "Just get yer ass up there an' be careful dammit. I'm not gonna spring you this time if you get stuck somewhere." Growling, he turned until he was facing the others, leaving her at his back.

Shera nodded, a small smile settling onto her face. "Understood, Captain." Turning quickly, she took the white coat Tifa was holding out to her and started in the direction of the rocket, pulling the coat on as she ran.

The swordsman nodded and left for the inn, Tifa close behind. Vincent, who had remained somewhat quiet for the entire time, stepped up and glanced at the disappearing Shera. "You wouldn't really leave her. I don't think you have the heart to do something like that," he said, letting the pilot wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe so, but I've still gotta keep her on her feet somehow, right? Besides, I've always done things like that. Just 'cause this has changed doesn't mean I have t' stop treatin' her th' way I always have, does it? Just doesn't make sense." He smiled wryly, moving his cerulean gaze to the gunner. "But I'd say that you know me too well."

"And is that a bad thing?" Raising an ebony eyebrow, he covered a quick yawn. They had been completely asleep when Shera had burst into the house calling for Cid. He was willing to bet that they hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep last night, but that wasn't something to be thinking of at the moment. Yawning again, he shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair. "I think we should get going also."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I think they'll have a better chance tryin' t' find them than us. They all know each other th' best. Kinda. Ah, fuck. Whatever, let's go," he mumbled as he steered the ebony-haired man away from the door, locking it as he passed. "Might as well help out, I suppose. Won't be able t' do anythin' 'til we find them anyway," he grumbled as they stepped away from the house.

"Cid!" The shout rang out through the morning air and both turned to see a middle-aged man waving to them. Shrugging, Cid started in his direction. He wasn't all that sure what the man wanted, but maybe it would be something they could use. Stepping over a small fence, the man met them and smiled. "Hey, haven't seen ya around lately."

The blonde nodded back toward the outskirts of town where the _Highwind_ rested. "Been busy. Whaddya want?"

"Just wonderin' if you knew what was goin' on here. All I know is that there've been Shinra runnin' around like crazy and then last night they called all the mechanics back." The man crossed his arms and stared at the rocket.

"Called them back?"

"Yeah. They called all of the guys who worked with you on the first launch and got them all together last night. Haven't seen any of them since and my son was one of them." The smile had faded and he was now frowning at the leaning rocket. "You don't think they're tryin' something, do you?"

Blue eyes flicked to Vincent and then the rocket. "Nah, I don't think that," he said as he turned away, almost storming toward the inn. "I fuckin' know it! C'mon Vince." He whirled around and grabbed the gunman's hand, pulling the man along behind him. "We've gotta find that idiot an' get on that rocket before they do anythin'."

Keeping silent, the gunner followed him through the center of town. A few conversations floated into his range and he cringed knowing each one was being heard by Cid also and each one was tearing at the pilot, making him move faster.

"I heard that they're thinking about launching that thing."

"That piece of junk rocket? No way."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Something with Meteor and a way to destroy it."

"You mean that thing's gonna save the planet?"

"That's crazy talk. There's no way it could make it off the ground, let alone into space and to Meteor."

"Hey, look. Isn't that Cid? We could ask him."

"Yeah! Hey Cid!"

But the pilot ignored each call of his name, forcing his way through the gathering crowd toward the inn. A flash of blonde hair and purple cloth caught his attention and he forced forward again. "Cloud! Goddammit, Strife, don't you dare ignore me!" Reaching with his free hand, he snagged the blonde's shoulder. "Cloud, forget the rest of 'em. We can catch up later. But right now we've gotta get our asses up there before they leave without us!"

Cloud whirled around. "But—"

"But nothin'! Are you listenin' t' me? We've gotta get movin' an' now." Moving his hand to the swordsman's wrist, he started dragging both men back toward the rocket.

Cloud suddenly grasped the situation and tugged his arm free. "Cid, calm down. If we wait for the others then we can get going—"

"I'm tellin' you, now! Do you want that fuckin' materia or not?"

The younger blonde raised his hands in submission. "All right, all right! We'll go." Reaching behind him he assured himself that his sword was still in place. He might be going without the others, but he wasn't about to go unarmed. "You're leading."

"Whatever," Cid grumbled as he moved away from the two men and back toward the rocket. While his main concern wasn't truly the materia so much as the rocket, he needed it as a way to get Cloud going. And it had worked. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late when they reached the rocket.

Vincent hurried behind the pilot, casting a small glance at Cloud. The swordsman looked slightly apprehensive. Whether it was from the impending fight, the issue of the huge materia, or the fact he was being dragged around by a fuming pilot, he wasn't sure. But he offered a small smile just as an attempt to calm the man anyway. A hesitant mirror of that smile appeared on the blonde's face before he looked away.

"All right. We ready?" Cid turned and looked at the other two, his previous anger replaced by anxiousness. A tiny glimmer of nervousness was hiding in his cerulean eyes, but Vincent still caught it. The blonde jumped slightly as a slim hand rested on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. Nodding, he squared his shoulders and stared at the first rung of the ladder. _What if we do stop them? We get the materia and that's it? But…what if we don't? Are they really gonna launch it? _

Shaking his head, he reached up and started climbing. He heard Vincent and Cloud following, the ladder trembling slightly under them. _Only a few minutes and we'll be there. Only a few minutes and I'll have to make a choice. _The thought was bothering him as he pulled himself onto the platform and let his gaze drift around. "It's quiet," he said slowly as the other two men joined him.

"Kind of. Where do you think they are?" Cloud reached behind him, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It's not like Shinra to just abandon something."

"Guess that means they're still here somewhere." Cid narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, the bridge creaking slightly under his weight. He hadn't been on the rocket since he'd left on Cloud's misadventure months ago. At first he'd thought himself crazy to leave his life, to throw everything to the wind for something he had no part in. Or didn't used to have a part in. But it seemed like the best parts of his life right now were connected with this little misadventure turned rescue mission.

Glancing back at Vincent, he smiled sourly at himself. _Of all the things to be thinking about right now._ Forcing his eyes forward, he halted at the sound of heavy footsteps landing on the bridge. A low growl slipped free as he stared at the man stepping out of the shadows. "Rude."

Dark sunglasses were lowered just barely before being pushed back on the broad nose. "You again." He raised a hand, brushing the heel of his hand against his forehead. Moving his other hand up, he glanced at his watch. "What do you want?"

"Whaddo we want? Whaddo we want? What th' hell do you think we want? _I _want you fuckin' people outta here! Gimme back my town an' rocket you assholes!" Cid rushed forward, whipping his lance out until the tip quivered right below the man's chin. "I'm not kiddin'."

A fist shot out, grabbing the lance below the blade and yanked forward. The blonde stumbled at the force pulling him and he yelled out as he tightened his grip on the lance, steadying himself. "Is that so?" the deep voice rumbled as he pushed back.

Hands closed over the pilot's shoulders and he stood upright with Vincent's help. "Listen. Just get your asses outta here an' we won't have t' have any problems, right?" Yanking the lance free, he tapped the end against the bridge. "D'you really wanna start causin' trouble by yourself?"

Cloud moved to the gunner's side. "Cid, I don't think you should be getting on his bad—" A gloved hand reached back, pushing him away. "Cid, don't be an idiot," he muttered to the pilot as he shoved in front. Turning his blue eyes on the Turk, he tipped his head toward the rocket. "But…no one needs to be starting a battle here so why not just give up? We all know that materia's not going to do anything to Meteor."

"Orders are orders, Strife." The man tugged at one of his gloves as the swordsman watched carefully. One hand rested on the hilt of Cloud's sword as he waited for the attack he didn't see coming. Grunting, he reeled backward as the pain spread across his face, another punch aimed for him.

Another blow landed before he could react, this time the force making him double over as his stomach twisted. Gasping for air, he stood and drew his blade, the metal gleaming in the sunlight. "All right," he growled, "you got in two hits. You made your point. Now let me make mine!" He swung forward, the tip skittering off of the metal bridge as Rude leapt back before rushing at the blonde again. But he halted, stumbling backward as a gunshot fired into the air.

Glancing down momentarily, Rude saw the dent in the bridge next to his feet. The shot had merely been a warning, but it sent the message loud and clear. A few options ran through his mind as he stared at the dent. However, none appealed to him. He wasn't one to run away, especially from a job. The sound of footsteps on metal brought his attention upwards, but it was too late. Cid's fist crashed into his face and he stumbled back as he felt his nose break.

The blonde, ready to deliver another hit, stared at the Turk as he slipped and fell, his head hitting the bridge with a sharp crack. Muttering, he waited, only lowering his fists when the man fell silent and lay still, completely unconscious. Not even sparing a glance back at his companions, Cid moved forward and stood above the Turk, his feet on either side of the fallen man. He reached down, grasping the dark blue suit jacket and lifting him slightly. "Let's see you try an' fuckin' mess with me or my town again!" he yelled as he let the man drop.

Twisting around, he glared at the other two who were staring at him silently. "What? You think I could only fight with that goddamned spear?" He raised one hand, curling it into a fist. "Had t' learn how t' fight by hand first," he muttered as he stepped over Rude and into the waiting entrance.

Cloud glanced over at Vincent who was as stunned as him. "You know he could do that?" he asked nervously before moving his hand to wipe away a streak of blood running down his cheek. Rude had punched him fairly hard and he suspected that the man had held something sharp in that fist also. But he still was figuring at that moment that he'd rather face Rude again than Cid. _I must have gotten off lucky that night seeing as how I'm still _alive

The ebony head shook slowly as he moved forward. He had known that Cid could fight barehanded, but he'd never known he was good enough to knock out an almost professional fighter in one shot. Now it made sense why no one ever pushed the pilot too far. They might not live to regret it.

Pushing the grim image out of his mind, he stepped carefully over the Turk and hurried into the rocket, Cloud close behind. The sound of machinery surrounded him along with a loss of light, but none of it startled him half as much as Cid suddenly appearing from behind a blind corner. Catching his breath, Vincent stumbled backward as he forced himself to calm down. _Just because he did that, I'm suddenly scared of him? That doesn't make sense. How many times have I set him off before and he's done nothing?_ Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes. "Cid, don't_ do_ that."

"Do what?" he mumbled as he turned away and headed for the cockpit again. He didn't understand what Vincent was so worked up about and the fact that the gunner had moved away from him was just confusing. He couldn't see a single reason for the man to act so jumpy unless it was simply the prospect of Shinra still being onboard. But he doubted that. And besides, Vincent had never acted any differently to Shinra or the Turks than any other opponent.

Moving ahead, he ducked into the cockpit finally, hand steady on the shaft of his spear. He knew there was a possibility that Rude's partner was inside, but it was very slim. He didn't see Shinra as a company to order any of its departments to send men on a death mission. And that would be exactly what this mission would be if it was launched.

But instead of those dark blue suits he was shocked to see his own mechanics rushing around the small cockpit. "W—what th' hell're you guys doin'?" he shouted loud enough that it almost echoed. The three men stopped short, turning to all look in his direction.

The first, who looked to be the youngest of the group, stepped closer until he broke out in a wide smile. "Captain! It's really you!" He stepped closer still, grasping the pilot's hand and shaking it quickly. "We were wonderin' if you would ever show up again."

"That's fine an' all, but still. What th' hell's goin' on here?" He pulled his hand free and pushed into the center of the three as he looked around the cockpit.

Another mechanic pushed back the first. "We're gonna launch her, Captain. Shinra finally came through with the money they promised us to fix her up. They told us she would carry some materia bomb and save the planet from Meteor." He swept a hand back, pointing at the flight screen.

"Yeah. Our rocket's gonna save the planet!" The third mechanic crossed his arms proudly before Cid pushed past him to stare at the screen closer. "Isn't that great, Captain?"

"Wait!" Cloud maneuvered around the gunner until he was close enough to touch the pilot's shoulder. "Cid, we can't let this thing go into space. We need the mate—"

"Shut up, Cloud. I don't wanna hear it right now," he mumbled. But Cloud persisted, opening his mouth to speak again. "I said shut up!" He shrugged Cloud's hand away and moved to a control panel on the wall. "How's she doin'?"

The three mechanics looked at each other before the second looked toward the blonde pilot. "We're supposed to put her on auto-pilot, but the device is screwed up."

"And?"

Biting his lip, the man glanced away warily. "Shera's fixin' it. She just showed up and said she'd do it so we just—"

"She _what_? God, you boys are just the smartest three in th' world, aren't ya?" He pressed a hand against his forehead, groaning loudly. "She'll take for-fuckin'-ever an' this launch'll be stopped. I know it." Turning his back on the others, he started mumbling something to himself while the men looked on.

Cloud turned quickly, facing the gunner. "He wants to actually go through with this madness!" he hissed at the crimson-eyed man. "Can't you stop him? Do something to make him give up on the launch?"

The ebony head shook. "I can't make him give up on his dream," he said silently as he turned away from the cockpit. He had told Cloud the truth and hopefully he understood that once the pilot had his mind set on something, he wouldn't give it up easily. He didn't want to witness a fight between his lover and his leader. Besides, he was sure Cid wold come to his senses sooner or later and let Cloud retrieve the materia.

"All right. You guys get outta here. I'm takin' over."

The words shocked Vincent and he whirled around to see the three nod solemnly and say their good-lucks and goodbyes. They knew as well as he that Cid meant to take over the entire launch, not just the repairs. He meant to make it to space on this trip no matter what. The three slowly passed by him, sparing tiny glances at the strange crimson-eyed man watching their captain so intently.

Once they left, Cloud rushed forward and grabbed the elder's wrist. "Dammit, Cid, what do you think you're doing? _You're_ going to take over? Do you know what you're saying? This thing's on a crash-course with Meteor and all you want to do is go with it?" He narrowed his eyes as the pilot yanked his hand away. "Cid, this isn't just a rocket they're sending up there. That materia has years, decades, _generations_ of knowledge and we can't just throw it away like this! We need it to defeat Sephiroth! To save the planet! Do you hear me? _We can't lose it!_" He hissed the last few words, hoping they would get through Cid's head.

The pilot's shoulders drooped and Cloud took a breath. Maybe he was going to stop after all. But then he turned to the swordsman and sighed. "I understand what you're sayin', Cloud. But…I can't give up. I don't care whether it's magic or science, I don't give a shit. An' if I'd have t' choose between th' two…well, I'd rather put my money on science." He stared straight into Cloud's eyes, his hands grasping the boy's shoulders tightly enough to shake him a little before releasing him and turning toward the screen again.

"Cid, I hear what you're saying, but—"

"No you don't. Don't you get it?" He raised his hands as if to embrace something they couldn't see. "Men used t' be stuck on th' ground. Now 'cause of science we can fly. An' we're about t' be the first men int' space. Science might be something you don't stand for, but it's just as special as magic. It's magic made by humans an' it's what let me earn a livin'. I never was able t' eat ''cause of some spell. Now you tell me in there's anythin' greater than that." Reaching up, he flicked a few switches in the short-lived silence. Cloud hadn't said a single word, but he could almost hear the boy shout that he was crazy. Or maybe it was his own mind. "But quit worryin' over Shinra. They're nothin' now an' this is everythin' . I don't wanna regret not havin' done somethin' later," he said softly as he turned, his cerulean eyes landing on Vincent. Of the two, he understood what Cid was saying to the point.

He started to move toward the two men when static broke through the still air and Cid whirled around to grab the speaker. "Hello? What's goin' on out there?"

"Hey, hey! This is Palmer here!" More static filled the cockpit as Cid growled and pressed the button again.

"Palmer, goddammit, what th' hell do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what I did!" A strange laugh followed and Cid almost slammed the speaker down and would have if he hadn't been slightly interested in what Palmer was speaking of. "I heard the auto-pilot was fixed, so I launched the rocket!"

"What?" Cloud rushed forward and stared at the pilot. "What's he mean by that? He didn't really launch this thing, did he?" But Cid didn't answer. Instead, a rumbling filled their ears and he reeled backward as the entire cockpit started to shake violently.

"Dammit!" Cid slammed his fist against the closest wall before grasping the chair and sliding into it. "Palmer you asshole, you went all the way and locked the goddamned auto-pilot. There's no way outta this!"

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he stumbled again, this time falling into the gunner. Slim yet strong hands wrapped around his waist, holding him steady and he flushed slightly at the contact. He knew it was possibly the worst time ever to be thinking of things like that, but the feel of Vincent's tight grip was driving him crazy nonetheless. Forcing himself to be calm, he pulled away and made it to another seat, hands clenched on the armrests.

Vincent, his ears ringing from the roar of the engines, wrapped his arms around the nearest support as everything seemed to fall out from under him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to hold on to the tiny bit of steady support he had as the rumbling grew louder still and he found it was the only thing he could hear. He didn't hear his heart beating wildly, didn't hear Cloud's shout, didn't hear Cid yelling to see if they were all right. Nothing except for that roaring filled his mind and he felt himself grow dizzy as he realized he was holding his breath. He tried to force himself to breathe again, but his body just wouldn't listen to him and he felt the dizziness growing fast until he felt he was drowning in the darkening space of his own mind.  
------------------------------------

"Vincent! Vincent! Goddammit, Vincent, wake up! Shit. Cloud, get over here an' hold his head up. Can't have him chokin'." The voices bled through his hazy mind and he tried to move, but found himself held down. Or rather, just physically unable to move by himself. He wasn't sure why, but he heard a sound like someone rummaging through an assortment of objects. He was fairly confident that he was laying on something hard with his head leaning on something soft, but he still couldn't understand what was happening. Pain rushed through his head and he groaned, forcing himself to raise a hand to his head.

"Hey, he's moving. I think he's waking up. Vincent, you all right?" A cool hand slid along his forehead and he felt hair brushing his skin lightly. Then he realized it was his own hair. He felt another hand press against his cheek and he moved toward it, the cool touch soothing. But still he couldn't find his words.

"Damn. He got himself good, didn't he? You see what happened? All I know is that I looked back an' saw him layin' there. Heard the thump an' that's about it." The hand on his cheek moved away as a third hand, or maybe the one that had moved, threaded through his hair. His own hand was taken in a loose hold and placed back at his side, icy metal touching his skin. "Yeah, definitely got himself good. Least it looks t' be just mostly show. Not much of an injury, just lots of blood."

The hand on his forehead moved again, brushing his hair back once more. "I'm not really sure what happened either. I think something just got to him and he passed out and hit his head. I know he was hanging onto that, so maybe when he passed out he let go and just fell. Here."

A slight breeze passed over his face and then he felt something pressed against the back of his head. Groaning again, he tried to turn over but strong hand grasped his shoulders, keeping him still. "Sorry, but can't have you movin' around," the first voice said softly. "Now. You gonna come back t' us, Vince?"

He understood the voice was talking to him, but he still couldn't respond. Not to mention that he still couldn't place either voice even though he was positive he knew them both. No, wait. The first voice…how many times had he heard that through the haze of unconsciousness? Swallowing, he forced his dry lips apart, his voice barely a whisper. "C—Cid?" he asked softly.

Double sighs reached his ears and he fought to open his eyes, his vision blurred. Blinking, he tried to clear his eyes, two blue eyes coming into focus and beyond that the familiar face of the pilot. "God, Vince, you scared th' shit outta me. Thought you weren't gonna wake up there. What happened?" The hand returned to his face and he leaned into the cool palm.

"I—I don't know." He tried to sit up but failed and soon found a pair of hands gently pushing him forward. Glancing back, he caught sight of Cloud, his face marred by a streak of scarlet blood. "All I remember is…it just…the sound, the darkness, all of it…it was driving me crazy," he whispered as he pressed his hands against his face. The ringing was still echoing through his ears.

Cid's eyes flicked to where Cloud had said the gunner had stood before falling. "Damn. No wonder you passed out. Standin' by th' backup engines'd make anyone pass out, even me. Th' heat alone'd do that." He reached down to his side and brought up a small towel, gently wiping it along the gunner's forehead. "Makes sense why you're so hot too." He paused, then lowered his head, his lips brushing Vincent's ear so he was the only one to hear. "An' for once I don't mean it in that way."

Vincent shook his head and sighed at the man's light chuckle. "Only you could manage to make a joke out of something like this," he replied sourly. But he grasped the pilot's shoulder to help himself stand anyway. "Where are we?"

"Where are we." Cid shook his head, almost laughing at the question. "Where are we he asks. Look outside why don't you?" He took hold of the gunman's arms, pulling him up and keeping a steadying hold on him.

Crimson eyes flicked to the nearest window and he felt his breath catch in hi s throat. Shining pinpoints of light greeted him as he stepped closer and pressed his hands against the glass. Cid joined him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We made it, Vince. That's really space."

Cloud forced himself to look away as he wiped his hands on the towel. Not only did he have the gunner's blood on his hands, not only did he just have the ebony head resting in his lap, not only did he still have the warmth on his legs that was now fading, but he had to sit there quietly and watch Cid pressing a kiss against the milky skin. Sighing, he stood and passed by them to flop down in his seat again. "So we're here. Big deal. Now we're, what, minutes away from crashing into Meteor and dying before even seeing Sephiroth?" He pressed his palm against his face and tipped his head back.

"Hey, hey, hey. I never said this was it, did I?" Cid smacked his hand against the swordsman's seat. "You're too damn young t' be givin' up. But," he moved his blue gaze to the screen, "we are headed on a course I can't change. Palmer made sure of that. There's no way t' steer this girl away from it either."

The swordsman threw up his hands. "See? So it's the end." Smacking a hand against his leg, he turned his head away from the other two and huffed. "Why're you trying to make it into something it's not?"

The pilot jolted, staring at the boy. Something wasn't right with the way he was acting and it wasn't the fact that he'd already seemed to have given up. "Goddammit, kid, don't start sayin' shit like that. You think I'd get us up here just t' die?" He shook his head and knocked the back of his hand against the screen. "I'm not stupid, Strife. There's an escape pod onboard for things like this. Now just stop huffin' around an' go get your damned materia."

"What?" Cloud glanced up at the man's words. He had gone through hearing Cid's speech on his dreams and the magic of science and now he was just telling him to take what he wanted? "But you just said—"

"I know what I said! But…we both know that this rocket, with or without that materia…it's not gonna do shit against Meteor. So you might as well go get it before we bail." He turned away, not wanting to deal with the swordsman anymore. Something wasn't right with the blonde and it was bothering him. He'd known Cloud to have his strange moments, but this was almost ridiculous. "Just go get the damned thing."

Cloud nodded and stood, squaring his shoulders as he started in the direction Cid was pointing. He wondered momentarily how the pilot knew where the materia was, but he shoved the inquiry into the back of his mind. As the captain of this rocket and the man who had worked on this thing for years and had even practically lived in it after the failed first launch, it made sense. At least that was what he remembered Shera mentioning the first time he'd ever met the disgruntled pilot. It wasn't a wonder that he knew every nook and hiding spot of the rocket and the best places to hide something that important.

The abrupt end of the hallway made him pause, thinking that maybe Cid had told him wrong. But then the faded light overhead glinted on metal and he looked up, seeing the ladder. Groaning, he started up until he pulled himself up into the next level of the rocket. Heated air surrounded him and he crouched at the restricting feel of it around him. He forced himself forward into the area, careful of the low-hanging ceiling. A soft green glow reached his sight and he reached out, his fingers brushing the clear case surrounding it.

"Dammit," he hissed as he pulled his hand back and stared at the encased materia. Cursing lightly, he took note of the blinking security device, the code prompt almost taunting him. He was staring at the device when a creaking and a muttered curse reached him. Glancing back, he watched as he was joined by the pilot. "Cid. What're you doing up here?"

He ignored the question, hunching down beside the covered materia and eyeing the security system. "Thought it might be like this. Tried any yet?"

"No. Don't know the code." Cid glanced at him as he reached out and touched the case. "Have absolutely no idea for what it might be. You?"

"Hell no," he muttered as he looked over the device. He'd occasionally seen the same type of security system. Shinra tended to use the same systems repeatedly so he was somewhat familiar with the basic layout. "Four buttons," he muttered.

"What?"

"Four buttons. The code'll have four digits an' you've got four buttons. Just try one." He nodded toward the number pad as Cloud's hand hovered above it. "I'll try an' think of some of th' codes Palmer liked t' use."

Shaking his head softly, Cloud pushed in each of the four buttons and sighed when nothing happened. "Now what? Noth—oh crap," he mumbled as the tiny screen flashed and a small buzzer sounded. Carefully, he read over the message flashing across the screen. "Three minutes until lockdown? Now what?" he cried.

"Don't ask me! Just keep puttin' in some." He watched as another four digit code was entered with the same flashing alerting them it was wrong. "No, that one's last an' you hit it twice. I remember that one."

Shaking his head at the elder blonde, he tried another. "Come on, Cid. We're running out of time here," he said as he tried another only to have that one rejected as well.

"Shit! You don't think I know?" The pilot pressed his fist against his forehead, thinking. Then just as Cloud reached over to enter a fifth code, he grabbed the boy's hand and pushed him back. "Hold on, I've got it," he grumbled as he pressed the buttons. A soft click and hiss followed and the flashing panel stopped running it's warning of lockdown. "There. Always knew that Palmer was an idiot but I didn't think he'd use his damn birthday. Who'd be that stupid?" he asked to no one in particular.

The swordsman shrugged and pulled the materia free, quickly stashing it in a pouch and tucking it away inside of his uniform. Sometimes he was glad to still have the old outfit just for the usefulness of it even if it didn't mean anything to him anymore.

The pilot was already descending the ladder when he turned around, the materia warm through the thin cloth. Making sure it was still in place, he followed Cid, his boots thumping on the floor after he jumped the last few rungs. Vincent was watching both of them silently from the entrance to the cockpit and turned away, disappearing back into the smaller room after Cid joined him. Again Cloud felt that streak of jealousy rising up yet he managed to quell it down as he followed them. "All right," he breathed out just to keep himself calm, "now what do we do? Head for this escape pod you keep talking about?"

Cid moved his gaze over to Cloud, shuddering at the tension he saw in the swordsman's eyes. "Might as well. We've got a good twenty minutes before we're anywhere near Meteor, but I'd rather be outta here before then." He inclined his head to the side, indicating another entrance that both he and Vincent had previously missed. "Down that way."

Without giving the pilot an answer, he started toward the indicated opening. He was willing to do anything just to get away from those two, even for a second. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling the way he was, but all he could keep in his mind was how much he wanted to be in Cid's place.

He was about to duck into the capsule and reign in his temper and emotions when a loud explosion filled the air and he was thrown forward, the force of the blast forcing him to his knees. Gasping for air, he took note of the cloud of dust swirling around him. A shout of the pilot's name sounded and he whirled around the best he could, eyes growing wide.

Vincent's eyes were closed tightly as he strained, pushing every bit of his strength into trying to free Cid from a…Cloud wasn't all that sure what he was trapped under, but he knew he was trapped. The feeling of jealousy made him pause for a moment and he felt unsure as to whether he should help them. But he was beaten by his better judgment and forced his jealousy to take a backseat as he stumbled for the tangled mess of metal that had fallen over the man's body.

"Shit!" Cid slammed his fist against the floor as Cloud took hold of one edge of the largest piece. "What th' fuck do you think you're doin'? Get your asses outta here already!" he yelled as the swordsman pulled his hand back, blood dripping from a small cut.

"Cid, would you shut up for once? We're trying to help you here!" he shouted back, swiping the scarlet liquid on his pants before grasping the twisted metal again. Glancing over the wreckage he caught Vincent's gaze as he pushed again, the metal hardly moving. "How do you figure we should do this?"

"I figure you two had better get your asses int' that capsule an' forget about me. You do realize, mister bigshot I'm-gonna-save-th'-world hero that if you don't get outta here before this rocket gets up-close an' personal with Meteor that you're not gonna be around t' be th' hero?" Cid grunted as the mess shifted, a sharp edge slicing into his leg. "Dammit! I said—"

"I heard what you said!" Cloud yelled. The other two stopped dead and stared at him. "Now if you'd stop your goddamned self-sacrifice rant and let us help you then you'll be going with us! I'm not about to leave your sorry ass up here while I run away because I don't leave my damn friends! Now shut up and push!" Breathing hard, he watched as Cid pushed his short bangs back and placed his hands on the hunk of metal laying over his abdomen.

"All right, fine. Have it your way," he muttered as he tipped his head back. He fell silent, his eyes tracing over the two men. "Thanks," he said quietly, receiving two nods as they pushed at the wreckage. A scrawling of black paint caught his attention and he looked up at the other structures lining the hallway and the one that had exploded and was now resting on top of him. "So it was number eight."

"What?" Cloud turned his eyes up to where the pilot was looking. "Number eight what?"

"Th' oxygen tanks. This was th' one Shera was so damn worried about durin' th' first attempt years ago. She kept sayin' it wasn't workin' right, that somethin' was wrong with it." He sighed and glanced back at the mangled wreck laying across him. "She was right. Too bad I can't ever say that t' her face. I know how much she'd love t' hear it."

A loud thump brought their attention to the far entrance and Cid's mouth almost dropped open. "Now what are you going on like that for?" Shera cried as she stepped up behind Vincent and stood with her hands propped on her hips. "Don't tell me that the greatest pilot ever is giving up this soon."

"Shera! What th' hell're you doin' here! Don't you know this goddamned thing's gonna crash?" Cid shouted as he twisted around to get a better look at the woman. But his anger quickly dissolved as she knelt next to the ebony-haired man and started shoving alongside him. "I…I'm sorry," he said softly as the wreckage finally moved the tiniest bit, freeing one leg.

"No time for that, Captain. We've got to get you out of here. At least the capsule's ready to go." She tilted her head toward the door as she shoved again, the screech of metal on metal making her wince. "I think one more will do it."

Cid nodded, thankful her stubborn habits of checking and rechecking the equipment had landed her onboard with them. If not…he didn't want to think about what the what if might have been. He'd had too many what ifs lately and he just didn't want to think of one that might have ended his life. Not to mention the lives of Vincent and Cloud also. Another piece of the wreck tore through his pants and he felt the sticky sensation of blood running down his leg as another cut opened in his skin. He bit his lip as the pain flared through hi leg and then he felt hands on his arms, pulling him to his feet. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Vincent placing his arm around the narrow shoulders as a black-clad arm wound around his waist. Whispering a quick thank you, he finally made it into the capsule, flopping down on the hard seat next to the gunner.

"All right. We ready to get out of here?" Shera waited for the pilot to give the notice and pressed the switch, sealing them inside. She could almost read the question running through the blue eyes and smiled, answering before he had a chance to speak. "It's safe, don't worry. I checked it."

Cid offered a small smile in return as the escape pod released from the rocket, falling into space. "Then I'm relieved," he whispered, laying his head on the gunner's shoulder as he looked out of the tiny window. Bright streaks of stars floated past and he smiled briefly as the last flash of the rocket's thrusters fell out of view. "So long, number twenty-six."

"Hey. Is that the planet?" Cloud leaned over and peered out of his own window, half out of sheer curiosity and half just to keep himself from staring at the two. He would rather be keeping his eye on the tiny orb below them than on the man he envied or the man he had feelings for. _If that's even what they are. I'm still not too sure what I feel for him, I just know I wish I were Cid right now. _He glanced over at the woman seated beside him and saw she was also looking out of her window. _Wonder if she's wishing she was Vincent?_ he asked himself as he turned his attention back to the orb they were drawing nearer to.

Well, sorry this one's kind of short, but it just ended up that way. I would have gone further, but then that kinda started the next chapter. But…for those who liked that whole thing a few chapters ago with Cloud and wanted more…well, we'll see what happens. I can assure you though that I'm not one to make cheaters. Take that any way you want, but I mean that. Haha. But that's not saying that noting will happen. Eheh. I can hear someone yelling at me already. But I can't very well leave Cloud hanging in that little bit of jealousy that I accidentally stuck him in, can I? Oh well. I have plans for that. Lol But anyway, I hope no one disagrees with me about the color of the materia. Apparently it depends on how many you get. It's originally blue, but only if you got all the rest. Since they missed Corel's it's green. So yeah. There was no point to say that. But it got said anyway. So, till next chapter.

* * *

So…still lovin' all the reviews, really. I'm just really sorry I'm taking so long to reply. But since I've been allotted around an hour each time I get on, that doesn't leave much time to do anything. So, I'm trying the best I can to reply fast, okay? But I still hope you're stayin' with me here and reviewing. :) 


	30. When The Strong Give In

Well, guess this chapter's for those who like the somewhat angsty relationship I've stuck these two in. It really is. But I seriously again have no idea where half of this came from. Maybe a side of me I don't know about? O.o lol Nah, I know about it. Too well. But anyway, just a little break I suppose you could call it. And I realize that Rocket Town's not that close to the ocean, but hell. Work with me, kay? lol

**Chapter 29: When The Strong Give In**

Throbbing. That was woke Cid the next morning as he rolled over and stuffed his face into the pillow. His leg was still aching even though Vincent had healed it perfectly, adding a few other remedies to go along and make him sleep better. But he cursed the fact that sometimes even magic couldn't help everything. The flesh wound might be gone, but he still felt where the muscle had been cut even though it was just a small injury. Groaning again, he forced himself to look up and attempt to drag himself out of bed.

Last night's little tumble had made him forget about his injury, but unfortunately for him the gunner was no where to be seen. So he sat up, dealing with the pain with a small volley of hissed curses as he wrapped a sheet around his waist to fight the chill of the room. Shivering, he wiped a hand across his face and pushed through the door. "Vince?"

"Hmm, not quite. But that's a good look for you anyway." A light laugh reached him and he whipped his hand down and stared at the smiling woman standing in front of him. She laughed again and crossed her arms as he stumbled backward, tripping over the sheet and falling to the floor.

Kicking out, Cid slammed the door shut. "Shit! What th' hell're you doin', Shera!" Pulling the sheet away, he grabbed his pants and tugged them on as he fought to his feet, pulling his shirt on also. Flinging the door open again, he stared at the woman grinning at him. He pushed past her and flopped down on one of the chairs, his attention flicking up to Vincent who was also smiling amusedly. "What th'—Shera, what th' fuck? Hangin' around my house an' ambushin' me half-naked isn't enough? You gotta change my boyfriend int' a woman too? I think maybe that little bump t' th' head yesterday did somethin'." He shook his head and lowered it to the table, covering his blonde hair with his arms. "God, tell me I woke up in a nightmare," he muttered as a hand smacked his head.

Vincent pulled back his hand. "Excuse me, but since when did cooking breakfast make me a woman?" he asked. "If I recall, you offered to cook Cloud and the others breakfast." He turned away and picked up a plate, setting it in front of Cid. "So I wanted to do something for you. I asked Shera to teach me some things."

The pilot glanced up at the ebony-haired man. "Guess you've got a point there," he mumbled as he pulled the plate closer. Shera joined him with her own breakfast and lastly Vincent sat beside him, handing him a glass of juice. "Anyway, guess it's a good thing Shera's teachin' you when you look at it. You're not exactly th' best cook in th' world." He laughed lightly as he took a bite.

"Better watch it there, Cid. Looks like you might be earning another smack there." Shera grinned and rested her chin on her hand, watching as he swallowed hard. Vincent was in fact glaring at the blonde as he crossed his arms.

Cringing at the glare, Cid smiled warily and leaned over, kissing the gunman's cheek. "Ah, shit. You know I didn't mean that, Vince. I was just jokin'." Slowly the scowl disappeared and Vincent glanced away, taking a small bite of his toast. "Anyway, thanks. I appreciate it," he said softly, rubbing a hand against his lover's back.

Vincent allowed a smile to creep onto his face and he raised his glass to his face to hide it. Shera smiled also as Cid tried to sneak another kiss. Even though she did care for the pilot in a way that bordered on love, she wasn't blind. He was happy, happier than she had ever seen him with another person. It hurt to know that the person wasn't her, yet it still warmed her heart to see how they acted together. _Cid really loves him_, she thought, smiling.

A light knock sounded and Shera jumped, scooting her chair back and standing before either of the two could move. Pulling the front door open, she smiled at the pair standing outside. "Cloud. Tifa. Something up?" she asked as she moved for them to enter the kitchen.

"No, no, we just remembered that offer Cid gave us the other day. You know, breakfast?" Tifa asked, tilting her head as she looked at Cid. Cloud rolled his eyes and Shera got the feeling that he would have rather been somewhere else. "Remember that, Cid?"

"Yeah, whatever.." Cid pushed the rest of a slice of bacon into his mouth, chewing contentedly. "But I'm apparently not th' one cookin' today. I'm takin' a break," he said, leaning back against his chair. "I'm in recovery."

Tifa stepped over behind his chair and placed her hands on the back, leaning over the blonde. "Is that so? Well, guess we'll just have to leave you here while we go on then, won't we?" She reached over and plucked a piece of toast from his plate, popping a ripped-off corner into her mouth.

"Hey! What's with th' stealin' food? You want some then cook yourself!" he yelled, smacking her hand back. He reached forward and pulled his plate closer, staring at the girl as he feigned protection of his breakfast.

Shera suddenly couldn't take it and burst out laughing at the confused look on the girl's face combined with Cid's actions. "He's protecting it because Vincent made it," she said, still laughing. "It's cute."

The ebony head turned away toward the far wall. He tried to hide it, but everyone caught the faint flush rising on his cheeks. "It's nothing," he mumbled as he stood quickly and disappeared through the pilot's bedroom door. Silence fell across the room for a moment until they heard the door click shut.

"Should we do something?" Cloud asked softly as he let his eyes wander to the door. The feeling from the night before was returning and he was finding it hard to think of anything else. He had wanted desperately to talk with the man after their capsule had run aground and they were headed back toward the town. He had had every opportunity to do so for a good two hours and would have if Vincent's attention hadn't been fully trapped on the injured pilot. He might have wanted to talk to him badly, but he wanted it to be alone.

Cid shook his head and bit down on another slice of bacon. "Nah. Let 'im be. He's just a little embarrassed. Not used t' getting' that kind of attention, that's all." He waited a moment to see if anyone else would speak. "Anyway, what's th' plan now? We headed straight t' th' crater or what? Figure we might as well get this all over with."

A heavy silence fell and he mentally hit himself for bringing it up. But Tifa shook her head and stepped away from him, breaking the uneasiness of the kitchen. "No. Red said we should check in with Bugenhagen. I guess he knows what to do with this huge materia and he might have some more information for us." Her brown eyes flicked around the group as she hoped the peace hadn't been shattered too badly. But things weren't looking so well as Cloud turned and pushed out of the front door and both Cid and Shera glanced at each other, a touch of anxiety visible in their gazes. "I'm going after Cloud," she said softly, closing the door as she left.

"Shit. An' here I thought we'd get a little rest before anythin' else. Guess that was just crazy, huh?" Resting his elbows on the table, he pressed his face into his hands. "I don't know how much longer we're all gonna be able t' take this. It's bad enough travelin' around like we do, not t' mention th' damn fightin'. An' then th' fact that it's all just t' go up against somethin' almost impossible t' beat…I dunno." He trailed off and glanced back toward the still closed bedroom door.

Shera closed her eyes and rested her head on her folded arms. She still wasn't completely sure what their mission was or what was involved, but she knew it was far more dangerous than anything Cid had ever taken part in before. And the fact that it took him away from her made it even worse. "I don't know what to do to help you. I wish I could, but…I just can't." She reached over and placed her hand on the pilot's head.

He turned his cerulean gaze on her as he felt fingers brush through his hair. "Shera?"

Yanking her hand back, the woman turned away. She could feel both the man's stare and her own blood rushing into her cheeks, but she just couldn't bring herself to meet those blue eyes. "I—I'm sorry. I just…hell, I don't know." Her voice faded off as she picked up her fork and prodded the remainder of her breakfast. "I don't know what I was thinking."

The soft tone of her voice bothered Cid. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never heard that tone. He's never known her to sound so sad, so…defenseless. And after years without change he wasn't used to her acting so strangely. The question of what had changed was hovering in his mind when the realization almost hit him full force. "Wait. Wait a minute," The pilot raised a hand before laying it back down on the table. "I know what this is. This is just like Cloud," he muttered, glancing toward the bedroom door.

"What?"

"Cloud. It's just like Cloud." He ran his hands over his face, wincing at the harsh sound of his own voice. He hadn't meant for it to sound that way, but it was far too late to turn back and fix it now. "He did it too. Everythin's fine an' you care about someone an' are just happy t' watch them from afar. But then you can't have them and you want them all to yourself. You don't want them to be taken away, can't stand t' see them with someone else." Blue eyes closed slowly as he sighed. He knew he was treading on eggshells with those very words. He knew how hearing someone else tell you how you're feeling cut to the bone. Yet he said it all anyway.

Shera shook her head, shocked. "Cloud? Are you saying Cloud…likes you?" Her brows furrowed. "I don't—"

"Not me. Vincent. He's been tryin' t' get Vincent." Metal clinked on glass as Cid brought his fist down on the table a little too hard. The differences between Cloud and Shera were plain enough, but it was that crucial similarity that didn't agree with him.

_So that explains Cloud's strange behavior. That's why he told me about Cid and Vincent so willingly. He's hoping to break them up so he can have what he wants. _Eyes flicking away, she kept from speaking. She didn't know anything she could say to make things better and she didn't exactly want to risk saying the wrong thing.

Cid's glass clinked loudly as he set it on his plate and pushed away from the table. Green eyes followed him as he set the dishes in the sink and leaned over it. Cold porcelain greeted his palms as he closed his eyes again and rested his weight on his hands. "Listen. I didn't mean t' get all pissy or anythin'. It's just kinda hard right now." He laughed softly. "Shit. Seems like everythin' was goin' fine an' now it's all headed downhill. Not sure why, but I keep thinkin' it's like it's not supposed t' work out. Like I'm not supposed t' be happy."

"Don't be stupid, Cid," Shera said, smacking the tabletop lightly. "What in the world makes you think that?" She knew he didn't have the brightest outlook on life, but he'd never acted as though the entire world was crumbling out from underneath of him. It just didn't make any sense to her. He had even reached his limit once, a memory that she always hated. But even then he hadn't acted like this.

"Don't be stupid. Don't be stupid. I'm always hearin' that anymore, but I can't help but be what you all call stupid! Goddammit, Shera, you ever once think of tryin' t' see things from _my_ point of view? Is it really that hard t' understand why I feel like th' world's treatin' me like shit? Like it's rubbin' every mistake in my face an' makin' me deal with it all in fuckin' silence? Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He whirled around, slamming his fist on the sink as he did, the dishes clattering and falling from their precarious stack with a clash. Getting angry with her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't stop it now that it was started. The power of it all was running through him dangerously fast as he breathed hard and waited for her to speak.

Shera stood and reached out, grasping the pilot's wrist before he could do anything. She ignored the fiery flare in his eyes and held on, fully aware of the danger she was putting herself in. But she didn't care. She just wanted to understand, to help, to do something but be the person he simply yelled at. "Cid, this isn't like you!" she cried. It was common to see him going on these shouting tirades, but this time was different. Instead of the usual look of someone ready to scream for a straight hour, he looked like someone on the verge of tears. "Cid, is everything really that bad?"

Cid tired to take a breath, tried anything he could think of to clam himself. "Have you ever had one of those days," he started, his voice wavering," when everythin' seems perfect? When everythin' seems like it can never be bad again? And then it's all torn apart right before your eyes by somethin' that makes you wanna forget it all, good and bad? Somethin' so horrible that it makes everythin' good in your life seem like a worthless hallucination? Somethin' that makes you wish it'd all disappear?"

He waited for her to respond, swallowing at the curt nod. "Well, that's every day for me. Evey time somethin' good happens it's taken away right before my eyes by somethin' like that. There's always that somethin' that drags me back down t' Earth an'' tells me that there's nothin' good left. _Every time_."

The hand dropped and she gaped as she watched his face contort into something between pain and sorrow. "Cid…but there's so much out there. How can something like that bring you down? That's just not you." She herself now felt like crying as she saw the crystal drops gathering in the corners of his azure eyes.

Then the look passed as quickly as it had come, replaced by a stern expression. But the effect was marred by those tears just waiting to fall. "Shera, do you even know what's out there? Th' world's not this perfect, pretty place. I've seen things that most men would never see in their whole lives. I've had t' deal with things that would drive most men crazy from experiencing them only once. _And I see and deal with it all everyday_." A twisted smile rode on his lips as he glanced away. "Bet you would have never guessed I've seen people die, I've helped bury people I fought beside, _held the person I love most while he was on the brink of death_. Now, you wanna ask me again why those things can bring me down?" His tone had turned dangerously low and he let the smile slip from his face. "Do you have any, _any_, idea what that's like?"

Shaking from the sound of the pilot's words, Shera straightened her shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Actually, I do," she whispered firmly as he slipped past her. When she saw his hand reach for the handle of the front door, she forced herself not to grasp his wrist again. Her blood was pounding in her ears to the point it was almost deafening, but she still held her ground. She was ready to let him leave if that was what he wanted, but she had one last thing to say before he disappeared into the town. "I thought you were happy."

A single sentence had never struck him so heavily the way those whispered words did. His hand was shaking as he gripped the handle harder in a effort to stop the trembling. But nothing kept the unsteady shake out of his voice. "So did I," he whispered in return, letting the door click shut behind him as he left Shera by herself.

"Cid?"

Shera turned toward the voice, relieved it was only Vincent. She had wondered what he had been doing that had kept him from hearing the argument, but now everything connected together. A towel was draped over his shoulder and water dripped from his ebony hair, soaking the already wet terrycloth. It would have been hard to hear anything over the sound of the shower. But at least he was out now. _If anyone can bring Cid back to his senses then it's him_. "He…left."

"Left? What do you mean by that?" he asked softly, pushing his raven hair behind his shoulder.

She started to answer when a soft knock sounded and she moved quickly to open the door. Her eyes moved toward the gunner before she pulled the front door open. "Tifa!" She had known it wouldn't be Cid, but she hadn't exactly expected to see Tifa back so soon. "Is…something wrong?"

"No, I just thought I'd pop by and tell the guys what's been decided. I guess we're staying another night to rest up. Well, and to ask why Cid's storming off toward the grasslands out there. Seemed a little ticked off at something." She shrugged as the scientist and gunner glanced at each other. "Anyway, yeah. That's all."

Ebony brows creased as Vincent turned and moved back into the bedroom. Returning without the towel, he let his crimson gaze drift between the two girls. "I'll…I'll be back," he said softly as he tugged on his boots and left.

"Hope he'll be all right," Shera whispered to herself. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was far too evident that she was worried. But she also figured that she had a reason, especially with some of the things that Cid had said only moments earlier. And one thing in particular was nagging in the back of her mind. He had said something about who she presumed was Vincent that just wasn't agreeing with her in the least. "Tifa, did something…happen to Vincent?" Something…bad?" She knew it sounded childish, but she couldn't find a better way to ask.

The brunette turned away from watching the door and aimed her brown eyes at the scientist. "Well…yeah. A lot, actually. Did you mean something in particular?"

She wanted to say yes, but shook her head instead. Sighing, Shera leaned back against the counter. She wasn't sure why and didn't even know the gunner that well, but she felt that she was beginning to understand. Maybe it was because she knew Cid so well or maybe it was something else. But it struck her that no one understood the relationship between the pilot and the gunman because they saw them as two completely opposite people. Except now she was starting to see the one reason everyone was missing: they were _exactly_ alike.  
-----------------------------

A sharp wind tore through the gunner's damp hair as he moved through the town and headed for the outlying grasslands. He knew the _Highwind_ was in that area, but he was betting that the pilot hadn't gone there. A flash of silver up ahead proved him right as he saw the beaten path of grass moving away from the ship.

As for why the man was out here, he didn't know. He had heard a few shouts over the sound of the shower, but he had figured it was just Cid and Cloud arguing again. But when he had gotten dressed and made it to the kitchen only Shera remained. The fact that she had hardly spoken was making him change his mind. It wasn't Cloud. Cid had been arguing with Shera.

The grass whispered softly as he followed a sharp turn and saw where the path was headed. The sun was rising, burning away the morning mists so the sparkling ocean was visible under it. He soon caught the sound of crashing waves and gulls, but he wasn't listening for those things. There was no sign of the pilot save for the path he was following and he was trying to swallow down the tiny sliver of anxiousness pressing into his mind as the grasslands gave way to the soft salt rushes. He thought of calling the man's name, but knew it was pointless. The sound would only be lost under the roar of the waves.

Then he noticed the fading footprints slowly being washed away by the lapping waters. Following the quickly disappearing trail, he came to a small cove where the calmer waters shone a brilliant teal. And there, partially hidden by the small stand of trees at the water's edge, sat Cid.

He was sitting on the white sand, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms folded on top of them. The blonde head was tilted down resting on his arms as the short bangs scuffed lightly against the tan skin. Shimmering drops of water gathered on the golden strands as the gentle mist from the ocean landed on him. The cloth of the pilot's pants were slowly darkening as water soaked though, tiny waves lapping around the man's boots.

Vincent wasn't sure whether he was simply sitting there or crying. He moved forward slowly knowing that there was no way he would be heard. Not only was he sure the pilot wasn't listening, but he was also sure that the delicate sound of his footfalls on the sand were drown under the crashing of the ocean. It wasn't until he stood right next to the man was he noticed even though the blonde head remained down on the tanned arms. "Cid?"

"Just go away, Vince. I don't feel up t' talkin' right now." His voice was soft and the crimson-eyed man winced at the unsteady waver in it.

"Cid—"

"I said just leave me alone." The blonde head moved slightly as one foot scrubbed forward the tiniest bit, the shimmering remains of a wave breaking over the dark leather.

But Vincent couldn't leave him like this. He wouldn't. Not when he was acting the way he was. "Cid—"

"What!" Blue eyes flared as the man's head shot up, staring above him at the gunner. His first notion was to jump in his face and tell him off, but the longer he stared at the crimson eyes the less he felt like moving. Forcing his gaze away, he sighed. "Sorry," he muttered, laying his head back down again.

Cloth shifted as Vincent sat beside the blonde and brushed the short bangs back. "Cid, I'm just trying to understand what's wrong here."

At this the pilot dipped his head again. "Everythin's wrong." He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he leaned over, raising his head to press his cheek against the cool silk shirt. Vincent's other arm encircled him and he was drawn closer.

But as much as he wanted to stay in that caring embrace, as much as he wanted to just disappear in his lover's arms, he couldn't. Pushing away, he forced them apart. The last thing he wanted was for anyone, even Vincent, to see him on the verge of a breakdown. And when everything was bearing down on him at once it was so hard to keep himself from toppling over the edge, but he wouldn't allow himself to do it in front of anyone. He just wouldn't allow himself to be that open, that vulnerable. Pushing away again, he could feel the hurt crimson gaze on him.

But even though it was obvious that he was being pushed away, Vincent wasn't ready to give up yet. He hadn't come that far to just give in to what Cid wanted when he wasn't completely convinced it _was_ what the pilot wanted. He knew far too well that Cid hated for anyone to see his weaker side, a feeling that Vincent understood. "There's no one else here," he said softly, pushing the golden bangs back again. "You don't have to always be so strong."

Cid knew he could trust Vincent with just about anything, but this was one thing he couldn't. As long as he could hold it, he wouldn't break down in front of anyone, lover or not. "Give me a reason." He hardly hears the words as they fell free, but he felt himself say them.

"Because you can." The answer was simple enough, but the blue eyes asked for more. Sighing, Vincent placed his hands on the man's broad shoulders and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Do you remember the other night? When you told me you would catch me if I ever fell?"

The blue gaze flicked away even though Cid's head remained against Vincent's. "What of it?" he asked almost casually. Of course he remembered even though he still didn't understand what it meant to his lover.

There was almost a sad laughter floating in the crimson eyes as they locked on cerulean again. "Then why won't you let me catch you?"

The whispered question made Cid's breath catch in his throat. He hadn't expected Vincent to turn his own words against him and he didn't know how to react. Pulling his head away, he tried to find something to say. But nothing came except the response he wanted to say so badly. "All right," he whispered as the gunner's arms encircled him again. "All right."

A faded smile passed over the pale man's face as he felt Cid mirror his embrace. He heard the pilot breathe in sharply, felt his trembling lightly. "Cid?"

"It's just…it's just that everythin's too much anymore. I can't think straight." The blonde pressed his face against the man's chest, breathing hin the delicate scent of his shirt and skin as he struggled to remain calm. "Everything."

Fingers brushed though his hair and he shivered. It resembled Shera's motion right before their argument too much. "What do you mean?" he heard Vincent ask softly.

"Everything. Shera made me see it. I guess I was just lyin' t' myself, but now there's no way t' deny it." He pressed against Vincent more, the shirt taking his tears away before they could fall. He knew the words were probably hardly audible between the muffling of the shirt and his suppressed sobs. But he continued anyway. "It's all crazy now."

"What is?" Vincent had a few things he knew would fall in that category, but he wasn't completely sure they were the same as Cid's. He didn't want to try and help him when he was only guessing.

"Everything, dammit! Everything! Don't you see it?" Cid was now fighting his encroaching emotions as they threatened to break free completely. "What're we tryin' t' do here? Why're we here? Why aren't we still back where we started?"

The gunner wasn't sure whether he was referring to them in particular or not. He was being to vague to tell. "We're here to…save the planet, I suppose," he offered softly. It was what everyone else was claiming so it seemed as reasonable an answer as any.

"But that's just it! We're not heroes, Vince! We're normal people. We shouldn't be here tryin' t' win a lost battle for somethin' half of us don't even believe in! It should have never happened like this."

The pilot's warm breath flowed through Vincent's shirt as he listened to his reasoning. He knew Cid was speaking the truth, but still… "Would you rather that none of this had happened?"

A soft laugh made it's way through the blonde's throat but died there. "That's the problem though. I'd never rather have it like it was an' not have this. As much as it hurts an' drives me crazy, I'd never give up any of this for anythin'." He unwound a hand from where he had tangled it in Vincent's hair and brought it around, looking at it. "An' when I think about it, I mean _really_ think about it, I can't see it any other way. We might be th' worst people for this, but…who else is there?"

The gunner shifted slightly, freeing one hand and entwining his fingers with Cid's. "Is that what's been bothering you?" he asked gently, catching the cerulean eyes again.

Cid glanced away, his eyes darting to the shimmering water just barely swirling around their feet. "Yeah." He was hoping Vincent would accept his lie and stop asking. While he appreciated the fact that the gunner would sit and listen to any problem of his until the end of time, he just had a few things he couldn't speak. While what he had said was a big part of it all, he was also worried about something. And the thing that was killing him as he looked back at everything that had happened so far was that he didn't know what he was worried about.

But Vincent knew him far too well to fall for it. _I know he's lying. But…I have a feeling that I'll find out what it is soon enough without him telling me._ Passing over the lie, he nodded and kissed the top of the blonde head as it rested against his chest again. _There's no need to antagonize him further_, he thought as he felt hot tears soak through his shirt. Carefully stroking his lover's back, he turned his gaze out toward the sea where the turquoise waters sparkles back at him. And for a reason he didn't want to think of he shivered, dismissing it as the sudden chill ocean wind sweeping over them.  
---------------------

It was dark by the time they made it back to the town. Cid had to admit that he did feel better than he had and was actually glad Vincent hadn't left when he'd told him to. He had accidentally fallen asleep in the gunner's arms and when he'd woken he was still there, completely safe in his embrace. He hadn't wanted to return and was actually decently satisfied with Cloud for deciding to stay another night. He didn't remember the last time he'd relaxed the way he had, just enjoying a walk through the surf and watching the sun set over the ocean, the soft colors of the sky reflected on the water.

Glancing over, he smiled as Vincent wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed lightly. He couldn't help but feel a little more than content as the gunner placed a soft kiss on his lips. He could taste the salt of the ocean mist in the kiss and he smiled again, leaning his head against the black-clad shoulder after they broke apart. He wasn't one to depend on people, but when he thought about it, it was a nice change to not have to be the strong one. It was nice to just let someone else take care of him and make sure everything was all right.

The lights of the town were warm as they stepped out of the grass field and slowly made their way toward the house. Cid didn't care that there were others outside watching them. He didn't care that they were noting how the pair was a little close, their arms around each other in a way that signaled they were more than friends. He just did care at all. If they had a problem, they were free to say it and then…well, whatever happened happened. It wasn't their business anyway.

But most of the people they passed simply looked the other way. He would have been lying if he'd said right then he wasn't a little happy at that fact. He wasn't exactly in the mood to start a fight to protect them from some heckler.

Vincent noticed the watchers also and glanced over at Cid, surprised he wasn't getting after them. Bu he was rather glad he wasn't. Then a sudden thought struck him, one that had been hovering in his mind for the past two day. "Cid?" His voice was soft, ensuring the pilot was the only one to hear.

"Yeah?" He titled his head upward to catch the almost whispered words.

"I was just wondering," he started, glancing toward the house that had now come into view. The lights were on and he hoped it was only Shera. Anyone but Cloud would have worked really. After the whole day of just relaxing alone, they didn't need to be thrown into another battle with Cloud, silent or not. "Well, Shera said something that second day that I still don't quite understand. It was right after you told her about us."

Cid was searching through his memory, but didn't find the words he might be speaking of. "What was it? Can't remember too much of then since it was all crazy right after that."

"She said something about she should have seen something like us coming. Like there had been signs that you would end up with a man instead of a woman. I just don't quite get what she was saying." He glanced back at the house and breathed in the warm air. There was a small breeze and he could smell the ocean, but now it did nothing to calm him from worrying that he shouldn't have asked. But he was surprised and jumped when Cid laughed out loud, hugging his waist tighter.

Shaking his head, the pilot shot a smile at Vincent. "That? That damned woman doesn't know what she's sayin' half the time. She always used t' joke that I'd eventually go gay from all th' guys I used t' work with that she kept insisting were just a little too pretty t' be straight. Spent a lot of time with them, but nothin' ever came from it. Plus always spent most of my free time with her. But those things didn't do shit, I can assure you." He raised his head, letting his lips brush against the gunner's neck and earning a small smile for his efforts. "I believe you get all th' credit there an' I thank you for that," he whispered, kissing the milky skin.

Vincent was about to lower his head and accept another kiss when the front door to Cid's house opened, a somewhat distraught brunette standing in the doorway. Then the woman's anxious look dissolved into a smile showing she was simply glad to see them. "Next time you guys run off for the whole day, tell me, okay? I was running around town like a chocobo looking for you two. I figured you'd come back earlier." Shera sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

Cid shook his head. "Damn woman, you're not my mother so stop treatin' me like you are. So we took a little day off. So what? It's not like we ran off t' Costa del Sol for a week-long vacation or anythin'." Tilting his head to the side, he regarded her with a soft smile. "But thanks anyway," he said softly as he passed by her into the kitchen.

Shera waited until Vincent stepped inside also before she closed the door and reached for her jacket. It wasn't cold out, but it had looked like rain earlier. She had figured it better to be safe than soaked. "Well, anyway, I think I'm gonna head home." She swung the jacked over her left arm and turned the handle, opening the door to the warm night air again.

"You're goin' already?" Cid asked, trying to act like he was ignoring her. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he was. Maybe he just didn't want her to think he was interested in her life and get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded and glanced outside into the semi-darkness. A few lights were still burning brightly and she could see the outline of her own house across the town.

The blonde moved to the door, placing his hand on the frame. "Listen. I…I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean t' say all that shit. I just wasn't dealin' with it all that well. But…well, I think it's all sorted out now." He smiled back toward Vincent who was entering the bedroom. "So, yeah. Sorry about that."

The woman smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know how things can just get too hard sometimes, believe me. I'm just glad you got things worked out," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She stayed like that a moment before pulling him into a soft embrace. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but she just needed to. He didn't move and she slowly let go, smiling again. "Thanks," she whispered as she stepped outside, letting the door close.

Shrugging his shoulders back, he watch through the small window as her dark frame moved across the town and disappeared into the darkness. He sighed, feeling a little more than sorry for her. There might have been a chance he could have fallen for her if he hadn't met Vincent. And while he knew it would never happen, he also knew that she hoped there was still a possibility. He just didn't have the heart to tell her she was hopin in vain.

Another door closed and he turned to see Vincent standing still, watching him. "Something wrong?" he asked softly as Cid slumped down in the nearest chair.

"Nah. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back, resting his neck against the back of the chair. Cool hands caressed his cheeks and he opened his eyes to see Vincent leaning over him. He rose up just the slightest, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling him closer for a kiss. "But then again…I'm not _that_ tired," he mumbled with a smile.

Crimson eyes bright, the gunner leaned closer until he was close enough for Cid to pull him into his lap. He moved his eyes down, seeing that he was now straddling the pilot, his legs hanging over the man's hips and around his waist. Then his mouth was captured once more and he instantly changed his mind about moving. Circling his arms around his lover's shoulders, he threaded his fingers though the golden hair, his tongue entwining with Cid's. A hand ran down his chest and he felt fingers tugging the buttons loose until his shirt fell open, his skin welcoming the cool touch of rough fingertips. Breaking the kiss, he moved back enough to look into the blue eyes. "And what brought this on?" he asked, a little breathless from the kiss.

"I just thought about it an' realized it was th' only thing that we didn't do an' it just seems like a good end, doesn't it?" Leaning his head down, he let his lips brush the milky skin where Vincent's neck curved to meet his shoulder. He could feel the hot pulse beneath his mouth and ran his tongue over it, relishing in the breathy sigh he got in return.

"You're insatiable, I hope you know that," Vincent whispered as he felt the caress move along his neck, a cool palm running down his chest at the same time.

Cid grinned against the man's skin. "And do you care?"

Leaning his head against the blonde's he breathed in the scent of the golden hair. "No," he murmured as the pilot raised his head to kiss his lips again. Pressing to deepen the contact, he moved one hand around and ran it down the man's chest, pushing the cotton shirt up. Hands slipped around his waist and passed lightly over his back as he shifted slightly to accommodate the tightening cloth between them. Releasing his grip of the blonde strands, he pulled the shirt completely free and bent his head, kissing the tanned chest.

The gunner was beginning to get the best of Cid and he sucked in a breath as teeth nipped the skin above his collarbone. But he wasn't about to let th ebony-haired man win this battle. Sliding his hands down his lover's back, he grinned as he felt Vincent breathe against his skin. His fingertips brushed the gunman's belt and he slipped his hands under the cloth, the skin warm against his hands.

Vincent gasped and leaned back the slightest, gazing into the blue eyes. The belt was cutting into his waist ever so slightly, but he didn't care as long as those hands stayed, the fingertips pressing into his soft skin. Then their mouths were together again, Cid's tongue sliding over his bottom lip. He was fairly sure he heard something behind them, but he was too occupied to check when the door slammed shut and he jumped, the chair moving slightly.

"For god's sakes guys, get a room. Geez. Is it that hard to get up and move twenty feet?"

Cid broke loose and glanced over Vincent's shoulder. His brows furrowed at the sight of the brunette girl standing there, her hands on her hips. "Goddammit, Tifa. I swear you've got the worst timin' in the world or somethin'. Is your own life so borin' that you think you need t' interrupt us every time we're alone?" He shook his head, faintly aware that Vincent was trying to move. But he wasn't about to let the girl win this time. He kept his hands where they were, hoping the gunner would get the idea that he wasn't letting go. "Didn't know we were that interestin' t' anyone but ourselves. Guess I thought wrong, huh?" He smirked as a light blush rose on the girl's face.

"Hey, I didn't come here to watch you if that's what you're getting at. I only came to tell you that we're going to meet at the inn before we leave. I guess there're some things we need to go over." She turned away slightly, but still kept her eyes on the pilot's face. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to actually lock your door sometime," she muttered, turning away. "Anyway, yeah. Around ten."

Cid frowned as she left. "Damn girl. What's she talkin' about? It's my house so I figure I'm allowed t' do whatever th' hell I want. An' leave the door unlocked." He sighed, leaning forward until he was kissing the pale skin again.

"She has a point," Vincent mentioned as he replaced his hands in the blonde hair. He remembered quite a few times when they had been interrupted by someone just opening an unlocked door. But the thoughts were quickly lost as he felt one of the blonde's hands dip lower. "And I am beginning to like the idea of a bed over this chair right about now," he whispered into the ear next to his mouth.

Cid laughed as he felt his lover's arms wrap securely around his neck. He pressed another kiss on the waiting lips and shifted his feet. "And you call me insatiable," he said as he stood, the feel of Vincent's strong legs trapping his waist comforting almost as they moved toward the dark room, the door swinging shut behind them. A second later he reached back and twisted the lock. Maybe once he could admit that Tifa had said something that was right. But just this once.

* * *

Okay, I apparently wanted to see how Shera and Cid would interact after everything. I don't know, I guess I kind of see her as just wanting what's best for him. Maybe. Don't ask me these hard questions. lol Okay. And sorry to anyone who's about to either overdose from the sappiness, tired of them playing aroun like they like to do, or are about to kill me for not finishing the scene. Really am sorry, but that's just the way the chapter went. So, I'm gonna shut up now and leave and try to get back with the storyline. Until next time! 

And remember, reviews always loved and appreciated :)


	31. Every Silver Lining Has a Cloud

So here's yet another chapter that has taken a little too long to get up. Sorry again. But at least it's changing a little. I know that lately it's been a little soft, especially for my tastes. I'm kinda lying there. But with the way this story has been set up, it's just not right to have things go well for so long. So, a little angst to change it up. Inner turmoil is more like it since it's mostly emotional. But it kind of was coming in a sense. Hence the title. They say every cloud has a silver lining, so what if the silver lining came first? Here's the cloud.

**Chapter 30: Every Silver Lining has a Cloud**

The sheet rustled as it fell on the floor, the pale grey cloth pooling softly. Cloud sat up and pushed back the lock of blonde hair falling over his shoulder. He had always had the small bunch of hair, even after he had gotten his ponytail cut. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he recalled when Zack had dared him to take the blade to his hair. But it wasn't that particular ebony-haired man he had been dreaming about. No. It was another who haunted his mind.

Groaning softly, he ran his fingers through his damp bangs as he flopped back. The bed shook and his eyes instantly darted toward the other side of the room. Luckily, Barret lay snoring, completely asleep. Cloud sighed, relieved. It was bad enough that the big man had joked about his so-called "crush" on Vincent all night. If he had woken to the bed shaking he might have gotten the wrong idea one way or another.

The floor was icy as he slid off of the bed and shuffled to the window. A thick mist covered the town. _Probably blew in from the ocean_, he mused as he drew a finger across the fogged pane. Breathing gently, he watched as the line reappeared before dissolving once again.

He was about to step away, the thought of forcing himself back to sleep fresh, when the moon glinted back at him.

Turning quickly, he pressed his palms against the windowpane. The dream was still far too fresh in his mind and he was prepared to dismiss the man walking through the mist below as another illusion. He half expected him to appear at his side, fully willing to step into his arms and be his. But the man remained below, the delicate light reflecting off of the shock of obsidian parting the ivory mists.

When his dream remained simply that, Cloud whirled around. Barret was still asleep, his right hand hanging over the edge of the bed. Content that he wouldn't be followed, he grabbed his shirt and tugged it on, leaving the straps of his uniform pants dangling around his waist. Finally satisfied that his boots were tied tight enough, he slipped out into the hallway. Carefully passing the other rooms, he dashed down the stairs.

The bar was silent as he made his way to the door. Not even the owners had shown up to open the small pub. Glancing behind the front desk, he caught the glint of an overhead light on a clock. Seven-thirty. He thought it strange that the owners weren't up yet, but it wasn't his business to wonder about things like that. His business was to wonder why Vincent was wandering through the almost deserted town by himself.

He wasn't really sure what he was going to do or say if he caught Vincent, but it didn't slow him. All he wanted to do was see what the other man was up to, nothing more. At least that was what he was telling himself. Whether it was true or not…well, that would be decided later.

Speeding up slightly, he tried to make some sense of the blinding fog before him. He noticed the last house at the end of the town and he slowed, unsure of what exactly lay ahead. The only thing he knew was out there was the gunner. Other than that, he was clueless.

A sharp crack filed the still air and Cloud jumped back, his heart beating wildly. _A stick. I stepped on a stick, that's all._ But it was the second sound that made his blood freeze: a crisp click that he could place easily.

"Stay where you are and I won't shoot." The low voice was almost a whisper, but he felt the threatening tone all too clearly. The sound of bodiless footsteps reached him and he stood still as the fog parted.

Crimson eyes grew wide as Vincent lowered the gun. "Cloud. I didn't know it was you," he added softly. Holstering the gun, he turned his gaze away. He had come out here to be alone, not to be followed by the young swordsman The fact that Cloud couldn't look at him straight wasn't even a part of the matter. He just needed time to think things over in a way that didn't involve the blonde.

The dream flashed back into Cloud's mind and he hardly held back the flush threatening to overtake his face now that he was actually near the gunner. He knew full well that Vincent would never look at him the way he looked at Cid, knew he'd never feel the pale lips on his own willingly. But he still couldn't get the images out of his mind.

Aware the younger wasn't going to speak, Vincent turned his eyes upward to the still visible moon. "Why are you here?"

The words tore Cloud out of his shock and he twisted his hands together. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, but he couldn't shake that feeling of anxiousness. It was easy to place the blame on the dream alone, but he knew there were far too many reasons to say. The realization that Vincent was waiting for him to do something hit him. Stumbling forward, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was just…out." The crimson eyes were watching him intently. "You know, just for a walk," he said softly.

"This early in the morning?" The gunner didn't sound convinced.

Cloud watched as the sharp gaze turned away again. "Well, what about you?" he retorted, freezing when the man glared at him again. "I mean, shouldn't you be back there? With Cid?" He resented the sharp sound of his voice, but just thinking of the pilot at the moment was making him upset.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "I happen to be out here for a reason that you wouldn't understand." Turning his back on the blonde, he started forward again.

"Who says?" The question sounded weak in Cloud's ears. But he just couldn't let the man get away with just leaving. "Who says?" he said again, this time the shout echoing through the fog. Before he could stop himself, he had rushed forward and thrown his arms around the man, his face pressed against the gunman's back. "Who says I wouldn't understand!" he yelled, tightening his grip.

The gunman remained still as the swordsman circled his body and stood before him. "Please, Cloud. Just go back or go away. Either way, I just need to be alone and—" He stopped as the blonde threw his arms around his neck and reached up, pressing their mouths together. It took all of Vincent's will not to yell and shove the younger man away. But it risked hurting one of them so he restrained himself, simply wrenching away from the kiss. He glared down into the blue eyes shining with mako, eyes that reminded him far too much of someone else. "Cloud, you're just fooling yourself."

But Cloud wouldn't hear it. Wrapping his arms tighter, he buried his face against Vincent's chest. "No, no I'm not. I'm not fooling myself! I…I love you," he whispered, the words almost lost to the sound of the ebony hair moving.

Vincent froze. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by the boy's words, but he was. It was the last thing he thought he'd have to deal with right now. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he stood still, trying not to shove the blonde away and leave. "Cloud—"

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I don't. You don't truly love me and you know it." He raised a hand as Cloud began to speak, stopping him. Forcing him back, Vincent stared at him coldly. "You know it's true so don't try to deny it. All this is, it's just a false love born from jealousy. The only reason you think you love me is because you see me with Cid."

"No! You're wrong!" Cloud tried to pull himself up to kiss the gunner again, but was pushed away roughly. "Vincent…"

"Give it up, Cloud! I've humored you enough by listening to your claims and putting up with your stubborn advances. I'm done now." He whirled away, starting to disappear back into the fog. "Nothing will make me stop loving Cid. Not you, not Sephiroth, not anything."

Cloud tried to hide his confusion at the name of the silver-haired man by coming up with something to say. "And…if he stops loving you?" The swordsman heard Vincent stop moving.

The the grass was being crushed underfoot once more and the dark man was enveloped in the milky haze. "That's not an issue," he said, ignoring the waver in his voice. Falling silent, he left Cloud to stand alone amidst the thickening fog.  
---------------------------------------

"You know, that might have been a little, shall I say, harsh."

Vincent clenched his fists, staring straight ahead. He was suddenly glad he had forgotten his claw in Cid's room for the sake of not lacerating his palms. But the pain might have made him forget the boy speaking to him right now.

He had only been alone a good half hour or so before the boy had appeared claiming to have heard everything. He wanted to just be alone and that meant being alone without the youth. Ignoring him wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

"Vincent," the voice lilted into a warning tone," you're getting nowhere like this."

A twig snapped and Vincent would have thought it was the boy following him with one exception. He had forgotten for a moment that he was the only one making any sound other than speaking. That he was willing to leave to the boy.

"I get it. What he said worries you. You're thinking he might be right, that Cid might stop—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Crimson eyes flaring, he turned on the boy. Aqua eyes watched him calmly.

A short pause followed, the silence growing Finally the silver-haired youth nodded, folding his hands together behind his back. "That's it, isn't it? You heard Cid's troubles and those combined with what Cloud had just said are making you doubt things. You're wondering if things are really as well as they seem."

Recovered from his outburst, Vincent sighed. He turned his face upward and locked his gaze on the hazy moon above that was starting to disappear into the lightening sky. "I'm just tired of listening. I'm tired of listening to Cloud and to you." Bringing his eyes back down, he focused on the aqua gleam beneath silver bangs. "Why don't you just leave?" he asked, exasperated.

"You know I can't do that," the youth replied. "As long as Sephiroth exists, I—"

"I know. I know." Vincent was slowly losing his calm and an aggravated tone slipped into his words. "You're not connected anymore, but you're still a part of him. You don't have to keep telling me that."

"Don't I?" A wondering look crept into the aqua eyes. "But you seem to keep forgetting."

The gunner remained silent, his gaze shifting away from the young face. He felt a wash of relief as he realized the swirling fog was his own doing. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come across him speaking with the silver-haired teen. It would be too easy to make the connection.

The boy took notice of his hidden alarm. "Don't worry about it. Cloud already returned to the inn and there's no one else around. We're alone." He saw the obvious relief flooding the crimson eyes. "Anyway, you can't lie to me. I know what you're thinking."

Vincent narrowed his eyes incredulously. "Is that true?"

"Somewhat. I can't read your mind, per say. But I can read your emotions and I do understand you. It's just as good."

A chill ran down the gunner's back as he felt a small breeze. He suddenly wished he hadn't left his cloak back with his claw. "Enough of your parlor tricks. Just leave me alone, however you do it."

"Tricks or not, they work." He saw the crease above the ebony brows sharpen. "You're afraid that something will tear you two apart. And I'd bet anything it has to do with you yourself."

Vincent couldn't help the slight flinch at the words. But instead of discouraging the boy, he felt a strange urge to challenge his claims. "And that would be?"

The boy chuckled softly. "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. If I had to guess," he paused, stretching his hands above his head, "I would say it has to do with your age."

"My age." He repeated the statement, trying to see how it related to his thoughts.

"Yes. Well, not so much your age as the fact that you _don't_ age. Whatever Hojo did to you—"

"What Hojo did to me has nothing to do with this," Vincent snapped. The strong feeling of fury from before was beginning to rise again.

The aqua eyes closed as the boy passed over the strained tone. "If I may use your own words, 'you're fooling yourself'. You know as well as I that you haven't aged a single day since your alterations."

"Alterations!" Vincent cried as he reached forward and grasped the boy's arm. "What he did was a straight out scientific blunder! That fool had no idea what he was doing and he had no care whether I lived or not! All he wanted was to do his little 'experiments' and you know it." Whirling around, Vincent clenched his fists again.

"That doesn't matter," the voice behind him replied softly. "That's all in the past and besides, it's not what we're talking about here."

It was hard to keep the furious edge out of his voice as the gunner spoke. "Then what are we talking about? Because this conversation has gone everywhere and I don't care for any of it."

"Maybe not, but it's all relative." The boy sighed. "But if you insist on a topic then we are speaking of your insecurities and how they're messing up your mind. You won't accept any of them and they're tearing you apart." He noted the displeased look that swept over Vincent's face. "Look. I can't help it if you don't like this. But it's all true. And I suppose that all those insecurities are actually based somewhere. Hell, look at how much is threatening your happiness with that man. _Everything_."

The raven head shook at the casual sounding speech. "And who's to say that anything will happen?"

"Who's to say nothing will?" A silence followed with the sound of a shallow sigh. "I don't think you are authorized to say so. You're being blinded by your happiness and it's not helping you in any way. Anything could happen in any second that could change everything."

"Like?" the gunner asked defiantly.

"Well, if you need an example, Cloud's question could come true. Cid could stop loving you. Or something could separate you, maybe something physical or a person. He could always go to Shera, you know."

Vincent stared at the youth. "He wouldn't do that," he said darkly.

"Then something could hurt one of you beyond helping." A tiny smile played over the boy's face. "You may be nearly indestructible, but Cid is not. What may just injure you could, shall I say, kill him."

Ordinarily, Vincent would have taken that as a simple statement. But that smile bothered him. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward. "Did something happen?" His eyes flicked toward the town. "Tell me, did something happen?"

The silver-haired youth simply shrugged. "You have been gone nearly two hours. Anything could have happened." His tone was light, almost playful, causing the sinking feeling in Vincent's stomach to grow. "I can't control what happens and neither can you. You need to learn that, Vincent."

A bird called in the distance, making Vincent jump. He noticed his hand was trembling faintly and he shook it, trying to force the unsteadiness out of his body. But he just wouldn't calm down. He felt that the boy was hinting at something, that something had indeed happened.

Unable to stand the sound of his own breath echoing in his ears, he turned away from the youth. "We're done here," he said softly. But he still heard the tremble hidden deep within the words.

"It's almost ten. They're waiting for you at the inn."

As hard as he tried to force the echoing voice out of his head, it remained there. The boy's haunting words were still ringing through his ears. He wished he wasn't worrying, wished the sinking feeling in his stomach would stop growing. But he knew that wishing wouldn't help him.

The lights of the town were now competing with the dim sunrise and he felt himself stepping faster. He didn't want to believe the boy and wasn't all that sure he did, especially when it was coming from a shade of Sephiroth. But he didn't want to chance it either. The knowledge that anything could in fact have happened in those two hours and he was only a fifteen minute walk from the town didn't help his line of thinking.

The few people he passed gave him sidelong glances and he really didn't blame them. It was pretty much the most obvious thing to do when they saw a strange man they had only seen a few times walking through their town with grass clinging to his clothing and hair. Not to mention that they had just seen him the night before strolling through the village with their most famed pilot.

But it didn't concern him in the least. His whole focus was on getting to the inn and making sure the pilot was in fact all right. He felt a small rush of relief as he saw the inn sign swinging lightly, the light drawing him like it would a moth. Except it wasn't the light drawing him more than it was simply standing for the man he was really after.

Pushing through the door, he gasped as he came face-to-face with someone, the force making him stumble back. The door sung wildly as he fell through it and tumbled down the stairs, his head smashing against the hard ground.

"Vincent!" Rough hands grasped his arm and hauled him up until he was sitting. Fighting off the impending headache, he pressed his hands against his face. The hands moved, palms cold against his own fingers. "Vince. Vincent, you all right?"

Shaking his head lightly to regain his senses, Vincent forced his eyes open. White spots were still floating before his eyes, but they quickly vanished, his sight cleared. Anxious blue eyes were staring down at him.

The pilot pulled him to his feet, but his body hadn't recovered as fast as his vision had. He staggered and was suddenly grateful for the arm that snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Pressing his hands against the broad chest, he sighed and relaxed. Cid was fine; he had been worried for nothing.

"Vince? You sure you're all right? Maybe you need t' sit down or something." The blonde steadied Vincent again, watching as the ebony-haired man stepped away carefully.

"I'm fine," Vincent said curtly. He saw the instant change in the blue eyes and picked out the faint trace of hurt in them.

Cid reached forward again, but stopped as he registered the noise behind him. Glancing back, he saw the others crowding around the doorway. "Maybe we should go somewhere else," he said softly, pushing Vincent toward the edge of the wall.

The gunner didn't reply, but he didn't resist. He was just glad that Cid was fine after all. And he felt a little bad about the tone he'd just taken with him. He had no idea why he had spoken like that, but it was too late to take it back.

By the time they reached the other corner and turned, Cid's frustration was almost too much for him to hold in. Grasping the black-clad shoulders, he pressed the man against the wall. "All right," he said , staring at the crimson eyes, " what's goin' on? I've been waitin' around here for two hours worried sick about you an' when you finally get back you're all snappy with me. I don't get it."

Vincent glanced away momentarily. "I'm sorry. I didn't—you were worried about me?" He couldn't stop the surprised lilt from slipping into his voice.

"Of course I was! What else am I supposed t' do when I wake up an' see you gone but half your stuff is still there? I waited around for an hour an' when you didn't come back, I went an' asked Shera. She didn't even know." He sighed, leaning his head forward until it touched the other man's shoulder. "When I came t' check here, Cloud told me he'd seen you out in th' grassfields."

Blonde hair scruffed against the dark cloth as he shook his head. "You wouldn't believe the things that were goin' through my head when I heard that. An' I know I shouldn't jump t' conclusions, but…I just couldn't help thinkin' that you were out there with him. That you were out there with Cloud an' you didn't want me t' know."

Crimson eyes flew to the pilot. "I can't believe you," he whispered. Letting his head hang slightly, he welcomed the ebony curtain that covered his face. "I can't believe you!" Whipping his head back up, he pushed away from the pilot. "I can't believe that you thought I was cheating with him!" He started to storm away, but stopped before he got to the corner. Whirling around, he met the cerulean gaze fiercely.

"Vince—"

"No. Don't try that. I just can't believe that you don't trust me anymore. Or did you ever?" He felt the lump growing in his throat and tried to swallow it down. His fears were coming true and next everything would be crumbling around him. He could feel it coming and couldn't keep the saddened look off of his face. "I'll bet that he didn't tell you that he confessed to my face that he loves me this morning. And I'll bet that he didn't tell you that I called him a fool, told him that I would never stop loving you. But then," he breathed in sharply, "then you start all this about not trusting me."

"I never said—"

Vincent felt his brows creasing as he glared at the blonde. "You pretty much said it. If you're instantly thinking that I'd cheat on you like that," he snapped his fingers, glaring dangerously, "then I consider that a lack of trust." He turned away and tried swallowing that lump in his throat again. "And to think that I was worried about _you_."

Cid stepped forward, but halted as the gunner disappeared around the corner. When he ran the conversation back through his mind he could plainly see why Vincent had heard that. Even he understood now and could see why the man had gotten so upset.

He thought of following, of trying to make up with him this very instant, but then he decided against it. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly and whatever he said right now had a better chance of upsetting him more. But it still killed him to have seen that expression of pained sadness on the face he loved so much. It hurt to know that he had made his lover that mad. No, not mad. Furious. He had seen it in the crimson eyes, had heard it in the dark voice.

Leaning against the wall, he wrapped his own arms around himself. He hadn't wanted to leave like this. Not on terms this bad. He couldn't just leave for the mission again when they were on edge with each other. It just wouldn't work out on so many levels, far too many of them being emotional.

He started to give in to his weakening knees when something rang through his mind. Vincent had said something right before he had left that Cid just didn't understand. _He was worried about me? But why? What in the world would make him worried about me_? But nothing came to mind, nothing gave him the slightest insight to the man's words. The possibility that he had run into someone out in the fields was the only thing he could think of, but even that was too vague. He knew no one in the town who went out in the fields except for himself. It was common knowledge that it was too dangerous. So what else was left?

Shaking his head, he tried to muster the rest of his strength together and headed for the front of the inn. He was faintly surprised to see Vincent standing at the edge of the steps, folding his cloak around his clawed appendage. But when he laid eyes on the blonde, he simply turned away. But he wasn't fast enough and Cid caught the hurt expression spanning his face.

He slipped inside, saying nothing to the gunner. Instead he quickly gathered his belongings, throwing the small sack over his shoulder before he noticed the gazes settled on him. Looking up, he saw the rest of the group watching him silently. He figured they had heard the fight, had seen Vincent come in alone. So what were they watching for? He didn't owe them an explanation or anything.

Tired of the eyed trained on him, he turned around. "Are we gonna have this meetin' or what? 'Cause I'm ready t' get outta here if you're not gonna talk."

Cloud stepped forward, licking his dry lips. He had heard the shouted outrage of Vincent. He knew that he was part of the reason the pair weren't even looking at each other right now. "We, ah, we kind of thought it might be best to move it to the _Highwind_ and get an earlier start," he said softly, not wanting to set the pilot on him. He already had caused this rift; he didn't need the elder blonde at his throat also.

"Yeah, whatever," Cid grumbled as he pushed out of the door again. This time though, there wasn't anyone to bump into him. There wasn't even the bright-eyed gunner outside. Feeling the tearing in his chest, he took a shuddering breath and started for the fields and the _Highwind_.

If he had only looked at the side of the inn as he passed by, he would have seen those bright eyes. But they weren't bright with the now usual hidden happiness. Vincent pulled himself together, wiping the tears away as he slipped in at the end of the group.  
-------------------------------------

"All right. Should be fine now. Just set it for Cosmo Canyon an' that should be it." Cid sat back, waiting for the younger pilot to signal things were indeed fixed. He had been somewhat aggravated to find he'd have to do repair work that early, but at least it was done.

Wiping his hand on his pants, he turned to see the others watching him. "What?" he grumbled as he slammed the repair hatch shut. The navigation system had been damaged during the storm at Costa del Sol and the crew had only noticed it this morning. They had struck it lucky that they had only been returning to Rocket Town. Otherwise they might have gotten completely lost in some obscure part of another continent. But now that it was fixed, why was everyone staring at him?

His eyes instantly flicked to Vincent who was sitting against the wall, his gaze cold as he stared at the floor. But he knew the gunner wouldn't speak. He hadn't said a single word since they had reentered the ship.

So he moved his eyes across the room to the next person: Tifa. She started when she noticed him watching her. "I guess we were just surprised, that's all."

"So you're surprised that I know how t' fix somethin' I built?" Shaking his head, he wiped his hand again. "You people. Are we gonna get on with this damned meeting or what?" His eyes turned on Cloud. "What'd you wanna say so bad?"

Cloud took a small breath, glancing around the room. Nearly everyone was watching him now with the exception of Vincent. "I, uh, I just want to say first that this is just my decision. I'm not saying anyone has to agree with me. But," he paused, dropping his gaze to the floor, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Tifa jumped up, staring at him as Barret grabbed the back of the swordsman's chair.

"Cloud, what're ya sayin'? You givin' up?"

The blonde nodded once. "Call it that if you want, but it's what I'm doing. This world is too big for us to help. And…I don't think I can fight for something I don't believe in. I want to help, but I just don't think we can. Our last resort is to go straight to the source, straight to Sephiroth. And I just don't see how it's possible to stop him. We don't have Holy and without it this is all just a pathetic attempt." He sighed and ran his gaze over the group again.

It was still for a moment as the others absorbed his words. Then the silence was broken as Cid stamped his foot. "All right. So you said what you had t' say. An' I see where you're comin' from." He narrowed his eyes slightly as Cloud looked a him. "But, I've been thinkin' this whole time." He saw Vincent look up and lock eyes with him. He continued slowly. "Yeah, things seem kinda hard an' things seem kinda lost right now. But I've been thinkin' about it all. I used t' think th' same thing, that this world's too big for one person t' make a change."

Pausing, he waited to see what everyone would do. No one spoke. "All right. Guess I've gotta get t' my point, don't I? Well, you might still see this as impossible and hell, so do I in a way. But when we were up there floatin' around in space, I remember lookin' down at th' planet. An' I remember thinkin' that it's not really as big as we think. It's just a tiny pinpoint floatin' around in a whole universe. Makes you feel kinda helpless, huh?" He nodded his head to his own thoughts, closing his eyes. "Well, think of it this way. Instead of a huge planet, think of it differently. It's not really just this giant thing. It's a little kid an' it's sick. An' you know what? All it wants is for someone t' help it an' we…we're the ones who have t' help it. Who else will?"

Vincent watched as Cid turned and looked out of the window. He understood what Cid was saying, in more ways than one. Glancing down, he tipped his head. He didn't really feel like speaking, especially to the pilot. But he needed someone to support him. "I'm with you, Cid," he said flatly.

The pilot smiled faintly as he nodded. He was hoping that Vincent would be with him on this and was also hoping that he wouldn't be the only one. Looking around the group, he waited silently.

Then both Tifa and Barret stood, glancing at each other. "We started this together. We're not about to back out now when we're needed, are we?" Tifa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hell no," Barret said, moving his eyes to the swordsman. Cloud was still, his gaze on the floor as he sat there.

"I truly see where both of you are situated on this. But," Red moved out from behind the seats and settled in front of the group, his tail flicking, "I have to say I agree with Cid. This planet needs us more than we can understand and to abandon it would be to abandon everything."

"He's right." Small green eyes cast over the group as Cait Sith jumped from his moogle to Red's back. "Count me in, Cid," he said, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Yuffie smiled too, sticking her hand in the air with a nod.

"Cloud," Cid watched the swordsman acknowledge him, "I know we haven't been on th' best terms lately. Shit, we've been at each other's throats more than anythin'. But, for th' sake of everyone and everythin', I'm tryin' t' put this all behind us. I'm not sayin' you have t' agree with us, but you're th' leader. You're th' one we're lookin' up t' for th' directions."

The younger blonde lowered his head, raising his hands to his face. He knew what Cid was saying was true. Sliding his hands across his face, he peered over his fingers. "All right," he whispered. "All right. I guess it wouldn't be right to just give up now that all of you are backing me up." He smiled faintly. "All right. I'm with you."

Cid nodded, accepting his decision. "Good t' have you back with us. Though I never thought I'd be sayin' that this soon," he said with the slightest tone of amusement. "Just don't get yourself in any more trouble, huh?" He was willing to do as he said and let their feud go. But he was counting on Cloud to do the same. Turning, he let his eyes settle on Vincent who was now gazing across the cockpit to the window.

He was still a little worried about the gunner's silence, but he figured the man simply was still upset with him. That would count for the silence more than enough. The first thing he'd though of besides trying to fix things with the gunner had been to go after Cloud for his confession. But that was before he had made the unofficial contract with him. Their feud was something he was willing to let go as long as it didn't create a problem. If it did…well, that would hopefully not be a problem.

Slumping down in his own seat, he watched quietly as Barret and Red both left, Cait Sith moving his moogle to follow them. Even though they all seemed to have a good idea, he wasn't quite ready to leave. The ship had settled into a steady flight now and he knew he wasn't needed up front. But he wanted to be there for Vincent in case he wanted to try and resolve their argument.

Sighing lightly, Cloud stepped up behind the pilot. It was only sensible to think that the elder already knew about what he had said to Vincent. "Listen, Cid. Thanks about all that." He waited cautiously as the blue eyes aimed at him. "I, uh, I know we've definitely had our problems. But—"

"Just go, Strife. I already forgave you th' best I'm gonna for th' moment. So it might be best if you just go right now. No offense or anythin'." Cid glanced out of the window, moving the swordsman out of his sight.

"None taken," he replied quietly. Taking the man's suggestion, he turned and spared one last glance at the gunner before leaving.

Cid wasn't sure exactly how long he sat there watching the clouds fly by outside of the window, but he was sure he was tired of staring at the same scratch on the pane. Reaching up, he brushed his bangs back. He had left his goggles back in the room along with his jacket and Vincent's claw and cloak. Now he was regretting it since he was having a hard time keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Cid?"

Whirling around, he released his hold on the chair arm. Tifa was standing behind him, smiling softly. But he could tell she was worried about something. "Yeah?"

"Just thought I'd tell you Vincent fell asleep." She tipped her head toward the far wall where the gunner was sitting. Sure enough, his eyes were closed and Cid could see his steady breathing.

It was strange to think of Vincent falling asleep like that, but he did see a little sense in it. Vincent hadn't slept well the night before and then to add in this morning's events…_No wonder he's so tired. _"Thanks, I'll, uh, I'll get him to bed," he said softly.

Tifa followed him as he silently walked over to the sleeping gunner and picked him up. Almost instantly the slim arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck A soft expression came over the pale face as Cid watched him settle into his arms. "Never seen him like this," he whispered to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Tifa crossed her arms and the pilot suddenly placed her worry. She was worried about Vincent, same as him. "He doesn't look hurt or anything."

"No. It's not physical. It's all mental and honestly, I don't see how he takes it. Especially when I seem to be adding to it." Shifting his lover into a different position, he glanced at the younger pilot. "You have things set here?"

The man nodded quickly. "Yeah, about a five-hour flight I'd guess. Weather's not the best."

"All right." Faintly smiling, he headed out into the hallway. All he wanted to do right now was make sure Vincent was all right. But he was still being followed. Turning, he looked Tifa in the eyes. "Look. What do you want already? Thanks for tellin' me about Vince, but now what?"

"Nothing." The girl brushed back a lock of brunette hair. Sighing,she crossed her arms. "All right, I'm just trying to figure out what all's going on." The blue eyes were asking for her to clarify. "Well, first there's this whole thing with you and Vincent. Then he starts changing, which was good. But then there's this whole thing with Cloud. I haven't ever seen Vincent act like he has recently, even before you got together." She held up a hand, counting off the items on her hand. "Plus, something's changing you and I can't tell if it's for the better or not."

"Me? What about me? Sure, I've been actin' a little nicer an' all that shit, but that's only 'cause I'm tryin'. If there's somethin' wrong with that, I'm definitely willin' t' change back." Cid shrugged the best he could and glanced down at Vincent as he murmured in his sleep. "Or am I missin' somethin'?"

The girl shook her head, brown hair swinging. "Do you realize that no one has seen you smoke a cigarette in over a week? It's not natural for a pack-a-day smoker to just cut off like that." She saw the pilot's face change as he thought over her words. "What's going on, Cid?" She raised an unsmoked cigarette she'd found in the kitchen's ashtray.

"I…I guess I've just been thinkin' about other things," he mumbled. She was right, of course. He didn't remember picking up a cigarette in the past week except to place his empty pack on the table. But he should have been craving even if he didn't have any. Yet he hadn't even thought about it at all. "Other than that, I don't know."

Tifa nodded, accepting the explanation. But she wasn't done. "Cid, I heard the argument. We all did. It's just…nevermind. Take care of him," she said softly as she let him go on alone.

Things had been stressed this past week from one reason or another. It was only expected that those stuck right in the middle would be affected. She just still thought it was strange that it was all coming down on them at once and no one really knew what was happening.  
-----------------------------

Cid bolted upright, his hand clenching the blanket. Something had woken him. He could have sworn it was the sound of light footsteps, like the owner was trying to be quiet. Or just be unnoticed.

His gaze drifted to his side where the unmoving bundle that was Vincent remained still. His first thought had been that the gunner had tried to leave. After all, he had been brought here somewhat unknowingly and Cid doubted that he would be happy to find out he was here. As far as he could tell, Vincent was still angry with him.

Sighing into the darkness, he cast his gaze around the room. So what had woken him? Nerves? Or was there even a reason? He wasn't sure anymore.

The sheets rustled as he slid out of the bed. Checking that the ebony-haired bundle hadn't moved, he silently stepped into the bathroom. He closed the door, more out of a need to stifle any sounds than a need of privacy.

He winced as the bright light blinded him momentarily. The smeared reflection of his own face was the first thing to greet him and he instantly regretted it. But he understood now what Tifa had meant. He wasn't only acting differently; he _looked_ different.

It wasn't hard to tell he was stressed from the lines that were etched even more deeply in his face than usual. Not to mention the shadows that were hiding in the contours of his skin. He had hardly slept any since he had brought Vincent back to the room. If anything, he guessed it might have been fifteen minutes total. He also hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights for various reasons and he understood where the dark areas under his eyes had come from._ Plus I haven't shaved for a while and that all adds up to me looking like shit._

Leaning forward and resting his hands on the sides of the sink, he let his head touch the mirror. It creaked faintly as he stepped back. Running his hands through his hair, he grimaced. It felt as though it hadn't been washed in days, the golden strands forming spikes as he pulled his fingers through. Spikes. Smoothing his hair back down, he tugged off his shirt. He knew there wouldn't be anymore sleep for him so he may as well just take a shower.

Slipping free of his pants, he folded them. He was about to set them on the hamper when he stopped, looking at the folded cloth in his hands. Before, he would have simply tossed them to the floor, but now…maybe he was changing more than he thought.

A loud thump startled him and he dropped the pants on the hamper. Opening the door quietly, he stepped out and peered into the darkness. Instantly he looked to the bed, but it was just as he'd left it with Vincent still curled under the covers. His eyes traced over the room, but he didn't see anything that could have caused the sound.

Then the scant light drifting through the closed shades glinted off of something on the floor. Stepping closer, he leaned down and touched the object. It was Vincent's gun. Death Penalty. Frowning, he picked it up as he looked over the shining weapon.

"You should be careful with that. Don't want to hurt yourself."

Cid whirled around on his knee, leaping to his feet at the sight of the person behind him. He had expected the gunman, but was stunned as he heard a soft chuckle. And instead of a faint glimpse of crimson, he saw the mako glow of aqua. "You," he spat out, shifting the gun.

The aqua eyes closed as the silver-haired boy laughed. It didn't even bother him that there was a gun aimed at his chest. "Now, Cid, you should know that shooting me won't do anything."

"Might make me feel better." But he lowered Death Penalty anyway, settling it back on the dresser. The shuffling of cloth made his eyes dart to the bed, but it was only Vincent turning over. Slowly bringing his gaze back to the boy, he clenched his fists. "Why're you here?"

The aqua eyes gleamed again. "Me? I'm just making the rounds, that's all." He smiled and nodded toward the pilot. "Well, I can see one reason he likes you so much," he snickered.

Blonde brows creased for a moment as Cid watched him. Then it dawned on him: he'd left his clothes back in the bathroom. His eyes flew to the dresser and he grabbed the first bit of cloth he saw, wrapping it tightly around his waist. "Funny. Now tell me why you're really here," he growled as he stepped closer.

"Just checking on the progress. Seems as though _something _finally went right here." His green gaze trailed to the ebony-haired gunner. "Looks a little sad, doesn't he?"

His eyes halting on the boy, Cid forced them over to the sleeping man. Indeed, he did look crestfallen, raven brows arched in his sleep. Moving to his side, the pilot knelt. He could see the faintest shimmer along the ebony lashes. _He's crying_, he suddenly realized, lowering his head.

"Cid."

The blonde's head shot up, cerulean eyes darting to his lover's face. He could have sworn that he'd heard the man speak, but Vincent was still asleep. Then he saw the delicate lips move, parting just barely. He was asleep, but he was speaking.

Leaning closer, Cid listened to the soft whispers. He was actually used to Vincent's sleeptalking, but this was different. The last time he'd heard the gunner speak his name had been in anger. But this…this was with a saddened voice. "Vincent?" he asked softly, waiting for some sort of reply.

"Don't leave me."

The whisper caught at Cid's heart. But it was short-lived as he heard a loud sigh behind him.

"It seems as though that little talk from this morning worked. Worked well, too." The silver-haired youth jumped up, sitting on the dresser next to Death Penalty. He rested his elbows on his knees, watching the blonde as he placed his chin in his hands. "I have to say, I didn't expect it all to come together this soon."

Cid despised the smug smile on the boy's lips. "So you were th' one he talked t' after Cloud. What did you say t' him?" Taking a last look at the gunner, he stood and approached the dresser.

The boy idly swung his legs as he smirked. "What did I say? Nothing he wasn't already thinking. I just helped him by freeing those doubts."

"Doubts? Doubts of what?" Cid was aware of the incredulous tone his voice had taken, yet he ignored it. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'm surprised it isn't easier for you to see." The cerulean glare intensified. "All right. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. Though it wouldn't hurt to actually ask Vincent sometime instead of always getting it from me."

"Just start talkin'."

The boy shrugged, silver locks falling over his shoulders. "Fine. But I can't help what you'll think of it." The blue eyes didn't leave him. "Vincent's been having doubts about you."

"Me?" Cid wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he was sure it wasn't good.

"Well," the boy started, crossing his ankles and leaning forward, "it's more about your relationship than anything." He watched the blonde's brows crease. "Ever since you first accused him of cheating, he's been thinking. He didn't realize it until now, but he doesn't really believe it can last. He's afraid you'll leave him."

A weight settled in Cid's stomach. _He—he really thinks that?_ "So what did you actually do?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I wouldn't do that. You might wake him and you know what'll happen then. He'll leave since he probably isn't ready to be near you right now. He's still upset." He paused, lifting a finger. "Thanks for that, by the way. You're helping me out."

"What?" The anger the pilot had only just managed to suppress was starting to rise again. Now it all made sense. "You—you're tryin' t' break us up, aren't you, you little bastard?" he hissed, grabbing the boy's collar. An icy shock ran through him, but he didn't relinquish his hold.

"About time you figured it out." The young face remained calm even though the back of his collar was cutting into his neck.

Shaking his clenched fist, Cid brought his face close to the boy's. "Why th' fuck are you tryin' t' do that?" he growled. "Just give up. He doesn't love you anymore. You're not even real!"

Out of everything, that was the one thing that brought out a reaction. The mako in the aqua eyes flared and Cid felt himself shoved back. Before he knew it, the youth had grasped his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He had to look up, realizing the silver-haired boy was a little taller than Vincent. "I'm as real as you are," he whispered harshly, slamming the blonde against the wall.

Unable to do anything but wait and see what would happen, Cid remained still. His shoulders were starting to ache from the firm grips, but he didn't try to fight back. Yet he wasn't beaten. "You're just a rejected past, that's all," he said defiantly.

The boy leaned down until he was at eye-level with the pilot. "That may be true, but it doesn't make me any less real than you or him. And as for why I'm doing this? It's because I _have_ to."

"Really? Is boss Sephiroth tellin' you what t' do now? Are you takin' orders all of a sudden?" He knew he was toying with the boy's anger, but he couldn't give up now. Not when he was finally getting answers.

"No. I don't take orders from anyone. Least of all being him. I'm doing this for Vincent's own good whether you believe me or not."

"His own good?" Something snapped in Cid. "He's finally happy! How's ruinin' that for his own good!"

The boy huffed, frustration growing in his eyes. "Because you're not meant to be together!" The blue eyes widened, the pilot's mouth opening slightly. "Don't you get it? He's gotten too attached, too dependent."

Cid was still stunned, the words repeating in his mind. "What's wrong with that? He needs to be a little dependent on someone. It's helped him!" His eyes flicked to the gunman.

"Think of everything he's gone through so far, the memories he's recalled. He has a very unstable mind and just the right amount of pressure is all that's needed to push him over the edge."

"You don't think I know that?" The pilot looked back at the boy, catching genuine concern in the aqua eyes.

Then it was gone, replaced by the cold, unfeeling stare that was usually in the shining eyes. "I suppose. But I can't believe you don't see it. If this goes on, if he continues on this mission and does meet Sephiroth in his entirety, it won't end good. He'll be facing every memory he ever lost, plus the ones he recovered already. All that at the same time. It's enough to tear him apart and it will kill him, both mentally and physically." He narrowed his eyes. "_He can't go any further than this_."

A shuddering breath ripped through Cid as he tried to take in every word. But it was jumbled, the only clear thing being the death sentence that the boy was delivering about Vincent. Shaking his head against it all, he glared at the boy. "No. How am I supposed t' believe that? How do I know you're not lyin'?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" The numbing grip on the blonde's shoulders released and the boy turned away. "I don't _want_ to make him miserable. But it's the only way. You have to leave him, Cid."

"I—I can't," he stammered, his gaze flying to the gunner. He couldn't stand the thought of Vincent being defeated by his own memories. Yet…he couldn't stand the thought of leaving him. "I can't do it."

"It doesn't matter if you think you can't. You _have_ to. You're the only one who can. You have to leave him." The youth turned back, facing the pilot.

"But…it'll break his heart," Cid whispered, leaning against the wall.

"I know." The previously harsh voice has softened and almost sounded sympathetic. "I'm hoping it will and he'll leave just to get away from the pain. You understand where I'm going with this." He shifted his feet, watching the sleeping gunman. "I trust you'll do the right thing. If you truly love him, you'll do it."

Cid shook his head, blonde bangs flying as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Is either really better?"

"Maybe not for you. For you it's purely lose-lose. But for him, one choice let's him live. His heart, maybe even his spirit, may be broken, but he'll be alive." The silver-haired youth sighed. "Don't let him down, Cid."

The blue eyes opened just as a flash of white light blinded him, a sharp crack filling the air. When the spots floating before him disappeared, he saw the entire room had grown dark. The windows were still covered and now the faint glow from the bathroom was gone. Steadying himself, he approached the darkened room.

The strong scent of burnt tungsten and the glint of glass told him it all. The bathroom light had exploded and in that flash, the boy had disappeared. He would have placed it all as a dream, but he felt the cloth around his waist catch on something. And he had tied it after he had seen the boy.

Pulling the cloth free, he took a closer look at it. Bright scarlet. He had grabbed Vincent's cloak of all things. Sighing, he untied it and carefully refolded the soft cloth. A small tear greeted his fingers and he forced himself to stare at the cloth until he saw it, the short rip trailing away from his hand to the edge. He'd have to tell Vincent about it later.

Later. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he felt the floor beneath him. How many laters did he have left? How many times would he be able to put something aside and still be able to do it? The entire idea was overwhelming.

Finally he managed to stand and make it back to the dresser where he gently placed the cloak beside Death Penalty. _Right where he had been sitting_. Sure enough, the spot was slightly colder as he smoothed the scarlet cloth down.

Digging out a pair of pants, he slipped into them. His others were probably covered in glass shards and he had no way of seeing in the small room. Not until he got another light bulb and he didn't feel like leaving yet.

A sharp pain ripped through his chest at the thought of leaving. The more he heard the words in his mind, the more he knew the boy was right. But still…he didn't know if he could.

His eyes moved to the bed, picking out the sleeping gunner. Moving closer, he saw the shimmering trail down the milky cheeks. The bed moved slightly as he slid in, brushing his thumb across the tear-streaked skin. He didn't care about waking him anymore. He just wanted to be with him.

Vincent stirred a little, his head tipping closer to the caress. But he remained asleep, the knowledge settling Cid only the tiniest. Slipping down further, he rested his head next to the gunner's, breathing in as their nosed brushed.

He felt an arm curl around him out of habit and suddenly he felt defeated, broken. His eyes were stinging as his own tears threatened to fall, but he ignored it. It simply didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Vincent and, whether through fate or irony, he had to lose him.

* * *

Wow. I don't think I've ever dealt with mini-Seph (as I apparently call him now) so much in one chapter. But hey. He's the one who really understands what's going on with everything and you can' t really get the answers to questions without him being there. Even though it seems more like covering the questions with half-relevant answers. Eheh, yeah, sorry about that. And really sorry to those who hate me for having something like this fight. That's specifically going out to the person who in a way helped me out of my pre-writer's block. Hey, it was getting there. But thanks to Lucius. She knows who she is and she probably hates me for the fight. And sorry to those who wanted more with Cloud. But I have a feeling he won't be doing much more in this story aside from watching from afar. Poor guy. I kind of feel for him. Anyway, enough of me.  
Anyone wanna offer a review now? I haven't really been feeling it's going all that well, but then again, I'm a horrible critic of myself. Seriously. So…anyone wanna help me out here? Please :hides behind Vincent's cloak: Pretty please?  
Vincent: For god's sakes woman, get out from behind me and get some dignity!  
Dignity? What's that? Does it taste good :)  
Vincent :Smacks forehead: I'm leaving. 


	32. Repairs Take Time

So, the fight from before continues. And I'm seriously sorry about the amount of OOCness in this chapter. But hey, Cid says something later that sort of explains it. Maybe not. I don't know. Heh. But anyway, a little more on the actual storyline. Hey, gotta follow it sometimes, don't I? Anyway, the title refers to two things that will make more sense when you read it. Other than that…eh, nah, I'm done.

**Chapter 31: Repairs Take Time**

"Cid! Cid, wake up!" A pounding reverberated through the room and Cid shot up,his eyes wide. "Cid!"

"Hold on one damn minute, willya?" he yelled back, flinging the covers back. Forcing his body to listen took a little longer than he had figured on, but he finally fought to his feet and threw open the door. "Whaddya want?" he growled, swiping his palms over his eyes.

Tifa took a deep breath and he got the idea that she had run here. "We need you down in the cockpit. Something's wrong with the controls and the guy said he couldn't fix it without you," she gasped, turning to leave. But she stopped, realizing that she wasn't being followed. "Cid!"

The pilot whirled around as he spoke. "I'll be…" He let his voice fall off. The bed was empty. A quick glance at the dresser fulfilled his fear. The gun, claw and cloak were all gone. Vincent had left before he had woken.

Shaking his head and grabbing a shirt, he turned and followed the girl down the hall. He'd have to look for Vincent later. He winced. _Another later_, he thought sourly as he turned the corner, heading for the cockpit.  
-----------------------------

The air was cold, but luckily they weren't flying too high. It was still low enough to breath without too much difficulty and it was plenty high enough to see everything. The Western Continent stretched out beneath the ship, the view obscured only by the occasional cloud.

Sighing, the man wrapped his hands around the railing. He was glad the lower balcony had been free; he didn't feel like speaking to anyone, not even himself. He had come out here to be alone, something he'd been searching for during the past day and now he had finally gotten it. He wasn't about to spoil the silence by talking to himself.

He knelt down, balancing on his heels as he pulled his cloak closer around him. The clear air was making him feel better, not so confused. It was refreshing to be able to just think clearly for once and not be dragged down by others or a job needing done. It was almost reminiscent of how it had been before he's allowed himself to befriend any of the group. But even though he now had the chance to think straight, he couldn't keep his mind off of one thing.

It was easy to see that he had acted rashly earlier when he had just left. He'd awoken in Cid's bed, just like every other time. Except it wasn't every other time. He hadn't woken up where he'd fallen asleep and he had never intended to go to bed with Cid. The most obvious explanation was that the man had carried him there despite their argument.

Vincent wished he wasn't still hung up on the argument; it was just something he didn't feel ready to deal with at the moment. Not only wasn't he ready, he wasn't used to dealing with such things. Always before, he had either avoided any type of argument or had ignored them. But he couldn't do that now. Not when it was with the one person who truly cared for him. So he simply kept dwelling on it, hoping he would soon be able to face the pilot. And his sudden meeting where Cloud tried to insist Vincent talk to him hadn't made things better.

He didn't like any of it and the truth was, he just wanted to forget it all. Maybe he was just weak anymore, but he just wanted to let it all go. All he wanted was to feel the comfort of being surrounded by his lover's arms.

_When did I get like this?_ He shook his head to clear it, but the thought remained firmly planted in his mind._ When did I go from needing only my own company to tripping over myself just to run to someone's embrace? Is that truly me? Or am I just…losing myself?_

Huddling further into his cloak, he raised his hands before him._ How did I ever think that hands so stained with the blood of others could be pure enough to hold love? How did I ever let any of this happen?_ He wrapped his arms around himself. "I—I shouldn't love him," he whispered as he stared into the sky.

Everything was pointing to that. Everything was telling him that it was about to fall apart for some reason he didn't understand. And it was almost too much for him to bear. Before, he wouldn't have even been bothered by the thought of a broken love. Before, he would have never fallen into a love that was meant to be broken. But something had changed him and now he was terrified that he might lose it. That he might lose_ him_.

It pained him more than he could have ever imagined. Even his body hurt…no, that was actual pain he felt. Physical pain. Wincing, he reached back and rubbed at his shoulder blade. He thought it might just be where he'd fallen before, but he wasn't convinced. Something was strange about the twinge that was slowly disappearing.

Wondering at it, he stood. _Maybe I should get someone to look at it_, he pondered. His mind instantly flew to Cid, but…he'd have to find someone else. A few steps and he was almost to the door that lead back inside. His mind was set on escaping the now-numbing cold. However, he didn't remain standing long as a rumble ran through the ship, a shaking tremor flinging him to the wooden balcony.

He knew it wasn't anywhere near normal that the ship was doing this. As he felt the shaking stop, he carefully balanced on his feet and made it to the door. Another tremor forced him to grasp the door tightly in order to remain standing. He slammed it shut and almost ran up the steps, holding the railing as securely as he could. To be unsettled now would mean to fall down an entire flight of stairs. If that happened, he could be sure that he'd have more injuries than the strange ache in his shoulders.

The cargo hold was completely empty as he burst through the door from the stairs. Not even the young ninja was in her usual spot, crying about her rolling stomach. But he didn't have time to wonder about her as an third tremor jolted him and he staggered into the nearest crate. Biting his lip as the sharp corner dug into his side, he pushed away and stumbled for the cockpit door. Luckily he was already on the bridge by the time the ship shook again, accompanied by a shouted curse.

The handle finally worked right and he pushed through into the cockpit, grasping the frame in an effort to remain standing. He had expected something akin to chaos in the room, but he was surprised to only see three people. Tifa and Cloud were huddled over against the wall, watching the pilot-in-training as he ran to the far wall. _But shouldn't…_

"Goddammit! Th' fuckin' wires're fried. No wonder we lost control. Lost a shitload of time, too." A loud banging echoed through the room and Vincent's eyes were drawn to the wall the young pilot had just run from. "Hey! Hurry up an' get that damned cutter over here!"

"Right, coming!" The young pilot, who Vincent was beginning to suspect was actually a mechanic, quickly grabbed something and rushed back over to the wall again. By moving over slightly, he finally saw the head pilot. Or at least the lower half of him.

But it also placed him into the sight of the others. "Vincent!" Tifa shouted, fighting her way to him. Cloud's eyes instantly flew to him and he heard a muffled thump from the repair hatch. The girl took hold of his arm to steady herself. "Where've you been?"

"Around," he replied hastily. "What's going on here?"

His only answer was a shrug from Tifa and another thump from the pilot. "Shit. Can't fix it right now. Gonna have t' do a patch-up an' fix it when we land. Jeff! Get yer ass over here!"

The trainee jumped up and moved to Cid's side again, this time reaching inside the panel. A few seconds later and he was halfway inside beside the blonde. The gunner could just barely hear the short comments muttered to the younger pilot. It didn't interest him, but he stayed since Tifa was still clinging to his arm.

She tightened her grip as another rumble shook the ship. "Hope they get this fixed soon. I don't think I like the idea of flying around in a messed-up airship like this," she whispered softly. No doubt she was doing it so Cid wouldn't hear her.

Vincent nodded, but only to get her to stop speaking. He still wasn't feeling up to conversing with anyone. His gaze traveled to the window, a sudden thought striking him. "Shouldn't we be flying toward Cosmo Canyon?"

"We should, but we aren't. We got turned around before that guy really noticed and we got off track about an hour, I think they said." Tifa glanced over at Cloud who was now sitting on the floor so he wouldn't fall. She thought about doing the same, but was interrupted before she could speak by the two pilots sliding free of the hatch

"All right. She should be stable 'til we land. I'll finish things up then," Cid told the younger man who he'd called Jeff. Vincent found it strange that this was the first time he'd ever heard the man's name.

The pilot stood, wiping his hands clean the best he could. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead and Vincent had to fight himself not to go and remove the streak of dirt there. But he couldn't.

Tossing the rag to his helper as he looked up, the blonde halted. His gaze rested on the crimson eyes watching him. When he had heard Tifa's yell, Cid had tried to see and had knocked his head on one of the metal pipes. He started across the cockpit, but stopped as Vincent turned and disappeared out of the door.

Tifa glanced from the closing door to the pilot. "Still haven't made up?" she asked softly as she stepped up to Cid. He shook his head, still watching the door. "He's not going to come back just like that. Go after him!" She kept her voice low so only he could hear. Moving behind the man, she started pushing him toward the door much to his protest. "I for one am tired of seeing you moping around here and getting the feeling that he could strangle something. And it's only been one day!"

"But—"

"No, just go and fix whatever you did!" she hissed, shoving him out of the door.

He stumbled a little, grasping the walkway railing to keep from falling. It surprised him that she was actually that strong, but he dropped the thought as she closed the door behind him. He knew she was right, but he just didn't feel ready to try and face the gunner yet. As much as he wanted to, he thought it was still best to wait a little longer. Especially when Vincent wouldn't even wait to hear him speak.

However, it didn't stop him from moving forward, following the fading sound of what he presumed to be the gunner's footsteps. Turning the corner, he found himself in the corridor he had left only hours earlier. The sleeping cabins surrounded him and a sudden idea came to him. It was a thin chance that Vincent had returned to their room, but he clung to the scant hope and checked anyway. Empty.

Sighing heavily, he shut the door. It wasn't very easy to think where he had gone, but Cid had built the ship; he knew every secret of the _Highwind_ and one important fact was leading him forward. There might be an entire hallway of rooms before him, but it ended here. There was nothing past the last room. Which meant that the gunner had to be here, behind one of these doors.

His mind flew wild as he faced the door across the hall from his own. He knew it was wrong to think Vincent might be seeking refuge in Cloud's room, especially when it was a thought like what had gotten him into the quarrel with the man. But he couldn't deny that the idea was there. His hand hovered in front of the heavy door, but he stopped his knock before it sounded. He'd heard something further down the hall.

It was something familiar, like the sound of a metallic object falling on the wooden floor. It was the same sound he'd heard right before he'd faced the silver-haired shade of Sephiroth. It was the sound of Vincent's gun hitting the floor.

A flutter rose through his chest as he smiled, relieved. Vincent wasn't in the swordsman's room. He was somewhere else, alone. Continuing on, he spotted the faint dusting of light under the door of one of the last rooms. Holding his breath, he pressed his ear against the wood and sighed. The footsteps pacing back and forth were easily recognized as the gunner's soft gait.

The pacing stopped suddenly and he heard the sound of creaking like Vincent had just sat down on the unused bed. He was faintly glad for the silence, but realized he shouldn't have been. Now it was just easier to hear the unsteady breaths of the man inside, signaling that it was only a matter of time before he gave in and broke down completely.

It killed Cid to know it. He couldn't take it any longer. Pressing his palms against the wooden door, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead between his hands. "Vincent?"

A sharp gasp let him know his whisper had been heard. He was beginning to think that Vincent wasn't going to speak, but the gunner finally did answer and Cid could tell he was teetering on the edge of crying. "Just leave me alone, Highwind."

The blonde head tipped forward a little more. "Don't start that shit, Vincent. Just open th' door."

"No!"

"Vincent!" Cid slammed his fist against the door, clenching his teeth. "Open th' fuckin' door, dammit! I'm not playin' around!" He felt the waver in his own voice and smacked the wooden frame. "I…I just wanna talk to you. Please."

Silence filled the room and then he heard the sound of something touching the door. It was pushed back toward him to the extent the lock would let it, remaining closed. The next time Vincent spoke, it told him that he was leaning against the door much in the way Cid was. "No. Just…just please leave me alone. I…I don't want to see you right now." The shuddering whisper tore at Cid and he stepped back.

If Vincent wasn't going to let him in then he wouldn't force him to. "Fine," he whispered back. "Fine." He took another step back, his eyes never leaving the door. He didn't want to leave, but he was unable to stay. The sound of the other man sliding down the door, accompanied by the shuddering breaths from before, were almost too much for him to stand.

That was the last straw for him. He couldn't stand outside of the room and listen to his lover cry when he couldn't help. It would have torn him apart to try and deal with it without breaking down himself.

So he actually listened to what he'd been told and left the room, his hand pressed against his face. When he reached his own door, he slumped against it. All he wanted to do was to be with the man he loved while he still had time. _Fuck looking weak, fuck looking pathetic. Fuck it all. I just don't wanna lose him before I have a chance to fix everything. Before I have a chance to say I'm sorry._ But now he doubted whether he'd have that chance since he didn't know how much time was left and now Vincent was just shoving him away.

His only choice was to wait until the ebony-haired man tried to venture out. And what better place to wait except right where he was? To get anywhere, Vincent would have to pass him. Then Cid would get his chance to talk to him, even if he had to force him to listen.

He lowered himself down, sitting on the cold floor as he pulled his knees close to him. He would just wait. He might have been the first to say he was a horrible waiter, but he was willing to do anything to make things right again. Just so long as he got to see Vincent smile again.  
-------------------------------

"Cid."

The man roused himself, yawning widely. But he hadn't woken alone; someone had said his name. Stifling a second yawn, he looked up, his mind still a little fuzzy.

_Wait. Long, dark hair?_ "Vincent?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Cid, but I'm not even male."

A soft laugh reached him and he forced his eyes to work right. Waiting a few seconds, his vision cleared and he saw the real speaker. He couldn't help the deep sigh he let loose. "Tifa."

She smiled warmly and knelt beside him. "Well, hey. Don't sound so excited."

"I thought you were Vince."

"I could tell." She sighed also and sat down next to him. "Guess you didn't get to talk to him, huh?" She brushed a hand through her hair. She'd been hoping that Vincent would give up his tough act and let Cid apologize. It was obvious to everyone that the blonde _wanted_ to. It was just that he wasn't getting a chance.

Cid shook his head, leaning it back against the wall. "No. He locked me out."

"Of your own room? I thought you had the keys." Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her cheek on them.

"Nah. Another one down th' hall." He noticed the ship wasn't moving any longer. _Must be at Cosmo Canyon._ "I had th' keys, but I figured that breakin' in on him wouldn't help things." He opened one eye, looking at Tifa. "You're a girl. Aren't you supposed t' know about all this relationship shit?"

She sighed, thinking of her so-far-failing attempt to start something with Cloud. "I know they're hard. It takes a lot to get one started and even more to keep it going."

"Tell me about it." He tipped his head in the direction of Vincent's sanctuary. "Guess we just had it lucky, everythin' goin' so smooth. It's like it was almost inevitable that somethin' like this would happen." Golden bangs flopped over his forehead and he let his eyes slip closed again. "Guess he hasn't come outta there yet."

"Vincent? I just saw him leaving the ship. He's the one who told me you were here. I thought you might have patched things up since he just told me about you and didn't even try to avoid the mention of you." She shrugged, brunette hair falling over her shoulder.

The pilot let his hand drop, the floor cold under his fingers. "No," he said quietly. Pushing himself up, he stood with a steadying hand on the wall. "Figures I missed him." He sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I'm guessin' we're at th' canyon?" Tifa nodded as he helped her up. "I'd better go finish up in th' cockpit an' get that done. If we're gonna go anywhere else, it needs done."

"Wait. Aren't you even going after him?" She would have grasped his arm, but he was already halfway down the hall.

"He obviously doesn't wanna see me. I only have t' hear him say it once for me t' get th' point. He'll talk when he's ready, not when I make him. No point in goin' after someone who doesn't wanna be found." He shook his bangs back, intent on getting to the cockpit. "At least, I hope he does," he added so faintly that he was the only one to hear.

The walkway creaked a welcome; at least that was how Cid saw it. Pushing through the door, he was faintly surprised that the room was completely empty. Even the pilot-in-training was gone, most likely either holed up in his own cabin or traipsing around in the canyon village. No help here, but he was confident he could do it on his own.

Laying eyes on the hastily stashed toolbox, he moved over to it and hauled it back to the repair hatch. His eyes flicked to the window as he did. Bright oranges and reds filled the sky and painted the clouds into something he expected to see in a fantasy tale, not the real sky. It didn't even seem to be real until he felt the weight of the box pulling his arm down.

He sighed as he knelt, the sunset disappearing from his sight. The fact that he knew the sunset was there and he couldn't see it made it worse. It was the sort of thing he liked to watch with Vincent, not himself.

"Dammit! I need t' stop thinkin' about that!" he chided himself as he smacked his forehead. The fight with Vincent wasn't what he had to deal with at the moment. He was virtually helpless in that area until the man even agreed to listen. So was there any reason to keep thinking about it and having it disturb his needed thoughts? _Guess I can't really help but think about it._

The hatch door knocked against the paneling surrounding it. "Well, guess I'd better get t' work before I worry my ass off about things I can't help." He flicked on the flashlight and entered the hatch, sucking in a breath as he flipped the power switch and engulfed the entire cockpit in darkness.  
--------------------------------

"Shit. You were a tough little fucker, but I got ya!" Cid replaced the last wire, breathing out a small sigh of relief. He glanced up, checking the new connections one last time before flicking the power switch back on. Light flooded the room behind him and he nodded sourly as no sparks showed. "Good. Hopefully won't have that problem again," he grumbled.

When he had first gotten inside the hatch and had a good look around, he had instantly seen the basis of their problem. He had had a inclination that the bigger problem of burnt wires had come from the smaller problem that they had faced with the navigation. Sure enough, once he got into fixing the system, he saw that he had been right.

His system ran completely on the wires which explained why what seemed a tiny, negligible problem was actually a huge one that had ruined their control of the ship. But he had finally found the source and had repaired it. Now that it was done they had nothing to worry about. At least he didn't have to redo anything.

Pushing free of the hatch, he sat up and latched it. It clicked lightly and he slammed the box closed. Now all he had left to do was choose: did he go into the village and risk running into Vincent or did he just stay in the ship? Shaking his head softly, he pushed up and staggered to his feet. It took a moment to get his balance after laying down for so long, but he finally grasped it and hauled the toolbox back into his arms. Turning around, he stopped, the box slamming as it fell to the ground.

Cid's mind was racing as the pale face looked at him, the crimson gaze flicking to meet his own. It was partially hidden under an ebony veil of hair and Cid just felt the powerful need to brush it back. He was quietly sitting against the door, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Vincent." Cid breathed, trying to suppress the urge to just hold him. The gunner just had the same downcast look that he'd had when he'd been asleep. It hurt not to go to him and kiss away the tears threatening to fall. Instead, the blonde steeled himself against his feelings and picked the toolbox up again. "How long've you been there?"

Vincent lowered his head, the ebony veil completely covering his face. "About an hour," he whispered as Cid replaced the box. He heard the pilot's footsteps come closer and stop before him.

"But that was after I cut th' power. You were sittin' in th' dark this whole time?" The ebony head bobbed slightly. "Shit. Had no idea." Sighing, he wiped his hands on his pants and ran his fingers through his hair as a distraction to himself. "Listen. I'm—"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Cid was caught off-guard by the sudden apology and it showed. Kneeling down in front of the gunner, he waited to see if he would get an explanation.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't mean to be the way I have. Avoiding you and all." His voice was painfully soft. "It's not your fault that you thought the most obvious scenario. I didn't explain anything and I understand why you thought that. It's my fault for running off like I did." He shook his head, his face still covered. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

Cid glanced away, scratching the back of his neck. "Shit, Vince. Neither of us did. It just happened. That's what these things do, they just happen. I sure as hell didn't plan on havin' this fight." He chanced a look at the gunner and was rewarded by the steady crimson gaze watching him. "You're crazy if you think anyone wanted for this t' happen." He instantly regretted the words, remembering that the boy haunting them both wanted it. In fact, he was encouraging it.

"I don't care. I don't care if I'm crazy or if I'm weak. But I can't take this anymore. I keep trying to tell myself that I don't need any of this, that I'm fine on my own. I keep trying to make myself into some sort of personal hero." He paused, smiling sadly as he did. "You yourself said that we're not heroes."

The quivering tone of the gunner's voice tore at Cid. He'd only heard it on select occasions and never had it been because of something he had done. Reaching out, he tipped the man's face back up, staring into the crimson eyes. "We're not," he replied softly, brushing back the raven hair.

The sparkling in the corner of the crimson eyes grew and overflowed, the shimmering trail tracing down the pale cheeks. "But you're the closest I have," he whispered with his sad smile. "I don't want to lose that."

Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer and Cid pulled Vincent into his arms. "Shit. Don't start cryin', Vince. You're gonna make me start next," he said, a faint laugh shaking them both. "I know neither of us wants t' see that."

Vincent smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his tear-streaked face into the pilot's shirt. "Yeah. It's not as pretty as it sounds, is it?" he whispered as he felt a soft kiss placed on the top of his head.

"I missed you."

Vincent was a little startled as he heard the whispered words. "It was only a couple days at the most," he said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, call me a wimp if ya want." Standing, he pulled the gunner to his feet. "But I still missed you." He laughed as Vincent stepped closer. "Funny, huh? I never saw myself as goin' soft this early. 'Specially over love. Guess it just changes people, huh?"

The ebony head nodded, obsidian locks falling over the crimson gaze again. "Yeah. And if you say 'huh' one more time, I'm goin got have to make you stop." He smiled as Cid kissed his chin.

"Really. Well, I'd like t' see you try." He paused as a low shout from outside made them both turn. "Hey. They already have supper out there?"

"Don't know. I was here. But they probably have." Vincent settled his chin on the blonde's head, nestling it in the golden strands. "I wasn't all that hungry anyway," he added quietly.

Cid chuckled, kissing the gunner's throat. "Me neither." Then he pushed back, his blue eyes bright. "Hey. I've got an idea." he released his hold on the man and moved to the far wall, pushing back a sliding panel. "How about," he turned around, holdin g a folded blanket in one hand, a bottle in the other, "we have our own little supper? Sound good?"

Vincent moved closer, taking the bottle. "Wine?" he asked, lifting the bottle slightly. "Why do you have wine and a blanket stashed in the cockpit of all places?"

"Ah, it's back from when I used t' just travel around by myself. Usually just slept here since I was th' only one. Kept a few bottles of this stuff t' keep me company." He took the bottle back, looking at it softly. "Hey baby, you miss me?" he cooed, grinning as Vincent burst out laughing.

"Mmm-hmm, sure. I'll bet she loves you, that bottle." Vincent laughed again, wiping away a stray tear that was knocked loose. "So what are you saying exactly?"

Spreading out the blanket on the floor nearest to the window, he knelt before the glass panes. "Well, I figured we missed th' sunset. But we've still got th' stars." He smiled warmly, holding out a hand to Vincent. "Haven't been star-gazin' for a while."

Glancing down at the unopened bottle, Vincent smiled faintly. Looking back up, he met the cerulean gaze. "All right," he said , taking the outstretched hand and settling into the waiting arms.  
-------------------------------

"Cloud! Cloud, wait up!"

The swordsman turned, pausing as Tifa caught up to him. "Everything all right?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I was just wondering where you were going." She stepped up to his side and tucked her hands behind her back. Casting her gaze upward, she smiled. "Nice sunrise, hmm?"

"Yeah. It's all right, I guess." In truth, he didn't care for sunrises. He'd never taken the time to just sit and look at something so simple. And, frankly, he didn't see the sense in it. It was something that happened every day, so why waste needed time on sky-gazing when he could do it any time?

Realizing the started subject was already dead, Tifa turned her attention to the airship they were nearing. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Today? I have no idea." Cloud straightened his shoulders as he looked ahead. "Right now I'm just planning on getting that room ready for Bugenhagen. After that, it's really up to him." He remembered the elder mentioning something about the City of the Ancients, but he was hoping it was only talk and they weren't headed there. The fact was, he just wasn't sure whether he could face it again this soon.

The girl bobbed her head to agree with his words. "So he is coming. Bet Red's happy about that."

"I'm not so sure. I was getting the feeling that he didn't really want Bugenhagen to leave the canyon." Shrugging, the swordsman helped Tifa over a fallen tree, casting his eyes around them as he did. "Speaking of which, wish we didn't have to land clear out here."

Tifa's laugh echoed faintly off of the surrounding rocks. "There's not really anywhere else we could land, is there? The _Highwind_'s pretty big and I don't think Cid would be all that thrilled to land on the edge of a cliff."

"Guess so," he said half-heartedly. Suddenly he didn't feel like speaking. The mere mention of the pilot was enough to send his mind reeling, especially when Cid was the main reason Vincent was acting so enclosed. He hadn't even seen the gunner at supper last night or at breakfast this morning. The pilot, he guessed, was still somewhere on the ship, probably sulking. He was starting to think it was a good thing Tifa had followed him.

"Cloud!"

He glanced up just as he tripped over a stone. Barely avoiding a tumble down the hill, he regained his balance and glared at the ground for a moment. Feeling the girl's critical stare on is back, he turned and faced her. "What?" he asked irritably.

"What in the world are you so wrapped up in all of a sudden?" Thin arms crossed and the girl stood waiting for an answer.

"Nothing!" he snapped, whirling around and storming toward the ship. His irritation only grew when he found the ship's main hatch locked and closed. He considered just yelling for the pilot, but there was a better chance he wouldn't be heard than would.

He started to pull out his phone, but a hand pushed it down. Moving his gaze to the door, he saw Tifa punch in the last of the code. "That's another reason I came after you," she said quietly. But he still heard the harsh tone she was trying to suppress. "You didn't have to get all huffy back there."

"I wasn't—"

"Yes, you were. If I didn't know how you were, I'd think Yuffie was standing beside me dressed as you." She turned, her arms crossed again as the door unlocked. "So stop trying to act like a teenage girl and just say what's bothering you. I thought you said once that you felt you could tell me anything."

Cloud glanced away as he shoved past her. "It's nothing. _Really_."

Unfolding her arms, Tifa laughed. "Meaning it's something that you think only affects you. I know you too well, Cloud. Don't forget that." She paused and watched as he pushed through the cargo hold door. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"It's because I said something about Cid. You're thinking about Vincent!" She smacked her hands together as he halted and spun around, his cheeks barely flushed.

Grasping her hands, he clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that so loud!" he hissed as he let her go.

Tifa smirked as the blonde glanced around nervously. It put her in the mind of a rabbit expecting some predator to grab it. _A predator named Cid_, she thought amusedly. "You act so cute when you're all flustered over a crush, you know that?"

"Shut up! It' not a crush." Cloud felt his cheeks burn again as he moved away. "And I do not," he added quickly.

"Do too!" Tifa cried as she caught up to him and ruffled his hair ruthlessly. "Anyway, I'm fairly sure you're safe. Cid's probably off sleeping or destroying the delicate order of the kitchen in a search for food. Either way," she rolled her eyes as she smiled at him, "I don't think he'd kill you for just thinking."

Blonde hair flopped over azure eyes as Cloud shook his head. "So you spend more time with him than I do and yet, I know him better. How's that?" He paused and raised a hand. "And by the way, he would."

"That's men for you. That's all I can say about it." She grinned as he turned the handle to the cockpit. "But I still—" A hand clapped over her mouth again and she frowned, forcing Cloud's arm down. "Cloud, what was that—"

"Tell me I'm just dreaming and I'm not seeing this." He shook his head, pointing ahead with his free hand.

Carefully, the girl looked in the direction he indicated. "Oh." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. "I don't know what you're dreaming, but that's real. And I guess they finally made up," she said softly, glancing back at Cloud.

Blonde brows raised as he shook his head again. "Are—are they naked?" he hissed, trying not to think too much on the subject.

Tifa tipped her head slightly. "Well, considering that those are Cid's pants," she nodded toward the discarded clothing, "I'd say yeah."

"Great. Just great," Cloud grumbled as he turned away and focused on the wall. "Just—just wake them up."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't think I'd be the better choice here for _several_ reasons." Running his fingers through his hair, he tried not to think of the fact that Vincent lay completely naked save for a blanket only a few hundred feet from him.

Huffing lightly, Tifa propped her hands on her hips. "Whatever. I'll do it." She held one hand out to the swordsman. She was just glad that the pair was covered, even if it was by what looked like a single blanket. "Give me your shoe."

"What?" Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. What did she need his shoe for?

"Your shoe. I'm going to throw it and hope it wakes one of them up." She motioned for him to listen and comply with her request.

"Use your own shoe Besides, less chance of actually hurting one of them instead of waking them." He pushed her hand away, keeping his gaze straight forward. He didn't want to see anything if that blanket happened to slip.

The girl huffed again. "Fine. Forget it." Stepping a little closer, she folded her arms around herself. She didn't really see what Cloud was so unnerved by. There wasn't really that much to see except for half of Vincent's back, his shoulders and a tiny peek of Cid's chest. From where she was standing, it looked as though the ebony head was resting on the pilot's chest and she could see the faint rise in the cloth that showed Cid's arm wrapped around his lover.

Then it hit her: Cloud didn't even like seeing Vincent near Cid. _This must be killing him to see them like this. _She shook her head and started to call out when she heard the swordsman mutter something behind her. "What?" she asked softly.

"Why of all the places did they have to do that here?" He pressed his hand against his face, still trying not to think too much on it all and somewhat failing.

A small chuckle slipped free from Tifa. "Kind of gives cockpit a new meaning, huh?"

"I can't believe you. That's just sick." Grumbling more, Cloud opened the door and left. He hadn't gone far however, since she heard him moving around outside on the walkway.

Shrugging, the brunette looked back at the pair. "Cid! Vincent! Wake up!" she shouted. She didn't like waking them this way, but she supposed there could have been worse ways.

But neither of them moved. Sighing, she took another breath and shouted again. Still nothing. She was beginning to think she'd have to actually shake them awake, but she was saved as the ebony head moved slightly.

"Finally," she muttered to herself. "Vincent! Hey, time to wake up!" She leaned forward a little before rocking back on her heels. She wasn't too sure what his reaction would be, but she hoped it wouldn't be dangerous to her. Sure, she'd seen him wake up off-guard once before; but then he had been safely clothed and not in such a risky position.

Yawning, Vincent curled closer to the blonde beneath him. Someone was calling his name, but it wasn't Cid. Glancing back over his shoulder, his hazy vision caught the brunette waving at him. Frowning, he blinked until his vision cleared. He suddenly wished it hadn't. "Tifa!" He grasped the blanket, tugging it closer around them.

"About time you woke up. I was ready to get the bucket of cold water." She smiled softly, clasping her hands behind her back as she tilted forward a little.

Crimson eyes wide, his gaze darted around the cockpit. Glancing once more at the girl, he made sure the blanket was securely around them. "How long have you been there?" he asked unsteadily.

"Oh, about ten, fifteen minutes. Cloud just left too."

_Cloud? That couldn't have possibly gone well._ But he moved his thoughts away from the swordsman and to the fact that both he and Cid were naked in front of Tifa except for the blanket he was clinging to. Reaching up, he shook the blonde's shoulder. "Cid. Cid, wake up."

"Mmm…what?" Cid mumbled. The blue eyes remained closed as the pilot's arm tightened around his waist.

"Cid, we're not alone," Vincent muttered as the blonde tried to nestle his face into the gunner's hair. "Cid," he hissed, pushing on the man's shoulder again.

"What?" Blue showed beneath the golden lashes as Cid forced himself awake. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, we're not alone. Tifa's here." He huddled closer to his lover and tugged the blanket closer.

Blonde brows creased. "Tifa?" He leaned up on one elbow and stared at the girl raising her hand to wave again. "Tifa! What th' hell're you doin' here!"

"Me?" She pointed to herself innocently. "I should be asking you that. Now I understand when it was your kitchen it was all right. But this? I would have thought you'd know better, Cid."

Frowning again, Cid sat up completely, ignoring the fact that the blanket slid down around his waist. Glancing over, he saw Vincent holding the cloth tighter around him. "My ship, isn't it? But anyway," he nodded toward the empty wine bottle beside his clothes, " we got a little tipsy, all right? Deal with it. Things happen."

Vincent lowered his face and Tifa got the feeling that it had been more him than Cid who had gotten intoxicated. _Makes sense. It'd take every drop of alcohol in my bar to get him drunk. _Shaking her head, she looked at them. "Whatever. Just get dressed before everyone else gets here. Just a good thing that Bugenhagen isn't coming right now."

"Bugenhagen? You mean that old fart's comin' on here? What for?" Cid leaned over and grabbed the pile of clothes, handing the black items to Vincent.

"Yeah, he is. It's something about he knows where we need to go next. So get yourselves together, okay?"

"Maybe if you leave. If you think you're gonna get a show or somethin' then you're just wrong." Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist and puled him close, kissing his cheek. He could see the faint flush that was growing on the pale cheeks and looked over at Tifa. "So, you gonna leave or what?"

She threw up her hands and turned around. "I'm gong, I'm going. Don't need Vincent to burst a blood vessel or something from blushing so much." She snickered over her shoulder before slipping out of the door.

Cloud whirled around, watching her. "They up?"

"Yeah. Surprised you didn't hear them. Cid was kind of loud." She shrugged and moved past him. "So, when are the others supposed to get here?"

"Pretty soon, I think." Cloud brushed a hand through his hair, sighing. After standing still for a moment, he caught up with the girl. "Hey, Tifa."

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice something back there?" He glanced away, recalling what had caught his attention.

She laughed softly. "You mean besides the fact that there were two naked men sleeping in there?" She saw the cold look she received from the swordsman. "All right. No, I didn't really see anything else weird. Why?"

Cloud removed his gaze from Tifa and let it wander across the hallway they had entered. "There was something on Vincent's shoulders. Like a bruise."

"Oh, I saw that. Probably just got hurt somewhere." Brushing her brunette hair behind her shoulder, she watched his face.

"That's what I thought. But it just doesn't fit." Turning down the corridor that led to the rooms, he counted off the inhabited ones in his mind. He didn't want to accidentally put the elder in an occupied room. "Something was strange about it. One, there were two of them, one on each shoulder blade. And they looked more like scars than bruises."

"I don't know. Ask him," Tifa said as she opened the door of an empty room. "This one work?"

Cloud peered in and nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I don't think he's picky." He turned and moved toward his own room. Pushing the door open, he stopped and looked back at her. "But I can't. Do you think we need any more trouble? You ask him. Besides, you're always friendly with those two. I'm starting to think you're like a go-betweener or something." He waited to see what she would do.

"Fine, I'll ask him. But this means yo owe me something, got that?" she claimed, flipping one of his soft spikes up. "Don't think I'll forget about it, either." A small smile flashed on the girl's face. "I'll let you know when Bugenhagen gets here, okay?"

"Yeah." Cloud smiled back as he closed the door, his mind flicking to the thoughts that were flooding through it. He hoped that they would be deafened soon or he was sure that he would go insane from them.

_Insane from thoughts I can't control. Wouldn't that be interesting?_

* * *

Well, Cloud most likely wouldn't be alone in that. I do believe that someone told me once that I was driving Vincent insane. I'm definitely beginning to see it more clearly. Eheh. I'm sorry boys, it just happens that way. Oy. Well, I suppose this is unconsiously supporting my new view of Tifa. I've often stated that I don't like her, But one night with a friend turned that into omething else. Now? We just see her as a perv. :)  
:proceeds to beg for reviews: Um…incentive…uh…I'll make Cloud dance for you! Haha, fear the power! Well, he does. Anyway. :) 


	33. Callings From The Past

Okay. So I know I could have followed Cloud and the rest on their little reminiscing trip in the City of the Ancients. But then I got to thinking. Why? I can go do something else while they're doing that, can I not? Yeah, so I did. Anyway, long story short, it's something you would never see. And maybe I played around a little with actual story events, but they kind of work out. At least in my little mind. Anyway, yeah. Maybe the title will give a few ideas as to what it's about, ne?

**Chapter 32: Callings From The Past**

The silence was almost disheartening as Tifa stalked through the halls. Bugenhagen had already settled himself and had disappeared to wherever an eccentric old man like him went on an airship. She hadn't stayed at Cloud's little welcoming/touring party. Instead she had her mind set on something and someone else.

She had promised Cloud she would check on Vincent, but the first challenge was actually finding the elusive man. When he wanted, he could be harder to find than a cactuar in a lake. The last time she'd even seen a strand of his hair was when he had left the cockpit when she'd had no opportunity to speak to him. Now, he had simply disappeared.

Grumbling to herself, Tifa stopped at the pair's bedroom door. If he wasn't here then maybe Cid would be and would know where the gunner was. Unless… Halting, she yanked her hand away from the door before her knock could land. She'd walked in on too many things lately. Cautiously she pressed her ear against the smooth wood.

"I always considered that to be spying. Is it different for women?"

The girl jumped, accidentally smacking her hand against the door frame. Holding her yelp of pain, she clenched her teeth and whirled around. "I don't know about that. I just didn't want to interrupt anything and get yelled at again."

"I suppose that's a good enough reason." Vincent brushed back an unruly lock of hair as an amused glint shadowed his eyes. "But no one's in there. You would have just been wasting your time." Searching his pockets, he pulled out a key and flashed it in the light. "You would have needed this to truly interrupt."

A snap of her wrist and the key dangled from Tifa's fingers. "Whatever. I was just looking for you anyway. Guess you did my work for me."

The gunner smiled faintly as he caught the tossed key. "You were searching for me?" The girl nodded. "If it's about this morning—"

Tifa's hands flew into the air, stopping the ebony-haired speaker. "It's not." Then she reconsidered, shaking her head. "Well, I guess it is. But it's not what you think," she stated quickly at his incredulous gaze. "It's just, is there anything wrong with you?"

A mental curse ran through the brunette's head. Of all the ways she could have asked him, it had come out that way. Crimson eyes narrowed, regarding her steadily. "Tifa?"

"That's not what I mean. I meant…" She paused, trying to phrase the thought better. "Cloud saw something this morning. No, it's nothing that you're thinking," she snapped at his frown. "He saw something on your back, all right?"

"My back?"Vincent's frown only deepened. If she hadn't known it was from confusion, Tifa would have said he was scowling. She nodded. He shook his head and turned on the door. "Maybe we should continue this inside."

A shrug displaced the girl's hair to fall over her shoulders. "If you think so. I was just going to take a quick look."

"In the middle of the hall? You wouldn't find it strange to see a person inspecting another like that in a hall without understanding the situation?" He didn't wait for a reply, opening the door instead.

"Okay, point taken," she muttered as she passed the ebony-haired gunner. Glancing around the room, she waited for Vincent to stand next to her. "You're gonna have to sit down or something. I can't exactly fly and I don't feel up to standing on chairs."

He shrugged, unhooking the first button as he settled on the bed, his back facing the still-standing girl. She found it somewhat strange he was doing this with no objections or questions, but she abandoned the thought as he slipped he shirt off.

She was amazed. For a man who possessed such narrow shoulders he had a broad back, one he effectively hid under his cloak. But what made her breath catch wasn't that; her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of his scar-riddled flesh. She would have never guessed he looked this battle-beaten from his unmarked face, even if his eyes gave more than enough hint.

Suddenly her actual reason for being in the room took charge. Moving he gaze up the man's back, she caught sight of what had bothered Cloud. As gently as she could, she pressed her fingertips to his shoulder blade.

Vincent winced as he sucked in a breath. "Sorry," she murmured, pulling her hand away. "Did it hurt before?"

"Some. It bothers me occasionally."

"Well, it doesn't look so good." She didn't mention that it was an understatement. The scars, seemingly freshly healed, were there as Cloud had said. So were the bruises. She found it almost disturbing how displaced the verdant-fringed purple marks were against the pale skin.

Stuffing a hand into the small pouch she'd brought, she pulled free the restore materia she'd managed to secure from Cloud's stash just for this. Wincing at Vincent's gasp, she pressed it against his skin and willed for the orb to do it's job.  
----------------------------------------

The small stream of smoke dispersed as the cigarette was extinguished, only one-third of it gone. Staring at the remainder, Cid groaned. This made the fourth time today he'd caught himself with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Damn Tifa. Just when I get t' th' point I'm not thinkin' about these things, she comes along an' points it out. I might've been doin' somethin' good there," he growled as he shoved away from the table.

He got no reply, but he wasn't expecting one. Soon after Bugenhagen had boarded the _Highwind_, Cid had gone into hiding. He had no desire to become a tour guide or to be anywhere near Cloud. From what he had heard, the swordsman had seen more than enough of him for today. So he had escaped to the kitchen where he'd been for the past two hours and four attempts at not smoking.

The thought of simply remaining in the silent kitchen was nice, but he couldn't keep entertaining the idea all day. Eventually he'd have to see something besides a cabinet or sink. Plus, he wanted to see if Vincent had escaped also.

But the knowledge he had to leave wasn't strong enough to make him just up and go. Instead, he checked the hallway repeatedly to ensure he stayed alone. The news of this morning's events had to have reached everyone on the ship by now. He wasn't avoiding anyone. He was just avoiding any questions and that inherently meant avoiding, well, everyone. It went hand-in-hand.

Luckily, he was alone in the hall as he left. Taking a deep breath, he hurried down the main corridor. In a few minutes he had reached the sleeping quarters and something caught his eye. His door was half-open. When he had left it had been closed and locked. And he knew Vincent always closed the door. So what was…

Poking his head around the frame, he peered into the room. "Well. Didn't know I was gonna come back t' see you feelin' up my man, Tifa," he said clearly, trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Startled, the girl whirled around, crossing her arms innocently. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

Vincent turned, smiling lightly at the pilot. "I think he's joking, Tifa."

"I—I know that!" she stammered as Cid came closer. He grinned innocently as he rested his elbow on her shoulder, still trying not to laugh. "Get off of me, you big dolt!"

"Oh sure. First I come here an' find you havin' yer way with Vince an' now you're insultin' me of all people. I feel incredibly offended here." He grinned again as the girl pushed him away.

She sighed. "I was just looking at something, okay?" Holding her arms tighter, she stuck her tongue out at the blonde only to have him return the gesture. "Besides. Why would I want to have my way with him?"

"Because," Cid edged over to the gunner, "he's so incredibly sexy." He smirked, wrapping an arm around Vincent. "C'mon now, don't fight an' I'll be gentle."

Vincent shook his head at the pilot's words, yelping as he was dragged to the bed. Tifa scowled at the two, especially Cid who had moved his attention to the gunner's bare shoulders and neck. "Nice show, guys. I'm leaving," she stated firmly, the half-open door moving slightly as she left. "Was going to leave anyway."

"Hmm. Knew that'd work." The blonde smiled his satisfaction as he helped Vincent to sit back up. "So what was she starin' at so intently? There a picture of Strife on your back or somethin'?

"I hope not. No, she was trying to heal some sort of injury. Neither of us can think of what it might be." He shrugged as Cid moved to face his marred shoulders.

"Damn," the pilot whispered lightly as he ghosted his hand over the bruises. "An' you said she 'tried' t' heal them? It didn't work at all?" The ebony head shook. "It still hurt?" Another shake. "That's good," he mumbled.

"Yeah. The ache's gone, but still…I have to wonder what did that." He breathed out slowly as he felt lips brush his nape. "Cid…"

"What?"

Vincent smiled. The pilot's breath was warm against his skin as strong arms encircled his waist. He started to speak again, yet his voice caught in his throat as he was pulled backward again. Except this time his back was cushioned against Cid's chest, not the bed. "Cid, Are you all right?" Tilting his head back, he kissed his lover's chin.

"Yeah. Just a little tired, that's all." Sighing against silky locks, he closed his eyes. "Didn't sleep much." He sighed again and nuzzled his face against Vincent's shoulder. "Can't believe I didn't see that on your back last night."

"Well, what did you do? Inspect me after I fell asleep?"

"Maybe."

The ebony-haired man scoffed. "I'm sure you did." Loosening Cid's hold, he slid off to the man's side and faced the blonde. "If you're so tired, go to sleep."

"In th' middle of th' day? Seems a little…" He broke off, stifling a yawn.

"It's called a nap, Cid," the gunman whispered softly, placing a kiss on the other's nose. "I'll wake you later, all right?" His attempt to get up was stopped as he was yanked back down to the bed. Raven brows creased as he pushed a few stands of hair back. "Cid—"

The press of the pilot's mouth against Vincent's kept either from speaking. As he pulled back, Cid made sure there was the faint pleading glimmer in his eyes. It always worked. "Tell you what. I'll take your damn nap if you stay here. Deal?"

Vincent smiled. "Deal. But no funny stuff. Sleep."

"Aww, but that's no fun," Cid murmured, kissing the milky neck again.

"Cid."

"All right already." A loud huff blew over the gunner's skin. "Sleep."  
------------------------------

What actually woke him wasn't clear, but it was the knocking that kept Cid awake. Groaning, he tried to refuse the repeating sound to wake. He was about to conquer it and fall back into his quiet sleep when a shout rang through his head.

"Heeey! Old man! Get uuuup! I'm not waitin' all daaaay!" Another round of loud knocks reduced him to stuffing his head under his pillow. "Old maaaaan!"

Finally the pilot reached his limit. Growling again, he whipped his pillow away and sat up, furious. "Goddammit, just shut th' fuck up already! I'm tired of listenin'—Yuffie?" He shook his head, sure he had seen wrong. "What th' hell're you doin' here?"

"Waking you up, duh! So get your butt outta there!" She propped her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

It took Cid a few moments to remember why the door was half-open. _Right. Tifa. Damn broad._ "Why should I?" he grumbled. But Yuffie didn't answer, just kept staring at him. "Get outta here, ya twit!" he yelled, tossing the pillow at her.

She smirked as it flopped harmlessly in the corridor. "That's the best you can do, old man?" Cid was ignoring her as she threw the pillow back, hitting him squarely in the face. "Hah! Take that! That's skill for you!" she jeered, running down the hall for safety.

"Goddamn twit. I'm gonna wring her neck when I get hold of her an' then I'm gonna string her up an' throw her over th' railin' outside an'—"

"Interesting, Cid. Suppose I'll have to warn Yuffie later, hmm?"

Blue eyes blazing, he glared over across the room to where Vincent stood. His gaze softened and he flopped back onto the bed while the gunner strode to his side. From the towel draped over his shoulders, Cid guessed that he's recently taken a shower. That and the water dripping from his long hair. "You an' your showers," he muttered as he looked up. Tugging at a wet strand of hair, he laughed. "Maybe I should try for one someday."

"Maybe. Couldn't hurt." A smile tinged the pale lips.

"Thanks a lot." The blonde reached up and grasped the ends of the damp towel. "Glad t' know you love me so much. Such a reassurance." The whisper faded as he tugged his hands down, pulling the gunman with them.

Crimson eyes widened as he realized he'd underestimated Cid's tug. The next thing he knew, he was face-to-face with the pilot, almost completely covering him. "Nice. Now what?" he asked, flipping his wet bangs back.

"I have some ideas."

"Cid, this is redicul—" However, he didn't try to escape the kiss he found himself caught in.

"Eww! Would you guys stop that? You're ruining my innocence!" Yuffie let out a fake squeal as Cid flung his pillow at her again.

"Shit! Why th' hell're you buggin' us? It's usually Tifa. Least she doesn't squeak." Cid huffed at both the girl and Vincent as he sat up, released from the pilot's confines.

Dragging a hand through his hair, the newly-freed gunner sighed. "It's for the better that she came back."

"Why's that?"

Yuffie rocked back on her heels. "Well, Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Buggie already left. And the others said they wanted to talk to you, not me." She shrugged, flipping the trailing ends of her headband back. "I just think they were trying to get rid of me."

"Wait, what?" Cid sat up, throwing the covers aside. He dropped to his knees and started searching for his boots, grumbling the entire time. "Where th' fuck are they runnin' off t'? Couldn't even mention it, huh? Little blonde asshole. How long've they been gone?"

The girl shrugged, watching as the pilot started stuffing his shoes on. "Dunno. About half an hour, I guess."

"Okay, so _where_? I need a location, Yuffie."

"The City of the Ancients."

Cid halted, staying where he was on the floor. A few moments passed before he managed to shake the surprise away. "Why here?" His voice was considerably softer this time, almost as if he regretted asking.

"Something about finding Holy. I didn't hear much, all right? Geez. Why do you want to know so much anyway?" Suspicion filled the ninja's black eyes.

"It's his incurable need to know everything," Vincent quickly stated, trying to break the sombre mood that had befallen the room. It failed. "Cid, are you all right?"

The blond head shook. "Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered as he pushed himself up. "I need a drink."

"What? No, wait. Cid!" Tossing the towel aside, Vincent moved to grasp the pilot's arm. "Cid, I know you don't like to be here. None of us does. But just because we are doesn't mean you have to get like this." He sighed, crimson eyes locked on cerulean. "We all miss her."

Something unfamiliar flashed in Cid's eyes. Shaking his head again, he pushed the taller man away. "Don't you get it? It's not that! I mean, she's part of it, but not th' whole thing! Those four are goin' t' look for Holy? Holy's gone! It never was here! Any hope of summonin' Holy went down th' shithole when Aerith died!" He sighed, leaning against the hallway wall. "They're out there lookin' for nothin'. They're tryin' t' find somethin' that's gonna save th' planet when it's not there. It's a fuckin' lost cause. Even I know that." Tipping his head against the wall, he shook it again only to have his bangs fall over his eyes. "Fine, let them go take their little trip. They're just wastin' time we could be usin' t' find another solution anyway."

Still muttering about foolhardy swordsmen and loony old seers, Cid pushed away and disappeared into the next corridor. Leaning down, Vincent retrieved the pillow and tossed it back to the bed. He stood watching the next corridor in silence until he felt Yuffie's eyes on him. "What?"

"Is he right? Are they really just looking for nothing and wasting time?" she asked softly, her obsidian gaze worried.

Glancing once more at the hallway, the raven-haired man sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to say yes, but…"

"It's hard not to, huh?" the girl added, urning and leaving the opposite way Cid had.

He couldn't help nodding as he was left alone. "Yes, it is."  
------------------------------------

Silence filled the canyon as Vincent stepped out of the _Highwind_, a chill wind rushing up to embrace him. Holding his cloak closer, he shivered at the combined silence and cold. Not even a bird or insect called. There was just…nothing. It didn't surprise him too much that he saw no vegetation of any kind growing inside the canyon either. It was simply barren save for him and his companions, wherever they were.

Breathing out, he watched the small cloud dissipate. At least now he a better sense of the temperature. He drew his lips tight and started forward.

Whether Cid had left the ship also, he didn't know. But he couldn't be found inside and Vincent was a little more than willing to bet that the blonde was trying to find the group and convince them it was useless. It didn't really matter what he was doing as long as he wasn't getting himself into trouble. Other than that… The gunner knew Cid was quite capable of taking care of himself.

A sharp crackle to his left brought his eyes around, his hand instantly grasping Death Penalty. Sunlight flashed off of metal and he gasped. Slowly the momentary blindness faded. But if it had been to stun him, shouldn't the attacker have moved? Blinking the last of the spots from his vision, he held his right hand steady on the gun.

He was glad he hadn't shot blindly. Cid stepped forward, blue eyes wide over a nervous smile. "Hey. Thought you might shoot for a second there."

"You're lucky I didn't. Didn't you think to say something?" Noting the lance clenched in Cid's hand, he removed his grip from the gun. A weak smile crept onto his face. "So you were out here."

"You were lookin' for me?" A cloud of dust scattered as he scuffed his boot and glanced around. "What for?"

Vincent shrugged. He wasn't sure why he did half of the things he did anymore. "Habit, maybe," he offered as he turned his attention on the three paths ahead of them. "Did you find them?" The blonde head shook. "Might be for the better. I say leave them be for the time being. They might find something useful." More than hoping it was true, he was hoping to dissuade the pilot from searching again. "Which way did you look?" he asked absently.

"Went a little ways down th' middle," Cid replied, his voice soft.

They all knew what lay at the end of the middle path. It was the most logical choice, but the gunner's sharp eyes picked out the signs showing the group's passage to the left. He was surprised, yet happy , that the the pilot had missed the signs. No need for him to go racing off to bother whatever it was Cloud's group was up to.

A harsh cough sounded as Vincent cleared his throat from the dusty air. Starting down the main path, he said a silent prayer to the young woman who lay beneath the lake ahead. No reason not to do so.

The sounds of heavy boots behind him told him that Cid was faithfully following, but he didn't speak to ask where the gunner was headed. When they reached the point where the path became three, he veered left, his hand once again resting on his gun. Whatever resided here now was a mystery, but he didn't want to meet whatever did unarmed it it happened to show. There was hardly room for mistakes, let alone chances.

He disliked the silence. There should have been something if this was a normal place. Coming astride the nearest structure, he reached out and brushed his fingertips along the seashell's outside. "Something's strange about this place."

"You're just now figurin' that out? Shit, I could tell that th' first—"

"Hush!" Cid did as he was requested, closing his mouth and looking the picture of expectant obedience. His crimson eyes dark, the gunner continued his inspection of the area. "What I'm trying to say is that something is just _wrong_ with it. The Cetra lived here and from what I've heard, they flourished. So why did they just disappear? Why is there absolutely no sign they left?"

Vincent's gaze turned on the blonde and he figured that his suspension from speaking was over. "I dunno. Maybe it was just…quick. You know, they had t' scatter or somethin'." An incredulous gleam flowed through the gunner's eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's th' only explanation,the way I see it. It's not like they just vanished int' thin air or grew wings an' flew away."

"How do you know? They knew things we could only dream of." The ebony fall of hair shifted as Vincent knelt and touched the ground. "Who is to say they couldn't?"

Cid huffed. Obviously the man wasn't thinking straight if he was entertaining fantasies of winged flight with the snap of a finger. "Listen, Vince. It's fun t' dream, but get a hold of yourself. Aerith never sprouted wings an' flew around, did she? Least, I never saw it. An' I doubt these people did either." Catching a half-hearted shrug from Vincent, he shook his head. "It just doesn't happen. An' if it ever does, if I ever see someone with _real, working_ wings, I'll…I'll fuckin' kiss Cloud, all right?" He shuddered and glanced at the silent gunner, expecting a laugh.

None came. Vincent reached out,the tiny stone only inches from hi fingers the only thing on his mind. He'd seen this type of stone before, ones that glowed a pale green. When touched, they gave the person a view of the Cetra's knowledge; it was almost as if the ancient people had stored everything in the stones. Most overwhelmed their holders, but a tiny fragment like that… Vincent stretched, grasping the stone. Maybe it's small size could narrow the flow to where it could be understood.

It warmed as he raised his palm, looking the tiny artifact over. The sheer weight of it was astounding. He'd expected it to hardly register, yet he felt as though it was tugging his hand down. Brows creased as he looked it over again. The warmth was even more intriguing than the weight now, growing steadily as he cupped his palm. For a stone that had been hidden in shadows for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years, it was burning hot.

_Maybe it's too small_, he thought suddenly when nothing except the heat happened. He was about to set the stone back down when a searing pain ripped through his hand, forcing his fingers to close around the fragment. Gasping for air, he tried to focus on anything but the pain. Yet nothing else captured his mind. It was all he could think of as he lost the perilous balance he'd had and felt himself falling, the ground hard against his side. He remained there, trying to fight through the pain to keep the tiny sliver of consciousness he was slowly losing.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he heard the muffled sound of scuffing boots and Cid's voice calling him. But it was all too weak to release his mind from the stone's grasp. Gasping again, he tried not to cry out as another fiery spasm racked his body.

By the time the intense heat finally eased up, he knew something was terribly wrong. What it was exactly, he didn't know. He was panting, trying to regain his strength and stop trembling when a shoe nudged his stomach.

"Get up, Valentine. You're disgracing yourself life that."

The grating voice chilled him to the bone. Shuddering, he forced himself to open his eyes and roll onto his back. His throat was completely parched, but he figured nothing would have kept him from speaking. "Hojo."

"Expecting someone else?" The dark eyes leered at him as he staggered to his feet. He reached out and grasped the nearest table's edge, steadying himself against the wave of nausea that swept over him. The scientist inspected his behavior carefully, grunting something akin to confirmation. "It's about time you came around. You've been laying there a good hour or so. I don't need someone like you cluttering up my walking area."

Vincent swallowed. _It's like before. This…I remember this. But I'm awake. I shouldn't be having nightmares now._ His thoughts instantly turned back to the stone, which was no longer clenched in his fist. Now he understood. Instead of it showing him the Cetran memories, it was giving him his own.

The gaunt-faced man had moved off to another part of the cramped laboratory, fiddling with a few half-filled needles. He muttered as he drew a glowing liquid into the objects, then turned back and inspected Vincent again. "Worthless man. Don't understand how the likes of you made it into the Turks. Those fools are going to hell in a hand-basket and don't even realize it. They're using useless excuses like you to pad their own ride." He whirled around and started preparing his needles again. "First you simply pass out and now there's nothing. No effect whatsoever. Failure."

A tremor ran through Vincent, one he couldn't place as an effect from his treatment or from Hojo's comments. He remembered it now. The scientist had called him to the lab then caught him off-guard and had injected him with possibly the same liquid Hojo was messing with now. What it was, he hadn't a clue. Another shudder shook him and he struggled to hide it as he caught a familiar scent: mako.

The scientist turned just as he lost control of the trembling, a look of stunned contentment settled in the cold eyes. "Looks as though I may have been wrong," he mumbled as he stepped forward, grasping the Turk's chin. "Look at me, Valentine. Do you feel weak? Sick?" He grinned icily, jerking Vincent's head to the side. Nodding satisfactorily, he shoved the man away.

He stumbled, trying hopelessly to regain his balance. Whatever the concoction it was that he had been injected with, it was affecting him badly. He reeled again, this time crashing into a shelf of glass flasks. Light flashed around him as both he and the shattered glass hit the floor, a loose shard slicing deep into his side. Crying out, he curled around his injured side, thick blood quickly soaking through his uniform.

"Not so useless after all." A gloved hand shot out and gripped Vincent's arm. "A little on the slow side for reaction, but there is one," he commented to himself as he pressed his thumb against the ebony-haired Turk's wrist.

"What did you do to me, Hojo?" he growled through clenched teeth.

White teeth flashed as the scientist laughed. He dropped the arm he'd been prodding. "What did I do to you? Only the most fascinating thing I've ever come across." A cold glare of contentment filed his eyes again. "A mix of pure mako and Jenova cells. You're one of the few who actually showed a reaction. You and that boy."

"Se—Sephiroth? You've done this to him also?" Vincent's eyes grew wide. The steady bleeding had all but stopped, most likely due to the mako, yet his attention was focused on the sneering man before him. "You actually—"

"Oh, shut up already. It's not like he'd remember. All of his testing occurred before he was born and as an infant." Wrapping his constricting grip around the other's arm again, he pulled the Turk to his shaky feet. "So tell me, Valentine. Do you truly love that boy? Does it hurt to know he went through this exact process?"

Suddenly something caught in Vincent's mind. "You—that's why Lucrecia was always sick! You were injecting her with this mess just for some twisted experiment of yours!" He tried to pull free, but he was far too weak to fight and Hojo's grip remained firm.

"Hmm, maybe so. But note this, Valentine: she agreed with the study."

"He's your son! You shouldn't be doing this to him!"

A cold glare from the scientist made him stop. Then it was gone, replaced by a look of icy amusement. "So he is. But he doesn't know that. Or at least he shouldn't. _His_ progress is coming along just as I wanted. He'll be the rebirth of the Ancients."

"Whether he will or not, he's still your flesh and blood! How can you treat him this way? How can you subject him to the repeated tests you already run on him, plus this? How can you—"

"Enough!"

Vincent reeled backward, the force of Hojo's slap setting him off-balance yet again. But before he could fall, the scientist's hand grasped his jacket collar and pulled him close. "I can do whatever I want! The fact that he is or is not my son is not relevant! And I will not have some half-trained Turk-wannabe tell me what to do just because he has an authorized clearance and a few kisses from a teenage boy!" He pulled back his free hand to strike the man again, but stopped. "You're not worth it. Get out of my sight."

The Turk yelped as his shoulder slammed against the hard floor, the result of still being weak combined with Hojo's shove. Gasping for air, he forced his unwilling body to move. "It doesn't matter how sure you are, we will get out of here. I won't let you continue this senseless torture for your own enjoyment."

"What?" Resentment echoed in Hojo's voice, but pure hatred showed in his inky eyes.

"I—I said," Vincent fumbled to his feet, "you can't keep us here." Defiance flashed in his eyes. "If it takes the rest of my mortal life, I swear I will get both Sephiroth and myself out of this mansion. This charade of us just 'visiting' won't keep holding up when the Turks hear nothing from me for a month. We won't be your playthings any longer! We won't stand for—"

A loud thump accompanied Vincent's fall as the gunshot faded. Pain flared through his body, his shirt soaking through with his own crimson blood. His short hair scuffed against the floor as he struggled to move, sharp pains making it almost impossible. Blackness was already hovering on the edge of his vision when a boot thumped into his side.

Gasping again, he fought to stay conscious as he curled defensively and stared blearily up at the scientist. Hojo was already growing fuzzy as he saw the man lean down, black eyes malicious. "So, Valentine. Are you ready to stand up against me again? Or are you ready to give up?"

Dust coated Vincent's face as he rolled over, his bangs plastered against his forehead. Coughing again, he closed his eyes to fight off the steady throbbing in his chest as a needle pricked his neck. Unfortunately, trying to ignore the sensations did nothing. He was almost ready to welcome the blackness when he heard a muffled cry of his name. He knew the speaker and was willing to battle his impending unconsciousness if only to let her know something was wrong. "Lu…Lucrecia…he…he's…" his strength gave out and he gasped once more, finally descending into the blissful numbness.

The biggest shock that he caught was that it didn't last long. The numbing darkness only lasted a few moments until pain flared through him again. But…this was different. Instead of the bullet wound in his chest it was coming from his palm. Searing heat made him cringe, wrenching his hand open. Sudden cold filled his arm and he gaped, icy air flowing into his lungs.

Blinding light. It was the first thing he was faced with when he opened his eyes, convincing him to close them again. Maybe if he just stayed the way he was, he would be all right. Maybe if he never woke up he would never hurt again. Maybe… But maybe never came.

Hands grasped his shoulders, the handling gentle instead of Hojo's rough grip. He wanted to say it was somewhere he would be glad to see, yet he simply couldn't find the want to be strong enough for him to open his eyes.

"Vincent! Vince! C'mon, Vince, get up!"

The voice struck something in him. There was a kindness, a softness he knew. But from where? The shaking continued, gently tugging him back to whatever world he was now in. He hoped with everything he held dear that it was the present and not another memory.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I sure as hell hope so. Vince," the gentle voice prodded, an icy hand slipping over his cheek. "Vince, c'mon. Don't do this t' me again. Please." The speaker pulled him close, warm breath passing over his chilled skin. "Vince, please."

His mouth felt dry and dusty, the cold air he gulped down only making it worse. But he did open his eyes, stunned when he wasn't blinded. Instead, he saw shadowed blue cloth. Bringing his hands up, he pushed away shakily and glanced up at his holder.

A relieved smile settled on the blonde's face. "Damn, Vince. Don't do that. You scared th' shit outta me."

Cid. That's who had been calling him. He suddenly felt foolish for not recognizing his lover's voice and cast his eyes down. A faint green glow was fading from his hands and he raised them, his gaze darting to the fallen stone fragment. It no longer glowed as his hands now did and all sense of magic was gone from the shard. It had done it's duty; there was no need for it to remain. "What…what happened?" he forced out through his cracked lips.

A bottle was shoved into his hands, the owner helping him to raise it to his lips. He choked as he tried to swallow down the first gulp, Cid leaning him over to help him stop. A soft murmur of "slow" filled his ear and he did as he was bade, downing the bottle carefully.

"What happened? You just…collapsed an' stated mutterin'. Couldn't understand a damn word. It was th' screamin' that really worried me though. I didn't know what was goin' on." The pilot wrapped his arms around the gunner, supporting him gently.

He heard a shuffling behind him and glanced over, spotting familiar black boots. Cloud. So that was who had also spoken and who had helped him with the water. Looking up, he met the sapphire eyes and nodded a short thanks. But he couldn't bring himself to speak, half from the weakness still running through him and half from the glow of mako hiding in the swordsman's eyes. Instead he simply glanced back to Cid's jacket, allowing the pilot to gather him into his arms. The last thing he wanted to think about was mako.

With a quick nod to Cloud and the three standing behind him, Cid turned on his heel and started down the path, utterly silent. Then he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "I wouldn't touch that rock, guys. It was th' last thing he touched before I lost him."

Starting again, he focused on the trail ahead. There wasn't a single sound besides the pilot's footfalls and his still racing heartbeat, leading Vincent to understand that they weren't being followed. Soon the _Highwind _came into view, the ship shining in the cloudy light. The gunner was fairly sure they were out of earshot of the others when Cid tipped his head down, a relieved smile on his face. "So. How many times does this make it?"

Vincent turned his gaze upward, meeting the cerulean eyes. "What?"

"When I've carried you t' th' ship. How many times does this make it now?" he asked softly, his eyes lighting up as a gentle smile rested on the ebony-haired man's lips.  
----------------------------------

"What? You're kiddin' right?" Cid's voice rang out through the cockpit as he shook his head in disbelief. "So lemme get this straight: Aerith is dead, but she still managed t' call Holy anyway? What th' fuck?"

"Cid! Don't you even have a shred of respect?" There was a tiny tremor hidden in Tifa's voice as she shouted back, earning a stunned stare from the others. "This is her resting place, for gods sakes! Can't you hold your tongue at all?"

The pilot backed down. "Sorry. I just—I mean, you all come back an' are sayin' Holy's out there. Here I was thinkin' it was a lost cause. It just…surprised me, okay?" He glanced around before sinking into a chair, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "So, it's out there but it's stuck, right?"

"Right." Cloud's tone was soft, almost as if he didn't want to reply. From the look on his face, Vincent thought it was all too possible.

The group fell silent until a flame flickered. While it had appeared that Red had been asleep, the fire-cat had in fact heard every word. "So it seems our only choice is to help Holy get free. I believe we all know what that entails." His tail flicked lazily, yet the expression on his face was anything but. "At least, I believe we all do."

Every head tipped forward in solemn agreement. Cupping her hands to her face, Tifa breathed into them. "Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth," echoed Cloud. A visible discomfort passed through each person at the sound of the name. While the mako in Cloud's eyes flashed, the blue was dull as he stood. "I know no one wants to do this. No one wants to face him down. But…we owe it to Aerith." He sighed, fumbling for words. "She—she left us with the one thing that could help us. It wouldn't be right to just give up now. It would…be like betraying her."

Tifa's brown eyes sparkled as she lowered her head. "She'd want us to continue. Wouldn't she?"

The swordsman nodded solemnly. "Of course she would. She gave her life for the Planet." A soft breath rushed out through his lips. "I know I wouldn't be able to just ignore that."

"Me either," the brunette fighter retorted. "None of us can. But…I don't think that she really meant to give her life. I always got the feeling that she meant to come back. She was always talking about 'next time' and out of all of us, she was the one who thought about the future most." She let her gaze wander back to the swordsman. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Cloud breathed out. "But if we don't do this, there won't _be_ a future."

Vincent nodded along with the others, even though no one knew he was there. Steeling himself, he stepped away from the door. Normally he wouldn't have reduced himself to eavesdropping, but normally he would have been in that room with everyone else. Not this time. Not when nearly everyone had him on a house-arrest that was limited to Cid and his bedroom.

As far as he was concerned, he was fine. But the others, especially Cid, Tifa and Cloud, had seen it differently. His so-called 'attack' in the abandoned city had worried them enough that they had decided he needed to stay in bed. And there was no fighting them. As far as he had gathered, he had almost lived out his memory, at least to the thrashing and screaming extent. That wasn't too strange, as far as his nightmares went. But the thing that had truly scared everyone was that his long-healed suicide wound had reopened, seemingly from nothing. Except Vincent knew it wasn't nothing. That stone had made his recollection a little too real and it wasn't just coincidence that his self-inflicted wound was in the same spot Hojo had shot him.

But the pilot hadn't been willing to take chances even if Vincent continued to insist he was fine. He'd seen the entire episode and had found the blood slowly spreading across the black shirt once they were on the ship. He wasn't about to let the gunner go traipsing about. And, amazingly, nearly everyone had agreed. No one wanted to risk him having another attack when no one could help him.

Something about the Cetran magic had interfered with any attempt to use materia on him so they had to deal with just bandaging him up the best they could. After they had made sure he was settled down into bed, blankets securely wrapped around him, the others had disappeared to the meeting Cloud had called. The only problem was that they had mentioned they'd discovered something important within earshot of the gunner and that in turn had piqued his interest enough to draw him from his semi-captivity. He just wanted to know what had occurred with Cloud's group firsthand. Cid had the tendency to leave out details and even large facts when relaying anything. _Maybe I've just been around Cid too long. He would have done the same,_ he thought amusedly.

"So." Vincent moved back to the partially-cracked door and peeked through again. "Now to what Cait Sith called me about. I know half of us know about it, but all of us should." Cloud took a breath, glancing out of the closest window. "There's something big going on in Midgar. Rufus moved the Junon cannon there for some reason. It's useless right now, but they're planning something and I don't like it. I guess that they moved it there to run it off of mako instead of the huge materia, and Rufus…Rufus is planning on trying to destroy Sephiroth with the cannon."

"What? That's insane! What makes that idiot think Sephiroth can be destroyed that easily?" Cid growled, glaring in the direction of Midgar.

"I don't know, but he does." Cait Sith raised his head, his ears perked forward. "The cannon's already in Midgar and they're starting on the alterations so it can use mako alone. I don't know when it'll be done, but…well, they are doing it."

Everyone fell silent, each looking as though they were bothered. Vincent didn't blame them . He himself was highly disturbed by Rufus' plan, especially when he knew it wouldn't work. If anything, it would get the silver-haired man's attention to focus on Midgar and possibly even provoke him to do something besides Meteor.

A cough sounded, most likely to break the uncomfortable silence. Peering closely, Vincent waited to see who would actually speak. Surprisingly, it was Yuffie who started. "So…what about Vincent?" He was stunned that she had mentioned him of all people and crept a little closer to ensure he heard every word. "I mean, shouldn't he know about this stuff too?"

All eyes turned on Cid, including Vincent's. Sighing lightly, the pilot glanced out of the window. After a few more moments of silence, he sighed again. "We don't tell him. At least, not yet."

"What? He deserves to know, Cid. How can you keep something like that from him?" Tifa's head flew up as Vincent whispered words that almost echoed hers.

"Just, listen. He…" Concern, stress and sheer nerves were straining his voice to the extent it was audible. "It has t' do with his past, okay? Th' way he is right now, t' hear that we're goin' straight for Sephiroth would…" he drifted off, his eyes flicking to the floor. "It would tear him up, okay?"

Any other objections Tifa might have had seemed to disappear. Vincent knew that, next to Cid, she knew the most about his past. At least, out of everyone onboard. She knew better than to argue against the pilot's point.

"Fine. But if anything happens because he gets upset about not finding out, it's your responsibility, Cid." Cloud's voice was rough, all softness gone from it. He stood and everyone understood that the meeting was over.

Vincent, realizing that Cloud was in the mood to leave, stepped back into one of the shadowed corners. As long as no one went to check on him he would be fine. Sliding down the wall, he sat hidden safely in the shadows where he could hear anything that might be said. There wasn't room to miss anything here.

The engine roared to life under him and he felt the ship begin to rise. No doubt they were on their way to Midgar. From what he had gathered, they needed to stop Rufus' foolish plan before something bad happened.

Sighing at the thought of facing Shinra again, he let his eyes slip shut. The door never opened and he smiled faintly. No one would mind if he just sat here and rested his eyes. At least, no one would as long as he wasn't found. And he hadn't realized it, but the Cetran magic had exhausted him to his ends. _Maybe I should have listened to them_, he thought faintly. Smiling, he tipped his head against the wall. _Cid's going to flail me alive when he finds out. I suppose that's the risk of ignoring orders, hmm?_ _Just a shame I don't listen that well to orders anymore._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay. For some reason doesn't like me today and insists on being difficult. Hence the so-so break-off line and the italics. Sorry, everyone. But I really didn't intend for it to do that. Oh well. Anyway, not really all that much to say here except the usual asking of reviews. 'Cause we all know by now that I'm a comment whore, I swear. Heh. But really, really sorry to those who hve given a review that I haven't gotten to. I will soon, but right now I'm super tight on time. Anyway, that's it for this time!  
:sends Cid out: Awright, just review so I can go do somethin' better than hangin' around here. It's kinda borin'.  
Cid, be nice to the reviewers. They love you. :smile:_


	34. Enemy or Friend

Oy! Okay, first things first. Please, _please, please_ dont kill me. I am seriously sorry for taking like... a year to get a chapter done. I have reasons, I swear! Damn floppy disks are horrible for keeping the only copy of a chapter on! I honestly had to rewrite what I already had done (half a chapter, mind you) and couldn't remember what was written. So sorry that this relies so heavily on the actual script. But I also haven't played it in a while, least not this part, and that was the only resourse I had to tell me what happened. So anyway, I'm gonna shut the hell up and let you read so you can gripe at me. XD**  
**

**Chapter 33: Enemy or Friend**

How long he had slept, Vincent didn't know. The only thing he was truly sure of was that he hadn't moved meaning he hadn't been discovered. A fleeting thought ran through his mind about that fact. Had he just been lucky or... was anyone even looking for him?

He dismissed the thought in favor of chasing his grogginess away, steadily rubbing a hand over his face. He felt clouded, his mind foggy. The fact that he was so disoriented disturbed him. What if something happened? He wasn't sure he would be able to act in the spur of the moment like usual.

There was a looming suspicion that the incident from earlier had something to do with it, but he couldn't be sure. He knew Cetran magic was strong, even the tiny bit he had been exposed to. But then he had to take other things into consideration. Specifically, things that happened while under the influence of that magic.

A twinge ran through his chest and he carefully unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt. The wound had evidently started bleeding once more during his sleep as there was a dull rust-colored mark blazing the white bandage. He grimaced faintly, refastening his shirt.

Stretching his legs, he glanced toward the cockpit door. He hadn't heard a single thing since his waking and was starting to wonder. Rubbing his legs to try and chase away the numbness in them, he tipped his head against the wall. Well, something was bound to happen soon. It always did.

Sure enough, just as he started to pull his legs back, a loud thumping filled the hallway. Tucking himself back into his corner, he wrapped his arms around his knees, cringing a little as a shout filled the air.

"Tifa!" The thumping grew louder as he heard a responding shout of "What!" from the cockpit. Not even breathing, Vincent watched as Cid appeared, throwing back the door and storming through. A bone-jarring slam of metal against metal echoed through the gunner's ears.

"Tifa, ya seen anythin'?"

"No, Cid, I haven't. Did you check the top floor?"

"Did I check—'Course I checked the top floor! I've checked everywhere!"

"You're sure? There's no where you overlooked? There are a lot of rooms on this ship."

"Don't tell me about my own goddamned ship. I know how many fuckin' rooms are here an' I'm tellin' ya, there's nothin'! The only places I haven't checked are too small for a dog to fit in an' I really doubt a man taller 'n me's gonna fit in those."

"Well, maybe you just keep missing him. He has to be onboard somewhere unless he jumped—"

"Tifa!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

Vincent cringed a little at the sound of the pilot's voice. He knew only of one person on this ship that Cid ever got that worked up about. _So… someone was looking for me_.

"Dammit, Tifa, I know he's gotta be onboard, but I'm just not findin' him!"

"I understand that, but you don't have to get mad at me."

The gunner clenched his hands as he curled closer to himself, almost cringing again at the loud growl that he knew signified the pilot's mood. So he wasn't just mad; he was furious.

"Whatever. I'm checkin' the room again. If ya see or hear anythin', I sure as hell'd better hear about it."

Vincent silently cursed his body as a cramp decided to attack his leg at that moment. He stretched it quickly and started rubbing, trying to fix the problem before the pilot appeared. But luck just wasn't on his side today.

The door opened as he pulled his leg back, yet he just wasn't fast enough. He winced, biting his lip to stay silent as the metal door slammed into his calf, moving back to reveal staring blue eyes.

"V—Vincent!"

Unable to find the right words, the gunman stayed silent, his crimson gaze flicking to the side.

"You've been here this whole time?" The ebony head nodded faintly, a few loose strands falling over the pale face. "Dammit, Vince!"

Vincent hardly saw the pilot's hand before it shot down, grasping his wrist tightly. He flinched as he was unceremoniously yanked to his feet, stumbling a little. "Cid… That hurts…"

Yet the whisper only served to tighten the hold on the slender wrist. "Why didn't ya fuckin' say anythin'! I've been runnin' all over the damn place lookin' for your ass!"

"Cid, stop." Wincing, he tried to pull away from the blond.

"You stop!" Cid shook the arm in his hold, roughly pulling the gunner forward. He finally released his grip only to throw his arms around the man. Crimson eyes flew wide as the pilot's face was buried against the black-clad chest, yet Vincent stayed still. "Doncha get that I was worried about ya? Shit… I was startin' to think Tifa was right an' ya' had jumped overboard." He hugged the man tighter, his hands clenching the black shirt.

"Cid…"

The door behind them opened, a brunette head poking out. "Vincent. Where'd you find him?"

Blond hair flopped to the side as Cid inclined his head toward the shadowed corner. "Was there all along."

Tifa nodded faintly, pulling out her phone. "Told you he was somewhere." Ignoring the cerulean glare sent to her, she started dialing a few buttons. "I'll let Cloud know," she stated, disappearing into the cockpit again.

Cloud had been looking as well? Vincent stared at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty for causing so much trouble. "I'm sorry," he whispered faintly.

"Damn straight you're sorry." The mutter rumbled against his chest, the tone unsteady. Vincent would have thought the pilot was ready to start another fit if it wasn't for how desperately he was clinging to the silken shirt.

He had just raised a hand to caress the back of Cid's head in apology when his name was called in a voice flooded with relief. Both glanced up, disdain at the call practically glowing in the pilot's blue eyes. But Cloud didn't pay the least bit of attention, his gaze settled only on the gunner. "Vincent. You're okay."

"He's fine," Cid snapped before the gunman could blink. The younger blond looked faintly startled, but said nothing.

The ebony head gave a tiny nod, a lock of raven hair tumbling over his shoulder. He would have verbally assured Cloud of his state, but he figured it would be better to remain silent. Cid was already bristling at the swordsman's sheer presence and the embrace around Vincent's waist was becoming rather tight on its own. He had no need to provoke Cid further.

Shrinking back a little at the pilot's glare, Cloud nodded in return. At least Vincent was all right. He knew the man could take care of himself just fine, but the memory of earlier was still fresh in his mind and he wasn't too keen on the idea of stumbling across an unconscious Vincent, blood soaking his chest. He flicked his gaze to the floor as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to find something that he could say to settle the pilot a little.

He was saved, however, as a light started flashing overhead, a warning signal sounding loud enough to pierce stone. Vincent winced, his hands moving to cover his own ears as Cid moved back, staring at the flashing light. Without speaking a single word, he stormed through the door into the cockpit, his gaze washing over the entire room. "What the hell's goin' on?" he yelled over the alarm, moving behind a couple of his crew.

"It—It's some sort of strange signal," the first member reported, quickly typing in a few commands to bring up a flashing screen.

"Well, where the fuck's it comin' from?"

"From… from that… person?" The crew member frowned as he pointed toward the stuffed moogle Cait Sith rode upon.

Without warning, the entire creature lurched forward, arms swinging wildly as it did. Cait dug his claws into the top of the doll, yelping as he was almost pitched from his spot. Clinging harder, he clenched his teeth as the doll took another turn, finally falling forward at a halt.

At the same time, both the lights and the siren stopped, much to the relief of everyone onboard. Cautiously, Cid approached the fallen moogle, jumping slightly as Cait wriggled free and dusted himself off. "That wasn't good," he muttered as he pushed the doll upright again and regained his place atop its head. "The controls just went wild."

"Why?" Cloud had entered the cockpit in time to catch the end of Cait Sith's episode, Vincent close behind.

"Not sure. But Weapon just came out of the ocean and is headed straight for Midgar. That might have something to do with it."

"What?" The swordsman's eyes grew wide. "But shouldn't the new weapon be able to stop it? The cannon?"

Straightening his golden crown slightly, Cait shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's ready or not. It won't be any good if it's not."

"Hey!" All eyes turned on Barret who was shoving his way through the door and past the gunner. Vincent sidestepped quickly to avoid injury, receding into the darkened corner as he did. "What's gonna happen to Marlene? She's down there in Midgar!"

"Marlene's fine," the cat reported softly. "She's safe with Aerith's mom."

Yet the information didn't help the man relax. He turned away, staring out of the large window before him, his hand idly rising to scratch his head.

"Hey, Barret." The man glanced over his shoulder as Cait Sith came close, the moogle staring dumbly up at him. "I saw that. You do that scratching when you're still unsure of something, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing instead. "Ya know, I've been meaning to say something to you."

It wasn't hard to see the lack of interest in the big man's eyes, even from the back of the room. Vincent cast his gaze aside as he listened to the cat inquire about Midgar's collapsing plate. He had heard bits of the story from time to time, but still didn't understand quite what was meant by it all. All he really knew was what he had picked up and that was simply that AVALANCHE had blown up a reactor in Midgar back before he had joined and it had in turn caused the plate above the sector 7 slums to fall. Evidently both had killed many for that was what the two were yelling about at the moment: something about the price of a life.

Shaking his head lightly, he turned to face the far wall and his usual spot, hidden back behind the bridge. It wasn't that the conversation wasn't important to him; it was just that he had had enough of the issue of the price of a human life. Whether it was for 'the sake of science' or 'to save the planet' didn't matter. He simply didn't want to think on the matter anymore.

"Hey!" Cloud rushed forward, waving his arms as he slid between the two. "Stop it already! Arguing isn't getting us anywhere, all right?"

Tifa stepped to his side, facing the cat. "Cait, Barret knows what he did… what we did. And what we did won't be forgotten, no matter what. We'll always remember." She paused, glancing back at Cloud and Barret, catching sight of their nods. "And I understand your problem," she said softly as she turned back toward the moogle. "You can't quit Shinra because you're afraid to. You're worried about what might happen to the people of Midgar when there's no one like you to look out for them." She glanced back again at the light touch to her shoulder. "Cloud?"

The blond was silent for a moment. "We have to." When everyone kept their gazes on him, trying to encourage some sort of explanation, he nodded to his own thoughts. "Let's go defeat Weapon ourselves."

A quiet moment descended on the room, all looking to each other until Cid coughed, crossing his arms. "Do ya really think we have a chance?"

Sapphire eyes dropped. He had figured at least someone would be against him. "I… I don't know," he admitted. "But… we can't just let it go, can we? We… might not be able to defeat it, but that's no reason to not try, is it?" He looked back up, his eyes bright. "At least, I'm not gonna give up just because the odds are a little off."

The pilot nodded, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "Neither am I. I was just makin' sure ya knew what ya were doin' before ya just threw yourself to this thing." He stood there, looking around at the others, his gaze lingering on Vincent a little longer that the rest. "So what're we gonna do? Just stand here an' let him go make a snack outta himself?"

Cloud wasn't too keen on the way Cid had phrased it, but he had to give a silent bout of gratitude to the man. All this time they had been at odds and now he was the first to stand up and offer help. He sighed a little, wishing they weren't always battling each others' wandering gazes that always ended up on the same person. Otherwise, the pilot might have been a fair hand as second-in-command. "Anyone?" he added softly.

Silent once again befell the cockpit, broken only by the sharp sound of bullet shells dropping to the floor. Two pairs of blue eyes shot to the gunner, along with everyone else's. Vincent closed his own eyes for a moment as he pulled out three fresh bullets, sliding them into their compartments. "I am prepared for whenever you're ready to go, Cloud."

Cloud felt a slight thrill at the fact Vincent was so willing to help him, but something wasn't settling right in his chest. "No."

"What?" Surprised by the abrupt statement, Vincent let his crimson eyes open to focus on the swordsman. "Cloud, what are you tying—"

"I just want you to stay here," he blurted out, drawing himself up as straight as possible. He knew from the looks on everyone's faces that they had taken it the wrong way. "I just… you're still injured and I won't have a fellow fighter in danger, that's all. Who knows when that could happen again? Not even you do. It—it would just be best if you stayed onboard."

While he disagreed with being treated like an invalid child, Vincent understood his concern. After all, Cloud had spoken the truth. He didn't know when that could happen again. "Fine. I will stay, but only because I don't wish to inconvenience anyone else." Falling silent, he turned and started toward the door, closing it softly behind himself.

Cloud felt the pilot's eyes wash over him and he barely managed to hold in a shudder. "So. Who's coming with me then?"

No one moved. Once again the silence was broken by a cough, Cid smacking a hand against the wheel. "Don't tell me you've all gone soft," he said, stepping forward. "Who's with us already? We don't have time to stand around like this."

"Cid…" The younger blond bit his lip, not sure if he should say what was on his mind.

"What? If no one's gonna volunteer, they can be coerced, can't they?"

"Cid… you're not going either." The cerulean gaze grew hard. He held up his hands, stopping whatever the pilot might have to say. "No, I've decided. Don't argue with me."

The elder blond's brows creased heavily. "What the hell's wrong with your head? I can understand sendin' Vince away, but why me? Ya think ya don't need any help or somethin'?"

"No." Cloud's voice was soft as he cast his gaze away. "I figured you would understand. The way he—the way Vincent is right now, he shouldn't be left alone. Naturally, I thought you would be the best for the task because…" He let his last words trail off, figuring that he didn't need to actually say the reason.

Clenching his fists, Cid let a growl rumble in his throat as he stared at the wheel. "Doesn't make a fuckin' difference what ya think. But," he glared at the swordsman, "ya sure as hell better not wreck my ship, ya hear me?"

Cloud nodded, a faint smile crossing his face. He watched as the pilot stormed out of the cockpit, muttering darkly about know-it-all swordsmen as he went.

Almost slamming the door, Cid breathed out a small sigh of relief. In all honesty, he had hoped he would be able to stay with Vincent. He knew the gunner could take care of himself just fine, but he still was worried enough to want to keep a close watch on him. But even so, he couldn't make it look like Cloud could just walk all over him because that just wasn't the case.

The quiet hallway echoed his footsteps and he glanced behind him, half expecting the gunner to just appear in that uncanny way he did. Yet he was still alone, his shadow the only other thing with him. Shaking his head as his own foolishness, he started moving again until he reached the darkened sleeping quarters.

A soft creak filled the air as Cid pushed the door open, his vision blurry to the blackened room. He was about to wonder why the lights weren't on when he'd left them that way when the scant light from the window reflected off of something, a pale ruby glare bouncing back to him. He swallowed softly, watching as the ruby light disappeared, replaced by the voice he knew so well. "What are you doing back?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Cid shrugged lightly, wondering if Vincent could see the movement.

"You didn't come back for no reason, that I know. You seemed awfully eager to go on this mission. It just seems strange that you're here now." A soft shuffling sounded from the bed.

"I… was sent back."

"Why?" For some reason the pilot couldn't place, Vincent didn't sound all that interested.

_More like annoyed_, Cid thought to himself. Still unable to see through the dark, he shifted his feet a little but didn't move. "Cloud… sent me back to look after you."

"Baby-sit." Cid didn't like the flat tone of the gunner's voice.

"No, just kinda look—"

"It doesn't matter how you see it, Cid, it's still baby-sitting me. I don't need to be watched like a helpless toddler. I can handle myself perfectly well." Another shuffling sound.

Cid stayed silent, not wanting to upset the man. Carefully he inched toward the bed, settling on the end when he reached it. Reaching out, he felt his fingers brush soft hair and gently tangled his hand in it. He hadn't expected Vincent to be lying on the bed upside down, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was the soft hand that wrapped around his wrist, almost clinging to him. "Vince?"

A soft sigh drifted through the air. "I just don't understand why everyone thinks they need to treat me as though I'm made of glass. Just because of this… this… _whatever_ it was, everyone is keeping their distance and trying to swaddle me in a thousand blankets in case I happen to fall down. I'm not… I just don't like being treated this way. I preferred it better when they all ignored me and thought of me as somewhat dangerous."

"Vince, don't say that."

"No! I mean it. They all see me as having gone soft, like there's nothing dangerous left in me. They keep missing the fact that if I wanted to I could kill them all in an instant." A soft glint of metal caught Cid's eye and he watched as the golden claws curled, showing off the deadly tips.

"No one thinks that, Vince. They—they're just starting to see you as human finally." Pressing his other hand over the gunner's, he leaned down to brush his lips over the man's forehead.

What he hadn't expected was for Vincent to jerk his head away. "No. I don't want that. Why should they see me as human when I'm not?"

"Vincent, goddammit, don't ya dare start that stupid shit." Cid's voice was strained as he sighed out the words. "I'm tired of hearin' ya put yourself down as some monster when everyone but ya obviously knows you're not. An' if ya insist on sayin' things like that, don't do it around me."

"Then maybe I should just stop saying anything. Since you _obviously_ don't want to hear it."

"Vincent, ya know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" The pilot jerked his hand back as the gunner moved, that ruby gaze fixing on him again. "If you don't want to hear what I have to say, then maybe I should just leave."

"Vince! Listen to yourself!" He reached out, grasping the slender shoulders before him and shaking them lightly. "What in the hell are ya thinkin'? Do ya really wanna leave wha ya have? Do ya really wanna leave _me_?"

A short silence fell across them. "Maybe I should," the gunner whispered faintly. "Maybe it would be for the better. Maybe—"

"I swear to god, if ya finish that sentence, I'm gonna punch ya." The crimson glare disappeared. "Vince, I dunno what made ya think that, but it's wrong." He winced as he thought of how he had been told the exact same thing by the boy. But that was different… wasn't it? "How would that make anythin' better? Think about it."

Vincent sighed again, the ruby gaze reappearing to stare at the bed. "I have been. And… I'm not sure why, but almost everything has been telling me this is all wrong. That I shouldn't be with you, that I shouldn't be happy, that I shouldn't… shouldn't _be_."

Swallowing heavily, Cid tightened his grip on the man's shoulders. He moved forward, his forehead bumping Vincent's. "An' are ya gonna listen to that or yourself? Fuck, if a bunch of voice were just tellin' me shit like that, I wouldn't believe a word. I'd just do what I liked."

"But…" The gunner tilted his head, moving it to press against the blond's shoulder. "I'm afraid," he whispered, allowing Cid to wrap him in a strong embrace. "I know I shouldn't be and I most definitely don't want to be. But… the fear, it's there and there's nothing I can do about it." He shook his head, stopping only when Cid rested his chin on top of it. "I'm afraid that if I listen to myself… something will happen that I can never erase."

"But think of where it's put ya so far. Ya thought you'd be alone for the rest of your life, didn't ya? But 'cause ya listened to somethin' ya actually had to say, you're not. Ya told yourself what ya wanted an' ya have it now. An'…" Cid paused, trying to think of more to say to the man. "An' there's no way to make it so nothin' bad ever happens. Somethin's gotta go wrong sometime. It's just a fact."

"But… what if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you?"

Cid winced. "What if ya do? So what? It's gotta happen sometime, I'm tellin' ya. Ya can't keep runnin' from the inevitable, ya know?" He smiled bitterly, whispering into Vincent's hair. "You've hurt me before an' I'm still here, ain't I? I'm not goin' anywhere, no matter what ya do to me."

"But how do you know that? How do you know that something won't change and you'll… decide you want something else. How do you know you won't get tired of all this mess?"

"'Cause I won't. End of discussion." Cid pressed a kiss against Vincent's head, unwilling to think of what had just been said. A soft sigh warmed his shoulder for a moment and he squeezed his eyes shut, hating literally everything he had said. It wasn't that it had been wrong, just that it had brought up every word the silver-haired child had said to him.

Arms snaked around his waist and he smiled again in the ebony hair, holding Vincent tightly. A soft shiver ran through the man as he brought a hand up to gently stroke the back of the gunner's head, running his fingers through the silken strands.

He wasn't sure how long they remained that way, his only sense of time being that Vincent had fallen into a light slumber and he had been away a little while ago. Aside from that, he hadn't the slightest clue about the actual hour. Shifting a little, he kissed Vincent's head again as the man tightened his hold around his waist. He wasn't sure how the gunner could be comfortable the way he was, but it didn't matter. The fact remained that somehow he was. Either way, there was a stitch forming in the pilot's back and it wasn't agreeing with him.

Shifting again, he carefully turned them and stretched out on the bed, settling Vincent's head on his chest. His eyes had finally attained a little sight and he simply lay there, watching as the pale face of his lover rose and fell with his breaths.

He just wasn't sure what to do. First he had been told to leave the only person he ever really loved and now that person was saying maybe it would be best if they weren't together. He cringed at the thought, his chest burning slightly. Vincent was right. Everything was pointing to the option neither really wanted, yet he still wasn't able to tear himself away from his lover.

Tearing. He cringed again as he thought of how the sliver-haired child had phrased what would happen. Vincent would be torn apart by his own memories. He couldn't let that happen, yet there was no way he could see to get away from it all. Aside from just running away and taking the man with him. That might work, but then he would have to get past Vincent's sense of duty to the boy.

Still… He shook his head viciously, stopping when he heard Vincent whisper against his chest. He couldn't do any of it, that much was clear. Brushing the raven bangs back, he pressed his lips to Vincent's forehead. Whatever they decided to do, it could wait till later. Right now all he wanted was to be with the man he loved in a moment that wasn't calling for either of them.  
------------------------

"Cid. Cid, wake up." A hand pushed at the man's arm, stirring him from his sleep. "Cid, get up already." Groaning, the pilot rolled over, stuffing his face against the bed. Yet it didn't help and the hand kept pushing, slightly forceful.

"Cid, I'm not kidding around here. Wake up and get down to the cockpit. We need everyone there, all right?"

Groaning again, the blond forced himself to wake, staring blankly at the bed under him. Where was he again? Oh, right. He was on the bed, sleeping next to Vincent, the one who must have woken him. But why did he seem so urgent? Rolling onto his side, he peered blearily up at the speaker, blue eyes trained on blue eyes. "You're not Vince," he muttered.

"No, I'm not. I'm Cloud and I'm telling you that we need you up front. Something's going on with Weapon and I don't like it. Everyone else is already there and waiting. I'm not having one person missing and then possibly missing for good if something does happen, all right?"

"Weapon?" Cid sat up, groggily rubbing his hands over his face. "Didn't ya beat it?"

"Unfortunately, no. It took off before we could finish it. But now it's pretty much watching Midgar like it's ready to pounce. I'm not sure why, but it has something to do with that cannon."

The elder blond yawned, arching his back to stretch it. "So, whaddya want with me?"

"Just get up front, okay? This is your airship and you're the one who'll know what to do if something goes wrong. Frankly, I don't think half of your crew know how to fly this thing."

"'Course they don't," Cid muttered as he stood, scratching his neck. "Most of 'em are here to do other stuff, not fly the ship. Only pilots fly things."

"Whatever. Just please, will you come up front?"

"Fine, fine." The pilot waved a hand before stuffing it into his pocket. "Don't 'spose ya know where Vince ran off to," he mumbled.

Cloud shrugged as he headed for the door. "The last I saw, he was up front with the others. If he's not now, then I have no idea."

Nodding faintly, the pilot made himself follow the swordsman. He didn't like the idea of doing what the man wanted, but it seemed like there wasn't room for the petty, unspoken argument that was holding them at arms length.

Not a word passed between them as they entered the cargo hold, a distant rumbling now echoing through the large room. Cid would have asked about the sound, but decided against it in favor of the silence.

They had just passed a small bend when Cid swore he heard that echoing of footsteps again. Glancing back, he gasped, coming almost face-to-face with the gunman. "V-Vincent, don't do that," he hissed, pressing a fist to his chest as he fought to calm his breathing.

Cloud faced them, watching from afar as the gunner placed his hand over Cid's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He turned away from the scene, frowning at the fact that he was still standing there.

Blue eyes flicked to the swordsman as Cid shook his head. "'S okay. I just didn't expect ya to be back there or that close." Smiling faintly, he twisted his fingers with Vincent's. "Ya feelin' better?"

"I suppose. I was… frustrated before." The blond head nodded. "I… I'm sorry for those things I said. I never meant to upset you so badly."

"Ya didn't upset me, Vince, just… riled me up a bit."

"Either way, I am sorry." The gunner bowed his head slightly, his eyes going wide as a kiss was pressed against his lips.

"It's okay, really," Cid whispered against Vincent's mouth, bringing a hand up to brush away a strand of hair. "Anyway, guess we'd better get goin'. Cloud's got somethin' he was goin' on about in the room. Apparently important enough to wake me up for it."

Vincent nodded, a solemn look crossing his face. "It is. I'm afraid there will be no stopping Weapon now."

"But what about Rufus' plan? Isn't he gonna use that big-ass cannon an' do somethin'? He can't be plannin' on just sittin' there an' lettin' Weapon destroy Midgar."

"I'm not sure Rufus would care all that much were his own life not in danger."

"Then he's gonna do somethin'." He reached out and grasped Vincent's other hand, pulling him toward the cockpit. He noticed that Cloud had already left, presumably for the room they were headed toward, and he sighed. He definitely didn't need any more jealousy popping up and he knew that every moment Cloud saw, something came from it.

"I never said whether he was or not," Vincent protested as he was dragged along, struggling to keep from stumbling into the pilot.

Cid shook his head as he reached out and pushed the door open. "Doesn't matter. If his own life's bein' threatened, I'll betcha a million gil he'll do somethin' to save his own ass."

The gunner quieted as he was pulled into the cockpit, his gaze turning to follow everyone else's. He understood Weapon was free to do what it wanted now, but he didn't quite see everyone's worry. Weapon only existed to protect the planet and now it wasn't even heading toward Midgar anymore. Instead it had turned and was heading back to the sea where it had come from.

He had just opened his mouth to say something when something slammed the ship, throwing everyone to the side. Pushing himself up, he glanced around, finding Cid at his side. "Are you all right?" he asked quickly, helping him to sit up.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, shoving himself up to his feet. Staggering to the wheel, he banked the ship sharply. "What in the hell made that kinda wind?"

"Wind?" Tifa stared at the man. "That was wind? I thought maybe Weapon had kicked us or something!"

"Think I know what's wind an' what's not, okay? Somethin's drawin' the air up an' we just got caught in the middle of it." He glanced up at the window, wincing as another bout hit them. "Hold on! I'm takin' her to the side," he called.

Vincent frowned. He trusted the pilot's judgment about the air, but what could be doing such a thing? Pushing himself up to his feet, he made his way to Cid's side, automatically reaching out and grasping the blond's shoulder as another gush buffeted them. "Cid… this isn't right."

"Damn straight it's not right. Wind don't act this way, but it sure as hell's doin' that."

Nodding, Vincent spotted something glimmering in the corner of his vision. "There. What is that?" He pointed toward it, hoping the pilot might have an answer.

"Don't see anythin', Vince. What're ya pointin' at?"

"It's a dot of light. I'm not sure what it is, but it's… getting bigger." He narrowed his eyes, realizing he was the only one able to see the glimmer. "It's… coming from Midgar, I think." Then it hit him. "Cid, turn!"

"What—Vincent!" He gripped the wheel harder as the gunman took hold of it and started trying to spin it to the side. "Vince, what the fuck're ya doin'?!"

"Just do it, Cid! That's the cannon and we're right in its path!"

"What?" The conjoined call of everyone else met the staring pilot and he let his hold slip a little, giving Vincent the opportunity he needed to spin the wheel more than enough. The gunner slammed into Cid, still grasping the wheel as the ship turned, several cries of displeasure coming from the others. They were short-lived, however, as a streaming blast of light shot past the ship, grazing it on the side and rocking it sideways.

Throwing his arm around Vincent, Cid gripped the wheel tightly, clenching his teeth as the movement finally stopped. He opened his eyes to a field of black, sighing, relieved. "Good move, Vince. We were almost crispy-fried there."

"I did that to keep us from getting hit by the blast."

"I know. That's why I said it was a good move." He sighed again, slowly releasing Vincent. "I wasn't bein' sarcastic for once."

"Guys, look!" Yuffie's voice ran out over the cockpit, his shaking finger pointing toward the window. The last turn had spun them so both Weapon and Midgar were visible, the cannon's fire shooting through the air. "What's Weapon doing?" she yelped.

"It…" Cloud watched as the creature turned and faced the fire, releasing its own attack. "It's countering the attack!"

"Which way?" someone called, the voice too shaky to place.

"Midgar." Red's unmistakably smooth tones sounded beside Vincent and he glanced down at the fire-cat. His golden eyes were locked on the two streams of energy as they melded together, passing on by each other to continue on their paths.

Almost as soon as he spoke, Weapon was hit, the force of the cannon-strike sending it flying. A few gasps sounded though the cockpit as they watched as one as the creature fell back to earth, pieces of its armor falling down like rain upon it. Not a single inch of the creature moved.

"Is… is it dead?" Yuffie whimpered from where she crouched next to a chair, her hands clenching the back of it tightly.

"I don't see how it's not." Red backed up a little, sitting next to the gunner. "That shot when right through it."

Sapphire eyes glanced down at the floor before once again rising toward the scene. "Wait… Weapon, it was headed back to where it had come from. It was going toward the crater. Shinra never meant to destroy Weapon at all, it was just in the way."

"Then what were they trying to hit?" Tifa asked softly, glancing in the direction of the city.

"The Northern Crater… they're trying to destroy Sephiroth with that thing!"

Vincent turned his eyes in the direction of the northern continent, his breath halting for a moment. What if it worked? Would all their problems really be over then? But… would _his_ problems really be over too? He certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his life haunted by Sephiroth's conscience.

A flash of light from the northern continent made him turn away, his eyes burning. Was it too much to hope it would work and that would provide the release the boy needed? He glanced toward the city once more, his eyes widening as he saw the Weapon's attack hadn't failed.

Grasping Cid's chin, he forced the man to look in the same direction just as the first blast hit, the pilot gasping sharply. "Holy shit… Midgar."

That got everyone's attention and not an eye was left unfocused on the city. Everyone saw the attack land and everyone saw the explosion that crippled the Shinra building. Everyone knew Shinra was lost.

Silence passed over the bridge, a few daring to glance away from the smoking city. Vincent shuddered as he thought of how they had almost been in the center of everything and he jumped a little as the arm around him tightened. Looking down, he saw the blond head lean against his chest and sighed, relieved that they were still all right.

Ignoring the scene behind him, Cloud stared at what he could see of the ruins of the Shinra tower. He turned away, not wanting to think about it. He might dislike the entirety of Shinra, but it wasn't as if he had wished their deaths.

Glancing in the direction of the northern continent, he tried to place his mind on something else. "What happened up there?" he asked himself, whirling to face the others. "The Northern Cave… let's see what happened," he called to them.

The entire journey was silent, everyone remaining where they were even as night fell upon them. No one wanted to sleep when things were happening so quickly. And this… if Shinra had succeeded then their mission was over. Everything was done. No one spoke a word about how Meteor still hung in the sky.

As dawn broke over the clouds, the crater came into view, the snow around it gone to reveal the hard rock beneath. It was the same as it had been the last time they were here, the only thing changed being to obvious lack of the shimmering barrier. Cloud frowned as he surveyed the cavern, unable to tell anything of the man buried inside. "Can the airship make it down there?" he asked quietly, not even wondering whether he had been heard of not.

Cid pulled himself from Vincent for a moment, casting his gaze at the younger blond. "'Course she can. She can go anywhere."

"Right…" Cloud let his voice trail off, trying to decide if he was really ready to do this or not. If they went down there, there was a huge possibility that they might never come back. "Cid, take us—"

"Hold it!"

They all turned to face Cait Sith, who had moved his moogle to the back of the cockpit, paws over his ears. "Scarlet, Heidegger! What's going on?" The group looked on silently as he continued. "Not the president, the Sister Ray! None of that matters. The reactor's output is increasing by itself."

Tifa moved to Cloud's side, glancing at his face. "What's he talking about?" she asked softly. He shook his head in return and she turned her gaze on the cat again.

"We can't do that, it's inoperable! I can't control it. Someone switched it to manual control at the mainframe. We can't do anything here." Worried glances passed around the group. "Someone call the mainframe! I don't give a damn about the details, just do it!" Silence once again filtered into the room before Cait Sith's voice broke it again. "Hojo?!"

Cid felt the gunner at his side stiffen considerably. Glancing up, he saw the sheer disdain settled on the man's face. "Vince?" But he received no answer, the steady stare on the moogle doll unchanged.

"Hojo, stop! If you continue this, Midgar is in danger! Hojo! Hojo!" He cut short, staring at the floor.

"Hey, ya big cat, do sumthin'!" Barret yelled as he came up behind Cait and grabbed the cat from the doll, holding him by the scruff of his neck at arm's length.

"I—I can't. Hojo is controlling the reactor on his own and trying to fire the cannon again. He's lost it!" Cait shook his head viciously, snapping back to attention. "I mean—I… I don't like this," he whispered to himself.

"Sorry, but you're busted, Reeve. Thought ya could hide it forever, huh?" Barret glared at the cat, holding him up until they were eye to eye.

"I—I—"

"Too late, we know."

Cloud suddenly stepped up, forcing Barret to release the cat. "Is there anything you can do?" he asked, kneeling beside the ruffled cat. "Can't you stop the reactor?"

Cait Sith lowered his gaze. "No… we can't stop it."

Once more Barret stepped forward and only Cloud's steady glare kept him from picking the cat back up and shaking him senseless. "You're from Shinra so why's it so goddamned impossible?"

The cat didn't move, remaining silent.

Still a little on edge by the gunman's reactions to everything, Cid unwound his arm from Vincent and approached the group. "Ya better not be thinkin' of double crossin' us now, ya hear me? We'll throw you're ass right off this ship."

"I—I'm not! I can't make you trust me, but I'm not."

"I don't give a damn about ya, got that? I don't give one fuckin' damn about Shinra. But if you're a man, you'll do somethin'. No, if you're a goddamned human, you'll help us save this fuckin' planet, ya hear me?" The blond growled, reaching down and just barely snagging Cait's tail. Holding him up, he stared into the black-and-white face. "I know ya can hear me, so gimme a goddamned answer!"

"I… I can't do anything. No one can do anything. If we even try…" The cat's face twisted as he thought about the result. "If anything is done to the reactor then all hell will break loose. Do you really want that?"

"Just turn the damn thing off! Not that hard to figure out, is it?" Cid shook his captive slightly, glaring at the dangling creature.

"But—but that won't do any good!" Whipping his front paws up, Cait Sith dug his claws into Cid's arm, ignoring the man's hiss of pain. While the cat may have been mechanical, his claws were just as effective, if not more than, the real things. "Hojo's the only one who can control the reactor. But even then, even if he did do something to stop it, it's too late. It won't stop until everything just comes out at once."

Dark brown eyes watched the trickles of blood soaking the white fur. "An explosion, ya mean?" Barret wasn't too sure why they were listening to this creature. He had gone behind their backs before so what was keeping him from doing it again? According to him, anyone from Shinra was just bad news and couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah, but this one would be bigger than anything you ever created. This explosion would possibly be able to wipe Midgar off of the map. But…" He clambered atop Cid's arm now that the grip on his tail had been loosened, wiping his claws on his darker fur. "We shouldn't be arguing about this. Every second we stand here yelling about the details is another second Hojo gets to charge the cannon again. We need to get to Midgar already! We're already a day away and we don't really have the time to waste here, don't you see?"

Shaking the cat from his arm, Cid clenched his other hand around the gashes. "The cat has a point," he stated softly, looking toward Cloud. It didn't really matter what anyone said; he made the final decision here.

Sensing that the argument was finally over, Cloud sighed. It all rested on him. They could stay here and do what they had set out to do, but… Midgar. Was he really willing to let it be destroyed that easily? He had spent a good deal of his life in the city and no matter how much he might hate it now, it would always be a part of him. To just throw it away with a cannon blast…

"Cloud, I'm sorry… I can't help you from here anymore." They all looked to where Cait was shaking his head. That could only mean one thing: something had happened to Reeve back in Midgar. "But… you'll come, won't you? You'll help?"

"All right," he resolved quietly. "Midgar. We're going back to stop Hojo."

Most turned their eyes away at the words, moving away to prepare for the day ahead of them. Everything was done here and they saw no need to remain in the cockpit. He turned and faced the two gazes still on him, sighing. Cid's eyes were a dark shade of blue, ready for whatever was to come as he nodded silently, agreeing with the plan. And behind him, the crimson gaze hidden beneath ebony hair that conveyed a wholehearted agreement to help anything there was to be done.

A little relieved, Cloud stepped backward some, slumping into the nearest chair. This was going to be a long flight, he knew. Everyone was on edge, even more so than when they had come here. But, through some miracle or his own sheer will, he felt himself drift off into a light sleep, ignoring the flashing images of the destroyed Shinra building the best that he could.  
------------------------------

"Cid?"

The blond looked behind himself as a hand touched his shoulder. He was beginning to wonder when someone would say something. In all reality, there were only three in the actual cockpit and that was himself, the sleeping Cloud, and Vincent. The latter had all but hidden in the shadows behind the bridge for the past two hours and retrieve his cloak and the pilot's jacket once, leaving nothing but utter silence in the room the entire time.

He caught the strange light in the ruby gaze and turned a little more, facing Vincent as much as possible. "What's up?" he asked quietly. For some reason he just couldn't make himself speak louder than a whisper.

Eyes flicked down to his arm where rust-colored lines were etched down it. "Are you all right?" the gunman whispered in return, moving slowly to brush cold fingertips along the closest.

"I'm fine. Just a couple scratches. Nothin' worse than those you've given me a couple times." He chuckled lightly even though it was dry and bitter. This wasn't the time for humor even if they could have all used some. His own gaze dropped to the scratches even if he wasn't thinking of them.

"Do… do you think we'll be all right?"

Cid's eyes widened a bit as Vincent slid slender arms around his chest. He could feel the man shaking against him. And frankly, that scared him to death. He had seen Vincent be insecure quite often, but he had never seen the man downright frightened like this. He actually feared what lie ahead.

Swallowing heavily, the blond moved one hand to cover both of Vincent's where they overlapped on his chest. "We'll… we'll be okay," he said quietly, dipping his head a little. He didn't know what he was doing. Who was he to try and reassure Vincent of something that terrified himself?

Reaching forward, he flicked a few switches and reverted the ship to auto-pilot. He didn't like doing it so much when he had others who were willing to pilot in his place, but right now he just didn't want to leave the bridge. He was too uneasy about everything. Yet at the same time, he wanted to do his best to comfort the gunman and possibly himself.

The deep breath he took rattled slightly in his throat as he turned, blue eyes aiming upwards to fall upon crimson ones. And inside them he found something that made him tremble. Vincent _was_ afraid. He winced openly, not caring if it was seen. He didn't care what he did and people saw right now.

And evidently, neither did Vincent.

Biting his bottom lip, the gunner closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Cid. "I… I hope you're right," he whispered softly. He was shaking against the pilot and couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Returning the tight embrace, Cid carefully pushed the man backward, moving them further into the shadowed corner Vincent favored so much. Slowly he pulled away and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down it to sit firmly on the floor with a hand held up to invite Vincent down.

Eyes downcast, the gunner took the hand, following Cid's example and leaning against the pilot when he was safely on the floor. Almost instantly arms wrapped tightly around him and he smiled bitterly, feeling a little better. Closing his eyes, he let the blond pull him down, resting his head on his lover's lap, the fingers threading through his hair slowly guiding him into a sleep he hoped would never end.  
-----------------------

It was dark when Cloud awoke, though whether it was from a dark sky or simply nighttime, he didn't know. Rubbing his eyes, he flinched as a twinge ran through his shoulders. He needed to stop sleeping in strange places, evidently. Gently massaging the knot from his muscles, he glanced toward the wheel.

The abandoned wheel, to be exact.

He gaped silently, staring at the wheel. Where was Cid? Or one of those other pilots? Wasn't anyone flying the ship? Stumbling to his unsteady feet, he moved forward enough to touch the wheel.

"Stop. Don't touch anythin'."

Cloud jumped, his heart racing as he whirled around at the low whisper. Blue eyes met blue and he relaxed slightly, sucking in a deep breath. "I thought no one was flying this thing."

"I'm keepin' a watch on her," Cid responded softly. "But could ya keep it down?"

The swordsman frowned, trying to find some reasoning for the request. At least he did until he caught sight of the crimson covered bundle curled against the pilot, the mess of ebony hair settled in the man's lap. "Is he all right?" he blurted out before even thinking.

Cid grimaced faintly at both the volume of the man's voice and the amount of concern buried in it, yet said nothing about either. "He's fine. Just… a little run down like us all. Made him get a little rest, that's all."

A soft mumble sounded and both froze, fearing the gunman had woken. But after a second, the crimson eyes remained closed and he simply huddled closer to Cid underneath the cloak.

His slight contempt at the swordsman disappeared as the blond brushed his fingers through Vincent's hair, trying to keep him asleep. The gunner would only worry if he was awake and that in turn would only make them all on edge. Better to let him sleep while he could. Sighing, Cid shifted a little to make Vincent more comfortable, pulling the edge of the cloak closer to the fair face.

Cloud felt something burning inside him, but he wasn't so sure it was jealousy anymore. Would he have done something like that? Would he really know how to take care of someone when they needed it? His shoulders slumped a little as he thought about their situation. Maybe Vincent was better off with Cid. It certainly seemed so from the way the man always knew what to do whereas Cloud would be lost. He didn't like the idea, but maybe it was best for him to give up and let it all go. Then they would have at least one less problem to deal with.

Cid glanced up, a little stunned as Cloud leaned against the wall next to him and slid down, only inches from him. "Cloud, I don't wanna start some argument now—"

"That's not what I'm doing," he whispered softly, staring at his hands as he folded them on his knees. "I… I was wrong. I just wanted to let you know that."

Cerulean eyes watched the swordsman, unsure of what was going on. "Cloud, what're ya getting' at?"

"I… I give up. I won't try to make Vincent change his mind anymore. I—I'm done chasing after him."

The pilot's eyes widened. "Ya… really?" He would have been lying if he had said at that instant that he wasn't happy. Yet it still seemed to easy… like Cloud was planning something.

Sensing the tension in the pilot's gaze, Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I… I could never be the person he needs. Just, you know, took me a while to see it." He laughed lightly. "Would be kind of hard for me to help him when he's going crazy when I'm doing the same, wouldn't it?"

"He's not goin' crazy, Cloud. That whole thing in the City wasn't his fault."

"I'm not saying it is, I just—" He sighed, looking at the gunner's sleeping face. "He's always had… problems. Ever since I first met him. He's haunted by something and it's always on his mind. And I'm not so sure it's just the past he told us all about. There's something more, isn't there?"

Cid swallowed, nodding. "But… I'm not sayin' anythin' just 'cause. Vince wouldn't want me to."

"I understand." The younger blond tipped his head back against the wall. "All I'm saying is that I'm finally seeing that I can't do the things you do. I can't always be there like you are. I… I might worry and all that, but I would never be able to keep up with him to take care of him. And as strong as he is, I can see he needs someone to do just that. Heck, everyone can see that. I think that's why they never really had a problem with you two being together, you know?"

The pilot remained silent, his only sign he was paying attention being his hand which had paused in its stroking of Vincent's hair.

"I know, I should've just let it go like them, but something about seeing you two like that just… I don't know. It _got_ to me. Maybe it just made me want something like what you two have. Either way…" He gave a soft smile, meant to be friendly even though Cid could detect the hint of sadness in it. "Either way, I give up. And… that's it. I promise."

Cid's gaze flicked back down to the gunman in his lap, his fingers absently brushing against a warm cheek. He had never expected an apology, especially one this in depth, from the boy seeing as he was about as stubborn as the pilot himself. But… "Thank ya," he said quietly as he watched Vincent's brows crease in his sleep.

Cloud nodded, staying silent. He scooted off to the side as he let his eyes fall to rest on Vincent as well. "So… how much longer until we get to Midgar?"

"Not long. Another half hour maybe." Cid groaned softly as he shifted beneath Vincent, working his jacket off and setting it aside. The ebony-haired man's lip moved for a second and Cid halted before slowly sliding his arms under the man and moving out from under him, carefully placing the gunner's head on his jacket. He didn't like the idea of simply leaving Vincent on the floor like this, but he didn't have any other choice. Cloud couldn't fly and he wasn't quite ready to deal with his crew right now. So it was left to him.

A hand appeared next to his face and he whirled around, gazing up at the younger blond. He hadn't even noticed Cloud standing, yet there he was, offering a hand up. Hesitating a moment, Cid glanced back toward Vincent before taking the swordsman's hand and standing, his legs tingling. "Thanks. Been there a while."

Cloud nodded silently. "I can imagine. When did you actually sit down there?"

"Not really sure. Couple hours after we started out. Been there most of the trip, I know." Stretching, he bent back a little, cracking his neck. "Well, guess it's time to get this girl offa auto and get her ready to land. Gonna be a bitch, but I think we can do it." He shot a look back to Vincent, wincing a little. "Hate to wake 'im, but I know everyone an' their uncle are gonna wanna be here an' ready." Cloud nodded in agreement, watching as the pilot queued up the announcing system, sending out his message.

Sure enough, shuffling behind them alerted them to Vincent's waking and Cid turned, smiling apologetically at the startled gunner. Of course what Cid didn't know was that Vincent was startled not because of the announcement but rather the fact that both the pilot and the swordsman were standing side to side in an almost friendly manner. He didn't know what had happened, but he was relieved that they weren't at each others' throats for once.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I had to get everyone up here. Ya know how it goes with 'em." Cid flashed another smile and Vincent hesitantly returned it, moving to sit up and lean against the wall.

"It's fine. I never meant to fall asleep in the first place anyway," he said softly enough that he was the only one to hear it. Huddling under his cloak, he watched as the pilot went through his routine, the clicking of levers and switches the only sounds floating through the cockpit. He was slightly chilled, but he had the mindset that it wasn't the temperature. No. He was dreading what they were about to face.

If he had been any other person, he would have asked to be exempt from this mission as well. But he wasn't any other person. He was he. He was Vincent Valentine, the one whose life was destroyed by the very man they were going face-to-face with. He couldn't back down. Not when it was something like this. No. He would face whatever fear the professor caused in him and stare down the man as he shot the final bullet. After all, it was only fair that the payback be the same, wasn't it?

A sharp clanging rang through the hallways and into the cockpit and Vincent watched from his corner as Barret stormed into the room, Tifa close behind. He was muttering about something that the gunner didn't care to hear, so he simply set his gaze on the blond that had knelt before him.

Glancing around Cid, he saw one of the trainee pilots, seemingly Cid's favorite and most trusted of the bunch, standing at the wheel and staring ahead dutifully. "So we're almost there," he stated quietly.

"Yeah. I… I know ya don't wanna do this, but, well, don't worry about it too much, 'kay?" He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Vincent's forehead, his chin just barely brushing the gunner's cold nose. Laughing softly, he moved back and blew on the gunman's face, earning a frown, but also a tiny laugh. "Cheer up, Vince. It'll be over before ya know it."

"I… hope so." He shivered a little at the thought that only months before it would have been crazy to hear the word "hope" fall from his lips in any manner that pertained to himself. Yet there it had fallen and was hanging between them almost like an empty promise. He had the feeling that things weren't going to work out as well as Cid was thinking. But then again… maybe…

"Okay. Are we all here now?" Vincent looked up, eyes locking on Cloud who had moved to the center of the cockpit, his face determined. "We're just about there. I hope everyone's ready for this."

"Wait a minute." Barret stepped forward quickly, swinging an arm to point toward the city of Midgar hanging on the horizon. "Ain't Midgar still under marital law or whatever it is they call it? We can't get in."

"Martial law, Barret." Tifa shook her head a little. "But he's right. We can't get in since nearly everyone's looking for us now."

Cerulean eyes cast over the group. "Hey. What're ya'll lookin' so down in the dumps for? Ya forget where we are?" A few blank stares came back at him and he huffed. They just couldn't make this easy even once, could they? "If we can't get into Midgar by land, then we go by air." He saw hope flare back into their faces as he jerked his head to the side. "I know I used to keep parachutes around here an' if Shinra had half a brain between 'em all, they kept plenty on board in case of an emergency."

"And this qualifies as an emergency in my book," Cloud responded with a light grin. "All right, we'll parachute into Midgar! They won't know what hit them!"

"That's the spirit," Cid yelled as he slapped the younger blond on the back. "Get us all riled up with that go-getter attitude of yours an' we'll be ready to take on anythin'."

Vincent was now thoroughly lost, but he abandoned it as Cid returned to his side, hauling him to his feet without a second's notice. Grinning at the man, he clasped their hands together beneath the safety of Vincent's cloak, his blue eyes shining. "All right, guys, lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

Chapter done! So.. now you're all welcome to come yell at me and whatnot. I totally deserve it and accept that fact. But.. maybe... if you wouldn't mind... maybe do a little review also? Seriously, the thing that got me to start writing again was that I went back and read all the reviews. They inspired me big time. So... pwease::hides behind the review button:: 


End file.
